Tales of the Braven Region: Generation V
by BlackEcho17
Summary: To those that haven't even begun, or to those who are up to date, please read last chapter. I will also post the message within on my profile page.
1. The Beginning! Renewed

I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters except my original characters.

Generation V

Academy Saga

Episode 1, The Beginning

It's been over 120 years since the passing away of the 47th Grand Pokemon Champion. His name was Ash Ketchum. The only thing that was known about him is that he was raised in Pallet City, formerly known as Pallet Town. Legend says that he was unbeatable, with the combination of Charizard, Sceptile, Swellow, Heracross, Crawduant, and Pikachu. There were many Champions after him, to the 96th champion, actually. With the legend now told, this tale begins...

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" He cried as he put on his shirt, swallowed his breakfast, and grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Vincent Parker was a strange boy, being that he has been lazy and carefree his entire life and never really screwed up much. Except in the Pokemon Academy that is. No matter how fast he ran or how early he left he seemed to always be late for school. It took him about a half an hour to run to school, and when he got there, he was panting heavily down on his favorite bright red shirt and dark blue jeans and the sweat running down from his face, while his spiky dirty-blond hair was slightly damp from the sweat. Somehow he managed to sneak inside before his teacher, Mr. Lived arrived.

"Okay class, let us get started, shall we?" Mr. Lived asked as soon as Vincent sat down. Mr. Lived was giving a boring lecture about how fire and rock combinations are take 8 times the normal damage from ground and water types. "Mr. Parker" he yelled, waking Vinny up. "Can you tell me a Pokemon with both fire and rock types?"

"Umm... well..." Vinny stuttered, as a paper plane smacked him in his face. On one of its wings it read 'Magcargo' on it. "Magcargo" Vinny read, slightly shocking Mr. Lived. Vinny looked over to the owner of the paper plane, Kelsey, and mouthed out 'thanks'. Kelsey was wearing blue jeans with ripped knees and a pink hooded sweatshirt that had a poorly drawn bunny on it while a message under it saying 'You make me feel all queasy inside'. She had shiny dark-brown hair that wet back into a ponytail. The kid behind him, Jaryd, saw the silent message. Being the class snitch, he raised his hand and said "Mr. Lived, Mr. Lived, Vinny read a paper plane that had the answer to your question!" Mr. Lived suddenly became furious, and putting on a poker face, he calmly spoke "Who threw the paper plane? Anyone who speaks up will only serve one detention, not three, like Mr. Parker here is getting."

Before Kelsey could speak up, Derek, Vinny's best friend who sat next to her, stood up and said, "I threw the paper plane, sir." Derek was pretty large for his age and a military style blond haircut. Knowing that Derek and Vinny were friends, he thought it was reasonable. Then again, Derek couldn't throw a paper plane to save his life, and Kelsey was another of Vinny's friends.

"Kelsey Richton, please stand up. Good. Now, all of you are going to have four detentions each, Vincent and Kelsey for cheating, and Derek for lying to the teacher. The rest of you, have a good weekend." Everyone but Vinny, Kelsey, Derek, and a guy named Thomas stayed. He wasn't all that tall, only slightly taller than the gang. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and white shorts. Thomas wasn't exactly a teachers' pet, but he wasn't a rule- breaker either. Thomas was about 17 years old, and the rest were 15. Thomas joined the academy late, in hopes of becoming the Pokemon Champion, like almost every other student in the school. He was on Detention duty, for some extra-curricular activities. Detention with Thomas usually meant extra homework.

After school Vinny, Derek, and Kelsey played at the Virtual Pokemon Arcade (VPA for short) and battled with virtual Pokemon. Vinny usually picked a fighting type and attacked head-on. Kelsey loved using the grass type because of their defensive, offensive, and their recovery abilities. Derek just picked a Pokemon with excellent defensive abilities, and tried to wear out his foe.

**Vinny's POV**

"Venusaur, solar beam attack!" Kelsey cried. The virtual Venusaur gathered energy from the virtual sun, preparing to use the grass type's second best attack.

"Machop, karate chop!" I yelled. Machop ran at Venusaur, and chopped it on the head. Venusaur shook off the pain, and fired its solar beam attack at Machop! Machop fainted, and disappeared, meaning Kelsey was the winner… Again.

"Well, I'm bored," She said, yawning. "I'm gonna call it a night!"

"Good, get lost!" I said, a little sore from my lost.

"Now Vinny, you really shouldn't be upset at me, it's you that's the loser!" She mocked, and left the arcade.

"You can battle me!" Derek suggested.

"Damn right!"

"Machop, Mega Punch!" I yelled. The VPA Machop's raised his fist, and ran at the enemy Kingler. Derek's Kingler used Harden Machop's mega punch just bounced off Kingler's armor-like skin. Kingler then used the crab hammer attack and smashed Machop flat with its giant claw.

"I lost again," I pouted, not understanding why he always seems to lose. _A head on attack can't be that pathetic, right?_ I thought to myself. Derek, seeming to know what was going in my mind explained. "When you charge in like that, your VPA Machop doesn't really have much time to block, meaning if the assault fails, you're basically screwed." Suddenly, a crowd of kids gathered around the VPA machine next to us!

"No way! He beat Thomas with just one blow!" a kid yelled.

"How about a rematch?" Thomas calmly said, with slight irritation in his voice.

"As many times as you can stand losing" said the braggart. He was my height and age, and had limp black hair, with a face that said he had an attitude. He wore a Black T-shirt that said "Fuck Off" and black jeans. They prepared the holographic field and selected their Pokemon.

"This will be a one-on-one match!" the machine announced. Thomas sent out a VPA Golduck. It had blue, skin and a white duck beak, as well as webbed white claws, and webbed white toes. The braggart sent out a Flareon, a red-furred fox with a yellowish white mane, and tail. It had black eyes with white pupils.

"The match will be between Player One's Golduck, and Player Two's Flareon. Let the match begin!"

"Golduck, water gun attack!" Golduck released a spray of water from his mouth, and the attack went directly at Flareon. Flareon quickly ran to the left, and dodged the attack.

"Quick Attack!" braggart yelled. The virtual Flareon ran at Golduck with great speed, hitting Golduck in the belly. Golduck skidded back a couple of inches, and slashed at Flareon. Flareon's face was now bleeding because of Golduck's claws.

"Flareon, mud slap attack!" Flareon turned around and kicked a bit of virtual mud at the virtual Golduck, temporarily blinding it. Golduck struggled to wipe the mud from his eyes, giving Flareon the perfect chance to fight back!

"He's right in front of you, use water gun!" Golduck fired a water gun where he was facing, right up in the air.

"Moron, Golduck is a virtual Pokemon, it can only take a limited number of commands."

"Look who's the Pokemon master now," I muttered to Derek.

"Golduck, look down and use water gun!" Golduck turned his head down, and fired another stream of water from his mouth! Flareon was forced to jump back, avoiding the water type attack. The fire type Flareon doesn't take water too well.

"Flareon, use fire blast!" The braggart yelled. Flareon took a huge breath, and shot out a star-shaped flame at Golduck! Golduck was overpowered by the fire blast, and disappeared.

"The winner is Player Two and Flareon!!!" The Braggart put on a smirk that made me want to wipe the floors with him, but I wouldn't last 5 seconds against him! espite this, I opened my mouth and yelled "Hey Jackass! Ready for a real fight?"

Preview:

Vinny: I'm taking you down, you punk!

Chad(Braggart): Look who's talking, punk!

Derek: Can't you two stop bragging? Anyway, next episode; Cruisin for a Bruisin! (Look forward to it please!)

Author's notes: This is my renewed and slightly extended chapter 1, people! This story gets to a rather slow pace, but eventually turns into a runaway locomotive (By the way, the chapters will get a bit longer as the story goes on)! So farewell, I'm off to renew Chapter 2!


	2. Cruisin for a Bruisin! Renewed

I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters except my original characters.

Generation V

Academy Saga

Episode 2, Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

He is expected to be the 97th champion. After cold hard years of training and abuse they believed he was finally ready to be the greatest. The only set back is that he must wait a year in the Pokemon Academy. After enrolling him, they searched for a rival to make sure he achieves their goal. Their names are...

"Hey, Jackass! Ready for a real fight?" I yelled, feeling a little surprised by my outburst. Right after I opened my mouth I had the slight urge to run away and hide. Losing to a friend is one thing, but losing when you brag is just plain embarrassing. I'm sure that's what the braggart was thinking too.

"You think you can defeat me?" the braggart asked, a little surprised about my challenge. "I saw you battle your pathetic friends and see your 10 losses"

"You heard me right. I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"I'm the one who should be saying that."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP BRAGGING AND FIGHT ALL READY!!!" the crowd yelled in unison.

"Let's step onto the battlefield," The braggart said. I had a pretty small list of Pokemon to choose from, so I decided to try a style I've never used before.

"My Pokemon will be Eevee," the braggart said.

"And I'll choose Bulbasaur!" I replied.

"This match will be between Player One's Bulbasaur, and Player Two's Eevee!" The machine announced.

"Eevee, start this with a quick attack!" Eevee ran at Bulbasaur with exceptional speed, and struck the grass/poison type in the face!

"Good, now use tackle attack!" Eevee ran at Bulbasaur again, and it struck my Bulbasaur in the side, hurting him even more. I looked at his health gauge. It read about half of his health left!

"In just two hits, and Bulbasaur's already has no chance of winning!" Braggart bragged.

"Bulbasaur just was getting started!" I said "Tackle attack!" Bulbasaur rammed Eevee, and one quarter of Eevee's health disappeared!

"Vine whip attack!" I ordered. Bulbasaur drew out its vines, and slapped Eevee with them! Eevee only had one third of his health left! I couldn't believe I was winning!

"Eevee, quick attack!" he yelled. Eevee rammed Bulbasaur in the blink of an eye, and Bulbasaur was down to one-third health as well!

"Use quick attack!" He yelled again.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip around the area around you!" I quickly yelled. Eevee stopped right before he was about to run right into a vine slamming down on the ground. He dodged a vine, and then the other vine, but he wasn't able to hit Bulbasaur due to his constant dodging!

"Agility!" Eevee's speed suddenly increased dramatically, and he ran circles around Bulbasaur! The vines didn't even come close to hitting Eevee, and once again Bulbasaur was struck with a quick attack!

_ There's gotta be a way outta this! _I thought to myself. _Didn't I hear once that you have to put the battle to your advantage to win? If I can just slow down Eevee just a little bit, I might be able to win! _

"Poison powder attack!" I yelled. Bulbasaur shot out a seed into the air, and when it landed, Eevee was poisoned by the attack! The sudden sharp pain temporarily froze Eevee!

"Now for a trick Kelsey uses on me all the time; sunny day!" I yelled. The sun suddenly shone brightly, and Bulbasaur was finally ready for the final stage of the combo!

"Solar beam attack!" I yelled. Bulbasaur's bulb on its back immediately glowed a bright green light and fired the beam at Eevee!

"Shadow ball attack!" Braggart countered. Eevee gathered an orb of dark light with its mind and fired it right at the solar beam. The explosion blinded us from seeing the result of the two attacks. But the machine told us the result…

"The match has been decided as a draw!" The stadium voice announced. A draw? I did all that bragging for nothing?

The Braggart then walked over to me. He reluctantly held out his hand. "Congrats. You're the first person to ever fight me and end the match in a draw," He said with a VERY fake smile, only to please the crowd. "My name is Chad. Chad Ian."

"Thanks" I said playing along. "I'm Vinny Parker" Suddenly, he pulled his lips to my ear and said "Beginners, luck my friend. Next time we'll have real Pokemon, and you won't beginner anymore."

"I'll beat you anytime, anywhere" I responded.

"He what!?" Kelsey asked, dumbfounded at how I handled the battle.

"He used the poison powder and slowed Eevee down, and then they clashed with solar beam and shadow ball. It ended in a draw." Derek and Thomas explained. Kelsey decided to go home because she was bored of beating Derek and me. What she didn't realize was that as soon as she left, Chad Ian just entered.

**Normal POV**

The next day, Vinny finally arrived at school early. Something about his new rival gave him new inspiration to excel. When class started, all of the kids were talking about the new kid. Vinny, Derek, Thomas, and Kelsey asked who the new kid was and one of the students who the new kid was and he answered, why Vinny definitely knows him. It's Chad Ian.

Preview:

Vinny: Chad!

Chad: What?

Vinny: What are you doing here?

Chad: This is a Pokemon Academy moron, what do you think I'm here for?

Vinny: (Sigh)

Kelsey: Next time on Generation V; Final Exam! (Look forward to it please!)

**Author's notes:** It's BlackEcho17 here to give you the updated version of chapter 2 of the Generation V series! I've nothing else to say except that the next chapter will contain real Pokemon in it!


	3. Final Exam! Renewed

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Academy Saga

Episode 3, Final Exam!

The Pokemon Academy is expected to have a bright future ahead of them. Their goal is to restore a Champion from Pallet City, like the Supreme Champion once was. They have sorted out the best and brightest students from the worst and poorest trainers that wouldn't have a chance of being a great trainer. Little do they know, one trainer is about to make his own legacy…

**Vinny's POV**

Chad Ian was definitely an ass hole. I was the only person who had both desks at my side empty. Before Mr. Lived told him where to sit he walked over to an empty seat beside me and sat there, smirking the entire time. I gave him a furious look, and his grin only expanded. He sat there tapping his pencil on the desk all day long, realizing it pissed me off when I told him to stop.

"And that's what you're supposed to do for the final exam. It starts in 5 hours. I hope you're ready" Mr. Lived droned on, then looked at me "Because surely at least one of you will fail. Your groups will be assigned on the sheets out side the door."

"Ass hole," I muttered to myself. Being the closest to the door, I managed to get to see my group.

Group number 4: Vincent Parker, Kelsey Richton, My face lit up and I smiled. Jaryd Baka. I frowned. I hate that snitch! Derek Pierce. Smile. Thomas Canin. Chad Ian. I almost fainted. My group was the people I knew the most, especially Derek and Kelsey. However, the part about Chad really ruined my day.

**Kelsey's POV**

"You're not going to complain through the entire exam, are you?" I asked, though I knew the answer to my question.

"Yes, Kelsey," Vinny replied. "The entire time," I really was annoyed. So I decided to annoy Vinny back.

"So, is this Chad Ian guy cute?"

"WHAT?!"

"I just never seen this Chad, since I was focusing on the teacher, and I was wondering if he was really cute or not."

"HELL NO!" Vinny screamed. "I'm much better looking than him!"

"He's that ugly?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. Vinny finally shut his mouth.

**Normal POV**

As the kids walked to the Viridian Meadow (A large area of meadow in the center of the Viridian Forest), they saw Thomas, Jaryd, and Chad. Sitting in the grass, waiting for the rest of their group. When they got there, a rather tall man, about 7 feet tall, appeared out of nowhere! He was wearing a black suit that looked like it just was taken out of the closet it in a year. Probably did.

"Hello, my name is Ken Carlston, I'm the person assigned to grade your final exam. I'm an official Gym Leader and the master of the Psychic type. Now before we begin I have to decide which Pokemon Is best for you. If you will take this little quiz it'll be easier for me to decide." He handed out the quiz and the group finished it in less than a minute. Each and every one was eager to see which Pokemon they would get.

"Thomas Canin, age 17, your Pokemon will be a male Growlithe."

"Kelsey Richton, age 15, your Pokemon will be a female Cyndaquil."

"Chad Ian, age 15, your Pokemon will be a male Eevee."

"Derek Pierce, age 16, your Pokemon will be a male Mudkip."

"Vincent Parker, age 15, your Pokemon will be a male Bulbasaur."

"Jaryd Baka, age 16, your Pokemon will be a female Rattata."

The kids all celebrated on how they got the Pokemon, except, Jaryd, who hated Rattatas, Kelsey, who got the type she specifically didn't want to get, and Chad, who seemed like he couldn't care less.

"Now your exam will be separated into three parts. Survival training, Pokemon battling, and a written exam. We will now separate you all among the Viridian Forest." Mr. Carlston then sent out a Kadabra, teleporting the kid's away in separate locations.

**Vinny's POV**

**"**Bulbasaur, go!" Bulbasaur emerged from his Pokeball. Then Bulbasaur's Pokeball disappeared!

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur yelled. It must have been glad to finally emerge from its Pokeball.

"So, how are you doing today, Bulbasaur?" I asked the little plant-animal creature.

"Fine, but I could use a little more fresh air if you ask me!" My mouth dropped. I thought Pokemon weren't supposed to talk!

"You can talk?" I asked, surprised at this amazing event.

"Aah, Shit. I guess I kind of blew my cover there. Yeah, I'm a talking Bulbasaur, but you'll keep it a secret, right?" He responded.

"Why?"

"Imagine what all the scientists would do to me if they found me," He barked, obviously, he didn't like being locked up in a room full of needles all day.

"You're a grass type, right?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"So that means you know all about the wilderness, right? That means you could get food, and know how to get back to the meadow!" I said excitingly. This would be easier than I thought!

"Sorry bub, but I've been raised indoors all my life, I don't really know and oak tree from a pine tree!" When I heard that I froze. We were in deep shit now!

Preview:

Vinny: Look at that big Pokemon!

Bulbasaur: It's the bug/fighting type Heracross!

Vinny: Well, what are you waiting for, go get it!

Bulbasaur: WHAT!?

Vinny: Next time, Crossed Paths! Look forward to it please!

Author's Notes: This is the re-made version of episode 3. I know it's a little short, but there really wasn't much I could to do without completely changing the plot. Oh well, does it really matter? It does? Oh shit…


	4. Crossed Paths! Renewed

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except for my original Characters

Generation V

Academy Saga

Episode 4, Crossed Paths

"We're in deep shit now!" I told Bulbasaur.

"Survival in the forest can't be that bad, can it?" Bulbasaur said cheerfully. "After all, we can travel around, looking for forest Pokemon and maybe even catch some new Pokemon!"

"I don't have any Pokeballs with me!"

"You have mine," All of a sudden Bulbasaur's Pokeball was zapped into my hand. "It's just one Pokeball, though, so you better use it on a Pokemon worth catching." Bulbasaur warned. We traveled through the large trees, and the tall grass of the forest, seeing several Pokemon that didn't get my interest, such as Venonat, Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, and Metapod. We decided to go in the forbidden area of the forest, where trainers were the only people allowed.

"I'm sort of a trainer," I said, trying to convince Bulbasaur to go in with me.

"No fucking way!" He replied, "If I was caught with you, I'd be stuck in a Pokeball for the rest of my life and you'd never be able to do so much as to pet a Pokemon!"

"Fine, have it your way, then," I walked past the sign without Bulbasaur.

**Bulbasaur's POV**

I watched as my future trainer walked into the forbidden zone. I walked the other way, when,

"Wow! Look at the pwetty Bulbasaur!" A few little kids ran at me. They started to pet me, grab my vines, and one even licked my bulb!

"Damn kids!" I yelled. I got mad and made a furious vine whip attack, slapping all the little children silly.

"Ow!"

"Mommy!"

"Waaah!"

As soon as they cried and ran away I ran into the forbidden zone trying to catch up with Vinny.

Vinny's POV 

"Vinny!" I heard Bulbasaur scream, running after me. He came to a screeching stop, knocking into me and we both toppled over. I hit my head on something hard. I rubbed the back of my head, to find a Heracross, no longer asleep. It looked grumpy and angry, all the while looking at me.

"Heracross!" It yelled, slightly mad.

"He said to go away right now or you'll be sorry," Bulbasaur warned.

"Nice bug, good bug" I tried to calm the bug/fighting type down. Heracross was one of my favorite Pokemon. I wanted to catch it off guard and attack it and then capture it.

"We should really run," Bulbasaur suggested.

"When I say now, Tackle the Heracross' leg. It will topple over and then I can catch it!" I whispered to Bulbasaur.

"What!? You want me to try to topple this big mother fucker down!?" I smirked and then nodded. The Heracross then started to ignore us and it walked away

"NOW!" I yelled, signaling Bulbasaur to use his tackle attack.

"Fuck no!" Instead, he used his vine whip to trip the Heracross. The vine grabbed the massive Pokemon's head, and he comically toppled over!

"Like I'm going to get close to this big mother, you dumbass!" Heracross then stood up, mad as all Hell.

"Should we run now?" Bulbasaur asked. I nodded. He started charging at us with a horn attack. Bulbasaur managed to jump out of the way, and Heracross managed to ram into a tree! His horn broke it off of the stump but the tree was still falling, right on top of the head!

"TIMBER!" I yelled as the tree smashed into Heracross' head. He started to walk around a little dizzily and eventually fell to the ground, beaten. Now was my chance!

"Pokeball, go!" I cried as Bulbasaur's Pokeball received a new owner, as did Heracross.

"Looks like he wasn't as tough as we thought he was!" I bragged. " I bet you could have beaten him!"

"Either that, or that was one dense tree," Bulbasaur said as he walked over to the tree. "But let's not find that out the hard way!" He poured a bit of secretion from his bulb and poured it onto the tree, and suddenly, a small plant emerged from the tree trunk!

"Nice. I've never seen any Bulbasaur be able to do that before" I said to Bulbasaur.

"Wha…" Bulbasaur looked a little weak. He got dizzy and then fainted. I ran over to Bulbasaur, picking him up.

"Bulbasaur!" I yelled, trying to wake him up. "Bulbasaur wake up!" Now I was starting to shake him, but he still wouldn't awaken! Suddenly, I heard a noise from the trees above me. I looked up to see the psychic type to stare down at me!

"Kadabra!" a Kadabra teleported from nowhere and then teleported my weak Bulbasaur and I to the back to the Viridian Meadow.

"What the hell was that all about!" I yelled. Mr. Carlston laughed.

**Bulbasaur's POV**

"Bulbasaur, wake up" said a soothing and gentle voice. It was a girl with almost glowing brown hair and eyes to match. Standing next to her was another kid about 15 or 16 but a little bigger than Vinny. He had a buzz-cutted blond hair and dull green eyes. Also standing beside him was Vinny, who looked a little worried but tried not to show it. Noticing that there were other people around instead of speaking English I said, "Bulbasaur, Bulba"

**Normal POV**

"So the test was to just catch another Pokemon?" Vinny asked, holding Bulbasaur in his arms. He was afraid that Bulbasaur was still too weak to walk. He didn't know what happened with the tree, but the sap thing weirded him out. _Could this be some special technique? _He thought to himself. It didn't matter to him, though. His new Pokemon was still alive and healthy, and that was all that was important.

"Yes" Mr. Carlston said. "And you all passed with flying colors, except Jaryd who's probably still in the forest right now!" He sent out his Kadabra to go retrieve the failure.

He pulled out some Revives and potions and fully healed all of the kids' Pokemon.

"Moving on to the next challenge, Pokemon battling!" He said. "This will be three one on one battles, but you shouldn't be prepared because you don't know what kind of battle you're in for! It could be a single battle, double battled, or even a one on two battle!"

Vinny's face light up. _Hell yeah. _He thought. _This is what I live for. Just as long as I don't get a one on two battle… _

Vinny: Kelsey, I'm taking you down!

Kelsey: I don't think so!

Derek: Looks like I'm gonna be facing Chad!

Chad: …

Thomas: Well, I guess I get the easy match!

Jaryd: Hey!

Vinny: Next time on Generation V, First Battle, first loss!

Chad: That obviously means Derek!

Author's Notes: Aah… newly revised chapters are like fresh, hot cups of coffee. But then again, new chapters completely better! Oh well, I think the battle scene (if you can call it that much), deserves to be undisturbed except with a little more detail. At least I'll be extending chapter 5 a lot more, though!


	5. First Battle, First Loss!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Academy Saga

Episode 5: First Battle, First Loss

They are known as observant battlers. They have the ability to accurately predict what moves their opponent will use and act on them. Because of this, they are able to fight better in single battles. In the single battle division, 72 people have been crowned champions in the single battle division. Many organizations try to train these people to help sponsor them, but because of their rare genetic trait, they are almost impossible to find outside of the Pokemon League.

**Vinny's POV**

_Hell yeah, this is what I live for_

"First match will be between Derek and Chad" Mr. Carlston announced. Please get ready for a double battle.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Derek warned Chad. Chad didn't flinch. I wasn't sure if he was paying any attention to his opponent. Instead he was looking directly at me, he still must have wanted to settle the score between us from the arcade.

**Derek's POV**

"Ready, steady, go!" Mr. Carlston yelled. I sent out my Mudkip and my Pokemon I caught in the forest, Treecko. A combination of water/ground and grass, should give me an edge in battle. Chad sent out an Eevee, and well, just Eevee.

"Aren't you going to send out your other Pokemon?" I asked, a little angrily at Chad.

"No need to" He said, not even looking at me, "I can beat you with just one Pokemon, and besides, I think I'll save it for a real battle"

"Mudkip, water gun attack!" Mudkip fired a beam of foamy water, aimed at Chad's Eevee. Eevee quickly dodged it and tackled Treecko. Treecko stood up and swung its tail at Eevee using the pound attack. Eevee dodged the blow and used quick attack to instantly charge Mudkip. Treecko jumped in the air, ready to slam down hard on Eevee with a pound. Treecko used some centrifugal force, nearly tripling his pound attack. However, Treecko didn't realize that Mudkip was right next to Eevee and when Eevee easily dodged it, Treecko slammed Mudkip, causing him to faint.

"Mudkip, return!" I cried as I sent my Mudkip into his Pokeball.

"Eevee, iron tail!" Eevee's tail turned into a glowing metal as he knocked Treecko down on the ground, and when Treecko tried to get up, he immediately lost consciousness. I returned Treecko and said.

"No fair! You struck Treecko while I returned Mudkip!"

"That's why I don't ever use two Pokemon at the same time" Chad explained. "You can't focus on the entire battle like you can on a 1 on 1"

I grumbled for a bit but what he said was true. I moved back to where everyone else was at and took a seat.

"Next match, single battle between Thomas and Jaryd. They stepped in the middle of the meadow and sent out their Pokemon.

"Go, Rattata!"

"Go, Arcanine!"

"Arcanine?" Jaryd gulped. "You used a fire stone already!?"

"Arcanine, fire blast!" Arcanine fired a huge blast of fire knocking out Rattata with one blow!

**Vinny's POV**

"The winner is, Thomas and Arcanine!" Mr. Carlston announced. "Next match, a double battle between Vincent and Kelsey!"

"Ready to lose, Kelsey?" I asked her, positive that my Heracross and Bulbasaur would win.

"Vinny, you've never, ever beat me in the arcade and you're never going to beat me in real life either!"

"Suit yourself, go Bulbasaur and Heracross!"

"Go Cyndaquil and Wurmple!"

**Normal POV**

The battle began! Heracross easily knocked out Wurmple with a horn attack but Cyndaquil used this time to dodge Bulbasaur's tackle, have Kelsey return Wurmple, and fire a flamethrower at Heracross. Heracross fell down, too injured to stand up.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip, Heracross, return!" Vinny cried. Bulbasaur used his vines to lash at Cyndaquil, but instead used the vines to wrap around Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil easily broke free by increasing the flame on her back, burning Bulbasaur's vines and then fired a flamethrower at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur went down, hard, and fainted.

**Vinny's POV**

"Bulbasaur!" I cried as I ran towards my new buddy. "Please say something!"

"Where's that son of a bitch that did this to me? I'm gonna go kick his sorry ass!" He said, fully healed and mad as all hell. We were in the outskirts of the meadow, and I asked everybody to give me time alone so me and Bulbasaur could chat a little. Though talking to my foul-mouthed Bulbasaur was like talking to a little child who just learned some new words.

"Dirty little pissant bastard. He should really get some fucking breath mints the next time he uses his flamethrower attack"

"Any other cursing you'd like to say while we're alone right now?" I teased.

"Yeah, fuck you!" he said playfully. We walked back towards the center of the meadow, where my next, and greatest challenge so far lay ahead of me. A written test!

Authors notes: Whew! My longest chapter yet! I did manage to fit in three battles in one story, one to make up for Chapter 3! R&R please!


	6. Pika Power!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Rise of the Champions

Academy Saga

Episode 6: Pika Power!

In the history of all the Pokemon, this one has been the most popular by far. Ever since the 47th Pokemon single battle grand champion was crowned, movements to capture the electric type Pikachu have grown. 10 years later, the already rare mouse was either captured, hunted, poached, or tamed to the point of extinction. Only descendants of the 47th champion, or the Supreme Champion as some would like to call it, were promised a descendant of the Supreme Champions Pikachu.

**Normal POV**

As Vinny and Bulbasaur walked to the center of the meadow, he realized there was no one there. He found a not on one of the chairs saying:

'Vinny, We're taking the test at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Hope you don't get lost (Just Kidding) Be there by tomorrow at 10:00 AM!!

Kelsey.

"Well Bulbasaur, it looks like we're taking another hike" Vinny sighed. He hated walking a lot, especially if he was walking towards something he didn't want to do. He noticed that Bulbasaur was unusually quiet. He turned to see his grass type buddy staring at a wild Caterpie!

"Bulbasaur, you wanna catch it or beat it"

"I wanna fight it, you can do whatever you want with it"

"Okay, Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Bulbasaur brought out two vines from his bulb on his back and whipped at Caterpie. The bug type worm rolled back a few feet to avoid the lashing. Caterpie shot out some white, sticky web, its string shot attack, and glued Bulbasaur down on the ground. Bulbasaur was able to move no further, so Caterpie took advantage of his sticky situation and tackled Bulbasaur, again and again.

Vinny tried to remember some of the attacks that Kelsey beat him with, back when he was first using the arcade. Then he remembered one.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf attack!" Bulbasaur responded by shooting out some razor-edged leaves, cutting him free of the webby substance and tearing into Caterpie. The liitle bug couldn't take all the hits and eventually fainted. Vinny then realized that he didn't have any Pokeballs with him. Speaking of the devil, a Pokeball brought Caterpie inside it. It wiggled around a few times but was caught. A young boy, about 11 or 12 ran up to the Pokeball and handed it to Vinny.

"You really shouldn't go into the Viridian forest without any Pokeballs" The kid scolded. He wore a lime green shirt and blue jeans. He had black spiky hair, and an official Pokemon League hat, like the one the Supreme Champion wore.

"Who are you, and how did you get those Pokeballs?" Vinny asked, annoyed that he had been scolded by a little kid. Children under the age of 15 weren't allowed to carry Pokeballs, empty or full.

"I'm an official Pokemon trainer" He said, pulling out a round, white badge with a red P on it. "I was qualified under 'special circumstances'. I'm descendant of the Supreme Champion, Ash Ketchum"

Vinny's jaw dropped. He didn't know the Ketchum family still lived even close to Pallet City. "So" Vinny asked, pretending not to be surprised, "What's you're name?"

"My name is Gary. Gary Ketchum. What's yours?"

"Vincent Vinny Parker" The two walked out of the forest, talking about several random things. Despite the age difference, they had many things in common. By the time they arrived at the Pokemon Center, it was about 7:00 PM and already the sky was turning dark.

"Well, Gary, who's you're new friend?" Nurse Joy asked. No matter how many Generations there were, The Joy family didn't change one bit.

"This is Vinny, he's going to qualify for the final test tomorrow. So, Nurse Joy, did you heal my Pokemon?"

"Sure did" She opened a Pokeball in her hand, revealing a Pikachu.

"Pikachu" the electric mouse Pokemon said in delight, happy to see its trainer again. The two did a short hugging seen, but when they saw that everyone was looking at them, Vinny and Bulbasaur included, in surprise, he quickly pushed Pikachu away.

"It's good to see you too" Gary said, a little embarrassed.

"So, the loser finally decides to show up, eh?" Jaryd mocked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, in fact I remember you losing without making a single move" Chad said, walking behind him.

"I see. When did you decide to stick up for Vinny, Chad?" Derek said coming from upstairs.

"I just hate losers" He replied.

"So, I see everyone is here" Said Mr. Carlston, with Thomas and Kelsey following him "Vinny, Thomas, and Derek can take their test early. Kelsey and Chad don't have to because they already passed two out of the three challenges"

"Shit" I mumbled to myself, "I hate tests"

"WAIT!" Gary yelled attracting even more attention. "I have a different challenge"

"What would that be?" Mr. Carlston asked.

"I'm already a qualifying Pokemon trainer, so if any of you can beat me in a single Pokemon battle, then they quailify!"

"No thanks" Thomas replied. "I'd rather just take the test"

"Me, too" Derek said, a little nervously. They both realized who Gary was, and neither of them wanted to lose.

"I will" Vinny said. "You may be an official trainer, and a descendant of Ash Ketchum, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're strong"

Gary gave Vinny a slight smirk, and they walked outside to the Viridian Trainer House. They registered and would battle in one hour.

"Which Pokemon are you going to use?" Derek asked. "Bulbasaur, right?"

"Nope"

"Then Heracross?"

"You'll see" Vinny said with a smile. An hour later, they walked into the arena. A crowd gathered quickly there. Not only was the descendant of the Supreme Champ battling but he was taking it seriously against a junior trainer. Little did they know they weren't going to see much of a show.

"I'll start off first. Go Pikachu!"

"Then I'll use this one, Caterpie!"

As Caterpie and Pikachu were released from their Pokeballs, Pikachu opened the battle by jumping in the air and sending his thundershock attack at Caterpie. Caterpie was struck by the yellow bolt but it managed to stay up. Pikachu was shocked to see it stand up to its most powerful attack. And as soon as Pikachu was about to land…

"Caterpie! String shot attack!" Caterpie fired his silky substance at Pikachu, immobilizing him. The worm used the same strategy on Pikachu as it did with Bulbasaur, but in this case there was nothing Pikachu could do to break out. Gary, realizing his defeat, recalled his Pikachu into his Pokeball. With Caterpie the victor, and gaining some experience points, he started a magical white glow. As the form of Caterpie Changed shape into the cocoon shaped Pokemon, Metapod.

"Wow!" Vinny said in shock. "Caterpie was in just one battle and he already evolved!"

"That's because Caterpie is one of the fastest evolving Pokemon" Kelsey said, emerging from the crowd with Derek, Thomas, and Mr. Carlston.

"Well, Vinny, it seems that you graduate. Derek and Thomas will take their test in the morning. For now, lets all go to bed.

That night, Vinny sat outside the Pokemon Center, Staring at his two Pokeballs, with Heracross and Metapod in them. Bulbasaur then whispered to Vinny, "Well, congratulations Vinny, you've finally become a Pokemon trainer. I do have one question, though, why didn't you use me in battle?"

"Well, you're not just my only Pokemon, Bulbasaur. I have to train the others too"

"I see. I thought it was that you're just mad at me for losing when it mattered" Vinny gulped.

"It was that, wasn't it! You think I can't beat an electric type Pokemon!" Bulbasaur practically yelled.

_This was going to be a long night, _Vinny thought to himself as Bulbasaur threw a barrage of curses at him.

Author's notes: Well, that's my 6th chapter for you guys and I've decided to completely add in a new character for my story. I had an entirely different story for this chapter where Vinny took the harsh and dangerous adventure of taking a test, but I decided against it. Thank me later. R&R Please! P.S. I've decided on two things. This will be the regular length of my chapters and I am going to stick with the normal POV **FOR NOW!** Thanx for the tips Kawaii Kitsune Cub!


	7. Graduation Party!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters (Even if I did, would you believe me?) except my original Characters

They are known simply as the Bandits. While they're not as uncontrollable as you're average bandits, they are the most feared organized crime group in the world since Team Rocket. On the outside they just look like wild criminals, robbing banks at gunpoint, Pokemon poaching, and thievery, but it is what goes on in the inside is what counts. Legend tells that two lowly Team Rocket members and their Meowth founded this organization to spite their boss, but were killed by their own members. That ruthless man then stepped up to take control and became the Bandits. They are known simply as the bandits, and they feared throughout the world.

Rise of the Champions

Academy Saga

Episode 7, Graduation Party

After Bulbasaur's verbal onslaught against Vinny, the two quickly made up after a promise to use him in the next battle. The darkness vanished from the sky that morning, as the sun's rays vanquished every last bit of sleep from our heroes. At that moment, Vinny finally crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Wake up grads!" Mr. Carlston yelled in their ears. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Another hour of sleep?" Vinny asked a little groggily.

"No, this" The teacher/gym leader pulled out a white badge with a violet P on it. "This is your official trainer badge. Now you're official Pokemon Trainers" That statement woke Vinny up.

"Are you coming or not?" Kelsey yelled, walking into the Pokemon Center Bedroom. "We've been waiting with nothing to do for over an hour! Hurry, if we make the bus, we can go to the graduation party!"

"Party!" Vinny yelled, putting on his shirt, "I'm there!" The group of 7 ran to the Pokemon Center bus stop making it just on time. The only people in the bus were some men in the back all wearing trench coats. There were 3 in all, and had faces that looked like they were about to pull out M16's. needless to say, the group got a bad vibe from them.

They finally arrived in their hometown of Pallet City. It was a 10 minute walk from there, and they were going to be a little late. When they got there, they realized the men in trench coats were following them. All the kids in the school had to be there, there was about every different type of party food there, a D.J. and several other party items. The kids were all having a good time when

"All right! Nobody make a move or the teacher here gets it!" the trench coats surrounded none other than Mr. Lived, who seemed to have fainted standing up. One of the coats held up a knife to his throat.

"Go ahead and kill him" a student yelled. "We don't give a damn!" The coats were furious at the statement and threw Mr. Lived down. One grabbed a Mareep from his Pokeball and put a knife to its throat. The crowd gasped.

"You wouldn't dare kill your own Mareep!" The Mareep was too terrified to move let alone use her thundershock attack to shock him. "Now, throw down your Pokeballs and leave. Several were mumbling at this but before a Pokeball could be dropped, an Eevee snuck up behind the man with the knife and used his tackle attack right on the man's back. He screamed and let go of Eevee. This gave Kelsey, Derek, Gary, and Thomas ample time to send out their own Pokemon.

"Go Cyndaquil!"

"Go Mudkip and Treecko!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Arcanine go!" The 5 pokemon were released from their Pokeballs only to encounter the coat's Houndour, Poochyena, Shroomish, Grimer, Numel, and Corphish. Another coat sent out a Beldum and a Bagon. The third coat seemed to have none. Realizing they had less Pokemon, Vinny sent out Heracross and Bulbasaur ran to his side. Eevee then jumped in front of the bunch of the kids' Pokemon and yelled "Eevee" The Houndour started off the battle by firing a beam of fire, the flamethrower attack, at Arcanine. The fire type Arcanine resisted the attack and rammed Houndour using the tackle attack. The Corphish shot a stream of bubbles at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil dodged it and shot out a few tiny fire balls at Shroomish. Shroomish took the hit and rolled back a few yards. Soon the landscape was filled with the 16 Pokemon dodging and weaving the attacks and trying to land a few hits of their own.

Arcanine vs. Houndour

Bulbasaur and Treecko vs. Corphish and Numel

Cyndaquil and Heracross vs Grimer and Poochyena

Eevee vs. Bagon

Pikachu and Mudkip vs. Shroomish and Beldum

The entire school ground were divided into these 5 separate battles. Treecko used the bullet seed attack, sending multiple attacks at Corphish. Bulbasaur did the same but with his razor leaf attack. Corphish was barely effected by the onslaught because he used his harden attack, making his already thick shell even more durable. Behind Corphish, Numel sent several embers aimed at Treecko. But before the ember attack could hit its target, Bulbasaur blocked the attack with his vine whip.

Meanwhile, Cyndaquil sent out her flamethrower attack shooting off a ray of flames. The flamethrower struck Grimer square in his face. Grimer retaliated by raising his sludgy fist into the air and pounding on the fire mouse Pokemon. Heracross saw Cynadaquil take the hit and flew at Grimer, preparing to catapult the poison type Pokemon into the air. Heracross then realized that the Poochyena was biting his leg. Heracross picked up the tiny puppy, and threw him into the school's wall, knocking the dark type out. Grimer sprayed some sludge from his mouth and knocked Cyndaquil several yards back.

No matter how many times the Dragon type Bagon could try to head butt his foe Eevee, the little normal type dodged the blow with ease and countered it by tackling him. Eventually Eevee fired an eerie orb of darkness and the shadow ball attack knocked out Bagon. Eevee looked at Chad to hear any praise from his trainer, but received none.

Shroomish tried using the leech seed technique on Pikachu, but the mouse could move almost as fast as Eevee. Eventually Pikachu used his signature move, the thunderbolt attack, hurling the electric bolt at Shroomish. The grass type Pokemon took the attack, but felt a little dizzy afterwards. This let Pikachu use the quick attack on Shroomish, knocking him at Beldum. Mudkip fired many streams of water at Beldum, but it appeared that nothing could hurt the steel Pokemon. All of a sudden, Shroomish was flying into Beldum, distracting him and lowering his defenses. With the combined efforts of Pikachu's thunderbolt and Mudkip's Water gun, the steel powerhouse finally fell.

Soon Arcanine, Eevee, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Cyndaquil, Mudkip, Treecko, and Pikachu emerged the victors. When all the coats recalled their Pokemon and sent out a Torcoal. The fire type Pokemon used a large smokescreen to blind our heroes and make a quick escape.

"That was the most exciting party I've ever had!" Vinny yelled. "Hey where is everybody?" In the confusion, all the students ran home and hid in their rooms.

Noticing a Pokeball lying on the ground, Kelsey picked up the Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside it, Mareep. "What should we do with this Mareep?" she asked.

"Well, seeing that it's been abandoned, you should keep it" Mr. Carlston said, walking up to the kids.

"And where were you, Mr. Carlston?" Derek said angrily.

"I was down the street getting a hot dog" He replied, showing the hot dog in his hand, while his Kadabra was enjoying a juicy hamburger.

"Well, now that you've all graduated, you can all go on the plane to the Braven region" he said. "Figuring that you all work so well as a team, I've decided to put you all to the group challenge"

"Count me out" Chad said from a distance. "I'd rather work alone"

"Did I ever say you had a choice" Mr. Carlston yelled. That made Chad stop walking away. "You either take it or leave it. Besides, I've already registered you all anyway."

"Sorry, but I think I'm just going to travel around and train" Thomas said. "I'm really not interested in collecting gym badges, or being the best" Thomas got up on his Arcanine's back and rode off into the sunset"

"I'll describe the details on the way there" Mr. Carlston explained. They all got in his mini-van he'd mysteriously acquired and drove to the airport.

Author's Notes: Well, that ends the Academy Saga, and the junior trainers are juniors no more. In case you were wondering, here are the Heroes' Pokemons' levels.

Bulbasaur 13, Heracross 9, Metapod 8, Eevee 16, Cyndaquil 14, Mareep 10, Wurmple 5, Mudkip 14, Treecko 11, Pikachu 12. I'll update these levels every five chappys for now so until then, Take Care. P.S. R&R please, I'm desperate!


	8. Battle in the Streets!

I don't or ever will own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original ones.

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 8, Battle in the Streets

They are known as the group battlers. Even in the Braven region, they are very rare. They are a group of trainers who work together collecting gym badges and qualifying for the World Championships. The trainers take turns battling different gym leaders and when they collect each of the 17 gym badges, they are each qualified. When a group works together they are usually much weaker than regular trainers, but are reduced of some stress of having to work alone.

"Flight 5343 has just landed. Please pick up your luggage" A voice announced. The group had finally arrived in the Braven region, the only region to allow group battlers. Vinny, Chad, Kelsey, Derek, and Gary all awaited for this moment. They had finally become Pokemon trainers. But now the easy part is over. The true quest finally opened before them. They were ready to…

"I'm hungry" Vinny complained for the 8437th time "Those peanuts really didn't go down so well"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry too, so if you don't mind, we don't we all go out for some lunch!" Gary suggested. "That's only if we have approval with our captain, though" he joked, looking at Chad. They had to elect a team leader to do all the registering, and Kelsey had other plans in Eon city, Gary wasn't old enough to do it, Derek wanted to do some sightseeing, and Vinny just couldn't be trusted.

"Very funny, but when I go to register, you'll all be coming with me. Go do whatever you'd like, but be in front of the Eon city Pokemon Center by 7. That'll give you 4 hours to do whatever you like. Did your brain get all that, Vinny?" Vinny cursed to himself for a bit but then he and Bulbasaur walked away. Kelsey ran in the opposite direction, Gary followed Vinny, and Derek walked to the tower, where you could see the entire city from up there. That left Chad sitting in front of the Pokemon Center, sitting patiently. Suddenly, a few kids about Chad's age walked out, of the Pokemon Center, talking about how all the weak Pokemon they gained up and beaten on. This got Chad's attention, and he quickly followed.

"That'll teach ya, ya dirty little snot-nosed brat!" The leader of the gang said as his Magnemite barbecued a little kid's Teddiursa.

"URSA!" The little normal type screamed in pain and agony. The little creature already couldn't stand up, and didn't understand why anyone would want to continue hurting it. All of a sudden, a shadow ball struck Magnemite's large eye, temporarily blinding it. The little kid recalled his Teddiursa back in his Pokeball, and ran away. The steel/electric type shook it off and flew at Eevee using the tackle attack. Eevee managed to dodge the attack and ran so fast that it made several illusions of himself, the double team attack. The entire alley was filled with Eevees. The Magnemite tackled one and thundershocked another, but none of his attacks seemed to hit. The five other trainers sent out their Pokemon, A Geodude, Ekans, Mankey, Meditite, and a Seedot. The Geodude punched at several of the illusions, Ekans shot many poisonous needles at the images, Mankey was running around wildly at all the Eevee, Seedot shot seeds at the "Eevees" and Meditite just meditated. Eventually the Pokemon were going to hit Eevee, Chad thought, trying to find a way out of the situation. Suddenly, Meditite awakened from his trance and used the hi-jump kick on the Eevee. The other Pokemon gained up on the poor Pokemon until Chad recalled it, and ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Dear me, young man, how could you get your Eevee in such a condition?" Nurse Joy asked a little angry at the irresponsibility of the young man before him.

"Please, could you just heal him by 6 o'clock?" Chad replied, annoyed being lectured by someone who didn't understand his situation at all. _Damn it, _he thought, ashamed of having to run away, _I'm going to have to find a way to beat these guys, after all, I'm one of the few observant battlers there are._

At exactly 6:30, Chad walked back into the same alley he previously had lost.

"I'm here for a rematch" He called, to the group of six punks. "Feel free to send out all your Pokemon"

"You don't now what you're getting into, kid" "I'm going to kill you dead" "I'll be glad to you little fuckhead." "Arrogant little bastard" "Prepare for the beating of ya life, mate" They each sent out their Pokemon, and Chad sent out his Eevee. The gang Pokemon quickly surrounded Eevee. Eevee started the battle by using the swagger technique, making each of their Pokemon very mad. The Mankey was the first to charge, jumping forward and preparing for a mega kick attack. Eevee dodged the kick and Mankey rammed into Geodude. Geodude wasn't fazed at all by the attack, but Mankey sure was. Mankey fell face first and his trainer quickly recalled him. Before Geodude could respond, Eevee's tail glowed a white light and used the steel type iron tail attack, which is super effective against rock types. Geodude was the next to faint.

"That's two down" Chad bragged, taunting his foes. "just 4 more to go"

"You little prick!" One yelled. "Everyone attack him at the same time!" The four remaining Pokemon lunged at Eevee, Eevee used the substitute attack making a copy of himself but drained some of his energy away. Eevee did manage to dodge just as the substitute took the hit and was shattered. The excess force from the opponents' attacks did not shatter, however. The Meditite's hi-jump kick knocked out Magnemite while Ekans' poison fang poisoned the Seedot and fainted it. Soon a shadow ball erupted from Eevee and fainted the Meditite. All that was left was Ekans and Eevee. Ekans was recalled to his Pokeball and the gang said in unison "You'll pay for this, punk!" The gang ran off quickly to the their mom's house. Chad looked at his watch. It was 6:50. Chad rushed to the Pokemon Center.

Chad got there a little late but Kelsey and Derek were the only ones there.

"Where's the brat?"

"Which one, Gary or Vinny?" Kelsey joked.

"Both, I guess"

"They're still not back from the VR Arcade"

"They have real Pokemon and they still use the VR?"

"Hey there!" Vinny yelled. "Sorry we're late. I was fighting this tough guy with a Machamp! I won, of course"

"Yeah, right after losing to him 7 times in a row" Gary explained. "The VR Machamp was never healed, remember?"

"Don't remind me"

"Listen, I've already registered for you guys and I'm going to buy you all dinner"

'Gee, Chad. Why are you being so nice?" Vinny asked, half-mocking, half serious.

"Cause I'm gonna be as nice as I can today so I don't have to be so nice tomorrow" Chad explained. "Remember, I'm the team leader so I get to decide when and how we're going to train. So, welcome to my boot camp, Vinny, cause I'm gonna give you special treatment" Vinny gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

The kids all walked to find a decent restaurant. While, Vinny tried to find the most expensive place in the city, they finally decided a few hamburgers would be nice.

Author's Notes: Sorry I had to cut the chapter so short compared to my latest ones, but I'm going to explain some things to the readers. The long boring Paragraphs at the top are sort of like history lessons so you won't get confused. I try to get the reader to picture the battles, like they were watching the show. R&R please! P.S. Eevee's level has been boosted up to 18!


	9. Chad vs Vinny, Round Two!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 9, Chad vs. Vinny, Round Two

The team leader is often the most popular in the group. They have the responsibility to train the team and prepare them for the league. While the trainers can refuse the training, most don't, in hopes of getting stronger. The team leader is usually the strongest member in the group. Team Leaders can usually rival most single trainers, as well.

"Wake up everyone!" Chad screamed. "You have an hour to get dressed, eat, wash up etc. NOW!" Chad's sudden out burst caused Vinny to fall out of the top bunk of the Eon PokeCenter rest floor. Bulbasaur leaped out of the same bed and landed on top of his trainer's back.

"My back!" Vinny screamed. "I think it's broken!"

"Nice try, Vinny" Chad said, already expecting Vinny's scheme. He yanked Vinny's hair up, making Vinny stand up as well.

"What kind of inconsiderate prick makes us run halfway around the entire city at 5:30 in the morning?" Vinny asked.

"We're allowed to take breaks, you know" Kelsey suggested. "Besides, aren't you excited about this training spot he found last night?"

"Not really, besides, Bulbasaur's getting kinda heavy" Vinny wasn't allowed to wear out Bulbasaur in any way, because Chad said he'd need all the energy he has. Bulbasaur didn't have a Pokeball, so that only left carrying him. Bulbasaur was strapped to Vinny's back, sleeping like a baby.

When the two got there, Derek and Gary were already there. Chad made the kids split up to see which way took longer. The kids looked at a large area of geysers, spraying from the ground every now and then.

"This is where we'll begin our training" Now send out one of your Pokemon to begin this exercise. Vinny chose Bulbasaur, Kelsey chose Mareep, Derek chose Treecko, and Gary chose Pikachu. They each ran through a course, which was the most common area for geysers to spring up. The Pokemon didn't like it any more than the trainers did, and it hurt if you were shot up in the air and landed hard. The only two that were hit was Mareep, and Vinny who got hit 4 times! The time finally ended when Vinny decided he'd skip all the training.

"Damn, jackass" Vinny muttered. "He's only doing that to embarrass me"

"I don't know about that, Vinny, getting hit like that can really boost up your endurance and defense" Bulbasaur said, who just loved to see his buddy get hurled up in the air. "And can make me resistant to water attacks"

"Speak for yourself," I whined. "I didn't feel any less pain between the 1st time and the 4th time." The two wandered around in the city, trying to find something to do. Vinny kept losing at the VPA machine, and there wasn't a trainer house in the city. They didn't have any money on them, so they decided to walk back to the PokeCenter.

"Hey, you," A shady voice came from an alley. "You, are a Pokemon trainer, right?" Vinny nodded and walked to the dark alley. "How about a best two out of three battle?" the man asked. The man didn't even bother to introduce himself. This was common for many of the more arrogant trainers. They think the only way for someone to even hear their name is to beat them.

"My name is Vinny, what's yours?"

"If you want to know, beat me first." This was common for many of the more arrogant trainers. They think the only way for someone to even hear their name is to beat them.

"All right, you started the fight, so you choose first," Vinny told the man.

"Then I choose Vaporeon" He tossed a Pokeball on the ground, revealing the water type evolution of Eevee standing majestically in the smelly alley. Its blue mermaid tail wagged back and forth, awaiting his opponent. Vinny thought the man wanted him to use Bulbasaur, so he decided to do a random move and chose one of the two Pokeballs in his pocket. He threw it on the ground and Metapod appeared. The bug cocoon Pokemon immediately hardened as much as he could.

"Vaporeon, ice beam!" The shady man spoke softly. Vaporeon opened his mouth and a glowing blue ray erupted from Vaporeon and when the beam struck Metapod, he was quickly frozen.

"Metapod!" Vinny screamed. His frozen Pokemon couldn't move at all, so Vinny recalled his poor frozen bug and sent out Heracross.

"Looks like I win round one. I now send out Jolteon!" He said as he tossed the electric alternate evolution of Eevee's Pokeball down. The little dog's yellow fur and white mane stiffened completely.

"Heracross, tackle attack!" Heracross opened his wings, and charged at the Jolteon before him, shoulder first. Jolteon jumped high into the air, landing on top of an abandoned building. However, Jolteon's hard landing caused the ceiling to crumble before Jolteon. Jolteon screamed as he fell through the building. Heracross used his horn attack to crumble one of the walls, and his horn charged his foe, knocking him into the air. The trainer could see that his Jolteon lost consciousness and recalled him right before Jolteon would of crashed into the ground.

"You got lucky you won that round, but you won't win the next round!" the man said a little too calmly, as he sent out yet another evolution of Eevee, the fire type Flareon.

Vinny recalled his victorious Heracross back into his Pokeball as he said "It doesn't matter how lucky you get. Winning is still winning,"

"You keep talking like you've already won," the man replied. Vinny looked down at his Bulbasaur, who was already charging into battle using the tackle attack. Flareon got ready to dodge at the last second, but Bulbasaur stopped running and swung out two thin green vines at his foe. Caught off guard, the Flareon took the hit and two red marks appeared on his face. Flareon's vision got a little blurry, and all he could see was Bulbasaur running at him, using the tackle attack once again. With just inches from Flareon, the fire type opened his mouth and gathered a fireball. The fireball was shot out at Bulbasaur with zero time to react. Bulbasaur was knocked back to the side of his trainer, utterly barbecued and beaten.

"Bulbasaur!" Vinny screamed shaking Bulbasaur enough to try to wake him. "Bulbasaur!"

"You've a lot to learn, Vinny," The man said, emerging from the darkness. Then his voice sounded a little more familiar. "You're always rushing into things hoping everything'll be all right and you'll get lucky but I won't allow it!" He realized the man was about his own height and age. The "man" took off a dark cloak to reveal none other than his team leader, Chad. By about 10 o'clock, the two walked to the PokeCenter, both of which did not say a word. While they walked into the Center, Vinny saw his teammates glare at him, none too happy.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Kelsey screamed, while Vinny realized that he's never heard curse like that.

"I… umm…,"

"Ran off to have a special training course like I told him yesterday," Chad interrupted, "I made him battle me in the alleys."

"Oh, okay" Kelsey said skeptically, "Well, sorry Vinny" She walked upstairs to the beds to sleep.

"So, who won?" Gary and Derek asked.

Vinny sighed. "Chad," Vinny then went to a vacant washroom to change his clothes. He sat at one of the tables in the lobby of the PokeCenter, and fell asleep.

Later that night, Vinny walked outside of the PokeCenter, Pokemon fully restored and unable to sleep, sat down next to Chad.

"Sorry, Chad," Vinny apologized.

"For what?"

"For, teaching me a lesson, and thanks for sticking up for me by the way"

"I didn't mean to stick up for you. The last thing we need is our own team hating each other," Chad explained. And as soon as Vinny walked back into the PokeCenter, Chad whispered to himself, "You're welcome."

The next morning, Chad did the same routine waking and Vinny walked out with his Pokemon Bulbasaur, Heracross, and Metapod, and walked out of the doorway, jogging to the hot springs area. "I'll follow your stupid training, Chad. But only until I can beat you," He said to himself as he carried Bulbasaur down to his next challenge.

Author's Notes: (Crickets chirp) ……………… R&R please!


	10. Pidgey's Battle!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 10, Pidgey's Battle!

"Are we there, yet?" Vinny whined. It had been three weeks since Vinny's battle with Chad and they finally decided to move on to their next destination, Aquis city, where their first gym battle will be decided. Since his defeat, Vinny trained harder than ever to be better than Chad, and when he finally got the chance in the league, he'd crush him.

"Hey, Kelsey, how far away is Aquis City, anyway?" Derek asked.

"How do expect me to know?" She replied.

"Well, you're supposed to be the smart one," Derek countered back. He didn't want to get into an argument with her. Kelsey took the saying as a compliment and went silent.

"What's wrong, Gary?" Kelsey asked. Gary had been looking up in the sky ever since they left for Aquis.

"Those, Spearow, they're chasing something away and I'm concerned," The eleven year old boy answered. They all looked up and saw about 39 Spearow pecking at a defenseless Pidgey!

"We've gotta save it!" Derek cried.

"But none of us have a flying type Pokemon so how can we help?" Kelsey asked. Vinny smirked. He threw two Pokeballs into the air and sent out Heracross and Metapod's evolved form, Butterfree.

"I didn't only train my Bulbasaur," Vinny explained, looking at their surprised faces. "I have to have each of my Pokemon super-strong!" Heracross flew up into the air with Butterfree following closely behind it. Heracross charged at the Spearows, making them scatter all over the sky.

"Sleep powder!" Vinny screamed. Obeying Vinny's command, Butterfree shook some sparkling blue powder into the Spearow. The gangs of Spearow were smart enough not to mess with the hypnotic pollen and flew off. In all the confusion, Heracross grabbed the injured Pidgey and landed next to our heroes. Gary grabbed the poor normal/flying type Pokemon and quickly went to work. While Vinny, Kelsey, Derek, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Butterfree, and even Chad watched in amazement as Gary cleaned the wounds, bandaged an injured wing, sprayed a potion on it, and rocked it to sleep. The young trainer then looked at his friends and asked "What, you've never seen a kid treat a Pokemon's wounds before.

It turns out that not only is Gary a trainer, but an excellent medical expert on Pokemon. The Ketchum family tried to round the descendants out so they could be prepared for any challenge. Finally, Gary captured the little Pokemon. For some reason capturing that Pokemon made him so excited, he almost cried tears of joy. They all walked through the grasslands when, they saw miles of miles of cracked, barren wasteland. All the trees were dead, and it looked like zombies could pop out of the gray, lifeless area.

"Who's up for taking a detour?" Vinny asked, crept out by the haunted scene before him. Derek raised his hand, showing that he was all up for the idea. Despite their efforts, Chad, Kelsey, and Gary marched on forward. Vinny and Derek gulped and followed.

"SPEAROW!" the Heroes heard a scream from above. Heracross and Butterfree quickly flew into the air, ready to fight the single Spearow. Suddenly, Several other Spearow flew into sight.

"Enemy count is about 65!" Derek said, with a little fear in his voice.

"No way my Butterfree and Heracross can beat them!" Vinny yelled.

"We're going to have to get the Spearow down here!" Chad said. He sent out his Eevee and Jolteon.

"Right," Kelsey approved, sending out her Cyndaquil and Mareep. Derek unleashed his Mudkip,

"Go, Pikachu!" Gary cried as he threw out his electric type Pokemon.

"Butterfree, return! Bulbasaur, you're up!" Vinny followed.

"Right! Err… Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur stumbled. He forgot he wasn't allowed to talk unless he was alone with Vinny. Heracross landed next to his grass type ally and the heroes' Pokemon stood ready for combat, as the Spearow dived at them.

"Thunderbolt attack!" Gary, Kelsey, and Chad screamed as their electric types charged up their power and hurled their electricity at three unsuspecting Spearow.

"Mudkip, water gun!" Mudkip fired a stream of water from her mouth and the hi-speed stream knocked a Spearow out of the air. Bulbasaur slapped two out with his vine whip, and fired his razor leaf on three other Spearow. It appeared that the Spearow were at so low of a level, that just one hit would knock them out. Eevee fired an orb of dark light and the shadow ball struck a Spearow, but it didn't stop there, it flew past the Spearow, only to knock out three other birds. Heracross knocked a Spearow in close range with his horn and Cyndaquil was firing her flamethrower like crazy at all the Spearow she could see. Soon all but 4 Spearow were left. However, the heroes' Pokemon were too exhausted to make a finishing blow. The Spearow flew up, preparing to use the fly attack. They flew up at a high altitude and dove in on Heracross, Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Pikachu. Gary quickly sent out his Pidgey, recovered from the potion and ordered it to use wing attack. The Pidgey obeyed and slammed two Spearow with its wings. The Pidgey then flapped its wing at a high speed, causing a small twister to appear. The gust attack struck a diving Spearow and blew it out of the sky. The only remaining Spearow, the one aiming at Eevee, was struck by a shadow ball and fainted.

"Pokeball, go!" Derek cried. His Pokeball caught the Spearow and the Heroes recalled all their Pokemon and celebrated. They walked on, marching to their destination once again. Soon after the heroes left, ten Spearows glowed a white light. Their anger caused them to evolve into Fearow, a much more powerful Pokemon. The Fearows then flew off into separate directions to train. When the time was right, they would only have one thought in their mind; revenge.

"We've made it!" Kelsey cried.

"This isn't Aquis City," Derek said.

"No, but finally some civilization!" Kelsey said. It had been ten days since the Spearow incident and the heroes were dirty, sweaty, tired, and hungry. The first thing they were about to do was heal their Pokemon, check in to a hotel, wash up, get some dinner, and hit the sack.

"What's this town called, anyway?" Gary asked.

"It's called Burgundy Town," Answered Derek, looking at his map. The heroes were just walking out of the PokeCenter when

"You're a group, aren't you?" A girl asked.

"Yeah," Vinny replied.

"How about when your Pokemon get healed you can visit us at the Burgundy Trainer House?" The Girl suggested. "I just know our group can beat your group!"

"Yeah, right!" Vinny responded. "With all the training we've done, I know we can't lose!"

"By the way, my name's Kristen, What's yours?"

"Vincent Vinny Parker, and my friends are Derek, Kelsey, and Gary. Our schmuck of a team leader is Chad," Chad didn't flinch at all. He just stood there, arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Good, I suppose you'll be there at 8 tomorrow morning?"

"You got it!" Vinny said excitingly. Kristen walked off, and Vinny almost forgot about dinner. Lucky for him, his stomach was there to remind him. They walked off, preparing for the battle ahead of him the next morning.

Author's Notes: I finally finished ten chapters. By the way, I'm still deciding whether or not Chad's Eevee should evolve to an Espeon or an Umbreon. Maybe your reviews could help me out…R&R please!


	11. Group Battle!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 11, Group Battle! Thomas Returns!

"Aaaggh!" The guard screamed as he was stabbed. He fell, lifeless, just as the other 23 guards did. The last thing the guard heard was the petrifying laugh that came from the beast!"

"HELLO!" Vinny screamed, pounding on the door of the abandoned Trainer House. The heroes had been challenged to a match in this dump. _Screw it! _He thought as he sent out his Heracross as the big bug ever so gently broke the wooden door into splinters. The group walked in as they saw Kristen, with three boys sitting next to her on a green wooden bench that had paint chipping off of it.

"Welcome," Kristen said. She snapped her fingers as the entire area was illuminated, revealing a stadium sized battlefield in perfect condition. "Welcome to our group's HQ," She then pointed at the three boys, "The blond hair guy is Larry, the brown is Jerry, and the black is Terry," The three boys wore a black shirts, that had an L, a J, and a T, on them, corresponding to their first letter of their first names.

"So, shall we begin?" Larry asked. "I'll go up first, so who'll battle me?"

"I will," Derek said, speaking up. Larry and Derek walked on the opposite sides of the rectangular field, awaiting their Pokemon.

"A group battle is a best two out of three battles between five different members. Each member will have a three on three match. The winner's group will choose his first Pokemon when we start a new round. Our group will start off the battle," Kristen explained. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"Go, Cubone!" Larry cried as he sent out the ground type Pokemon. Derek decided to start off with Treecko, so he would have the type advantage.

"Treecko!" the little wood gecko cried as it ran at a high speed, striking Cubone's outer skull. Cubone wasn't affected at all by Treecko's quick attack. Cubone lifted his arm up, revealing a bone in his hand, and batted Treecko away like he was a baseball. Treecko skidded across the stadium arena, quickly standing up and fired multiple glowing seeds like a machine gun. The bullet seed attack alerted Cubone and he tried to bat them all away. However, the bone swinging was unsuccessful and Cubone took the devastating grass attack, being knocked away a couple yards. Cubone fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"The winner is Treecko!" Kristen cried. Larry cursed a bit and sent out a Nidoran (Male). Nidoran quickly charged Treecko, not wasting any time. Treecko stood ground, ready to fend off the Nidoran's tackle attack. But, a split second before Nidoran hit Treecko, He lifted his head up, striking Treecko with his poisonous horn. Treecko fell on his knees, poisoned by Nidoran's poison sting attack. Treecko then collapsed and was sent back into his Pokeball.

"What Pokemon does Derek have left?" Gary asked.

"Well, he still has Mudkip, his best Pokemon, and he has one of those Spearow we fought a while ago," Vinny answered.

"He has another one he hasn't told us about yet, either," Chad interrupted.

"What's that?" Kelsey asked.

"Go, Torchic!" Derek cried. The fire type Torchic was sent out and stood ready for battle, like he was in the military. "This was my father's Torchic," He explained. "My father was a marine and raised this Torchic"

"Nidoran, take down attack, now!" Larry cried, seeing Derek distracted. Nidoran charged recklessly at the tiny Torchic, but before he could get within three feet of her, Derek told his Torchic to use the ember attack and Torchic fired tiny fireballs at the poor, worn out Nidoran. Larry's second Pokemon was now defeated and he was ready to send out his last.

"Go, Spinda!" Larry cried as he sent out the cute normal type panda Pokemon. Spinda walked around as if he was dizzy, appearing like he would topple over any second, hoping to confuse his opponent. But the highly disciplined Torchic showed no emotion whatsoever, and quickly defeated her foe with an ember, followed by a pecking assault with her tiny beak. Larry recalled his last Pokemon with his head down, ashamed of the lost.

"Torchic, return!" Derek almost giggled. This was his first real battle victory! _I guess all of Chad's training really did pay off, after all_, he thought as he marched proudly back to his friends. They all gave him their great jobs and congratulations.

"Excuse, me," Chad spoke up, interrupting the moment. "We still have two more rounds to win."

"Leave that to me!" Gary said excitedly as he ran up to the stadium. The young trainer's opponent was Jerry, who stared at him with a VERY intimidating look.

"This will be round two of our team battle," Kristen announced. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"Go, Pidgey!" Gary yelled as he sent out his normal/flying type Pokemon. Pidgey flapped his wings, gaining a little altitude in the large arena.

"My Pokemon will be Makuhita!" Jerry said, sending out his fighting type Pokemon. The battle began when Pidgey dove in on Makuhita.

"Don't you know that flying types have and advantage over fighting types?" Gary asked.

"Don't you know that fighting types have an advantage against normal types?" Jerry asked back. Pidgey suddenly stopped right in front of Makuhita and raked his talons across Makuhita. There was blood dripping from the cut.

"I call that my talon rake attack," Gary said, a little cocky. "Pidgey, wing attack!" Pidgey flew up in the air and struck the distracted Makuhita. Makuhita then grabbed Pidgey before he could fly back up again and threw him on the ground. Pidgey hit the floor hard. Makuhita then jumped and body slammed Pidgey, clearly making Makuhita the winner.

"PIDGEY!" Gary screamed as he ran to the field to grab his injured Pokemon.

"Pid… gey…" The defeated bird gasped. He was then recalled and Gary sent out his next Pokemon, a Corphish.

"Wait a minute! Since when did Gary get a Corphish?" Vinny asked.

"He went out fishing while when you left angrily the first day of our training," Kelsey said.

"Corphish, bubble attack!" Corphish sent a stream full of bubbles at his foe. Makuhita easily popped them all but wasn't prepared for Corphish, who quickly followed behind the bubbles and slammed him with the crab hammer attack, using his pincers. Before Makuhita fell, he landed a devastating punch on Corphish, and they both fell, defeated.

"This match has ended in a tie!"

"Pretty good, kid," Jerry praised. "Not much beginners can even land a scratch on my Makuhita, let alone take him out!"

"Heh, I've done some pretty harsh training, so I'd have to say the same for you," Gary praised back.

"So, its Gary's Pikachu versus two of Jerry's Pokemon," Derek said, with slight concern in his voice. He knew we were going to lose this round.

"Go, Pikachu!" Gary cried. Pikachu was his last hope of winning. If he lost, then he would have the others down.

"Go Cacnea!" Jerry cried. The grass cactus Pokemon immediately punched Pikachu with his needle arm attack, but Pikachu took half the force of the blow by jumping backwards a little too late. Pikachu was knocked through the air a few feet, but managed to stand up.

"Thunderbolt attack!" Gary ordered. Pikachu hurled a bolt of electricity at Cacnea, but the grass type Cacnea managed to withstand it. Cacnea shot some of its needles in Pikachu's direction, but Pikachu successfully avoided it by jumping in the air. Pikachu's tail started to glow a white light, preparing for the iron tail attack. Cacnea's needle arm crashed Pikachu's iron tail attack, making the ground Cacnea was standing on tremble. Cacnea's own needle arm attack was eventually forced down into his face, though, knocking him out completely. Jerry recalled Cacnea and shook his head.

"Well, you managed to knock out two of my Pokemon, evening the score, but you won't beat my last Pokemon!" Jerry yelled.

"I'm thinking without your Makuhita you're just a pushover," Gary said a little carelessly.

"Alright! Maybe Gary can win this after all!" Vinny said, a little excitedly. If Gary won this round, then the entire battle would have been in the bag. Chad, Kelsey, and Vinny were no pushovers, and with the intense training they each had, the match could be five out of five!

"Go, Torkoal!" Jerry said as he threw out the fire type coal Pokemon out in the middle of the field.

"That's all?" Gary mocked. "I'm supposed to be afraid of a puny Torkoal? Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Before Pikachu could follow through with his trainer's orders, Torkoal sent out a smokescreen, surrounding the entire stadium.

"Overheat attack!" Jerry cried. The entire arena erupted in flames! Needless to say, Pikachu was the definite loser.

"Pikachu, return!" Gary said with shame as he returned his loyal Pikachu. He lost the match.

"The winner of the second round is Jerry!" Kristen cried with delight as she announced the victor. "Please decide the next trainers to fight for the third round!"

"Looks like I'm up!" Kelsey said cheerfully as she walked towards the still smoking arena.

"Looks like I'm fighting you, young lady," Terry said as he walked to the arena.

"And you're losing, too!"

**_To be continued…_**

Author's notes: I've put down the Pokemon's levels in my profile pages. And I'm still awaiting your reviews to help me out! Espeon or Umbreon?


	12. Group Battle!, Part II

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 12 Group Battle! Part Two

As the man calmly walked out of the insane asylum, he left an area of death and destruction. He entered his hiding place. He found a note saying "Very good, we have a job for you"

"Round three will be between Kelsey and Terry!" Kristen announced. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"My Pokemon will be Phanpy!" Cried Terry as he let out the ground type baby elephant from her Pokeball.

"Then I'll start off with Beautifly!" Kelsey said, letting out her bug/flying Pokemon in the air.

"Am I missing something here?" Vinny asked, confused. "When did everyone get new Pokemon?"

"You're not the only person who trained their only Pokemon," Chad said, answering for Kelsey so she wouldn't be distracted.

"Beautifly, gust attack!" Kelsey ordered. Beautifly flapped her wings at such an incredible speed, that she created a small twister. The gust attack struck Phanpy, knocking her into the air, where Beautifly rammed into Phanpy, knocking the poor ground type into the ground and skidding toward her trainer.

"Phanpy, return! Go, Dustox!" Terry said. He let out a Pokeball containing a divergent evolution of Wurmple. Jerry's Dustox took to the air, tackling Beautifly. Following the first tackle, the area above the arena was filled with the two Pokemon dodging the other's tackle attack and trying to hit them with their own. Soon Beautifly collapsed, not being able to take the strain of the constant battling.

"Go, Mareep!" Kelsey cried as she let out her electric sheep Pokemon.

"Thunderbolt!" Kelsey ordered. Mareep charged herself with a great amount of static electricity, then let it all off on Dustox, who was still too worn out to dodge. Dustox fell to the ground, exhausted from the battle. Terry recalled his defeated bug/poison Pokemon.

"Go, Aron!" Terry threw his Pokeball containing the tiny steel/rock type in the middle of the field.

"Mareep, thundershock attack!" Mareep fired a bolt of lightning and the blast barely affected the hard-headed creature.

"I know Aron has an excellent defense, so I gave it zinc to increase its special defense. That way my Aron can be ultimately defensive!" Aron then charged recklessly at Mareep with the take down attack, and knocked Mareep all the way across the arena. Mareep struggled to stand up, but then she collapsed.

After Kelsey recalled her Mareep and sent out her last Pokemon, Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!" Cyndaquil fired a ray of flames from her mouth and the flames slightly damaged Aron. Aron rushed with another tackle, but the quick and nimble Cyndaquil easily dodged it and used the flamethrower on Aron again. This event happened again and again until Aron's body was literally red hot! Aron panicked, running around, trying to run away from the heat, until Terry finally recalled his panicky Pokemon.

"The winner of round three is… Kelsey," Kristen said in disappointment. "Please choose who's going to fight for round four!"

"I'm up next!" Vinny said, barely able to contain his excitement. This was his first trainer battle since his training, and whoever fought him, he'd make sure he'd lose!

"So who am I battling?" Vinny asked, looking at Kristen from the other side of the stadium.

"Me, silly," Kristen answered.

"But I thought you were just the referee lady!" He said.

"Well, you thought wrong,"

"Anyway, I'll choose my Heracross!" Vinny said, signaling his Heracross to walk over and get ready for battle.

"Then I choose Skiploom!" Kristen announced, sending her strange combination of grass/flying Pokemon to the center of the arena.

"LET ROUND FOUR BEGIN!" Larry yelled.

"Heracross, horn attack!" Heracross stampeded at Skiploom horn first, but Skiploom easily dodged it by jumping right over Heracross.

"Skiploom, aerial ace!" Skiploom leaped into the air, then dove quickly on Heracross. Heracross having both bug and fighting characteristics, was devastated by the attack!

"Heracross! Stand up!" Vinny screamed, hoping Heracross wasn't willing to concede defeat. Heracross managed to get up, stumble a few times, but finally he managed to stay up. In all that time Skiploom leaped into the air, preparing for another aerial ace, but Vinny wouldn't let Heracross take that attack again.

"Heracross! Fly up and ram that horn of yours down Skiploom's throat!" Vinny demanded. Heracross managed to fly up and his horn attack struck Skiploom in the face. Skiploom landed with a thud, while Heracross finally able to withstand the pain of aerial ace. Skiploom, wasn't so successful with Heracross' horn attack, however. Kristen recalled her Skiploom and sent out the fire horse, Ponyta.

"Ponyta, use fire spin attack!" Ponyta fired a ray of flames at Heracross. As soon as the flames his Heracross, a ring of fire spread throughout Vinny's side of the arena, enclosing whatever Pokemon he uses in that ring of fire. Thinking ahead, Vinny sent out Butterfree, and then ordered him to use a whirlwind attack to blow away the flames, and blow away Ponyta. Because of Butterfree's whirlwind attack, Ponyta was struck by her own flames. Ponyta struggled to stand up, only to get hit by the psychic type attack, confusion from Butterfree.

With one Pokemon left, Kristen decided to use her best last Pokemon, her rather weak Squirtle. Vinny, immediately thinking that Bulbasaur should get a chance to battle, recalled Butterfree.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Vinny ordered. Bulbasaur shot seven razor-sharped leaved at Squirtle, and because of both level and type disadvantage, Squirtle fell easily. The little water type turtle was recalled and Kristen's group lost three out of five matches.

Kristen, Larry, Jerry, and Terry, each shook their heads in defeat, congratulating them and saying they were stronger when their own team leader arrived.

"Thomas, you're here!" Kristen said.

"Sorry, guys, me and Arcanine really had some tough training and this town's PokeCenter takes forever"

"Well, you're still too late," Kristen reprimanded angrily, "We've already lost!"

Vinny finally figured it out. "Wait a sec, you're Thomas from Pallet City? Our Thomas?" Thomas proved the fact when he took off the cloak he was wearing. He was none other than Thomas with the Arcanine that beat Jaryd Baka with one blow.

"So, Chad, I'm ready to settle the score from the VPR, are you?"

Author's Notes: Must… Get… Reviews… Brain hurting. Can't decide. Espeon or Umbreon?


	13. Psycho!, Part I

I don't own Pokemon, or any of it's characters.

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 13, Psycho! Part 1

"So Chad, I'm ready to settle the score from the VPR. Are you?" Thomas asked, eager for a match. Chad seemed to pay no attention to Thomas or his challenge.

"C'mon, lets go," Chad ordered as he started to walk out of the Burgundy Town trainer house. The rest of the heroes quickly followed.

"Are you sure you should turn down Thomas' challenge?" Vinny asked Chad while at the PokeCenter, getting all their Pokemon healed. Chad just sat there, having his mind wandering.

"After we heal our Pokemon we're heading straight for Aquis City, got it?" Chad asked everyone. They all nodded. Unknown to our heroes, they were being watched.

"Well, it appears that my mission is a bunch of snot nosed runts!" the man said excited. "I love killing children!" He then saw Chad, and gasped.

It was about seven P.M. when our heroes set out for their first badge. The man was still, following them, being careful to stay as far as possible because of Chad. "What's he doing with a group?" He asked himself. "I thought he was a loner," He noticed another group of trainers chasing after them. "Perfect! More killing!"

Thomas, Kristen, Terry, Jerry, and Larry saw the mysterious man before them. He was in a mime costume, with a white painted face. The mime man's pupils were so dilated you could barely see them! He had a grin that showed some rather sharp teeth, and he turned his head to the side and about every thirty seconds he would tilt his head to the other side. His arms hung down, as if they were lifeless, and he held six Pokeballs in his belt. He grabbed all of his Pokeballs at the same time and revealed six Scyther!

"Look, out!" Thomas cried as the six Scyther flew at them, at super speed! Thomas and Kristen dodged the aerial assault, but Larry, Jerry, and Terry weren't so lucky.

"AAAGH!" the three cried in pain as they fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The mime man laughed as he pulled out a knife and ran at Thomas. Three Scyther charged at Kristen, while two other Scyther went at Thomas from behind. The last Scyther stood, preparing to finish the three others.

"ARCANINE!" Thomas yelled as his Pokeball containing the firedog Pokemon. Arcanine sent out a ray of flames at the approaching Scyther. The two Scyther managed to fly out of the way, while the assassin tried to stab Thomas. Thomas managed to catch the assassin's hand, and prevent his arm from moving any further to Thomas' throat.

"I choose you, Ponyta!" Kristen sent out her fire horse. Ponyta ran at the three Scyther, and immediately fired a flamethrower attack at the Scyther in the middle. Scyther narrowly avoided the flames aiming a slash attack with one of his blade arm at Ponyta's front legs. Ponyta stood up on her hind legs and knocked the Scyther into another Scyther with her stomp attack. The last Scyther tried to stab Ponyta, but Skiploom was sent out of her Pokeball and dove down on Scyther, using the aerial ace attack.

The last Scyther was going to stab Larry through the chest, but a certain Bulbasaur wouldn't let that happen.

"Yo, Thomas," Vinny yelled, running towards the trainers in distress. "Why didn't you tell me there was a party going on?" Bulbasaur charged at Scyther, using tackle attack once again. Scyther was knocked back about an inch. The vicious bug/flying Pokemon raised his right blade-arm and swiped down at Bulbasaur. Cyndaquil jumped into the way and fired her ember attack at the Scyther. The tiny fireballs struck Scyther burning him. Another Scyther crept up behind the two, and used the quick attack on the fire type and the talking grass type. They were each devastated by Scyther's quick attack, and barely managed to stand.

"Those Scyther are at a much higher level then our Pokemon!" Kelsey screamed. Another Scyther crept up behind Vinny and Kelsey, and prepared to slash them. Luckily for them, Chad's Flareon and Jolteon didn't feel like standing around all day and struck Scyther with their flamethrower and thunderbolt attacks. The Scyther still managed to stand up pretty fine, despite Chad's two Pokemon's best effort. Chad, worried about his Pokemon, sent out his Vaporeon and Eevee.

"I hope everyone is all right," Gary said to Derek. "It's been over fifteen minutes!"

"I'm sure everything's all right, after all, they're the three best trainers of our group," Derek said, trying not to panic too, much. He too was worried about his friends but didn't want to show too much weakness in front of a child. They each heard a noise of a battle and Chad told Vinny to follow him. Kelsey then quickly followed, not wanting to be left out.

"All right guys! Quick attack!" Eevee and his three stone evolutions dashed at the Scyther, still ready for battle. The four dashed only bounced off Scyther.

"Heracross, Butterfree, go!"

"Mareep, Beautifly, go!" In a mental note, Kelsey separated the battles that were going on.

Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil vs. Scyther1

Chad's Pokemon vs. Scyther2

Arcanine vs. Scyther3

Ponyta and Skiploom vs. Scyther4

Heracross and Mareep vs. Scyther5

"Butterfree and Beautifly vs. Scyther6

Thomas vs. mime assassin.

Heracross grabbed both of Scyther5's blade-arms preventing Scyther5 from attacking. Mareep then fried Scyther5 with her thunderbolt attack. Scyther used this to his advantage, for Heracross was also struck by the thunderbolt attack. Scyther broke free of Heracross' grasp and then flew at Mareep.

Arcanine tackled Scyther various times, wearing it down. Thomas' Arcanine seemed to be at the same level as all the Scyther, but the battle was still evenly matched.

All of a sudden, the mime assassin took back his knife and put it in his pocket. He then recalled all his Scyther and looked at Chad. "So, Chad, how've you been doing? It's so good to see you again!" The others looked at Chad in shock! How did Chad know this psycho?

"I wish I could say the same thing for you, Curtis," Chad responded, with bitterness in his voice. "How'd you escape the asylum, anyway?"

"Oh, I have my secrets…" Curtis trailed off, tipping his head to the other side.

"Wait a minute!" Vinny yelled, interrupting the conversation that was going nowhere. "How do you two know each other?"

"I was his instructor, back in the days as he was a bandit,"

"Chad's a bandit?" Kelsey asked in shock, looking at her teammate for any trace of denial. She got nothing.

"Oh, yes. He was our sponsor, so we trained the brat early. He was meant to be the champion trainer so we could get some funding, but the little bastard ran off!"

"So, what are you here for, Curtis," Chad asked. "Revenge?"

"No, you see, my mission was to capture a runaway genetically enhanced Bulbasaur. He was meant to be a translator, but he was stolen by poachers!" He said, pointing at Bulbasaur, who was hiding behind Vinny.

"Wait a minute, Bulbasaur can talk?" Kelsey asked, completely confused by the conversation.

"Is everyone I know a fucking bandit in disguise?" Vinny asked, feeling a little betrayed by his Bulbasaur.

"You'd be surprised on who's a bandit, kid," Curtis explained. "Well, I'm getting bored now, so I'll see you all later!" He yelled, suddenly disappearing like magic, laughing his incredibly annoying laugh.

Later that night, Gary, and Derek were filled in with the new info.

"I was raised by the bandits, given the most abusive and harsh training. They wanted to give me a head start on my journey, so they gave me four Eevee, and a thunder, fire, and water stone. When I was received those Pokemon to borrow for practice, I ran off, trying to escape that hellhole," Chad said, eyes watering. Obviously it was something horrible for him. "I was only a pawn in the bandits' plans, and when I heard them say they were going to get rid of me because they had a more efficient trainer, I ran off, hoping they wouldn't search for me," The group seemed to think that sounded reasonable. They didn't realize that they were being told the whole story. The part that he really didn't want to mention to the others.

Bulbasaur's explanation was next, "I was genetically enhanced to be a translator, and I didn't like it one bit. It was one failed experiment after another, one of which depleted me of my poison type characteristics completely!" Bulbasaur tried to hold back his tears like Chad did, but wasn't very successful. "What they didn't realize was the first experiment was a success, I just never spoke around them. They set me free, and then a poacher captured me. I wound up in Pallet City, and well, you know the rest,"

Vinny couldn't sleep at all that night. He was too worried about his Bulbasaur, afraid that the psychotic killer, Curtis would return, but all he heard was a sad Bulbasaur's crying through the entire night.

Author's notes: Finally, chapter 13 is up! I have finally decided on which Pokemon Eevee will evolve to and without anybody's help (boo-hoo). Psycho part 2, will be next, and the life of one character will come to an end. (I hope I answered your question Tori The Hawk Demon for chapter 8! (P.S. Kawaii Kitsune Cub: Water, Grass, Bug, Poison, Rock, Ice, Steel, Fighting, Ground, Electric, Ghost, Flying, Normal, Fire, Dark, Dragon, and Psychic in that order!) R&R Please!


	14. Psycho!, Part II

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Sea Saga

Episode 14, Psycho!, Part 2

Chad, Thomas, and Vinny stood in the abandoned warehouse. After Kristen left to get medical help for Larry, Jerry, and Terry, he came. Curtis arrived on the scene.

_"Hello, ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here to give you guys a message!" _

_"From who?" Chad asked. _

_"From none other than myself, of course," _

_"Well, spit it out already!" Kelsey yelled. _

_"What a rude girl! This doesn't concern you, girl, so go play with your Barbie's or something, you little bitch!" It took the combined strength of Vinny, Derek, and Gary to hold her back. _

_"So, who's this message for, Chad?" _

_"Actually, for the little bastard, you, and the runt with the Bulbasaur," Curtis answered, wasting enough time. "Each of you come to the abandoned warehouse if you want to settle the score, once and for all," _

_"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Chad asked. _

_"You don't," Curtis said. "I bid you adieu, my friends. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" With his loud and annoying laugh he magically disappeared into thin air, waiting to find out the heroes' plan of action. _

"We can handle this guy easy," Vinny said, encouraging his friends back at the warehouse. "I mean, we know what we're up against now, and how can we lose to some guy with a wimpy ass name like Curtis?"

_"But I want to go with you this time!" Gary protested. "Maybe with Kelsey, Derek, and my Pokemon battling along side with yours you'll stand a chance!" _

_"Look, I know you just want to help, but he challenged the three of us, and Kelsey will be with you so he doesn't get any ideas," Thomas explained. _

_"Wait, Thomas!" They heard Kristen call from afar. She finally came to a stop in front of him. "Take my Squirtle, it may be weaker than my other Pokemon, but my other Pokemon are at the PokeCenter in Burgundy!" _

_"Sorry, but I'm only going to use my Arcanine in this battle. Maybe Vinny could use it; after all, you know how strong he is. It'd be a perfect fit!" _

_"What does that mean?" Vinny asked angrily, "Are you saying I'm weak!" _

_"No, it's just that you're Pokemon all are bug and grass type, and you could use a little variety," Realizing this, Vinny received his new Pokemon, a level fifteen Squirtle. _

"I hope the other's are all right…" Vinny droned, with a feeling in his gut.

"SCYTHER!" They heard four voices fly from the ceiling! The four Scyther dove in on their prey, ready to dice them into little cubes as their master commanded. Two of the trainers sent out four Pokeballs, while the other one sent out just one.

"Each trainer, handle one Scyther!" Chad ordered. His Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon each used the take down attack, ramming their Scyther recklessly, while doing a little damage themselves.

"Arcanine, fire blast!" Arcanine fired a roaring sea of flames at one Scyther while another one crept up behind the firedog. Arcanine saw this, however, and when the other Scyther dove in to use the slash attack, Arcanine jumped up and landed on Scyther. At that same instant, the fire blast landed right on Scyther's weak spot, making a critical hit, causing the damage to be doubled! The burnt Scyther fell to the ground, defeated.

"Squirtle, bubble attack!" The Scyther, realizing how weak his opponent was, took the blast from the tiny turtle water type. Squirtle fired all the bubble attacks he could muster, and Scyther took them all, unaffected. Butterfree flew up in the air and spread some sparkling blue pollen on Scyther. Realizing that this was the sleep powder attack, Scyther flew out of the way, but something was wrong. He was moving a lot slower than normal!

"Like the effect of Squirtle's bubble attack?" Vinny bragged. "Sometimes I couldn't sleep in class, so I learned two things about this battle. One, Scythers main ability is his speed, so if I remove that, they have a major handicap. Two, Squirtle's bubble attack is capable of lowering a Pokemon's speed," Heracross, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Butterfree all landed their tackle attacks on Scyther, who was barely damaged from the attack, but he kept taking hits from everyone! Heracross' horn attack, Butterfree's confusion, Bulbasaur's razor leaf, and Squirtle's water gun attack. Scyther collapsed, and at the exact same Chad's Scyther fell. Nine very mad Pokemon surrounded the last Scyther. Scyther raised his blade-arms in surrender, but the nine furious Pokemon each used their respective attacks, knocking out the green menace.

While victorious, they were not celebrating. Chad wondered where Curtis was, Thomas wondered where the other two Scythers were, and Vinny wondered if the others were all right.

_"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Chad asked. _

_"You don't," Curtis said. _The others! Vinny rushed out of the warehouse, while the others followed, without having a clue where he was going.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the rest of the gang!" Said Curtis, with a Scyther at each side. "My name is Curtis, and going to be the man responsible for putting your name in the obituaries,"

"So where are your other Pokemon, Curtis?" Kristen asked.

"They'd be killing the rest of your friends right now," He said tilting his head yet again. "I don't need them to defeat the rest of you, because a three on four is pretty fair odds, don't you think?"

"But you only have two Pokemon," Gary corrected.

"When did I ever say I never was a Pokemon?"

"WHAT?" Kelsey yelled in shock. "But you talk!"

"So can Bulbasaur," Derek answered, with a slightly grave tone in his voice.

Curtis tore up his clothes, and his skin to reveal none other than the steel/bug type Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther! "How do you like my look?" He said in an even more exciting tone than usual. "I hope you like it, because it will be the last thing you ever see!" With his victory speech said, he and his two Scythers charged at our gang.

"Cyndaquil, Beautifly, Mareep, go!"

"Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, Spearow, go!"

"Pidgey, Pikachu, Corphish, go!" The ten on three battle began! Cyndaquil and Torchic hurled flames at "Curtis", but they were easily avoided. Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at a Scyther, and managed to knock him down. Scyther stood up, brushed himself off, and slashed at Pikachu. The electric mouse narrowly avoided it and Pidgey shot out a gust attack on the same Scyther.

The other Scyther was trying not to fall victim to Beautifly's sleep powder barrages. It flew circles around Beautifly, but Beautifly flapped her wings and hurled the gust attack at Scyther, knocking him in his weak point. Spearow then pecked at Scyther with his beak.

"You don't stand a chance against me, kiddos!" Scizor/Curtis screamed as he was easily dodging Torchic's, Cyndaquil's, Treecko's, Mudkip's, Corphish's, and Mareep's attacks. He struck each of them with his slash attack, fainting them all with one hit! Soon after that, the worn out Scythers took out their foes as well.

"All defenseless I see!" Scizor/Curtis yelled as he flew at Kelsey and Derek, ready to snip their little heads off. He then felt something heavy land on him! It was Heracross, not letting him touch any of his new friends. Scizor/Curtis tried to struggle free form Heracross, but was in too much of an uncomfortable position to perform such an act. Arcanine stepped up in front of him, eyes filled with hatred. He opened his mouth slowly, wanting to make this as dramatic as possible. Scizor/Curtis closed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain that was coming.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, as he suddenly broke free of the big bug's grasp. He picked up his knife, and stabbed himself in the chest. Blood gushed everywhere.

"If I'm going to die, I'm gonna do it my sel…" He fell short of his sentence. He lay lifeless, in a pool of blood. The two other Scyther, realizing their defeat, used this time to fly away to tell The Commander.

_Is this the way a trainer's life supposed to be, death and blood all around you? _The young trainers thought as they looked at their prize for winning the battle.

"He had it coming," Chad said, apparently reading the others' thoughts. "The man was mentally insane, and a blood thirsty killer,"

"Why did he kill himself when he broke free of Heracross?" Vinny asked. "He could have fought back and probably win,"

"Like I said before, he was insane. It was a natural impulse for him," Chad explained.

"Back at the Burgundy Town PokeCenter, the heroes fully healed their Pokemon and got ready to say their goodbyes to Thomas and Kristen. Larry, Jerry, and Terry were still in the hospital, so they were waiting for them.

"Thomas," Chad called over Thomas.

"Yeah?"

"Next time we meet, I'll look forward towards to our battle," Chad said, extending out his hand. Thomas shook it.

"Me too," Thomas replied. And with that message delivered, Vinny, Chad, Kelsey, Derek, and Gary left the town that gave them their greatest challenge yet. Next stop, Aquis City!

"So, Curtis failed?" The Commander asked in a large television screen in a shady voice. The room was barely lit so the two Scyther could only see their leader's shape of his head. "And you two ran away?"

The Scyther hesitated but then nodded. They knew better than to lie to The Commander. The Commander then snapped his fingers and behind the two Scyther, a Nidoking and Nidoqueen appeared! The two poison/ground types literally crushed Scyther's head but the other one escaped.

"Well, it looks as if I've underestimated those damn fools," The Commander said excitedly. "Maybe I'll give the brats some time before I send… him!" With that said, the television screen clicked off, leaving the entire room dark.

Author's notes: Thank you


	15. Handicap Match!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions 

**Sea Saga**

**15: Handicap Match!**

"Were finally here!" Gary cried. "Aquis City!"

"Alright!" Vinny agreed. "Let's go to the PokeCenter, and hit the gym!"

"Excuse, me," Chad interrupted. "We have other responsibilities,"

"Like what?" Vinny asked.

"Let's see," Derek said, searching his backpack for a to do list. "Ah, here it is. Heal Pokemon, Check into a hotel, and buy supplies, for us and our Pokemon,"

"But that's gonna take forever!" Gary protested.

"Then let's split up after we heal our Pokemon," Kelsey suggested.

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "I'll do the shopping at the Pokemart, Kelsey, you handle the grocery store, and Derek, can you check into the cheapest yet reasonable hotel you can find, alright? Vinny and Gary, go to the gym,"

"Perfect," Kelsey agreed.

"You're the boss," Derek said.

"All right!" Vinny and Gary yelled.

"By the way, which one of us gets to fight the gym leader?" Gary asked.

"You'll have to decide that for yourselves," Chad said.

After they healed all their Pokemon at the PokeCenter, our heroes went their separate ways.

"Hey, Bulbasaur, is something wrong?" Vinny asked his buddy. "You haven't talked at all throughout this episode so far,"

"Huh, uhh, yeah I'm all right," Bulbasaur stuttered. "What do I look like, a fucking pussy?" Bulbasaur was still concerned about Curtis, the insane talking Scizor that killed himself. _If he was another talking Pokemon, how many others are there? _He thought to himself.

"Wait a sec, do you even know where the gym is?" Gary asked Vinny.

"Umm, well, I could ask around," Vinny suggested.

"Fucking moron," Big guess on who said that.

"I can help you," A man said. "Just take a left at that corner over there, walk three feet down Big ST. and twirl around and clap three times,"

"Umm, I'll pass on that twirling and clapping part," Vinny said. "But thanks!" Vinny, Gary, and Bulbasaur walked down Big ST. (Which was actually quite small) and walked three feet. They saw an aquarium there, a water park, and other various types of water thrills.

"Gee, I wonder what type the gym leader uses?" Bulbasaur asked sarcastically. The three walked in the main doorway and saw a strange arena. It was an Olympic sized pool with five large circular plat forms on it, one on each corner and one in the center. There were a few children playing in the water. Standing on the other side of the arena, a man said, "Hello, there, kids. What are you here for?"

"Umm, we're here for a gym match and I was wondering if we have to fight with those kids in the way," Vinny said.

"I recognize those kids!" Bulbasaur gasped. "They were the ones I whipped when they were annoying me!"

"You whipped a bunch of six year olds?" Vinny said angrily at his grass type buddy.

"AAAHH!" The kids cried. "Mr. Huey, Mr. Huey, that was the mean Bulbasaur that was mean!"

"So, you like beating up small children, huh?" The man name Huey asked angrily. "Well I, Huey, the leader of the Aquis City challenge you to a handicap match!"

"What's a handicap match?" Vinny asked.

"You really are a dumb ass, aren't you?" Bulbasaur asked. "A handicap match is when it's a two on one battle. The challenger gets to use two Pokemon while the challenged gets to use just one Pokemon,"

"And since I'm the one being challenged, I get to use only one Pokemon?" Vinny asked Bulbasaur.

"Yeah, so it'd be wise if you used either a grass or an electric type so you'd have the advantage," Bulbasaur explained. Then when he realized Vinny was staring at Bulbasaur, he said "Ah shit, do I have to?"

"Yes, it's your fault I have to be in a handicap match, so you're getting me out of it," Vinny scolded. "Plus you're a grass type,"

Bulbasaur jumped onto the center platform and stood, ready for the beating coming for him.

"Go, Shellder and Staryu!" Huey cried as the two water types were sent into the deep water, keeping them out of sight. The two water types then fired their water gun from underwater, each time hitting Bulbasaur. The water guns didn't do much damage, but Bulbasaur would be worn down, leaving him open for a more painful attack. Then an idea popped in Vinny's head.

"Bulbasaur, go fishing!" Vinny cried.

"Go, fishing?" Bulbasaur asked. "Why the fuck do you want me to fish right now?"

"Just do it!" Vinny ordered, not wanting to reveal his strategy to his opponent.

"You think my Pokemon are so stupid they're just grab a vine?" Huey laughed. He hadn't seen such a stupid strategy in all of his life.

"Bulbasaur, grasswhistle!"

"What?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Transfer the sound through your vines and cause them to sleep," Vinny said, tired of hearing his Bulbasaur's complaints.

"All right, here goes!" Bulbasaur made a high pitch noise in his bulb and the noise transferred through the vines in the water. Suddenly two figures, came up and surfaced, both asleep.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf attack!" Before Bulbasaur could attack, he was engulfed in a white light, and his bulb opened up to reveal a bud on his back. Bulbasaur had just evolved to Ivysaur!

"What the fuck just happened to me!" Ivysaur cried.

"Bulbasaur, you've evolved into Ivysaur!" Vinny cried.

"No way!" Gary said in disbelief. "I've never heard of a Pokemon evolving in the middle of a gym battle.

"Well, now you've seen it firsthand, kid," Ivysaur said.

"Excuse me, people, I know it's amazing that he evolved and all, but can we please finish the battle. I feel like you're rubbing your victory in," Huey said.

"Right," Vinny agreed. "Ivysaur, razor leaf attack!" Ivysaur launched several sharp edged leaves at an incredible speed. The leaved hit Staryu and Shellder at an incredible impact, knocking them both across the arena, landing right next to their trainer's side.

"You, win," Huey said in disappointment. Huey walked over to Vinny and handed out the Sea Badge, an official Pokemon gym badge shaped like a tidal wave.

"Now, Ivysaur, apologize to those children,"

"Are you crazy?" Ivysaur asked.

"We no wanna pet ugly Ivysaur no more. We want cute Bulbasaur!" The kids cried as they left the stadium to join the water park rides. Ivysaur wasn't that disappointed. He never wanted to be cute. He wanted to be strong and with a trainer, like Vinny. Vinny, Gary, and Vinny's newly evolved Ivysaur walked back to the PokeCenter, where the group all met up. They all were shocked to see Ivysaur, and especially shocked to see that Vinny won their first badge.

"So where do we go next?" Kelsey asked.

"It says the closest gym is the one in Floren City," Derek said, looking at the map.

That night, Vinny thought about what a team he has, and how different they were and still friends. Kelsey was probably the most educated person about Pokemon he knew, Derek was great in the outdoors, and his navigation and organization skills were second to none. Gary was an expert in medicine, and thought he hated to admit it, Chad was an excellent strategist and made a great team leader. He and his Ivysaur slept peacefully, that night with the Sea badge in hand and his buddy, who no longer worried about the bandits any longer.

Author's notes: For those who are to lazy to read my profile page, here are the updated levels of the heroes' Pokemon.

Vinny, Ivysaur Lvl 23, Heracross Lvl 19, Butterfree Lvl 19, Squirtle Lvl 17

Chad, Eevee Lvl 24, Flareon Lvl 22, Jolteon Lvl 21, Vaporeon Lvl 20

Kelsey, Cyndaquil Lvl 23, Beautifly Lvl 20, Mareep Lvl 20

Derek, Mudkip Lvl 20, Treecko Lvl 19, Spearow Lvl 16, Torchic Lvl 20

Gary, Pikachu Lvl 19, Pidgey Lvl 18, Corphish Lvl 17


	16. Cuttin it Short!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters…

Rise of the Champions 

**Rose Saga**

**16: Cuttin It Short**

The next morning after their battle with Huey, the heroes entered the shadow forest, where many shady Pokemon lived. Little did they realize that they were being watched…

"Sneasel," He said as he ran out of his hiding place to strike the tallest person there, Derek. Sneasel ran down a steep hill, and soon tripped and tumbled down in a bowl, striking the heroes like bowling pins. They, too, tumbled down after the crash and eventually there was a mountain of people and Pokemon.

"Fucking heavy humans!" Ivysaur cried, from the bottom of the pile. "Get off me!"

"SNEASEL!" the dark/ice type cried as he stood from the top of the mountain. He jumped off the mountain and landed nimbly on the ground. The heroes each stood up and looked at the Sneasel.

"Isn't that Sneasel a little short?" Gary asked.

"Sneasel, Sneasel!"

"He said 'Who are you calling short, shorty?'" Ivysaur translated.

"Sneasel!" The Pokemon pointed at Derek.

"He says 'his battle is with the tall one'"

"Kelsey," Chad asked. "How tall is the average Sneasel?"

"About two feet, eleven inches," Kelsey answered.

"This Sneasel is about two feet, five inches if you ask me,"

"SNEASEL!"

"Shorty says to stop calling him short," Ivysaur mocked, obviously trying to mock the poor dark/ice Pokemon.

"SNEASEL!"

"All right already, I'll stop making fun of you, but only if you leave us alone," Ivysaur offered. Sneasel shook his head, however.

"All right, then how about I capture you?" Gary offered. Sneasel stood ready for a fight to come, when…

"Wait!" they heard a voice say. "I'm going to capture that Sneasel!" The voice came from a kid older yet shorter than Gary. He had dark blue hair and wore a dark blue, t-shirt, a dark blue sweat-pants, and even dark blue shoes!

"What's with all the short people?" Ivysaur asked.

"Don't call me short!" the kid screamed. "My name is Ken and I'm gonna be the new Supreme Champion!"

"You sure are an arrogant kid, aren't you?" Kelsey said.

"He's only a little arrogant," Vinny said, emphasizing the little part.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!"

"SNEASEL!"

"When I become the 2nd Supreme Champion, people are going to forget all about Ash Ketchum!"

Gary, infuriated by this statement said "Excuse me, but there's no way anyone will forget about my great- great- great granddad!"

"You're related to that loser?" He asked in disbelief. "Well, I'm so good I could beat him with my eyes closed!"

"Oh really, well then, lets see what you're made of then!" Gary yelled, holding up his Pikachu's Pokeball.

"No thanks, you wouldn't be good enough to even waste my time," Ken said as he walked away.

"In other words, you have no Pokemon," Kelsey said, calling Ken's bluff. Ken froze right at that instant.

"SNEASEL!" Sneasel cried. He was still in his battle position, ready to attack Derek.

"No thanks, Sneasel, I wouldn't like to battle you," Derek said calmly. Sneasel became angry and jumped at Derek. Suddenly, a Pokeball was thrown at him, and Sneasel was trapped inside a Pokeball! After a few wiggles, Sneasel broke free, shattering the Pokeball and looking at the heroes to find out which one threw the hideous device.

"That would be me!" Gary said. "I'm gonna capture you, Sneasel.

"No you're not, because I'm going to capture Sneasel!"

"No you're not, you don't even have a Pokemon to battle with!"

"Well, I'll use on of yours!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Sneasel, nervous because of all the attention, quickly ran off.

"Excuse me!" Kelsey said, breaking up the argument. "In case you were too busy arguing, the Sneasel got away.

"I'm going after it!" Gary yelled, rushing into the dense part of the forest.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Ken chased after Gary, but then ran into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

A Murkrow, flying overhead, alerted Sneasel of Gary chasing after him. Sneasel finally decided to stop running and face the child trainer.

"You've finally stopped running, huh?" Noticing the Murkrow, Gary's eyes widened. "Wow, a Murkrow!" Sneasel then attacked the Murkrow causing Gary's attention to shift to him.

"Sneasel" Sneasel said, signaling Gary to fight already.

"You're asking for it, Pikachu, go!" The electric mouse Pokemon landed on a pile of fallen leaves and stood, ready to see the Sneasel's first move. Sneasel charged at Pikachu with in credible grace and speed with a scratch attack. The dark/ice type's claw swiped from Pikachu's side, but Pikachu ducked and rammed his head into Sneasel's stomach. Sneasel put his two fist together and slammed them down on Pikachu's back. Pikachu was sent down on the ground face first. Sneasel then pulled his foot back, and delivered a kick to Pikachu's nose, knocking him a few feet back.

"Pikachu!" Gary yelled, as he wiped the blood from Pikachu's nose. Pikachu then bit Gary's hand, telling him to back off. Pikachu stood up, and hurled a bolt of electricity as the enemy Sneasel. Sneasel quickly dodged the thunderbolt attack and delivered a thrust to Pikachu's belly. Pikachu jumped back, but still felt the impact of the thrust. Pikachu, now on all fours, ran at Sneasel using the quick attack. Sneasel had zero time to dodge the blow, so he crouched, and put his arms in front of his face. Pikachu only dealt minimum damage to the blocking Sneasel, who in turn disappeared, then reappeared behind Pikachu, ramming him.

"The faint attack!" Gary cried. Gary was still watching the battle, but there was nothing he could do to help Pikachu. Pikachu refused to listen to him, and was losing badly. Pikachu was unable to stand. Sneasel stood over Pikachu, ready to finish the job, but luckily for him, a certain razor leaf attack thought differently. Sneasel was sent flying towards a tree, knocking Sneasel down.

"Sneasel, Sneasel!" Sneasel yelled at Pikachu as he ran off into the shadows of the forest.

"What did he say?" Gary asked Ivysaur.

Ivysaur looked at Pikachu and spoke in grave tone. "I'll be back,"

"Gary recalled his Pikachu and was about to leave when Ken showed up with a missing tooth and a bloody nose.

"Looks like you lost to that weak little Sneasel," the little menace mocked.

"Zip it, little bastard," Gary said.

"Don't you call me little!" Ken yelled. "Or a bastard!"

"Hey, where did that Murkrow go?" Gary asked, ignoring Ken. He found it trying to escape, so Gary threw a Pokeball at it and gained a new Pokemon.

Gary and Ivysaur met the others, waiting in the exact same spot that they were in.

"It's about time you came back," Vinny said cheerfully. "I see you caught the Sneasel," He pointed at Gary's belt, and asked that if he was weak or strong.

"…" Gary responded. That night he lay in the darkness of the forest, waiting for sun to rise again, and cried himself to sleep. When they heard Gary's cry Ivysaur explained what happened about Pikachu and his refusal to obey his trainer and his loss. They managed to heal Pikachu with a few potions, but Gary immediately recalled him to his Pokeball. It was that night that Gary made his final decision.

Author's notes: (LostLight17 stands in a press conference room full of reporters.) Come on, you didn't really expect me to tell you what the decision was already, do you. Why did Pikachu refuse to listen to Gary, not telling. What's Eevee evolving to, nope. What's Chad's last part of his secret? Ditto. Is that the last of Ken or Sneasel? Fine, Sneasel will be back. (Damn Reporters). R&R please!


	17. The Runaway Pride!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its charac… You know the rest!

Rise of the Champions 

**Rose Saga**

**17:The Runaway Pride**

**Gary's POV**

Dear friends,

I have made a decision that would be best for the team. When I stood there, helpless during Pikachu's battle with Sneasel, and when Pikachu wouldn't obey me, it wasn't his or Sneasel's fault. It was mine. I wasn't strong enough to handle a Pikachu and wasn't strong enough to defeat the Sneasel that Ivysaur so easily defeated. With that decision I have decided to never touch a Pokeball again in my life. I have left my Pokeballs next to this letter. I trust you to divide my Pokemon amongst yourselves. Farewell once again my friends,

Gary.

I left my note right on top of my sleeping bag along with my Pokeballs. I then quietly ran off into the night, never to even see a battle again.

Vinny's POV 

"Um, guys, you might wanna take a look at this!" Ivysaur yelled waking everyone up. Kelsey, Derek, and me crowded around the letter, looked at Gary's Pokeballs in disbelief, and gasped.

"So just because he lost a match he decided to give up?" I asked myself. I lost my fair share of matches, and never once quit, hoping that everything would be all right. Yet he just gives up on a single loss.

"It goes much deeper than that, Vinny," Chad said. "Gary was best friends with his Pikachu long before they even had their first battle. Now his best friend betrays him and he realizes it's his fault,"

"So you're saying it's all his fault?" Kelsey asked, not really believing what Chad had just said. "I think it should be some of Sneasel's fault, for damaging some of Pikachu's pride!"

"You think Gary's pride wasn't damaged at all, either?" Derek asked. "Gary had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, and he gained quite a bit of pride, even a bit of an ego,"

"If he only used Corphish or Pidgey this all would be avoided…" Chad muttered to himself.

"We should go find Gary, and help him regain his pride!" I said.

"How?" Kelsey asked.

"By making him,"

Normal POV 

Sneasel, walked into the darkness, waiting for his next prey. He was training, training to make a quick kill on that wretched Pikachu.

"Beautifly!" the bug/flying Pokemon yelled as she soared in the air.

"Beautifly says she found something!" Ivysaur yelled. He raced toward where Beautifly was talking about, and saw a piece of forest, torn to shreds by something. Ivysaur wanted to find out what. _Nobody destroys the wildlife and gets away with it when I'm here,_ he thought to himself.

**Vinny's POV**

"Damn it," I said for the 16th time. "How could you do this?" I never actually read the letter, but I knew what it was about. To me, it would have been a suicide note and his Pokeballs being left for us was sort of like his will. It didn't matter what it sounded like to me, though. I was going to find Gary, dead or alive.

Kelsey's POV 

I never understood how someone could be so happy one second, and have your dreams and hopes destroyed the next, until now. I knew what Gary was doing, but I just didn't understand why. They say that true happiness isn't found until you have found true sadness, and true sadness can't be found until you have found true happiness, so what is true happiness or sadness?

Chad's POV 

If Gary was truly writing a suicide note or not, I didn't know. To be perfectly honest, I've been in the same shoes as Gary. We both were expected to be Champion. My expectations were out of hate and greed however, where Gary's were made out of love and, well, love. That may have been the only thing we have in common, but I owed him at least this much.

Derek's POV 

I couldn't find even a trace of Gary. I kept having hopeful thoughts in my head, like _Maybe he'll come back, or we'll see him again_, but I knew I we didn't see Gary now, we would never see Gary again on this Earth. Treecko and me were going to find Gary, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop us!

Normal POV 

The heroes regrouped, still unsuccessful in finding Gary. Ivysaur told them about his finding, but since Gary had no Pokemon, he couldn't have done that Ivysaur then left to investigate some more.

"So what do we do, just move on without him?" Vinny protested.

"I'm afraid so," Chad said. "More than likely he's heading for the Floren City, so we might as well go there,"

"So we get our next badge and forget about him," Kelsey yelled. "I won't do that!"

"Neither will I," Vinny agreed.

"Get over him!" Chad screamed at the both of them. "You think I like being the team leader, having to make all these decisions like this?" He tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. "Well, you're wrong. I don't like it any more than you do, and we've already tried to search the entire forest, but it's too God damned dense!"

Vinny, Kelsey, and Derek were speechless. Chad never wanted to show his emotions, so he often acted ruthless. Ivysaur then returned.

"I've got good news and bad news," He said, a little shaken. "Good news, I've found Gary. Bad news, Sneasel found him before I did!" Ivysaur then got some breath. "he's cut all over, and I couldn't find a pulse with my vines!"

"So you're saying that Gary is-"

"That's right, Vinny. Gary is dead,"

To be continued…

Author's Notes: I'm so mean, killing off Gary like that. But I assure you Gary will not be dead for long. As for Sneasel, well you'll be surprised on how his life ends. But wait there's more info I'm giving you. I'm giving you the order of badges!

Sea: Water

Rose: Grass

Insect: Bug

Venom: Poison

Hard: Rock

Frost: Ice

That's all I'm telling you for now and one more thing,

Thomas Arcanine Lvl 30

Kristen Ponyta Lvl 20, Skiploom Lvl 22


	18. Rematch! Pikachu vs Sneasel, Round Two!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its original characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Rose Saga

Episode 18, Rematch! Pikachu vs. Sneasel, Round Two!

_Gary is dead? Why him? He's much too young to die! _These thoughts were going through my head. _I'll because of that damn Sneasel! I'll find him kill that son of a bitch!_ I walked along with Ivysaur and Chad. Kelsey and Derek didn't want to see another dead body as long as they lived ever since our encounter with Curtis the Scizor. We eventually found Gary's body, battered and bloody all over. I couldn't find a spot that wasn't either red, black, or blue.

"Look, there are so many wounds that it's as if Sneasel wanted something from him," Chad said. It did look like he slowly tortured him.

"He obviously wanted a rematch with Pikachu so badly, that he'd kill a child to do it,"

"Maybe… I could help him somehow…" Ivysaur said.

"How?" I asked.

"Vinny, remember when you caught Heracross, and he knocked that tree down, and I was able to bring life back to the tree?"

"That was a plant, Ivysaur, and besides, if it doesn't work, then you could lose all your energy, remember?"

"Better weak then dead," Ivysaur said. I finally nodded, hoping that it would work.

"So, Ivysaur's going to try to bring him back to life?" Chad asked. I nodded. Ivysaur poured a bit of the strange, golden syrupy secretion that came from his bud. It landed in his mouth, and traveled throughout Gary's body. Gary's eyes then made a face of pain. Ivysaur then fell down, and lost consciousness. Gary then opened his eyes and said "What are you doing here?" Gary tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down. I sent out my Heracross to carry both Gary and Ivysaur.

"I think they did more to him than just made him talk," I said "I think all those experiments on him really screwed him up.

"He does act more human than any other Pokemon I've ever seen…" Kelsey droned on, thinking out loud.

"Maybe they meant him to be more than just a translator," Derek suggested.

"Maybe he was supposed to be a miracle Bulbasaur," Gary pointed out. "Maybe they made him like that to make miracle potions and sell them out for large prices," Gary was sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree, wishing he would just be able to stand. His clothes were still damp with blood but luckily he also was prepared for that too. The was now wearing a dark green sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He lost his hat, but didn't have another one of those.

Ivysaur was still sleeping when he finally woke up after Gary's statement. He didn't hear what we were talking about, and hopefully he'll never know. He was trying so desperately to forget his past, and I didn't blame him.

"So, are we staying here until Gary can walk or are we heading straight towards. Floren City?" I asked, trying to start another topic.

"I think we should rest out here for a while. Everyone has all their Pokemon fully healed, so we really shouldn't have much of a reason to rush to a PokeCenter," Chad said.

"Sneasel!" We heard a voice cry out. It was Sneasel, returned from his training. When he saw Gary, though, he realized he wasn't the only one returned. Gary returned from the dead!

"Sneasel?" He asked, wide-eyed and jaw open, he stood there, frozen. Gary only let out a weak, but menacing laugh.

"That's right, Sneasel," He taunted. "Not only am I back from the dead, but mad as all hell.," Gary gathered up all the strength he could muster and managed to stand up, and walk over to his Pikachu's Pokeball. He grabbed it, and let out his electric type mouse Pokemon.

"This will be good," I said, now watching from the sidelines.

**Gary's POV**

I don't know what he saw, but when his eyes met mine he saw something different. Something, more confident. Pikachu nodded to me, as if he was letting me be his trainer once again.

"Pikachu, go!" I cried, in that instant Pikachu ran faster than I ever saw him move before. His speed was actually equal to Sneasel's! Sneasel tried do start off with the scratch attack from the side again, but Pikachu managed to jump over the vicious claw and delivered the one-two fighting type attack double kick. Both kicks landed successfully on Sneasel's face and because of Sneasel's ice type, double kick landed even more of a punch err… kick than usual. Sneasel was sent flying through air, and landed on his back.

"All right Pikachu!" I yelled as Pikachu stood ready for round two. Sneasel got up and disappeared and prepared to use the faint attack once again, but Pikachu twirled his tail around like a tornado. Realizing this, Sneasel returned back to his original spot, where Pikachu was planning him to go to. Pikachu already used the thunderbolt attack in that spot. The big bolt of electricity struck Sneasel, paralyzing him and taking away half of his amazing mobility.

"Pikachu, finish him off with iron tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed a white light, then the iron hard tail struck Sneasel in his face.

_Why couldn't I beat him? _Sneasel Thought. _No Pokemon should be able to be this strong after a short while! How'd he become so strong!_

"It's because of me that Pikachu lost the first time. My utter ego made me think I could beat anybody got in my way and infected Pikachu's head as well," I explained, knowing what Sneasel was thinking. "I do have to thank you for opening my eyes once again. For that, I'm going to spare your life, but end it at the same time," I pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it and threw it at Sneasel. The defeated dark type was unable to break free, as the other heroes gasped.

"Your life as a wild Sneasel has ended, my new Pokemon,"

"What do you think you're doing, capturing Sneasel like that?" Vinny asked in shock.

"You want a fucking murderer on our team!" Ivysaur finished.

"Besides, he's really short, too!"

"Would you guys stop the short thing already!" They heard a voice. Ken appeared and glared at Vinny, and then at Gary, eyes furious.

"How dare you capture my Sneasel!" He yelled. He looked down at Pikachu "And you! You little rodent, how'd you beat Sneasel anyway?" Pikachu walked up to Ken and electrocuted him with thundershock.

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu replied, with a big grin on his face.

"He says that's how," Ivysaur translated.

Normal POV 

The heroes walked on towards Floren City, turning their backs on the many curses from a charred Ken. Speaking of Charred…

"What's that?" Vinny asked.

"It's a Charmander, stupid!" Kelsey said.

"All right, this will be an excellent time to train Squirtle!" Vinny said, excited.

"Go, Squirtle!"

"CHAR!" Charmander sent out a flamethrower attack at Vinny, before he could send out Squirtle, Vinny was on fire! The Charmander then ran off, and as the sun set, the heroes saw Floren City, or rather, smelled it!

Author's Notes: Vinny is the main character, after all, so I can spread a little spotlight on him (after all, Yu-Gi-Oh does that). Anyway, I had a guilty conscience about killing a little kid so I brought him back to life. I know my last story really sucked, but I a slight case of writer's block, so sue me. Anyway check out the next episode when the heroes get lost in Floren City! R&R please!

I decided to change my mind on the Espeon/Umbreon deal so I'm giving you one more chance to vote. P.S. all right! 5 chapters in one day! Boy do I have a lot of free time!

ESPEON 1, UMBREON 0.


	19. Skars of Defeat!

I said it before and I'll sat it again, I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Rose Saga

Episode 19: Skars of Defeat.

"Are we there yet?" Vinny asked.

"No," Chad said.

"My legs hurt," Vinny whined.

"Stop complaining Vinny," Kelsey warned.

"I'm hungry," Kelsey then punched Vinny in the face, knocking him out. The end result was Gary and I having to drag Vinny to Floren City.

"Fucking moron," Ivysaur said.

"SKAR!" I heard a voice from above.

"It's a Skarmory!" Gary said, excited. Skarmory was a steel/flying type Pokemon, a weird combination. The Pokemon seemed rather irritated at us, circled around us, and attacked us! Skarmory dove in on us, preparing for a steel wing attack. Skarmory's wings glowed like Pikachu's tail when he uses his iron tail.

"Go, Torchic!" I cried, sending out my father's Pokemon. Torchic was a fire type Pokemon, and fire types had an advantage over steel types.

"Torchic, ember attack!" I cried as Torchic fired several tiny fireballs at the Skarmory. Skarmory dodged the embers, but lost its attack. His white glowing wins returned to a silver and red. I would have Torchic use another more powerful fire attack, but ember was the only fire attack Torchic knew. She was meant to be a physical attacker. Skarmory then dived at us again, this time only using the basic wing attack.

"Go, Cyndaquil!" Kelsey yelled. Her fire mouse Pokemon raised the flames on her back, and fired a ray of flames, the flamethrower attack. Skarmory narrowly dodged it and Torchic managed to hit it with another ember assault. The Skarmory was barely fazed by the attack, even when it was struck in the face! Skarmory then flew away, apparently bored of us.

"Well, that sure was weird," Gary said, a little disappointed that he wasn't able to capture Skarmory. I didn't know why, but he seemed to love flying types.

"So all I missed was a Skarmory?" Vinny asked sarcastically. During the entire fight, Vinny was still unconscious.

"Yeah," I said, after explaining what happened.

"Shall we continue forward?" Chad interrupted. We were on our way to Floren City, to win our second gym badge. We continued on towards Floren City.

**Gary's POV**

"Look, there he is again!" I said. I was keeping watch so we would be prepared this time. Skarmory circled us once again and dove in.

"Go, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Murkrow!"

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Go, Torchic and Spearow!"

"Go Heracross and Butterfree!" Our eight Pokemon got into their battle positions, Butterfree, Heracross, Pidgey, Murkrow, and Spearow flew up in the air, ready to face Skarmory. The steel bird Pokemon then turned around as if to run, but then stopped in mid-air! Skarmory then glowed a bright red, charging up for some attack!

"It's the sky attack!" I yelled.

"The what?" Vinny asked.

"One of the best flying moves ever," I tried to explain. "You see, it's only used by bird Pokemon. They glow a bright red and well…" Just see what it does. Skarmory finished charging up, and then dove in at an incredible speed, surrounded by red-hot flames. Skarmory crashed into Murkrow, Heracross, Spearow, and Butterfree, and then struck Torchic and Cyndaquil on the land. Vinny, Derek, and Kelsey recalled their Pokemon, and it was up to Pikachu, Pidgey, and me. _Pidgey can't beat it in the air, and none of Pikachu's attacks can reach high enough to hit Skarmory. I know, maybe if I can get Pidgey to carry Pikachu, but Pidgey's too small…_No matter how hard I thought, I couldn't find a way to beat it. Skarmory flew up high into the air, charging for another sky attack. Pidgey and Pikachu were doomed! Suddenly, Pidgey flew up at Skarmory, and like a kamikaze pilot crashed into Skarmory before it could charge up. Skarmory became furious and struck Pidgey with his wing, forcing him to fly down on the ground. Pidgey's crash made lots of sand and soil become a dusty smokescreen, and when it cleared there stood a VERY mad Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flew up into the air even faster than Skarmory did. Suddenly Skarmory once again charged up for the sky attack. Skarmory dove at Pidgeotto, but he dodged it with ease. Pidgeotto then started to glow himself.

"Pidgeotto knows sky attack?" Vinny asked, looking at me.

"No, but he does know the mirror move technique. It allows him to copy any attack that was used against him, even that would originally be ridiculous seeing a Pidgeotto do!"

As Skarmory was about to gain altitude Pidgeotto dove in on him, crashing the steel bird down into the ground. When Skarmory looked up he saw Pikachu looking down on him. Pikachu charged up some electricity, and transferred it all to Skarmory. Skarmory was a red hot bird that was still smoking.

"Pokeball, go" I yelled. The Pokeball struck Skarmory, and eventually captured my sixth Pokemon!

"Gary, did I ever tell you that you have a habit of catching not so nice Pokemon?" Vinny teased. "First you caught a Sneasel that killed you, and now you caught a Skarmory that tried to kill us!" I grinned and continued on forward.

**Normal POV**

In the outskirts of Floren City, the gang felt a Pokemon following them. It was none other than the Charmander that attacked Vinny before!

"I remember you from the last episode!" He said, pointing at Charmander. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson for good!" he grabbed Squirtle's Pokeball from his belt, but Charmander used his flamethrower on Vinny, again. The Charmander then laughed as he ran off towards Floren City, only to be trampled by stampeding Rhyhorn charging at our heroes.

"Is this kill Vinny day or something?" Vinny asked as he ran for his life. The Rhyhorn continued to charge the heroes until Vinny got an idea. Vinny stopped running and Ivysaur jumped in front of him, and then he sent out Squirtle.

"I'll just capture you all!" He yelled as Squirtle used his water gun attack and Ivysaur used his razor leaf attack. Two of the Rhyhorn fainted but nine others still marched forward.

"Mudkip, water gun! Treecko, bullet seed!

"Corphish, bubblebeam! Pikachu, iron tail!"

"Vaporeon, water gun attack!" They did as commanded until four Rhyhorn were left.

"Roselia, petal dance!" a voice ordered. The grass/poison type Pokemon appeared from behind them and fired many petals, striking all four of the Rhyhorn. From under the ground, a LARGE Pokemon appeared in front of the heroes. It was none other than Rhydon, the ground/rock type evolution of Rhyhorn. While it seemed that the heroes emerged the victors, a new challenge awaits them. And who is this mysterious person with a Roselia? Find out the answers and more in the next episode of ROTC!

Author's notes: I have finally completed my sixth chapter in one day, and I plan on making on a seventh. Will I be successful? I'll be sure to brag err… talk about it next chapter.

ESPEON 1 UMBREON 1


	20. Three Way Battle!

I don't own… who gives a damn. I just own my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Rose Saga

Episode 20, Three Way Battle!

"RHYDON!" the raging Pokemon roared. It looked at all the Pokemon, all the trainers, and all of his Rhyhorn that were lying on the ground, defeated. "RHYDON!"

"If you're trying to intimidate us with your loud mouth, it won't work!" Kelsey screamed. Rhydon walked over to her, the weak, little defiant creature when she threw a Pokeball containing her Cyndaquil.

"QUIL!" Cyndaquil screamed in a not so intimidating high pitch screech as she raised the flames on her back. She took one good long look up at Rhydon then quickly hid behind her trainer's legs. Rhydon laughed at the scene. He loved scaring others.

"Roselia, razor leaf!" The razor leaves struck Rhydon hard, but he managed to stand up easily.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"I'm Daisy, and this is my Roselia. I'm the leader of the Floren City Gym!"

"Really, well we want to challenge you to a match!" Vinny said in an excited tone. "I'll battle!" he volunteered.

"No way!" Kelsey interrupted. "You got to battle the last time! This time I'm stepping up to the plate!"

"What?" Gary asked in disbelief. "But this entire saga has been about me! I should be the one to battle!"

"You should have said it before me, then," Kelsey said, almost taunting Gary.

"RHYDON!" Rhydon obviously didn't like to be ignored. He raised hi head up, and his drill on his nose twirled.

"I have an idea," Daisy said. "This will be a three way match between Kelsey, Rhydon, and my Roselia. The first trainer to knock out a Pokemon wins," she explained, emphasizing the word trainer.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Rhydon!"

"Then let the match begin!" Daisy announced.

"CYNDAQUIL!" Kelsey's fire type Pokemon cried. She was engulfed in a white light, and evolved into Quilava!

"Lava!" Quilava said, ready for battle.

"Quilava, use flamethrower on Roselia!" Quilava opened her mouth, and fired a burst of flames at Roselia. Luckily for Roselia, Rhydon tackled her, taking the flamethrower instead of Roselia. Rhydon brushed the attack off like nothing happened and charged at Quilava, using the horn attack. Quilava evaded the attack but was struck by Roselia's acid attack. The acid burnt badly for Quilava, but she still had the strength to continue. Roselia fired a flurry of razor leaves at Rhydon. Rhydon swung his tail around and knocked the leaves harmlessly on the ground, but not without leaving a few scratches. Rhydon charged at Roselia recklessly, using the take down attack. Rhydon's rock head ability prevented anything of his attacks to hurt himself with recoil, and Roselia was knocked on her back, unconscious.

"RHYDON!" he screamed, celebrating his victory. While Rhydon was busy fighting Roselia, Quilava and Kelsey tried to think of a way to do some major damage on Rhydon. She then remembered one move that would be devastating to Rhydon, even without being super effective.

"Quilava, use endure!" Quilava braced herself for an incredible impact, and received one from Rhydon's double edge, a more powerful yet more reckless version of the take down attack. But with Rhydon's rock head ability, it didn't matter how much recoil he would normally receive.

"Quilava, use the reversal attack!" Quilava could barely stand after taking Rhydon's hit, but managed to hang in there for one final blow.

"Reversal, what's that?" Vinny asked.

"Fucking moron," Ivysaur muttered. Then in a clear, loud voice he said "The reversal attack is purely a retaliation attack. The more damage you take, the more damage you give,"

"So Quilava's endure braced her for impact so she'd giva a more powerful attack?"

"No shit."

Quilava glowed an orange aura around her, and her reversal attack struck Rhydon in his weak spot, a critical hit.

"Let's see, reversal attack at 100 power so, double that because of type advantage, then double that for a critical hit," Gary did the math in his head. "That's 400 power!

Rhydon fell to his knees, and collapsed. Quilava had barely won the match.

"Congratulations, Kelsey. Your team now has two badges," Daisy said, speaking up for the first time in while.

After the battle, Derek decided to capture one of the defeated Rhyhorn, While Vinny searched for a certain trouble making Charmander.

"Damn, Charmander," he muttered. "Try to burn me, huh. Well I'll show him who's boss!" Vinny found the Charmander, battered and bruised, lying on his back. The cute little fire lizard opened his mouth to use a flamethrower on Vinny, but couldn't muster the strength. Vinny feeling sorry for Charmander threw a Pokeball and captured him, giving him five Pokemon!

Meanwhile, Daisy handed out a Pokeball to Kelsey.

"This is my prized Chikorita," She said. "Believe it or not, you and your Quilava saved us from Rhydon. "She will work wonders for you if you raise her right, I just know it!" Kelsey took the Pokeball, now having a Quilava, a Beautifly, a Mareep, and now a Chikorita!

"What about the Rhydon and the ten Rhyhorn?" Kelsey asked.

"I'll call Pokemon patrol right away and they'll all be placed in a PokePrison."

"PokePrison?" Kelsey asked. "I've never really heard of those before."

"Wild Pokemon crime rates have been rising rapidly, and not much trainers would like to have all these rogue Pokemon, so we have to contain them somehow."

The heroes soon stocked up in Floren City and headed for Pestid Town, where they're next Gym battle awaits.

The next week in the Floren City PokePrison,

"There's been an escape! AAAGH!" a guard yelled. Rhydon stormed out of Floren City with one thought on his mind; Revenge.

Author's notes: Hell yeah, seven chapters in one night! I rock! R&R please!


	21. Charmander's Burning Ambition!

Does it look like I own Pokemon. If I owned Pokemon I wouldn't be writing this fanfic!

Rise of the Champions

Aqua/Magma Saga

Episode 21, Charmander's Burning Ambition

I stared at my four Pokeballs and Ivysaur. I then started to realize the accomplishments my team and me had completely. We managed to win two badges, and defeated an admin of the Bandits.

"What are you smiling about?" Ivysaur asked.

"I was just realizing what we as a team managed to do," I answered.

"Well, don't get too happy," Chad said, as we traveled across the mountain range. "Mt. Topaz is a pretty exciting mountain full of really wild trainers, and wild Pokemon as well. Don't be surprised if we lose a couple battles."

I trembled. Not out of fear, but out of excitement! Tough trainers! Tough wild Pokemon! This was my kind of mountain!

"Then lets hurry!" I yelled, running down the narrow path ahead of us.

"Go, Oddish!" The opposing trainer yelled.

"Go, Charmander!" I cried. It was a couple hours later when I finally found a trainer. It was my fire type Charmander versus his little grass/poison type Oddish.

"Charmander, flamethrower attack!" Charmander's tail flame expanded and my fire lizard sent out a ray flames at the opposing Oddish. Oddish was stuck right in her face.

"Odd…" Oddish weakly said, falling over.

"I lose!" My opponent said, pulling on his hair. He quickly ran off, leaving me the only target for Charmander's flamethrower attack.

"CHAR!" he cried as he prepared to release his fiery breath on me. I quickly returned him into his Pokeball, and I heard someone appear behind me.

"Looks like you're having trouble with that Charmander of yours," The man said. He wore a blood red vest and pants to match. He also wore a lighter shade of red hat, which had an "M" on it. "Why don't you let me hold on to it for a while? I'm sure I could train it properly."

"No thanks," I said to the man. "I don't give away Pokemon to strangers."

"Well, then how about I battle you for him, then,"

"And what if I win?"

"I'll let you pass," The red man said, snapping his fingers. Many other men with the same exact clothes surrounded me, each having a dead serious look on their faces.

"I'm not going to just bargain on my Charmander!" I said, walking away. Suddenly, two of the red men grabbed me, and a third punched me in the face! All I could see was a blur until I blacked out…

"Vinny, you fucking moron!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Wake your lazy ass up!" I opened my eyes, to see Ivysaur cursing at me, right in front of my face.

"Say it, don't spray it," I said, wiping Ivysaur's saliva off me face. Nasty. I reached for the Pokeballs in my belt, a daily ritual I picked up whenever I wake up, and I noticed that one was missing! I sat up, and sent out all of my Pokemon I had with me, Heracross, Squirtle, and Butterfree!

"My Charmander's missing!" I yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Gary asked, walking over to us.

"That ass hole took my Charmander!" I yelled.

"Well yelling isn't going to help, is it?" Chad asked.

"It makes me feel better!"

"But will it make your Charmander?" Derek asked, interrupting our argument before it even begun.

"Can we just look for Charmander already?" Kelsey asked, irritated by our bickering.

"Even I have to agree with her, let's go find that fucking lizard already!" Ivysaur said, leading the way down the narrow path of the mountain.

"I heard a rumor about this place," Chad said. "Some say that an organization called Team Magma lives in this mountain,"

"Who's Team Magma?" I asked.

"Team Magma is an organization that has the goal expanding the landmass of all of Earth. They are also criminals that will do anything to get their hands on rare fire type Pokemon."

"And since my Charmander is a rare fire Pokemon,"

"Team Magma stole him," Kelsey finished. "I wonder what kind of torture they're giving Charmander…" she droned on, with a concerned tone in her voice. That made burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily. "Don't you even care about Charmander?"

"If I know Charmander, he's probably torturing them, or rather, torching them!"

**Normal POV**

"We need back up!" a Magma member yelled. "That Charmander is out of control!"

"CHAR! CHAR!" the fire lizard yelled as he sent flames in every which way direction.

"That is one evil Charmander!" another Magma yelled. Charmander then sent his flamethrower attack on the Magma, setting his hair on fire!

"Put that spawn of Satan back in his Pokeball!" a different Magma ordered. One Magma grabbed a Pokeball, but Charmander didn't feel like going back into his Pokeball.

"This is the place," Chad said. He pointed towards a large blue door in the side of the mountain. "Now we just have to worry about breaking that door down."

"Leave that to me," Derek said. "Go Rhyhorn!" His ground/rock type Pokemon looked at everyone furiously, and charged at Derek.

"WAIT!" Derek cried. In a calmer tone, he said "There are a lot of defenseless creatures through that door over there, so why don't you charge at the door?"

"RHYHORN!" He cried as he charged at the door. The rock-skinned rhinoceros crashed the stone door down, crumbling it into tiny pieces of pebbles. Derek recalled his angry Pokemon and the heroes walked through the entrance, only to find a blue room, with a large pool in it.

"Welcome, Aqua members, please make your entrance with your water Pokemon," A computerized voice said.

"Aqua?" Vinny asked. "I thought this was Team Magma's base."

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" The voice cried. "MENTION OF TEAM MAGMA HAS SET OFF THE ALARM!"

"Lets get outta here!" Gary screamed. The heroes ran for the entrance but were blocked off by five men with navy blue and white striped shirts. They also had navy blue jeans and blue bandanas with the capital letter "A" on them.

"Team Aqua members!" Chad said. "They use mostly water Pokemon, so we can take them down with electric or grass type Pokemon." Chad said while he sent out his Jolteon.

"Go Mareep!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Go Treecko!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm up." Ivysaur, Jolteon, Mareep, Pikachu, and Treecko encountered the six Aqua's a Krabby, two Poliwag, two Wooper, and a Totodile.

The match ups were: Krabby vs. Treecko. Poliwag vs. Pikachu. Poliwag vs. Jolteon. Two Wooper vs. Ivysaur. Totodile vs. Mareep.

"Bullet seed attack!" Treecko fired several solar energized seeds from his mouth at Krabby, but Krabby blocked the incoming barrage with his two pincers. Krabby shot several bubbles from his mouth and the bubble attack struck Treecko, while lowering his incredible speed. Treecko still managed to move much faster than Krabby so he ran quickly behind Krabby, and used the bullet seed attack yet again on Krabby's back.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu hurled a yellow thunderbolt at Poliwag, and Poliwag took the hit, but managed to stand up again after being knocked down from Pikachu's shocking attack. Poliwag's swirl on his belly spun, and Pikachu started to fall asleep. Poliwag quickly waddled at Pikachu, and slapped him silly with his tail, using the double slap attack. Unfortunately, this attack woke Pikachu, who in turn bit Polwag's tail, and then electrocuted him.

Jolteon easily dodged the other Poliwag's hypnosis attack by running quickly behind him. Jolteon struck Poliwag with a bolt of lightning, and the match was over.

Ivysaur was surrounded by the two Wooper's water gun attack. While quite pleased having his plant watered, he didn't want to get his bud on his back soaked too much, so he shot out all four of his vines, and used all four of them to whip the enemy Wooper. Wooper's slippery skin helped their bodies avoid the whips, but they weren't prepared for Ivysaur's razor leaf. The super sharp leaves struck both Woopers, beating them both.

"Totodile, enough fooling around already!" The Aqua yelled. "Use the bite attack!" Totodile refused to listen, so it jumped up and down like a buffoon.

"Mareep, thunderbolt attack!" Kelsey ordered. Mareep gathered static electricity, and fired a ray of blue electricity from her fleece. The bolt struck Totodile, knocking him down, but Totodile stood up again and ran around in circles for no good reason.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD! LITTLE BASTARD! USE YOUR FUCKING WATER GUN ATTACK!" Totodile, angered by his owner's verbal abusing, ran at the Aqua, bit him in his well, groin, and grabbed his Pokeball. He went over to Kelsey, walking away from the cursing Aqua, holding his balls. Totodile recalled himself inside his Pokeball, and Kelsey received a new Pokemon, Totodile. While things seemed that they couldn't get any better for Kelsey, Mareep flashed a white light, and changed shape. Now the yellow Mareep evolved to her next stage, the pink Flaafy.

"Look's like you all lose, guys," Vinny said, acting like a good sport. Now will you let us all go now?" The Aqua members looked at Vinny and his friends, and then behind the heroes, and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked angrily. He looked behind, and saw about twenty members of Team Aqua behind them, each holding pistols in their hands.

"Recall all of your Pokemon, NOW!" one said. The Heroes did as they told. "Good, now follow us." A few Aquas stepped up towards the heroes, and tied their hands behind their backs with ropes, and took them to a prison cell, Derek and Chad in one cell, Kelsey and Gary in another, and Vinny and Ivysaur all alone in a separate cage. They were spread out far apart so they wouldn't be able to communicate with a different cell. The Aquas then took each of their Pokeballs from their belts, leaving everyone with out Pokemon except Vinny, who had Ivysaur.

Meanwhile, Team Magma finally managed to capture Charmander, who was thrown into a heat resistant cage.

"Charmander…" Charmander said, while feeling defeated.

"RRR!" A voice said in a dark corner in the cell.

"Char?" Charmander said, checking to see who the growl belonged to. He brought his tail to reveal who was standing in the corner, and he saw…

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Vinny yelled.

"Would you just shut the fuck up already?" Ivysaur asked. "It won't work, just like the last twenty times!"

Vinny looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess there is no hope for us. We might be down here forever…"


	22. Power Failure!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Rise of the Champions

Aqua/Magma Saga

Episode 22, Power Failure!

Note: Since the heroes aren't really in this chapter much, I've translated The Pokemon's language into English.

"RRR…" the voice growled as Charmander cautiously crept up to it. He used his tail as a torch to light up the corner and it attacked. It tackled Charmander furiously across the small cell and then prepared to jump at him, and then bite his neck!

"Nobody takes my territory!" He yelled. He was revealed as none other than an Electrike, the electric dog Pokemon! Electrike leaped into the air, and aimed for Charmander! The fire lizard Pokemon opened his mouth and fired several tiny fireballs at Electrike. He fell out of midair, landing with a thud.

"That ember attack was just a warning blow," Charmander said. "Want to see my flamethrower attack?"

"Umm… no," Electrike said, aware of the fact that he didn't stand a chance in such a tiny area to move around or dodge in. "I'll deal with you, for now."

Charmander and Electrike sat in the rusted metal cell, while Charmander studied the room to try to find an escape point.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Electrike said, with no hope in his voice. "I've been stuck here for three years.

"They actually feed you here?" Charmander asked. He thought they would make him starve to death.

"Sorta…" Electrike droned on, not wanting to explain anything. He figured Charmander could see for himself, since "dinner" was coming.

Meanwhile, the evil Team Magma didn't even leave our heroes any scrap of anything edible.

"Gee, I wonder what's for dinner?" Vinny asked himself out loud.

"Dumbass," Ivysaur muttered. "You really don't expect them to feed you, do you?"

"I hope so."

Ivysaur snorted. "Hope," He said in a bitter tone. "In a place like this, that word doesn't mean shit."

"Here comes dinner!" Electrike told Charmander. A pile of meager table scraps fell from a tube in the ceiling, landing on Charmander, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"This doesn't look too bad, figuring we're in a cell and all," Charmander said. He then noticed most were meat, with mostly the bone left. "How do they expect us to eat this?" He asked angrily.

"We don't," Electrike said. "Just wait and see what happens." Two chickens fell, rotisserie style, with only their legs missing.

"Is someone on a diet, or something?" Charmander asked.

"Not all Magma members are evil people, sometimes they are forced to join when they are desperate for members," Electrike explained. "And ever since the incident with Kyogre, both Team Magma and Team Aqua have almost disbanded. I'm surprised that they even are still around!"

"Me too,"

"This sucks," Gary said, complaining almost constantly, only to take short breaths to breathe. "All we tried to do is rescue Charmander, but no, we had to stumble in Team Aqua's base!"

"Team Magma would have done the same," Kelsey said.

"You're right, Kelsey," He said. As soon as Kelsey thought he was finally stop talking, the complained some more. "Why does Vinny always try to rush off into things? It's not like we 're timed on anything!"

"If I remember, you were killed because you rushed off into your defeat against Sneasel, and then got killed by him!" Kelsey yelled. Gary finally stopped talking after that, leaving two very tired heroes thinking.

"THAT"S IT!" Gary yelled. "GO SNEASEL!" He reached for his Pokeball he hid inside his shoe, and threw it outside of the cell.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said. It was happy to finally be free.

"Sneasel, if you break all of us out of here, I'll promise you a rematch with Pikachu!" Gary said. Sneasel's eyes lit up, and raced down the long hallway.

"Why do you keep a Pokeball in your shoe?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't want to accidentally send out Sneasel by choosing a random Pokeball from my belt…" Gary said, half relieved about escaping, half worried about any Aqua that gets in Sneasel's way.

Charmander managed to warm the almost whole chickens up a bit, and Electrike was relieved to finally have a warm meal in two years. He tried once cooking a chicken using his thundershock attack, but kept frying it all the time.

"What about your other nutrients, like veggies or fruits?" Charmander asked. As Charmander said this, two apples and two carrots fell through the tube.

"I don't suppose they give us bread or milk, do they?" a loaf of bread and two water bottles filled with milk came from down the tube.

"These guys think of everything, don't they?"

"Of course!" Electrike agreed.

The two Pokemon enjoyed their rather nutritious meal inside the cell and Charmander looked up at the meal hole, thinking of an idea.

"Hey Electrike, may I ask some questions?"

"You can ask, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'll answer them," He replied.

"Did you have a trainer?" Electrike almost chocked on his milk while he heard his question.

"Well… um… sorta," He muttered.

"Do you have a trainer now?"

"Not know."

"Would you like to be with a trainer?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to travel in the great outdoors. I've been stuck inside all my life!"

"I have a trainer, and you're my new friend so, when we escape, can you come with my trainer?"

"What are you doing?" The Aqua asked. Sneasel only smirked. "You're asking for it, shorty!" Sneasel, angered by being called short yet again, ran up to the Aqua, jumped up and slit his throat, and took off with his keys to all the cells. Sneasel ran to Chad and Derek's cell first, and freed them.

"We got out of here Chad, so you owe me twenty bucks!"

"Whatever." Sneasel rushed over to Gary and Kelsey's cage and unlocked the door.

"Thanks Sneasel," Gary said. "We'll take it from here!" Gary grabbed Sneasel's Pokeball and quickly recalled him back.

"You tricked him?" Kelsey asked in shock. "Now he'll really want to kill you!" Gary smirked and simply nodded.

"The four heroes rushed over to Vinny and Ivysaur's cage, and discovered that they were using the razor leaf attack to cut down to cage, but didn't appear to be so successful. Gary unlocked the cell, and Vinny and Ivysaur rushed out.

"I told you it wouldn't work you dumbass!"

"Shut up!"

"All right, it's time to clean out their cages!" a Magma said. "Get the tranquilizers ready!" five men and two with tranquilizers aimed at Electrike and Charmander, and shot them both, knocking them both out.

"All right, get to work!" The lead Magma pointed to three Magma's standing around, and pulled out mobs from the closet nearby, threw put Charmander and Electrike from the cell, and went straight to work. One Magma looked at the two unconscious Pokemon with pity, and didn't like the way the two Pokemon were being treated. He tried to wake the two up by tickling them, but the lead Magma asked what he was doing.

"I'm… looking to see if the tranquilizers worked," He said, half-lying.

"I can assure you, they won't be waking up for a while." With the sentence spoken, Electrike suddenly stood up and delivered a devastating thundershock to the six Magmas, while knocking them into his cell. He used a light discharge to wake up Charmander, and the two stood ready for action, while very ticked off.

"How'd that damn mutt withstand the darts?" The lead Magma asked.

"Maybe he was shot every day at nine o'clock so much that his body built up an immunity," One suggested.

"Or maybe I just missed," a Magma said, pointing at a dart on the floor, smiling.

"You dirty treacherous bastard!" one said.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of…" a Magma's voice was cut off short by a dart fired off by Charmander. Charmander then shot all the Magma's except the one that helped them. Electrike nodded to him as a thanks and the two Pokemon ran off into the core of the Magma base.

"ATTENTION MAGMA! ATTENTION MAGMA! TWO PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED THE BUILDING! THEY ARE HEADING FOR…" The power failure, as well as the lights and everything else electronic cut off the computerized voice, before telling Electrike's and Charmander's destination.

Electrike and Charmander were in the power room, where every electronic device was controlled by. Three unconscious Magma members lay on the floor while Electrike sent a powerful surge through everything, the power died. The two played a little metal gear solid game and managed to avoid the Magma's, who conveniently failed to notice Charmander's tail flame. The two escaped from the base, and traveled to the other side of the mountain, where the Team Aqua base was at.

"Are you sure you know where they are at?" Electrike asked for the seventh time.

"They'd probably come look for me, and since we didn't hear a shred of any other prisoners in the Magma base, they're probably at the Aqua base on the other side of the mountain like you told me about!" Charmander replied.

"DON"T MOVE AN INCH!" an Aqua member boomed. The heroes were in the confiscation room, where they kept all stolen items.

"Really," Chad said, not at all impressed since he had his Pokemon back. "Well I've got quite a surprise for you!" He looked at the others and told them to leave. "I can handle these guys for a bit," He threw out his Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon, all ready to be ganged up on.

"You think you can beat this guy all on your own?" Gary asked. Chad looked at the faces of all the Aquas and nodded. The others rushed out of the doorway, managing to slip past the men guarding the door. Now it was a thirteen on one battle, and it seemed like Chad would lose. Little did they know that the Aquas would lose horribly.

"CHAR!" Vinny heard a yell from behind. He turned around to see two Pokemon running at him. An Electrike and a Charmander!

"CHARMANDER!" Vinny screamed, running to his fire lizard Pokemon. The two hugged, happy to see each other again when they heard a large explosion come from the Team Aqua base! Chad walked out of the rubble, acting like nothing ever happened.

"I see that Charmander is back," Chad said. "And it looks like Vinny's about to get a new Pokemon." He said, pointing at Electrike.

"Electrike!" he said, to Vinny, with determination in his face.

"He says he'll go with Vinny if he beats him in a battle," Ivysaur translated. Vinny nodded, and looked at Ivysaur, signaling him that he chose him to battle. When Ivysaur was about to step up to the battle, Charmander beat him to it! Charmander stared at Vinny pleadingly, and Vinny nodded.

"All right, Charmander, you're up!" Charmander ran at Electrike, with his claws raised, about to use the scratch attack. Electrike managed to duck at the last minute, and used his paw to jab at Charmander's belly. Charmander used his other hand to block the paw, but was forced back a few feet by the impact of the attack. Soon after that, it was flamethrower versus thunderbolt as the crossfire between them exploded. Charmander saw Electrike tackle Charmander, knocking him down on the ground, and then turned him around on his belly and put his arms behind his back.

"What is this Electrike, a fucking FBI agent?" Ivysaur asked. Electrike did look like a policeman arresting a criminal. No matter how much Charmander struggled, Electrike still had control of the situation. Electrike then put one of his hind legs to step on Charmander's tail, to prevent any surprises.

"Charmander, smokescreen!" Vinny cried. Charmander opened his mouth to shoot out a thick cloud of smoke, forcing Electrike to retreat. It was Charmander taking the offensive now, Charmander and Electrike clashed heads as they both used the head butt attack. Eventually, Electrike fell to the ground, exhausted by his escape and the battle. During the escape, Charmander barely did anything. Vinny, clueless about the escape threw a Pokeball at Electrike but Charmander blocked the ball.

"Charmander says Electrike used up a lot of his strength escaping from Magma base, so the fight was rigged," Ivysaur said. However, Electrike said something in his own language.

"He says that it still wants to go with Vinny, even though the fight was bogus."

"Really!" Vinny said excitedly. "Alright!" The heroes marched on towards Pestid City, and their next Gym badge! Electrike then pulled a badge out of his fur, and threw it on the remains of the Team Aqua base.

"We've finally got power, sir!"

"Perfect," a voice said. "Now, with Aqua and those nuisances out of the way, we can finally complete our plan," He looked at one of the Magmas and said, "Head for Mt. Lava, NOW!" The man walked into his private jet, along with his five most trusted Magmas, and flew towards their next quest.

Author's notes: (Lies on the couch with his Psychiatrist) it took me the entire weekend to write a chapter. No matter how hard I tried ideas would NOT come to my head. In fact, I had a hard time writing this chapter. What? I have writer's block already? NOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm going to take a little vacation from writing for a couple of days, so I can get fresh ideas from my head. This will give you ample time to vote, though. R&R please!


	23. The Bandits Return!

I own all of Pokemon and all of its characters. That's why I'm writing **FAN** fiction!

Rise of the Champions

Insect Saga

Episode 23, The Bandits Return

"I can't believe I have all these powerful Pokemon, Ivysaur!" Vinny said as the two walked into the woods.

"Really?" Ivysaur asked, knowing that Vinny would keep bragging no matter what he said.

"Yeah! I have you, Heracross, Butterfree, Squirtle, Charmander, and Electrike!" There is no way any ordinary trainer can have such powerful Pokemon.

"I've seen stronger, like Curtis, for example." That was a hard thing to talk about for Vinny's grass type buddy but he knew it would shut him up.

"Yeah…" Vinny droned on, with a sad tone in his voice. He still remembered the insane Scizor, who could of easily beat all of Vinny's Pokemon combined. He had a handicap, however. He was mentally insane by so many experiments used on him. The chemicals made him able to talk and act like a human, but they screwed up his brain, though. Also he felt sorry for Ivysaur, who went through the same experience as a Bulbasaur, only with different results. Curtis' mind finally snapped and he put a knife in his heart, killing him. "It doesn't matter, though. I'm sure I could beat Curtis and all his Scyther now!"

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for nice firewood?" Ivysaur asked, interrupting Vinny from even more bragging.

"That's right." He replied. He knew he hit a soft spot in his Ivysaur and finally decided to do something he rarely does, stop talking.

"What's taking them so long?" Kelsey asked angrily. "Sheesh, we can't even depend on him to gather firewood!"

"Maybe something happened," Gary suggested. He didn't see how anybody could screw up such an easy assignment.

"I bet he's just slacking off right now, while we have to gather the firewood and search through this entire forest for him!" They finally went passed the fearsome Mt. Topaz, where they faced off against Team Aqua and Vinny's Charmander and Electrike escaped from the Team Magma base, all on the same mountain. Now the heroes were heading for Pestid City, where their third gym badge awaited them.

"HELP ME!" a voice screamed. Vinny and Ivysaur ran to a cliff, seeing a man hanging on to the edge, and raging rapids beneath him.

"Are you okay?" Vinny asked the man.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" The man asked back, angered by Vinny's stupid question.

"Not really."

"Then get me the fuck out of this mess!" The man slipped with one hand off the cliff. He now only had one hand holding him from his death.

"No need to yell at us," Vinny muttered as he threw out a Pokeball, revealing his Heracross. The big bug/fighting Pokemon flew underneath the man, and picked him up, bringing him to safety.

"Thank you so much!" The man said. "I was chased by some wild umm… Mankeys and tripped!"

"Really?" Vinny asked skeptically. Considering that he saw not a shred of life in the forest besides the trees, he assumed that he was just clumsy and tripped on his own.

"Yes!" The man replied. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank Vinny, thank Heracross," Ivysaur said. Vinny delivered a kick to Ivysaur, telling him not to talk in front of the man.

"Heracross," Heracross said, really modest.

"Thank you so much Heracross!" The man went up and hugged Heracross, when Vinny recalled his heroic Pokemon.

"There you are!" Vinny heard an angry voice call from behind. He turned around and saw Kelsey and Gary standing behind him. Kelsey was upset and Gary was wondering who the man was.

"Hey, guys," Vinny greeted. "I just saved this man's life from falling from the cliff. His name is,"

"You can call me Jack. Just Jack," The man replied. "And thank you again for saving me!" Kelsey saw this and decided Vinny had an excuse, so she dismissed her anger towards him.

"Wait a minute," Kelsey said. "IF you traveled across this entire forest, where's the firewood?"

"Umm…"

"He dropped it into the river when he saved me!" Jack replied.

"This true Ivysaur?" Kelsey asked skeptically.

"Don't ask me, I was too busy noticing the man hanging on for his life," The grass type Pokemon said, half lying.

"Lets just go already!" Gary said nervously, trying to break up the argument. Kelsey, Vinny, Ivysaur, and Gary turned their backs to leave but they heard Jack say something in joy and pulled something from his pants pocket.

"Don't move, brats!" He yelled. The heroes turned around and saw Jack pointing a gun at them, and showing an emblem from his wallet. It was a purple brain that had a black "B" on it.

"One of the bandits, I presume," Vinny said, not as a question but a fact.

"Correct."

"So, what are you going to do, kill us?" Kelsey said, with a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

"One way or another," Jack answered. "Now enough questions. Go to the edge of the cliff and jump off.

"Or else what?" Ivysaur said defiantly.

"Or else I kill you myself."

"So either way we die, huh?" Vinny asked. "Well I've seen people do this in the movies, and it's not going to work!"

"Seen what?" Gary asked.

"The killer tries to make the victim kill himself or herself so they won't have any links to the crime. If he shoots us, then the bullet can be found in our bodies and the bullet could have fingerprints or whatever."

"Except for the small fact that you're in a secluded area," Jack said. "Nobody will ever know that you've been killed!"

"There are still two more of our group, you know," Kelsey said. "They'll hear the gunshots and come rushing here, prepared for the worst!"

"So, is this fucking conversation going to last the entire episode or are you gonna shoot already?" Ivysaur said.

"You're right, goodbye," He pressured the trigger a bit, but not enough to fire it. He was going to take his time, hoping that his victims will beg and plead for their lives. But not a peep came from any of them, excluding a dripping sound that came from Gary's pants. Everyone heard a slight tremble, and the edge of the cliff was crumbling beneath him or her! They noticed two Pokemon, a Gyarados and an Onix, were having an intense battle! The Onix dug into the wall of the cliff, and forced it to crumble. Jack, Vinny, Ivysaur, Kelsey, Gary, and Onix were falling from the cliff; they noticed the Onix was sustaining bad injuries! Kelsey saw the weakened Onix and threw a Pokeball at the rock snake Pokemon, giving her one new Pokemon. Unfortunately, Onix broke free of her Pokeball, as well as her five others. The Pokemon/People crashed into the water, where Onix, being a rock and ground type, was severely in pain by the rushing rapids. The rest were too dazed because of the fall and the unconscious group floated down quickly in the raging waters.

**Vinny's POV**

I woke up to find me on a rock, while the river rushed by my. I tried to sit up but the impact of crashing into the rock must have cracked a rib! I cried out in pain as I noticed a not too banged up person behind me.

"Time's up, kiddo!" Jack said as he held the barrel of his gun two inches from the top of my head. Suddenly, I heard a screaming roar from behind the ruthless murderer. The giant blue snake arose from the water, apparently screaming in rage. Jack looked behind him and saw the raging Gyarados rush at him. His giant mouth grabbed my attacker from the rock, and his teeth pierced through hi upper body! The water/flying type monster shot out a water gun attack from his mouth aimed at me. The stream from his mouth had a shade of pink to it, coming from Jack's blood. The force was so strong that the rock was removed from the water, and traveled a bit down in the river, taking me with it! Unfortunately, rocks don't float, and I was still propelled by the water when the rock sank.

I was rushing through the waters, swimming with it while trying to ignore my ribs. The pain was unbearable, but my instinct to survive was stronger. I found a branch hanging on the side of the river and I reached for it. As I grabbed the branch my arms felt like they were going to tear off my body, but I managed to pull out of the dangerous waters. I checked my pockets and let out a sigh of relief. All my Pokemon were there. I then realized that Ivysaur was missing! I sent out my Squirtle, and told him to go into the river and search for my friends. I would have helped look for them but I was finally feeling the aftermath of my struggle for survival, and fell to the ground, dreaming of the darkness of the bandits and the shadows of the dead, like Jack and Curtis. I saw my friends and my Pokemon walk away from me, as the two easily brought my life to an end.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes and saw Ivysaur, cursing and yelling in my ear.

"I'm up!" I yelled as I sat up. I looked at Ivysaur, now face to face. "Where is everyone?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"The last thing I remember was trying to capture that Onix, and falling into the river."

"You mean that Onix over there?" Ivysaur said, looking at the Onix, sleeping peacefully on the ground. "He rescued you, you know."

"How?" I asked.

"Thanks to being a Pokemon and all, me and Onix managed to stay conscious after the impact of the water. I swam out and tried to grab you with my vine whip, but the current was too strong and too fast." He took another breath. "Onix made a dam with his body stopping you from going any further. I then used my vine whip to carry you and Onix out,"

"How did you get that giant Onix out?" I asked, not believing the last part of his story.

"Don't you mean, how did I get your Onix out of the water?" He pointed with his vine to the six Pokeballs lying next to Onix. "You left your backpack open trying to capture him and your last Pokeball ran into him. I managed to snatch it, though."

"You mean I lost everything in by bag!"

"Yep, I only managed to get all your Pokemons' Pokeballs." I was relieved to know that my Pokemon were still with me, but then I got another thought.

"Where are the others?" I asked again, a little more awake now.

"I told you before, I don't know!" I stood up and brushed myself off. I walked over to my Pokemon and recalled Onix, while putting them all in my pockets.

"Let's go find them, then!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Still no sign of them?" I asked Squirtle. It had been a couple of hours, I guess. I didn't exactly have a watch. Squirtle returned as soon as I woke up, and Squirtle just shook his head. I had a million more questions I wanted to ask him but without Ivysaur I wouldn't know what his answers would be. I had to stick with yes and no questions.

"Did you find anything that belongs to them?"

Squirtle shook his head.

"Do you know where Chad or Derek are?"

He shook his head again. I tried to think of some more questions, but I wasn't sure Squirtle would understand them. I opened my mouth to speak but got an answer.

"Hey, Vinny!" I heard Kelsey cry from behind me. She ran up to me with Ivysaur and gave me a short hug, hoping it meant she was glad I was alive. Unfortunately, she squeezed my ribs a little too hard, and I screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing a small red stain where my wound was.

"Only if you don't touch it," He said weakly, barely able to breathe.

"Let's see, a killer with a gun, a Gyarados with an attitude, we're separated, and we don't even know if Gary's dead or alive!" Ivysaur said. "Not to mention Vinny's wound, which will slow us down a lot!"

Author's notes: Mwahahahahahaaaa! The writer's block has vanished without a trace, and I have returned with a whole new plot twist! I don't need you anymore! (Calls Sneasel out and he slits his throat) No wait! Sneasel not me! (Runs away from Sneasel). Speaking of Sneasel, he'll be back in the next episode but with a slight problem; Unfortunately, I'm not telling you.


	24. Shadows Under the Moonlight!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters. I'm making sure you got this info, okay?

Rise of the Champions

Insect Saga

Episode 24, Shadows Under the Moonlight

I woke up and sat up. I saw Chad Ian in front of me, waiting patiently while sitting on the ground next to me. I tried to stand up but a unbearable pain surged through my left leg! I screamed and fell down, on my hands and knees.

"Don't bother, kid, your leg is injured," I heard him say. I hated it when people call me kid!

"Umm… Where's Derek?" I asked, not in the mood to talk to Chad. Talking to Chad is like talking to a brick wall; except for the fact that you know he's ignoring you. Which is even worse than a brick wall!

"He's out searching for the others," He replied. He found Kelsey's bag in the river and he thought something happened to Vinny and Kelsey. We did some searching and Vaporeon and Eevee managed to save you." I looked down at Eevee, which was lying right next to Chad, with his fur all tangled and wet. He let out a slight sneeze.

"Does Eevee have a cold?" I asked.

"He might."

"And you don't care one bit?" I asked, much angrier than last time.

"He can toughen it out." I now realized why Eevee was so strong. Chad made him go through with unbearable training, and the result is one super powerful Eevee.

"He can't toughen out anything if he becomes too sick!" I yelled. My words made Chad look down on his Eevee. The little brown furred creature smiled happily at his trainer, then let out a little cough.

"See what I mean?" I asked, He was four years older than me and I was more responsible than him! "Let me have a look at him!" Chad looked at Eevee and nodded at him. Eevee trotted over to me and I checked him. He had a freezing wet nose, but that was common for some Eevee. Eevee kept breathing with his mouth, too. I then took out a medical tool called a Pokemometer and checked his health. Pokemometers had three lights on it. Green, yellow, and red. Green meant he was healthy, yellow meant he was a little sick, and red meant that he was in severe. It flashed yellow, and the machine determined that Eevee had Pokerus, a Pokemon virus that some Pokemon get when they are so used to training so much, then are simply not used at all. I told Chad that Eevee had Pokerus and that he wouldn't be at the top of his game for a month or two, and keeping him outside his Pokeball was the best way to treat him.

"I'm not going to carry him," Chad said, a half an hour later. "He's a strong Eevee, and he doesn't need to be babied like that."

"You really don't give your Pokemon much respect, do you?" This made Chad pause for a second.

"Well, I don't think you have much room to talk, since you cared for your Pokemon too much!" He said, trying to shut me up. But my words were ready for his insult.

"And I died because I cared too much," I said, finishing his sentence. "You think making your Pokemon train to the point of exhaustion really helps them get stronger? Keep up what you have and you might not have an Eevee for long!" I could tell that my words pierced through Chad's frozen heart. He only stood there for about five minutes, staring down at the ground.

**Normal POV**

"Goddamnit, Vinny, we could have been to where we were before if it wasn't for you!" Ivysaur said. Heracross had been carrying Vinny, since he was too weak to walk, but Heracross wasn't a very fast walker.

"You try crashing into a rock at a high speed, getting blasted by Gyarados' water gun, and grab a tree branch while moving so fast that your arms almost were ripped off!" Vinny yelled back. Ivysaur was silent after that.

"Hey look, guys!" Kelsey said, pointing at the ground. "It's a Pokeball!"

"Maybe it's Gary's!" Vinny said. Kelsey ran to pick it up, and released the Pokemon inside. The light revealed none other than Sneasel, still angered by Gary's lie to him at the Team Aqua base. He saw Kelsey, the closest person to him. He was about to run at her, but he picked up another scent from far away! _Pikachu! _He thought as he ran into the woods.

"Maybe he caught Gary's scent?" Vinny suggested. "I say we try to follow him!"

"Whatever," Ivysaur responded.

"Hey, it's the only clue we have!"

**Chad's POV**

_Am I really that heartless? _I thought as I carried Eevee through the woods. We were looking for Derek, who was looking for Vinny and Kelsey. Eevee looked up at my confused face and went up to lick it, trying to make me feel better. I carried him a little lower, so his tongue couldn't reach mine. I was still looking at the ground, when I almost tripped on something. It was a Pokeball!

"It must be one of my Pokemon!" Gary said excitedly. During the rush of the waves, Gary has lost both hi shoes, and his Pokeballs containing Pikachu and Corphish, and Sneasel. Pikachu and Corphish weren't a problem, but if he released Sneasel again, then Gary could die once again. Gary picked up the Pokeball and sent out his Murkrow, Skarmory, and Pidgeotto to make sure he was safe. He grabbed the Pokeball and threw it and it contained none other than Pikachu! Gary was relieved that it wasn't Sneasel. Gary recalled all his Pokemon, when the full moon finally revealed itself to us. We were too busy searching to actually notice the moon. The full moon was one of the most beautiful things in the universe. When in my childhood, if you would even call mine that, I always looked up at the moon and looked for it as a signal of hope. It was a full moon when I made my escape from the Bandits, too. I loved the full moon because it was half beautiful and magical, but magic has two sides two it. The other side was dark and mysterious, and that reminded me of, well, myself. Eevee looked up at the moon as well. Gary, Eevee and me were too busy admiring the moon when a Pokemon crept behind us.

"Sneasel!" It cried. We focused all our attention on the dark/ice Pokemon, and he looked directly at Gary, or rather, his belt.

"You want to battle Pikachu now, don't you?" Gary said. Sneasel nodded. "Well he won't come out!" Sneasel seemed slightly pleased by this as he put up his dukes. I knew then that he has been planning to kill Gary right after his match with Pikachu. He changed his plan now, and decided to kill Gary first. Sneasel rushed at Gary, who had zero time to react. Eevee did, however. I didn't notice the way he easily slipped out of my grasp, and tackled into Sneasel. Sneasel had to cancel his attack on Gary, and focus on the fool who had the balls to hit him.

Eevee and Sneasel stared at each other for ten minutes straight! Neither one of them wanted to make the first move. Both of their styles of fighting involved their opponent attacking them. They would then quickly dodge the attack, and deliver a blow of their own. It was a duel from an old western movie.

"Eevee can't battle at his full strength!" Gary said. Sneasel overheard this and smirked. He knew he was much faster than Eevee so he finally charges him. Sneasel rammed Eevee hard, making the tiny normal type go flying into the air. Before Eevee could land, Sneasel ran up to him and delivered a crushing head butt attack to Eevee's stomach. Eevee crashed down hard on the ground not three feet away from Sneasel. Eevee managed to stand up, but not until he coughed up blood.

"It's like the first match between my Pikachu and Sneasel!" Gary yelled. "Chad, recall your Eevee now!"

"Right!" I said. It was the best thing to do and I'm sure Eevee would think so, too. I held up his Pokeball but Eevee shook his head.

"Eevee! Eev eev eevee vee!" Eevee said.

"He said he'd rather die than lose and fail you!" Ivysaur said. I saw Kelsey, Ivysaur, Vinny, and Heracross carrying Vinny. I had no clue what was going on, but none of that was important.

"I've got Sneasel's Pokeball right here, so is it okay if I recall him?" Kelsey asked, looking at Gary. Gary looked at her, then at Eevee, barely able to stand up. He looked at Sneasel, with his killer eyes. He finally looked at my worried expression. He then looked closer in both Eevee's eyes and mine. He saw the fire in them just like he had with Pikachu. He shook his head and told Kelsey to recall him after the battle was over.

"Eevee! Shadow ball attack!" I cried. Eevee gathered up the dark energy from the night and fire the black orb at Sneasel. Sneasel easily dodges the shadow ball by jumping into the air. Sneasel was struck by Eevee's glowing iron tail attack, as soon as he was about to land. Sneasel was knocked back into the tree.

"Nice job, Eevee!" I heard a voice yell. I looked around to see who it was, but then I realized everyone was looking at me. Did I really say such a thing. I simply decided to repeat myself "Nice job." Eevee seemed to love my appraisal, as if it was the only way to unlock something deep within. Little did I realize that I was right on the ball.

"Eevee!" He yelled as he flashed a brilliant white light. His pointy ears became longer and cone shaped and his tail shrunk a great deal. He emerged as Umbreon, Eevee's night evolution. His ruby red eyes stared at the moonlight, and his yellow shapes on his mystical black fur glowed a golden yellow.

"The moonlight attack!" Kelsey said. Before Vinny could ask what the hell the moonlight attack was, she answered. "It's a wonderful attack that recovers whoever uses it by the light of the moon. Since it's a full moon out tonight, you can be sure it did a lot of healing.

In all the commotion Sneasel stood up, ready for round two. He cracked his neck, showing that he was ready. Umbreon's red eyes gazed down on the short Sneasel, and a little bit of fear struck Sneasel. Sneasel decided to stop playing around and used his signature move, and faint attack. Umbreon then disappeared after Sneasel did. Both Pokemon were gone for about ten seconds when we saw Umbreon knock Sneasel into the ground.

"Umbreon, hyper beam!" I yelled. Umbreon opened his mouth and a destructive beam of energy shot out of his mouth! Sneasel was struck by the blast full force and fell to the ground, defeated once again!

"Umbreon, you did it!" I yelled. Umbreon ran over to me and I petted Umbreon's smooth silky fur.

"Is it just me, or did I miss something here?" Vinny asked.

"Only a moron would not celebrate a victory like this one and not be nice to their Pokemon!" I said.

**Normal POV**

Gary walked over to his beaten Sneasel and held out his hand. Sneasel saw this and got up by himself. He was depressed, though. He was ashamed that he lost more fights against these kids than won.

"It's because you have no motivation like Umbreon and Pikachu did!" Gary said. Sneasel stared at Gary coldly and spoke some of Sneasel's language.

"He said 'I have plenty of motivation, to be the strongest Pokemon ever!'"

"That may be true, but you can't be the strongest by trying to teach yourself tricks," Gary held out his hand once again. "Give me a chance!" Sneasel stared at Gary one more time, but in a different emotion. _Why does he care about me? I've already killed him before, haven't I?_

"I forgive you for killing me, by the way."

_And how does this kid keep reading my thoughts?_

"I don't, I just guess what you're thinking."

_He did it again! Stop doing that Damnit!_

"Please, Sneasel, just one chance, please?" Gary almost was begging to the creature. Sneasel looked at Kelsey and pointed to the Pokeball in her hand. Before she recalled him, Sneasel held up one of his two claw-fingers, trying to say just one chance. He decided to become stronger, then kill him and all his friends.

The beaten and battered heroes marched on the way to Pestid City, traveling along side the river, little did they know a surprise was heading for them, a very blue surprise!

Author's notes: The votes have been in and the score was Espeon 2 and Umbreon 3. Check my profile page. You'll see it's true. (I forgot to add in my vote, after all, Umbreon is the coolest Pokemon there is!)


	25. Jingle Bells!

I don't anyone accept my original characters.

Rise of the Champions

Insect Saga

Episode 25, Jingle Bells!

"Heracross, return!" I called out as I pointed my Pokeball at my worn out Pokemon. Heracross had been carrying me because of my injuries facing a Bandit member. Long story short, Gary, Kelsey, and I fell off a cliff, landed hard into a river. My gut ran into a rock, and cracked a rib. A Gyarados appeared and struck me with his water gun attack, knocking me into the river. I grabbed a branch and almost tore off my arms. I pulled myself out of the river, and we managed to regroup. Gary tended to my wounds, and we traveled towards Pestid City, to win our third badge!

"How are we gonna carry Vinny?" Gary asked, looking down into the river beside us. Gyarados, who simply bit us entire upper body, had killed the bandit that attacked us earlier.

"We carry him ourselves," Chad said. "Who's volunteering?" No one raised his or her hand.

"Waitaminute, where's Derek?" I asked.

"Maybe the author forgot about him," Ivysaur suggested. Just as I was about to hit Ivysaur on the head, the ground beneath us crumbled!

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!" Kelsey screamed. We landed on a not so hard surface and bounced a few times. It was a giant comfy mattress.

"What are the odds of us landing on a giant mattress underground?" Ivysaur asked suspiciously.

"Right," I agreed. We fall in enough traps as it is. Suddenly, a box came flying at me! The box exploded, but I wasn't hurt at all by the blast. I stood up, trying to figure out who threw it. Then I realized something; there was no pain anymore!

A strange red and white penguin walked up to us. He was carrying a large white sack, and looked at us, with surprise and joy in his eyes.

"DELIBIRD! DELIBIRD!" It cried. Suddenly, about a hundred more of the penguins surrounded us. They gathered around us, and carried us like they do with rock stars.

"What are these things?" I asked.

"Dumbass!" Ivysaur screamed. "Can't you listen? Pokemon always say their name!"

"So they're Delibird?"

"Bingo, shithead!" The Delibird carried us to a large factory where thousands of toys were being made! We saw Delibird working in assembly lines, Delibird gift wrapping all the toys, Delibird shoving the boxes of toys in their sacks, and flying off out of the underground lair, delivering the presents. I even saw a couple of Delibird chatting over a cup of coffee!

"We are the Delibird Corporation!" one of the ice/flying types said. I couldn't believe it talked. I then noticed it had a headset device, with a microphone attached to it.

"It's a Poketranslator!" Gary said. "It translates Pokemon language into human language!"

"That's right!" The Delibird said. "I am the supervisor of this Corporation, Deli!"

"That's an original name," Chad muttered.

"It is, isn't it?" Deli responded. "Would you allow me to give you a tour of this facility?"

"Why not?" I asked. We walked along the facility, with Deli explaining every little thing. I soon got bored of listening, and sent my mind to think about other pointless things.

"Delibird don't just deliver on Christmas eve, but we work all year around to give gifts on everyone's birthday, as well," Delibird finally finished the tour. "Were you even listening?"

"Not really…" I said.

"Normally I'd kick you all out, but in your case I'll make and exception!"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's your birthday Vinny!"

"WHAT!?"

"Happy birthday!"

"It's not my birthday!" I said. I looked in a calendar, it said December 9, 2204. "My birthday is in April!"

"What!?" He squawked. "He looked in a list. "It says 'Vinny Barker, DOB December 9, 1993. DOD January 12, 2072!'" He looked furiously at a Delibird and signaling him to come over here. "You're fired!"

"But, I can't be fired, I have a five year guarantee!"

"Well, then I'll transfer you to the Ice Path Delibird Corp., where all the screwups go!"

"Anything but that!"

"My decision is final!"

"Please, Deli, let me stay here!"

"MY DECISION IS FINAL!" He roared. All of the other Delibird stopped and stared.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!" The Delibirds did as told. The Delibird that was going to be transferred walked slowly to his desk, and shoved all of his belongings in his bag. He then walked slowly out of the building.

"As for you puny humans, GET OUT!" He said. I hoped he wasn't this cruel to everyone on his or her birthday.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ivysaur said. He never likes to be yelled at. Deli snapped twice, and three Delibird that said "SECURITY" grabbed us and threw us in a cell.

"That'll teach you not to cuss at me!" Deli said.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Derek said. He was in the cell before us.

"Hey, Derek, how long have you been in here?"

"About two hours now," He said. "I was waiting for you guys to show, so are we gonna kick some ass or what?" He held up a Pokeball. He handed it to Gary. "This is your Corphish you lost earlier, so are we ready?"

"Yeah!" We screamed in unison.

We sent out all our Pokemon, even Gary's Sneasel. He told Sneasel not to kill any Delibird, but to just kick ass. Sneasel shrugged and settled for the deal.

"Rhyhorn, take down attack!" Derek yelled as Rhyhorn destroyed the cell bars. He then trampled twelve other Delibird, and was sent back to his Pokeball. "No need to cause any more destruction."

"Quilava, flamethrower attack!" Kelsey's Quilava fried several unsuspecting Delibird. Soon it was a massacre of beaten, fried, electrocuted, and soaked Penguins. The Delibird ran around screaming, until they became organized and threw several present attacks at us. Our Pokemon managed to either dodge or block the attack, and The Delibird soon flew up into the air, and pecked at all of us.

"Why are we attacking these Delibird again?" Gary said, while he was being pecked all over.

"To show these birds not to fuck with us, that's why!" Ivysaur answered.

"But don't you think making a massacre of this was going too far?"

"Hey, they would have locked us in that cell for the rest of our lives if we didn't do this!" Derek explained. "Besides, we need the training." Squirtle, Treecko, Spearow, Corphish, Butterfree, Beautifly, and Murkrow couldn't take all the hits and fainted. We recalled them back, with six fewer Pokemon than before. Only Ivysaur, Charmander, Electrike, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Quilava, Flaafy, Chikorita, Totodile, Onix, Mudkip, Torchic, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Sneasel, and Skarmory were left against over a hundred Delibird! I realized that we weren't going to last much longer. I held up my Pokeballs to recall my Pokemon, but a surging rush of water blasted through a wall! The water struck almost every Pokemon except mine, knocking them all out!

"GYAAAA" It screamed. He was furious. Gyarados looked around, spotted someone he was looking for, and rushed at him! Ivysaur could only do so much as to scream as the atrocious water/flying combination rammed into him. He smacked into the other side, eyes becoming spinning swirls.

"Ivysaur!" I yelled. I rushed over to my buddy's aid, but Gyarados fired a stream of water from his mouth! He fired it straight in front of me, preventing me from going to Ivysaur. He crept towards me, and his long blue body was three feet from my face. He stared at me defiantly, but my Pokemon rushed in front of me, blocking Gyarados from me. Electrike fired a jolt of electricity at Gyarados, a devastating tactic. The bolt struck Gyarados, but he simply shook the pain off. He fired his water gun attack at Electrike, but before he was struck I recalled him. Now only Charmander was there to protect me.

"Charmander, return!" I yelled. Charmander jumped out of the way, and fired his flamethrower attack at Gyarados. Because of his water type abilities, Gyarados didn't feel a thing from the flamethrower. Charmander tried again and again, but eventually collapsed form the overuse of his flame. The flame on his tail was dying fast. I walked over to him and tried to recall him, but he managed to jump over the Pokeball's return beam again. I don't know how he got the strength to jump, but he managed to stand up defiantly against the large beast. Gyarados was about to use the water gun attack, but a barrage of wrapped presents came exploding at Gyarados! He was barely fazed by the attack, but his attention was focused on all the Delibird.

"Charmander!" I yelled. "Now's your chance!" Charmander's flame on its tail grew tremendously, and fired a beam of flame into the ceiling. The flame destroyed a spot in the ceiling, and a tremendous amount of sunlight came soaring through the underground facility! The sunrays reached Ivysaur's unconscious body, waking him up.

"What happened?" He said groggily. "I felt like a fucking train hit me!"

"No time for that now!" I yelled, knowing the Delibird could only stall the Gyarados for so long. "Just absorb some of the sun's rays!" Ivysaur, now aware of my plan walked directly under the hole in the ceiling, absorbing as much sunlight as he could. Ivysaur's bud on his back shined a green light, and he fired the large beam at Gyarados. He only had three seconds to see the blast when he turned around, but was struck by the tremendous blast! Gyarados fell to the ground, defeated.

"All it took was just one solar beam?" Gary asked, confused on how that attack defeated him.

"Actually, it was all of our attacks that beat it, not just the solar beam," Derek asked. "It may have not looked like it, but all the attacks did some damage, little by little."

"What are we gonna do about this Gyarados?" Kelsey asked.

"Anyone have the courage to capture it?" Chad asked. No one responded. We didn't want such a destructive Pokemon around.

"Why don't you simply put it in a Pokeball, and leave it somewhere where no one will find it?" Deli asked.

"And where were you when the action started?" Gary asked.

"I… umm… was in the bathroom?" He stuttered.

"Riiiight," I said sarcastically.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled. The Pokeball hit the unconscious Gyarados, putting it in my Pokeball. We left after that, leaving my Pokeball behind. We said our goodbyes to the Delibird, and Ivysaur told them not to fuck with us ever again. The Delibird got the message.

A couple days later, one enraged Delibird walked through the Ice Path. "Damn Vinny!" he said. "I'll make you pay for this!" With that he flew off, heading for the Braven region once again.

Meanwhile, a Delibird also knocked over the Pokeball containing Gyarados. He easily bet the shit out of the red and white Penguins and headed to destroy the heroes. Now, with ten Fearow, one Rhydon, a Delibird, and Gyarados all heading for Pestid City, the heroes will encounter their greatest challenge yet!

Vinny: All right! A Pokemon tournament in Central City! I'm there!

Chad: Count me out. The competition here will only waste my time.

Kelsey: Speaking of competition, isn't that…

NEXT TIME: 26: The Central Tournament

Author's notes: Thank you all for your precious reviews! Just as a reminder, all the heroes' Pokemons' levels are posted on my profile page. R&R please!


	26. Magma's Final Assault! GVM1

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters. (Note: This event takes place right after episode 25, and has nothing to do with the plot of the story of Rise of the Champions, for now.

ROTC Movie 1: Magma's Final Assault

"Sir, we're almost there!" A Magma replied. "We will be at Mt. Lava in less than ten minutes!"

"Very good, now you may be excused," He said. Maxie V was the descendant of the first Team Magma member, but even more ruthless than his predecessors. "Set up for the base!" twelve Magma members ran out of the jet, carrying tents and other camping supplies. _Soon the world will me mine!_

"Godamnit, why does Vinny have to stop and battle every trainer on the way?" Ivysaur asked. It was early in the morning, and he didn't feel like fighting right then.

"Just shut up and battle!" I screamed. Ivysaur stepped up right in front of me, and together we stared down our enemy Paras.

"Paras, scratch it!" The trainer yelled. The bug/grass combination hustled at Ivysaur, but Ivysaur charged him with tackle. The Paras walked around in circles, dizzy from the attack.

"Use razor leaf!" Ivysaur shot out several sharp edged leaves from the bud on his back, and slashed at Paras. He fell down to the ground, and fainted from the onslaught.

"Wow, I'm impressed that his razor leaf attack is so strong!" Gary praised.

"That's only because the razor leaf attack stands a higher chance of landing critical hits than most attacks," Kelsey explained.

"Either way, winning is winning, critical hit or no critical hit," Chad said. "Now lets move along to Pestid City already."

"We are running low on supplies," Derek said. "Maybe you shouldn't battle so much, Vinny."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because we don't want your Pokemon getting beat up and using up more of our supplies, moron!" Kelsey yelled.

"Yes'm," I weakly said.

We continued towards the road towards Pestid City. We saw a sign that said "Mt. Lava PokeCenter, ten miles ahead." We decided to take a short detour and heal our Pokemon at the PokeCenter. When we finally got there, it was dark already!

"It's only five O' clock, and it's already so dark!" Gary said in shock.

"Why, is the wittle baby scared of the dark?" I teased.

"No, it's just that it's weird, that's all."

"It's because this place is a natural wonder," Derek said. "There's an ancient legend that said that there was a Pokemon that brought the sun towards here. He gave all the farmers sunlight, but they never got any rain. The drought lasted as long as the peaceful Pokemon stayed. The farmers became enraged and attacked the Pokemon. The Pokemon then brought himself underground, never to bring the sun back here again."

"Well, that sure was a crazy legend," I said. I only listened to half of it, but my attention deficient soon rose. I walked into the PokeCenter, which actually had some lighting. We were traveling in the dark so much that my eyes burned when I walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. I held out my Pokeballs and asked her to heal my Pokemon.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Nurse Joy replied.

"How large is your family?"

"Oh, we have about over a thousand members across the world." My jaw dropped.

It was four hours later when Maxie got news of the investigation. "We're picking up immense heat waves from underground, sir!"

"So, when will we awaken him?"

"Tomorrow, sir!" Before Maxie could yell at him, the Magma spoke. "We don't have enough supplies, so we need to gather them up from somewhere, sir!"

"Then we raid the PokeCenter tonight!"

"Yes sir!"

"Man, why can't I sleep?" I asked myself. I should be worn out from all the major thrills today. I decided to step outside and see if Chad was there. I hopped out of the bunk bed of the PokeCenter, and put on my shoes. When I stepped out, I saw several men running at me! I got a closer look, and saw that they were Magma members looking for revenge! I ran back inside and tried to wake everyone up!

"Everyone, WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my voice! I heard the usual complaining form everyone, but when they heard the word Magma from my mouth, they quickly got out of bed.

"ALL RIGHT, NOBODY MOVE!" I heard a Magma member say. We rushed out of the bunk, and released our Pokemon inside the PokeCenter lobby.

Normal POV 

"Go, Charmander, Electrike, Heracross, Butterfree, Squirtle!"

"Go, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon!"

"Go, Quilava, Flaafy, Onix, Chikorita, Totodile, Beautifly!"

"Go, Mudkip, Treecko, Torchic, and Spearow!"

"Go, Pikachu, Sneasel, Skarmory, Pidgeotto, Murkrow, and Corphish!"

Ivysaur soon joined the others, muttering something about killing the motherfucking pricks that kept him awake. We were encountering ten Slugma, ten Numel, and ten Vulpix. It was our twenty-six Pokemon versus their thirty!

(Note: you might want to write down all the combatants in the fight, then cross them out when they faint. That way you can easily keep track of who's who). The entire PokeCenter soon erupted into a cataclysmic war zone, but eventually destroyed a wall, letting the Pokemon battle outside. A Slugma's flamethrower narrowly missed my Squirtle, hitting a fellow fire type Vulpix. Vulpix turned around and used the quick attack on Slugma. Slugma and Vulpix stared fighting each other, but eventually fell from my Squirtle's water gun attack.

Sneasel looked around not for Magma's opponents, but for either Umbreon or Pikachu. Sneasel then found a black furred creature appear out of nowhere, fainting the enemy Numel. Umbreon! Sneasel rushed at Umbreon, tackling him in the back. Umbreon skidded back, and fell to the ground! Umbreon tried to tell Sneasel that now wasn't the time, but the dark/ice Pokemon wouldn't listen.

Behind the two dark types were Butterfree and Beautifly, trying to dodge all the flamethrowers from the enemy. Eventually the flames struck them, and both fell to the ground. Their trainers, Vinny and Kelsey, recalled the two. Pikachu hurled a bolt of lightning at Numel, but the fire/ground type was unaffected by the shock. Numel shot a flamethrower attack at Pikachu, but Pikachu managed to jump high into the air. His tail glowed a white light and the iron tail attack knocked out Numel, a head hit. Pikachu was knocked down and scorched from a Vulpix's flamethrower, but the electric mouse Pokemon stood up and tackled it.

Both Pokemon leaped at each other, headfirst! Umbreon shook the pain off and rammed Sneasel with his shoulder. Sneasel was caught in the belly, but he managed to withstand the pain, and grab Umbreon's head by the ears. Sneasel pushed his head down and jumped into the air, and landed on Umbreon's back! Umbreon fell to the ground after that blow, but managed to stand up yet again. He quickly moved behind Sneasel with his quickness and liquid grace, and fired an orb of dark light at Sneasel's back. Sneasel jumped into the air, turned 180 degrees, and kicked the shadow ball attack away into the dark sky! Umbreon finally noticed the half moon, and used his moonlight attack. His yellow markings all over his body glowed, and healed some of his health. A mostly recovered Umbreon stood ready for round two.

Charmander and Electrike fought side by side, like two best friends in Vietnam would. Charmander managed to take some of the fire attacks, blocking Electrike from the devastating flames, and let him use his thunderbolt against enemy Slugma and Vulpix. They managed to defeat a total of three Vulpix before Charmander finally collapsed. Electrike, no longer protected from his best friend's human shield, quickly followed him.

Totodile, Vaporeon, Squirtle, and Mudkip soon gathered together, forming a water shield that prevented fire attacks from harming them. They also fired their water gun attacks at the enemies as well. Soon, the remaining six Vulpix ran circles around them, making the water types turn around and around. They all soon became dizzy and were battered by the quick attacks and tackles. All four of them fell, but then Corphish came and used his bubble beam attack, wiping all of the Vulpix out as well.

Jolteon aided his fellow electric type Pikachu by using the pin missile attack at many Numel. The tiny needles not only hurt the fire/ground type camels, but also distracted them from Pikachu's iron tail assault. Pikachu managed to take two out, but one Numel struck Pikachu, knocking the exhausted mouse out.

Umbreon leaped into the air, quickly following Sneasel. They decided to end the battle with one super strong attack, the two collided, slash against iron tail, and they soon landed, perfectly fine. Three seconds later Umbreon fell to the ground, too worn out by fighting Magma's Pokemon. Before Sneasel could celebrate his victory, he felt the aftermath of Umbreon's iron tail attack, and soon fell to the ground afterwards.

Skarmory, Pidgeotto, and Murkrow couldn't with the stress of the intense turns and dodges. They were doing all of this from the beginning, not even given a chance to attack from the five fire slugs. Skarmory was the first to fall, then Murkrow and then Pidgeotto. Corphish thought he had the element of surprise, but was soon barbecued by the five Slugma. Soon after Spearow had the same fate.

Ivysaur went crazy! He fired razor leaves in one direction, and then whipped out his vines in the other. Heracross managed to ram three Numel with his horn, but only knocking out two. The last Numel released his flames upon Heracross. He quickly fell on top of Numel, knocking him out too.

The battle was becoming desperate for the heroes. It was now nine on twelve! _We gotta find someway outta this! _Vinny thought.

"Onix, tackle!" Kelsey ordered. This was the first move she ordered to Onix in the battle, fearing his large body would hit their allies. Onix rushed right through the battalion of fire types. Onix then used his tail to slam down hard on several Slugma. Their slow slug body made it impossible for them to dodge it. Soon, the ferocious rock snake knocked out three Slugma and two Numel. The other seven Pokemon fired their strongest fire attacks at Onix, finally bringing him down. The odds changed from nine on twelve to eight on six. The Numel managed to put up a good fight, but were soon outclassed and outnumbered.

During the fight, The ten Magma members managed to grab the supplied they needed. They then recalled their Pokemon and ran like cowards.

"Get back here, damn it!" Ivysaur said. "I didn't bust my ass battling for nothing!"

"Are we gonna chase after them, or not?" Gary asked.

"We have to heal our Pokemon first," Derek said. "We don't know what they have up their sleeve."

"So we attack in the morning!" Vinny said. Everyone nodded.

Nurse Joy wasn't too happy about waking up in the middle of the night and healing the heroes' Pokemon. She muttered a few words that surprised the heroes, especially when they came from her. Five hours later, the Pokemon were fully healed and they set out to find the Magma's.

"So where do we even go to start?" Gary asked. "They could be anywhere and it's still too dark out to even see our hands!"

"Leave those two problems to me!" Vinny said. "Go, Charmander and Electrike!" The two Pokemon, were zapped out of their Pokeballs, and yawned while stretching.

"What importance do those two have?" Gary asked.

"Charmander's tail flame can light up the path, and Electrike can sniff out the Magma's scent!" He smiled and held up a piece of torn Magma shirt. "Electrike can track their scent from this!"

"Where'd you get that?" Kelsey asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that we can hunt down those Magma's!" Vinny responded. Electrike sniffed down the mountain path and the heroes and Charmander followed.

Three hours later, Maxie sent his men to work. The medical supplies they needed from the PokeCenter would help them when they neared their finish. He sensed movements behind him. He heard little footsteps, like they were trying to sneak past him.

"Do you really think you are sneaking away from me?" He asked in a loud clear voice, signaling to the children. "I doubt that you would get by here unnoticed." One of the children stepped forward.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not in the mood to play around!" The boy said. He had short dirty blond hair and had a determined look in his eyes. The eyes told him that he wasn't the type to give up.

"Judging from your Ivysaur, I'd say you're all Pokemon trainers, are you not?"

"What about it?" A girl replied.

"I haven't had an exciting battle for years, so would any of you be kind enough to battle me?" The boy with the Ivysaur stepped forward.

"I'm Vinny Parker, and I'll battle you!" He said. Vinny looked at his friends and said, "Go on without me!" His friends rushed off into the Magma working area.

"I'm Maxie the V and I'll be your opponent today."

**Vinny's POV**

"I'll start the battle off with my Electrike!" I said, looking at my electric Pokemon. He rushed forward, eager to battle.

"Electrike?" Maxie asked. "Why start off the battle with him?"

"Because you've already seen my Ivysaur, Electrike, and Charmander, and Electrike has a score to settle with you Magma members."

"I'm afraid I'm not a member of Team Magma," He said.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"I'm their leader!" I became a little less cocky at that. The grunts were pretty tough, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the leader! He threw a Pokeball on the ground, and the fire type Magmar appeared.

"Electrike, thunderbolt attack!" I cried. Electrike charged up electricity, and released on his foe. Magmar took the hit, but wasn't hurt very much by the shock.

"Magmar, ember attack!" Maxie ordered. Magmar spit out several small fireballs at Electrike. Electrike jumped to the left and dodged the embers.

"Electrike, charge!" I cried. Electrike began to build up electricity.

"Magmar, fire punch!" Magmar ran at Electrike with surprising speed, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Electrike, zap cannon attack!" Electrike fired a cannonball of electricity at Magmar, who was only three feet away from him. Magmar took the hit and was sent flying through the air. Magmar landed on his back, but stood up. Magmar then felt a surge of electricity in his body through him, disabling his speed by about half!

"It appears your Electrike paralyzed my Magmar!" Maxie V said. He lifted up his Pokeball, and returned his Magmar. "My next Pokemon will be Mightyena!" the dark type Mightyena rose out of his Pokeball, and sent shivers up Electrike's spine.

"That would be Mightyena's intimidate ability," He explained. "It lowers his opponent's attack."

"Electrike, thunderbolt attack!" I cried. Electrike fired his electricity and Mightyena, but Mightyena jumped to the side, and disappeared! Mightyena's faint attack struck when He appeared behind my electric Pokemon, and easily struck him. Electrike fell to the ground and didn't stand up. I recalled him and sent out Heracross.

"Heracross, horn attack!" I yelled. Heracross opened his wings, and charged at Mightyena. Mightyena was struck by Heracross' massive horn and fell to the ground. Mightyena stood up, and used the take down attack. The reckless ram damaged both my Heracross and Mightyena, knocking them both down. Mightyena stood up first, and created a shadow from his mouth that resembled a pair of teeth! The bite attack clamped down on Heracross, hurting him even further. Heracross managed to stand up and the tip of his horn glowed a bright green.

"Heracross, mega horn attack!" I yelled. "Heracross flew at Mightyena with impressive speed, and the bug type attack struck a critical hit on Mightyena. In addition to the critical hit, bug type attacks were super effective against dark type Pokemon, making the strongest bug attack four times more powerful! Mightyena fell to the ground, defeated.

"You are a fairly impressive trainer, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this battle short," Maxie V said. He then ran down a slope where the Magma members were battling my friends. I rushed down there to help.

**Normal POV**

"Sir, we are ready to bring up the Pokemon!" a Magma said.

"Perfect," Maxie said with an evil grin. "Prepare to set the explosives off right now!" The Magma pressed a button, and the tip off Mt. Lava erupted! _The eruption will bring many reporters and news crews here to see the finale of my plan, so the entire world will see me as I take over the world! _He thought to himself. _My predecessors merely wanted to create more landmass, but I on the other hand, would like to use my money and power for something more! Not only that, but my eruption is to awaken… it!_

**Vinny's POV **

I saw the eruption, and I thought I saw a head emerge from the former mountain, now volcano! It was an incredibly large head, but I realized that it was real! I saw its large yellow eyes look down upon the area below him! It was hard to see through the rushing lava, but I still saw it! It had an incredibly large red head with a dark gray jaw! It's teeth were so sharp it they were triangle shaped! Also, a white large cone stuck out from its sides.

"What the fuck is that!?" I heard Ivysaur yell. "Is that some kind of Godzilla rip off or something? Damn that's a big mother fucker!"

"HERACROSS!" My bug/fighting type yelled.

"You mean that's him?" Ivysaur asked in shock. Heracross nodded.

"What is that Pokemon, Ivysaur?" I asked.

"That is a Pokemon even the Supreme Champion wouldn't fuck with!" he explained. "His name is Groudon!"

"Vinny!" I heard Derek yell. "The volcano just erupted.

"It did?" I asked sarcastically. "I guess I didn't notice that, or the big head sticking out of it!"

"What?" He asked. He turned to Mt. Lava and gasped. "Why isn't he doing anything?" He then asked.

"Maybe he's sleeping with his eyes open?" Gary suggested.

"I'm afraid he's dead, my friends!" Maxie V spoke up. "The legendary Groudon is dead!"

"Then why are you smiling?" Kelsey asked.

"Because I can bring him back!" He held up a serum encased in a glass beaker. "Mt. Lava PokeCenter is the only place in the world that has a life reviving potion. That's why I ordered my men to gather the ingredients necessary!"

"Ivysaur, knock that beaker out of his hand with razor leaf!" I yelled. If Groudon was awakened, then everything would be all over. Ivysaur was about to obey but all of a sudden Maxie covered his mouth and threw a smokescreen. He took out a gas mask, and put it on.

"I hope you take a good nap, kids!" He then got into a helicopter we somehow missed. I started to chase him, but I felt a wave of lethargy in me. I soon became drowsy, and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Maxie got out of his helicopter and drilled a hole in one of Groudon's teeth. He then sent the beaker down into Groudon's mouth. Five minutes later, and Groudon's head started to move. He looked down upon the puny little creature and opened his mouth. He fired is own ember attack, the fireballs being about the size of a boulder. They hit Maxie, and he fell down towards the mountain. Just when Maxie thought se would survive the hit, he landed in a pool of lava, being incinerated slowly. His screams of pain echoed throughout the mountain, until he fell silent.

**Groudon's POV**

I realized that I was stuck inside the volcano. My body was only about a sixth of the mountain's size, but I couldn't break free. I started screaming furiously, and I noticed tiny creatures move. I realized my screams awoke them, but it didn't mater to me. They were only tiny insignificant ants to me! I opened my mouth, and delivered my favorite attack to them. My fire blast. The star shaped blast of fire reached down towards their area, and I watched the area burn, just like that man did.

**Vinny's POV**

I saw the large blast of fire head straight for us. My skin started to burn as the flames approached me. Just as the fire struck the ground, I saw myself right outside the Mt. Lava PokeCenter!

"What happened?" I asked the others as they looked around in confusion. I stood up and turned around to see a Kadabra, right next top Mr. Carlston, the man who helped me graduate.

"You kids sure get into the worst of trouble," He said, smiling. "I've come here to help."

"How do you know about all of this?" Derek asked. Mr. Carlston pointed to a chopper that had the saying "News 4" on it. It was behind Groudon, so he wouldn't notice it.

"That chopper you see has been there for about ten minutes now," He explained. "My Kadabra was able to teleport me here, so I could stop him!" He then looked at a man leaning on the wall of the PokeCenter, arms crossed. He had red (I'm talking red, not orange) spiky hair, and wore a black leather vest. He had black baggy pants, and his blue eyes seemed to almost glow. "I also brought a friend." All the others looked in shock, even Chad!

"Who's that guy supposed to be?" I asked. The others looked like they were about to strangle me.

"That's the current champion, you idiot!" Kelsey yelled. "His name is Red Blueman!"

"Well that's a colorful name!" I said. Red set his menacing glare upon me, telling me to shut up. "You're the strongest trainer in the world, huh?" He nodded.

"I've come here to kill Groudon."

"Kill him?" I said a little shakily. He talked about killing a little too casually.

"Yeah, there's no other way," He answered. "Groudon was sealed once in Mt. Lava, and now a man manages to free him a little. It's only a matter of time before he escapes fully." I hoped what he said wasn't true.

"Well, are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go kill Groudon!" Ivysaur interrupted.

"You're right," Mr. Carlston said. "Kadabra, teleport now!"

We made it just in time to see the thing we didn't want to see. Groudon kept growing and growing!

"He's absorbing the lava!" Red said. Groudon grew to a massive size, and destroyed the rocks surrounding him! He looked at us with as rather angry attitude. Despite my fear, I looked at him defiantly. I don't know why I did things like that. My defiance seemed to add more fuel to his fire and he launched a giant fire blast at us! Kadabra teleported us out of the blast range and I looked down at Ivysaur. He looked right back at me, and the bud on his back started glowing. He was charging for the solar beam attack!

"Charge to your absolute maximum, Ivysaur!" He started gathering even more energy than normal and I could see that it was hurting him. I looked at the others. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" I asked them. "We need to take this guy down right now!"

"And how would we do that?" Gary asked. Just like everyone, they didn't even bother to help.

"Go, Umbreon!" Chad cried. Umbreon looked at Groudon, and shivered. "Shadow ball attack!" Umbreon gathered an orb of shadows, and the cannon launched straight into Groudon. Groudon was struck by the blast, but wasn't hurt at all. The attack did get his attention, however.

"I can't take this anymore! Fire solar beam!" I yelled. Ivysaur launched the light green beam strike Groudon right in the eye. He screamed in pain as the monstrous beast held his face.

"Go, Armaldo!" Red cried. The bug/rock combination Pokemon was actually quite fierce looking, but not as large as Groudon.

"Armaldo, show them your solar beam!" Armaldo gathered solar energy from the sun, and fired it at Groudon. Groudon was struck by the blast and it hurt him a LOT more than my Ivysaur's solar beam. Groudon was still standing by the attack, however.

"Go, Dragonite!" The fierce dragon/flying Pokemon flew up in Groudon's face, and delivered a hyper beam attack. The fierce attack struck Groudon, but he still was able to slash at Dragonite, knocking him out with one blow! Red returned Dragonite, and sent out Metagross, the steel psychic Pokemon. Metagross fired his own hyper beam at Groudon while Armaldo fired another solar beam. The two beams hit Groudon with considerable force.

"Wait, why don't we just capture Groudon instead of killing it?" I asked, with a new idea in mind.

"I don't have any Pokeballs on me, and Groudon will never be able to be caught in a normal Pokeball.

"But will he be able to be caught in a Heavyball?" I asked, pulling out a black and white Pokeball.

"According to my studies, Groudon supposedly weighs about 2,000 pounds!" Kelsey said. "But now that he's super large, I'd have to say he weighs about 10,000 pounds now!"

"Well, there is a chance, but we'd have to weaken Groudon first," Mr. Carlston pointed out.

"I'll take that duty!" Red said.

"I'll help out, as well!" Chad said. "My attacks may not hurt him, but they're still able to have the side effects, like status effects!"

"My Pokemon can be even more of a distraction in the sky!" Gary said.

"So that leaves me, Vinny, Kelsey, and Derek to capture Groudon." Mr. Carlston said.

"We have to catch him off guard, though, so I suggest teleporting behind him!" Derek suggested.

"Excuse me, but Groudon's getting fed up with waiting!" Kelsey said. "His fire blast is already heading towards us!"

"Kadabra, teleport NOW!" Kadabra first teleported everyone away from the blast ranges, but he ran out of energy to teleport himself. Kadabra tried to run out of the way from the attack, but luckily, he was recalled.

"There goes our plan!" Derek said, ready to give up.

"There's still a way!" I said. "It'll just take more time, that's all!"

"I think I can hold him off a bit more before weakening him more!"

"No, leave that to the four of us!" Chad said. "Vinny can go behind him, and when the time is right, Armaldo and Metagross can deliver the final blow. After Groudon has been weakened enough, Vinny can throw the Heavyball and this whole thing will be over!"

"You know Chad, I think that's been the most you've ever said since the beginning of this movie!" I said, trying to lighten up the mood even further.

"Very funny."

"Let's go!" Red said. Kelsey, Gary, Derek, and Chad sent out their Pokemon and they all used their best attacks on Groudon. Groudon was barely fazed by the attack and used the ember attack all around. They had to recall a few of their Pokemon, but they continued to battle the beast. I ran as fast as I could behind Groudon, but he was so large!

Soon all of my friends Pokemon were recalled and Red was forced to use his Armaldo and Metagross. The two used solar beam and hyper beam to harm Groudon. Groudon staggered around a bit, but he eventually countered with an ember attack. A fireball hit Metagross, and he fainted. It was just Armaldo versus the fierce Groudon.

Groudon staggered a bit more from the action. He realized he was shrinking!

"I get it," I said to Ivysaur. "He's almost out of energy, so he's returning to his original size!

"Not yet," I said. "Let Armaldo weaken him some more." As I said this, Armaldo let loose another solar beam attack. Groudon, now at his original size (About twice the size of Armaldo) fell to the ground. I now knew this was my chance.

"Heavyball, go!" My ball hit Groudon, and Groudon was now officially caught. I ran over to the Heavyball, picked it up and handed it over to Red.

"Here, I know with proper training Groudon will be an excellent Pokemon for you!" I said, placing it in his hand.

"You know, you're going to have to face me someday, so are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Even more of a challenge!" I said excitedly. If I could only imagine the thrill of having to face Groudon! "I'm going to look forward to that day!"

It was now five days after that incident, and Kelsey, Derek, Chad, and Gary marched on to Pestid City, but first had to stop at Central City, the town where so much happened!


	27. The Central Tournament!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its Characters except my original characters. Now with that out of the way… (Sends out Hypno. Hypno uses hypnosis) you will review my stories. You will worship me. You will show this to all your friends. I will conquer the world!

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 26, The Central Tournament

"We've arrived in Central City guys!" Derek announced.

"Really?" Ivysaur asked. "I guess I forgot to see the giant sign that says 'Central City' on it!" He added with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Zip it," Vinny said.

"Who are you to tell people to shut up, Vinny?" I teased. "You should really learn to shut up yourself."

"Are we gonna stand at the gate all fucking day or are we gonna go into town?" Ivysaur burst.

"He's right," Chad said. "You two can bicker all week for all I care, but the rest of us will be healing our Pokemon at the PokeCenter. Chad, Derek, Gary, and Ivysaur walked through the gates, and disappeared into the large crowd. Vinny and I followed.

"Man, this place sure is big!" Vinny said.

"This is the largest city in all of Braven," I pointed out.

"Where are Chad and the others?" He asked. We looked around, but didn't see a trace of them!

"Looks like we're lost in the middle of the Central spot on Earth," I sighed. We were lost already, and I had to put up with Vinny!

About five hours later, we came across a large arena that had a poster on it. It said "December 20, there will be a junior trainer tournament. Qualifications are to have at least one gym badge, a licensed trainer badge, and a Pokedex. There will be a grand prize award of 10,000 dollars. Don't miss your chance to become a rising star!

"All right!" Vinny said excitedly. "Let's sign up for this right away!"

"We can't," I explained. "We have to have a Pokedex to enter, and none of us have one."

"Don't you remember where we were in the last episode?" Vinny asked. "The Delibird Corp. had lots of gadgets and all that stuff!" Vinny opened his backpack to reveal five Pokedexes.

"They gave them to you?" I asked.

"Well, no."

"YOU STOLE THEM!?" I screamed.

"Shh!" the said. "You're causing too much attention!" I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I gave all of them my best "don't fuck with me" look. Luckily, it worked.

"What do you say, Kelsey?" Vinny asked, holding up the Pokedex in his hand. "Wanna register for the group?"

"Count me out," We heard Chad say from behind us. "I've no interest in competing against lesser competition."

"I'd like to enter!" Gary said.

"I will too, I guess," Derek replied.

"Hey guys, is that you?" We heard a voice say. We all turned around to see Thomas and his group run at us. "Looks like we'll all be entering the tournament, right?" He looked at each of us as we nodded. Except Chad, who simply shrugged and said "Whatever."

Chad entered us all into the junior tournament, leaving us six days to train. Chad said he'd enter, under one condition. That is we go through some of his toughest training. We all reluctantly agreed and groaned.

After a LONG six days the time of the tournament finally arrived. We were ready for anyone who faced us. In fact, I bet we'd be the only people remaining for the tournament.

"WELCOME TO THE CENTRAL CITY JUNIOR TOURNAMENT!" the announcer cried. "WE HAVE MANY INTERESTING COMPETITION HERE TODAY AND EVEN HAVE TWO POKEMON TRAINER GROUPS! FIRST UP WE HAVE EVAN GUY FROM EON CITY AND KELSEY RICHTON FROM PALLET CITY! WHAT AN INTERESTING MATCHUP!"

"Would you please stop yelling in our ears!" I said, not at all happy by the announcer's screaming.

"Sorry," He apologized. "This will be three one on one matches. The winner will be the person who wins the best two out of three matches. LET ROUND ONE BEGIN!"

"Go, Quilfish!" Evan cried. Quilfish was a water/poison type Pokemon that had spikes all over his body.

"Go, Flaafy!" I yelled. My Flaafy was an electric type Pokemon, giving me the advantage. I used my new Pokedex to reveal Quilfish's level. It was level twenty-three.

"Quilfish, poison sting attack!" Quilfish puffed up like a balloon, then released a array of needles edged with poison.

"Flaafy, jump over it and use thunderbolt!" Flaafy leaped into the air, then hurled a bolt of electricity at her enemy. Quilfish took the hit, but still managed to keep fighting. Quilfish came flying at Flaafy, ramming her with his spikes. The poison tips also poisoned my Flaafy. She fell to her knees, and Quilfish finished the fight by firing a stream of water from his mouth. Flaafy was knocked over on her back, and fainted.

"FIRST ROUND GOES TO EVAN!"

"Go, Slugma!"

"Go, Totodile!" The two Pokemon stared at each other for about a minute, then Slugma fired a ray of flames from his mouth. The flamethrower attack didn't work out so well, though, because of Totodile's water gun attack. He fired his own stream at the fire slug Pokemon, and easily fell, giving Totodile a quick victory.

"THE SECOND ROUND GOES TO KELSEY!"

It was my turn to pick first since I won the last round. I decided to give my new Pokemon a try. Onix was released from his Pokeball and stared angrily at his foe. Evan almost wet his pants seeing the ferocious Pokemon stare at him. He finally came out of his trance, though.

"Go, Nosepass!" He threw out the Pokeball containing a large blue Pokemon with a large red nose. According to my studies, Nosepass was one of the fewest pure rock types there are.

"Nosepass, tackle!' Nosepass charged at Onix with tremendous force. Nosepass was almost as big as my Onix, and the attack sent Onix back a few yards.

"Now use zap cannon!" Nosepass gathered electromagnetic waves from his nose and fired an orb of electricity at Onix. Neither Onix nor me was concerned, since electric attacks didn't hurt Onix because of his part ground type. Onix took the blow, and wasn't fazed at all by the blast.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Evan asked.

"Onix, iron tail!" Onix's tail glowed a white light and struck Nosepass right on his nose. Nosepass feel to the ground, and fainted.

"THE VICTOR IS KELSEY!" the announcer announced. I stepped down from the arena, and looked at the next match up after me. Thomas vs. Some Dude. Arcanine easily knocked out all three of his bug type Pokemon, and won without a sweat!

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS THOMAS CANIN!" Thomas walked down from the stage without a word, and went back to his group, and stared at Chad. Obviously he wanted a match with him. Whether it was from the VPA or just a team leader thing, I don't know. All I do know was that, when they finally clashed, it would be a match worth watching!

"NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN VINCENT PARKER AND DEREK PIERCE!"

"Well, looks like it's you against me!" Derek said excitedly.

"Yeah, just remember how I beat you, though."

"This will be a double battle with only two Pokemon each. Vinny will decide first!"

"All right, then I choose Electrike and Charmander!" He threw out his two Pokeballs into the air, and his two Pokemon were ready for battle.

**Vinny's POV**

_All right. Those two Pokemon are like best friends so I just know they'll work well together! _I thought as I stared down my best friend.

"I'll use Mudkip and Rhyhorn!" He said. Both Pokemon wouldn't work so well against either of Derek's Pokemon!

"Wait a sec," I smirked. "Your Rhyhorn's always outta control!"

"Not anymore Vinny!" Derek replied. "In my six days of constant training I finally was able to tame Rhyhorn!"

"Aww, Shit!"

"LET THE DOUBLE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Charmander, Electrike," I said. "Rhyhorn is slow, so you can easily avoid him. Try to take out Mudkip first!" Electrike then rushed past Rhyhorn before it could even blink, and tackled Mudkip. Mudkip skidded back a few feet, then fired a water gun attack at Charmander! The stream of water flew at Charmander at an incredible speed, but Charmander narrowly dodged it by sliding to his right. Charmander opened his mouth and fired a ring of fire at Rhyhorn, trapping him in with his fire spin attack! Rhyhorn ran straight through the flames, though, and tackled Charmander. In that same instant Electrike tackled Mudkip yet again, but Mudkip retaliated with a mud slap attack. The mud hurt Electrike a little bit, but more importantly blinded him!" Mudkip decided to wash off the mud with his water gun attack, sending Electrike straight into Charmander. My two Pokemon stood up, panting from their beating. Charmander's tail flame then raised at an incredible rate, and his entire body glowed with a white light! Charmander grew much taller, and his skin became a dark red, not the orange it once was. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon!

"Charmeleon!" He cried triumphantly.

"What'd he say, Ivysaur?" I asked.

"He said, 'Lets kick ass'!"

"Right!" I agreed. Charmeleon's claws glowed a bright white. "Charmeleon, metal claw attack!" Charmeleon slashed Rhyhorn with the blow. My Pokedex read, critical hit, and Rhyhorn fainted. It was now just Charmeleon and Electrike versus Mudkip!

"Mudkip, return!" Derek said. "There's no need to continue the battle once we've seen who's gonna win." I nodded.

"DEREK PIERCE HAS GIVEN UP! THE WINNER IS VINNY PARKER!" Me and my best friend walked off the stage together, congratulating each other on a great battle. I now had a Charmeleon now, too! There's no way I'm gonna lose this tournament now!

The rest of the matches of the day ended, and Gary and Chad were scheduled to fight tomorrow. The day after that was round two, but I knew whoever it was, I'd beat em' easy!

Preview:

Vinny: Hah, I'm the best!

Kelsey: Yeah, right! I beat you before and I could beat you again!

Vinny: Then lets settle this right here, right now!

Derek: Not now, Chad's going to reveal a new Pokemon! It's---

ROTC 27, Curtis' Revenge

Author's notes: (Stands in press conference room again) No, I'm not going to tell you who Chad's Pokemon. I'll give you a hint: It starts with a S. When am I going to make a movie out of Rise of the Champions? I'm working on it right now! The plot takes place in, well, you'll have to find out for yourself!


	28. Curtis' Revenge!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original Characters. If I did own Pokemon, then my fanfic would probably be a manga or an anime.

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 27, Curtis' Revenge

"WELCOME BACK TO THE TOURNAMENT PEOPLE!" The announcer yelled. "YESTERDAY ALL OUR TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY BECAUSE WE HAD SOME EXCELLENT BATTLES!" He took a long breath. "NOW WE HAVE GARY KETCHUM VS. GUY WHOISNOTGONNABEINTHENEXTEPISODESOHISNAMEISNOTWORTHMENTIONING!"

"That's a real long last name!" Gary said.

"Of course!" Guy replied. Let's start off today by having a three Pokemon match. Go Articuno!" He threw out a Pokeball and a Seel was inside.

"Why'd you name your Seel Articuno?" Gary asked.

"Because I couldn't think of a decent nickname!"

"Whatever go Pikachu!" Pikachu was zapped out of his Pokeball and started the battle off by throwing a thunderbolt attack Seel. Seel took the hit, but managed to hang in there by the skin of his teeth. Seel shot out a rainbow colored beam, an aurora beam. The attack shot Pikachu square in the chest and the electric mouse was forced back about four feet. Pikachu stood up, and ran circles around Seel. Seel didn't bother to try to see Pikachu, because he was aware that he would get dizzy. Instead he fired a water gun attack all over the polished marble stadium floor, making the floor VERY slippery. Pikachu lost balance and skidded on his face towards the arena wall. Pikachu hit it with a plop and fell to the ground, fainted.

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS GUY WHOISNOTGOINGTOBEINTHENEXTEPISODESOHISNAMEISNOTWORTHMENTIONINGSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"All right!" Guy said. "Now send out your next Pokemon!"

"Go Skarmory!" Skarmory was launched from his Pokeball, and quickly beat his weakened foe with his wing attack.

"Nice one, Gary, but I'm not through yet. Go Chinchou!" The water/electric type started off by sending a small bolt of electricity at Skarmory. He avoided it, and flew high into the air. His metallic skin turned a bright red, and he was prepared to use the sky attack!

"Skarmory, attack now!" Gary yelled. Skarmory flew down like a rocket towards Chinchou and struck him right on the top of his head, knocking him out with one blow! Skarmory just one two matches in a row!

"I've still one to go!" Guy screamed. "Go, Golbat!" The poison/flying Pokemon constantly flapped his wings, gaining altitude.

"Use poison fang attack!" Golbat flew up with venom dripping from his fangs. His teeth sank into Skarmory's metal skin and cracked. The fangless Golbat panicked in mid-air and stopped flapping his wings. Skarmory's wings glowed with a white light and his steel wing attack rammed Golbat, knocking him hard into the ground. Guy returned his defeated his defeated Pokemon and sighed. He walked out of the arena, never to be seen in this story again.

"WOW! WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLES WE HAVE SEEN TODAY! LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT BATTLE…"

Three battles later… "WOW! WHAT AMAZING BATTLES WE HAVE SEEN TODAY! LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT BATTLE! WE HAVE CHAD IAN FROM EON TOWN AND CURTIS JR. FROM BURGUNDY TOWN!"

"Did that guy say Curtis Jr.?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "But there are a lot of Curtis' out there. It's not the Curtis we're thinking of!"

"Whatever you say, Derek, but I can't help but shake off a bad feeling in my gut!"

**Chad's POV**

"So, are you ready to battle, Chad?" "Curtis Jr." asked in an all to familiar voice. A large black cloak surrounded him, saying he was trying to be mysterious.

"Tell, me Curtis, just how did you survive your staged suicide?"

"You'd be surprised on how well we bandits can perform surgery nowadays!" He replied.

"Curtis Jr. is sort of a giveaway, so why'd you choose that name?"

"I wanted you all to know who I am before I kill you all!" He screamed, taking off his cloak, revealing his "mime" form. He then tore off his fake skin, and his Scizor self was finally revealed.

"It is Curtis!" Thomas yelled.

"I'll tell you what," Curtis the Scizor said. "I'll give you a handicap match! That way I can kill two of your Pokemon at once! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No thanks, but I'll just stick with one," I said. I pulled out a Pokeball from my belt, and revealed an Espeon.

"When did you get an Espeon?" Vinny asked. I turned around to see Vinny, Derek, Kelsey, Thomas, Kristen, and Gary standing behind me, each holding a Pokeball in their hand. I put my arm out to my side, signaling them to rest easy. None of them did.

"This the Eevee I got from Mr. Carlston," I explained. "The Eevee you all got to see was the one that was with me ever since the day I left the Bandits." The others looked at me, dumbfounded. "Long story short, I had two Eevee all along and I raised this one in my spare time." Everyone nodded, with confused looks on their faces.

"ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?" Curtis yelled.

"Espeon, psywave!" Espeon fired a spinning psychic wave at Curtis. He easily dodged it and flew straight at Espeon. Espeon jumped into the air, and his jewel on his forehead shined a hypnotic pink.

"What's that Kelsey?" Vinny asked.

"I don't know," She replied, looking embarrassed. "I was sick the day we learned about them, remember?"

"Moron," Kristen said. "That is Espeon's hypnosis attack. The hypnosis technique puts the enemy asleep!" Curtis stared at the jewel and became drowsy. He then fell to the ground, snoring.

"Espeon, dream eater and nightmare!" Espeon was then concentrating on something hard, and Curtis started screaming.

"He's using dream eater and nightmare at the same time?!" Kelsey asked in disbelief.

"Some psychic types are able to do that, Kelsey," I replied. "Espeon is literally tearing destroying Curtis' already screwed up mind." Curtis then fell silent, and then stood up five seconds later. To my surprise, the look on Curtis' face was not in anger or hate, it was confusion. It looked like someone just woke him up!

"Scizor?" He asked. He was speaking in Pokenese (whatever that is)!

"He… has amnesia!" Kelsey stuttered. "He's no longer Curtis anymore!" Scizor turned around at Kelsey in confusion. He knew she was talking about him, but didn't have a damn clue what. He then felt the aftermath of Espeon's attacks and fell to the ground!

"So he's just a regular Pokemon, not a bloodthirsty murderer?" Vinny asked in excitement.

"That's what I mean," She replied. Before we even had time to blink, Vinny whipped out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at Scizor, the ex-Curtis. The Pokeball wiggled a few times, but Curtis was finally captured.

"I CAUGHT SCIZOR!" He screamed. He danced around like a moron who just won the lottery, and then grabbed Ivysaur's front legs and twirled him around.

"Crazy bastard, put me the fuck down!" Ivysaur replied. "Damn it, if I wasn't so dizzy I'd rip your fucking head off.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?" The announcer asked. I realized that we were still in the stadium, surrounded by a silent and confused crowd.

"It's a long and boring story that you don't want to hear!" I replied, walking off the arena. My friends followed.

"UMM, OUR NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN TWO GUYS THAT NOONE REALLY CARES ABOUT!"

**Vinny's POV**

I stared at my Pokeball that night, and realized that I had seven Pokemon! I thought that you were only allowed to have six around with you. I went outside the hotel, I didn't know why I had such insomnia ever since my Pokemon journey, but I just was unable to sleep. I stepped outside and saw Chad already outside.

"Hey, Chad," I said.

"Hi."

"So you can't sleep, either?"

"Not really, but it's been this way as long as I can remember," He droned on, looking at the moon.

"So, Curtis survived, huh?"

"You caught him." Chad didn't really seem to want to have a conversation. He just seemed annoyed by my presence, still staring at the moon.

"You, umm, excited about the next round?"

"There are only two people I want to fight in this tournament." He replied. "Thomas… and you."

"Well, I bet I could beat you hands down no sweat!" I said bragging.

"We'll see that in the arena." I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down and saw Umbreon pointing his head towards the door. He obviously wanted me to leave, too. I walked through the doors, and dreamt. I dreamt of Scizor, and the troubles we had with him, I dreamt of Umbreon, and the shadows he contained, and most importantly I saw the moon, the mystical land where Chad kept looking at with great longing.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE CENTRAL CITY TOURNAMENT!" The announcer yelled. "THE FIRST MATCH WE HAVE IS THOMAS CANIN VS. KRISTEN BERRY!

Kristen put up a good fight, but in the end, Thomas won with just his Arcanine. The next match contained Chad vs. some junior trainer, but Chad won the match easy with just his Espeon. I didn't care much for any battling right then. I actually didn't watch any of the battles with much attention. All I felt was emptiness. I really didn't feel like battling that day. I easily took out the junior trainer I was facing with just my Heracross. I yawned while my Heracross did his business. Something about feeling superior to most of the trainers here didn't give me the thrill of battling I was loving back in the beginning. The closest I came to lately was my battle with Derek, but I couldn't face him again because my Charmeleon would easily win. I went to the registration board and decided forfeit my next match.

"Your forfeit will be announced right before your match tomorrow," The registration woman at the counter. "Why are you quitting anyway?" She asked. "You are obviously stronger than your average trainer!" I walked outside the stadium without answering and walked back to my hotel.

Excerpt from ROTC Movie One: Magma's Final Assault

We continued towards the road towards Pestid City. We saw a sign that said "Mt. Lava PokeCenter, ten miles ahead." We decided to take a short detour and heal our Pokemon at the PokeCenter. When we finally got there, it was dark already!

"It's only five O' clock, and it's already so dark!" Gary said in shock.

"Why, is the wittle baby scared of the dark?" I teased.

"No, it's just that it's weird, that's all."

"It's because this place is a natural wonder," Derek said. "There's an ancient legend that said that there was a Pokemon that brought the sun towards here. He gave all the farmers sunlight, but they never got any rain. The drought lasted as long as the peaceful Pokemon stayed. The farmers became enraged and attacked the Pokemon. The Pokemon then brought himself underground, never to bring the sun back here again."

"Well, that sure was a crazy legend," I said. I only listened to half of it, but my attention deficient soon arose. I walked into the PokeCenter, which actually had some lighting. We were traveling in the dark so much that my eyes burned when I walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. I held out my Pokeballs and asked her to heal my Pokemon.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Nurse Joy replied.

"How large is your family?"

"Oh, we have about over a thousand members across the world." My jaw dropped.

It was four hours later when Maxie got news of the investigation. "We're picking up immense heat waves from underground, sir!"

"So, when will we awaken him?"

"Tomorrow, sir!" Before Maxie could yell at him, the Magma spoke. "We don't have enough supplies, so we need to gather them up from somewhere, sir!"

"Then we raid the PokeCenter tonight!"

"Yes sir!"

"Man, why can't I sleep?" I asked myself. I should be worn out from all the major thrills today. I decided to step outside and see if Chad was there. I hopped out of the bunk bed of the PokeCenter, and put on my shoes. When I stepped out, I saw several men running at me! I got a closer look, and saw that they were Magma members looking for revenge! I ran back inside and tried to wake everyone up!

"Everyone, WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my voice! I heard the usual complaining form everyone, but when they heard the word Magma from my mouth, they quickly got out of bed.

"ALL RIGHT, NOBODY MOVE!" I heard a Magma member say. We rushed out of the bunk, and released our Pokemon inside the PokeCenter lobby.

Preview!

Vinny: (Yawns) I'm tired.

Kelsey: Do I smell alcohol on you?

Vinny: My match! I've gotta go! (Runs into door)

ROTC 28: Drunken Master!


	29. Drunken Master!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 28, Drunken Master

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "You quit the tournament!"

"Yeah, the official announcement is tomorrow morning before the first match," Vinny said.

"You of all people!" I shot back. "You were the one looking forward to this the most!" With my chastisement aside, I put a more concerned look on my face. "Why did you quit?"

"Because nobody there except you, Gary, Chad, and Thomas were there to challenge me, Kelsey."

"Well, you could have stuck around for me and everyone else." I smiled. "Besides, you seem to be the crowd favorite!"

"Why?"

"Because you and Gary are the only two people that drag out their fights," I explained. "Me, Chad, and Thomas just try to end things quickly. I don't think the crowd likes that very much. And unlike Gary, you're unpredictable!" I saw Vinny's face light up a bit. He had his old determined face back on him. "You're right, Kels, I should really go back to the battlefield!" He then smiled. "I haven't even used my new Scizor yet!"

"Speaking of your seventh Pokemon, which Pokemon did you replace with for Scizor?"

"I still have all of my Pokemon!" Vinny responded. "Although I promised myself that I would never see him again, I guess we can ask him.

After our conversation at the tournament arena lobby, Vinny and I headed for the PokeCenter, where we could use the telephones for free. We saw a the screen saver for the video phone show Mr. Lived's kind looking face, but when he saw Vinny's his eyes became a furious glare.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Mr. Lived, I have a question for you."

"Then spit it out already!"

"You see, I was on my way to get my third badge, and…"

"You already have two badges?" He asked in shock! "I thought you were going to get your ass kicked by every trainer that came by!"

"Actually, I'm a crowd favorite at the junior tournament!" He bragged. He loved seeing the shock on his old teacher's face and he was going to enjoy every second of it. "I've made it past my third round without having a single Pokemon faint!" Mr. Lived's jaw just dropped. I've never seen him so, well, shocked. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Anyway, I've caught seven Pokemon, but aren't you only allowed to carry six?" Mr. Lived then snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"According to the updated Pokemon League booklet, it states that 'an official Pokemon trainer is permitted to carry eight Pokemon. Any more Pokemon will automatically be transported to the P.C. inside your registered Pokedex. You may switch your Pokemon at any time outside of a battle. Any trainer that commits the crime of switching a Pokemon with his or her Pokedex will automatically forfeit and license will be suspended for one month.' That's right, I forgot to send you your identification numbers. I will send them to your Pokedexes right away. Please place your groups' Pokedexes in the slot below me. I got them out of my backpack and put them into the slot. I read my identification number to myself. It said "97531123".

"You still haven't given the others their Pokedexes yet?" I said.

"What am I supposed to say, I stole these from the Delibirds we fought the other day, and so will you take these." He held up the three Pokedexes in his hand. "But now, I have a reason to give them some!" We walked out of the PokeCenter, leaving the telephone still on.

"So, can you even cancel your forfeit?" I asked Vinny, while we were walking towards the restaurant. We had some time to kill and were both hungry.

"Maybe, but even if I don't, I can still battle everyone after the tournament, right?" I nodded.

"So, the great Vinny forfeited, huh?" A guy next to me said. "I'm Charles Roten, and I'm supposed to be battling you tomorrow." He spoke with an annoying Australian accent, and had smooth, shiny black hair that said rich boy all over him. He was wearing a black suit that made him look even richer.

"Do you always listen in on other people's conversations?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, dear, now shut up," He replied. "This doesn't concern pathetic broads like you."

"PATHETIC! I"LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC RIGHT AFTER I BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

"Please, you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Before I could speak again, Vinny stood up and tried to break up the fight before it even started. "Listen, maybe we should just leave and eat at the hotel, Kels!" He suggested with a bit of panic in his voice. I looked at the cocky guy's face and suppressed my anger.

"That wouldn't be a half-bad idea," I said.

**Vinny's POV**

After the run in at the restaurant, Kelsey and I ate at the Hotel diner. We didn't pick up our food at the restaurant, but we weren't about to go back there if that Charles Roten was still there. After lunch, we headed out to the tournament arena registration area, but it was currently closed. It said it would be open tomorrow morning.

"That'll be cuttin' close," I said. I'd only have about two hours to re-register.

"Yeah," Kelsey replied.

That evening, I decided to go out for a drink. I went to the bar, to get a few sodas. I sat down in one of the tables and right after me, came Charles Roten, sitting right next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just came to apologize, mate,"

"It isn't me that you should be apologizing to."

"Then could you give the gal a message?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now tell her that Charles Roten apologizes."

"Whatever."

"With that skirmish out of the way, what do ya say about me buying you a drink, mate?"

"Sure, Charles."

"Please, call me Charlie." Charlie walked over to the drink dispensers and poured each of us a drink. He then walked back over to the bar and plopped down on the seat, spilling some of the drink.

"Sorry bout that," He apologized.

"It's alright."

"Now, drink up, mate."

"Bottom's up!" I drank the strange tasting soda with one gulp. When I finished the drink, he just grinned at me.

"April fools, mate! HAHAHAHA!" He walked out of the bar. I tried to follow him but my body became really screwed up. I tripped and then realized what he gave me to drink. Beer! I soon became dizzy and passed out.

"Hey kid, you all right?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, but I have a major headache!"

"That would be a hangover." He said. "Figuring I don't want to taint my name as the bar that let a child get a free drink, and you've already learned your lesson, I won't press any charges of underage drinking.

"What time is it?" I asked/

"It's about an hour till the tournament, if that's what you're talking about. You know we got a TV in here, so you really don't have to go see it live!" I already rushed out the door before I heard his last part of his sentence.

I only had five minutes left to re-register, and I wasn't going to miss out on it. I rushed in through the door, talked to the woman at the counter, and she re-registered me right after the time was up. I thanked her greatly and ran out to the arena.

"Where were you?" I heard Kelsey yell.

"Sorryhavenotimetoexplainbye!" I said in one quick sentence. I ran out to the arena right as the announcer called my name, and I was ready for battle! I still had the headache, but it was bearable.

"AND VINNY'S OPPONENT WILL BE CHARLES ROTEN!" The announcer cried.

"And how did you get here, mate?" He asked in shock.

"I have a knack for pulling tricks out of my head right at the last minute!" I said. I held out my Pokeball and declared a one on one battle.

"Fine by me!" He threw out his Pokeball containing an Absol, a dark type Pokemon.

"Go, Scizor!" I cried. Scizor was released from his Pokeball, and looked at me confused.

"Hah! That Scizor is too stupid to know that you're his trainer!" Charlie yelled, laughing. Scizor heard his message and looked at me, in confirmation of his words. I nodded.

"He does now, thanks to you!" I said. "Metal claw attack!" A shining white light surrounded Scizor's claws and Scizor charged at Absol with lightning speed. Absol wasn't exactly the slowest Pokemon in the world, either. She jumped out of the way, and delivered a slash attack to Scizor's back. Blood dripped from the cut wound, but Scizor had Absol right where he wanted her. Scizor opened his claws and he fired a bright orange beam of energy from his claws. Scizor's hyper beam attack was too strong for Absol to take. She fell to the ground, and muttered some curses at Scizor and me.

"Not fair!" Charlie whined. "I wanted you to either miss the battle or be too distracted by your immense hangover!

"Sorry, but nothing really hurts too much if you just take your mind off your pain."

"Besides, Vinny doesn't use his head much, anyway!" Kelsey teased.

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR BATTLE!" The announcer announced. "NEXT UP WE HAVE KELSEY RICHTON, VERSUS GARY KETCHUM!"

"Well, it looks like we'll be battling each other!" Gary said, eager to battle. "May the best person win!"

"She will!" Kelsey replied.

"A three on three match sound good to you?" Gary suggested.

"How about a four on four?" Kelsey suggested.

"Fine by me!"

"Go Flaafy!" Kelsey cried.

"Go, Sneasel!" Sneasel was sent out of his Pokeball, and stared at Gary defiantly.

"Sneasel!" He said, turning his head away from Gary.

"Please Sneasel!" Gary begged. "You're the only Pokemon that can get me outta this battle!" Sneasel saw the pleading look in the young trainer's eyes and thought _I'm getting too soft!_ He nodded his head and the match officially began! Flaafy charged up electricity from her fleece and sent it over at Sneasel. Sneasel jumped backwards, and as soon as he landed, jumped forward towards Flaafy.

"Flaafy, fire punch!" Flaafy's fist was caught on fire and struck Sneasel, knocking him backwards, landing on his back. Sneasel rolled over and stood up, and turned around to see Flaafy running at him. Sneasel jumped over Flaafy, and turned around 180 degrees. He landed only inches behind Flaafy and delivered a metal claw to Flaafy's back. Flaafy was launched forward five meters away from Sneasel. Sneasel easily managed to cover the distance in a second, and deliver a head butt to Flaafy's jaw. Sneasel then punched Flaafy in the gut twelve times, and do a jump kick in Flaafy's face. Flaafy soon collapsed onto the ground, beaten. Kelsey recalled her Pokemon and then sent out Chikorita.

"Chikorita, razor leaf attack!" Before Chikorita could respond, she was surrounded by a white light! Chikorita grew exponentially, and evolved into Bayleef! Bayleef responded to her trainer's order by launching three razor edged leaves, and each one striking Sneasel. Bayleef ran at Sneasel, and jumped on top of him. The body slam attack was too much for Sneasel, and he was quickly returned to his Pokeball. Gary reached for a Pokeball in his belt and sent out Pidgeotto.

"Looks like it's your evolved Pokemon versus my evolved Pokemon!" Gary cried. The audience was roaring like mad. They loved this battle! Pidgeotto launched himself into the air, and delivered a wing attack at Bayleef. Bayleef didn't manage to dodge the attack however, and was struck by the flying type attack. Bayleef fired her razor leaf attack up at Pidgeotto, but they were easily avoided.

"Pidgeotto, aerial ace attack!" Pidgeotto dove down into Bayleef, quickly striking Bayleef in her weak spot.

"A critical hit!" Kelsey said as her Bayleef fell to the ground. She recalled her Pokemon and used her Onix. Onix's long rock body managed to snatch Pidgeotto before he could gain altitude with his bind attack. Pidgeotto was helpless as he was thrown down hard into the ground and then a large rock tail slammed him. Pidgeotto was recalled to his Pokeball, and Skarmory was soon called out to try to accomplish what Pidgeotto couldn't. Skarmory's wings glowed white, and the steel wing attack hit Onix. Onix managed to stay in the game, and countered by swinging his rock tail into Skarmory. Skarmory dodged the attack, and dove in for another steel wing attack. Skarmory Onix soon fell after taking the two hits from Skarmory.

As the battle raged on, neither Kelsey nor Gary gave in. Will the victor be Kelsey, or the descendant of the Supreme Champion? Only you can decide with your reviews!

Author's notes: LostLight17 speaking from the Pokemon arena. Kelsey and Gary are waiting for the reviews to come in. In the meantime, I'll be working on ROTC Movie 1: Magma's Final Assault. (Note: None of the movie will be mentioned in the regular episodes. This will be like the Pokemon movies.) R&R please (Kelsey and Gary need them!)


	30. Settling the Score!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 30, Settling the Score

"Go, Quilava!" I cried. My best Pokemon arose from his Pokeball. Quilava made the flames on is body rise, signaling that she was eager to battle.

"Quilava, flamethrower!" She opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and shot out a ray of fire at Skarmory.

"Dodge it!" Skarmory flew to his left, and dove in at Quilava.

"Aerial ace" Gary ordered. Skarmory doubled, and then tripled his dive speed at Quilava. Quilava jumped into the air, and landed on Skarmory's back! Skarmory was helpless from any attack my fire mouse Pokemon sent at him. Quilava's flamethrower shot Skarmory at point-blank range from behind. Striking Skarmory in his weak spot, the flamethrower was also a critical hit. Skarmory fell to the ground with a thud, while Quilava gracefully jumped off Skarmory and landed nimbly on the ground.

"Skarmory, return!" Gary said as he zapped his steel/flying Pokemon into his Pokeball. He held up a Pokeball and said, "I'll use my best, too!" Pikachu appeared out of Gary's Pokeball, and the battle between the fire mouse versus the electric mouse began!

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Quilava, quick attack!" Our two mice collided with one another, and they both pulled back from the dizziness from the collision. Quilava shook off the dizziness first and head butted Pikachu. Pikachu pulled back a few feet and shook off his own dizziness. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to attack because he flinched from the head butt. Quilava sent tiny fireballs at Pikachu. Pikachu easily avoided them by jumping into the air. In mid-air, Pikachu gathered up electricity in his cheeks, and unleashed it on his foe. Quilava was struck by the thunderbolt attack and became paralyzed. Losing half of her speed, Pikachu walked up to Quilava and delivered a devastating thunderbolt to my already hurt Quilava.

"Quilava, reversal!" an orange light surrounded Quilava's body and she delivered a powerful blow to the off guard Pikachu. Pikachu was sent flying across the stadium floor, and smacked the wall.

"Pikachu, you gotta get up!" Gary pleaded. Pikachu found the strength to stand, but as soon as he took a step, he fell face first.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS KELSEY!" the announcer cried. "NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN CHAD IAN AND A GUY LOSTLIGHT17 WAS TOO LAZY TO GIVE A NAME!" Chad easily beat his Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple with his Flareon. The rest of the matches weren't important anymore, so we left.

"Congratulations by the way on beating me!" Gary said.

"I told you I would, but you really put up a challenge." I responded. "If it wasn't for the reversal attack, I would have lost!"

"And you would have lost to Rhydon," He pointed out. I nodded.

The next day, we traveled to the arena early to see whom we would be facing. It was the quarterfinals, and Vinny, Chad, and me decided to take our matches seriously. Chad was scheduled to face another junior trainer, and Vinny was scheduled to battle… me!

"Looks like I'm finally going to get a rematch, Kelse!"

"Yeah, but the results will still be the same!"

**Vinny's POV**

The new stadium for the quarterfinals was tremendous! It must have been able to hold over a million people! The arena itself was impressive. It was Pokemon league size, and had compact sand floor, so you couldn't go kicking the sand all over the place. It had a large pool in the center, for water types I thought. The stadium was a dome, with lights all over the ceiling. The tickets here must be over a million dollars! We left the stadium for the quarterfinal match ups. It went like this:

Chad Ian vs. Some Dude

Vincent Parker vs. Kelsey Richton

Thomas Canin vs. Who Cares

Why the fuck would you care about who fights here?

"Ready to lose again, Vinny?" Kelsey asked.

"Sorry, but I'm a lot stronger and smarter than I was last time!"

"We'll find that out in the arena, won't we?"

"WELCOME TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE JUNIOR TOURNAMENT DIVISION QUARTERFINALS!" The announcer said. "CHAD IAN VS. SOME DUDE FIRST!" Chad easily beat Some Dude's three Oddish with his Vaporeon.

"WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE FOLKS! NEXT UP IS THE ROOKIE SENSATION VINNY PARKER AND THE LOVELY MAIDEN TRAINER KELSEY RICHTON!" I knew from the first day I met Kelsey not to refer her as a maiden, damsel, etc. I bet the announcer was going to get his ass kicked after the match.

"You ready to lose Kelse?" I asked.

"How about a three on three?" She asked, ignoring my bragging.

"Ladies first."

"Go Flaafy!" she cried.

"Flaafy, huh? Then I'll use Heracross!" Heracross was shot out of his Pokeball and the battle began!

"Flaafy, thunderbolt attack!" Flaafy fired a bolt of electricity at Heracross. Heracross stepped to the side and narrowly avoided it. Heracross's tip of his horn glowed a bright green.

"Heracross, get ready to use mega horn! Heracross flew at an abnormal speed for a Heracross, and struck Flaafy in the belly. Flaafy spit out blood, but grabbed onto Heracross' horn.

"Flaafy, fire punch attack!" She cried. Flaafy's fist was set on fire and the fiery fist struck Heracross!" Flaafy repeated the process again and again until my bug/fighting type fell. I recalled Heracross, and selected another Pokemon.

I then noticed a screen on the side turn on. It said

Vinny: Heracross X Kelsey: Flaafy O

I noticed it told us how many Pokemon we used, and which ones had fainted. I then realized that you could switch Pokemon in mid battle without automatically forfeiting the round!

"All right!" I said out loud.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"It's nothing. Go Scizor!" My newest Pokemon was launched out of his Pokeball, and he immediately flew right in front of Flaafy. Flaafy and Kelsey both hesitated because this was once the murderous Curtis that tried to kill them. I couldn't blame them, but I decided to use this to my advantage.

"Scizor, metal claw now!" Scizor's claw's had a white aura around them. He then used them to strike Flaafy. Because Flaafy was off guard, it couldn't take the hits and fell to the ground. Kelsey recalled her Pokemon and looked and the scoreboard changed a bit.

Vinny: Heracross X Kelsey: Flaafy X

Scizor O

"No more time for games Vinny, go Quilava!" Kelsey's strongest Pokemon stared Scizor down. Scizor didn't intimidate it. After all, just one fire attack would do four times the amount of damage because of his steel and bug types. Quilava then rushed at Scizor with incredible speed, while Scizor matched Quilava's speed. Scizor and Quilava covered about fifteen meters in one second! They clashed, and Quilava fired a flamethrower at Scizor. Scizor dodged the flames and struck with the aerial ace move. Quilava jumped back and avoided the blow and sent a ray of flames at Scizor again. Scizor flew over the flames, and struck with his steel claw. Quilava jumped out of the way and used the flamethrower attack yet again. Scizor was finally struck by the hit and fell down from the sky. He landed with a metal clank and Vinny recalled him.

Vinny: Heracross X Kelsey: Flaafy X

Scizor X Quilava O

It was down to her two against my last. I thought through my possible choices. _Squirtle might be able to win, but then she could knock him out with her Bayleef. __Ivysaur's a grass type and won't stand a chance against Quilava's speed and flames. __Electrike won't stand a chance against Bayleef. __I haven't used Butterfree in a long time and I'm not gonna start at a time like this. _

_ There's only Charmeleon left! _"Go Charmeleon!" My fire type buddy stood up, showing that he was twice the size of his foe, an intimidation tactic. Quilava wasn't affected, though. Charmeleon ran at Quilava, but Quilava quickly ran behind Charmeleon, slammed her body into his back. Charmeleon was struck by the hit, but he managed to withstand the pain enough to swing his large tail down hard on Quilava. Quilava fell to the ground on her belly, and collapsed. Kelsey returned her fallen Pokemon.

Vinny: Heracross X Kelsey: Flaafy X

Scizor X Quilava X

Charmeleon O

"All right, then I choose Onix!" She cried. Onix, the rock snake Pokemon, was much larger that Charmeleon, but Charmeleon wasn't afraid. He just stood on guard, ready for any attack that comes!

"Onix, rock throw attack!" Onix launched his rock body on top of Charmeleon. Charmeleon managed to jump out of the way, and fired a flamethrower attack at Onix. The flames barely hurt Onix because of type disadvantage and Onix charged at Charmeleon with his tackle attack. Charmeleon was forced to dodge the attack again, but this time fired no flamethrower attack. Charmeleon glowed a white-hot light, and unleashed his strongest attack he knew; overheat. Onix was devastated by the surprise attack from Charmeleon, weakly fell closer to the ground.

"Charmeleon, metal claw attack!" the white aura surrounded Charmeleon's claws and were slammed into Onix's face, knocking him out completely. Kelsey stood in shock from the fact that I won. She eventually recalled her Pokemon, with me following.

Vinny: Heracross X Kelsey: Flaafy X

Scizor X Quilava: X

Charmeleon O Onix X

**VINNY WINS! VINNY WINS! **

The crowd went wild after my victory. I don't mean to brag, but I was making a name for myself already.

"Congratulations, Vinny!" Kelsey said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks, Kelsey," I responded, taking her hand.

"Now I have an announcer to clobber." The announcer was running away from Kelsey, screaming like ninny. I walked past Chad, who was staring at me with a little bit of annoyance.

"Good luck, Vinny."

"What do you mean, I just finished battling?"

"Actually, I meant good luck when you step outside the stadium grounds. Every trainer who thinks he's something will want a piece of you." He was silent for a moment. "And our group will have to stop every five minutes just so you could have yourself a battle."

"Look on the bright side," I said cheerfully. "At least the weak trainers won't challenge us every five minutes."

"Yeah, I know. They'll just be wanting your autograph every five minutes. Don't forget about the reporters, too!"

I gulped. _Maybe being a celebrity isn't such a good thing after all…" _

Vinny: It's you and me Chad!

Chad: …

Vinny: What's your problem?

Next time on ROTC episode 31, Chad forfeits!


	31. Vinny Vs Chad Revisited! Part I

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I will when I take over the world, tho…

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 31, Vinny vs. Chad Revisited!

To tell you the truth, I wasn't particularly interested in fighting in this tournament at all. I just decided to in hopes of fighting Thomas and Vinny. I wasn't looking forward to my match against Vinny tomorrow. Vinny was making a name for himself, but that would only hurt the team. I decided I would do whatever I could to make sure Vinny loses.

We entered the stadium while we tried to sneak away from too much attention. Unfortunately, the beasts spotted me and they came rushing at me. They got out their equipments of destruction and pointed them right at me. God do I hate reporters.

"Excuse me sir, but how does it feel to go up against Vinny?"

"Do you think you'll win?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you end your battles so quickly?"

"Umm…" I tried to answer all the questions. "Okay, I guess. We'll see that in the arena. Black, and… hey wait, what does my favorite color have to do with anything?"

"Just wanted to know…" The reporter said, walking away.

"Umm… I really gotta go!" I ran off before the reporters could react. I need to become less shy.

"THIS IS THE MATCH WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOLKS!" The announcer cried. "VINNY PARKER, THE NEW BOY WITH EXCEPTIONAL SKILL, AND CHAD IAN, ALSO A NEWCOMER BUT FIGHTS LIKE A VETERAN!"

"I'm going to put you down in the ground, Vinny!" I said. "You've become pretty thickheaded lately, and I'm putting a stop to it!"

"I'm sorry Chad, but I won't lose to you again!" Vinny shot back. "And I'm not thick headed, I'm just trying to make a name for myself!"

"Well, you have made a name for yourself with he Bandits, and I'm sure they'd love to know right where we are!"

"I don't feel like hiding from them all my life Chad!" He screamed. "Unlike you, I'd rather face them, not hide from them!"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT IF YOU TWO WOULD JUST…"

"SHUT UP!" We both said.

"YESSIR!"

"If we fight together, I just know that we can get past any obstacle that gets in our way!" Vinny continued. "So why don't you just open your eyes and see that we aren't as weak as you think we are!" He yelled. I sensed the anger and sadness in his voice. I never saw this side of Vinny before. I think I finally got to see one of his good sides. _So that's what keeps him from losing anymore. _I thought to myself._ His determination pulls through despite the odds. _

"Wanna make this a five on five?" Vinny asked.

"How about a six on six match with no switching the middle of the battles?"

"You have six Pokemon?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah, so how about it?"

"Fine by me!"

"Since I chose the battle conditions, I have to send out my Pokemon first. Go, Flareon!" My fire type Pokemon stared at Vinny, who in turn called out Squirtle. Squirtle saw my Flareon's glare and hid in his shell.

**Vinny's POV **

"Come on Squirtle, you win this!" I cheered. It didn't work.

"Your Squirtle sure is a coward!" Chad said, winking at me. Funny, I didn't know he was capable of winking, or any friendly gesture. I did get his message, though.

"I know, Chad. This Squirtle is afraid of a puny fire type."

"What an embarrassment to all water types out there!" He added in for good measure. Squirtle popped out of his shell, stared at Flareon furiously, and erupted into a white light. The water type Squirtle stayed the same shape, but he grew long pointy ears and a larger tail. Squirtle evolved into Wartortle!

"Flareon, quick attack!" Chad yelled. Flareon came rushing at my newly evolved Wartortle. When I blinked, Flareon already hit Wartortle in the gut! Wartortle skidded back a few feet, and a blast of bubbles erupted from his mouth! Flareon was struck by the bubble beam attack, and he had much damper fur.

"Flareon, flamethrower!" Flareon shot a ray of flames from his mouth, and the flames struck Wartortle. Flareon definitely had the upper hand in this battle. Flareon finished the battle with his overheat attack, knocking out Wartortle.

"Wartortle, return!" I snatched out a Pokemon from my belt and sent out my Electrike. Chad returned his Flareon and sent out Jolteon. The two electric types stared at each other until the board finally made a change.

Vinny: Wartortle X, Electrike (active) O

Chad: Flareon O, Jolteon (active) O

"Jolteon quick attack!"

"Electrike jump out of the way and use tackle!" Jolteon dashed towards Electrike with outstanding speed, but Electrike was able to dodge the ram. Electrike then charged at Jolteon, but his fur turned into sharp needles and fired them into my electric type. Electrike was forced to cancel his tackle attack, allowing Jolteon to hit him with a quick attack. Electrike was knocked down and rolled several feet away, but Electrike soon stood up and leaped at Jolteon! Electrike's take down attack struck Jolteon in his weak spot, getting a critical hit. Jolteon struggled to stand up, but he found the strength to hurl a bolt of electricity at Electrike. Electrike then dodged the thunderbolt attack, and charged up his energy for his next attack.

"Jolteon, take down attack!" Jolteon was able to recover a little bit from the intense battling and strike Electrike. Despite Jolteon's effort to stop the electrical charge, Electrike finally discharged his energy into Jolteon right when he was hit by the take down attack. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, defeated. We recalled our Pokemon and Chad sent out his Flareon again. I decided to my Charmeleon right then.

Vinny: Wartortle X, Electrike X, Charmeleon (active) O

Chad: Flareon (active) O, Jolteon X

"Flareon, flamethrower attack!"

"Charmeleon, flamethrower attack!" The two beams of fire collided, and an explosion between the two Pokemon erupted. The smoke inconveniently blew my way, preventing me from seeing what was going on in the battle.

"Flareon, quick attack!" I heard Chad yell. I heard some battle cries going on between then two. Suddenly, Flareon's became silent. When the smoke cleared, Charmeleon towered over Flareon, triumphant.

"All right, go Vaporeon!"

"Return Charmeleon!" I looked down towards my grass type buddy. "You're up!"

"My pleasure!" Ivysaur said, running out to the field.

Vinny: Wartortle X, Electrike X, Charmeleon O, Ivysaur (active) O

Chad: Flareon X, Jolteon X, Vaporeon (active) O

"Ivysaur, razor leaf attack!" Ivysaur obeyed and fired several sharp edged leaves at Vaporeon.

"Knock them away with water gun!" Vaporeon sprayed a foamy stream of water at the leaves and knocked them out of the air.

"Vine whip!" Ivysaur let out his four vines and lashed them all out at Vaporeon.

"Dodge them with quick attack!" Vaporeon took the offensive and rushed at Ivysaur, whose vines couldn't reach in time. Ivysaur was rammed with the quick attack with considerable force, knocked back a few meters. Ivysaur then launched another razor leaf barrage at Vaporeon, but Vaporeon blocked them all with water gun.

"Vaporeon, aurora beam!" Vaporeon shot a rainbow colored beam and the beam struck Ivysaur! The aurora beam was an ice attack so it did double the damage. Ivysaur fell to the ground, but stood up again.

"Ivysaur, take down attack!" I yelled. Ivysaur rushed at Vaporeon, who was ready to use another aurora beam. Vaporeon opened his mouth, and fired his beam at Ivysaur!

"Ivysaur, jump with vine whip!" Ivysaur pulled all four of his vines, and smacked them all into the ground in one place. The force made Ivysaur go into the air, avoiding the aurora beam. Ivysaur then fired his razor leaves from above, and the surprised Vaporeon was still surprised by the unexpected leap. Because of the surprise, Vaporeon was unable to dodge the razor leaf attack in time. The sharp leaves struck a critical hit, and Vaporeon fell to the ground, beaten.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use my newest Pokemon," Chad said, recalling his Pokemon. "Go, M…"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT IN AN OFFICIAL POKEMON MATCH WITH SIX POKEMON, THE TRAINERS TAKE AN HOUR TO HEAL THEIR POKEMON AND GIVE THE TRAINERS NEW BATTLE STRATEGIES. PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA."

"Well, we'll continue our battle in one hour!" I said excitedly.

"You're lucky you get to heal Charmeleon and Ivysaur, Vinny" Chad warned. We walked out separate ways.

"Which Pokemon do you think Chad was about to use?" Derek asked.

"Well, it started out with an m, so that really narrows it down for us," I responded. Derek, Gary, Kelsey, and me were trying to figure out a battle strategy to beat Chad. We were also trying to find out which Pokemon he was using. My hotel room was a pretty small, and we were quite crowded.

"There are thirty-eight Pokemon that start out with the letter m, so I've written down a list of likely Pokemon." Kelsey said. She read it out loud. "Machop, Magnemite, Makuhita, Mankey, Mawile, Meditite, Meowth, Miltank, Misdreavus, and Mr. Mime. These are all Pokemon that we don't have and Pokemon that are types that he doesn't have."

"I doesn't matter much, though," I said. "A good trainer is prepared for anything, right?"

"Yeah, but we're trying to help you prepare!" Kelsey said.

"I mean you have to think on your feet, Kelsey!" I smirked. "I've always pulled through before, and that's not going to change!"

"Well, could we at least see try to figure out which Pokemon you should use?" Kelsey asked.

"Maybe we could all stop arguing?" Derek muttered.

**Chad's POV**

I was walking out of the PokeCenter, Pokemon fully healed, when a man came up to me and challenged me to a battle. I declined and walked away from the man. He basically looked like those private investigators you see in those old black and white movies. He also wore dark sunglasses, the kind where you can see in front of the lens, not behind.

"Bandits," He said. That made me stop.

"What did you say?" I said, even though I knew who he was.

"I know all about you, Chad Ian. The Bandits' failure." He then put an evil smile on his face. "We Bandits must dispose of all failures! But luckily for you, I'm a nice guy. I'll let you go if you can beat me in a Pokemon battle!" He held up a tiny Pokeball and enlarged it. If this guy was really a bandit, I wouldn't be able to beat him and make it to the tournament in time. I decided to postpone my match with Vinny, and take this guy down first!

**Vinny's POV**

"Where is he?" I yelled. Chad wasn't here and it was only five minutes till the match continued.

"Don't worry, Vinny," Derek said. "We'll go check the PokeCenter, so you just try to concentrate on the match!

"How am I supposed to concentrate on a match when my opponent isn't even here?" I asked to no one. My friends all left already.

"WELCOME TO THE POKEMON JUNIOR TRAINERS TOURNAMENT! WE PREVIOUSLY SAW THE MATCH BETWEEN VINNY AND CHAD HEAT UP, AND THE NEXT HALF OF THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!"

"Shit!" I said, running out into the arena. "Mr. Announcer, Chad hasn't shown up yet!"

"WHAT? WELL THEN IT LOOKS LIKE CHAD HAS FORFEITED HIS MATCH!"

"Chad's not the type of trainer to just run away!" I explained. "Something must have happened to him!"

"THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO KID, ACCORDING TO THE RULES, I HAVE TO DISQUALIFY CHAD!"

"Wait!" Thomas yelled. "How about I have my match first?" He looked at the impatient crowd. "There are even more people here than the beginning of the battle, and the crowd would probably have a riot if you just disqualified Chad!"

The announcer held up a sheet of paper that said "Rules" on it. "ACCORDING TO THE RULES…"

"Screw the rules!" I said furiously, taking the paper from the announcer's hand and tearing it to shreds. "Can't you just do this one favor, please?"

"WELL, I GUESS I COULD DO THAT, BUT CHAD WILL ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER THOMAS' MATCH!

"So that will give him under twenty minutes!" Thomas said. "Sorry, I'd give him more time, but I have no interest in holding back."

Chad didn't have much time, so I hoped he would be able to make it shortly. I gulped.

Author's Notes: Amazing Chapter! I'll give you a hint on what Pokemon Chad has. It starts with an m (I'm such a douche bag!)! R&R please!

P.S. In chapter 28, the error in Skarmory Onix soon fell after taking two hits from Skarmory; I accidentally put in Skarmory instead of Onix and forgot to delete it.

In chapter 26, "Shh!" the said. "You're causing too much attention, I accidentally put a t in front of he. My spell checker didn't pick it up because the is a word.

**Story Advertisements!**

"Not Your Average Adventure" By YeLLoWspoTTedlizaRD: Three unlikely heroes set off on a quest to save the Arvari region.

A brilliant plot containing twists and turns, even only the first three chapters! You can also find the levels of the characters' Pokemon on his profile page! (Just like I do except she adds the bad guys' Pokemon too!) I highly recommend this story to anyone who likes Rise of the Champions!

"Rogue Genetics" By Tori The Hawk Demon: Gabi is an excellent Pokemon trainer being hunted down by three evil orginizations. But the true reason she's being hunted is because of her special ability…

Need I say more? If you want a twist from the regular Pokemon adventures, then I recommend this story!


	32. Vinny Vs Chad Revisited! Part II

Lets get this straight, I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I own only my O.C.s

Rise of the Champions

Tournament Saga

Episode 32, Vinny vs. Chad Revisited Part II!

"Go, Flareon!"

"Go, Sandshrew!" It was my fire type versus his ground type.

"Flareon, flamethrower attack!" Flareon shot out a burst of flames at Sandshrew.

"Dig, now!" Sandshrew burrowed underground, making my flamethrower miss.

"Flareon, fire in the hole!" Flareon jumped right to the burrowed hole, and fired a flamethrower attack underground. Soon a burnt Sandshrew popped up out of the ground, and fainted.

"Return! Go Raticate!" The large normal type rat stared down Flareon, and I recalled him back into my Pokeball. I then sent out Jolteon.

"Thunderbolt attack!" Jolteon hurled a bolt of electricity at Raticate, but Raticate jumped out of the way.

"Raticate, hyper beam!" Raticate fired a blast of energy at Jolteon, but my quick electric Pokemon made multiple copies of himself.

"The double team attack!" He cried. The hyper beam attack struck an image of Jolteon, missing completely.

"Jolteon, pin missile attack!" Jolteon's hairs became hard as needles and fired them at Raticate. Jolteon then followed up by using quick attack, and tackled Raticate so fast you'd think he teleported.

"Jolteon, finish him with a thunderbolt attack!" Jolteon gathered up the electricity from his body, and unleashed it at Raticate, who was too battered and beaten to dodge or block. Raticate became electrocuted, and the Bandit recalled his Pokemon.

"That's it!" He cried. "You made me do this!" He threw two Pokeballs into the air, and both opened when they stuck the ground. They both revealed two poison/ground Pokemon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"You don't stand a chance!" He screamed.

"I'm going to regret doing this, but here goes nothing!" Chad sent out his best two Pokemon, and recalled Jolteon. It was a double battle between Umbreon and Espeon, versus Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Nidos' use double edge attack!" The two mad Pokemon rushed at my two, but managed two dodge them both. Unfortunately, the two Nidoran evolutions expected this, and swung their tails down hard on my two Pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon flew through the air, and hit the wall of the PokeCenter. Nidoking was about to deliver the final blow, but a Rhyhorn appeared and tackled Nidoqueen! I turned around to see Kelsey, Derek, and Gary behind me.

"Just great!" Kelsey complained. "Chad's Pokemon are both hurt now!"

"It won't matter," I said. "Espeon, morning sun attack, Umbreon, moonlight attack!" Both Pokemon recovered about half of their health and I recalled them both.

"We'll take it from here!" Gary said. "You go back to your match!" I nodded and wished them good luck. I then rushed towards the stadium, hoping everyone would be all right. After all, Kelsey, Derek, and Gary aren't pushovers.

**Vinny's POV**

"Arcanine, extreme speed!" Thomas yelled. Arcanine rammed into his opponent's Jigglypuff pretty hard and fast!

"Jigglypuff…" She cried as she fainted. The trainer recalled her Pokemon and the match was over.

"ANOTHER AMAZING VICTORY FOR THOMAS!" The announcer said. "I MEAN IT'S HIS USUAL QUICK WIN, BUT THIS ONE SEEMED SPECIAL! I DON'T EVER THINK WE'VE SEEN HIM USE EXTREME SPEED BEFORE! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I realized what he was doing. He was babbling continuously for Chad's sake. I guess he wanted to see Chad and I finish, too.

"Is he gonna talk all day, or are we gonna fight?" I heard a voice say from behind.

"Chad!" I screamed. "Where were you, where are the others, what took you so long, who's your new Pokemon, what's your favorite color?"

"Why does everyone want to know what my favorite color is?" He pondered. "Anyway, I was fighting a bandit who ambushed me. The others are fighting him as we speak, and my favorite color is black." I was satisfied for the moment and we walked out into the arena while the announcer was still babbling. We stepped to the platforms and sent out our Pokemon.

"Go, Heracross!" I cried.

"All right, go Misdreavus!" He cried. Misdreavus was one of the few pure ghost types there were. The crowd started cheering, and the announcer finally shut up.

Vinny: Wartortle X, Electrike X, Charmeleon O, Ivysaur O, Heracross (Active)

Chad: Flareon X, Jolteon X, Vaporeon X, Misdreavus (Active)

"Heracross, horn attack!"

"Misdreavus, dodge it!" Misdreavus floated to the side as my Heracross barely missed her.

"Shadow ball attack!" Chad cried. Misdreavus gathered dark energy with her mind, and fired it in the shape and size of a cannonball! The attack struck Heracross in the back, preventing him from flying! Heracross came crashing into the ground, and was helpless.

"Misdreavus, psybeam!" Misdreavus gathered psychic energy with her mind and then fired the attack in the form of a beam. The attack quickly overpowered Heracross, and he fell to the ground, beaten.

"Return, Heracross! Go Charmeleon!" Charmeleon was sent back into battle, and immediately shot out flames at Misdreavus. Misdreavus was struck by the blast and fell to the ground.

"Charmeleon, finish her off with flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmeleon towered of Misdreavus, who only smirked. Charmeleon felt a funny feeling inside of him but couldn't figure out what it was. He ignored the feeling and finished Misdreavus with flamethrower. When Misdreavus fainted, Charmeleon soon collapsed.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The destiny bond attack," Chad explained. "When you use the destiny bond, your opponent will faint the same exact instant as you do."

"I get it!" I suddenly thought of an idea. "Wanna finish this battle with a double battle? My Ivysaur and Scizor versus your Espeon and Umbreon?"

"Why not?" He asked. He sent out his two Pokemon and I did the same.

Vinny: Wartortle X, Electrike X, Charmeleon X, Ivysaur (Active), Heracross X, Scizor (Active)

Chad: Flareon X, Jolteon X, Vaporeon X, Misdreavus X, Espeon (Active), Umbreon (Active)

"Ready guys?"

"Damn right!"

"Scizor!"

"Then lets go!" Before my Pokemon could move an inch, the wall on the side of us crumbled! Out came two huge Pokemon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen if I'm not mistaken, and carrying a few people. When I got a closer look I saw that Nidoqueen was carrying Kelsey, and Nidoking was carrying Derek and Gary!

"GARY, KELSEY, DEREK!" I screamed, trying to wake them up, but it didn't work.

"I am the first admin of the Bandits, Ricky Fartin!" He announced. He wore a trench coat, and a suit underneath.

"What kind of rip off name is Ricky Fartin?" I asked angrily. "LostLight17 really needs to think of better names!"

"I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you, because your friends' life are in my hands!" He laughed a sickening laugh that would have made Curtis' laugh sound normal.

"Espeon, psybeam!" Chad yelled. The psychic attack struck Nidoking in the back; almost making him let go of his prisoners.

"Go to the shady woods outside of Central City and then we'll talk!" Ricky said, while running away. "Oh, and you better be prepared to give up your Ivysaur, too!"

"No you don't Scizor, metal claw attack!" Scizor's claw grew a white aura and flew at Nidoking with incredible speed. The claw struck him in the head, but he refused to let go! Ivysaur decided to step in my firing his razor leaf attack at Nidoking. The leaves cut his back, finally loosening his grip on Derek and Gary. Umbreon decided to help out to. He disappeared, and struck Nidoking in the face. Nidoking finally let go of the two, and ran away like a coward. He didn't want a four on one. Ricky, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen escaped, carrying Kelsey along with them.

**Chad's POV**

"DAMN IT!" he yelled for the 200th time. Vinny was frustrated. He was just waiting for his friends to wake up, and punching the wall every five minutes.

"Don't worry, Vinny," I said. "Kelsey's strong. All we have to do is wait for Derek and Gary to wake up, and they can tell us what happened."

"While Kelsey is being captured, probably being tortured somewhere!" He stated.

"No, Vinny, the Bandits don't operate like that," I explained. "They never torture a hostage, especially children unless directly ordered to. "

"And if he did order it?"

"He wouldn't. The only Bandits that actually kill are hired hit men. That's besides Curtis, however." I saw Derek move a little bit. It was five hours after the incident, and the President of the Braven region came to see us privately.

"Are you kids all right?" He asked, obviously not looking down. I pointed down towards Derek and Gary, still lying unconscious. The President looked down and was startled. I smirked at the shock of the most powerful man in the country.

"Is something funny, young man?" He asked angrily.

"Nah."

"Are we going to cut the small talk and get down to business, or what?" Vinny asked. He was obviously pissed, and I didn't blame him.

"My, what rude young men!" He said.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly in the mood to sit down and have a nice chat over a cup of coffee!" Vinny stormed off to the arena for a bit.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about, Mr. President?"

"I just want to tell you that the Bandits' actions have pushed us over the line, and I'm sending every squad I have to wipe them out!"

"Really?"

"Yes, SWAT team, FBI, local PD's and also my secret agents!"

"I bet that you don't know that probably half of your men are Bandits, do you?" He looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Bandits are smarter than what you give them credit for. They're probably one or two Bandits in your cabinet, now."

"What a wild accusation!"

"Not really, you see, I myself was raised by the Bandits."

"Then what do you want, young man?"

"I want you to give me five hours at the most, before you start your raid."

"Why is that?"

"Because we have a score to settle!"

Preview:

Vinny: Kelsey, we're coming to save you!

Gary: Right after we beat this minion!

Derek: Leave this to me, guys!

Gary: Better watch out Bandits! Because in episode 32, there's a "Reason to Act!"

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHA! I am the biggest douche bag in the universe! Anyway, in case you were wondering, I had this planned out ever since the very first chapter (Actually, I had bits and pieces for this story. I just make this up as I go along ) however, with your confirmation of the reviews I decided to do it now instead of around chapter forty like I planned.

I have a story to advertise:

"Guardians of Pokemon" by Mr. Panda.

Ash and friends have to fight a new evil, and this time, it's gonna take more than a Pikachu's thunderbolt to save the day…

"Guardians of Pokemon" has an excellent storyline with seventeen main heroes! That takes a lot of skill to try to round each character and then put them all together! While slow paced at first, the story quickly picks up a fast paced adventure with surprises and laughs around every corner. Did I mention it has 120 chapters!


	33. A Reason to Act!

I everything Pokemon but my original Characters (Opposite Day)

Rise of the Champions

Bandits 1 Saga

Episode 33, A Reason To Act

"I told them to give us about five hours to save her," I said. Derek and Gary were finally awake and The President left already. Vinny was also with us, but his mind was elsewhere. I'm pretty he was blaming himself for Kelsey's capture. I looked down at him, sitting on the arena floor. "You got that Vinny?" Vinny looked up at me, and nodded.

"We only have about four hours now, and we have to come up with a plan!" I pointed out.

"I got the perfect idea…" Gary said.

**Kelsey's POV**

I woke up to find myself lying in a metal room. It had no windows, and was freezing cold. I also noticed a large door in the room. I stood up, and carefully examined the door. It was one of those key card doors, which you can only open with a card key. I checked my belt to see if any of my Pokemon and found out that they were still all there! I smiled at the stupidity of the Bandits and sent out Onix.

"Onix, tackle that door down!" I cried. Onix rushed at the door, when three Pokemon blocked the way. A Furret, and Linoone, and Raticate! Onix stopped at the surprise, and all three of them used a double kick attack on Onix. Since double kick was a fighting attack, Onix fainted from the six super effective hits. I recalled my Onix and sent out Bayleef.

"Use your vines to grab Furret and Linoone!" I ordered. I wanted to be specific as possible, so my grass type wouldn't get confused. The three Pokemon scattered, but my Bayleef still managed to grab Furret.

"Throw Furret at Linoone!" I cried. Bayleef took her trapped foe, and sung it at Linoone. The allies' body struck Linoone, and they both were knocked against a wall.

"RATICATE!" I heard a voice behind me. Raticate opened his mouth and fired a large beam of orange energy from it. The beam hit my unsuspecting Bayleef, knocking her out. I recalled Bayleef ands sent reached for a Pokeball. Suddenly the two other Pokemon ran at me and were biting at my waist.

"GET OFF!" I said, hitting each of them in the head. Abnormally large bumps appeared on their head. I reached for my Pokeball, but couldn't find them! I saw my shrunk Pokeballs in Their paws. Raticate jumped between the dizzy Furret and Linoone and me, saying to back off. I couldn't help but obey. _I hope you guys get here soon, _I thought, sitting on the ground.

**Vinny's POV **

"You sure this will work?" I asked. I didn't want any more screw-ups.

"It worked in this manga I read, and on a Japanese anime!" Gary replied.

"Great, I'm really reassured," I said sarcastically. Our plan was to charge head on to the Central Tower, the Bandits' base in Central City. Chad, being a former bandit himself, was able to find it. We would attack through the front gate, and knock down all things in our path. We needed to get this done in less than two hours, before the President's raid started.

_"No way!" Derek replied, after hearing Gary's reply. "There's too much flaws in the plan!" _

_"Then what do you suppose we do, dress up as boy scouts and go in from there, or climb in through the roof?" Gary shot back. _

It was obvious that Gary won the argument, but Chad had a lot harder time finding the tower in shady woods, because it was a lot larger than we expected it to be. Plus we kept going in circles.

"Everyone ready?" Chad asked.

"I'm ready!" Gary said.

"Damn straight!"

"Don't say id didn't warn you…" Derek said.

"Then lets hurry up and go!" I screamed.

"Rhyhorn, smash down that door!" Rhyhorn charged the door, knocking it into splinters. We rushed in, and didn't see any guards at the front gate!

"There goes the element of surprise…" Derek said bitterly.

"Hello there, I was expecting you to show!" A man said. He was wearing the same outfit that Ricky Fartin had, but he was a lot shorter and skinnier. He held up a Pokeball, signaling a battle.

"My name is John Badman, Which one of you will lose to me first?" He asked. "Obviously you're not going to give up your Ivysaur, so I'll have to take him by force!"

"I'll battle, but I ain't losing!" Derek spoke up. "Go Mudkip!" His water/ground Pokemon stood ready for battle.

"A Mudkip?" He asked. "Interesting, I was expecting something more challenging…" He droned on. "Go Ledyba!" He cried.

"And you said my Mudkip wouldn't be a challenge?" Derek asked. "My Ledyba's no match for Mudkip, and I'll prove it! Water gun attack!" Mudkip fired a stream of water from his mouth. The attack struck Ledyba, Ledyba fell from the attack, and fainted. Badman returned his Ledyba.

"It looks like my Ledyba lost with one hit," He said. "My next Pokemon will be Hoppip! A grass/flying type if I'm not mistaken."

"Then I'll return my Mudkip, and send out Torchic!" Torchic faced her foe, but a gust on wind blew up, and Hoppip flew into the air!

"Torchic, now's your chance to attack! Use ember!" Torchic shot tiny fireballs at Hoppip, knocking him out with one hit, too!

"You call yourself a Bandit?" Derek asked. Badman only smirked. "I can beat you even if you used all your Pokemon at once!"

"No thanks," Badman said. "I would rather just have a single battle!" He looked right at Derek. "You obviously aren't the strongest member of your team aren't you?" He pointed at Derek. "I'd guess you were the weakest member!"

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. It doesn't matter who's better than me in this battle, because it's just you and me!" Derek replied. "Besides, I wouldn't be saying any crap about me being weak, if you'd just look at the battle you'd see what I mean!"

"Me? Weak?" Badman asked. "I'm just toying with you now, besides, I have an excellent strategy that hasn't failed me yet!"

"Whatever you say, I'm still gonna beat you!" Derek said.

"Look who's the cocky braggart now!" I said. Derek was unusually overconfident, like he was trying to prove something to himself, by acting like me. I wonder if it was his determination to save Kelsey, or maybe he just wanted to show off in front of me.

"Moron!" I heard Gary mutter. "Now's not the time for that!"

"Do you know what's going on with Derek, Gary?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see, it was after the battle heated up between Ricky vs. Kelsey, Derek, and me. Derek was the first to go down, and Ricky said something to him."

_"What a pathetic trainer!" Ricky laughed. _

_"What did you say?" Derek replied angrily. _

_"The only thing your Pokemon successfully did was holding your friends' Pokemon back!" He replied. "You just wasted time on your friends to fight with your Pokemon." _

_"At least I wasted some of your Pokemons' strength!" He said optimistically. _

_"Yeah, right. You didn't waste a shred of my Nidoking or Nidoqueen's energy! You just wasted time out of your friends fight! How pathetic can you be? _

"That's what happened." By the time Gary finished his story, Derek had already knocked out three more of Badman's Pokemon.

"Looks like it's just one Pokemon left, John Badman!"

"You actually fell for it!" He said. "I use my final Pokemon! Go Wobbuffet!" The psychic Pokemon was released form his Pokeball, and stood ready for an attack.

"Wobbuffet?" Derek asked. "That's your strongest Pokemon? He can only defend from my attacks!"

"Sometimes the best defense is the best offense!" Badman explained. "You'll see what I mean in a second!"

"Torchic, ember attack!" the fireballs were about to hit Wobbuffet, but then he glowed with a blue aura, and the attack was sent back at Torchic! Torchic fell from his own attack, but managed to stand back up.

"That would be Wobbuffet's mirror coat attack," Badman said "It sends any special attack right back at the attacker!"

"Then how about I attack you physically!" Derek yelled. "Scratch attack!" Torchic ran up to Wobbuffet, and used her talon-like feet to scratch Wobbuffet. The psychic type Pokemon surrounded himself in the blue aura again, and Torchic was sent flying back in the air!

"That's the counter attack," Badman explained. "It deflects physical attacks!" He then smirked. "You fell right in my trap, and you're never going to get out of it!"

"We'll see about that! Torchic, come here!" He signaled Torchic to come over here with his finger, and whispered something to her. "Ready, Torchic, go!" Torchic ran at Wobbuffet, ready to scratch it again, and Wobbuffet surrounded himself with the blue aura again.

"Ready Torchic? NOW!" Torchic suddenly jumped back and fired her ember attack! The fireballs struck Wobbuffet, and we could see the marks from ember's burn!

"Awesome!" I yelled. "Derek, you're the best!" Derek squatted down to pet his Torchic.

"Excuse me, but Wobbuffet isn't beaten yet," Chad said, spoiling the moment.

"Wait a minute, why don't we just walk past Badman?" Gary asked. We all stared at him. "Wobbuffet isn't very fast, and has no attacks at all, so lets just walk past him!"

"You know, you really don't know how to stay in the dramatic moment, do you Gary?" I scolded.

"You can all go ahead if you want to," Derek said. "I've got something to prove here."

"You mean the thing with Ricky?" I asked.

"That's part of it, but I need to prove to myself that I can beat this guy, that way my pride won't be so injured for being so weak."

"That's no true…" Gary said.

"Actually, yes it is true," Chad said.

"Waitaminute, I've only said one line in this fucking episode!" Ivysaur burst.

"Does anyone know how to keep a dramatic moment?" I yelled.

"Just go!" Derek yelled. "Kelsey's waiting for you, and there's no point in staying here!" With his speech complete, Gary, Ivysaur, and I ran down to the entrance to the tower.

**Derek's POV**

"You are weak when you fight like you do," Chad explained. "But we all have different skills. Vinny's unpredictable, Gary has wondrous medical skills and an excellent trainer in the air, Kelsey's has much more knowledge than the average trainer, and you, well, you're going to have to find your own style."

I looked at Chad. He was still standing there, not finished with his speech. "The reason why our team is so strong is because we all have different skills, and we can fight almost any style or type of Pokemon. Maybe you'll find your skill in this battle, maybe you won't. Just remember this; don't try to copy other's abilities just because they've worked before, try to find your own ways."

"I think I see the reason why you're the team leader," I said with a true smile on my face. He smiled back and nodded. With his speech said he ran off after the others, leaving my Pokemon to face the Bandit, alone!

Preview:

Derek: I'm taking you down, Badman!

Badman: I don't think so, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve!

Gary: Not only that, but I've got my own opponent to face!

Vinny: Next Episode, The Avenger and The Sky Dancer!

Author's Notes: Hello, my friends! It is me, LostLight17 here to explain things to the ignorant reader.

Ricky Fartin: You know who this name mocks. I do not like his "music"!

John Badman: Come on, you should know who this is too! He's actually a pretty GOOD actor.

Story Advertisements:

"Wake Up" by Tori The Hawk Demon.

Tami is a newbie trainer, but a brother of a Champion murdered the same minute he became champion. Taro is a genetically enhanced experiment, whose own family was killed as well. What happens when these two meet? Excellently written with two heartbreaking prologues. Hmm… Someone with dog ears and a tail and a very independent girl… sounds remotely familiar with two certain anime characters…


	34. Avengers and Sky Dancers!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Rise of the Champions

Bandits 1 Saga

Episode 34, Avengers and Sky Dancers

I sat there, eating my poorly tasting meal, while the Raticate, Furret, and Linoone stared at me. Actually, I think they were looking at my food. Despite the fact they stole my own Pokemon, I felt sorry for them. They cautiously came closer, and I tossed my "food" to the hungry Pokemon. They nibbled the food by bits by bits, and eventually they swallowed it down.

"Why do they treat you the way the way they do?" I asked them, though knowing I wouldn't understand what they would say. Linoone and Raticate looked at Furret with anger in their eyes, and Furret ducked to the corner. I guess the Furret did something wrong, and the other two were pulled down with him. I walked over to the Furret, stroking its soft fur. It made an angry face, but I saw the eyes with confusion and pleading. The other two Pokemon growled at me, and I backed off.

**Vinny's POV**

"How much longer do we have to clime up all these steps?" I asked. Gary, Ivysaur, and I were running up the seemingly endless stairs. "This tower looks a lot smaller in the outside!

"Shut it!" Ivysaur said. "I'm tired of hearing your complaining!"

"Look who sounds like Kelsey now!" I teased.

"I'm just trying to make up for only saying two things in the last episode, so I decided to say what Kelsey would!" That made me laugh. But then I put a serious look on my face. This really wasn't a laughing matter.

"What do you think we'll encounter next, Ricky?" Gary asked.

"Maybe, I hope so, because I want to end this ASAP!"

"Right!" We finally got to a doorway, and slammed the door behind us. We looked up and we saw the sky! We were at the rooftop! We then heard a piano playing from a small shack on the rooftop. We kicked the rotting wooden door down and we saw a woman with long, straight blonde hair playing the piano in the middle of the small room.

"You could have just opened the door," She said. She stopped playing, and closed the piano, and moved it to a corner. "My name is Alexis, the sky dancer Bandit, shall we battle?"

"We have to fight in this small room?" I asked.

"No, you moron, we fight outside on the rooftop. Defeat me and I'll tell you the way to the Admin, and the girl." She opened the door and insisted that we go outside first. I told her ladies first and we walked out. Suddenly, a cage came down on the shack! Gary and I managed to run out of the shack and be safe, but Ivysaur didn't have the same fate. He was trapped in a steel cage and then elevated down to a prison, I guessed.

"IVYSAUR!" I yelled.

"GODAMNIT VINNY, YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS!" He screamed.

"We finally got who we wanted, so, shall we begin our battle?"

**Chad's POV**

I entered the door of the tower and looked around. It was shaped like a lighthouse. I saw a picture of Ricky Fartin and his two Pokemon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. I also saw a set of stairs. I guessed Gary and Vinny took the stairs. _Good, that way we can go two separate directions. _I walked over to the picture and removed it from the wall. I threw it down to the ground, damaging it. I pressed the button, and an elevator appeared. _This guy needs some originality. _I walked in the elevator, and pressed the down button. The doors closed and I was in darkness.

**Derek's POV **

**"**It's about time we finish this battle!" I said, with Torchic at my side.

"I agree, shall we continue our battle?" He asked. "I think we were at the point when you became hopeless and was about to give up."

"Funny," I said. "Torchic, ember attack!" Torchic shot little fireballs at Wobbuffet, but he used the mirror coat attack and deflected the attack back at Torchic. Torchic dodged his own attack and landed a scratch attack on Wobbuffet before he could react. Wobbuffet now had a burn mark and a bleeding cut on his forehead.

"I turned this battle into a guessing game," I explained. "It's a game of luck. You have a fifty-fifty chance of survival. I don't think you'll win, especially now that I still have five other Pokemon!" _Don't get too cocky,_ I told myself. I told Torchic to use double kick attack, and to my surprise, both landed on Wobbuffet!

"I see you're starting to lose, Badman!" I said. I pointed to Wobbuffet, who was a little dizzy from my Torchic's assaults. Torchic, lets finish this with a bang!

"Vengeance attack!" Badman yelled.

"Vengeance attack?" I asked. "I've never heard of that attack before!"

"Of course you haven't, fool!" He explained. "The Bandits make up their own attacks, I'll have you know!"

"What!?" I was at a major disadvantage against going up against an attack I've never seen before. Suddenly, five baseball sized orbs circled around Wobbuffet. The orbs then merged into one large orb about the size of a basketball! The attack struck Torchic, knocking him out in one blow!" Torchic flew through the air, about fifteen feet and landed with a thud. I recalled him and sent out Treecko.

"Treecko, bullet seed attack!" Treecko opened his mouth and fired multiple glowing bullets at Wobbuffet. Treecko then jumped immediately into the air, and spun around and around, like a drill. The white orbs surrounded Wobbuffet once again, and struck Treecko, knocking him out as well! Wobbuffet simultaneously used the mirror coat, striking Treecko as soon as he was about to land. I recalled Treecko immediately, and sent out Mudkip, my starter Pokemon.

"I don't get it, how can Wobbuffet attack like that and still be able to use mirror coat attack?" I asked Badman.

"He isn't attack, the Pokemon you fainted did," He said with a huge smirk across his face. "Wobbuffet merely brought them back. The more Pokemon you faint, the stronger the ghost type attack will do! Because of that you won't be able to beat me!" He laughed evilly, and then ordered his attack to strike Mudkip."

"I know the perfect way to beat it, and because of your choice of words, I can guarantee it will work!"

"Lets just see you try!"

"Mudkip, duck now!" Mudkip ducked the moment it would have hit him and the attack flew past him. It soon came to a halt, however, and sped towards Mudkip again.

"Now you lose!" He yelled.

"Mudkip, tackle Wobbuffet!" Mudkip ran straight towards the psychic type and the spirit attack followed. Wobbuffet used counter, and knocked Mudkip away. The vengeance attack then sped past Mudkip, who was sent flying through the air, and struck Wobbuffet!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Badman screamed as his last Pokemon fell to the ground. The vengeance attack remained, however. Badman then put the cocky smile across his face and laughed.

"The only way to destroy my attack is to use one attack strong enough to take out all of my fallen Pokemon!" He said.

"Then so be it. Mudkip, water gun!" Mudkip was about to fire water gun, but he then was engulfed in a white light! Mudkip was finally evolving! Soon, my four-legged Mudkip evolved into the two-legged water/ground type Marshtomp! Marshtomp opened his mouth and fired an incredible stream from his mouth. The water gun attack blasted the spirits, and disintegrated it. I was the winner!

"I won't let you live!" Badman said, pulling out a Smith & Wesson handgun. He was about to fire the gun when a fire blast erupted from behind me! Badman was struck by the flames, and was burnt to a crisp!

"Bastards like him don't deserve to live!" I heard Thomas yell from behind. He was riding on his Arcanine, right next to Kristen on her Ponyta. "Sorry I'm late, but I watched your entire battle. Why'd you change your battle style, anyway?" I smiled and looked Thomas.

"It wasn't for me!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"FUCKING BANDITS!" I heard a voice scream from outside. "LET GO OF MY FUCKING BUD OR I"LL SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY RAZOR LEAF!" The door opened, and two Bandits tossed Ivysaur in the room.

"Ivysaur?"

"What is it?" He then saw me and stood up. "Kelsey, thank god I've found you, we gotta get outta here!"

"We do," I said. I came closer and whispered in his ear. "I have to do something about these three Pokemon here. They seem to be at each others' throats." I pointed to the Linoone and Raticate yell at Furret. Furret was just listening to the verbal abuse. "I need you to translate!"

"What?" He asked. "At a time like this?"

"You have anything better to do?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"Then come on!"

"Excuse me, but Ivysaur has something to say to you three," I said, interrupting their argument. "Ivysaur let them have it!"

**Gary's POV**

"Shall we begin our battle?" Alexis asked. "Please step to that platform," She said, pointing to a metal platform on the side of the roof.

"Wish me luck!" I said to Vinny, who was slightly impatient about having to wait for the battle to end. I stepped on the platform, and it started to rise! I was so high up; Vinny was just the size of an ant!

"Careful," Alexis said, on a platform on the opposite side of me. "If you fall at this altitude, you will die!"

"What kind of crazy battle is this?" I asked.

"This will be a double Pokemon battle," Alexis explained. "The winner gets to be able to lower back down to the rooftop, while loser gets to be lowered too, in a much more dangerous sense." I looked down at a trap door in the floor. If I lost, I would fall to my death. I gulped. I didn't work really well under pressure like this. Still, I had to win this battle! I couldn't let the others down!

"My first Pokemon will be Swellow!" She announced. Her flying/normal type soared circled around the "arena". "And next I choose Golbat!"

"Then I choose Pidgeotto and Pikachu!" I cried. Pidgeotto appeared out of his Pokeball, along with Pikachu, riding on his back.

"You're going to use one flying Pokemon and one Pokemon that rides on his back?" Alexis asked in shock. "That's absurd!"

"You'll soon see my strategy soon enough!" I said, smirking.

"Your strategy is for Pidgeotto to fly around and evade my Pokemons' attacks while Pikachu knocks them all out with his electric type attacks," She stated. I fidgeted a little. "I know your strategy, and when the opponent knows your plans, it's all over!"

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Swellow, hurricane attack!" Swellow blew STRONG gusts of wind, to the point of making a huge tornado!

"What kind of attack is this?" I asked, holding my hat on my head. I saw the winds strike Pidgeotto and Pikachu, and Pikachu flew off my Pidgeotto's back! Pikachu was falling towards the ground, fast.

"Pidgeotto, go save him!" I yelled. Pidgeotto managed to escape the hurricane and dive towards Pikachu, Golbat flew in Pidgeotto's way, and tried to bit Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto had to steer out of Golbat's way, leaving Pikachu to suffer a hard fate.

**Derek's POV**

"There are two pathways here," Thomas said. "Looks like one team went up the stairs and another went through this hidden elevator.

"Should we split up?" I asked. Thomas nodded.

"Kristen will check out what's up the stairs, while we wait for the elevator." We all nodded. Kristen rode Ponyta all the way up the stairs, leaving us to wait for the elevator for the next battle.

**Chad's POV**

_This thing is taking forever! _I was waiting for about five minutes. I was beginning if the passage was really this long, or the elevator was just slow. Finally, the doors opened! I saw long and dark narrow hallway, with doors all over the walls. Kelsey would be in the most suspicious door, probably the furthest away. I called out Jolteon, and he lit up the path. I suddenly saw a Bandit exit a door to my left! I told Jolteon to end his lighting, and the man walked out with a flashlight, soon, my Umbreon pounced on him, knocking him unconscious. I returned my Jolteon and took his flashlight and his card key. This was becoming too easy! Umbreon and me walked towards the end of the hall, and reached the end door!

**Vinny's POV**

The first thing I saw was a giant tornado appears out of nowhere! About a minute later I saw a little yellow dot fall down towards me!

"That's Pikachu!" I cried. I quickly sent out Heracross and he flew up, caught Pikachu with his horn, and launched him back into the battlefield in the sky!

"There's gotta be a way I can help!" I said. I needed to catch things before they even started to fall! Heracross landed right next to me, and pointed to his back. I hopped on my large bug/fighting type, and flew up towards the battlefield, this time as a spectator!

**Gary's POV**

I saw Pikachu fly upwards through the air, and Pidgeotto managed to catch him in mid-air!

"Pikachu!" I yelled in delight. Pikachu looked at me with a matching face. Our faces soon turned to happy smiles to ferocious frowns as we stared down our foes.

"Hurricane attack!" Alexis yelled.

"Pikachu, use your thunderbolt on Golbat!" Pikachu was sent flying off Pidgeotto's back again, but Pikachu gathered up electricity, and poured out all the electricity he had into defeating Golbat. Golbat became extra-crispy from the shock, and Alexis soon returned him. This allowed Pidgeotto to dive down and catch Pikachu.

"Pidgeotto, mirror move!" Pidgeotto then sent his own hurricane attack at Swellow, and the wind blew into the exposed bird. Pikachu then used the little energy he had left to finish her off with the thunderbolt attack. Alexis returned her last Pokemon, and the trap door opened! She fell through the air, pressing a button on a remote control. As I returned my worn out Pokemon, my own trap door opened up, and I fell helplessly through the air! I then landed on something soft, yet bony! I heard Vinny scream, I realized that I landed right on top of him. He fell over off of Heracross, but he then grabbed him with his arms. We soon landed on the outside of the tower, where we decided to try to find a new place to look.

Preview:

Vinny: We've found a secret passageway!

Chad: What do you mean? I found it first!

Kelsey: Who cares! Next episode of ROTC; The Macho Man!

Vinny: (Mutters). What kind of stupid name is Macho Man?

A.T.: It is I, LostLight17 here to bore and annoy you with useless info again!

First off, I would like to thank ye all faithful reviewers for pointing out in the last episode, "Your Ledyba's no match for my Mudkip, and I'll prove it!" That was what it was supposed to say.

P.S. I'm sorry for all the changing POVs but I had to separate the heroes so they would waste more space! Err… I mean see what all of the heroes thoughts were! Yeah that's it!

I currently don't feel like advertising any stories right now, but if you E-Mail me, asking me to advertise it, I'll read it and if I like it, (If it's anime/manga or Pokemon, I'll probably love it) I'll advertise it for you.

Also, you're also willing to give me ideas IF you don't put them into a review (After all, I don't want to let people know what's gonna happen).

By the way,I'd like to thank all of you, especially Tori The Hawk Demon,YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD, Blood Vampire, and DaBomb0610,and of course everyone else that sent one or two reviews. By the way, I'll still except any kind of review, whether it's to tell me how much they hate it, or how much they love it.You could even say "great chapter"! Even if you don't, I'll still love you all! (Sends out Jynx and kisses you) Happy Holidays!


	35. Machoke Man!

I highly doubt that I own Pokemon today. I do own my O.C.'s (Which are the best characters, anyway)!

Rise of the Champions

Bandits 1 Saga

Episode 35, Machoke Man!

"Okay, now what you're going to do is talk about what happened to each other!" I said for the eighth time. Linoone, Raticate, and Furret looked away again, and Ivysaur tightened his grip even harder. Ivysaur and I were trying to solve these three Pokemons' problems, but it got it the point where they were even attacking each other! Ivysaur used his vine whip to wrap the three Pokemon, giving them no choice. (Note: Because Ivysaur is here and all, and because I am a very lazy author and don't want to say "BLAH BLAH BLAH," Ivysaur translated, right after the Furret spoke, I'm just going to have the Pokemon talk, but keep in mind that Ivysaur is still translating!)

"It's because of that stupid Furret!" Raticate said.

"Yeah, he ruined our lives!" Linoone said.

"That's not true!" Furret defended.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Realizing that I had control of the situation, they decided to comply.

"Furret is the reason that we lost our leader, and why we've been reduced to being Bandits!"

"Explain," I said gently. None of them replied. I snapped my fingers. Ivysaur tightened his grip further.

"Now this is what I'd call a forceful therapy!" Ivysaur joked. Nobody laughed. He muttered a few curses to himself and kept quiet.

"We were high ranking members of the CCWPBR!" Raticate said.

"CCWPBR?" I asked.

"Central City Wild Pokemon Bandit Resistance!" Linoone said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's that?"

""It's a bunch of wild Pokemon that don't appreciate the Bandits moving in on our forest and ruining it!" Raticate said. "And we we're the highest ranking members now!"

"Our old leader was Granbull, who recently changed sides mysteriously." Furret said. Raticate and Linoone looked at Furret furiously. "She should know the truth!" He explained.

"Anyway, Granbull set up a meeting, and the Bandits came and stormed the place, shooting all the members they could, and captured the rest!" Furret continued. "And since Granbull came peacefully, and smirked when we were all being attacked, we knew then that he was traitor!"

I was stunned. Soon, I heard a blast from outside. We all looked at the door, which was opening! The door opened to reveal Chad, standing right next to his Umbreon, who was standing on an unconscious Bandit.

"It seems that you have everything under control here," He smirked, pointing at Ivysaur and his prisoners. "I guess all you needed to do was wait for us, huh?" He walked in the room, and observed it for a bit. "You've been in here for about five hours now."

"It's really been that long!" I asked. I thought it was only about two hours!

"Yeah, nice job."

"Ivysaur, you can let them go now," Ivysaur obeyed. I turned over to the three normal types. "You can come with us, or you can stay here and bicker until you die, for all I care! So, what's it gonna be?" The three Pokemon looked at each other, and nodded. They followed us, running down the long hallway.

**Vinny's POV**

"Thomas, what are you doing here?" I asked. Thomas and Derek looked like they waiting at a bus stop or something.

"We've been waiting for the elevator," Derek said. Speaking of the devil, the elevator popped. I recalled my Heracross, while Thomas recalled his Arcanine. The four of us crammed inside the elevator.

"Wait, we forgot about Kristen!" Thomas suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"We sent Kristen to go up the stairs to find you!" Thomas pulled his hair. "She's gonna be so mad at me for forgetting about her, possibly even kill me!"

"It's all right, Vinny takes verbal abuses from Kelsey all the time!" Gary pointed out. "And he's still alive!"

"That's something he really didn't need to know!" I yelled.

**Chad's POV**

"All right, tell us where Ricky Fartin is!" I yelled. I had my foot down on his face. The Bandit was terrified.

"I don't know man, I'm just a grunt!"

"Umbreon, use shado…"

"All right! I'll tell you!" He cried. "He's in the underground facility under the arena of Central City!"

"He's where?" Kelsey asked. The captured bandit looked at her.

"I ain't sayin nothing!" He looked us with a different form of defiance.

"Well well well, looks like my prisoner escaped." We turned around and a saw a TV screen light up, revealing Ricky Fartin, the mastermind behind this plot. "I expected you to rescue her, so I decided to keep myself at a safe distance!"

"So you're afraid of us, is that it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I just thought that it would be more spectacular battle if we fought in the tournament grounds, don't you think so?"

"Wait, if you're talking to us in a TV screen, how can you know what we are saying?" Kelsey asked out of the blue. "I don't see any cameras anywhere, so how can you see or hear us?"

"Umm… Well… Beats the Hell out of me!" Ricky said. "Just because I run this operation doesn't mean I have to understand the equipment!" He yelled at her, as if she was calling him stupid.

"Can we get to the point, please?" I asked.

"Right, meet me at Central City Pokemon Stadium, and we'll talk. The direct secret entrance is the door to your right. Ciao." The screen went blank.

"Let's go," I said.

"But what about the others?" Kelsey asked.

"Go find them if you want, I have a date with a Bandit." I walked through the secret entrance, while leaving Kelsey the opportunity to find our friends.

**Vinny's POV**

"Why did I have to pick this door?" I asked myself as the Machop were moving in on Derek and I. We entered the nearest door, but were trapped by about a dozen Machop!

"How are we gonna get outta this mess?" I asked, circled by the Machop.

"How else?" Derek asked. "We fight!"

"Gotcha, go Heracross!" I cried.

"Go Torchic!" Heracross and Torchic stood by side, ready to take out the mass of Machop.

"Horn attack!" I cried. Heracross swung his massive horn at the nearest Machop, but the tiny fighting type managed to grab his horn, and swing him around.

"Those are some seriously powerful Pokemon!" I said.

"I know!" Derek said excitedly. He pulled out an empty Pokeball from his bag.

"Hell no!" I cried. "Why is it that you want to seem to capture gang Pokemon while Gary wants to capture killer Pokemon?"

"I don't know, maybe I just don't want to turn down a game like this!"

"You think this is a game?" I cried.

"We could make it a game!" He said excitedly. "First one to capture that Machop wins!" He pointed to the Machop that threw my Heracross like a rag doll. He was flexing his muscles right in front us, mocking us.

"You can have him, I just wanna pound his face in!" I yelled. "Heracross, use horn attack on that Machop!" Heracross stood up, and charged at that evil Machop. The other Machop didn't feel like standing around all day, however. They each grabbed a piece of Heracross, and started to punch it. Heracross then opened his wings, and flew into the air, causing some the Machop to let go. I guess they were afraid of heights.

"Torchic, ember now!" Torchic sent out fireballs at Machop. Machop managed to punch them all, but burned his hand. He shook it around furiously, trying to get the air to cool them down.

"Just as I guessed, peck attack!" Torchic pecked at Machop with her beak, and knocked him back a few feet.

"Heracross, horn attack!" Heracross landed, and brought his horn right down on Machop's back!

"MAMA!" It cried. "MAMA!" he yelled running to a door on the other side of the room, and opening it. The door erupted to tiny splinters as a Machoke came rushing out of the doorway.

"MAMA!" the little Machop cried, hugging its mother's leg. "Machop Ma MaChop!" Machoke looked furious at Heracross and Torchic, and stared at the two of us.

"MACHOKE!" She cried. Machoke was then struck by a flamethrower attack right in the chest. We turned to see Kelsey, Ivysaur, and Quilava, and a Furret, Linoone, and a Raticate standing in the doorway we came!

"KELSEY!" Derek and I replied. "You're back!"

"Sure, Kelsey gets all the attention!" Ivysaur yelled. "I want some attention too!"

"Oh, hey Ivysaur, nice seeing you again," I said without any enthusiasm at all.

"By the way, Machoke would like to know why you were attacking its baby," Ivysaur said, ignoring my teasing.

"It attacked us first!" I cried.

"My baby can do no harm!" Machoke yelled, picking up its son and hugging it. Machop looked at me and stuck his tongue out. Machoke then set her "baby" down and charged at us. The twelve Machop stood behind, with smug looks on their faces. Those Machop had some serious attitude problems!

"Heracross, brace yourself!" I warned. Heracross stood ready and Machoke and Heracross' hands locked. Machoke was stronger, but Heracross' oddly shaped hands were hard to keep a good grip on, so the struggle was about even. The two Pokemon pushed into each other, but neither moved anywhere.

"Derek, we should take out those Machop!" Kelsey suggested. All the Machops' smiles faded. Quilava and Torchic ran at the Machop, but the Machop weren't so intimidated. They were heavily outnumbered.

"Heracross, horn attack!" I yelled. Heracross brought his horn down on the top of Machoke's head. She flinched a bit, and Heracross took advantage of the situation! He pushed her back, knocking her off balance.

"Mega horn attack!" I ordered. A green aura surrounded Heracross' horn, and the attack struck the surprised Machoke in the stomach, landing a critical hit! The mother fell to the ground, and fell to her knees. Machoke then fell on her belly, beaten. Heracross, worn out by the stress built up by all the commotion, collapsed too. I recalled my much worthy Pokemon and let him rest. Heracross was the first Pokemon I ever caught, and I knew he would never let me down. I looked at Quilava and Torchic; surrounded by nine Machop, while two others were lying on the ground. The badly lit room was dark, and our eyes were already used to the darkness, giving me an idea.

"Everyone, close your eyes!" I cried. "Electrike, flash attack!" As soon as Electrike was sent out of his Pokeball, he charged himself with a large flash of light! Even with my eyes closed the light still hurt my eyes.

"Let's get outta here!" Derek yelled. We rushed out of the room, and I recalled my Pokemon. When we left Derek gave me a part on the back. "That was a pretty brilliant plan coming from you!"

"Was that an insult, or a compliment?" I asked.

"It was a compliment," Kelsey finished. "It was pretty smart, actually!" I grinned.

"Well, I guess all of those days sleeping in class really paid off, didn't they?" I responded, trying to sound modest.

"Are we gonna get outta here or what?" Ivysaur asked. We walked onto the elevator while Thomas and Gary walked out a door next to us.

"No sign of her in here," Gary reported. He then took a look at us. "I've found her!" he yelled. Thomas ran out of the room.

"Look's like you saved her!" He said. "Man, did I choose the wrong doors!"

"Actually, Chad saved me!" Kelsey said. "I was the one that saved these two from a wild Machoke and Machop!" Our faces turned red.

"I get it, not only did you not save the prisoner, but the prisoner saved you!" Gary said, feeling the need to explain the obvious.

"Well, at least I was able to defeat that Machoke!" I bragged. "And I helped us get out of that mess!" We walked out of the hallway. We had to practically shove ourselves in the elevator to fit, and Furret, Linnone, Raticate, and Ivysaur really didn't help us out. We finally exited the entrance of the tower, right after we saw Thomas get verbally abused by Kristen.

Meanwhile, Chad walked out of the secret passageway, and found himself in the center of the Pokemon Stadium, where only a few hours ago he was fighting Vinny in the semi-finals.

"Welcome, Chad!" Ricky said. "It looks like we'll be having an interesting match, won't we?"

"Let's make this a five Pokemon battle!" Chad announced.

"Six Pokemon!" Ricky replied.

"Fine by me," Chad agreed. "Lets go!"

Preview:

Vinny: Here it is, the final battle of the Bandits 1 saga!

Gary: As you may or may not know, it's Chad vs. Ricky!

Derek: Something weird is happening to Ricky guys, he's really starting to pump up his muscles!

Kelsey: Next episode, ROTC 36: Facing the Champ; Ricky's Last Stand!

A.T. Hello, I'm LostLight17 here to bore you with info and waste a minute out of your lives. Don't you just love it when I decide to write a story just slightly longer? I would! Anyway, in the next episode, another secret will be revealed about the Bandits involving the Admins, and who they truly are. As far as the Evolving Pokemon goes, I'm not sure I should have evolved some Pokemon so quickly. Because I'm not planning on evolving any of the Pokemons' final evolution till MUCH later in the series. I don't want reviews saying; Hurry up and evolve Charmeleon, I want to see Charizard or anything else along those lines. I'm planning on making a different story, but I'm not sure what it will be called.


	36. Ricky's Last Stand!

I'm never gonna say this again; I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters. (At least not until the next chapter "

Rise of the Champions

Bandits 1 Saga

Episode 36, Facin' the Champ!

"Fine by me, let's go!" Chad pulled a Pokeball from his belt and threw it in the middle of the battlefield. Vaporeon appeared from sphere containing him and growled at the muscular man who was his trainer's enemy, meaning that this man was his enemy as well.

"Vaporeon, huh?" Ricky Fartin smirked. "Then I'll start off with my weakest!" He threw his own Pokeball and facing Vaporeon was a female Nidoran. The two Pokemon stared at each other for five minutes, until Vaporeon suddenly charged at the female poison type! Vaporeon's quick attack struck Nidoran by surprise, and she was sent sprawling across the arena. Nidoran quickly rolled to the side after the dizzying spin, and stood quickly on her feet.

"You are so unpredictable, Chad!" Ricky praised. "That quick attack would have sent any average Nidoran to the cemetery!"

"Patronize me again, and it'll be you who dies," Chad replied, annoyed by Ricky's foolish behavior. "Vaporeon, aurora beam!" Vaporeon opened her mouth and fired a rainbow colored blast from his mouth. The aurora struck Nidoran and sent her sprawling yet again, but this time she quickly gained balance, and charged at Chad's water type with average speed. Vaporeon slid past the tackle attack, and shot out a blast of water from his mouth. Nidoran was drenched by the attack and fell to the ground, fainted. Ricky recalled his Pokemon and applauded.

"Bravo, bravo!" He stopped clapping. "You are one of the first people to beat one of my Pokemon without taking a hit!" He looked closely at Vaporeon. "Spoke too soon!"

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked. He looked at Vaporeon, who seemed to be panting heavily. He then saw a small scratch on Vaporeon's side!

"When my Nidoran tried to tackle Vaporeon, she move her head to the side and scraped Vaporeon," Ricky explained. "The poison in her horn infected Vaporeon, poisoning him!" As if right on cue, Vaporeon collapsed on the ground, and let out a sigh. Chad recalled his Pokemon, and reached for another Pokeball.

"This isn't over yet, Ricky! Not by a long shot!"

**Derek's POV**

"Where the hell is Chad?" Ivysaur complained. We were standing outside the tower, waiting for Chad to come out.

"I know, it's been a long time," Gary agreed.

"Do you think he got captured?" Vinny asked.

"I remember!" Kelsey said. "He took a secret passageway to the arena!"

"Why would he do something like that?" Thomas asked.

"Because I'm guessing Fartin is there," I said, knowing it was the truth. Kelsey nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vinny yelled. "Lets go back into the tower and find Chad and Ricky!"

"Lets not," I said.

"Whadya mean 'lets not'?" Vinny asked angrily.

"I'm sure Chad would love to battle this guy on his own, and what would we do, just watch the battle and distract Chad?" I responded.

"Well, he can't play this lone wolf thing forever!" Vinny argued.

"I think we should head back to Central City and heal our Pokemon," Thomas said, butting in. "Our Pokemon are pretty tired, and even if we find Chad, our Pokemon are so worn out they would only get in the way!" He continued, silently agreeing with me. Vinny muttered a few complaints, but we eventually headed out of the forest, and we traveled toward Central City.

"By the way Kelsey, what's with the three Pokemon following you?" Gary asked, trying to start a pleasant conversation.

"These guys? They're the remnants of a wild Pokemon group created to fight the Bandits." She looked down at the three normal types and Raticate and Linoone nodded, and Furret weakly nodded after that.

"I'm guessing that the Furret is the weakest?" Kristen asked. Raticate and Linoone nodded again, and Furret put his head down in shame.

**Chad's POV**

"Damn!" Jolteon fell to the ground, as the triumphant Nidorino stood over Jolteon, ready to deliver the final blow. Earlier in the battle, my Flareon managed to beat Ricky's male Nidoran and severely weaken his next Pokemon, Nidorina. Nidorina defeated Flareon, but my Jolteon managed to beat the worn out foe. Ricky then sent out Nidorino, and beat it with a single horn drill attack. I recalled Jolteon and sent out Misdreavus. My pure ghost type floated into the air, ready for any attack that came her way.

"A ghost type?" Ricky asked. "I thought you only had Eevee evolutions!"

"Well, sometimes you have to stray from the formula!" I responded. "Misdreavus, psybeam!" She gathered psychic energy with her mind, and fired the multi-colored beam at the enemy poison type!

"Dodge it!" Ricky screamed. Nidorino jumped to the left, and charged at Misdreavus, who was only about six inches from the ground. Nidorino's tackle attack struck Misdreavus and she landed on the ground.

"Misdreavus may be a ghost type, but they still aren't transparent!" Ricky explained, despite the fact that he knew that I knew that. Misdreavus "stood" up, and floated up about a rough estimate of twelve feet up.

"Try another psybeam attack!" I yelled. Misdreavus repeated her last attack, but Nidorino dodged easily by jumping back. He then charged at my floating Misdreavus, and when he was directly below her, he jumped up and rammed her from below. Misdreavus was sent upwards by the vertical take down attack and then landed on the ground, fainted.

"I boosted up my Nidorino's speed to match any of your Eevee evolutions, so I can have a fair match between us!" Ricky explained. "In other words, I trained my Pokemon to specifically be able to defeat yours!"

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"Because the Bandit prophet, another admin you might not know of, predicted your escape from me!"

"Really?" I asked, not really interested.

"You just had to escape during my watch, didn't you?" He asked angrily. "Because of that, I had to spent about three years of my life searching for you!" I could see the flaming anger erupt from his eyes, signaling genuine anger. He really took this personally.

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying to draw out the conversation out as long as I could, trying to distract him by my Misdreavus waking back up.

"You were all over the news, idiot!" He replied.

"That's right. Well, how did you know I would be at the PokeCenter then?" I saw suspicion arise in Ricky's face when he heard my stupid questions. He then turned to his battle, just in time to see Ricky's Nidorino faint.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed. He returned his Nidorino, while I returned my Misdreavus.

"During our conversation, my Misdreavus gained enough strength to use one final attack, the destiny bond!"

"DAMN IT!" He screamed, realizing that he had been tricked. "I'm gonna use three Pokemon now!" He reached for two Pokeballs from his waist, and threw them to reveal a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking! I then saw that he had no more Pokeballs left on his belt!

"Where's your third?" I asked, simultaneously sending out my Umbreon and Espeon.

"Right here!" He answered, jerking his thumb towards himself. Two lumps emerged from his sides, and his skin turned gray! From the lumps emerged two Muscular arms, and his two other arms bulked up and turned gray as well. Three Mohawk things emerged from his baldhead, and he pulled out a belt and put it on tightly, to help restrain his incredible muscles.

"Man, if it wasn't for the gray skin ladies on the beach would really fall for this guy!" I heard a voice from behind. Vinny!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought you could use a little help, the others are in the seats watching." I turned to the seats, and Kelsey, Derek, Gary, Thomas, Kristen, a Furret, a Linoone, and a Raticate holding up letters saying "Go Chad". I even saw a bag of popcorn sitting on Gary's lap.

"Thanks, but I really don't need your help, this is my fight."

"And you think I'm just gonna walk over to the seats and munch on Gary's popcorn?" Vinny responded. "There's no way I'm gonna stand from the sidelines with in a battle like this!" He turned to Ivysaur, and he shook his head.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to fight those guys!" He answered. Vinny picked up his Pokemon pal, and threw him into the middle of the arena.

"You know, I think Ivysaur is the most cowardly Pokemon you have," I told Vinny.

"What did you say?" Ivysaur yelled. Vinny nodded in agreement. I turned to the seats, where Gary took out a magic marker and scribbled down "Ivysaur" on the back of his sheet.

"I'm not a coward, and I'm gonna prove it!" The grass type yelled. When he turned to the intimidating looks of his foes, a tiny puddle emerged beneath him. Ivysaur obviously wet himself.

**Ivysaur's POV**

"Excuse me, but you're lucky I let you wait for as long as I did, so I'd appreciate it if we just got to the fighting!" Ricky/Machamp said.

"One question first, how come you have such human characteristics, but you're still a Pokemon?" Chad asked. Machamp made an angry face, but he decided to answer the question.

"It's because of what's in here," Machamp explained. "You see, an admin Bandit has the choice to become a Pokemon, using the incredible surgery and technology of the Bandits!"

"How's that?"

"It's a little complicated, but because of the Bandits' technology so far ahead of even the government's, we were able to do it!"

"How can you have technology that surpasses the Government's?" I asked.

"Simple really, we just happen to have better scientists. Anyway, we store our data in a microchip giving us all the thoughts we have had so far, and placing them into a Pokemon's brain. The chip then sends some kind of impulse, giving the chip complete control over the body! This is a complicated process however, and only about five percent of the people who perform this procedure actually survive. I just happen to be really lucky!"

"So, when Chad's Espeon used those powerful psychic attacks on Curtis slash Scizor, the attack was sent directly into the brain, frying the chip!" Vinny said, I could tell he had a plan. He turned to Chad, and opened his mouth.

"I know your plan," Chad said, not giving Vinny a chance to speak. "But the Bandits' technology can work pretty fast, and I'm sure they've already found some way to cure that problem." Ricky nodded.

"We've made it so if you fry the chip, you fry the Pokemon's brain as well!" Ricky replied, flexing his muscles for no apparent reason. "Besides, I've called my entire family out here to kill al of you! They should be here in about fifteen minutes!"

"You mean that Machoke and all of those Machop back at the tower?" Vinny asked. "In case you didn't know, they've already been beaten!" Ricky took a step back out of shock.

"It looks like I've underestimated you brats once again!" He said, regaining his calm posture. "Not only have you defeated John Badman and Alexis, my own personal pupils, you've even beaten my wife and my children!" He stood in a fighting stance. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to show you the attack that I created!" His body suddenly became even more bulky and muscular, and he started to glow a bright red.

"The focus energy attack?" I asked. "Fucking idiot, you didn't create that attack!" Ricky smirked.

"It's the attack that comes after this one that's the most devastating!" He turned to his two Pokemon. "You two, rollout attack!" The two poison/ground types curled up into a ball and started to roll around at high speeds, once they gathered enough speed, they came charging right at me. Before I had time to react the two purple and blue balls rammed me, and-

Preview:

Vinny: Ivysaur, wake up!

Kelsey: Is he dead?

Ricky: Don't worry kids, you'll soon join your Pokemon pal!

Vinny: That's it, you're going down!

Chad: Next time, ROTC 37; Ricky's Actual Last Stand! (We mean it this time!)

A.N.: (LL17 stands there in a black suit wearing sunglasses and holding a MIB badge) You will review my stories, and in failure to comply with my command will cause an automatic and immediate melting of your computer. That's right, your computer will literally melt. I thank you for your time, and hope that you have a nice day. Goodbye. P.S. Forgive me for taking so long! I had some writers block while at the end of number 35, and halfway through 36. And since it was winter break(2 weeks off of school yeah!) I decided to do other things than sit down in front of a computer all day (like sit down in front of a television or book all day). Please forgive me. What are you doing with that whip? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	37. Ricky's Actual Last Stand!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters (Maybe I will tomorrow!)

Generation V!

Bandits 1 Saga

Episode 37, Ricky's Actual Last Stand!

"Ivysaur!" I cried. He was being knocked around like a volley ball! Nidoking and Nidoqueen rolled around in circles, only going out of their path to knock Ivysaur back into the air!

"Umbreon, Espeon, attack!" Chad cried. Espeon and Umbreon ran towards Ivysaur, but Ricky Fartin blocked their path using his mega punch. Espeon and Umbreon dodged the blows, but were unable to get past Fartin to help Ivysaur.

"Razor Leaf attack!" I yelled. There was no response, only several sharp leaves being thrown at the two poison/ground types! Nidoking managed to dodge the leaves, but it only meant more leaves to attack Nidoqueen. The leaves struck her and was sent sprawling backwards, no longer using rollout.

"That was a lot more powerful than I expected," I said to myself. I've never seen Ivysaur use such a powerful razor leaf before. Nidoqueen managed to stand up, and ran at Ivysaur, while Nidoking continued his rollout attack behind him. When they both were about to hit Ivysaur, he jumped out of the way, making Nidoking use his powerful rollout attack strike Nidoqueen.

"All right Ivysaur, keep it up!" I praised. My grass type buddy then stared at me. His eyes were completely white, and his face was in a furious glare.

"SAUR!" he screamed. He turned his head at the Nidoking rolling at him, and Ivysaur's bud started to glow. He was preparing to use the solar beam attack! I was concerned, though. I've never seen him battle so angrily. Ivysaur jumped straight up into the air, avoiding Nidoking's assault. He then turned his bud towards Nidoking, and fired his powerful grass type attack at him! A huge explosion emerged from where the solar beam made contact with Nidoking! Everyone at the stadium turned their attention towards Ivysaur, even Ricky Fartin, who was battling both Espeon and Umbreon at the same time. Ivysaur landed on his feet and wailed into the air.

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!" He kept on crying.

"Ivysaur, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to my friend. Only then did I notice the injuries given to him. Most of his forehead was covered in blood, and he there wasn't a single part on him that wasn't black or blue. Not only that, but he used up a lot of energy from his handicap match. I stopped at the sight of my battered Pokemon and still didn't see how he could be standing up, let alone having the strength to jump so high and move so quickly. I came out of my trance and continued to walk towards him. He turned to me, and I thought I saw a sense of danger hidden in his face. He let out a vine and slapped me across the face, knocking me a few feet back!

"Well, it looks like you're gonna need a new Ivysaur, because he's finally come to his senses!" Ricky said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean his psyche must have finally snapped!" He exclaimed. "According to our research, your Ivysaur has been tested on about over forty-eight different potions and chemicals! I'm not surprised that he finally lost his marbles!" Suddenly, Umbreon and Espeon charged at Fartin with their quick attack, giving him zero time to react. The two crashed into his exposed stomach, but the attacks didn't even make him flinch!

"Face it boy, you're Ivysaur is now at an uncontrollable level of rage that can't be stopped. He is so full of rage that he doesn't notice anything at all, not excluding pain. He'll either snap out of it by coming back to his senses or by losing his life. More than likely it will be the latter!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I threw out a Pokeball at random and Scizor appeared, he obviously read my thoughts and charged Fartin, but his tremendously large and strong hands wrapped around Scizor's claws, making him helpless.

"Pathetic," He snorted. "And you call yourself a former bandit, letting yourself get captured by such a weak trainer?" Scizor said something, but without Ivysaur to translate, I couldn't understand.

"It seems that this Scizor took quite a liking to you, boy," Ricky said. "Apparently he thanks all of your friends from freeing him and refers you as his best friend. He says he'll throw his life away for you any day." I just stared at Scizor.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Ricky taunted. "This Scizor is responsible of murdering over one hundred people and now he takes orders from a mere child!" I could hear him trying to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter. Suddenly, Scizor's claws slipped through Fartin's hands, and he opened his two claws. The two claws emitted an orange glow, and his claws shot out a massive beam right at Fartin at point-blank range! Fartin fell to the ground, lying on his back. He didn't show any movement at all. I also saw Scizor fall on his claws and knees, exhausted from his powerful and desperate assault.

"The hyper beam attack," Chad explained.

"SAUR!" I heard Ivysaur scream behind me. He was charging at my Scizor, who was too weak to stand. His vines stretched out and each one slapped down on my weakened Scizor. Scizor fell to the ground, lying right next to Fartin. I saw the two Pokemon, one freed, and one enslaved with no hope. I recalled my Scizor and Ricky's words. I only had one thing to do. I had to show my Ivysaur a little tough love! I reached for my Charmeleon's Pokeball, but suddenly, two large shadows crept behind me! It was Nidoking and Nidoqueen, awake but beaten very badly. They thought they still had enough to kill one puny human, and I didn't disagree with him.

"King…" The huge Pokemon droned on. It was still feeling the aftermath of the solar beam attack. I tried to pull out my Charmeleon's Pokeball, but one quick tail whip from Nidoqueen knocked me down to the ground, along with knocking the wind out of me! I let go of my Pokeball, losing consciousness fast, only to see Espeon and Umbreon stand beside me. Nidoking rolled at the two Pokemon, but a Rhyhorn charged his side! Nidoqueen was also met with a rocky foe. Onix struck her and then a Sneasel slashed across her back. Nidoking and Nidoqueen fell to the ground, but an even larger shadow rose.

"You really don't understand, do you?" An annoyed voice asked. "I tried and tried to be nice and take it easy on you, but you just have to go and piss me off, didn't you?" I managed to turn my head to see an angry Machamp, Ricky Fartin, stand above me. An orange aura surrounded each of his four hands. He closed his fist and threw a punch out at Espeon. The aura then flashed into a hyper beam attack and the flash temporarily stunned Espeon, knocking the psychic type out! Espeon was recalled, and now it was down to Onix, Rhyhorn, Sneasel, and Umbreon standing in front of him. Suddenly, an Arcanine and Ponyta landed behind him! Arcanine's paw was on top of Ivysaur's bud, while his teeth held on to all four of his vines!

"SAUR! SAUR!" He yelled, struggling to break free.

"You still don't understand, there is no way that any of you will beat me! He fired his three remaining hyper beam attacks at each, Sneasel, Arcanine, and Umbreon! Sneasel was struck by the blast full force, and soon fell to the ground. Umbreon managed to dodge half of the attack, but the other half was more than enough to knock him out. Arcanine would have still been able to dodge the blast, but he had to kick Ivysaur to the side first, making him take the hit full force. The attack would have originally hit his legs, but the kick made him crouch a bit, striking his side. The three Pokemon were recalled, and things seemed even more hopeless. I noticed that Ivysaur was not moving anymore, but I eventually saw slight movement in his belly, telling me that he was still alive.

"Onix, tackle!" Kelsey cried.

"You too Rhyhorn!" The two rock type Pokemon charged at Fartin, but his arms made two of the letter "x", signaling the cross chop attack. The two cross chop attacks struck both Onix and Rhyhorn, knocking them out with one hit. All that was left was Ponyta, and I knew she wouldn't last long. I was right too. Ponyta ran at Fartin, and he grabbed her and body slammed her down on the ground. No one was left to face Fartin. It appeared that he was about to win.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to look, and saw Ivysaur standing on the ground, knees shaking, not out of fear but out of weakness. I also saw him panting heavily. He still had a serious face on just to intimidate Fartin.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Fartin asked. "When you threaten someone, you should be able to back it up!" All four of his hands glowed orange. "Now that you've been such a nuisance, I'm going to kill you with a quadruple hyper beam! He put all of his hands together, and the aura grew four times its size! I also noticed Ivysaur's bud glow, as well, not a light green like the solar beam attack, but a darker green. I wondered what it was. Ricky fired his beam at Ivysaur, and Ivysaur suddenly stressed out, like he was trying to lift a boulder up off the ground.

A giant root arose from the ground, blocking Fartin's blast.

"WHAT?" He screeched in bewilderment. The root then traveled across the ground, and the root struck Fartin, right through the chest! The root didn't go all the way through, but I saw blood emerge from the spot that he was struck. Ricky Fartin fell about ten meters backwards before landing on his back, this time really defeated. I saw Ivysaur pant, almost gasping for air, and he then fell to the ground, defeated as well.

"Ivysaur!" I screamed, running towards my fallen friend. I then realized what the attack was. I've heard of the attack, but thought that only Venusaur, Ivysaur's evolved form could use it. It was the frenzy plant attack, a grass attack even stronger than the solar beam attack. But just like the hyper beam attack, it takes up a lot of energy. I rushed over to my victorious grass type, and lifted him up, just like I would a baby. I could feel him breathing and I could hear him snoring, which was a pretty good sign. I then realized that my stomach hurt. I just realized the pain from Nidoqueen's attack because of all the excitement, I wasn't really paying attention to it. I saw Ivysaur lift his head up and whisper something.

"Did I win?" he asked. I nodded. I walked over to Machamp, and put Ivysaur down, to show him his victory. The others then crowded around us.

"Ivysaur, that was an unexpected performance on your part!" Thomas praised.

"Yeah, but did Arcanine have to kick me?" He protested. "I think I was knocked around enough."

"Well, if Arcanine didn't kick you away, you would have taken the hit, not Arcanine," Chad explained. "Arcanine merely protected you." Thomas nodded.

"I can't believe such monsters like him exist…" Kelsey droned.

"It's not pretty, is it?" Gary added, more of a statement than a question.

"So this is why the Bandits are so fierce," Derek said. "They wouldn't mind lowering themselves to do such dirty work." We saw Machamp's eyes start to move. We all took a few steps backward. We heard a hoarse laugh.

"I wouldn't get cocky kids, in the entire Bandit organization, I'm just the tip of the iceberg…" His head then fell back down, and his eyes softened up a bit.

"Ma…Champ…" His eyes then dimmed, and disappeared.

"What did he say?" Kristen asked, looking at Ivysaur.

"He said 'Thank you'" Ivysaur answered. "It was the real Machamp emerging from his last seconds of his life. I guess being he'd rather die than be a slave." Furret, Raticate, and Linoone nodded.

Despite the fact that we won, I really don't feel like we actually benefited at all from our victory. I was put in the hospital for a week, Ivysaur for a whole month, which really gave us a major setback in our training. It got to the point where Ivysaur almost killed someone with his razor leaf attack just trying to escape. He was tranquilized, and I told him just a few more days. The hospital stays also spent most of our cash, so we really didn't have much spending money. The worst thing though was seeing that Machamp haunt my dreams, every night I would see him, I would hear his last words of gratitude, and see him fall into the abyss. It's strange because even though we won, I felt like we lost more.

**Chad's POV**

I knew this wasn't the end. It was possible that Ricky Fartin could come back, or even another more powerful Bandit, capable of wiping us out. I thought about what he said about the Bandit Prophet. I hoped he wouldn't be next, as there wasn't any way that we could win against him.

**Kelsey's POV**

The battle was settled, Ricky was dead, and Thomas and Kristen left Central City to go to Pestid City, where our next gym badge awaits. I couldn't help but fear the day when the Bandits return, however. It turns out that Furret was the one that managed to kill Granbull, which caused Raticate and Linoone to hate him even more. Raticate and Linoone went back to the forest, to start a new resistance group, while I added a normal type Pokemon to my party.

**Derek's POV**

It was all over. I feel I got the most out of the battle, and I felt stronger because of it. I no longer thought of myself as the weakest, only just the one who needs more training. Getting stronger. That is what we needed to do. It doesn't matter that we seem weak. I was the one the least motivated to be a master, but now I'm truly inspired, inspired to finally rise above my level of strength, and continue up the infinite mountain known as strength.

**Gary's POV**

I really didn't have much to say about this event that took place. I really didn't take much of a role in anything, except beating a low class admin. I did manage to learn a new attack, and I guess that pleases me.

**Vinny's POV (Again)**

It was finally the day! I got dressed, washed up, and set my Pokeballs carefully on my belt. I felt like nothing could stand in my way today. We were finally leaving Central City, and heading for Pestid City, where we would achieve our next badge! I picked up my Ivysaur from the hospital, and our group traveled down the road to our next adventure!

Vinny: Well, look who is!

Gary: Red Blueman, the current Pokemon League Champion!

Derek: And he's inviting us to a party?

Kelsey: Sounds fun, let's go!

Chad: Next Episode on Generation V, Dinner with a Hunter!

What the world needs now,

Is love, sweet love,

So send your reviews to me,

And I'll have a happy new year. P.S. Hope you had a happy new year too!


	38. Dinner With a Hunter!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Insect Saga

Episode 38, Dinner With a Hunter!

It was a mountainous region, covered with a thick pack of trees on each side. The heroes walked along the path ahead of us, in between the two large mountains, a forest of hills and trees and shadows. It looked like a ghost could pop out from there any second. A boy with long red hair with long bangs covered the top of his eyes and back into a ponytail was covered in his red cap placed forwards. He had on baggy blue jeans and a red vest covering his black shirt. His red and black shoes were slanted slightly because he was trying to keep his balance standing on the tree limb. He saw the heroes and smirked. Now was his time to act.

"Hey, you!" A voice from behind yelled. They turned around to see a kid our age stare at them, more specifically, Vinny. "You're Vinny from the Central City Tournament right?" He nodded. Suddenly, a seagull dove down in our area, and landed on the kid's shoulder. It was the Pokemon known as Wingull, a water and flying type. They weren't the greatest in defense, but they were really quick.

"I'm guessing you want to battle me?" Vinny asked. "You'll be the ninth kid today!" He reached for a Pokeball and threw it right between where the kid and Vinny were standing, revealing his Electrike.

"Let's make this battle a one on one!" The kid suggested, pointing at Electrike signaling his Wingull to come forward. Vinny nodded, and the battle began!

"Water gun attack!" The kid cried. Wingull launched up into the air, and fired a blast of water from his mouth.

"Dodge it and use tackle!" Vinny yelled.

"Do you actually expect your Electrike to be able to hit my Wingull in mid-air?" The kid asked.

Electrike ran away from his current position, sending a blurry illusion of him where he was currently standing. Electrike then ran up a tree, hurled himself into the air, and rammed Wingull. Wingull fell from the sky, and landed with a "plop". It had a damaged wing, but refused to stay down.

"Peck attack!" The kid cried. Wingull hopped at Electrike, hoping to nail him with his beak, but Electrike charged up some static electricity, and hurled it at his foe. Due to his water and flying types, the thundershock attack did four times the original amount of damage! Wingull fainted, and the kid recalled his Pokemon, and put his head down in defeat.

"You win…" He praised unenthusiastically.

"You really didn't do so bad, considering all the hard training I did!" Vinny praised.

"Yeah, our team leader Chad here makes us does six hours of training everyday!" Derek explained.

"He's a real slave driver!" Vinny added.

"You really are powerful, so I was wondering, could I join up with you guys for a while?" He asked, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'm not so sure, we hardly know you," Chad said.

"My name's Hunter, and I am training to be a great Pokemon trainer ever!" Hunter said. "I'm from Lavaridge town in the Hoenn region and my favorite color is red. My favorite Pokemon is either Houndour or Houndoom and…" Hunter kept babbling as much information as possible to them to get them to know him better.

"All right all right!" Chad finally said, cutting him off. "I'll let you stay with us for a bit under two conditions; you try not to pester us and you train with us." Hunter's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You really mean it!" he walked over and gave Chad a big hug. "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

"Please… stop… touching!" Chad replied, a little embarrassed at the scene.

"Talk about your crazed fan…" Kelsey said dryly. The others nodded. Suddenly they heard clapping behind them. The six trainers turned around to see Red Blueman standing on top of a nearby hill, clapping and cheering.

"I see you've improved!" He said happily. "I'm glad I've finally found guys!"

"Red Blueman?" Hunter asked in excitement. "I'm meeting a whole bunch of celebrities today!"

"And you'll get a chance to see even more famous trainers when I give you these!" He said holding out six invitation cards. "Because of you're help of defeating a Bandit Admin, and because of your displays at the Central City Tournament, you've been invited to the Pokemon League party. It celebrates the coming of the Pokemon League in about three weeks."

"It's already been that long since we've started off our journey?" Kelsey pondered.

"We've started our journey for four months, three days, five hours, and fourteen minutes," Derek said, looking at his watch. "Make that fifteen minutes."

"I didn't need the specific time…"

"Anyway, needless to say, we won't make the next tournament," Chad stated. "If we really rush, we might be able to make the next tournament."

"That sucks…" Gary complained.

"So are we going to be there, or what?" Vinny asked.

"We'll go, but you're going to have to make up for the training we'll be skipping."

"Whatever, let's go!" Hunter yelled.

"And who might you be?" Red asked. After they introduced themselves they marched towards Scarlet Town, a small town that just coincidently happened to be in the path towards Pestid City.

**Gary's POV**

After we headed for Red's he parked behind the hill, we drove towards Scarlet Town. It was about a half an hour drive, and when we got there, Red stopped us.

"You're not honestly going to go to the party in those rags, are you?" We looked at our clothes, they were a little torn, dirty, sweaty, and worn, and I guess we needed new clothes. Red gave us some money and told us to go clothes shopping and not to forget about our fancy clothes for the party. When we finally got there, we decided we got the right clothes.

Me: I just got duplicate clothes of what I was wearing.

Vinny: Blue jeans, and a bright red t-shirt.

Chad: A black hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. I think he still had a duplicate of his "Fuck Off" shirt underneath his sweatshirt.

Kelsey: Black jeans and a bright pink t-shirt. She also had a dark blue hooded sweatshirt tied around her waist.

Derek: He looked like a freaking military man with camouflage shirt and pants, and he was also wearing army boots!

Hunter didn't need to change his clothes. He also bought a tuxedo (or in Kelsey's case, a dress).

"Are we all ready?" Red asked. We nodded. We walked into the mansion where the party was being host. We met whole bunch of skilled trainers, though I couldn't recognize them. I turned to look at Hunter. He had a giant smirk on his face. At first I thought he was happy to be meeting all these trainers, but when I saw the look in his eyes, a look of like he found a way to win the lottery. I also saw a look of hatred when he looked at Red. I also noticed the Pokeball behind his back.

"I'd like to purpose a toast!" A trainer said. "To Red Blueman, to give him good luck and to warn him that he's going down this year!" Red Smirked.

"We'll see about that in three weeks, won't we?" he asked, showing a little friendly competition there. Everyone took a sip out of his or her wine, except me, because I was too young. The others got take a little sip, though I didn't get a chance. It sucks being a little kid sometimes. Suddenly, everyone fell asleep! Except Hunter and I, who didn't take a sip.

"That's some strong potion, isn't it Haunter?" he asked to no one. He started to laugh. Then a voice behind him started to laugh. A Haunter appeared behind him! I stood up and pulled out a Pokeball.

"What did you do to everyone Hunter?" I asked angrily.

"My Haunter put them to sleep with my secret medicine I cooked up!" He bragged. "Since he can turn invisible, it's pretty easy!"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Simple, I was getting revenge for my uncle!"

"Your Uncle?" I asked. "Who would that be?"

"That would be Maxie the V, who died in a lava pit by Groudon, if I'm not mistaken."

"Groudon did it, not us!" I pointed out.

"It's not that, I could really could care less about my uncle, it's the fact you people destroyed Team Magma, which I was next in line to control!" I took a step back. He wasn't the nice guy I thought he was.

"But I have a new plan," He continued. "All I have to do is take Groudon from Red, and gather some flunkies, and prepare to start a new Team Magma, one that accomplishes tasks that not even Maxie the first couldn't comprehend!"

"You wouldn't be able to control Groudon even if you tried!" I said. "Not even Red could handle him!"

"I have a certain medicine that would let me control him!" He said, holding out a type of potion. "I simply give it to him, and he loses all memory of his past, and then I would explain to him that he is my Pokemon and he would be under my command!"

"There's only one way we can deal about that!" I said, holding out my Pokeball. "And that's getting past me!"

Preview

Vinny: All right, the fight between Hunter at his full strength vs. Gary!

Gary: how would you know, you're asleep!

Vinny: Oh yeah, that's right. Zzz…

Gary: Next Episode on Generation V; Revival of Team Magma! Oh No!

Excerpt from Episode 40; Back to the Future; Pokemon Style! (Generation V Movie 2)

"It's time to die, worthless scum!" Giovanni screamed as Celebi got ready for another psychic assault on the two of us.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Yelled Ash. His Pikachu flew in on top of his Charizard. They both used the thunderbolt and flamethrower on Celebi!

"All right!" I yelled. "Direct hit!" Ash ran over to me.

"Are you okay, guys?" Brock and I nodded.

"Damn, that's a strong attack!" I complained, brushing off the dust and dirt on my clothes.

"It's not over yet!" Giovanni screamed. He pointed to the large area of smoke where Pikachu and Chariard's attack struck Celebi. When the smoke settled, Celebi, unharmed by the attack, surrounded itself with a barrier!

"Celebi, destroy those brats with a solar beam attack!" He yelled. Celebi started to gather energy from the sun, but a dark shadow appeared. Hopefully it wasn't an enemy as well, because then we would have an even BIGGER problem…

A.N. It is I LostLight17 here once again! Hahahahaha! I am making a second movie just for the hell of it! That's right! An even longer chapter than Magma's Final Assault and I thought you should get a taste of It. But for right now, who will win between Gary and Hunter? Well… That's a surprise. By the way, I have one hundred reviews! I feel so loved! Anyway, I'm trying to get two hundred reviews now so if you read my story, I suggest that you do one thing, review my story. I don't care what you say, you can say I it sucks for all I care! It will hurt my feelings and leave me lying in bed crying for a week, though… Or maybe not. Anyway I'm going to stop babbling now and work on the next chapter!


	39. Hunter's Determination!

I don't own Pokemon or any if its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Insect Saga

Episode 39, Hunter's Determination!

"This room is a little bit crowded if you ask me," Hunter said. "Let's take this battle outside!" We did. Outside of the mansion, Hunter and I stared at each other until we decided on a battle.

"Why don't we have a Pokemon duel?" He asked.

"A what?" I asked back. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"A Pokemon duel so when we take all of our Pokeballs, mix them all up, and your opponent chooses one of them. We then use the Pokemon they selected and the battle begins!"

"How about we make it a double battle, that way we both have a better chance of battling with the Pokemon we want?" I suggested.

"Let's do it!" We laid our Pokeballs on the ground, and scrambled them around. We then selected two of each other's Pokeballs. We grabbed the balls our opponent selected and we sent them. On his side, stood his Haunter and a Houndour.

"Let's see what my two Pokemon are!" I yelled excitedly. I threw one Pokeball and it revealed Pikachu, the Pokemon I wanted to battle with. There was no way I was going to lose now! I threw my second Pokeball to reveal none other than my infamous Sneasel!

"Oh no!" I complained. Sneasel looked around him, and saw Pikachu right next to him! He charged straight at Pikachu, and tried to slash Pikachu! Luckily Pikachu managed to dodge the attack and jump backwards at a much safer distance.

"Looks like your Pikachu and Sneasel don't get along very well, do they?" He mocked. "It seems your chances of victory have been cut short a little, thanks to your Sneasel. He started laughing at his own insult, causing Sneasel to turn angrily around. Sneasel then ran at Hunter with incredible speed, but the speed of Haunter blocked his path. Sneasel ran right through Haunter, only to be struck by Houndour's flamethrower attack. Sneasel was sent flying through the air, and bounced twice when he landed.

"Sneasel!" I cried. I've never seen Sneasel lose so badly before! "Wake up!" Sneasel sat up a little groggily, but then regained his senses. He stood up and charged for Hunter again. Haunter blocked the path, but Sneasel ran through him yet again! Putting his arms out in front of him, Sneasel braced for the impact of another flamethrower attack. Houndour opened his mouth, and was about to fire a flamethrower attack when Pikachu tackled him on his side! Houndour lost his aim, and fired directly above Sneasel. Sneasel continued to run at Hunter, but his Haunter grabbed him! Sneasel was lifted up into the air! Haunter's giant arms seemed to be solid now and he had a surprisingly tight grip! Sneasel was helpless as he was lifted into the air, higher and higher, expecting to be dropped.

"Thunderbolt attack!"

"Flamethrower attack!" Pikachu's thunderbolt attack collided with Houndour's flamethrower attack, causing an explosion in between the two fighters. I took a quick glance up in the sky. Sneasel was only the size of an ant from down where I was. Suddenly, Sneasel was getting larger and larger! Haunter dropped my Sneasel down from a fairly high altitude! Sneasel would be able to survive it, but he would be badly injured! I ran over to try to catch Sneasel form the air, but he happened to land on my head. I fell to the ground, and blacked out.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, a very upset Ivysaur wandered around, looking for the mansion for the party.

"Damn schmucks," He complained. "It's a Pokemon trainer party, and Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs weren't allowed, forcing him to stay at the PokeCenter. "Fucking hypocrites!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, rushing over to his trainer's side. Pikachu tried waking him by shaking him, biting him, and even the old-fashioned thundershock attack! Gary wouldn't wake up, but on the other hand, Sneasel did. Sneasel groggily awoke yet again, rubbing a big lump on his head. He looked at the laughing Haunter, just pointing to him and laughing.

"Haunt haunt haunt haunt!" He chuckled, suppressing his laughter to finish the two opposing Pokemon off.

"Haunter, Houndour, finish them off with your shadow ball and flamethrower attacks!" The two Pokemon obeyed their trainer's command and fired an eerie black ball of shadows and a ray of flames at the tow trainer less Pokemon! Sneasel looked at Pikachu, and the two exchanged glares. Pikachu held up three fingers, and counted down. When all fingers were pulled down Sneasel grabbed Pikachu and disappeared in thin air!

"Looks like I overdid a little bit," Hunter mocked. Before he realized the two Pokemon escaped the death trap, it was too late. Sneasel's faint attack struck Haunter, while Pikachu fried the ghost with a thunderbolt attack! Haunter fell to the ground, fainted.

"Two Pokemon outsmarted me?" He asked himself in disbelief. "Houndour, overheat attack! Fry every living thing near here!" Houndour set himself on fire, but soon absorbed the flame, making his body white-hot!

"Sneasel!"

"Pika!" The two Pokemon grabbed Gary and his Pokeballs and ran back inside the mansion, while Houndour released his flaming attack, burning everything near, including Hunter. Meanwhile, Red stood outside, fully awake and observed the entire battle.

"Like uncle like nephew," He said to himself as he walked away from the window, realizing that both were burnt to a crisp. He walked down the stairs, to see Pikachu and Sneasel's back completely burnt by the overheat attack. They managed to get Gary out of the blast range in time but the two little warriors weren't so lucky.

"I see you two are friends now," He said, talking to Sneasel and Pikachu. They both a finger over their mouths, signaling to him it was a secret. They soon had a burn heal treatment and returned to their Pokeballs. At that exact moment Gary woke up, confused, dazed, and hungry. He looked up at Red, asking him how the battle went, and Red only told him that he burnt himself to a crisp. Gary looked disappointed, realizing that he wasn't able to beat Hunter. If only he knew…

The remaining heroes finally woke up, since they only had a bit of the sleeping potion. They asked what happened, and Gary explained to them about Hunter's betrayal, and his demise. By the time the other trainers awoke, Red and the heroes were long gone.

"I found you damn it!" Ivysaur yelled as the heroes just exited the mansion. "You think you can just leave me in a PokeCenter, with absolutely nothing to do but twirl my vines around!"

"Pokemon weren't allowed outside of their Pokeballs!" Vinny explained as an excuse. "Besides, it was a boring party anyway, we even fell asleep!" The others nodded. Ivysaur saw some of the people sleeping through the windows. "I'll forgive you, this time!"

"So you're heading for Pestid City right away, huh?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we have all the supplies we need and new clothes, thanks to you," Vinny said in a way of thanks. The others nodded. The trainers then parted ways and took a new road, a road that would lead them to their most surprising, and dangerous adventure yet.

"Do you really think he's dead?" Gary asked the others. The heroes turned to him. "I mean, we didn't find a shred of him left, or his Houndour!"

"What are you talking about?" Ivysaur asked angrily. "You're holding something back, aren't you?"

"Of course he's still alive," Chad replied. "He's probably planning a new way to get rid of us while we speak."

"Don't you think we should be a little more prepared?" Gary suggested.

"What do you expect us to do, look over our shoulders every five seconds?" Kelsey suggested sarcastically.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Ivysaur asked.

"Maybe I could answer that question!" Called a voice from behind. "I'm really the nephew of Maxie the V, and I'm here to defeat you all, to get revenge for my uncle and myself!"

"I doubt you can beat all five of us at the same time!" Derek pointed out. "Even Groudon had a pretty hard time dealing with the five of us!"

"Even if it means beating a hundred of you, I won't let my dreams be crushed!" He yelled, obviously Derek touched a soft spot. "I've worked and trained too damn hard to fail now!"

"I've dreamt about the day I finally got to control Team Magma, and that day is coming closer and closer each second!" he took a deep breath and continued his speech. "There is no way you'll get in the way of my dreams!"

"And that's exactly what they are Hunter; dreams," Chad replied coldly. "How will you even hire new thugs for Team Magma? Almost everyone around saw what happened with the incident with Groudon. I doubt they even want to be near him, even if he can be controlled!"

"I'm sure there is a way, just like how you escaped from the Bandits!" He argued. Chad had a look of surprise on his face, a face you don't see every day.

"The Team Magma syndicate was the Bandit's major rivals as far as organized crime syndicates go. We have a lot of information, especially information concerning its failures." He explained.

"Enough talk!" Gary yelled. "Hunter, I'm finally ready for a rematch!" He released his Sneasel and Pikachu. The two looked short glances at each other, and both stood ready to battle, together. Hunter held up his hand.

"I've no means to fight just yet," He said. "I'm only here to give you a message; I'll be back, and I'm not going down easily!" With that said his Houndour released a smokescreen attack. By the time the smoke cleared, he disappeared without a trace.

"Guys, what's that up in the sky?" Asked Kelsey, pointing to a green object in the sky. It was coming down towards the heroes fast.

"It looks like a Pokemon!" Derek said.

"Celebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The Pokemon landed into the ground fast, and like a meteorite, it crashed into the ground and did not stop immediately. When the heroes finally got a chance to get a good look at the Pokemon, they stared at disbelief. It was the legendary Pokemon Celebi!

"I don't believe it!" Vinny said. "Even I recognize that Pokemon. Grass/psychic type Celebi is a very rare Pokemon. They say it can live up to a thousand years! It has fairly impressive stats, and the best grass type I've ever known of!" Suddenly, a vine whip from behind slapped him across the back.

"Who's the best grass type you've ever known?" Ivysaur asked angrily. Out of the blue, Celebi opened its eyes and looked at the heroes with fear.

"CELEBI!" Its eyes flashed a bright white light and the heroes lost conciousness, unaware of the dangers ahead of them…

Preview:

Vinny: Where are we?

Ash: Hello, my name's Ash Ketchum, what's your name?

Heroes: (Gulp)

Ash: ???

Next Time on Generation V; Back to the Future; Pokemon Style! (Movie 2)


	40. Back to the Future Pokemon Style! GVM2

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Generation V

Movie 2(Episode 40)!

Back to the Future; Pokemon Style!

"Guys, what's that up in the sky?" Asked Kelsey, pointing to a green object in the sky. It was coming down towards the heroes fast.

"It looks like a Pokemon!" Derek said.

"Celebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The Pokemon landed into the ground fast, and like a meteorite, it crashed into the ground and did not stop immediately. When the heroes finally got a chance to get a good look at the Pokemon, they stared at disbelief. It was the legendary Pokemon Celebi!

"I don't believe it!" Vinny said. "Even I recognize that Pokemon. Grass/psychic type Celebi is a very rare Pokemon. They say it can live up to a thousand years! It has fairly impressive stats, and the best grass type I've ever known of!" Suddenly, a vine whip from behind slapped him across the back.

"Who's the best grass type you've ever known?" Ivysaur asked angrily. Out of the blue, Celebi opened its eyes and looked at the heroes with fear.

"CELEBI!" Its eyes flashed a bright white light and the heroes lost conciousness, unaware of the dangers ahead of them…

"Damn it!" I muttered to myself. "That's the last time I decide to follow those people!" I walked on, without a clue where Vinny and the others were or where I was. I guess I had to continue on, hoping that I found them. I then noticed an orange haired boy with a black shirt and purple baggy pants about my age standing next to an Umbreon, who was standing on top of a Kadabra.

"Weak psychic types," He muttered to himself. He turned around to see me, not at all intimidated. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"If you're interested, I'd like to have a battle. I'm always interested in fighting strong opponents!" I said, holding out a Pokeball.

"Fine by me, my name is Gary Oak, from the town of Pallet, who're you?" I stopped breathing. The Gary Oak? The one from almost 200 years ago?

"My name is not important right now, all I'm here for is the battle!" I said, not wanting to give someone from the past my name. I didn't know how I got in the past, I was eventually going to find a way out.

**Vinny's POV**

"Are you okay?" A voice called. I opened my eyes to see Gary, waking me up from my sleep again. Wait a minute, Gary didn't wear those clothes, and he wore different ones!

"Who're you?" I asked, though I thought I knew who he was.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm training to be the greatest Pokemon master there ever was!" I froze in place. According to the ten minutes I heard from Mr. Lived before my attention span got the better of me, I remembered a rumor about it being able to travel to time. Did that Celebi bring me back in time? I looked around to see the others, but only Gary was next to me! Where were the others? I heard faint battle sounds from behind me. I sat up, and turned around, but I didn't see anything.

"I asked if you were okay!" Ash said a little annoyed. Great. I pissed off the greatest trainer that ever lived. I turned back around and nodded.

"Sorry, I was sort of out of it for a while!" I said with an innocent expression on my face.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"It's Vinny. Vinny Parker!" I said proudly.

"I can tell from your Pokeballs on your belt that you're a trainer, so do you want to battle?" He asked with an excited tone. My eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!" I stood up, and walked a distance away from Ash. I reached for my Wartortle's Pokeball, and threw it right in the middle of where we were standing. Wartortle stood ready for battle, anxious to fight.

Ash turned his prized hat backwards and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Kingler, I choose you!" The large crab water type stared at his enemy Wartortle, ready for battle!

"Wartortle, tackle attack!" I yelled, opening the battle with a weak attack.

"Kingler, defend with crab hammer!" Wartortle charged at Kingler shoulder-first, but Kingler's giant pincer blocked the attack, batting Wartortle away.

"Kingler, bubble beam attack!" Ash yelled. Kingler shot out a rapid spray of bubbles at Wartortle, knocking him away even more.

"Kingler, finish him off with another bubble beam!" Kingler opened his pincer and fired the jet stream of bubbles at Wartortle!

"Rapid spin attack!" I yelled. Wartortle withdrew into his shell and twirled around and around, deflecting the bubbles everywhere. When Wartortle emerged from his shell, he was completely unscathed with a new polished shell!

"Attack with skull bash attack!" I ordered. My turtle Pokemon ran at Kingler, then jumped at him with incredible speed for a turtle, and his thick skull knocked Kingler down and out. Ash had to recall his Kingler. But before we had time to celebrate, Wartortle collapsed as well from the head banging. I recalled my worthy Pokemon to let him have a nice rest.

"Umbreon, quick attack!" Yelled Gary. Umbreon ran at a super high speed, but still, my Nidorino put his horn out forward to ram Umbreon right in his forehead. Umbreon stopped right when he was about to ram Nidorino's horn.

"Now's your chance; horn drill!" I yelled. Because Umbreon just stopped, he was unable to avoid this one hit KO move. Umbreon fell to the ground, and fainted. Gary recalled his Pokemon, and shrugged.

"You win," He said, like he didn't care at all. He tossed some money on the ground as a reward for winning, and walked off. I took the money and put it in my pocket, recalled my Nidorino, and went separate ways.

**Gary's POV**

When I woke up, I saw Derek, Kelsey, and Ivysaur lying right next to me. We were in a dark forest, with the shadows appearing to want to jump out and grab us. I woke up to find a few kids looking at me. Two guys and a girl. One guy had a large sky-blue shirt, black hair with a red headband underneath, and red shorts. The other guy had brown hair, an orange t-shirt with a lime green vest underneath, and brown jeans. The most disturbing thing about him was his two eyes. They were way too narrow to possibly see out of! Anyway, the girl had orange-red hair, short yellow tank top, and those short shorts. They seemed to be sitting around, waiting for something.

"When is Ash coming back?" The girl replied angrily. "We can't have him do anything that doesn't have to do with Pokemon, can we?"

"Well, he is a Pokemon trainer," Black hair replied. "Maybe he didn't find anybody, so he's battling a trainer or something."

"Maybe he did find someone and is battling them right now as we speak," The brown hair.

"Would they be awake now?" The girl asked.

"The little kid is!" Brown hair said, jerking his thumb towards me.

"You know, that kid looks a lot like Ash!" the black hair said. The girl nodded.

"He does?" The brown hair asked. He stared at me for a second. "I don't see any resemblance at all!" Everyone face faulted.

"Hello, my name's Misty, and these are Tracey and the dumb one is Brock," Misty greeted. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gary," I replied. "When you were talking about a boy named Ash, were you talking about Ash Ketchum from Pallet City?"

"Yeah, Ash is from Pallet Town," She answered, emphasizing the word "Town".

"Pika!" Cried a Pikachu from behind.

"I'm sorry Pikachu!" Misty apologized. "This is Pikachu, Ash's favorite Pokemon!" Pikachu nodded in acceptance. I released my own Pikachu and the two circled each other, studying each other. When they realized the other meant no harm they shook hands Err, tails.

"PIKA!" They yelled, running off to play in the forest.

**???'s POV**

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice female voice called out.

"Make it double!" A male voice called out. They were alternating turns to speak.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples with in our nat…"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare interrupt us from our motto!" The man yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" A Meowth fell from a higher branch.

"Meowth, that's right!" he said.

"I said shut up!" I yelled again.

"Don't you ever tell us to shut up again you little snot nosed juvenile delinquent!" James yelled. I held up a Pokeball, holding a cold look on my face that sent chills up the three Rockets' spines.

"Look who's talking." They held up three Pokeballs.

"How do you feel like a six on one?" Jessie yelled.

"Why not?" I agreed, not nearly panic-stricken. The two Rockets were intimidated, however. I threw my Pokeball, revealing my Houndour. The two sent out an Arbok, Weezing, Seviper, Cacnea, Wobbuffet, and Victreebel. The match ended pretty swiftly. A little take down attacks and a small number of flamethrowers did the trick.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed.

"Morons."

**Chad's POV**

I stirred a little bit. But then I heard a voice say something.

"It's about time you woke up," A boy said. He was about my age and standing next to an Umbreon.

"Is that my Umbreon, or yours?" I asked him.

"So, that explains why Umbreon refused to leave you."

"Umbreon!" It replied, staring at my Pokeballs. I sighed, and released my own Umbreon, thinking it deserved some playtime every once in a while. The two Umbreons looked at each other for ten seconds, and then ran into Pikachu.

"PIKA!" They replied, rubbing their head.

"Umbreon!" The four Pokemon stared at each other for a while and for a second I thought a battle was about to emerge. We followed, only to find Gary (our Gary), Derek, and Kelsey with three other trainers.

"GARY?" The trainers I didn't know asked.

"What?" The two Gary's replied. They looked at each other for a moment.

"So, Ashy-boy has two Pikachu now?" Gary asked. "And where is that loser anyway?" I heard my three friends laugh. It was ironic that he was calling the greatest trainer that ever lived a loser, while Gary himself gave up Pokemon training and became an excellent researcher like his grandfather. He became the new Professor Oak, and discovered the way of "transforming yourself" into a Pokemon. When he performed the experiment himself, something went wrong with his equipment and he was killed, along with his ideas. Eventually the Bandits found his research and said that they made up the technology.

"Where's Vinny?" I asked, noticing that he was missing.

"Beats the hell out of me," Ivysaur replied. Kelsey delivered a little kick to Ivysaur. "Oh crap, I blew my cover again!" For some strange reason, nobody was shocked to hear Ivysaur speak perfect English. "You three must be surprised, huh?"

"No, we have these goons attacking us every day with a talking Meowth." Tracey replied.

"Who's Vinny?" Brock asked.

"He's our last edition to our group!" Gary said. "Chad, meet Misty, Brock, and Tracey. Misty, Brock, and Tracey, meet Chad."

"Anyway, since there's four of us and four of you, why don't we have a group battle?" Derek asked.

"What's a group battle?" Misty asked.

"A group battle is a battle with five rounds, each trainer battling each other. Whoever wins the best three out of five matches wins!" Kelsey explained.

"But what if there's a two-two tie?" Misty asked.

"Then we'll have to be the tie breakers!" Vinny cried from afar. He was traveling along with Ash Ketchum, the future Supreme Champion.

"Ash!" Misty yelled happily. Then in an angry tone, she yelled "Where have you been, taking a nap!"

"He was having a little practice battle with me," Vinny said, trying to dig Ash out of Misty's hole of anger. I guess he gets the same treatment from Kelsey.

"Fine then," She excused her anger. "Let's start the battle!" Brock stood up, declaring that he would battle first.

"All right, then I'll have a go with him!" Derek replied. They stood in a part of the forest where there weren't any trees. Brock and Derek held up a Pokeball, and the battle began.

"Crobat, go!" We quickly pulled Derek aside.

"Remember not to use any of the Pokemon from the Hoenn region, got that?" Kelsey warned. "They don't need to experience anything from the future just yet!" We all nodded, and Derek sent out his Spearow.

**Normal POV**

"Spearow, peck attack!" Derek cried. Spearow flew beak first at Crobat, but he was able to dodge it and fly behind Spearow in just two seconds!

"Crobat, let's end this with a one hit victory!" Brock yelled. "Air Cutter attack!" Crobat flapped a wing at such an incredible speed, a blade of air rushed at Spearow. He took the hit, causing Spearow's chest to have a big cut! Spearow fell from the sky, and fainted. Derek recalled him right when he was about to land, and Brock emerged the victor!

"That's one round for us!" Brock said. "Though I really wished you used your best, though. Wanna go for another round?"

"I guess, but be prepared for a Pokemon you've never seen before!" Derek replied.

"Derek you moron!" Kelsey yelled. "Don't use your Marshtomp!"

"Marshtomp?" Brock asked. "We still know about the Hoenn region's Pokemon, if that's what you're wondering."

"It's a little more complicated than that…" Kelsey tried to explain.

"Anyway, lets go for round two, battle one!" Derek yelled. "Go Rhyhorn!"

"You still won't use your best?" Brock asked. "Very well then, go Geodude!" the two rock typed looked at each other, until Rhyhorn charged!

"Geodude, dynamic punch!" Geodude's fist glowed white, and he prepared to punch Rhyhorn!

"Ready, NOW!" When Geodude threw his fist at Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn stood on his two hind legs, evading the attack, and causing his stomp attack do cause even more damage! Geodude was crushed into the ground by Rhyhorn's giant paw, arms flailing around.

"Geodude, return!" Brock cried. He recalled his Geodude to his Pokeball, and stood ready for round three. "It's time to stop playing around! Go Onix!" The large rock snake Pokemon was ready for battle!

"Well then, I'll use Treecko!" Derek cried.

"That was a dumb move, Derek," Brock scolded. "Even if you have a type advantage, you still won't be able to beat me!"

"Brock, I won't need my best to beat you!" Derek said.

"Is it just me, or has Derek gotten a little cocky lately?" Vinny asked Kelsey. She just nodded, wondering what Derek's strategy.

"Well, he did easily beat Geodude, so maybe he'll beat Onix without his best!" Gary suggested.

"I can tell that we've won this round," Chad said, smirking.

"How would you know?" Vinny asked.

"Compare Treecko's stats to Onix's," Chad replied. "Then you'll see what I mean."

"Onix, iron tail attack!" Onix's tail glowed white as he slammed his gargantuan tail down the petite Treecko. Onix's tail slammed down where Treecko was standing, but Onix felt something climb up his back. Treecko ran up to his face, where Onix involuntarily slammed his tail on his own face! Treecko jumped off in the knick of time, and landed with perfect grace.

"Treecko, bullet seed attack!" Treecko sucked in air, and a light green orb appeared in his mouth. He fired the orb into tiny seeds moving as fast as a speeding bullet(hence the name bullet seed). The grass type attack doubled because of his rock type and doubled once again due to being a ground type as well. Giant swirls appeared where Onix's eyes should have been, and Brock returned his fainted Pokemon. Treecko ran over to his trainer, tried to deliver a high five to Derek, but didn't jump high enough and fell on his rear. Treecko was embarrassed and angry, and the sudden rush of energy caused his body to flash a white light! When the flash dimmed, Grovyle appeared where Treecko was once was! Grovyle, now about Derek's height, delivered a high five to Derek without even having to jump. Grovyle seem satisfied with his accomplishment and Derek recalled.

"Treecko evolved just because he wanted to give Derek a high-five?" Vinny asked. "That was a stupid reason to evolve!"

"Well, my Eevee evolved I was being nice to it," Chad explain. "So what's so bad about evolving that way?"

"Besides, it's common for experienced Pokemon with great love for their trainers to evolve when their emotions are fluctuating!"

"I get it now!" Vinny said. "But what does fluctuating mean?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Next round please!" Ash said. He was getting impatient because he was last to fight.

"I'll battle!" Tracey said. He then muttered to himself. "I do an errand for Professor Oak, and now I'm fighting this kid!"

Chibi-Gary(Gary Ketchum), was ready for battle. "How about a double battle?" he asked.

"Why not?" Tracey stated. "Lets go!" They both threw out two Pokeballs. It was Pikachu and Sneasel versus Scyther and Marill.

"Pikachu, attack Marill with your thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at Marill, but Scyther flew in the way, and slashed the bolt with his scythes!

"How'd you do that?" Gary asked shock. He then noticed Scyther's feet dug into the grounded into the ground.

"Marill, defense curl!" Marill curled up into a ball, increasing his defense.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired another bolt of electricity at Marill, but Scyther got in the way.

"NOW SNEASEL!" Gary yelled. Sneasel delivered a powerful airborne kick to Scyther's face, knocking him away from the line of fire err, electricity. Pikachu's thunderbolt attack struck Marill, knocking him out with one hit!

"Marill!" Tracey yelled as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Your Scyther may have been able to dodge the attack if his feet weren't deep in the ground, so I decided to help your Scyther dodge the thunderbolt attack!" Gary said, mocking his foe.

"I'll still be able to make a comeback!" Tracey stated. "Scyther, double team attack!" Scyther suddenly made several illusions of himself, But Sneasel and Pikachu weren't exactly the slowest Pokemon, either.

"Shockwave attack!" Gary cried. Pikachu hurled a bolt of electricity into the sky, and the bolt struck one of the Scyther, electrocuting him!

"How'd you hit my Scyther?" Tracey asked.

"The shockwave attack only has about a one in a thousand chance of missing!" Gary yelled. "Now get him, you two!" Pikachu ran at Scyther at equal speeds. They covered about twenty-five meters in less than three seconds! They both delivered a left jump kick to Scyther's belly. The bug/flying type lost his balance and was forced to step back a couple of feet to balance him. Pikachu and Sneasel ran quickly over to Scyther and jumped a little into the air, and delivered a right jab to Scyther. They both delivered a donkey kick to his face! Scyther fell back, unconscious. Tracey recalled his Pokemon, and put his head down in shame.

"All right!" Kelsey yelled. "One more win!"

"Maybe I won't get a chance to battle after all…" Vinny sighed.

"Stop pouting, you can battle him later!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Three voices yelled. They landed right where the middle of the battlefield was. They stood up and looked at Ash and his group.

"Team Rocket?" They yelled in shock.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!" Suddenly they saw a Houndour come up behind them. They turned around and screamed.

"Not that evil mutt!" James yelled. Houndour howled into the sky, and Team Rocket ran for it.

"Why's that Houndour howling?" Vinny asked.

"It's the howl attack," Kelsey explained. "It increases the attack power of the user." Houndour stopped howling at ran at Team Rocket. Suddenly, he caught sight of Pikachu and Sneasel! He turned to them, and charged with a take down attack. The fast and reckless attack were dodged but they jumped to dodge the hit, making them vulnerable in the air. Houndour opened his mouth, and a flamethrower attack emerged from it! The flames struck Sneasel, who was burned by the attack! Sneasel screamed from the attack for a while, but eventually collapsed. Gary zapped him back in his Pokeball, and he sent out his Corphish.

"Bubble beam attack!" Gary cried. Corphish shot out a jet stream of bubbles and the water attack struck the fire/dark type Pokemon. Houndour fell to the ground, but managed to stand back up again. It ran at Corphish, and delivered a powerful take down attack. Corphish was the one falling down now, but he didn't stand up again. Gary recalled him and Pikachu stepped forward. It just wasn't Gary's Pikachu.

"Thunder attack!" Ash cried. Pikachu jumped into the air, and delivered a giant lightning bolt on Houndour. Houndour was devastated by the electric attack and fainted. Houndour was suddenly zapped back into his Pokeball, and Ash's Pikachu held up two fingers, making the "V for victory" sign. Everyone looked up to Houndour's owner, Hunter standing far away from him or her.

"How'd you get here?" Chibi-Gary asked.

"I followed you, moron!" Hunter replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're the guy who I battled earlier!" Gary said. He held up a Pokeball, and enlarged it. "Let's go for a rematch!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you right now," Hunter replied. "I'm interested in the other Gary!" He held up a Pokeball of his own and looked at Ash. "But first you're going to have to pay!" His Haunter popped out of his Pokeball with a brilliant flash of white and flew at Pikachu!

"Thunderbolt attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at Haunter, but he simply became transparent and the attack went right through him.

"Shadow ball!" Hunter yelled. Haunter held out his hand, and a black orb emerged from it. Haunter threw the shadow ball attack at Pikachu, knocking him out! Pikachu flew into the air, and was caught by Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He set him down carefully and threw out a Pokeball, revealing his best Pokemon Charizard!

"Charizard!" Hunter screamed in shock. He then calmed down a bit. "Doesn't matter, my Haunter will still be able to beat it!" Haunter gathered energy for another shadow ball attack the orb struck the monstrous fire/flying type, forcing him to skid back a couple of inches. Charizard made a face of annoyance and slight pain, which quickly turned to anger.

"Flamethrower attack!" Ash yelled. Charizard opened his giant mouth, and the flames struck Haunter, who was too stunned about how his attack barely hurt him! Haunter fell to the ground, extra crispy. Charizard snorted out fire and Ash recalled his worthy Pokemon.

"I'm not done with you people ye…" A large dark shadow crept over everyone. Heroes and villains alike, were shocked to see such a large object! It blocked out the sun completely, and was in the shape of a blimp. Because it was in the way of the sun, nobody could see anymore of its shape. When the blimp flew past the sun, it was revealed to be a giant Wailord blimp!

"That's the boss' new Wailord blimp!" James cried.

"If he's here, then something big must be going on!" Jessie yelled.

"Do you mean the leader of Team Rocket is here?" Derek asked.

"Hey, who's the new twoips?" James asked. Jessie and Meowth sweat dropped. Meowth then scratched James across the face.

"That's not important!" Meowth yelled. "We gotta go suck up to the Boss!" Team Rocket followed the blimp with their Meowth head-shaped hot air balloon.

"They're getting away in that balloon we've inconveniently seemed to fail to notice!" Brock yelled. Everyone decided to run after the blimp from the ground.

**Vinny's POV**

Keeping up with that blimp was hard! I needed to find a way to get up there!

"Go Heracross!" I yelled. Heracross emerged from his Pokeball and Ivysaur and I grabbed on to him.

"Good idea Vinny!" Ash yelled. "Go Charizard!" Ash grabbed on to Charizard and Brock grabbed his tail.

"You're not going without me!" He yelled. We split up into two groups. One in the air and one on the ground. It was I on my Heracross, Ash and Brock on Charizard, Chibi-Gary on Skarmory, and Hunter on a Swellow.

"So, the evil Hunter is going to battle Team Rocket?" Gary mocked.

"I just want to prove to the world that Team Magma hasn't officially been destroyed yet!" Hunter said, though even I knew he was lying. "Besides, I'm not going to let some big rich faggot get away with whatever he's doing!"

"What is he doing anyway?" I asked.

"You're such a dumb fuck!" Hunter yelled. "Celebi transported us to the past, right? So Team Rocket would be after him!"

"Celebi transported you to the past?" Ash asked, surprised. "When?"

"Right now," Hunter replied. Ash and Brock's jaw dropped.

"Gee, let's reveal to him the secret we've been trying to keep from him!" I said sarcastically. "Why do you have to be so blunt?"

"Like you're one to talk?" He replied.

"There it is, dead ahead!" Gary yelled. The blimp was pretty close now. In about five minutes we'd be there. It was a long five minutes, though.

"How should we get in there?" I asked. Suddenly, a cannonball flew right past me!

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. They had a cannon equipped to the bottom of their balloon.

"We're not going to let ya get any closer to that blimp!" Meowth yelled. "Prepare the human cannon!" Jessie grabbed James, and threw him in the cannon.

"WHY MEEEEE!" yelled James as he flew right by us. He hit the blimp, battered and bruised but still alive.

"Get ready for another load!" Meowth yelled. He jumped in the cannon, claws outstretched. "Fire!" Jessie fired the cannon, and Meowth crashed right into Charizard's wing! Charizard lost control, and spiraled down to the ground, causing Ash and Brock to fall off! We saw Charizard get recalled, but Ash, Brock, and Meowth were falling fast!

"Damn bunch of morons!" Hunter yelled. Swellow flew down, and swooped Brock and Meowth up, while my Ivysaur's vine whip attack grabbed Ash and Pikachu.

"Nice catch Ivysaur!" I yelled.

"Just don't drop me!" He yelled back. Heracross was holding on to him, and if he let go, he'd have a long time to think about what he'd look like when he landed. Eventually Ash sent out his own Heracross and flew on him.

Suddenly, several orbs fell from the blimp!

"I'll go check those out!" Gary yelled, as Skarmory swooped down towards the orbs.

"Let me go!" Meowth screamed, caught by Swellow's talons. He did as told. Meowth fell from the air, and at the same time, James fell from the blimp and the hot air balloon popped! The three Rockets were reunited in the air and then landed on the ground, making two human shaped holes and one Meowth shaped hole in the ground.

"That's it!" Jessie yelled. "I QUIT!"

"ME TOO!" James yelled. "We can start our own organization!"

"Yeah, and we'll the leader of a bunch of bandits!"

"With you two runnin' the show I bet that we won't even last a day!" Meowth muttered. Little did he know…

**Chad's POV  
**

"Something's falling from the sky!" Misty yelled. She was right. Many black orbs fell from the blimp. They were revealed to be a type of Pokeball, and when they landed, many Porygon emerged from them!

"Isn't Porygon one of the rarest Pokemon?" Kelsey asked.

"They're artificial, so you can practically have an army; if you have the money," I replied.

"Well, let's take out these guys already!" Gary yelled.

"Go Umbreon, Espeon, Misdreavus, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon!"

"Go Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile, Flaafy, Onix, Beautifly, Furret!"

"Go Marshtomp, Grovyle, Torchic, Spearow, Rhyhorn, Machop!"

"Go Staryu, Poliwhirl, Psyduck, Starmie, Corsola, Togetic!"

"Go Marill, Venonat, Scyther!"

"Go, Nidoking, Arcanine, Gyarados, Umbreon, Pinsir!" The thirty-four Pokemon stood ready to battle the fifty Pokemon. We may have a level advantage, but we heavily outnumbered.

**Vinny's POV**

"Heracross, horn attack!" Ash and I yelled. The two-bug/fighting types crashed the wall, but there wasn't even a dent.

"This freaking thing is made out of steel!" Ash yelled. "And the door's locked!"

"Leave this to me!" Hunter yelled. "Go Haunter!" Haunter passed through the door, solidified himself, and opened the door from the inside. We entered, recalled our flyers and walked down the path lying ahead of us.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Hunter pondered. "We've been walking for over ten minutes now and we still haven't ran into a single Rocket!"

"Maybe they've all gathered for a meeting or something," I suggested.

"If that was the case, then they'd send a few grunts to patrol the entire blimp."

"How dare you call it that!" Yelled a voice from behind. We turned around to see a Rocket executive standing behind us!

"A flying fortress would be more appropriate!" He yelled. He held up a gun to us. "You take one more move, and I'll shoot!" Hunter took a step forward. "I'm warning you, I don't want to kill you, but I will!" His hand started to shake. Hunter kept on walking forward. The Rocket closed his eyes, leveled his gun, and was about to pull the trigger, when he felt his shoulder being tapped. He turned around to see Haunter punch him in the face. The Rocket fell to the ground, and slumped. He was knocked out.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Hunter said.

"Once again Haunter proved its usefulness!" I praised. I was about to pat him on the head but Hunter quickly recalled him.

"I don't want an enemy softening my best Pokemon," He replied. I stuck out his tongue, and we continued walking.

**Chad's POV **

"Attack!" We yelled. Our Pokemon jumped at the Porygon, and we began to knock them around like little girls. Eventually they became organized and attacked in groups, however.

"Everyone, return their Pokemon!" Gary suddenly yelled.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because, I'm going to use my strongest Pokemon!" he said. "I rarely have to use him, so this should be a treat for all of you!" We recalled our Pokemon and Gary held up a Pokeball, smirking.

"Go Blastoise!" He yelled. The giant water type evolution of Wartortle towered over the insignificant creatures as they struck him with their tri-attacks. The fire/thunder/ice attacks hit Blastoise, who didn't seem to notice the attacks.

"So strong!" Kelsey yelled.

"Blastoise, hydro cannon!" Blastoise unleashed two cannons hidden beneath his shell and fired INCREDIBLE shots of water at all the Porygon. Each of them fainted, and I saw Chibi-Gary swoop down with his Skarmory and throw a Pokeball at one of the Porygon.

"What are you doing her?" I asked. "I thought you were supposed to be with the others.

"I saw the Pokeballs fall, and I checked it out!" Chibi-Gary said. "Then when I saw some of the fainted Porygon I captured one!"

"Well, it looks like it's up to Ash, Brock and Vinny to save the day…" Chibi Gary sighed. I realized he didn't mention Hunter.

**Vinny's POV**

"This must be it!" Ash said as we were staring at the large door.

"Yeah, none of the other doors are this fancy!" I agreed.

"Well, we won't be accomplishing anything if we just stand out here all day," Brock said as he tried to open the door. It didn't open.

"Allow me!" Ash yelled. "I choose you, Charizard!" Charizard emerged from his Pokeball and glared at the door in front of him.

"Allow me to help!" I said. "Go Charmeleon!" The two "chars" sent out a flamethrower attack at the door, bursting it open! It revealed to be a giant bedroom, with a shorthaired man in a tuxedo petting a Persian stare at us.

"You could have just knocked," He replied. He stood up, and snapped his fingers. Two Rocket executives stood from the closets. "Take care of these two, and don't waste your time with your stupid motto! The man left, and the two Rockets seemed to ignore his comment about their motto.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blight all peoples in every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"  
"Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!"  
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"It's you two again!" Ash yelled.

"That's right, brat, and thanks to our constant sucking up to the Boss, we were finally able to become Executives!" Cassidy said.

"You have ten seconds to jump out that window or we'll sick our Raticate on you!" Butch threatened. Raticate appeared out of a third closet and stood ready for battle. Charmeleon cleared his throat and towered over Raticate. Raticate panicked and grabbed a parachute and jumped out the window.

"Stupid Raticate!" Butch yelled. He held up a gun.

"It doesn't matter, since even your flamethrower attack can't hit us before bullets do!" She was holding up another gun. Charizard then cleared his throat and stared at Butch and Cassidy. They looked up at the monster, and Charmeleon swung his tail at them, knocking them out.

"Now that they're out of the way, let's go!" Ash said. We ran towards the door at the other end of the room, and Charmeleon crushed the door down.

"Charmeleon, return!" I cried.

"You too Charizard!" Ash said. They were zapped back into their Pokeballs and we entered the room. The room looked like a dark laboratory, with sciency shit lying all over the place. In the center of the room stood a large pod. In the pod was Celebi, with wires and cords attached to his head. I reached for the wired to unhook them, but was stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that, brat!" Yelled the Team Rocket Boss. "That Celebi is the power source for this flying fortress!"

"So you're using Celebi as a battery?" I asked angrily. He nodded. "What kind of monster are you!"

"Oh that's right. I forgot to introduce myself." The man apologized. "I'm Giovanni, the leader of the infamous Team Rocket."

"I don't care what your name is, just land this damn thing!" Hunter yelled. He grabbed a handful of wires. "Either way, this ship goes down!"

"Really?" Giovanni said, not interested in any negotiations. "This is a big fortress, so even if you bring this thing down, everything and everyone will be killed."

"I have no qualms with that!" Hunter said. I hoped he was bluffing.

"Very well, pull them!" Giovanni said. "I call your bluff!" Hunter let go of the wires, cursing to himself.

"That's what I thought!" Giovanni praised himself. "Now all four of you come this way!"

"Why should we do that?" Brock asked.

"Because you have no other choice!" He stated. He pointed to a screen in the room, showing the others! "Right now we have about fourteen rockets aimed at your friends! Make the wrong move, and they'll feel a little bit warmer!" We walked over to Giovanni.

"You too, Ivysaur!" Giovanni yelled.

"Why should I?" He yelled defiantly. He grabbed his vine and tore off the wires on Celebi's head! The lights in the room shut off, and we were left in the dark.

"You fool!" Giovanni yelled. "How dare you do that! Now we are all going to die!"

"We won't be dying anytime soon!" Ivysaur said. Celebi awoke and quickly teleported us out of the fortress. Outside, we saw the fortress fall from the sky.

"Celebi!" I yelled. "We don't have much time!" Celebi nodded and teleported us to the others, and then teleported everyone at a safe distance. We saw the ship fall, and the explosion was tremendous! The entire forest was destroyed by the impact. Luckily, Celebi was able to teleport every wild Pokemon from the blast.

"It's finally over!" I said in relief.

"Not yet," Chad replied. "We still have to return back to out time."

"Celebi can fix that, though!" Ash said. "I was glad to meet you!"

"Yeah, but maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future!" Misty said. We never told them how far we had traveled.

"Maybe…" Derek replied.

"We really didn't change history much, did we?" Chibi-Gary asked.

"All we did was kill the Team Rocket boss, and possibly stop the Bandits from ever existing!" Derek answered sarcastically.

"CELEBI!" Celebi interrupted. We gathered all in one area, and Celebi gathered energy to make the trip. Celebi was about to send us home, when…

"NOOOOOO!" Cried Giovanni. He ran screaming in a torn tuxedo and burn marks all over. "You have destroyed me!" He came charging at us, but Ash and Brock attempted to stop him. Giovanni was too powerful, and Ivysaur, Chad, Kelsey, Gary, Derek, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Giovanni, and Me were transported back into the future!

"I WILL NOT LET MY PLANS FAIL!" Giovanni fired a gun of some sort at Celebi, and the dart that shot him injected some kind of liquid into him. Celebi's eyes started to dim, and he flew to Giovanni's side.

"Now Celebi is under my command now!" Giovanni yelled.

"First of all, I have to get rid of some of the people here!" Giovanni announced. Celebi used his teleport some of us away! Now only Ash, Brock, and I were there!

"It's time to die, worthless scum!" Giovanni screamed as Celebi got ready for another psychic assault on the Brock and I.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Yelled Ash. His Pikachu flew in on top of his Charizard. They both used the thunderbolt and flamethrower on Celebi!

"All right!" I yelled. "Direct hit!" Ash ran over to me.

"Are you okay, guys?" Brock and I nodded.

"Damn, that's a strong attack!" I complained, brushing off the dust and dirt on my clothes.

"It's not over yet!" Giovanni screamed. He pointed to the large area of smoke where Pikachu and Charizard's attack struck Celebi. When the smoke settled, Celebi, unharmed by the attack, surrounded itself with a barrier!

"Celebi, destroy those brats with a solar beam attack!" He yelled. Celebi started to gather energy from the sun, and unleashed his attack on Charizard! He fell to the ground, but didn't faint. He stood up and delivered another flamethrower attack on Celebi! Celebi put up another barrier, and blocked the attack.

"Now Ivysaur!" I yelled. Ivysaur unleashed his own solar beam attack from behind! Celebi fell to the ground from the attack, and Charizard stood over him. He delivered a fierce kick to Celebi, knocking him out!

"WHAT!" Giovanni yelled. "But Celebi is a legendary Pokemon! How can he lose to two ordinary Pokemon!"

"Just because he's legendary doesn't mean he's very strong!" I explained.

"CELEBI! STAND UP NOW!" Giovanni screamed. Celebi somehow did as his "master" told him. It delivered a devastating psychic attack to Charizard, but Giovanni was in the way. Giovanni fell on his knees.

"I c-c-can't lose! My plans never fail!" With that said, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"He's gone for good now," Brock said, checking his pulse. Celebi then regained his own consciousness and used the recover attack to heal himself.

"Looks like it's time to say good-bye," Ash said. I nodded.

"Let's go already!" Brock said, crying. "I can't stand long good-byes!" Celebi took that as an order and transported Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and the lifeless Giovanni to their own time. Giving us two different pathways leading to the same goal.

"Farewell… Ash Ketchum…" I said. Then Ivysaur and I set out to find the others.

Several days later in the past…

"I've found him!" Jessie cried. James and Meowth walked over to Giovanni's body. She saw slight movement from his body, but his pulse wasn't there!

"Maybe there's a way to keep him alive!" Meowth suggested. He pointed the limping Persian, and realized that Giovanni would return, someday.

A.T.: (LostLight17 stands in movie theatre sweeping up the floor) Sigh… The only problem of owning something completely is cleaning up all the work!

Useless Notes: You know, I just realized that if a Himonchan can move his arms really fast, why doesn't he become a drummer? He'd be the fastest drummer in the world! He could have his own band! Jigglypuff on the vocals, Bellossom as the dancers, and Mewtwo could be the guitar guy (I'm still wondering who could be on the base, tho)

There it is! Forty chapters finally up! I'm planning on getting a 100 chapters, so I'll need some ideas for chapters. Anyway, review my stories! (My New Year's resolution is to get finish Generation V and get at least one hundred reviews (Thanx to all of you I was able to get that done in the very beginning!) P.S. Can you guess which Manga Character I based Giovanni off of? Here's a hint; his final words were similar to that character's final words!


	41. Pestid Rampage!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Generation V

Insect Saga

Episode 41, Pestid Rampage!

"WE'RE HERE!" Vinny yelled.

"Finally!" Kelsey agreed.

"Let's get our badge right away and then take care of all our other crap!" Gary suggested.

"I think we should take a break, actually," Derek replied. Chad nodded.

"We've done plenty just coming here," Chad explained. "It's best for our Pokemon to unwind a little,"

"Damn right!" Ivysaur responded. "I've been tense ever since Ricky Fartin!"

"Then come out everyone!" Vinny yelled. Soon, Ivysaur, Heracross, Butterfree, Wartortle, Charmeleon, Electrike, Scizor, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Misdreavus, Quilava, Beautifly, Flaafy, Bayleef, Totodile, Onix, Furret, Marshtomp, Grovyle, Spearow, Torchic, Rhyhorn, Machop, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Corphish, Sneasel, Skarmory, and Porygon were all playing happily at the Pestid City park. Pikachu, Jolteon, Sneasel, Electrike, Flareon, Quilava, Furret, and Porygon were playing tag (Porygon was it). Vaporeon, Wartortle, Totodile, Marshtomp, and Corphish were relaxing in a fountain. Grovyle was running through the trees holding an apple in his hand while Spearow was chasing it. Sneasel was sharpening his claws on the trees (Until a policeman came by that is). Everyone else was taking a nice nap.

"Where did you guys get Porygon and Machop?" Vinny asked Gary and Derek.

"I got my Machop while you were battling that evil Machoke, and Gary got his Porygon back in the past when Team Rocket sent them at us," Derek answered. They were all lying down, relaxing on the short grass.

"It's good to unwind like this, though!" Kelsey said. "I really needed a break from all that happened!"

"I know," Derek agreed. "We killed a bandit admin, traveled back in time and defeated Giovanni, not to mention fight the final piece of Team Magma, Hunter."

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" Gary pondered.

"Fuck that guy!" Ivysaur said. "He comes at me I'll fucking rip that douche bag's head off!"

"You really don't like him, do you?" Vinny asked.

"He likes fire types, I'm a grass type, and so what do you think?"

After the time at the park, the Heroes headed for the PokeCenter, ready to make sure their Pokemon were fully healed, despite the fact that Gary said they weren't. When they got there, they saw a news broadcast on the TV.

"We interrupt this message for a special report," The anchorman said. "Downtown Pestid is in deep trouble, it seems that wild Pokemon from all over the place are destroying almost everything in sight. The known Pokemon are Rhydon, Gyarados, and a group of Delibird and Fearow. They seem to be looking for something, but we don't know what." The anchorman said this like he was saying that the day would have average weather. He gained an exciting tone. "Now for the sports section!" A man in a dark cloak turned the TV off. He walked past us, muttering, "I think you know what you must do now," and walked out of the PokeCenter. We took a bus to downtown.

**Vinny's POV **

We split up in different areas, to cover all of downtown. It wasn't the best place to live, with graffiti all over the buildings and alleys filled with trash. I thought I saw a dead body in a black plastic bag in one of the alleys. Soon enough, I found Rhydon, charging around with no clue what he was doing, and crushing walls and buildings with his horn drill attack.

"Ready Ivysaur?" I asked.

"Damn right!" He yelled. He ran in front of me, eager to battle.

"Look who's the brave warrior now!" I mocked.

"Things can change!" He muttered. "Besides, he's a rock and ground type!" Rhydon then saw us, and roared. He came charging at us with a take down attack!

"Ivysaur, let's end this battle with a frenzy plant attack!" I yelled. Ivysaur strained to use the attack, but nothing happened!

"I can't!" He apologized. Rhydon then crashed into him, full force. Ivysaur soared through the air, and landed on a black bag.

"OW!" he said, stating that he was obviously in pain.

"Stop complaining and beat him already!" I said playfully.

"Right!" Ivysaur's bud started glowing. Rhydon charged at Ivysaur again. I managed to stall him by throwing a Pokeball at him. He was brought inside the ball, but quickly broke out of the ball without even shaking. But it was more than enough time. Ivysaur fired his solar beam attack, knocking out Rhydon with one hit! Discarded the idea of capturing him, but captured him for the police to hold on to.

"Great job, Ivysaur!" I praised.

"Yeah, and I got the headache to prove it!" We searched for other Pokemon, but found nothing. We moved to the next area, seeing of the others needed any help.

**Chad's POV**

"Gyarados!" the water/flying Pokemon roared.

"And hello to you, too," I greeted. It came charging at me, but I sent out my Jolteon to quickly take down the beast.

"Thunderbolt attack!" I cried. Jolteon fired a bolt of electricity at Gyarados, and knocked him down. He managed to get back up, however. He fired a water gun attack at Jolteon, and the large of stream of water struck him, knocking him against a wall. Jolteon slumped to a wall, and fainted. I recalled him, and stared at the giant beast.

"You're going to pay for that!" I threatened. The Gyarados considered that, but decided to attack me anyway.

"Go Umbreon!" My pure dark type ran at Gyarados and disappeared! Gyarados looked around to see where Umbreon was, but Umbreon struck him between the eyes! Gyarados hissed for a while, but fired another water gun attack Umbreon. Umbreon dodged the blast, and ran up his back, and stopped at the top of his head. Umbreon opened his mouth and orange energy gathered in his mouth, and the hyper beam attack knocked out Gyarados. I sent him in my Pokeball, and captured the monster for the police. My Umbreon trotted up to me, and since no one was looking, I gave him a warm hug (tell someone, you die!).

"Awww…" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Vinny mocking me. My face turned red, and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody!" He said.

"But I will!" Ivysaur said. We all looked at him, and he slumped a little.

"Maybe I won't…"

**Kelsey's POV**

"Fearow!" Gary cried.

"Delibird!" Derek yelled. Fearow and Delibird were flying through the air, dive-bombing houses and people!

"Go Skarmory!" Gary cried.

"Go Flaafy and Quilava!" I yelled.

"Go Spearow!" Spearow flew into the air, only to faint be a single wing attack from Fearow. Derek recalled his fallen Pokemon. "Why do I even bother…?"

"Skarmory, steel wing attack!" Gary ordered. Skarmory's wing glowed a white light and the metal wings crashed into three Delibird, giving twelve Delibird and ten Fearow left. The Fearow's combined drill peck attack managed to make Skarmory fall, however.

"Flamethrower and thunderbolt attack!" I cried. The fire and thunder attacks knocked out all except one Delibird left.

"Grovyle, mega kick!" Derek yelled. Grovyle ran up a building and jumped high into the air, and kicked the last Delibird. Grovyle nimbly landed and Gary sent out Pidgeotto.

"Hurricane attack!" He yelled. Pidgeotto strained his wings but the wind was so powerful it knocked out all the Fearow! Pidgeotto landed, and panted heavily.

"Hurricane is like a hyper beam attack," Gary explained. "It deals a lot of damage but wears him out badly." We recalled our Pokemon and walked off to the final area of wild Pokemon.

**Chad's POV**

All we saw was eleven Rhyhorn, part of Rhydon's gang I guess, lying down, all battered and bleeding. In the middle of it all was the man in a dark cloak we saw in the PokeCenter.

"I'm glad you two finally made it!" The man said. "Don't worry about capturing these Rhyhorn, they're all dead!"

"Bastard!" Vinny yelled. "You speak too casually of killing!"

"You're a bandit I'm guessing," I said as a statement.

"Correct Chad, but you don't have to worry about me, I know you're still getting over Fartin, so I won't bother you!"

"Is that the real reason?" In asked.

"Not really," He answered. "I just want a challenge, and none of you are ready to face me!"

"Cocky son of a bitch!" Ivysaur yelled. "Take this!" He fired his razor leaf attack at the man. The man simply put out his right hand and deflected the attack right back at Ivysaur! Ivysaur blocked the attack by using his vine whip attack!

"You can't beat me!" The man said. He twirled his wrist around, and made a vine wrap around Ivysaur's neck, strangling him!

"Ivysaur!" Vinny yelled. He grabbed the vine and tried to take it off, but his psychic grasps were too strong.

"Umbreon, shadow ball attack!" I yelled. Umbreon gathered dark energy at the man. The attack struck him, knocking him down. He let go of his grasp on Ivysaur. He coughed due to the strangulation.

"Thanks Chad!" He gasped. "I won't tell anybody about the hug after all!" he joked.

"If you're so strong, then how come Umbreon was able to knock you down!"? The man stood up and brushed himself off.

"I knew the attack was coming, and decided to let it hit me, just to check how strong you are!" He explained. "Obviously you aren't as strong as I thought you were, considering that was a critical hit!" I flinched a little. He raised his hand and pushed his hand slightly forward. Umbreon was suddenly struck in the face and knocked back at my side!

"But Umbreon is a dark type!" Vinny yelled. "How could that attack hurt him let alone faint him!"

"Psychic attacks don't hurt dark types," He agreed. "But that attack was simply a rush of air, focused into one single point!" Raising both of his hands to his side, he yelled, "Allow me to demonstrate more clearly!" A tornado circled around us, picking up some dust and dirt. We were able to see air come out of the tornado and strike us! I was struck across the back, while Vinny was hit by an uppercut to his chin! We were knocked to the ground, aching with pain.

"Gather a few of your gym badges and resume your quest as if nothing ever happened," He ordered us. "When the time is right, I will challenge you and hopefully break a sweat next time!" With that said, he disappeared using the teleport attack!"

"Vinny! Chad! Ivysaur, Umbreon!" We heard Gary yell. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just a flesh wound!" Vinny joked.

"What was that weird dust storm?" Derek asked. We stood up, and we explained what happened. Derek's Rhyhorn broke out of his Pokeball all of a sudden, and he looked at his deceased brothers. He let out a cry that would make a Blissey sad. Derek returned him, and we knew that we had to do as told.

**Derek's POV**

After Rhyhorn's crying, I really didn't pay much attention to what Chad and Vinny said after all. I was going to get revenge for Rhyhorn, even if I had to die doing it!

"Let's go!" I yelled.

"Where?" Kelsey asked.

"Let's heal our Pokemon, and then find that bastard!" I explained. "I'm sure we can take him down if we all work together!"

"No, we can't," Chad, said in a grave tone. "I know who that guy is, I've heard stories about him. He's known as the Bandit Prophet, one of the strongest men in the Bandits. Even before he was turned into a Pokemon he's had psychic powers, strong enough to kill Fartin!"

"What?!" I asked in shock. "No human that's strong!"

"It's true. And how much power do you think he has now since he's a Pokemon?" Chad asked rhetorically. "I've heard he's killed a school of rampaging Gyarados in less than a minute."

"Then… how can we beat him?" I asked.

"We have to follow his orders for now," Chad said. "We'll have to become stronger than he is, but we still have collect badges!"

"I can't believe you're going to just drop down and die!" I burst. "I'll find and kill him myself!" I sent out my Marshtomp and walked off.

"Umbreon, quick attack!" I turned around and saw Umbreon crash into Marshtomp with incredible speed!

"What did you do that for!" Kelsey asked.

"Marshtomp, water gun attack!" Marshtomp fired a stream of water at Umbreon, but Umbreon disappeared, reappeared behind Marshtomp, and knocked him out! In recalled him, and just stared at Chad.

"If my weakened Umbreon managed to beat your Marshtomp, then how do you expect to beat the Prophet when he easily took out Umbreon with one hit?" I froze. I had to become stronger, but I swore to myself to make him pay!

Preview:

Vinny: It's finally time to fight for our third badge!

Derek: Let me handle this one!

Kelsey: Maybe you shouldn't battle…

Gary: Next episode of Generation V; Blind Judgment

A.N.: It is I, the newly christened BlackEcho17 (BE17 for short)! Did you like the movie? How about this chapter? What was your favorite chapter? What's your favorite colour? Can I have more Coffee? Can I, can I, please?


	42. Blind Judgment!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Pestid Saga

Episode 42, Blind Judgment

I slept alone, in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Pestid City. Luckily I didn't have to take care of the Pestid rampage, and I continued to sleep peacefully through it. I decided to stay here for the day, and then get ready to leave. Suddenly, I felt a presence outside. I awoke, and stood up, already having a Pokeball in hand.

"Knock knock!" The man said. He had a dark cloak surrounding him, but by the voice I could tell he was an old man, even though he was trying to hide it. "Is anyone home?" He raised a hand and a brilliant flash of light illuminated the entire area. My eyes strained, but I could tell he was someone good. He looked at me with slight curiosity.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I guess I woke the little baby!"

"I'll ask again; who are you?" I asked, with a more demanding voice.

"My name isn't any of your concern right now!" He said. He was starting to anger me!

"I've had enough of this! Go Houndour!" I yelled. My dark/fire type stared at the old man ahead of us, and charged with a take down attack! The man held up his hand, and pushed his palm forward. I realized what this was!

"Houndour, jump aside!" I yelled. Houndour did as ordered, and the movement of air rushed right past Houndour.

"Flamethrower attack!" I yelled. Houndour opened his mouth, and a blast of flames came from his mouth! The man held his hand up, outstretched his index and middle fingers, and twirled them around in a swirly motion. The flames created a small fire tornado, and the attack was sent flying back at Houndour! Houndour was hit by the attack, and fainted.

"Houndour, return!" I called out. "Time for Aron!" My steel/rock type stood, ready to charge at the man!

"Take down attack!" I yelled. Aron quickly ran at the man, with surprising speed.

"My my… that's some speed," The old man praised.

"I gave my Aron special medicine to improve his speed," I explained. "I figured I'd get rid of his worst stat!" Aron smashed into the man, but he didn't budge!

"Barrier!" He announced, knocking on an invisible wall. "Your Aron won't hurt me!"

"Aron, return!" I yelled. "Go Haunter!" I yelled. Haunter was my last hop to beat this mysterious person, and I could tell he wanted to kill me, but I wasn't sure why yet.

"Haunter, shadow ball attack!" I yelled. Haunter gathered ghost energy attack with his mind, and created an orb of black energy. He launched it at the man, and the man held up both hands, and the shadow ball attack stopped in mid-air!

"What's going on here?" I yelled.

"Shadow ball might me a ghost attack, but with proper focus and power, I can do this!" He yelled. The shadow ball attack suddenly became larger and larger! He launched it at Haunter, knocking him out with his own attack!

"HAUNTER!" I yelled. He was in his solidified form, so I picked him up to protect him from further harm.

"It's a shame that ghost type attacks are super effective against ghost Pokemon," He said. "Then again, it wouldn't have made much of a difference even it was not very effective!"

"What do you want with me?" I asked angrily. "I don't even know who you are!"

"Yes, but according to my prophesy, you will help cast a dark shadow upon what we Bandits stand for," He explained. "But I'm not going to kill you like you think I am, I just want you to deliver this message to your friends!"

"What friends?" I asked, even though I knew whom he was talking about.

"I wouldn't play dumb if I were you," He warned. "I don't like that very much!"

"Whoopdy fucking doo!" I yelled. "Just tell me your name, then I'll deliver your message!"

"Well, figuring I'll be the last person you'll ever truly see again in your life, my name's Alan!"

"What do you mean, 'It's the last thing I'll ever see!'" He snapped his fingers, and my eyes started to dim! They felt like they were set on fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled, covering my eyes in a useless attempt to keep the pain from my eyes.

"That won't help, I've targeted your occipital lobe, and you won't ever be able to see again!" With that said, I heard him teleport away, and I was left in darkness, without a clue where I was…

**Derek's POV**

"We're here," Vinny announced. "Pestid City gym."

"So who's gonna battle, Derek, Gary, or Chad?" Kelsey asked.

"Count me out; there's only one gym leader I'm interested in, and that gym won't be for a while," Chad said.

"So it's Derek or Gary," Ivysaur said.

"I'll go," I announced.

"Hold on, I want to battle!" Gary protested. "This is an insect gym, and most of my Pokemon are flying types!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Hold on!" Kelsey yelled. "That's not very fair!" I smirked.

"Eleven of one of my best Pokemon's friends getting slain isn't very fair because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time isn't very fair either," I said, telling everyone to shut up and let me battle. I saw Vinny whisper something to Kelsey, and she nodded.

"Excuse me, but are you coming in, or what?" A boy said. He had a light blue t-shirt and baggy yellow shorts. He had spiky light brown hair, and was holding a bug catching net. "Because if all you're gonna do is stand around here all day, I'm gonna ask you all to leave!"

"Lets go," I said, leading everyone in the gym. It was what you'd expect a bug type gym to be, a forest area with incredibly thick brush and bushes all over the place. The only thing that wasn't green or brown was the white Pokeball in the center of the arena.

"A group, huh?" The boy asked. "My name's Andy, so which one of you will be battling me for an insect badge?"

"I am," I said. I stepped forward towards the arena.

"This will be a three on three battle, with no switching in between battles, got that, you big oaf?"

"What?" I asked, shocked about his last statement.

"You heard me, I aint losin to a big punk like you!"

"And I thought Sneasel had a case of napoleonitus…" Ivysaur muttered.

"Anyway, lets battle!" He yelled. "Go Nincada!" A small, white insect stood before me.

"In that case, go Spearow!" I yelled. Spearow looked at his prey with a menacing glare.

"SPEAROW!" It crowed, terrifying Nincada.

"Don't be afraid of Spearow, use slash attack!" Andy ordered. Nincada charged at Spearow, hoping to slash at him, but Spearow started flying close to the ground and pecking at Nincada! Nincada ran around in circles, hoping to lose Spearow, but to no avail. Nincada fell unconscious, but Spearow picked Nincada up and threw him near Derek. Spearow flew in front of him, trying to say something.

"I know it's your first victory, but you still can't eat your opponent," Derek scolded. Spearow put his head down in shame.

"But I'll tell you what, if you win the next match, then I'll let you eat all the food you can eat at the PokeCenter!" Derek suggested. Spearow, due to his high metabolism, hunger, and one-track mind, hopped up and down and turned to face Andy.

"You still can't beat my next Pokemon!" Andy cried. "Go Ninjask!" The bug/flying Pokemon hovered into the air, flying to the side all of a sudden in jerky motions.

"Spearow, peck attack!" I yelled. Spearow flew at his foe, but Ninjask flew behind Spearow, and slashed him across his back three times, and one time across his wing! Spearow, due to his injured wing, was unable to fly!

"Ninjask, finish him off right after you use agility!" Ninjask flew around, increasing his speed dramatically!

"How's he getting so fast?" Vinny asked.

"Speed boost." I explained. "Ninjask has a special ability that increases his speed the longer he battles."

"So Andy's just showing off right now?"

"Yep."

"SHUT UP!" Andy burst. "Ninjask, finish him off with slash!"

"Spearow, mirror move now!" I quickly spat out. Spearow's speed increased a bit, catching Ninjask off guard and giving Spearow a chance to dodge the attack!

"Spearow, use peck attack!" I yelled. Instead, Spearow's wing suddenly left a slash mark on Ninjask's back!

"The aerial ace attack!" Kelsey said.

"I didn't know Spearow could use that attack!" I said in shock. _Maybe Spearow's not that useless after all._ "Spearow, finish him off with another aerial ace attack!" Spearow did so, with that attack, Ninjask fainted.

"Return!" Andy yelled angrily. "It's time for my best Pokemon!"

"I'm guessing that would be Shedinja," I said as a statement, not a question.

"You have common sense after all," The brat mocked.

"Anyway, return Spearow!" I recalled my victorious Spearow, letting him rest. "Go Rhyhorn!" My monstrous ground/rock type looked slightly angry, and made Andy a little intimidated.

"I give up!" He yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not the gym leader here, I'm just a student!" He yelled. "I don't want to lose!"

"That's right!" a man from behind yelled. He was wearing the same type of clothes as Andy and even had a matching haircut!

"Andy, that's the fourth time this week you've tried to take over my gym while I was out on my lunch-break this week!"

"I'm sorry teacher Andy Sr.!" he apologized. "What will be my punishment?"

"Your punishment is to win this battle," He replied. "If you want to become gym leader, than I'm giving you the chance."

"But teacher…"

"No 'buts'. If you really want to know what's it like to become gym leader, then it's your turn to have your ass on the line!" He looked over at Gary "Pardon my language, please."

"Shedinja, solar beam attack!" Andy suddenly yelled.

"Rhyhorn, hyper beam attack!" I yelled. The hyper beam struck Shedinja, and fainted him. With that one hit, Rhyhorn and I won the battle. Not to mention my Spearow, who showed an unexpected show of strength.

"I'm sorry teacher!" Andy yelled.

"I thought Andy was too weak to be gym leader," Gary said.

"Correct, but since Andy was a temporary gym leader, you still win the insect badge." Andy Sr. handed over the insect badge, which was silver and in the shape of a beetle and I pinned it on my shirt, like I would in the marines.

"Thank you, sir!" I said, giving him a little salute.

"You're welcome, Derek," He replied. "Now, Andy will have to clean this entire gym ten times, so please leave so he can get to work." We nodded, and left.

"How can you clean a gym full of grass?" Vinny asked.

"I think that's the point," I answered.

"Well, I think someone's lightened up a bit!" Gary teased.

"Yeah, well it was sort of a mood swing, I guess, will you forgive me?" I asked, holding out my hand. Gary shook it.

"Let's go to the PokeCenter, I got a promise to fulfill with a bird!" I said.

**Hunter's POV**

I don't know how I managed to travel to the PokeCenter, but I found a way. A few muggers came to stop me, but my Aron took care of them. When I got there, battered and bruised from the constant tripping and falling, the entire lobby went quiet.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" I heard Nurse Joy ask. I turned to the direction of the voice. I tripped and fell, but I managed to get over to the counter.

"I'm looking for a bunch of kids traveling together," I said, as I held out my Pokeballs to her, signaling for her to heal them. She put them into the machine, and healed them. "They're traveling with an Ivysaur. Have you seen them?"

"They just entered, sir."

"I turned around to where I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hunter?" I heard them all say in unison.

"Yeah?" I asked, as if I was perfectly fine. "What do you want?"

I heard footsteps come towards me. "Your eyes…" I heard Gary say. "What happened?"

"I ran into a really nice guy, I lost to him and he took away my eyesight," I answered like it was nothing.

"I'm guessing the Bandit prophet did that," Chad said.

"Yeah, he said his name was Alan, and he told me to give you this message; 'When you gather more than eight badges, then come back to Pestid City. Go to the same place as the Rhyhorn fell and I will come.'"

"Eight badges?" Kelsey asked skeptically. "Why does he want us to become stronger?"

"Beats the hell out of me, I'm just a messenger boy."

"Well, let's get our Pokemon healed and we'll spend the night here, then we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," Chad said.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"Sorry, but all things considered, you can't!" Gary said. "You'll only give him a handicap!" I held up a Pokeball, and opened it, to reveal Haunter.

"Haunter, do you think you can use skill swap to change conditions?"

"Haunter," It replied. It grabbed my eyes. Suddenly, I could see again! It was through the strange eyes of a Haunter, but it was still seeing, nonetheless. I saw Haunter's eyes completely fade away, making him the blind one. He held up his thumb, saying everything was all right, and I returned him to his Pokeball.

"This will get me around for the time being, and I'm probably as strong as all of you are, so will you let me travel with you now?" We all exited the PokeCenter, and headed for the hotel. Tomorrow we would set out for our next quest…

Preview:

Vinny: Luckily Toxan City isn't too far away.

Chad: Only about a week away.

Hunter: Then let's get a move on!

Gary: Next time; GV 43, On the Road Again!


	43. On the Road Again!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Venom Saga

Episode 43, On the Road Again…

"I'd like to buy some medicine," I said to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but your eyes look a little bit funny, are you sure you're okay?" Before I left the PokeCenter, I took a little look at my eyes. They were red-rimmed, and my eyes were black, with white pupils. I got a look from a lot of people, but to be perfectly honest, I didn't give a shit about what they thought. I'd like to see them try to travel being blind all of a sudden.

"I'm okay," I said, suppressing slight annoyance. About everyone that saw me asked that. "You could just say I saw a ghost!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Where were we supposed to go again?" I asked. Ivysaur and Kelsey sweat dropped.

"We're supposed to make sure we have all the supplies we need before we head out to Toxan City!" Kelsey explained. "It's only a week away, but the trainers on the way are pretty tough!"

"Well, Ivysaur and I can handle anybody who comes our way, right Ivysaur?" Ivysaur nodded.

"Damn right!" He replied. "Ever since Fartin, I've had this urge to battle a lot!"

"You must be rubbing off Vinny!" Kelsey explained.

"Shut up!" Ivysaur yelled.

"No, I'm serious!" She continued. "Pokemon naturally have similar personalities when they are around their trainer for a certain amount of time!"

"Lets just check everything already," I said eagerly. "I've got a present for you and all ofthe other Pokemon!"

**Chad's POV**

"Marshtomp, water gun attack!" Derek yelled. Marshtomp yelled. He fired a jet stream from his mouth.

"Vaporeon, dodge it!" I countered. Vaporeon ran to the side, and ran at Marshtomp, using the quick attack. Marshtomp was sent backwards about five feet.

"Mud shot!" Derek ordered. "Marshtomp fired a blast of mud from his mouth, but Vaporeon let out his own water gun attack to counter the mud shot attack! The two attacks collided, budging to either side every couple of seconds.

"Now!" I yelled. Vaporeon stopped his water gun attack, ducked to the side and ran at Marshtomp. Her tail slammed Marshtomp, and he fell, beaten enough for one day.

"Return!" Derek said. Marshtomp was zapped back into his Pokeball.

"Marshtomp put up a pretty good fight, but he might have one if he didn't fight like he did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you tried to copy your opponent's style of fighting, and my style honestly doesn't go well with you or any of your Pokemon."

"I get it now," Derek said. "Let's go back to the PokeCenter!" We walked off to the PokeCenter, but our Pokedex's (I bet you forgot we had those) started chirping! We opened them to see the letters "SOS". It then showed a part of the town map, telling us where to go!

"Someone must be in trouble!" Derek yelled. We ran off to the direction of the Pokedex. _I have a feeling there's more to this…_

**Gary's POV**

I finally saw Vinny, Kelsey, and Ivysaur walk towards me. It was about time!

"Hey Gary, did you do what I asked?" Vinny greeted. I nodded.

"Chad and Derek are supposed to be here any minute," I answered.

"What's this about?" Kelsey asked.

"Don't you think we should stop calling our Pokemon by their race, and not their own name?" Vinny asked.

"You want to nickname our Pokemon?" Kelsey asked in surprise. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Well, I read in a book once that nicknamed Pokemon happen to show more respect for their trainer and help be recognized by other trainers!"

"NO WAY!" Ivysaur and Kelsey gasped. "YOU ACTUALLY READ A BOOK BEFORE?" Vinny sighed.

"I should have known that was coming…"

"Here they are!" I announced. Chad and Derek ran up to us, and looked around.

"What's the emergency?" Chad asked. Vinny told him his plan. After getting an angry sermon from Derek, and a verbal abuse form Chad, they forgave Vinny and went to the name rater and registered our newly christened named Pokemon (Actually, the name rater doesn't do squat about our Pokemons' names. He'll say they're great no matter what name you think of).

(Note: I'll have the Pokemons' nicknames on my Profile Page if you ever forget)

Vinny's Pokemon: (Ivysaur insisted in keeping his name), Double-Cross the Heracross, Freedom the Butterfree, Shell-Shocker the Wartortle, Charmer the Charmeleon, Static E. the Electrike, Blade the Scizor.

Kelsey's Pokemon: Cinder the Quilava, Beauty the Beautifly, Amphere the Flaafy, Jaws the Totodile, Mineral the Onix, Furry the Furret.

Chad's Pokemon: Nightfall the Umbreon, Sunrise the Espeon, Brushfire the Flareon, Storm the Jolteon, Torrent the Vaporeon, Mystery the Misdreavus.

Derek's Pokemon: Marsh the Marshtomp, Forrest the Grovyle, Blazer the Torchic, Fearless the Spearow, Stampede the Rhyhorn, Muscle the Machop.

Gary's Pokemon: Sparky the Pikachu (I know it's copyrighted, but I have a good lawyer), Hurricane the Pidgeotto, Claw the Corphish, Assassin the Sneasel, Deathwing the Skarmory (He loved it), Poly the Porygon.

Hunter's Pokemon: Specter the Haunter, Darkfire the Houndour, Hawkeye the Swellow, Venom the Nidorino, Rex the Larvitar, Argon the Aron, Scavenger the Wingull. Surprisingly enough, Hunter already nicknamed his Pokemon when he left to get our medicine!

All of our Pokemon were happy to have new names, making them different from the rest of the world. We recalled our Pokemon with smiles across our faces, and left Pestid City, the city of nightmares!

**Chad's POV**

"So, Gary will be going for the next badge, I'm guessing?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup!" He replied. "I'm finally gonna show you all the extra training I did, I bet I'm better than all of you, Kelsey!"

"Really?" She asked. "Would you like to find that out for sure?"

"Yeah!" Suddenly, we heard a noise from behind! An old man appeared from nowhere!

"Who're you?" Hunter asked. The old man chuckled. He was wearing a magician's clothes, except an unusually large hat. He must have some rabbits in there, or something.

"Ha ha ha…" He said in an all too familiar voice. "I'm none other than the Bandit Prophet, Alan!" He lifted up his hand and knocked Ivysaur back a few feet.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed. Ivysaur was hurled through the air, and landed with a plop. Ivysaur shook off the dizziness, and charged at Alan. Alan simply lifted up his hand and knocked him away telepathically.

"Go, Nightfall!" I cried. My dark type stood, ready for battle! "You're not Alan, I know you're just faking it!" Alan took a few steps backward.

"If I'm not Alan, then I wouldn't be able to do this!" Suddenly, Hunter's backpack flew off his back and hit Gary in the face! Gary was levitated in the air, and he rammed into Derek, head first in the gut! Kelsey and Vinny's head bumped into each other, and then they were thrown into a couple of nearby trees, knocking them out! Gary stood up, rubbed his head, and Derek got up, and looked rather mad.

"Excuse me Chad, but I would like to handle this faker," Hunter calmly replied. There was one difference in his voice, though. He spoke in a raspier tone, serious and deadly all in one. He lifted up his Pokeball and his Houndour appeared.

"Maybe you have your Pokemon battle Darkfire, instead of hiding it in your hat!"

"WHAT!" Alan replied. "I have no Pokemon in my hat, and I'll prove it!" He took off his hat, to reveal nothing on his head.Hunter made a flicking action. The hat suddenly flew out of his hand, and a Natu was revealed!

"Oh no…" He replied. "My plan…"

"Darkfire, flamethrower attack!" He yelled. The dark/fire type opened his mouth, and released a fury of flames on the imposter, burning him alive!

"Go Torrent!" I yelled. "Water gun attack!" Vaporeon doused the man with water, but you could easily see the burn marks on him. He stared at Hunter, with obvious fear in his eyes, and teleported away.

"Why'd you let him get away?" Hunter yelled. I walked over to him and whispered. "There's no need to kill him, Hunter. Besides, the trainers you see over there really don't need to see anymore deaths for the time being!" He came close to my ear.

"No wonder you lost, Chad!" He mocked. "You've become soft!" I looked at him coldly, though they weren't his real eyes, I could see something in him. Something latent. Suddenly, his eyes turned different. They were slightly softer, and he looked down in shame.

"Let's wake the two up, and hurry on!" He yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Gary asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We woke Ivysaur, Vinny, and Kelsey up, and we traveled on, ready to deal with our next adventure. But I couldn't find out something about Hunter. It was if he had an alter ego or something. I wondered if this would help us, or hurt us…

Preview:

Vinny: We're already here in Toxan City!

Gary: Yes! It's finally time to show my stuff!

Kelsey: Wait, who're these clowns?

Vinny: Next time on Generation V episode 44, Super Hero showdown!

A.N.: Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I meant this to be a filler episode more than anything else. I decided to the little action scenes at the last minute (After all, this is an action/adventure). Anyway, I'll be posting some new things on my profile page: the Pokemons' nicknames, the Pokemons' genders.

Extra Preview:

Vinny: You think you've seen it all? Well boy have I got a message for you!

Derek: You can see the actual beginning of Generation V!

Kelsey: And how we all met and enrolled in the academy!

Curtis: And I'm in this too!

Vinny, Derek, and Kelsey: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Episodes 45, 46, and 47 will be about the very beginning of Generation V. And for even more good news, I'm redoing Episodes one through ten of Generation V! That's right! There will be scenes taken out, scenes put in, and Alternate scenes! (Think of this as a two-disk DVD with special features!) Boy, I've got a lot of work ahead of me, so I better stop babbling and get to work!


	44. Super Hero Showdown!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. All original characters are mine and I will summon a power far greater than my own if they are not… my attorney (Or not)!

Generation V

Venom Saga

Episode 44, Super Hero Showdown!

These trainers fight for the common good of the city they protect. These trainers will not hesitate to throw their lives away for the city, either. To many they are considered to be super heroes, giving trainers an idea. Soon many trainers suited up and became a super hero, protecting the city from harm. Unfortunately, when there is light, there is also a shadow…

"This is Wisteria City, the town closest to Toxan City!" Kelsey said. "We can spend the night here, and then go there by bus tomorrow!" She said, looking at Chad, who simply nodded his head.

"Awww man!" Gary complained. "But I wanted to battle the gym leader by the end of the day!" I walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"You don't always get want you want!" I sung, annoying Gary. "You—" That's when his little fist hit me in the nose.

"I got what I wanted now!" Gary replied. "By the way, please don't ever sing again!"

"Sorry," I said nasally, holding my nose to prevent the blood.

"We entered the town gates, and we saw a man holding a large sack running towards us!

"Stop that man!" A police officer said. "He's a bank robber!"

"Out of my way kiddos!" He yelled, holding up a gun. "I'd love to shoot ya, but I'm sorta in a hurry!" We stepped out of his path, but he still tripped on Ivysaur's vine.

"Nice one," I praised.

"No problem." Ivysaur replied. The police officer came to us, and looked us over thoroughly.

"Are you kids trainers?" He asked, skeptical of Ivysaur being outside of his Pokeball.

"Yes we are, sir!" I held up my badge I received from Mr. Carlston, and he nodded.

"Well then, I'll just take this guy to the police station and read him his rights!" He walked over to grab the robber, but he swung his bag full of money on top of the policeman's head, knocking him out! The policeman slumped to the ground, out cold! He held up his gun, and aimed it toward us!

"Now I'll show you brats not to trip me again!" He yelled.

"NOT SO FAST CRIMINAL!" We heard a voice from above. A man with a parachute came down, yelling, "Give up or prepare to face the consequences of Heroman!"

"Heroman?" Kelsey laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have my real eyes, or they'd be dead from looking at this person!" Hunter added. They both ended up failing to suppress their laughter. It was true. He was wearing tacky black spandex with a white "H" on his chest. He also had on a black cape, and a ski mask, just like the robber was wearing!

"Who're you?" The robber asked.

"I'm the great superhero Heroman!" He yelled, his fist touching his hands. "Prepare to go to jail!" The robber laughed.

"You look more of a nut than I do!" He laughed. "They'd probably lock you up in a white room!"

"SHUT UP!" Heroman yelled. "I DON"T LOOK THAT BAD!"

"Actually, you do sir," Derek said with a smile on his face. "He was trying his best not to laugh.

"Excuse me, but is that the way to treat someone who just saved your lives?" He scolded.

"Don't worry, the gun's not loaded, so he couldn't hurt us even if he tried!" Hunter replied. The robber froze.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"I have a Haunter's eyes, remember?" He said. "I can see things my regular eyes can't, giving me a weak x-ray vision!"

"Remind me to thank you later!" I said. I looked down at my grass type buddy; he had a blank look of confusion on his face. "Vine whip attack!" Ivysaur snapped out of his trance, and whipped the robber with his vines. He fell over, and was out cold himself, throwing the bag of stolen money into the air. I caught the money, and Heroman pressed a button on his watch. A helicopter came down, throwing a ladder onto the ground. Heroman grabbed the money, climbed up the ladder, and yelled, "I'm going to take this money back to the bank, so you kids can go now!" Confused, we nodded and walked into the city.

"Finally, time for some R&R!" Ivysaur said, plopping down on the bed at our hotel room. "I'm just gonna take a nap right now!"

"Hey, no pets on the bed!" I teased.

"Fuck you." He replied playfully.

"Whatever," I said, plopping down right next to him. I laid back; ready to take a nap.

"It's been a weird day so far," I said, bringing up a conversation.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about the Prophet douche bag!" He replied.

"I forgot about all about him, but I guess I really don't know how powerful he truly is, or if that was his true power…"

"Well, if we train hard enough, we could beat him!"

"Yeah, but I don't think he was in his more powerful Pokemon form when he fought us!"

"So the great Vinny admits defeat after all!" He mocked.

"I'm not saying that, what I mean is that we have to train even harder than normal!" I put my shoes back on. "Let's go out to train!" Ivysaur gulped, and reluctantly followed me out the door.

"Attack that boulder Ivysaur!" I yelled. Ivysaur pulled out his vines and whipped the boulder, not even chipping it.

"Can we stop this, the skin on my vines are starting to peel off!" He complained.

"Then we'll just have to make them tougher, don't we?" I suggested. "Attack again!"

"I wouldn't do that If I were you," someone said from behind. Hunter was standing behind me, watching my Ivysaur's training. "There's a difference from toughening up your body, and torturing it!" Ivysaur immediately nodded.

"Well, I guess we could take a break…" I said.

"Besides, hitting a boulder won't do anything good!" He explained. "Boulders don't move, Alan will. Besides, boulders don't reflect attacks back at you or choke you with your own vines!"

"Then what do you purpose we do?" I asked.

"Follow me."

We entered a part of the grass that said "restricted" on it.

"Sometimes you can find some Kadabra, Kirlia, or even your occasional Grumpig around here somewhere." He explained. "Those are the types you should be ready for."

"But they don't even stand a chance against Alan!" I argued.

"Yes but psychic type Pokemon can be very hard to beat. Few Pokemon have a type that they have a type advantage against and they can easily teleport away from the really powerful attacks. On top of that, most have great speed and a high special attack that gives them a chance for a first hit victory!" All of this information seemed to send chills up my spine. _Hunter's our enemy, so why is he treating us like this? _I thought to myself.

"But still, I think this is a little more complicated than that, after all, they don't use that air rush attack that hen often uses!"

"That'll be easy to defeat once you know the trick to it!" He said. "You can leave that attack for me!"

"How will you do that?" I asked.

"It's a little attack I'm trying to have my Nidorino master!"

**Chad's POV**

"Where are Vinny and Hunter?" Kelsey asked.

"They've been gone for about four hours now!" Gary said.

"We haven't checked the forest yet!" Derek said. "Let's all go check it out!"

"No," I said. "Derek and Gary, stay at the PokeCenter, if they're doing some extra training, we don't want to miss them. Kelsey and I will search the forest."

"Let's go!" Kelsey said. We ran towards the forest area.

**Vinny's POV**

"I'm beat!" Ivysaur announced. "I really need to take a nap zzz…"

"Well, let's see, we took out a total of six Ralts, a Kirlia, and an Abra!" I said. "That's four Pokemon each, so we really didn't get much experience!"

"Battling wild Pokemon isn't really as easy as it looks, you really need patience, and lots of free time!" Hunter explained, continuing to pet his victorious Houndour.

"Two things I don't have…" I muttered. Suddenly, we heard some laughing from far away!

"You hear that?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, lets check it out!" I woke up Ivysaur, and the four of us traveled towards the laughter. We saw the robber from before, the policeman, and Heroman sitting around a fire, splitting up the bag of stolen cash!

"That was so easy!" The robber laughed.

"Too bad those kids got in the way, though!" The policeman said.

"Don't worry, I switched bags and left the old bag behind so that one kid with the Ivysaur will be blamed for it, since he did grab the bag and got his fingerprints on it and all!"

"Ingenious!"

"Do I know how to improvise or what?"

"Yeah, you must have thought through every little thing!" I leaped out of the brush I was hiding behind.

"Bet you didn't expect me!" I yelled, but suddenly, I fell in a pitfall!

"What did you say, brat?" Heroman yelled. "I can't hear you since you're trapped in that big hole! I guess I thought everything through after all!"

"Umm… Heroman?" I heard the Policeman say. I heard a grunt and then a thump.

"Rex, Darkfire, take down attack!"

"Go Double-Cross!" I yelled. I hopped on my bug/fighting type and he flew me out of the pitfall! I saw Hunter's Larvitar and Houndour ram into the robber. He was knocked out and all that was left was Heroman!

"It's time for you to go down!" I yelled. "Double-Cross, horn attack!" Heracross charged in, but we heard a loud noise from above. We saw the helicopter fly in and also saw the machine gun attached to the sides! It fired randomly, aiming for all moving targets!

"Double-Cross, return!" I called out, and then I ran for it! I saw Heroman yelling to watch where he was aiming, and saw the bullets pass right through his chest and head. He fell lifeless, and obviously died.

"Let's go Vinny!" Hunter yelled.

"We have to find a way to get rid of that chopper!" I yelled. I held up a Pokeball, but Hunter grabbed my arm.

"Now's not the time, dammit!" He yelled. He let go and we ran!

**Kelsey's POV**

I heard the firing and the sound of the chopper, as we got closer.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's Heroman's backup," Chad replied.

"How do you know it's him?" I asked.

"He seemed a little fishy to me, and my gut didn't trust him."

"You're right, after all, what hero likes the color black?" Chad looked a little offended.

"I'll let that go for now…" suddenly, two figures emerged from behind the trees and bumped into us!

"OW!" Vinny yelled, rubbing his nose.

"You should really watch where you're going!" I scolded, rubbing my forehead.

"Excuse me, but that pretty black thing is not a exactly a harmless Murkrow, so could we really get moving!" Ivysaur interrupted.

"He's right!" Hunter replied. He held up a Pokeball. "I guess we have no choice but to fight it! Go Argon!" Hunter's Aron was zapped out of his Pokeball, and stared up at the chopper.

"We need a fast flying type that can stand a couple of bullets!" Hunter yelled. "I think Blade is the perfect choice!" Vinny nodded, but then his face turned into a frown.

"He may be part steel, but if he took some bullets, he'd be dead!" He replied.

"Go Mineral!" I yelled. Onix appeared out of his Pokeball, and looked up at the chopper.

"If you two won't stop arguing, Onix and I will take care of this!" I yelled. "Use rock slide attack!" Onix threw some boulders nearby at the chopper, but they all missed! The chopper fired at Onix! The bullets didn't hurt him badly, but he still writhed in pain!

"It's too high up!" Chad yelled. "If he was a little taller…"

"Go Blade!" Vinny yelled. "Fuck it!" He said. "Blade, you think you can get that Aron up there?" Blade nodded and grabbed Argon and flew up with surprising speed.

"Argon, keep using harden!" Hunter yelled Argon replied with a nod, and his skin hardened. Scizor dodged the rain of bullets, and managed to get behind the guns, and threw Argon at the propellers! Argon head butted them, breaking them off! The chopper fell and crashed, making a huge kaboom! Mineral's back caught Argon, and he slid down his back laughing.

"Argon, your head…" I pointed at the bloody forehead. I took out a compact mirror, and showed him his face. Argon looked confused for a second, but eventually noticed the blood.

"ARON!" He yelled for no apparent reason, running around in circles. Hunter sighed, and recalled his child-like Pokemon. I took a good look at Onix, and saw a few cracks in his rock skin. Touched one, and he winced in pain, but then had a look of concealed pain on his face. He was trying to impress me! I smiled and recalled him, knowing that he needed to go to the PokeCenter.

"Well, that was pretty easy!" Vinny said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're the one frozen in fear half the time!"

"I was just showing concern for my Pokemon!" He argued.

"Can we just get to the PokeCenter already?" Hunter asked angrily. We walked out of the forest, only to be stopped by the police!

"I say this again, the robber and the police officer are in cahoots with each other, dammit!" Vinny yelled. "Can't you get it right the first time?"

"Really, well we found your fingerprints on the bag of money, so obviously you were tied in this somehow!" The police officer yelled back.

"If you don't believe us, go to the Policeman and the robber out unconscious in the forest," Chad said. "I'm sure they'll wanna confess every word!" After all, the explosion of the helicopter has burned their precious money, and the chopper pilots have killed their precious Heroman.

"Okay, I'll look into it," He said. "Just one more question; who were the chopper pilots?"

"Who knows, they could have been the pilots from before turning on the three so they could have a larger share of the money."

"Or they could be after us," Hunter said. The then muttered, "Everyone else! Can't anyone just leave you the fuck alone? Even the fucking police morons-" Derek covered his mouth, leaving the rest of Hunter's words mumbled.

"We'll check it out right now!" The policeman said, with slight annoyance from Hunter's words in his voice. "You kids stay right here!" The policeman left, and we decided to run anyway. We'll have a lot of explaining to do when we become famous Pokemon trainers…

Vinny: Next time you'll finally see the real action-packed past of mine!

Derek: And mine!

Kelsey: Me too!

Vinny: And you'll also get to see a very rare Pokemon as well!

Curtis: Which I'll capture!

Chad: Next time on Generation V, Shadows of a Forgotten Past! Look forward to it please!

Ivysaur: This is gonna suck, cause you don't have the best Pokemon in the world! Me!

Everyone: SHUT UP!


	45. A Boy Named Vinny!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Episode 45, A Boy Named Vinny

The boy walked into the dark forest, hungry, cold, tired, sore, and lonely. He continued to run, trying to forget the past that he couldn't remember. The dark secrets that were revealed to him. But in the shadows he could not forget. His secret may be within himself, but the shadows would always be with him, haunting his subconscious mind, dragging him down into the dark abyss…

"Who am I?" The boy asked no one. He was at a young age of twelve, with no idea of anything. His mind was a mess, with holes on every thing he concentrated on. He struggled to even come up with a memory, because he had none. His clothes were practically rags, his feet bruised and bloody, and his fear was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. He didn't know what to be afraid of, and the mystery in itself scared him. He was alone, helpless, weak, and confused.

He heard a noise come from his side, he looked to see what it was, but it appeared to be nothing. He walked over to the area, trembling, but found nothing. He heard a growling from behind and saw a black and gray dog standing, looking very angry. His angry, ruby red eyes glared at him, causing the boy to tremble uncontrollably. He saw the creature, and a word appeared in his mind!

"M-Mi-Mightyena?" He asked, despite the fact that he knew the creature would not respond to that. He Mightyena walked slowly towards the boy, waiting to enjoy its foreign weak prey. It smelled odd to it, but it smelled afraid just the same. The Mightyena cornered the boy; with his fear so strong his legs gave out and then leaped! The boy closed his eyes, preparing for the pain, but heard the creature howl in pain! He opened his eyes to see a boy, maybe a couple years older than him, smack the Mightyena in the head with a thick branch!

"He's strong!" The boy said in amazement. The hero smacked the Mightyena on the head, and pointed towards an area away from the boy. The Mightyena, not wanting to get smacked in the head, ran off. The larger boy looked at the battered and bruised child.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The younger boy nodded. The boy looked him up and down. "No you're not, you look like you've been trampled by a herd of elephants!" He held out his hand, and pulled the boy up. "My name's Derek. Derek Pierce!" He asked the boy his own name, but he shrugged.

"I-I-I don't know what my name is…" He replied. "I don't even know where I am, or anything else about me for that matter!"

"Well, you know what everything else is, right? Like you know how to brush your teeth and all that other crap, right?" Derek asked. The boy nodded. "Well, I think I can help you out!" He pointed to an area of the forest. They ran over to see a large city, however, there wasn't a hint of smog from factories in sight!

"This is Pallet City," Derek said. "This is the city where I live!"

"Wow, it's so big!" The boy said. "I've only traveled to small villages!"

"Well, as far as Pokemon goes, Pallet City is the number one place to be!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'll have to explain that later!" He said. He started walking down the hill they were standing on. "Come on, I can get you some help at my house!" The two followed down a long pathway, but eventually reached Derek's house. The boy met his father, who looked exactly like Derek, but just bigger. He was a large man, and looked like he could have been breaking quarterbacks in half! Derek's father just stared at the boy, looking with concern and surprise on his face. It wasn't everyday that your son befriends an amnesiac child.

"Hello son," He said. "Umm… who's your… friend?"

"He doesn't have a name, dad," Derek explained. "He has amnesia." The boy nodded, slightly ashamed. "He needs some clothes, food, and a place to stay for a bit!"

"Now, you really shouldn't let strangers in the house!" He scolded. The boy realized what he meant, and looked down in sadness. "But I'll make an exception just this once!"

"Think you sir!" The boy yelled.

Several hours later, the boy was fed well (eating four servings!), and Derek and his father took him out to help him get some new clothes. They said he'd attract way too much attention if he went out in his rags, and the boy didn't doubt it. They entered the Wal-Mart, simply picked out some clothes that fit and the boy was now dressed in a gray t-shirt, with blue jeans and some nice, cheap white and red tennis shoes. They were about to exit the store, when-

"Excuse me, coming through!" A voice cried. It was a small man, about twenty running at the boy! He crashed into him, and the boy fell over. The man dropped a wallet, but continued to run from the store.

"Hey mister, you dropped this!" The boy yelled. The man couldn't hear him, and he turned around, only to have another person crash into him!

"Watch where you're going!" The voice said. It belonged to a girl about the boy's age with long, dark brown hair and dark, deep brown eyes. They fell on their butts, rubbing their foreheads. She then caught a glimpse of the wallet. "That's my wallet!"

"Wallet?" Derek asked. "But you're a girl!" The girl looked at Derek, anger obviously flashing in her eyes.

"I see, just because I'm a girl means I have to drag a purse around all the time!" She asked angrily. "I'll let you know that I don't use make-up or carry perfume around all the time! I'd rather carry a wallet since they're easier to carry, and they're harder to be pick pocketed from!"

"But in your case, you still got pick pocketed," Derek replied.

"You mean this wallet doesn't belong to that man?" The boy asked. He opened the wallet to see a student ID card. "Kelsey Richton, age 11, student of Pallet City elementary," He read.

"Excuse me, but do you go through everyone's wallets like that?" the girl named Kelsey asked angrily. It seemed that the only way she could speak was by yelling, which was starting to give the boy a headache. "I've never seen you around, who are you anyway?" Derek was about to reply, but the boy spoke up.

"I'm Vincent!" he said. He then covered his mouth as if he said something dirty. He remembered his name! "Hey! I remember my name!" He yelled with pure glee, jumping high into the air.

"Vincent, huh?" Derek asked. "That sounds too dumb. How about we call you Vinny?"

"Fine by me!" He yelled. He was too happy to even notice what Derek just said, but he just grabbed Derek and Kelsey's hand and started dancing around like a moron. "I'm Vinny! I'm Vinny!" Vinny eventually lost his balance, and toppled over on top each other. It was a puzzle of kids, and Vinny continued to burst with laughter. Derek joined in too, happy that his new friend was happy, and Kelsey, still confused, laughed out of the pure stupidity of the situation.

Eventually they noticed everyone in the store looked at them. They stood up, faces as red as cherries. The four left the Wal-Mart, probably never to enter again.

"So you're in the fifth grade?" Vinny asked, and Kelsey nodded.

"Next year I'll be entering the Pokemon Academy!" She said proudly.

"Well, I'll be entering the Academy next year, too," Derek said. "I've already passed grade school, but I'm taking a year to unwind and relax before I start my training to become a Pokemon trainer."

"Then I'll go to that school too!" Vinny said. "I'll be a trainer and we can all hang out together at school!"

"All things considered, you can't kid," Mr. Pierce said. "You have to have passed the fifth grade, and I don't really think you've had a day of school in your life!"

"Well, there has to be some way I can enter!" Vinny protested.

"Well, there is one way…" Kelsey said. "But you probably wouldn't be able to do it anyway!"

"How?" Vinny asked.

"There is this boy I know, his name is Thomas Canin. He's about thirteen years old, but he is starting the academy next year like the rest of us, but he's expected to have the top grades in the Pokemon battling division."

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"His father owns the VPA, and he practically lives there, always playing either the computer or other players!"

"VPA?" Vinny asked.

"Virtual Pokemon Arcade." Mr. Pierce explained. "It's like having a Pokemon battle but with fake Pokemon."

"Why do people fight with Pokemon?" Vinny asked. Derek and his father sweat dropped, and Kelsey just had a face of slight annoyance on her face.

"The reason Pokemon battle with us is a mystery, but many Pokemon enjoy having friendly fights, or a Pokemon battle," Kelsey explained. "It started ever since the first days Pokemon were discovered, but those fights probably saved the human race from large wars, though.

"Why's that?"

"Because, long ago, the region of Johto and the region where we live in right now, Kanto, had a legal dispute that eventually turned out to bring great violence. Instead of going to war and wasting thousands of deaths just to prove a point, they had the two best trainers from each of their countries fight. That took place about 185 years ago!"

"The story of the Supreme Champion," Mr. Pierce said.

"Yes," Kelsey nodded. "The Supreme Champion was a powerful trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. He traveled across the world, gathering powerful Pokemon worldwide, and beating all the gym leaders. But most of all he had a kind heart, unlike most celebrities now a days. Well, Ash Ketchum and a Johto trainer by the name of Chris Silver fought a Pokemon battle. The match ended up with Kanto losing because Ash threw the fight at the very end. His Pikachu was about to finish off the opposing Lugia, who was weakened already by his Charizard, Sceptile, and Crawdaunt. Lugia was about to be finished, but Ash ordered his Pikachu to stop. Lugia managed to faint Pikachu with a weak attack and win. He wasn't the best trainer around, but he was the most kindest people have ever known!"

Mr. Pierce started to laugh. Kelsey asked him what was so funny.

"It's nothing, it's just that my grandfather once told me that the argument was the presidents of Johto and Kanto were arguing about what tasted better, oran berries or sitrus berries. The media got the argument out and a riot broke out in Saffron City while at the same moment a riot broke out in Goldenrod City. After that chaos ensued!"

"So they almost went to war because of berries?" Vinny asked, confused. "What kind of morons would to that?"

"Politicians…" He replied.

"Well, this guy Thomas Canin will probably be at the VPA, so you're gonna have to prove your abilities by beating him in a virtual battle!" Kelsey said, bringing the conversation back to its original topic.

"All right, then lets go right now!" Vinny said, standing up. "I'll battle him as soon as I get there!"

"Do you even know how to battle?" Derek asked.

"Not even a clue!" Vinny replied. Everyone sweat dropped. "But I know I can beat this guy! He can't be too tough, can he?"

"You've no idea…" Kelsey answered. The three kids left Derek's house in search of the VPA, and to battle Thomas Canin in a VPA battle.

"So, who's my next victim?" Thomas cockily said. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders, and white t-shirt and shorts. You could practically put a cocky smile in his eyes. At first glance you'd think he's an ass hole, and his attitude wouldn't change your opinion.

"I'll go!" Vinny yelled. "I wanna enter the academy so I'm gonna beat you!"

"Kid, you I'm pretty sure you won't beat me, and you really don't look like the Pokemon trainer type!"

"Well, at least I don't look like a girl with that stupid long hair!" Vinny replied. It was a weak comeback, and Thomas didn't exactly break down in tears.

"Well, are we gonna battle or not?" He asked. "I'm sure I've got better opponents waiting for me!"

"Umm…" Vinny looked through a list of currently usable Pokemon. There were only Bulbasaur, Machop, Sandshrew, Rattata, Pidgey, and Eevee. "I'll use a Machop!" The fighting type looked at Thomas, or rather the Pokemon in front of him.

"What's that Pokemon?" Vinny asked. He had a faint voice in his mind, saying something to him. Suddenly, he blurted out, "Golduck!"

"That's right!" He said. "And this Golduck is capable of knocking out your opponent in one hit! psybeam attack!" Golduck concentrated hard, and a beam of psychic energy struck Machop! Machop fell to the ground, and fainted with one hit!

"No way!" Vinny yelled. "I didn't even get a chance to make a hit!" Thomas smirked.

"Yeah, well that's the way Pokemon battles go!" He said, speaking like a true ass hole.

"Well, you better watch out some day, because you're gonna lose!" Vinny scolded. "And that person that beats you will be me!"

"I doubt that!"

"I'm not talking about a fake battle, I'm talking about a real battle with real Pokemon! My Pokemon will crush yours!" Thomas shrugged off the warning.

"Next please!" Vinny walked off the battle arena, and walked out of the place, where Derek and Kelsey waited for them.

"Where were you?" Vinny asked. "I was all there alone without a clue of what to do!"

"Sorry, but the place was full after you got in, so we weren't let in," Derek explained.

"So, how badly did you lose?" Kelsey asked. "Let me guess, he beat you with one blow, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's obvious that you suck at battles, and that's why we're gonna help you!" Kelsey said. "I bet you don't even know the basics of battling, do you?" Vinny shook his head. "Well, let me explain…" As they walked home, Kelsey explained the basics of battles. Vinny didn't pay much attention, though, because he only had one thing in his mind, there's gotta be a way to fight evenly with him!"

Preview:

Vinny: I'm ready for you now!

Thomas: Really, I doubt it!

Vinny: There's no way that you can beat me, you're just an arrogant jerk that couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag!

???: …

Kelsey: Next episode, Putting it to the Test; Thomas vs. Vinny! (Look forward to it please!)

A.N. (Sitting behind a counter that says FFNet News on it). It is I, BlackEcho17 with some important news. A rare Pokemon has been spotted in nearby Pallet City. Reports say it was a blue blur, saying it was almost flying through the air as if it was soundless. There is no proof of this statement, but we are currently looking into it. Also, Pallet City has some shady characters wandering around the forest at night. No one knows what he or she is doing, but we believe they belong to an evil syndicate of some sort. In other news, I am facing a truckload of writer's block, and to top that off, this week is semester exams (I miss middle school…). This is a warning saying to not expect any new chapters this week. That's all the news for today and I'm BlackEcho17, and this is the Fan Fiction Net News!


	46. Thomas vs Vinny!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Episode 46, Thomas vs. Vinny!

"Okay, here's a chart of the type advantages of certain Pokemon," Kelsey said, holding out a sheet of paper. "There are seventeen types of Pokemon, grass, fire, water, bug, electric, fighting, rock, ground, flying, dark, psychic, steel, poison, ghost, ice, dragon, and normal. Each one has an advantage and or disadvantage in some way. Also, there are many combination types, like the most common is normal and flying. There are no pure flying types of Pokemon-"

"Can you slow down please, you're going to fast!" I complained. I was taking notes at Kelsey's house. I needed to learn the basics of Pokemon before he challenged Thomas again, and he needed to learn fast. I had a note pad and a pencil, trying to write down everything she was telling me.

"She can really talk a lot about Pokemon, can't she?" Mrs. Richton asked.

"Mom, you know how I feel about you and dad barging into my room!" Kelsey whined. "Especially when I have company!"

"Well, I was just going to ask you if Vinny was going to be eating dinner with us tonight," She said as an apology. Kelsey and I looked at each other for a moment, and we both nodded.

"If it's okay with you!" I said.

"I think that's wonderful!" She said. "Kelsey has been studying so hard she really doesn't spend too much time outside!" She brought up a cordless telephone and handed it over to me. "You're going to have to call your mother to tell her you're staying over for dinner, though." I looked a little nervous. He really didn't feel like getting even more pity from anyone just because he couldn't remember much.

"Umm… my parents are out of town right now on a business trip, so I can't call them right now," I lied. "They might be doing something important, and they call me every night at nine to check up on me!" I knew you needed to come up with several details to make a lie more believable.

"Okay," Mrs. Richton said skeptically. Did she know I was lying? "Well, dinner will be ready in about a half an hour." She walked off, and I exhaled loudly.

"How'd you come up with a lie like that so quickly?" Kelsey asked. I smiled.

"I don't exactly remember!" I said mockingly. "Actually, it just came to me!"

"Well, how are you going to find somewhere to sleep?"

"I've been living alone for about a year now, and I'm pretty used to the outdoors," I explained. "Besides, I can always sleep over at Derek's house! It doesn't look like you could spare an extra bedroom!"

"You know, when you're ready for a battle, I think you can kick Thomas' butt!" She praised. "If you can think of something like that so quickly, then you can really do great in a battle!" I smiled, thinking now I have two friends in this new place in just one day!

"Well, he does have a lot more experience than me, but what the hell, let's continue!" Until dinner, she explained the type advantages until I got them all memorized. I was ready for an actual battle now!

"Well, are you Kelsey's boyfriend, Vinny?" Kelsey's father said. Kelsey and I simultaneously spit out our rice, getting Mrs. Richton slightly angry about having white specks all over her.

"No, it's just that he's new in town, and wants to become a Pokemon trainer, too," Kelsey explained. "Except that he has to beat this one kid in a VPA battle, and I'm helping him get ready!" I nodded.

"You see, my parents weren't exactly Pokemon fanatics, but I love them!" I lied again. "But I don't have a clue on how to battle, so Kelsey and another friend agreed to help me!"

"That's quite a story!" He said, with a skeptical look on his face. Was I really that bad of a liar? "Well, if you don't feel like telling the truth, we won't force it out of you!" With that, I ate my food in silence. After I left, I spent my time during the night reading my notes, using a flashlight I borrowed form Kelsey. I was gonna start battling tomorrow!

"So, will the next victim please step up?" Thomas asked. That arrogant bastard was really starting to grind my nerves! "Well, well, well, if it isn't the amateur from yesterday!" I walked over to him, face to face. I wasn't as tall as him, so I really wasn't that intimidating.

"I'm not here to battle you right today, but you better watch out, I'm still gonna keep I made the promise I made yesterday about kicking your butt!" Thomas pretended to tremble.

"I'm so scared!" He mocked. "Oh well, I'll let you lose to someone else today!" I walked off to a different arena, and challenged my opponent.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Jaryd Baka, and I'm gonna beat you!" He said. What was with this City and their arrogance? "Let's battle!"

I selected one of the Pokemon randomly, and it was revealed to be an electric type Pokemon Manectric!

"Well, if you're using an electric type I'll use an electric type too!" Jaryd replied. On his side, a Raichu appeared! They were two pure electric types Pokemon ready for battle. A screen shone a red light, which quickly turned green, signaling that the battle began!

"Raichu, quick attack!" Jaryd yelled.

"Manectric, quick attack!" I yelled at the same time. Raichu reacted faster, but Manectric avoided the attack and struck him from behind! Raichu fell on his belly, and Manectric stood over him.

"Thunder attack!" I yelled, reading the list of available attacks for Manectric. Manectric gathered a large group of lightning, and the large bolt of lightning struck Raichu! Both Pokemon suddenly disappeared, and the screen announced "Manectric wins"! I won the battle!

"How could I lose?" Jaryd asked in shock. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vincent Vinny Parker, and I'm gonna be the greatest trainer since the Supreme Champion!" I said proudly. The entire room got quiet. Some looked at me in shock, some looked at me with anger, and some looked at me with confusion. "What?" I asked.

"How dare you say such things like that!" A man yelled. "No one could compete with the Supreme Champion!"

"You should wake up from your dream or I'll make it a nightmare!" Another person yelled.

"You should be kicked outta town for saying such things!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Go back to the rock where you came from!"

"Grow the hell up!"

"Don't you dare say such things like that!"

"At least I have a goal worth mentioning!" I yelled. "You worship him like a god!"

"Yeah, well he was a god!"

"Tell that to a Baptist!" I yelled back. "They'll stone you for saying that!" A few minutes later, the crowd stopped yelling at me, but no one made a noise.

"Anybody wanna battle me?" I asked. No one responded. Thomas walked over to me.

"I'll battle you!" He responded. "I'm usually not one for rematches, but I like your style!" He walked over to the other side of the arena and just stared at me. "Are we gonna fight or not?" I started to sweat. I wanted this battle, and now I finally get to get it! But so soon!

"Right!" I said, gaining more confidence to my voice. The entire place then crowded around our arena. Man, I don't do so well in front of crowds!

"Thomas is gonna face that loser again?"

"Man, I guess he really wants to shut that kids mouth!"

"Hey, I'd do the same thing!"

"No kidding."

"Go Golduck!" He yelled. He pressed a button on the control panel, and his Golduck appeared.

"All right, then I will choose a Heracross!" I yelled. The bug/fighting type faced the water type.

"That was a bad mistake, sending out a part fighting type against Golduck!" Thomas scolded. "Psybeam attack!"

"I forgot about that!" I panicked. "Umm…" Think Vinny! I've got to do something to win this! Golduck fired the beam of psychic energy, and the attack knocked Heracross to the ground! Heracross automatically stood up.

"Golduck, finish him with hyper beam!" Thomas yelled. "And to think you got a lot better!"

"There's gotta be a way to counter his next attack!" I said to myself. Golduck fired the gargantuan beam of orange energy, but an orange aura surrounded Heracross! The attack hit Heracross, but deflected right back at Golduck! Heracross fell to the ground, but Golduck, weak from firing the hyper beam and not expecting the attack to deflect right back at him, fainted from the blast as well! I looked down at the monitor, and it read, "DRAW!"

"No way," I said, shocked by my victory. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't know what you did?" Thomas asked back. "That was the counter attack, it deflects a physical attack right back at your opponent, and sometimes the user gets hurt too!

"So I was lucky because I said the word counter and unlucky because my Heracross got hit by the attack too!"

"Counter attack is a risky move because you have to time it just right. Do it too early and you'll feel the attack, and if you do it too late you'll get hit full force with your defenses down!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to beat you tomorrow!" I said, a little shocked about the draw. "I wasn't expecting to battle you today, so I'll be ready next time!" I said, holding up my thumb as a peace offering. He held his thumb up back.

"Then I guess I'm not as strong as I thought!" Thomas replied. "I'm gonna start my training too!" I gulped. Thomas was going to be even stronger next time!

"There's no need for that, boys!" A man called from behind. He was a plump old man, in a business suit and walking with a brown cane with a gold ball as a handle. He was about fifty-something, and the only hair on his head was a large white mustache. He looked right down at me. "You showed some impressive talent there boy, how would you like to enroll in the Pokemon Academy?"

"Is this who I think it is?" I asked Thomas. He nodded.

"Mr. Pokemon is always hanging out here in the summer, because he's looking for new talent for his school!"

"Your name is Mr. Pokemon?" I asked.

"That's right," He responded. "I founded the Pokemon Academy and started running it when I decided against my family business. My ancestors were Pokemon researchers always finding strange things about Pokemon. But that didn't suit me. I decided I would teach a newer generation about Pokemon, giving them an opportunity to be whatever they want to be, not just Pokemon trainers!" I nodded.

"Thomas here is sort of my test for young trainers here, giving me a chance to find a great future of Pokemon!"

"But you really want me to be in the school?" I asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to talk about it with your parents!" I flinched.

"Well… umm… they can't really come to see you anytime soon!" Mr. Pokemon stared down at me, with a much more serious face.

"Are you a runaway child?" He asked.

"In a way…" I said meekly. "I really don't know my parents, either!" I decided to tell him the truth, so somehow he could help my situation. "I don't have a home, and I don't even know where I'm from!" I put on an innocent face, with a huge grin and scratching the back of my head.

"Well…" He responded. "There may be something I can do about that! But you're going to have to do something for me!"

Preview:

Vinny: its finally here, the climax of this little past episodes!

Derek: Yeah, and we'll finally get a chance to see a legendary Pokemon, too!

Kelsey: I wonder what It'll be?

Curtis: I know, It's mine!

Gary: Waitaminute, if this past is so exciting, then how come I've never heard of it?

Vinny: Next Episode, Forgotten Past. (Look forward to it please!)

Extra Preview!

???: It's been over thirty-five years since I've waited for this day, and at last it finally came!

Vinny: What are you talking about?

???: The end of the world is coming, my friends, and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it!

Vinny: There maybe someone I knew…

???: The next movie, Clash of the Titans!

Author's Notes: I know it's been cut a little short again, but I really needed to get some of this info out! The next movie will be in about 7 ten more chapters and the excerpt will be in about 5 chapters! It's the ultimate movie, and it will take a bit to make (I'm already working on it!). Anyway, I'm about to revise episodes three and four, too!


	47. Oasis: The Forgotten Past!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters. I never will, and I'm getting tired of saying this message over and over and over again.

Generation V

Episode 47: Oasis; The Forgotten Past.

"Why do I have to stand out here like this?" I asked myself. I was out in the same dark forest outside Pallet City that I came from. The same one where that Mightyena attacked me. I tried to recall what the old man said about what I had to do.

"According to the news, there is a large Pokemon in the outskirts of our fine city," Mr. Pokemon explained. "No one would dare try to bother it, but we have to know if it really exists!"

"Why do you want me to do that?" I asked.

"If it is a legendary Pokemon, then trainers will come from all over the world to try to capture it. Also, many rich trainers will spend millions of dollars just to get their eyes on this creature. We have to know if it really exists, so we can go public about it!"

"But why me?" I asked.

"You really want the truth?" He asked me. I hesitated, but then nodded. He let out a deep sigh, but continued. "Hardly anyone in this city knows you. If it really is dangerous and it attacks you, hardly anyone will know about the death. Despite our growth into a city, this still is a place where almost everyone knows of each other. So if you die, our town wouldn't be looked down upon as the city that sent someone to their death just to attract tourists!" I looked at him in disbelief, but then thought of something.

"Why don't you send a Pokemon to check it out so it would blend in with the environment? That way we wouldn't have to risk anyone's life!" the old man looked at me, and looked at the clock.

"Oh my, I have an important meeting soon!" he gasped. He looked at me. "If you want me to enroll you in the academy, then go and check it out!" He ran off, hurrying to his "meeting".

"I guess I have no choice…" I sighed. Thomas just smirked.

"I'm just glad that he didn't pick me!" He said, and with that said, he walked off.

"I've been walking around for hours…" I muttered. Suddenly, I heard a noise in the trees above me! I saw a quick-humanoid figure jump form tree-to-tree, and run off, chuckling.

"What was that?" I asked myself, following the creature. I finally caught up to the thing and noticed it was a red and black thing, with insect wings and two pincer-like blades. _What a cool Pokemon! _I thought to myself. It looked down at me, and stopped in a tree next to me. It jumped from the tree, and looked at me, face-to-face.

"Hello child!" The creature said in a strange voice. "What's your name?" Shocked by the talking creature, I gulped.

"M-m-my name's Vinny!" I gasped. He looked at me with a curious look.

"Do you mean Vincent Parker?" he asked, as if he was looking for me. I nodded. His curious face soon fell to an evil grin, and he raised his claw up. "This was too easy!" He swung down hard, but I managed to duck at the right moment, forcing him off guard. I grabbed a stone and wrapped my hand around it, and punched him in the face with the stone in my palm. He was driven back a few feet, rubbing his face a little. I dropped the stone, which crumpled into pebbles by the force of the blow.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He screeched. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" He rushed at me, flying full speed and rammed me in my stomach hard into a tree! The back of my head rammed the trunk, and I fell over, holding my stomach as if everything in it was about to fall out.

"It's time to die, brat!" He crept over me, ready to cut me open, but turned around as if he heard something. I didn't hear anything at all, but he looked that he was positive that something was there! "What the hell are you?" He asked into the wind. I heard no response. All I saw was a large blue figure ram into his back! The evil creature was knocked back into a tree himself as he looked in amazement of the blue panther.

_I suggest you leave, Scizor! _He said, somehow able to understand what he was saying. _If you decide to stay, you'll be an embarrassment to Pokemon everywhere! _

"You think I'm an ordinary Scizor?" He asked. "My name is the great Curtis, so you better remember that!" He flew off, cursing out loud as he escaped. The blue creature looked down at me. I looked in awe as this amazingly elegant looking creature stared at me. He had a sky blue and white fur, and long purple hair looking more like a cape. He also had two ribbon-like tails reaching so long, that they were up near his face. He also had a diamond-shaped figure out-stretching from his forehead. There was nothing in the middle of the diamond, however, but it looked so great that I could hardly put it into words. He had a kind yet fierce look to him, an elegant and nimble but strong and muscular appearance. I then realized that this was the creature the old man was talking about.

"Are you the legendary Pokemon?" I asked him, as he continued to stare at me. He nodded. "Your name is Suicune, is it not?" I don't know how it popped into my head, but it was the same thing with Mightyena and my own name. He nodded yet again.

_I am known as the race that you humans have named Suicune. _He responded. He then looked like he was thinking about something. _Don't you find it strange that you humans only refer to us by our race, and not giving us names? Very few humans I have seen actually name their Pokemon. _Confused by what he was talking about, I simply nodded.

"Then how about we give you a name!" I said. I thought of several names, but discarded them out of their stupidity. I pictured Suicune in a desert background, and then imagined myself there. I was weak and tired and hungry, but I found a small pool of water. The water managed to refresh me, just like Suicune saved me. "How about the name Oasis?" I asked.

_Named after a body of water? Why is that? _

"Because that's exactly what you were to me!" I explained. "You saved me from that crazy Scizor and saved my life!" He looked at me with utmost curiosity, and continued to stare at me.

_Oasis, _He pondered. _To be honest, it really doesn't sound like too bad of a name… _

"Then it's settled! Your name is Oasis!" Oasis nodded.

_And what is your name? _

"Vincent Elias Parker!" I answered. "Vinny for short!" I just then realized that I remembered my middle name! But to me that didn't matter anymore, and the thing that did matter was this legendary Pokemon named Oasis standing in front of me.

_Vincent… I've never heard the name yet it feels somewhat familiar… Tell me, where were you born? _

"I don't really know," I said. "All I can remember is my name."

_It doesn't matter, anyway. I just wanted to know you more. _

"Well, where are you from?"

_I come from a city called Ecruteak. Despite being called a city, the part I am from is very small but peaceful. It is in a foreign region called the Johto Region. _

"Johto Region?" I asked, somehow remembering what it was. I would be surprised, but by now I was used to the fact that the least important memories of mine kept creeping up. "Why did you come all the way here in the Kanto region.

_I go wherever the wind takes me to, in a manner of speaking. I just go to where I feel it is most necessary for me to be here. Just like how I sensed that you were in trouble somehow. It's strange though. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt like I had to save you, even if it was to reveal my own presence. _

"Well, despite all that, I'm really grateful because of you," I said. "Even if you didn't mean to!"

_There is no need for thanks. I felt like I was meant to help you, Vincent. It was as if it was fate… _

"Maybe it was!" I said. "Maybe we were meant to be together!"

_What do you mean by that? _

"I'm studying to be a Pokemon trainer, and you're a Pokemon, so maybe I was meant to capture you!" I explained. Oasis' eyes widened. He pushed me into the ground, and then ran off, without making a sound.

_If that is the case, then I am afraid that I will have to fight against fate, Vincent. I enjoy my own freedom, and will do anything to protect it. _I could barely hear his last words as he ran off, leaving me be. Alone.

"Should I tell the old man that there wasn't anything there, or should I tell him the truth?" I pondered to myself as I was walking out of the forest. Suddenly, I heard a loud growling noise behind me. I turned around to see a Mightyena staring at me with cold, murderous eyes.

"Nice doggy…" I tried to soothe him. It didn't work. Instead, he became even more infuriated. He ran at me, and bit me in the leg! The pain was unbearable as I fell to the ground, screaming my head off from the pain. The dark type Pokemon simply chuckled as he saw my pain. How could a Pokemon be so cruel? It towered over me like it did the last time we met, and got ready for revenge. It showed its sharp teeth to me, saying it wouldn't hesitate any longer. It pulled its head back to get an even greater force, but then blood spattered all over the place! I looked around, and saw Curtis the Scizor standing behind Mightyena, and realized that he cut open his back! The dog whimpered, and ran off, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Now that that disruption is out of the way, I can continue my business!" The Scizor laughed. "Now, I just need to get some information from you!"

"Will I get anything out of it if I even answer your questions?" I asked sarcastically, already knowing that I wouldn't.

"Depending on your answers, yes, you will!" He said. "I'll grant you a quick death, and spare your friends and all of their family!" He then laughed his annoying laugh again, which really started to tick me off.

"You're bluffing!" I yelled.

"No I'm not!" He explained. "Ever since my run-in with the Suicune I've been watching your friends! They should really focus on their surroundings more. I could have killed them in broad daylight and would have gotten away with it!"

"Bastard!" I yelled. "If you lay one claw on them-" Curtis simply chuckled.

"Well, aren't you the little foul-mouthed brat?" He mocked, staring down at me. "I'm just gonna have to torture you by slicing off that dirty tongue of yours!" He snipped one of his claws, just to show that he could. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain to come. He slashed me across the back, leaving behind a huge gash!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed loud enough that the entire forest could hear.

"That was only the appetizer!" he yelled out of excitement. "The main course is yet to come!" He raised his bloodstained claw, and swiped down hard. His claw slashed down my entire left arm, spilling even more blood! I screamed out of pain, but soon became dizzy all of a sudden. I realized that it was all of the blood loss, and soon the darkness came yet again…

**Normal POV**

He ran as quickly to the origin of the screaming, just to see Curtis the Scizor attacking Vinny yet again.

_SCIZOR! _Oasis boomed. _Don't you even dare touch that child any longer! _Curtis simply looked at Oasis, and laughed.

"The great Suicune is reducing himself to trying to rescue children?" Curtis asked. "That's embarrassing!"

_What will be embarrassing is your corpse I leave behind after I slowly make you pay! _Curtis pretended to shake in fear.

"I'm so scared!" He mocked. Then in a much more serious tone, he added "But I am glad you befriended this human. Now I can get a two-in-one deal!"

_What do you mean by that? _

"I was ordered by my master to come here to either capture or kill the child, and capture you for experimentation!" Curtis said. "You really don't want to risk your freedom for such a weak child, do you?" Oasis suddenly charged at Curtis with exceptional force, knocking him into a tree! The tree snapped off its trunk, sending Curtis crashing down as well. Curtis simply stood up, and bowed.

"That was very impressive!" He praised. "But I can do better!" he opened up both of his claws, and fired a large orange beam at Oasis! The hyper beam attack struck Oasis, creating a huge explosion. Vinny's body was sent sprawling back, and Oasis noticed it.

_If this fight continues here, then Vinny will get hurt form it… _He thought to himself. _There must be a way to get away from this area! _Oasis still remained standing, even after taking the hyper beam attack, which delivered minimal damage. Oasis concentrated all of his defenses in his head before the attack hit. He could have dodged the attack, but he wanted to tell Curtis that he was much weaker than legendary panther in his own language. When the smoke cleared, Curtis saw Oasis, nearly unscathed from the attack. Curtis himself recovered from the incredible discharge of energy, and was ready for round two.

_Lets take this where the trees won't get in our way of the battle. _Curtis nodded.

"And you can fight at your full capacity without the little bastard won't get hurt any further!" Curtis read Oasis like a book, and dashed off. Oasis then followed. They dashed in an incredibly quick speeds, careful not to let each other get too far ahead or too far behind. They eventually reached the top of the large hill and ran down it, preparing to enter their next arena; Pallet City.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Man, I've had this weird feeling I was being watched today!" I told Derek. "But I guess I was just being paranoid, or that was an experienced stalker!" He nodded, then looked at his watch.

"Isn't it about time for Vinny to get back yet?" he asked, sounding a little impatient. We were at the park, and it was on a Saturday, so things were a little crowded and noisy. "He said he'd be back by three!"

"Gee, why don't you adopt him then, if you're gonna worry about his safety all the time!" I teased, pretty impatient myself.

"Shut up!" He said, a few parents stared at him, and he cowered slightly behind the bench we were sitting on. "Sorry…" He meekly muttered. Out of the blue, two figures sped by the trees behind us, going at an incredible speed! I was able to catch a glimpse of the red and blue figures, but only for a split second.

"What was that?" I asked. "Those looked like some pretty strong Pokemon!"

"I don't know, but we don't have anything better to do…" With that said we rushed off to the direction they were heading. They were going to the busiest part of Pallet City, the area where the Supreme Champion once lived.

"You know, if those really were Pokemon, and they are gonna battle, they really shouldn't be in this part of town!" I said.

"Yeah, there's too many people around and too many things to destroy!" Derek added. When we finally managed to get there, we saw the two Pokemon on the rooftops! One Pokemon was a Scizor, the bug and steel type evolution of Scyther. The other was a Pokemon I have never seen, but heard many rumors on. It was the legendary Suicune!

"That's Suicune!" I pointed at the Pokemon. Derek nodded, but had a serious look on his face. I noticed Suicune look around as the crowd of humans gathered around them, and looked slightly nervous. He then looked down at us.

_You two, there is a boy in the forest around your age! _He said. He was able to talk to us! _His name is Vincent Parker! He desperately needs medical attention! _I gasped. Vinny was injured! I saw Derek nod. Then I saw the Scizor turn around and focus on us. His eyes widened in worry, and he rushed at us!

"I knew I should have killed you two when I had the chance!" he screamed, flying down. "But I guess everything turned out for the better, because now I have to eliminate all witnesses!" he yelled, turning his head to all the people around them. I felt my knees tremble and collapse on the ground out of fear. He was only five feet away when the Suicune jumped on top of him. He crashed to the ground, unable to push off the large beast.

_If you people still wish to live, I suggest you all run to your homes! _He yelled. _This will be a very dangerous battle, and I apologize ahead of time for the destroyed equipment! _He then roared loudly to scare everyone away, leaving just Derek, Suicune, Scizor, and me. Suicune stared at us for a moment.

"Where is Vinny now?" Derek asked. "Specifically."

_Vincent is in the part of the forest where there are many fallen trees. You still might be able to see the smoke if you go up the large hill. I'm sorry, but I'm not very aware of the geography of this land. _

"It's okay!" He replied. Derek looked down at me, "Are you gonna kneel down all day, or are going to come with me?" I stood up.

"Umm… all right," I said, slightly embarrassed. We ran off towards the forest, to save Vinny.

**Normal POV**

"You really don't think they'll find him in time, do you?" Curtis asked Oasis. "The boy will die before they even find him!" Oasis stepped on the maniacal Scizor's head.

_He will survive. All I have to do is kill you right now and rescue him before the other children get to him. _Oasis rose up his paw, and prepared to knock out Curtis. But all of a sudden, Curtis disappeared, and reappeared behind Oasis!

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I've perfected the faint attack!" He slashed Oasis across the back, and some blood sprayed out of the wound. Suicune screamed in pain, but quickly regained balance. He pivoted around, and rammed Curtis with his shoulder. The cut on his back sprayed some more blood, however, and Oasis fell to his knees. Curtis took a few steps back to regain his own balance and jumped forward, preparing to bash the Suicune across the head. Oasis quickly recovered from his pain, and stood up on his hind legs. He used his front paws to stomp on Curtis, knocking him to the ground.

_Like I said before; you can't beat me! _Oasis looked down at his fallen foe, but then felt the pain in his back again! Oasis felt weak and dizzy, and lost his balance. He toppled over, unconscious. Curtis stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Fool!" he yelled. "My claw was poison-tipped, weakening you! You'll be strong enough to survive the poison, but your little friend…"

_NO! _Oasis suddenly stood up, and fired a giant blast of water from his mouth! The hydro pump attack knocked the off-guard Curtis, blasting him into a wall of a nearby house. The wall cracked, but remained intact. Curtis slumped to the ground, beaten. Oasis stumbled on the road, trying to reach the forest at his top speed, but it wasn't even a fourth of his original speed. _The poison affected me harder than I thought! _He thought to himself. Then he realized that if he could barely survive the poison, then how could Vincent? It was a mystery in how he found the strength to return to his original speed, but sped towards his dying friend, knowing that there was only one way to save him.

**Kelsey's POV**

"I found him!" I yelled over to Derek. I looked at the bloody mess he was surrounded in, and almost vomited. Also, he was sweating uncontrollably. It almost looked like he was dead! Derek ran up to me and stared at Vinny. In fact, he did throw up.

"Vinny," I said, gently shaking him. His eyes suddenly winced in pain, and he clamped his jaw even tighter. He was still alive! "Are you okay?" Vinny opened his eyes ever so slightly. I put my hand on his forehead, and it was burning hot!

"He has a fever!" I yelled.

"C-c-c-can't… breathe…" I heard Vinny gasp. He was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating! He managed to open his eyes a little bit more, and he could see us clearly now. "What's up?" He asked weakly, trying to act as if he was fine. I probably would have believed him if it wasn't for his hyperventilating, his fever, and his blood all over him.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" I said, trying to lift Vinny up. Derek just grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"What we need to do right now is stop some of the bleeding, and make sure nothing gets infected! At least, I think so…" He replied. He set down his backpack, and pulled a few rolls of bandages out.

"Do you always carry this kind of stuff around?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was always taught to come prepared," He replied. "If I didn't then I'd never be a great Pokemon trainer!" We pulled off blood-soaked shirt, and bandaged most of his back, a bite wound on his leg, and the large cut on his left arm. His head was still bleeding, but there wasn't much we could do about that.

_Wait!" _We heard a voice cry out. The Suicune ran up to us in an incredible soundless speed, and stopped. _Do you know if there are any bodies of water around here? _I pointed north.

"There's a small pond around the northern area, but I don't know exactly where it is!" I said. Suicune nodded, and walked over towards Vinny. In then noticed the cut on his back.

"Suicune… your back!" I said. He just looked at me.

_It's just a minor flesh wound. It will heal in due time. Now, please help me lift Vinny on my back. _

"Why's that?" I asked.

_Because I can heal him! _

**Vinny's POV **

_Because I can heal him! _I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, and saw Oasis!

"Oh, hey Oasis!" I tried to sound cheerful. Unfortunately, I could only speak in such a weak voice that it was only a whisper. I still couldn't breathe very well, and I was very cold yet very hot at the same time.

_I suggest you not talk. You should concentrate on staying conscious first. _

"Why's that?"

_Because you have been poisoned. _

"WHAT?" I heard Kelsey and Derek cry at the same time.

_That Scizor's claws were tipped with poison, and I'm still slightly from it. _

"Then shouldn't you try to heal yourself first?" In asked. "It's not fair that you have to suffer because I'm just a weak human!"

_No, I have a way we can both heal at the same time, but we need to find a fairly large body of water first! _

"Then what are we waiting for?" Derek and Kelsey lifted me up on top of Oasis' back, and I could feel his pain. He could only manage to walk now, because of my weight and my irritation of the wound.

_No Vincent, you must stay on. _He said, apparently knowing my thoughts. _Your friends can help us. _The two nodded, and held me up on Oasis' back so I wouldn't fall off. The four of us wandered through the forest for what seemed like hours before we finally found the pond.

_We will stop here. _Oasis said. _Please put Vincent down. _Derek and Kelsey grabbed me, and slowly set me on the ground. Suicune seemed to be meditating or something, but he suddenly rushed on top of the water! He seemed to be dancing on the water's surface, and the mucky water became crystal clear! It suddenly glowed a faint blue light, as Oasis emerged from the light, without a scratch on him!

_You may have Vincent go now! _He replied to our shock. The two grabbed me and literally threw me into the water, where I felt something leave my body, like a spirit was being exorcized. Soon I saw from underneath the water Oasis, ramming Kelsey and Derek into the water!

_You shall never meet me again, my friends, and you shall have memories of me no more. _He disappeared, without a trace. Suddenly, the water seemed to screw around with my mind somehow! I was losing concentration badly, and I finally realized what he was doing. He was erasing the memories of himself from us! I tried so desperately to hold on to those memories, as they were most of the few memories I had. I would not lose any more memories! But I felt my head strain, and I blacked out.

**Normal POV **

Vinny emerged from the depths of the pond, feeling slightly different, but he wasn't sure how. He then saw Kelsey and Derek emerge right next to him, and then he really became confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them, swimming back to the edge of the water. The two followed him.

"I really don't know…" Kelsey replied.

Meanwhile, and angry Scizor awoke lying next to a damaged house.

"DAMN SUICUNE!" He yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" With that, he flew away, never to return to the Kanto region, ever.

"So, you really didn't even know of any Pokemon there?" Mr. Pokemon asked. The three shook their heads. "That's strange…"

"So, about our little deal," Vinny droned on a bit.

"Ah, yes, the registration forms are out at the front counter. Just ask the secretary to get them for you. Let's just hope the police doesn't find out, okay?" He said with a smile. The kids smiled back.

"So Vinny, how do you feel now that you're gonna be a Pokemon trainer someday?" Kelsey asked.

"What are you, a reporter?" Vinny responded. "I just have a feeling, that my adventure won't be a very boring one…"

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" I Vinny heard Gary yell. "Today's the day that I finally get to go to my first gym battle!"

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered. It was a shame Vinny never could remember his dreams, for he would have quite a tale to tell. Vinny then fully woke up! "Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!"

Preview:

Vinny: We hope you enjoyed our three part flashback episodes!

Gary: Screw that, I'm finally going for my first gym battle!

Derek: But who's that new girl?

Gary: Arrgh! Evil color!

Kelsey: Next time on Generation V, Episode 48: Pink! (Look forward to it please!)

I really hope you enjoyed this, as this was a pain in the ass to write this with a few hurt fingers! (I had to type with my two index fingers to prevent myself from smashing my hurt fingers on my keyboard). But I endured the pain in the ass, and wrote this just for all of you readers out there! By the way, but I also just noticed that my story is in the top 152 of the 11,597 Pokemon Fanfics as far as length goes! I'm really glad about that, and I've only been writing since the middle of November! By the way, in case you were wondering, a few guys in black suits went all across Pallet City neuralizing all of the people who saw the battle between Oasis and Curtis, making them forget all about it. Men in Black rules!


	48. PINK!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V

Venom Saga

Episode 48, Pink!

Baby Pokemon breeding is the newest hit as far as Pokemon breeding goes. While there are few, Pokemon breeders still exist. They are mostly naturalists able to understand Pokemon better than any normal citizen. The most popular type of breeding is getting baby Pokemon. They happen to be Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Elekid, Magby, Smoochum, Togepi, Tyrogue, Azurill, Wynaut, and Munchlax. These eleven Pokemon happen to be the favorite among many trainers, despite their weak stats.

"Shut up already! Lets just get on with the episode so we can see me win my first gym battle!"

Err… yes sir!

**Gary's POV**

"It's finally time!" I yelled. "It's time for my first gym battle!"

"Well, someone's certainly psyched!" Kelsey teased.

"Well, I've been working on this new thing with-"

"Let's just go already!" Hunter interrupted. "Just win your match so we don't have to listen to your constant babbling!" We decided to take the bus to the Toxan City gym, just so we could get there faster.

"I bet you this is gonna be easy!" I said. "My strategy to win this battle is perfect!"

"Well, no strategy's perfect!" Vinny warned me. "Don't forget, you have to abide by the gym leader's rules!" I gasped. I forgot about that!

"Yeah, just like when I kicked that one water gym leader's ass despite the two-on-one!" Ivysaur bragged.

"Well, if Vinny could win a handicap match, then I'm sure I can take on any challenge that comes my way!" I said excitedly. "I'll kick his butt!" Suddenly, we heard a giggle from behind. In turned around to find a girl about my age giggle, covering her mouth while she did. She had a pair of hot pink sweatpants and a light pink t-shirt. She also had a pink ribbon in her long pink hair and pink tennis shoes. And I think you can guess what color her socks were. I almost winced out of pain from looking at that evil color! It was a color no boy should ever have to see in his lifetime!

"What's so funny?" I asked her. She just giggled some more.

"It's nothing!" She replied in an innocent voice. "It's just that you don't stand a chance against this town's gym leader!"

"Well, I have a Pokemon here that can take on any poison type!" I said, standing up and holding Deathwing's Pokeball.

"You mean a steel type?" She asked. I nodded. "She's used to trainers using those, so she put up a little strategy to beat them!"

"And how would you know that?" I asked. "You don't look like a trainer!" I then gasped as I realized something. "You're the gym leader, aren't you?" She giggled some more.

"Could be!"

"But you're like what, ten? Eleven?"

"Nine!" She replied, giggling some more. Her giggling was really starting to annoy me! "I'm not the gym leader, but she's a close friend of mine!"

"She is?" I asked. "Then could you tell me what Pokemon she uses?" She shook her head.

"I'm not going to help a stranger beat my best friend!" She replied angrily. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Gary Ke-" I started to say.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation," Derek said. "But we're here!" We looked at him, and we got off the bus. Looking at the big gym. It looked like Martha Stewart visited this place! There was some nice carpet all over the place, and I looked out the window there. Through the window I saw a large field, full of Pokemon, playing and frolicking around.

"This is pretty weird!" Vinny said, stating the obvious as usual. Everyone nodded.

"Is this really the gym?" I asked the pink girl she nodded. She walked across the room, and opened up the door just a tad bit. Out of the door came a Pichu, running around us and then ran up behind the girl. She picked him up and showed him to all of us.

"This is my Pichu that lives here in the breeding fields!" She explained. "Jen says when she's ready, I'll be able to take him home with me and we can start on our own Pokemon journey together!"

"Who's Jen?" I asked.

"Probably the town's gym leader," Derek suggested. The girl nodded. I then looked at Pichu, and help up a Pokeball. Sparky came out of his Pokeball, and stared at Pichu.

"So, have you named your Pichu yet?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then how about we nick-name her ourselves!"

"Yeah!" She agreed, setting down the baby electric type so she could run to Sparky. They looked at each other, slightly curious of each other, and then shook tails. Pichu accidentally sent an electric shock to Sparky, causing him to jump away, blowing on his charred tail.

"I got it!" I yelled. "How about Minizap!" The girl giggled, and then nodded happily.

"That's a great name!" She praised. "Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"My name is Gary Ketchum, descendant of Ash Ketchum, the Supreme Champion!" I said, giving my dramatic introduction. My friends sweat dropped. I guess I was a little too dramatic. But the girl didn't think so.

"You are?" She replied. "That's so cool!" She then walked over to me, and held out her hand. "My name's Nicole, or Nicki for short!"

"Something's bothering me," Kelsey pondered. "I heard that poison type trainers are usually strict and powerful gym people. So why does she have such a warm and touchy place and a Pokemon breeding field?" Suddenly, a woman with violet hair walked out of the same Pichu came out from. She had on a blue t-shirt with a red vest.

"Because I'm two different people," She said, obviously the gym leader. We looked at her in confusion.

"You're schizophrenic?" Vinny asked, shocked. We all sweat dropped.

"No, it's just that outside the battlefield, Jen's a really nice person, but when she fights she's really ruthless and murderous!" Nicki answered. I gasped.

"I'm not murderous!" Jen replied, sounding offended. "I just don't see the point in holding back when it's my duty to try to prevent trainers from getting my Venom badge!" She said, holding a lavender skull with cross-bones on it.

"That's really cool and all, but we're here for a badge!" I said, a little annoyed myself. "Can we battle already?" Jen nodded, and we stepped over to the arena.

"I do have a certain type of battle for you, however!" Jen replied with a smirk on her face. It's called a bodyguard battle, would you like to be the first to test it out?"

"Bodyguard battle?" I asked. "What kind of battle's that?"

"Simple. It's basically a double battle except you have a partner. They send out a fairly weak Pokemon, and you send out one Pokemon. If either one of the Pokemon faints, you lose. Oh, and you still have to beat two of my Pokemon, not just one."

"That's not very fair!" Vinny cried. Jen's face became much more serious.

"Actually, it's not," She replied. "A trainer has to be great in all different aspects of battle, not just one or two. There are so many ways of battling; you can't even count them anymore! Besides, you never know when something like this happens!" Vinny, still confused, just shrugged.

"So, which Pokemon do I have to guard?" I asked. Jen tilted her head towards Pichu. Pichu smiled and crawled over to my side of the arena. It seemed to be happy to be in a battle.

"I guess I'll instruct Pichu!" Nicki said, walking to my side. I nodded.

"Just do everything I tell you, and I'll get this badge, okay?" She nodded, though a little sad that she wouldn't have her first battle giving her own orders. I reached for Deathwing's Pokeball, but-

"Pika Pika!" Sparky ran up to Minizap, and stood in front of her, saying she would guard her.

"Sparky!" I scolded. "I was about to use Skarmory!" Sparky looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I just couldn't say no it him.

"So, you can't even control your own Pikachu!" Jen said. "Well, this will be easier than I thought!"

"You won't think that once both of your Pokemon are lying on the ground fainted!" I said. She shrugged and threw two Pokeballs out into the arena. Suddenly, a Seviper and an Ekans faced the two electric types. They both hissed at them, and Minizap almost collapsed out of fear.

"All right Nicki, just tell Minizap to stay outta the way, and everything will be all right, got it?" She hesitated, but then nodded.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Jen cried. Minizap quickly scurried to the corned of the arena. "Ekans, go underground!" The poison snake burrowed underground, making me unsure when, and who, he was going to strike. The Seviper stayed on the ground, however, giving Sparky a fierce glare. She then went in for a head butt, but Sparky jumped up, did a front flip in mid-air, and landed behind Seviper, without a scratch.

"Poison tail attack!" Jen yelled. But who did she mean, Seviper, or Ekans? Seviper's tail started to glow eerie lavender, and swiped down on Sparky! Sparky narrowly dodged the blow, and rolled to the side!

"Now hit it with a thunderbolt!" I yelled. Sparky gathered up electricity, and fired it at Seviper. She was electrocuted by the attack, but still had plenty of energy left, however.

"Now, Ekans!" Jen yelled. Ekans rose from underground right behind Minizap, and whipped her with his long tail!

"CHU!" She cried in pain, rolling to the center of the arena, where most of the action took place.

"Now, both of you use poison tail on Pichu!" Jen cried out. Their tails glowed, and they both slammed down on where Pichu was lying! Sparky managed to push her out of the way just in time, but was unable to save himself. Two large cuts on his back emerged from where the tails struck!

"Now finish him off with poison fang attack!" She yelled. The two snakes opened their mouths to reveal their sharp teeth with venom dripping off of them, and they both dove down on Sparky! But a thundershock attack suddenly knocked Ekans into Seviper, causing both of them to stop their attack! Ekans then accidentally sunk his fangs into Seviper, and she retaliated by striking him with a head butt attack. Ekans slumped to the ground, fainted. Sparky opened his eyes to see Minizap, panting from the electric shock.

"That was Minizap's first thundershock attack!" Nicki shouted. "But why is she so tired out?"

"It's still a baby Pokemon!" Kelsey pointed out. "Your average Pichu usually can't handle electric attacks very well, and often shock themselves.

"It doesn't matter!" Jen yelled. "Because I'm about to in this battle!" Seviper charged at Minizap, and struck her with a poison tail attack!

"PICHU!" She cried out in pain, flying into the air. She landed on the ground with a hard thump, and passed out. It was panting heavily, and I could tell she was poisoned!

"Oh, dear!" Jen gasped. "I shouldn't of struck Pichu so hard!" She whipped out an antidote, and sprayed it on Minizap's wound. The antidote went right to work, quickly curing his poison. The wounds however, were a different story. I was going to have to do a lot of explaining to do to Nurse Joy…

When we finally got to the PokeCenter, we received the long lecture of not using baby Pokemon in a battle from Nurse Joy, as expected.

"-and you should always let a baby Pokemon practice its techniques before using them! And-"

"Hey lady," Hunter interrupted. "We're not here to listen to your lecture, we're here to heal our Pokemon!" Nurse Joy seemed shocked. Then in a nicer tone, he said, "We've learned from our mistake and we can assure you, we'll never do such a stupid stunt. Besides, it's the Pichu's fault for choosing to battle in the first place!" Nurse Joy reluctantly accepted Hunter's last statement as an apology, and took Minizap and the rest of our Pokemon just for inspection. I decided to wait in the PokeCenter along with Hunter and Vinny. And Nicki…

"I'm sorry I messed up your battle," She apologized. "I only wanted to be in a battle so badly, that I hurt Minizap in the process!" Tears started to fall in her eyes. "It's all my fault!" Not really skilled at cheering people up, I decided to do my best anyway. I then noticed Vinny, Ivysaur, and Hunter sneakily slip away from us. Cowards.

"It's not your fault!" I practically yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the lobby. "I should have had Sparky protect her!" She shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't have protected anyone!" She protested. "I should have been stronger!" Her crying was really starting to tick me off. I did something I really shouldn't have done in a public place. I slapped her across the face.

"Dammit, did you even listen to Jen's explanation of a bodyguard battle?" I said, raising my voice to get her attention even more. "The entire point of the battle was to protect Minizap, and I failed to do that! If you're a bodyguard, and the person you're guarding dies, then you weren't doing a very good job!" She then stopped crying, thinking about my logic. I guess I was listening to Hunter a little too much! Suddenly, Jen came rushing in behind us and rushed right past us, knocking us both down! She ran up to the counter and yelled for Nurse Joy.

"This is an emergency!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Someone has kidnapped all of our baby Pokemon!" Nurse Joy looked shocked, and covered her mouth out of the shock!

"That's terrible!" She screamed back. "But why did you come here?"

"I'm looking for some tough Pokemon trainers!" Jen explained. "The thieves took all of my Pokemon as well, and I don't care who comes, I just need to get those Pokemon back!" We then heard the familiar ding of the PokeCenter, telling us our Pokemon was fully healed. It took a moment for her to register the sound, and then remembered us.

"Umm… your Pokemon are fully healed," She said, not really able to gather words well. "You can come and get them if you want!" I went over to the machine with our Pokeballs, and grabbed mine, and handed them over to Nicki, Vinny, and Hunter. Jen then noticed us, and ran over to us.

"You're those trainers from before aren't you?" She asked in a desperate tone. "Can you please help me?" I placed all of my Pokeballs on my belt, one-by-one, and looked at the others.

"You can take those Pokeballs to the others!" I said. I turned my hat backwards. "I've got some babies to save!"

"I have to thank you again for helping me out!" Jen said for the eighth time. I shook my head.

"No you don't, I do this kind of stuff for a living!" I replied. We were walking in the back of the baby territory. "So what did these kidnappers look like anyway?"

"I don't know!" She replied. "These nets came from the sky, and captured them all! My Seviper, Ekans, and well, my two assistants tried to save them, but they were captured too!"

"Well, where did you see the Pokemon being dragged off to?"

"They were in the sky, so I really didn't get a chance to see where they went!" I shrugged.

"If there's a problem in the sky, then I'm your guy!" I bragged. "Go Hurricane! Go Deathwing! Go Darkwing!" My Pidgeotto, Skarmory, and my Murkrow were released from their Pokeballs, and flew up into the sky. "Try to find some kind of clue on where they went!" Jen nodded, and threw out a Pokeball of her own. A Zubat appeared, and flapped around crazily.

"Try to help them, Zubat!" Jen ordered. He nodded, and the four flyers off to find the kidnapped Pokemon! A half an hour later, Hurricane and Zubat came flying back, trying to give us a message. Hurricane pointed his beak towards the back of the forest area of the breeding facility and flew off slowly, giving us a chance to follow them. We ran to a secluded area of forest where no trees were there. It was about the size of a PokeCenter lobby, and was pretty flat. Zubat and Hurricane landed right next to Darkwing and Deathwing, who were just waiting around for us.

"What's up?" I asked her, as she looked towards the top of the trees.

"We are!" A voice from above! I looked up to see five men, on a large green blimp. They all wore a white bandana, a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans but one guy had a red armband, one had a blue armband, another other guy had a brown armband, and the others had a sky blue and an orange armband. "We are the day care bandits, and our purpose is to take over the world!" I was slightly confused.

"How are you going to take over the world by kidnapping baby Pokemon?" I asked them. The blue armband laughed, and the others fake laughed. I guess the dark blue guy was their leader.

"Simple, you idiotic moron!" He yelled. "First, we raise an army of baby Pokemon, and we use them to take over the world!"

"Wouldn't it be better if you guys just used adult Pokemon?" Jen asked angrily.

"No!" red shot back. "People would attack adult Pokemon, but who in their right mind cold possibly harm a baby Pokemon?" Jen and I sweat dropped from their strange logic and pointed towards them.

"Attack!" We yelled. Our four flyers gained a little altitude and flew in for a dive on the blimp, but the men threw out six Pokemon each! Facing Hurricane, Deathwing, Darkwing, and Zubat were six Taillow, six Hoothoot, six Pidgey, six Spearow, and six Swablu! They cut off our Pokemon attacks, and our four Pokemon scattered! The Hoothoot ganged up on Zubat, the Taillow attacked Deathwing, the Pidgey attacked Hurricane, and the Spearow attacked Darkwing!

"Hey, that's six on one!" I yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Hey kid, life ain't fair!" blue replied. "It's tough, but deal with it!"

_Damn it! _I thought to myself. _Those Pokemon are too high up for Sparky's electrical attacks, and almost everyone else are close range fighters! _As I was lost in my thought, I saw Darkwing fall from the pain of the beat up. Darkwing did manage to take out two Spearow, however. I recalled my Pokemon and worried about my others. Deathwing appeared to be doing fine, but when he started to attack a Taillow another one would sneak behind him and cut off his attack. The attacks didn't appear to deliver too much damage, but he would fall eventually.

Hurricane on the other hand, was easily dodging and weaving through the crowd of Pidgey. He was much too fast for them, and simply batted them away when they attacked. He already took out three Pidgey, and fired a gust attack to knock out another! The other Pidgey looked at each other, and then flew away, afraid of a Hurricane's wrath. Hurricane then turned towards Zubat, who was barely able to put up a fight against the Hoothoot. They kept pecking them and pecking them, while all Zubat could do is use the leech life attack to recover some health. Hurricane sensed his pain, and dove in to help. He knocked two Hoothoot out with his wings, and then head butted another, causing it to roll about the air. It then came to its senses, and dove in to attack my Pidgeotto!

"Look out Hurricane!" I warned. But it was too late. The three Hoothoot finished picking on the bat Pokemon, who was still barely awake. They then attacked Hurricane at once, until the other Hoothoot used the fly attack in the back of its head! Hurricane couldn't withstand the rest of their attacks, and I recalled him. Now it was up to my Deathwing to finish off six Taillow, four Spearow and Hoothoot, and six Swablu, who just recently joined the fight!

"I guess I'm gonna need some extra help!" I said, holding out two Pokeballs. "Go Sparky and Assassin!" My Pikachu and Sneasel were released form their Pokeballs, looking at the task at hand. "Deathwing needs some serious help!" I explained.

"But they're too far away!" Jen pointed out. I smirked. She was gonna get a kick outta this!

"Ready, steady, GO!" I yelled, and suddenly Sparky ran up the tallest nearby tree, with Assassin close behind him. The two jumped off of the tree, but they still weren't high enough!

"That was for nothing!" Jen yelled. Out of the blue, Assassin grabbed Sparky's feet and swung him around and around! When he let go, Sparky was sent hurling into the air, and when he reached his highest point, Deathwing soared down and caught him!

"That was amazing!" Jen praised. "How'd you come up with that?" I smirked again.

"I've got a million more!" I bragged, but then focused my attention on what was important. "Sparky, thunderbolt attack!" Sparky fired a bolt of lightning at a Swablu and knocked it out!

"This isn't good…" Muttered a bandit. About five minutes later, all of our foes Pokemon were extra crispy!

"Dammit!" blue cried. "How come you're so strong?" I smirked. Now was finally time to brush up on my dramatic speech!"

"Who am I, you ask?" I started off in a cocky tone. "I'm the cream of the crop, the best of the best, just like my ancestor was! My name is Gary Ketchum, the descendant of the Supreme Champion, and I will defeat you!" I noticed everyone sweat dropped, even the bandits. They suddenly pulled up on their balloon, and cried. "We'll be baaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Wait a minute, where's all the baby Pokemon?" Jen asked, holding her beaten Zubat in her arms. Suddenly, we saw a flash of light from afar!

"That must have been a thundershock from my assistants!" Jen asked. I looked ever to her.

"You use electric Pokemon too?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I use poison types for battle, but I do have some other types!" She replied. "Let's escape from these guys and get out of here!"

We ran off to where the captured Pokemon were, in the middle of the forest. When we got there, we saw a large cage, full of crying baby Pokemon! The only Pokemon that weren't crying were Jen's Seviper and Ekans, and a Plusle and Minun! The two electric types were traveling from one Pokemon to the other, trying to cheer up all of the babies. A futile effort. The babies continued to cry, while Plusle and Minun sweat dropped. Seviper then noticed us, and looked over to us excitedly.

"Sevipa!" It cried, slithering over to us. Ekans, Plusle and Minun, and the other baby Pokemon looked at us and rushed right over, getting as close as they possibly could. They all tried to explain what happened at the same time, and even if we could have understood what they were saying, we wouldn't be able to understand them!

"Assassin, do you think you can cut these bars?" I asked. He simply shrugged, and sliced up all of the bars! "I'll take that as a yes…"

"By the way, doesn't that Sneasel seem a little short?" Jen asked. Assassin, infuriated by her mocking his height, turned around and held up a razor-sharp claw. I jumped in their way and whispered to Jen.

"He's a little pugnacious," I whispered, and she nodded. Assassin let out a humph and crossed his arms together. Sparky walked over to Plusle and Minun, and greeted them.

"Pika!" He replied cheerfully.

"Plusle!" "Minun!" The two Pokemon frolicked around, ignoring the screaming babies.

"I know a way we can cheer these babies up!" Jen said excitedly. "Let's have a Pokemon battle!" The babies suddenly stopped crying, and focused all of their attention on me.

"I don't know…" I replied. "Your Pokemon aren't exactly in their strongest yet…"

"It's okay!" Jen said. "Go Miltank!" The cow Pokemon let out a strong moo, and looked at us. She pulled out a few bottles of water, and dumped each of them. "Do you think you can use your milk drink technique to heal some of our Pokemon?" She nodded, and grabbed a bottle and quickly filled it up with fresh wholesome milk.

"Wow, your Miltank can really produce milk quickly!" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You think I feed all of these baby Pokemon myself?" She asked. "All of my non-poison Pokemon always help out with the day-care! They are basically the ones that run the day care because I have to train or handle some pretty weak Pokemon challengers all of the time!"

"Well, you should quit then!" I suggested. "What's that old saying 'He who chases two hares loses both?'" She seemed to get my speech. "If you don't have a lot of free time, then you need make time by giving up something!" She put her head down, as if she was making a tough decision. When she looked up again, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Then what do you say about having one final gym battle!" She said. "These baby Pokemon are much more important to me than knocking around your local morons all of the time. A tough trainer only comes about once a month anyway!" I smiled back. Miltank then came up to Jen and pointed at the full bottles of milk. The baby Pokemon were staring at them and were ready to drink them all up. Jen quickly grabbed a few and let her Zubat have some milk.

"You're gonna battle with Zubat?" I asked in disbelief. "He won't stand a chance against Deathwing!" I called over Deathwing from the sky and he landed right in front of me, signaling he was ready to battle without any milk.

"You think you can battle with those injuries?" I asked. Him. He nodded. "All right, then let the battle begin!" Deathwing and Zubat flew into the air, and landed a tackle attack on each other. Deathwing didn't feel a thing, but Zubat flew around in circles for a bit until he regained his aerial balance.

"Supersonic attack!" Jen yelled. Zubat let out a series of high-pitched screeches, trying to confuse Deathwing.

"Use metal sound!" I countered. Deathwing let out his own series of high frequency and when the two collided, only a faint sound became of them. "Destructive interference!" Jen then realized the battle was over, because Skarmory quickly gained altitude and launched down on Zubat! As he was about to hit, his wings glowed white and the sudden steel wing attack knocked him into the ground. When Zubat was about to get up again, Deathwing landed right next to him and shook his head, signaling him that he shouldn't get back up. Zubat then slumped a little and forfeited. Jen just stood there in shock.

"Wow, despite the fact that Zubat was my weakest gym battler, you still did an amazing job!" I nodded, and hugged my Skarmory. He looked a little embarrassed, and then cawed angrily to get me off. I smiled and recalled him, Sparky and Assassin. I turned to see how the baby Pokemon reacted to my really cool victory but they were all asleep! Not only that, but the remaining bottles of milk were all gone!

"WOW!" I heard a voice call out from behind some bushes. A flash of pink, and I panicked. Nicki quickly ran up to me and gave me a tight squeeze. "You were so cool and amazing back there Gary! You're my hero!"

"Ai ai ai…" I responded.

Back at the PokeCenter, I awaited some great, and terrifying news.

"Well, here's your Venom Badge!" Jen said, holding out the official Pokemon league badge. "You'll be the last person to receive it from me, so I suggest you take care of it!" I nodded. She then fished out a Pokeball from her belt, and handed it to me. "And I know how much you love flying types, so my Zubat is now yours!"

"Really!" I said, excited. I released my new Zubat and told him the good news. He didn't take it so well, though. All he did was fly up to Jen and beg.

"I'm sorry, but I think it will be better for you if you go traveling along with these people! That way you'll become much stronger, and the day we meet again we can battle side-by-side once again!" Zubat just looked at her, then turned around and nodded at me. He seemed much happier now, and what he did next proved it. Zubat illuminated a bright white light that seemed to make the entire lobby glow. Zubat's shape changed into a much stronger-looking and larger Goldbat!" She then released her Plusle and Minun. The two walked up to Nicki, and greeted her. Jen then handed the two Pokeballs to Nicki.

"If you're planning to travel along with them with your baby Pichu, then you're gonna need these two to help you take care of him!" Nicki nodded, and recalled her two new Pokemon.

"No way, you're not coming with us!" I gasped. Nicki nodded.

"Yes I am!" She replied. "I can't let my boyfriend leave me behind like this!"

"BOYFRIEND?" I screamed. She simply giggled and then nodded.

"If I can't come along, I'm just gonna follow anywhere you go!" She said. I looked at the others. Hunter and Chad simply shrugged, telling me they don't mind, Kelsey was trying her best not to burst out laughing, but the rest didn't try to suppress their laughter. Vinny, Ivysaur, and Derek just laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled angrily. Nicki just laughed as well.

"Don't try to deny your feelings!" She scolded. "I know you like me!" My face turned red, either out of embarrassment or anger I don't feel like saying. Vinny, Ivysaur, and Derek continued to laugh even louder this time!

"I SAID IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Preview:

Vinny: It's time for the next badge, and I'm gonna win it this time!

Gary: Hey, that's not fair, it can't already be in the next episode, can it?

Kelsey: Of course not! He's just acting like you were!

Gary: Oh…

Derek: Is anybody even gonna explain the next episode?

Everyone: NO!

Derek: All right, all right. Next time on Generation V, Rock On!

A.N. I have to explain a little something to a person named max right now. You see, writing this story is my own decision and I can get rid of this entire story if I wanted to. I really don't feel like taking any crap about telling me to hurry up because, as a genuine ass hole, I will just work even slower! I have a life, you know, and writing this fan fiction isn't the only thing I do. I have school, video games, homework, and more video games. Let's not forget about reading books l like and reading other fan fiction stories as well. Not only that but I'm taking a little class online to learn Japanese! So I'd appreciate it if you'd just KEEP THOSE KIND OF FUCKING THOUGHTS LIKE THOSE TO YOURSELF! Sensitive, ain't I?

Another thing, I'd like to point out that the day care bandits are not from the evil Bandit organization, but just petty thieves basically used as plot devices to introduce some characters and add a little action to the story.

I'm also redoing my profile page, giving everyone additional information and giving everyone's Pokemon a profile of their own. After all, they aren't some kind of mindless battling machines as YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD put it.

Also, the movie is almost complete but don't expect it to be posted up right away. I'd like to toy with some stuff first and wait a little while to give a few more characters some time to unfold. I'd expect it to be posted right after the heroes win their sixth badge.

By the way, just a little thing I'm adding for no good reason, when gym leaders quit in the Braven region, they're simply replaced by a new gym leader. This info might be useful later on in the series…

Right now I've run out of things to say so I'm just going to post this up right now. By the way, I've had this finished for a couple of days now, but I felt like being an ass hole and purposely not posting it. Every time someone tries to rush me like that I'm going to do that. I'm just trying to say that trying to rush me won't make me go any faster.


	49. Rock On!

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's- Aah fuck it. I only own original characters

Generation V

Hard Saga

Episode 49, Rock On; Ivysaur's unusual evolution!

"Aah, the nice sunshine, the beautiful view, it's the greatest thing sometimes after a long and hard quest!" Vinny said, lying down on top of a large hill.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked. "I'm the one who did all of the work around here! I saved the baby Pokemon, got us a gym badge, got a Goldbat, got-

"Got yourself a girlfriend," Vinny replied.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled. "I BARELY EVEN KNOW HER!"

"You barely even know your girlfriend?" Vinny mocked. "Damn, I didn't know you were such a ladies man!"

"Excuse me, but if you two are done relaxing, we're going to leave town now!" Derek said. "Come on, we said we'd meet the others back at the gate!"

"Right, so where are we going again?" Vinny asked, standing up.

"We're going to Boulda Town, a peaceful town of stone!" Derek answered.

"So my next battle is going to be against rock types!" He replied excitedly. "All right! That means you can get another easy gym win, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur, hearing his name, awoke from his sleep and scratched himself.

"Huh?" He replied. "Did you say something?" Vinny sweat dropped. _I need to get a Pokemon with a little more dignity… _

**Ivysaur's POV**

"What took you guys so long?" Kelsey asked. "Do you know how hard it is trying to be patient while Nicki keeps complaining about not seeing Gary for about an hour?"

"Sorry, I just had to take a piss," I replied groggily. I was feeling a little more lethargic than normal today.

"Well, are we ready to go or not?" Chad asked impatiently. "We've got a pretty large mountain to cover, and the sooner we get there the better!"

"Why's that?" Vinny asked.

"Because I want to get as much gym badges as possible before HE sends us a message," He replied. There was no need to explain who HE was. He was talking about the Prophet Alan. The son of a bitch tried to strangle me to death with my own vine!

"Whom're you talking about?" Nicki asked. I forgot that she was around. She had no clue what Alan was, but none of us even bothered to explain it to her.

"Never mind," Chad answered. "Let's just go,"

**Ivysaur's POV (Scene Change)**

The narrow mountain path wasn't all it was cracked up to be. All it was is a straight, smooth rock path that wasn't very narrow at all. I once heard that it was the longest path in the Braven region, though.

"Can we take a break?" Nicki asked. "We've been walking for about three hours non-stop!"

"And your point?" Chad asked.

"That's a really long time!"

"Don't worry!" Vinny said, patting her on the head. "Once you're with this slave driver you get used to this kind of crap!" He said, jerking his thumb at Chad. Chad dismissed it and stayed quiet. I thought everyone was unusually quiet, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Okay, I'm seriously bored!" I whined myself. "Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?"

"It's because we have nothing to talk about," Hunter replied. "Besides, this is a pretty lonely path, so trainers usually don't come out here often."

"Well, why don't we battle ourselves?" I suggested. "I just feel like something exciting should be happening!"

"DUDE!" We heard a scream from the path. A whole bunch of rocks were rolling down towards us!

"Look out!" I yelled, jumping out of the path. The others did the same. The rocks suddenly grew arms, and used their hands to stop themselves from rolling!

"That's a Geodude!" Gary cried. Kelsey nodded.

"Yeah, average height, 1 foot, four inches. Average weight, forty-four pounds. Rock and ground type. Most Geodude usually leave people alone, but there are a few that can be quite territorial!"

"And I'm guessing that these kind are the territorial kind!" Gary said. "It's always our luck!"

"Not necessarily…" Kelsey replied. "We should stick around to see what they want!" The Geodude seemed to be rolling around from place to place, trying to find something. One Geodude saw me, however, and rolled right at me! The Geodude's rollout attack wasn't very strong, but it still hurt!

"GODDAMMIT!" I yelled. "That hurt!" I brought out my vines and whipped the Geodude four times, knocking it out! The other Geodude looked at me and charged me!

"Enemy count is seven!" Derek called out. "Good luck Ivysaur!"

"Why me?" I asked, wondering why no one was helping me.

"Well, you said you wanted some action," Kelsey said. "You should really be careful what you wish for!"

"Dammit…" I muttered to myself. I turned towards the enemy Geodudes and was ready for action! I fired my razor leaf at one, knocking it out. These guys were pushovers! However, a Geodude suddenly slammed down hard on my back!

"AAAHH!" I screamed in pain. "Son of a-" A Geodude slammed me in my face before I could finish speaking. Another one rammed my side, and another hit my other side! I was taking some heavy hits, until a water gun attack struck and knocked out a Geodude. There stood Shell-Shocker the Wartortle, one of Vinny's Pokemon and my ally. The Geodude looked at Shell-Shocker for about thirty seconds, but then quickly dismissed him as a threat. They continued pummeling me until my solar beam attack knocked them all away. They backed away suddenly and rolled away. I had to thank Shell-Shocker for stalling sometime. He was praised by Vinny, and recalled into his Pokeball.

"That was weird," Kelsey said. "Ivysaur seemed to be their main target!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice!"

"Hey, I was only trying to think out loud, thank you!" She yelled back. "You don't to be such a jerk!" The little outburst shocked everyone, including herself. That's the problem with sentimentalists these days, they just can't show their anger very well. I guess I am kind of a rude person, err…, Pokemon, but usually I don't give a shit. What's happening to me?

"Sorry…," I muttered, shocking everyone else even more.

"Did Ivysaur just do what I think he did?" Vinny asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Are you feeling all right?" Gary asked, putting his hand on my forehead, trying to read my body temperature. I simple pulled his hand away with my vine.

"I'm fine dammit," I said. But I wasn't really feeling all right, though. I felt as if something big was happening to me!

"You know, some Pokemon act strange when they're about to evolve," Kelsey said. "maybe that's what's happening to Ivysaur right now!"

"That's impossible!" I said. "If I was evolving, I'd know it!"

"That's not necessarily true," Kelsey replied. "To be perfectly honest, Pokemon evolution is still a mystery. No one knows how a Pokemon feels because a Pokemon can't talk to describe what they're going through!"

"In other words, Ivysaur could be evolving soon even if he isn't aware of it?" Vinny asked, trying to clear things up for him. She nodded. "That means I'm gonna have a Venusaur soon!" He almost jumped into the air like a giddy schoolboy.

"It might not be a good idea if we have a Venusaur, however," Chad said. "If we have a huge hulking Venusaur around us all the time, things might get too crowded!

"So I'll have to go back inside a Pokeball…" I pondered. "If that's the case, I won't do it!"

"Maybe there's some kind of different way to evolve," Gary suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious! Maybe there is some kind of way he can evolve differently!"

"I don't think that's possible," Kelsey said, disagreeing with his idea. "If Pokemon could evolve anyway they wanted to, then we would have a several different types of Pokemon over the years!"

"Well, no offense, but Ivysaur's a pretty abnormal Pokemon as it is!" Derek said, agreeing with Gary. "After all he's one of a kind!"

"True, there aren't any pure grass type talking Ivysaurs out there except for this one right here," Hunter agreed.

"Well, we only have one way of finding out, and that's to get Ivysaur to evolve!" Kelsey said. They all looked at me.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't I get a say in this?" Vinny said. "After all, I AM Ivysaur's trainer!" Chad snorted.

"Yeah right," He replied. "If you ask me, Ivysaur acts more like a wild Pokemon than a captured Pokemon!"

"Hey!" Vinny replied angrily. "I'm just letting him have a lot of more freedoms than most Pokemon have!"

"Ivysaur is more of a trainer than you are!" Chad replied. "Yeah, being kind to your Pokemon is nice and all, but a great trainer has to know when to say no to a Pokemon every once in a while!"

"Yeah right!" Vinny looked at the others. He saw their faces of silent agreement. "You guys don't agree with them, do you?" They all meekly nodded. He then looked at me. I decided to sort of stay neutral in the argument.

"I think Ivysaur takes you for granted!" Chad continued. "He acts like your trainer than you do his!" I looked at him angrily myself.

"Well, it's only because he lets me!" I yelled back, pointing my vine at Vinny.

"So you're saying it's all his fault?"

"Well, yeah!" Now I was the one getting a mad stare form my "trainer". "

"Well then, maybe I should put you in your Pokeball!" Vinny replied. He sent out all of his Pokemon. "What do you think of Ivysaur?" He asked them. They all said their comments.

"I barely know him!" Static E. said. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"To be honest, he's sort of a jerk!" Freedom replied.

"It's no fair that he gets to stay out of his Pokeball all of the time!" Shell-Shocker complained.

"Well, he's not exactly a team player…" Double-Cross replied.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure about him…" Charmer pondered to himself.

"He can be nice and honorable at times, but he does have some serious character flaws," Blade said. I looked down in shame. I started to get a little angry now. I launched my vines at all of them, and quickly ran off from all of my so-called allies. Who the fuck needed them?

**Normal POV**

"Get back here Ivysaur!" Vinny yelled as his Pokemon ran away from all of them. His Pokemon weren't really hurt by Ivysaur's attacks, but it was merely a distraction. He looked over at Chad. "Why did you say all of that, dammit!" Chad smirked.

"You'll end up thanking me later," Chad replied.

"Why you!" Vinny stormed over to Chad and grabbed him by the shirt with his fist raised, but Chad didn't even flinch.

"Take your best shot," Chad said. "I've taken worse before!" He was obviously referring to his childhood as a Bandit, which wasn't exactly full of duckies and bunnies. Vinny threw him down, and Chad calmly stood up. Vinny then walked away from everyone, saying he didn't want to get disturbed.

"But what about Ivysaur?" Kelsey asked. Vinny didn't even slow his pace.

"What about him?" He replied coldly. "If he can't take a little criticism, then what's the point of having that big baby around?"

"Like you're one to talk…" Hunter replied. Gary shushed him. They eventually watched Vinny disappear into a thick brush of trees in a large crater in the mountains that everyone inconveniently didn't notice.

"Is he going to find Ivysaur?" Nicki asked, realizing that it was the same area Ivysaur ran off to.

"Doubt it," Gary answered back. "I don't know why, but Vinny likes being in the woods. It must help calm him down."

"Then that's one thing him and Ivysaur have in common," Nicki said.

"Yeah," Gary agreed. "Too bad they don't realize it though…"

**Ivysaur's POV**

"Fucking bastards," I muttered to myself. "What the hell do I need those fuckers for?" I then heard a pounding noise from not too far away. I ran over to the center of the noise to see several Geodude stomping around, flattening and killing all of the flowers around! How could they do such a horrible thing?

"HEY!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Try picking on a plant that fights back for once!" The Geodudes stomped towards me, but I was ready for them this time. I fired my razor leaf attack at all off them, rolling a few of them back down the hill I was on. I then shot out all four of my vines and whipped four more! Three Geodude managed to surround me, but I didn't feel like getting pummeled this time! I focused hard on the ground below me. Luckily there were already large plants deep underground. I focused even harder and several large roots shot out of the ground, knocking all of them out! I fell from the exhaustion of my frenzy plant attack, and looked at all of the fainted Geodude. Suddenly, another Pokemon jumped from the bushes, and attacked me with a mega punch attack. It hit me square in the face, knocking me back a few feet!

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. He looked like a Pokemon I recognized, but I couldn't quite place it. He sorta looked like a steel Geodude, but much larger and fierce looking.

"I am the steel Geodude known as the Metang!" It replied. A Metang?

"What do you mean a steel Geodude?" I asked.

"I am truly a Geodude, but I have been cursed with being a different Pokemon!" It yelled. "I am a Geodude, even if every creature says I'm not! I am cursed by having an abnormal body!"

"I know how you feel…" I replied, thinking about how I'm such a strange Pokemon. "Well, are you gonna just stand there all day long or are you gonna attack me?" It launched at me!

"Then let the battle begin!" It delivered another mega punch attack at my face, but I took a step back and fired my razor leaf from a distance. It simply batted the sharp leaves away, like nothing happened. But I did see its arm bleeding a little though.

"Looks like steel Pokemon are flesh and blood after all!" I mocked. "Some Geodude!" It stared at me even more angrily, but then turned around. It made a sniffling sound, and started to cry. I walked towards it a little.

"It's not fair!" It cried. "Why did I have to be born like this?" I walked towards it some more, patting it on the back with a vine.

"It's okay," I apologized. "I didn't mean what I said." I didn't know why I was getting emotional myself, but I had a feeling of great pity for this dude. He turned around, with a happy face. He pulled his fist back, and hit me hard! I was knocked back a great deal from the blow, and felt a little dazed.

"Do you like my dynamic punch attack?" He asked. "Thanks to your pity, you fell for one of the most inaccurate attacks there are, and was off-guard too! I tried to talk, but I had to spit out bit of blood first. Along with three of my teeth. But I was still too dazed and confused to talk. I was blacking out, but I did hear him say something.

"Take him to the boss," He ordered a couple Geodude. "I'm sure he'd like this unique Pokemon to help him!" With that, I blacked out, unaware of the what was around me. But I thought I did hear a familiar face scream my name…

**Vinny's POV **

"Dammit," I muttered to myself. "What's up with everyone today?" I was thinking about Ivysaur, who just ran off like that. I looked at all of the Pokeballs in my belt, and released all of them. They seemed to wonder what they were there for now, as they looked at me pretty confused. I just stared at them for a bit, but they surrounded me.

"Do you guys really hate Ivysaur that much?" I asked them. They hesitated a bit, but shook their head.

"If you ask me, they just seem a little jealous, that's all!" I heard Kelsey say from behind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, recalling all of my Pokemon.

"Chad told me to 'find the two babies, so we can leave already'" She replied, stating the exact quote from Chad.

"Well, you can go tell him to go fuck himself," I replied. She smiled.

"That's something a certain Pokemon would say," She said. I sorta thought about it for a second, but then realized that Ivysaur would say it!

"Yeah, I guess he would," I said. I then started to feel worried. Yeah, Ivysaur's a little uncontrollable at times, but that could change. I stood up. "I'm going to find that stupid jerk!"

"Good, I thought you would say that!" She replied. "I'll go tell Chad!" Before she could turn around, a rumbling noise from afar!

"What was that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Lets go check it out!" We both ran to the loud noise. When we got there, we saw a several Geodude stirring on the ground, like they just woke up. We also saw Ivysaur get punched in the face by a dynamic punch by a Metang! Ivysaur was knocked back a few yards, and the Metang said something in Pokenese. Ivysaur then spit out some blood, and tried to stand up. He fell back down though, and two Geodude carried him off somewhere!

"IVYSAUR!" I yelled, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. The two Geodude continued to go off, and my screaming only got the attention of the Metang and the other Geodude. I held up Charmer's Pokeball, knowing that he was the perfect guy for the job if I wanted a quick win. Kelsey held up a Pokeball, too. Soon, Tropic the Bayleef and Charmer stood there, ready to fight!

"I'll take on the Geodude!" Kelsey said. "You just worry about that Metang, and save Ivysaur!" The Geodude surrounded us, but Tropic's razor leaf attack managed to knock a path through! We ran through the fainted Geodude, only for Metang to stop us.

"Charmer, flamethrower attack!" Charmer opened his mouth, and fired a blast of flames at the steel Pokemon! It crossed its arms, protecting itself from the flames a little. When the flames ended, Metang was still ready for some fighting. It punched Charmer in the stomach, but my fire type still had some fight left. He drove his two hands together on the steel type's back, but the only thing that resulted from the attack was two bruised Charmeleon hands. Metang delivered several punches over and over again until Charmer finally collapsed.

"Char…" He cried weakly as I recalled him. This Metang was tough! I dug through my Pokeballs on my belt, and sent out Static E.'s Pokeball. My Electrike stood ready for a battle, growling at the enemy Pokemon.

"All right Static, use your thunderbolt attack!" I ordered. Static gathered up some electricity and fired it at the Metang. It simply just batted it away though! I then took out my Pokedex to see some more information on this creature.

"Metang is a steel and psychic type Pokemon," it said. "It evolves from Beldum, and it evolves into Metagross. This Pokemon's specific data is level 40. Its height is four feet, one inch. Its weight is 480 pounds."

"Level forty…" I marveled. "Maybe I could catch this guy! Static, use charge!" Static E. gathered up a considerable amount of electric energy, but Metang took this time and punched him in the face! Static was out cold from the powerful mega punch attack, but Metang was affected too. Static's static from his fur paralyzed Metang!

"All right!" I yelled. I then petted my beaten Pokemon on the head. "Good job…" I recalled him, and brought out yet another Pokemon. Double-Cross stared at the paralyzed Pokemon and didn't really consider him a threat.

"He's much stronger than you would think, Double-Cross!" I warned. "Open it up with a brick break attack!"

"Heracross!" He replied, driving his powerful hand into the top of Metang's head. Metang fell back from the blow, but quickly retaliated with a mega punch attack to Double-Cross' gut!

"Double-Cross!" I yelled in concern. He managed to absorb the blow, however, and used the force of Metang's own attack against him! Because Metang charged in so fast and recklessly, Metang really didn't have anything to defend. My Heracross managed to bring his mighty horn down at the last second, striking the monstrous Pokemon's forehead. It pulled back from the attack, slightly dazed. I then noticed a crack in his forehead, as well as Double-Cross' horn!

"Return!" I said as Double-Cross went back into his Pokeball. He simply winked at me, and was recalled. I then pulled out an empty Pokeball, and threw it at the Metang! The Pokeball wiggled around a bit, but eventually was at ease. I turned around to see Kelsey standing next to her Bayleef, and the fainted Geodude around her. She smirked and said "Shall we continue?" I nodded. I was about to put Metang's Pokeball on my belt, but he suddenly broke out of it, and delivered a punch to my face! I simply blacked out, just like Ivysaur did before.

**Ivysaur's POV**

I woke up to see a large throne room, full of Geodudes and their evolved form, Graveler. Also, on a stone throne I saw Graveler's evolved form, known as a Golem. It appeared to be a large tunnel, but with some torches lit up here and there.

"Well, well, well," He said in a deep and raspy tone. "What have we got here?" I looked up at him, and then noticed Metang right next to him. Metang seemed a little banged up, and a crack on his forehead, too. But he still looked like he could take me, though.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked. Golem seemed a little shocked. He turned to Metang and whispered something to him.

"Well, I did say he could talk human!" Metang replied angrily. "Maybe you should start listening!" Golem seemed a little enraged by his statement, but didn't do a damn thing about it. They both turned to me.

"Your strange ability has made me want to, let you join us in our quest," Golem said. "Our great and noble quest of eliminating all plant life on the planet!" My jaw dropped.

"Who the hell would want to do that?" I asked. Golem smirked.

"The world belongs to us rock Pokemon!" He yelled. "We have endured much more things than most other Pokemon, and the humans! We should restore the natural order of things and eliminate all plant life, giving us more places to roam!" All of the Geodude and Graveler clapped at his speech, but I was even more confused.

"And what would that have to do with me?" I asked.

"We are planning on some… negotiations with the humans, and we need you to translate!" Golem said. "Despite you being a plant we still need someone like you!"

"No thanks," I said. "I've got a few trainers to find!" The Pokemon gasped.

"You mean those trainers who abandoned you?" Golem asked. "When you ran off from them, they decided to skip you and decided that getting rid of you would be much more of a benefit!"

"You're lying!" I yelled, whipping out my vines. Metang then rushed in front of me, preventing me from attacking their leader.

"If you wish to face our leader then you will have to get through us first!" He said, the Geodude and Graveler gathered around me. I decided not to take my chances and go along with them.

"What do you mean by abandoning me?" I asked. Golem smirked.

"I mean they traveled without you while two of them stayed behind for a bit to tell you not to bother to come back!" He said. "In fact, I have those two people right now as we speak. They're a little unconscious right now, but you can go find them if you feel like it!

"Really?" I said. "I can go see them right now!"

"Only if you decide to join us!" He said. "But you will have to prove your loyalty, however."

"How's that?" I asked.

"You have to kill both of them!"

Preview

Vinny: I never knew it would come down to this…

Kelsey: But how can you two do this? You're like best friends!

Ivysaur: Sorry, but I have no choice! My loyalties belong to Golem-Sama now!

Vinny Kelsey: Gasps

Golem: Now you will all die!

Vinny: Next time on Generation V: The New Ivysaur! Look forward to this please!

A.N. I would like to thank everyone for his or her compliments on my opinion of updating. I read one review that was okay, though. It merely asked me to update faster, and I'll try my best if you ask nicely. Oh, and a hundred bucks would make me go faster too. Anyway, I know it was a little short, but I thought it would be a nice ending for the chapter. By the way, Ivysaur does end up killing a main character that will be in several more episodes to come, and it won't be Golem. And you also get to see the ending of Ivysaur vs. Metang, too! Anyway, as an apology for this chapter's shortness, I've decided to put in a little excerpt from Generation V movie III, Clash of the Titans! Enjoy!

**Derek's POV**

As Vinny, Ivysaur, and I left with everyone's Pokemon fully healed, we looked up in the sky. The clouds completely covered the sky, making it dark out! We suddenly saw a bolt of lightning come from the sky, striking a nearby lightning rod.

"This is a weird storm," I said. "There's no rain!"

"It's because this isn't a storm!" Ivysaur replied. "This must be some kind of Pokemon!"

"But there's only one electric Pokemon I know that can fly that high in the air, and tha-"

"Zapdos…" Ivysaur stuttered. "But what's he doing here in the Braven region?"

"Zapdos? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Vinny yelled. "Can't we just get out of here already?" I punched Vinny in the head.

"Moron, don't you know that you're in the presence of a legendary Pokemon?"

"Oh, you mean that Zapdos!" Vinny answered. "The one with the pointy feathers!"

"Dipshit."

"Well, let's go get these Pokeballs to everyone!" Vinny yelled. "I don't even see the stupid bird anyway!" Suddenly, as if Zapdos heard the comment, a weak bolt of lightning struck Vinny. The charred trainer soon fell to the ground with swirly eyes. After he got up, we left for the Bluegre City Hotel.

Haha! I'm not going to reveal most of the action or the plot that contains the legendary birds and a forgotten friend!


	50. Ivysaur's Betrayal!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

Generation V

Hard Saga

Episode 50, A new Pokemon; Ivysaur's Betrayal?

There are few unhappy Pokemon in the world. They make up about four percent of all registered Pokemon. The few that are unhappy, however, is a strange thing when their trainer only tries to make them happy. They often rebel against them and some even try to run away. Experts today say it is a part of the evolutionary stress, much like our puberty. However, this is not a fact. It could just be that the Pokemon were meant to be unhappy…

"Hey, you two!" I heard a voice yell. "Wake the hell up!" I recognized that voice!

"Ivysaur!" I yelled excitedly. "What are you doing here?" Ivysaur then slapped me across the face with his vine.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" he asked angrily. "Then stay quiet!" I then looked around the room. I was tied up from the ceiling, and I noticed Kelsey unconscious next to me. I looked around some more to realize that we were in some kind of primitive cell, and two Geodude were standing guard. I saw Ivysaur and that evil Metang standing next to each other, and the Pokeballs that were on the ground below me. They took our Pokemon!

"What are you doing Ivysaur?" I demanded. "I suggest that you get us down from here!" Ivysaur didn't even flinch.

"What are you doing here?" Ivysaur asked. "You came all this way to tell me goodbye?"

"What?" I blurted out, confused.

"Don't play dumb!" He replied. "I know you guys were going to abandon me!"

"I wasn't!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I was trying to find you to apologize!" I thought Ivysaur was about to believer me until the Metang chuckled and said something to Ivysaur. Ivysaur's face grew even more enraged and stared at me with a cold look.

"This Metang said you tried to capture him so you could replace me!" He yelled back. "Is that true?"

"I was trying to capture him, but not to replace you!" I said.

"Oh really, I guess you put up a hell of an effort to save me!"

"It's only because that Metang attacked us!"

"So you were too busy trying to capture the Metang than trying to save me, is that it?"

"That's not it at all!" I yelled. "IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR ONE SECOND I COULD EXPLAIN MY SIDE OF THE STORY!"

"All right, lets hear it!" He said. I looked at the Metang.

"Only if he leaves as well as the guards!" I said. Ivysaur looked at Metang, and he barked some orders at the Geodude. The three of them went out of the room, leaving just him, a sleeping Kelsey, and me. I explained everything I could in just as much detail. He seemed to believe me.

"You really did try to save me?" He asked. I nodded. "But you don't have any proof!"

"Ask my Pokemon!" I said. "They'll back up my story!" Ivysaur then sent out Charmeleon, Static E., and Double-Cross, who really did back up my story. Ivysaur just stood there. He used his razor leaf attack to cut Kelsey and I free, and when we landed, Kelsey finally stirred.

"Ow…" She muttered. "I had the weirdest dream…" She then looked around to see the five of us with serious faces. "Something happen?"

"Are you going to come back with us or not?" I asked, holding out my hand. "It's your choice!" Ivysaur just stood there, dumbfounded.

"That lying bastard!" He yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!" He was about to storm out of the room, but I grabbed his leg.

"Wait!" I said. "If we try to go out by force, we're gonna have a million Geodude and that evil Metang to fight us! We need to find some sort of plan to get out of here!"

"Shit…" He muttered. Kelsey cleared her throat.

"Umm… I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, but I think I have a plan!" We all looked at here, and shrugged.

**Gary's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked again. "This forest really couldn't be that big, so how could they have disappeared?" Nicki shrugged, and thought for a second.

"Maybe something happened to them!" She said. "Maybe they need your help!" I sighed.

"Well, Vinny and Kelsey are some of the toughest people I've known, and I doubt they would get into so much trouble!" I explain. "In fact, both of them managed to beat me fair and square in a Pokemon battle!" Nicki gasped.

"Wow!" She said. "But I'm sure you could beat both of them at the same time now that you're so much stronger!" I sighed. I needed a break from her constant praise before her ideas get caught in my head…

"I wonder how Derek, Chad and Hunter are doing.

Meanwhile, The three are sitting in a circle with Machop, playing a card game.

"Go fish," Hunter said. Machop cursed.

"MACHOP!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Vinny asked again. I nodded. "This seems sort of like a weird thing to do…"

"Yeah, but these vines could be a little looser," I said, trying to get Ivysaur to loosen up his vines. We were walking to the Golem's throne room, tied up and secured. Metang was a distance away from us, letting us at least whisper to each other. Metang nudged Ivysaur, and signaled him to say something.

"Keep quiet!" He barked. "I'll make these vines even tighter if I wanted to!" When we got to the throne room, Golem gasped when he saw us.

"Sir," Ivysaur said. "These humans wish to speak with you." Golem nodded, and signaled us to speak. We got down on our knees.

"Please spare us!" I yelled. "We don't want to die!"

"We only wanted to say goodbye to our friend!" Vinny added for good measure. Golem laughed and pointed to two Graveler.

"When I say now, jump to the side," Ivysaur warned. "Unless you two want to be pancakes, that is." The Graveler started to use the rollout attack! They kept creeping closer and closer.

"NOW!" Ivysaur yelled. We jumped to the side, and Ivysaur used all four of his vines to throw us out of the way! But now there was no way for him to get out of the way!

"Ivysaur!" We cried as the two rock types rolled at Ivysaur, knocking him across the room! Golem then screamed at Ivysaur. Though I couldn't understand what he was saying, I was sure he was calling him a traitor.

"We have to help him!" I yelled, grabbing Tropic's Pokeball. I was about to call her out, but Metang grabbed my hand! It simply shook its head and stood there. Golem then charged at us using his own rollout attack!

"Go Tropic!" I yelled. My Bayleef stood ready for action. "Use razor leaf!" Tropic shot out several sharp leaves at Golem, but the attacks just deflected off! Golem slammed into Tropic hard, knocking her out! I recalled her just when she was about to get trampled by the other Geodude rolling about, and Golem was heading straight at me! I closed my eyes, preparing for the attack, but I then heard a huge crashing sound! A Graveler was sent flying into Golem, knocking the rolling fiend on to a new path! He crashed against the wall, and uncurled himself.

"Dammit!" Ivysaur yelled. "That hurt!" Ivysaur was rubbing his head with his paw while leaning against the other fainted Graveler.

"GOLEM!" The rock/ground type pointed at Ivysaur while he looked at Metang. Metang zeroed in for an attack on Ivysaur!

"Metang!" it cried while it rammed Ivysaur. He was sent flying through the air, and landing with a thud. Ivysaur struggled to stand up again, but was able to overcome the pain. Metang then tried another double-edge attack!

"Use vine whip!" I blurted. I decided I had to fight with Ivysaur, because when I looked at Vinny, he had his hands full by using Shell-Shocker.

"Water gun attack!" The Wartortle fired a spray of water at a nearby Geodude, knocking him out. However, there was way too much Geodude to beat without much of a fight. I then focused my attention on Ivysaur, who actually did as I instructed! Ivysaur quickly dodged the attack, grabbed Metang with is vines, and used the momentum of the moment to hurl Metang up into the ceiling! Metang went through the ceiling, causing a hole to break open! Several rocks then fell on a few of the Geodude, knocking them out as well.

"You know what to do now!" I cheered. I then fished out Jaws' Pokeball. My Totodile looked at me like a moron, apparently not noticing the fight that was going on. "Use your water gun attack on a Geodude!" Jaws took a few moments to register this information, and fired a blast of water at a Geodude! It knocked it out, but Jaws then just looked at me again. This Totodile was retarded! I kept telling it to attack the Geodude and Graveler, and eventually with Shell-Shocker and Vinny, emerged victorious!

**Vinny's POV**

While all of the Geodude, Graveler, and even Metang where beaten, there was still one enemy left.

"Why don't you come out, Golem?" Ivysaur yelled angrily. Golem then emerged from the shadows, curled up in a ball and rolling straight at him!

Golem said something in a cocky tone, using the rollout attack. Ivysaur stood ready for the attack.

"Not this time!" Ivysaur yelled as Golem crept close him. He jumped out of the way in the last second, but Golem quickly turned around and rammed him in his side! He hit a wall hard, and Golem then came at him again, but jumped in the air, and rammed the wall above him! Several boulders fell in his direction, landing on top of him!

"IVYSAUR!" I yelled. Golem just stared at me, and laughed. I turned to Shell-Shocker, and he got the message.

"War!" He yelled as he fired a blast of water at Golem. Golem then curled back into a ball, and spun around super fast like a top!

"The rapid spin attack!" Kelsey said. The water hit Golem, but the attack only deflected away! Golem uncurled, and laughed again! I held up Blade's Pokeball and sent him out!

"Let's see how you like this, you bastard!" Blade rushed in for an all-out physical attack! Blade's arms shone a bright white light, temporarily blinding Golem because he was so used to the dark. Golem was hit in the face, and sent sprawling back! Golem quickly regained his ground, however, and rolled right at my Scizor! He quickly dodged the attack, and went right behind him! Golem stopped temporarily, and uncurled himself to turn and roll again! Now was our chance!

"Use water gun!" I yelled.

"Use your water gun attack on that Golem, Jaws!" Kelsey cried as well. Our two water Pokemon blasted the rock beast and knocked him away! It was finally over!

"We won!" Kelsey sighed. "But it didn't come without a price," She looked over at the mountain of boulders, where Ivysaur was crushed underneath. "Maybe we should dig him out and give him a proper burial…" I nodded, and we both walked towards the boulders, trying to push them off. We suddenly heard a few noises from behind!

"Me…tang…" We heard the familiar sound. Metang charged at us again, this time with no protection! We suddenly heard a rumbling from beneath, and the boulders suddenly were crushed to shreds!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My grass type buddy yelled. He was enveloped in a great flash of white, a light that would shine in light! We saw his bud open up, to reveal a nice plant on his back! I was waiting for him to grow even larger, but he quickly emerged from the light, with a darker shade of skin! This transformation stopped Metang from attacking us.

"H-h-he didn't even grow!" Kelsey said. "Could those experiments really have screwed him up so much, or is it something else?" My new Venusaur looked at her, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He then his reflection on Metang. "HOLY SHIT! NO FUCKING WAY!" He panicked about having a flower on his back, but we finally told him that he evolved.

"Umm… you don't even know you evolved?" I asked him.

"No, I just felt myself getting mad and slightly stronger!" He scratched his side with his vine, but quickly jerked away when his vine touched him, and I couldn't blame him! It was covered in sharp thorns!

"That explains how he could cut through even those boulders!" Kelsey said. Venusaur focused a little bit, and the thorns quickly retracted.

"That's better!" He said. "This itch has been pissing me off all day!" We then heard Metang clear its throat, saying it was ready for battle! Venusaur walked up to it, and spat in its face! Metang said a few words, but I'm not sure I wanted to hear them even if I could understand them! Metang floated back a little, and raised his fists. The battle between Venusaur and Metang was finally about to conclude!

**Gary's POV **

"I've found it!" I yelled. Nicki came running up to me.

"All right!" She said. "I knew YOU could find the entrance, Gary!" I don't know how she could be this congratulating, all I did was follow a few fresh drag marks that led me to this cave, and sent out my bird Pokemon to help follow along with the tracks. We did see a Pokemon fly through the ceiling of the cave, however, and also se fall back in earlier. We tried yelling a few times, but we didn't hear any response. I guess we were going to have to go in…

**Vinny's POV**

"All right, Venusaur!" I praised. "Ready for your first battle as a Venusaur?" He snorted.

"Don't you mean OUR first battle?" He asked, smirking. I almost lost my breath. "You don't think I can take on a level forty Pokemon by myself, do you?" I smiled back, and we shook hands. Or in Venusaur's case, paws. Venusaur stood ready for battle, and Kelsey raised up her hand.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" She yelled. She then smiled. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"All right Ivysaur, err… Venusaur, lets start this battle off with a razor leaf attack!" I said, ignoring Kelsey's comment.

"Right!" He responded. He fired a flurry of fast moving, super-sharp leaves at Metang! Metang covered its face with its arms, and blocked all of the leaves! His arms were pretty scratched, though.

"All right!" I yelled again. "You can win this!"

"I know I can!" Venusaur said. "And you can be damn sure I'm gonna win this!" He whipped out all eight of his thorn vines, and slashed him even more!

"METANG!" it cried out of pain. It then charged at him!

"Use your…" Shit! I which attack should I use? "Use leech seed!" Venusaur looked at me, unsure of using that attack.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. "I never really used that attack before! I could real-" Metang slammed into Venusaur. Venusaur went flying through the air, but eventually landed safely on his feet. Metang was shocked to see Venusaur's improvement in strength. So was I, to be honest.

"It's amazing to see how strong Venusaur became!" I yelled. "It's as if he is some sort of different order of being!"

"Actually, I think it's the fact that Metang has been battling for so much lately, and he's a wild Pokemon, and he's now a super charged Poke-" Kelsey started to say. As we were having our conversation, Metang struck Venusaur with another double edge attack! Venusaur didn't fly across the room, but he did skid back a few feet.

"How can that Metang have so much stamina?" I asked. "He's already gained the upper hand!" Venusaur fired a blast of leaves, but Metang saw that trick more than once, and was prepared for it. The leaves stopped in mid-air, and just dropped!

"What happened?" I asked.

"That was Metang's psywave attack!" Kelsey explained. "It's a psychic type attack that depends on the level of the user. It could deliver sixty damage, or just twenty, since its level forty!" I nodded, understanding that he was a psychic type, too. This was going to be more fun than I thought!

"Venusaur, use razor leaf attack again!" Venusaur muttered something, but fired the blast again. Metang just blocked the attack with its psywave attack. "Now use giga drain!" Venusaur aimed his plant at Metang, and it sucked in a bunch of energy from Metang! Metang wasn't really hurt from the attack, but it was still weakened a little. The light made Metang's skin shine as well, giving me an idea.

"Use take down attack on Metang!" I yelled. Venusaur looked at me like I was crazy. I just winked at him. He got my idea. He rammed into Metang hard, and Venusaur started to use his solar beam attack! In about three seconds he was done charging!

"I get it!" Kelsey said. "The sunlight from the hole in the ceiling and the reflection of Metang's metal skin nearly double the speed of Venusaur's solar beam attack!" I nodded. "But how did you think up such an idea?" I smirked.

"I just winged it!" I put a serious and determined face on. "All right Venusaur, let him have it full force!"

"Damn right!" When Metang regained his posture, it was already too late. The beam of light already blasted Metang, who was off guard from the attack. Metang slumped to the ground, bruised, worn out, fried, and bleeding. I looked over at Kelsey.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked her.

"You captured it!" She replied.

"Yeah, but I don't have a right feeling when I was fighting this Pokemon," I tried to explain. "It's hard to put this in words, but when I fight a wild Pokemon, I get this aura from him or her. That aura tells me when to catch a Pokemon or not!" She was obviously confused by my statement, but she pulled out an empty Pokeball anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever!" She tossed the Pokeball at Metang, who was too dazed to even break out of it. Right at that moment, I knew Kelsey would do great with that Metang.

"It's sorta weird though, having this Pokemon that's so much at a higher level than my others…" She pondered.

"Well, I don't think it's gonna listen to you right away!" I warned. "Maybe you should train your others before you try to train Metang!" She nodded.

"There they are!" I heard Gary yell. We looked over at him, and Nicki popped up right beside him.

"Yay!" She cheered. "We finally found them!" She then looked over at Venusaur. "Doesn't Ivysaur look a little different to you?" Gary just stared at Venusaur, dumbfounded.

"It's a long story!" I said. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here! We need you two to help the three of us get to the others!" Gary and Nicki nodded.

**Venusaur's POV**

"Yet again I still have an unusual transformation!" I said out loud. The others just looked at me. I looked at the others, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did back there, I was feeling a little moody!" The others nodded.

"It was only because you were ready to evolve!" Kelsey said.

"So what if you're so different than all of the other Venusaur out there?" Hunter said. "Just follow your philosophy, and you'll be all right."

"My philosophy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fuck them!" He explained. I laughed out loud. I guess I do say stuff like that after all! Oh well, a new adventure ended, and things turned out for the best. Kelsey caught a new Pokemon, Vinny renewed his friendship with Chad, and well, I just evolved from a foul-mouthed Ivysaur to a foul-mouthed Venusaur! Good-Bye!

Preview:

Vinny: Are we already in Boulda City?

Kelsey: It really wasn't all that far away!

Venusaur: Well, I'm gonna beat the shit out of that rock gym leader!

Nurse Joy: Not with those injuries you're not!

Venusaur: Gulp! Next Time on Generation V, Episode fifty-one, Rock and Roll! Look forward to it now! I mean please!

A.N. This episode does seem a little short, doesn't it? Well, I find that action-packed ones like this one needs to be a little short to fully concept everything. In fact, in some chapters of almost pure action I find it easier to understand by reading it once to get the basic outline, and then focus in on the details again. It does seem a little sudden for Ivysaur to evolve to Venusaur so early, but this was my 50th chapter and I wanted to have something a little exciting happen. Don't worry, I'm not going to evolve the Pokemon too fast! I still can't believe it's 50 chapters!

My story reached 50 chapters!

My story finally exceeded 100,000 words! It's easier to filter out the other ones now!

Ivysaur evolved!

I've almost finished with the Pokemon Bios! I've added in all of the gym leaders and when you'll see them!

Come on, Party! Party! PARTY!

Yes, I'm really hyper.

yes, I'm bragging too.

Now I will end this of with the wrath of Magikarp! Die! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!

What the hell, I'm in such a good mood, I'll give you all another excerpt!

**Gary's POV**

"And then that evil creature struck me with a blot of lightning!" Vinny yelled. "That damned bird!"

"Are you sure he meant to strike you?" Kelsey asked. We were all at the public dining room table, awaiting our food. "Maybe you just had bad luck."

"It was a good thing Gary wasn't there, because he would of whooped that Zapdos' butt!" Nicki said.

"I feel like Scooby Doo…" I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicki yelled, slightly annoyed yet confused.

"Have you ever seen those episodes where Scooby Doo was always doing stupid and scary stuff because Scrappy Doo always thought Scooby was invincible and fearless?" I was trying to explain to her not to say all those things that I couldn't do in a way with finesse. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Nicki replied. "I'm sure you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

"Cheerleader alert!" Ivysaur muttered. Everyone looked at him. "Oh shit, I forgot. No talking!"

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid your Pokemon is going to have to get away from the table and into his Pokeball!" The waiter said. "After all, we don't allow any pets during dinner!"

Ivysaur yelled. The waiter stepped back out of shock. "How about I come over there and kick you're a-" Vinny placed his hand over Ivysaur's mouth. Derek pulled out our Pokemon group trainer card, and showed it to the waiter.

"Ivysaur doesn't have a Pokeball, and we're all trainers here, so can you let us by for one night, please?" He asked politely. The waiter pushed up his glasses.

"All right, but we don't allow any foul language here, so if I hear any of you swearing, especially that Ivysaur, I'll have to kick you all out."

"I'd love to see you try," Ivysaur muttered. The waiter told us that our food would be ready on a couple of minutes, and we should wait a bit.

"Dumbfuck," Ivysaur muttered. "I hope he's a Pokemon trainer, so I can accidentally hit him instead of his Pokemon!"

"Zip it," Vinny replied.

"Your food is ready!" The waiter came back. He held out the pots and pans full of food and we all dug in! Five minutes later, all the food was gone, and eight fattened bodies surrounded the table.

**Vinny's POV**

"We have to report that strange weather has been reported in three different parts of the world. In the Johto region a fierce blizzard, the Hoenn region incredibly scorching sunshine, and in the Braven region a thunderstorm. These weird weather reports have been hypothesized to be Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, the three legendary birds. In other news, three shady figures have been gathering towards the outskirts of Bluegre City, a small city located in the Braven region. These three Pokemon as they are believed to be seem to be heading in the same direction as the three legendary birds. That's it for the worldwide news, and this is Ran Dather speaking to you from Bluegre City." I turned the TV off, and got in bed.

"What do you think those things are, Ivysaur?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing a faint danger from where they were talking about," He answered. "I think something big is coming, and coincidentally we'll be right in the middle of it; again."

"Well, at least I'll get a chance to capture some seriously powerful Pokemon!" I said cheerfully,

"Yeah, and Pidgeys fly out of my ass!"

That's all for now!


	51. Rock and Rollout!

I only own my original characters. In fact, I own no one else until I take over the world.

Generation V

Hard Saga

Episode 51, Rock and Rollout!

The rollout attack is an attack under-appreciated by trainers. It can be a very powerful attack, and can block almost anything. It is fairly hard to win against these Pokemon in a gym battle, because of the flat, hard, and smooth surface. Yes, it is almost impossible to win…

"Are you ready to win our second gym battle?" Vinny asked his Pokemon.

"Scizor!" Wartortle!" Char!" "Electrike!" "Heracross!" "Free!" "Damn Right!" His Pokemon were already pepped up, so he was sure he was going to win!

"Then lets go!" Vinny yelled. He marched towards the door of his hotel room, ready to get my Pokemon to a PokeCenter just in case.

"So why aren't the others coming with us?" Venusaur asked.

"I don't know!" he admitted. "I guess they had better things to do!"

"What can you do in a boring place like this?" Venusaur asked.

"I know!" Little did they know, that on the other side of town, there was an excellent theme park that was full of the worlds best rides and games! "This place really doesn't look all that exciting." When they got there, Nurse Joy looked at Vinny's Venusaur, looking at his wounds he sustained from battling Pokemon on Narrow Path.

"I suppose you fought the gym leader and lost?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"Actually, we just got into town, and my Pokemon really need to be checked up on before we head out to beat the gym leader!" He explained. "Cause with my Venusaur, I'm gonna win this easy!"

"You don't even know our town's gym leader!" She replied. "I really shouldn't be showing you this, but it will be for your own good!" She led them behind the counter, and into a door marked "Authorized Persons Only". Vinny was authorized because the author created him. Plus he was a person, so he could go in there. They looked at all of the beaten and bruised Pokemon, ranging from Pidgey to even a Marill.

"It looks like Pokemon ER in here!" Venusaur said.

"This is only the Pokemon that aren't able to face his best Pokemon," Nurse Joy said. "The ones that face our gym leader's best Pokemon are in here!" She pointed to a door that said "Authorized Personnel Only! No Vinnys or Venusaurs allowed!" "As you can see, you can't enter in there because it's just too gruesome for the readers to read!" Her logic was strange, since you don't get to see anything when you read.

"If you still want to face the gym leader," She started. "I suggest that you do not!"

"Listen lady, I'm much better than the average trainer!" Vinny shot back. "And my grass type Venusaur gonna beat this guy easy!"

"Yeah!" Venusaur yelled.

"Well, your Venusaur needs some time to heal!" Nurse Joy said. "If you fight with him now, you're just gonna get him hurt even more!"

"Venusaur's just fine!" Vinny shot back. He stood up, saying he was healthy. "See, he's perfectly fine!" Nurse Joy only looked at him for a sec, and sighed.

"Lets see him run around a little bit!" She said. "Exercise can sometimes open old wounds!" Venusaur's face dropped.

"Fine!" He said. "Venusaur, do forty laps around the PokeCenter!" Vinny ordered.

"B-b-b-but don't you want me to be at my full strength when I face the gym leader?" He asked. "After all, I'm your best bet at beating the gym leader!" Nurse Joy gasped.

"That's a talking Venusaur!" She gasped. Vinny flinched, and looked around.

"What talking Venusaur?" He asked.

"Saur. Saur. Venusaur?" Venusaur asked as he looked around. Nurse Joy sweat dropped.

"Pathetic…" She replied. "Anyway, lets see that Venusaur run then!" Venusaur gulped, and stepped outside.

**Gary's POV**

Meanwhile, at the amusement park, we were taking a nice break form the fun in the food court.

"So, do you think Vinny's gonna come back with a new badge?" Nicki asked. I nodded.

"Vinny won't let anyone beat him anymore!" Kelsey said. "In fact, a couple of days saw his Venusaur take out a level forty Metang!" Derek and Nicki gasped.

"He did?" Derek asked. "That's nearly impossible!" Kelsey shook her head.

"I have proof!" She said as she help out a Pokeball. She released it to reveal none other than Metang! "Do you believe me now?" Metang looked around, confused for a bit, but then caught sight of us. It turned to look for something, but when it saw Kelsey, it attacked! It dove in for a mega punch attack, but Kelsey quickly ducked and sent out Cinder. Soon enough, Blazer, Brushfire, Cinder, and Darkfire surrounded Metang. It sweat dropped, and went back into its Pokeball.

"That is one evil Pokemon!" I said. The others recalled their fire types.

"That's why I didn't really talk about it!" She said. "I want to get my other Pokemon as strong as it so I can eventually control it on my own!"

"So, does it have a nickname?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, but what about Goldbat?"

"I have a few names, but I'm not sure I want to give him a nickname yet…"

"What do you mean?" Nicki asked. "He's your Pokemon!"

"Actually, he's Jen's," I explained. "And I don't know if I should really give him a new name. Besides, we really haven't come across an official name rater to register our Pokemons' names yet!"

"Come to think of it, Venusaur really doesn't have a name!" Derek said. "I wonder why he really doesn't want one?" Chad shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't want bad memories," He said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story that I really don't feel like telling…"

**Vinny's POV **

"Damn it!" I yelled. I got the attention of everyone in the PokeCenter lobby. "Why didn't you tell me you were still recovering?" Venusaur was doing great at the first few laps, but he started to limp and his old cuts and scrapes started bleeding again.

"Watch you mouth!" A man said. "And I don't think that Venusaur will be able to answer your question!" I dragged him outside, and talked to him.

"Well, maybe I felt since this place is a rock gym, I'd be able to beat this guy without taking any hits!" He was still panting, and blood was still coming out of his old wounds. "Besides, you should have really been paying better attention to me!" I flinched a little at that.

"You're right!" I admitted. "But I'm not going to let you battle today, so don't even ask! I've still got Shell-Shocker's water, Blade's steel, and Double-Cross' fighting attacks!" Venusaur sighed.

"All right…" We marched towards the Boulda City gym, where the rock type gym leader awaited us!

**Normal POV **

When Vinny and Venusaur finally got to the gym, they stood in awe of the giant stone fortress. It was designed like an English Castle during the times of the crusades. They just stared at the size of it for five minutes, when a man stuck his head out and yelled, "Can I help you?" Vinny nodded.

"Yeah!" He replied. "We're challenging the leader of this gym! So do you mind opening the drawbridge for us?" The man nodded, and ran back into the room. When the drawbridge fell, Vinny prepared for his next gym battle, without the use of his trump card. When the two got into the main room, they saw the man from earlier stare at them with his arms crossed. He had a dark orange tank top, and blue sweatpants. He had gray eyes with dark tan skin and shiny black hair.

"My name is Tony, and I'm the gym leader of the Boulda City Gym!" He announced.

"All right," Vinny said. "Now, if you'll lead us to the gym arena, we can begin our match!" Tony didn't budge. He merely snorted out a laugh.

"Our arena is what you see before you!" He said. "We will battle in this room, and it will be a best two out of three Pokemon match with different Pokemon for each match." Vinny looked around to see how his battle would be like. Most of it was fairly flat, except for the stairway that he assumed was out-of-bounds.

"All right, if you'll be so kind to send out your first Pokemon!" Vinny said. Tony snapped his fingers, and a rumbling sound came from the stairs.

"Now that I called my Pokemon, it's time to see what you've got!" Unaware of the enemy Pokemon, Vinny was sure it was a rock type, so he decided to play it safe.

"Go Shell-Shocker!" He cried. Wartortle appeared in the center of the room, ready for any rock that came his way. The rumbling noise was getting much louder, and soon a large gray circle rolled off the bottom of the stairs, and stopped right in front of Shell-Shocker.

"Wartortle!" Shell-Shocker yelled, pointing at the enemy Graveler. Vinny looked down at Venusaur and asked what he said.

"Oh, now you want my help!" He complained. "He just said some useless bantering trash talk, that's all!" Graveler didn't even pay any attention to Shell-Shocker's phrase, and rolled at him! Graveler hit Shell-Shocker hard, and he retreated to his shell to escape the pain of the impact from hitting the wall. Shell-Shocker stuck his head out of his shell, and saw the Graveler rolling at him again! He retreated back into his shell, and the shell started to tremble a little.

"Don't be afraid!" Vinny said. "Just fire a water gun attack from within your shell straight forward!" The shell stopped trembling, and a blast of water rammed Graveler! The rock/ground type was expecting this however, and wasn't caught off-guard! He was knocked back from the water gun attack, but he quickly turned around in a semi-circle and rolled at Shell-Shocker once again! This time he was turning to the side every now and then to dodge any incoming water gun attacks.

"Water gun's not powerful enough!" Vinny yelped. "I have to think of something!" As he said this, Shell-Shocker was struck by the rollout, but it delivered minimal damage due to the withdraw attack. Shell-Shocker bounced a few times, and spun around and around. He eventually came out of his shell, dizzy from the spinning.

"Finish it off!" Tony yelled. Vinny gasped. He didn't know what to do!

"Jet stream attack!" Venusaur yelled. The Wartortle looked at Venusaur, and nodded. He realized that it was a pretty wise move. He fired a powerful blast of water at Graveler, and knocked him into a wall!

"What was that?" Vinny asked, taking out his Pokedex.

"The jet stream attack is a newly invented move with the equivalent strength of a flamethrower or thunderbolt. It is so forceful, some Pokemon even flinch from it."

"Cool!" Vinny said, putting away his Pokedex. "I guess Graveler flinched now!" Graveler stood up, and walked around, dazed by the attack. _Now is the chance! _He thought to himself as he ordered his Wartortle to fire another water gun attack. The water attack finally knocked out Graveler, and Tony recalled his fainted Pokemon. Shell-Shocker looked at Venusaur, and just nodded, saying thank you. Venusaur smirked back, saying you're welcome.

"You're pretty strong, winning the first round!" He praised. "But now I'm gonna fight serious!" He took out a Pokeball, and released a Sudowoodo from it. The tree-like Pokemon looked at Shell-Shocker in disgust, and was relieved when he was recalled.

"I guess I'll up the anti too!" Vinny said as he reached for Double-Cross' Pokeball. A few seconds later, the Heracross stood face-to-face with Sudowoodo.

"Use brick break!" Vinny ordered. Double-Cross lifted his hand, and prepared to use a piercing blow to the enemy rock Pokemon. Double-Cross struck, but Sudowoodo quickly stepped to the side!

"Use fire blast!" Tony yelled. Sudowoodo fired a blast of powerful flames and shot Double-Cross at point blank range! Heracross fell from the attack, knocked out with one blow!

"Waitaminute, Sudowoodo can't learn fire attacks!" Venusaur said.

"That's true, but it can mimic them!" Tony replied. "You see, a long time ago, I fought this Smeargle. I used the low kick attack on it, and it used the sketch attack to learn the low kick itself. I then ordered Sudowoodo to use mimic, and it mimicked Smeargle's sketch. The Smeargle then used fire blast on Sudowoodo, and before he fainted, he used the sketch attack to master the fire blast attack!" Vinny looked confused, not having a clue about what Tony just said.

"Lets get back to our battle!" Vinny said. "Let's see your final Pokemon!"

"I feel like ending this quickly, so I'm just gonna use my best!" He threw out a Pokeball, and Golem appeared! Vinny prepared to throw out Blade's Pokeball, but Venusaur interrupted him.

"Let me battle!" He begged. "I've taken out plenty of rock types before, and I'm pretty damned sure I can take out this one too!" Vinny shook his head.

"No!" He stated. "You're injured, and Blade's steel type attacks can wipe out this Golem!" He threw out Blade's Pokeball, and it was Golem vs. Scizor!

"Use metal claw attack!" Vinny screamed. Blade's claw glowed white, and he charged in for a quick assault! The metal claw attack struck Golem in the belly, and it cried out in pain in return! Golem then curled up into a ball, and rammed Blade in return! Blade pulled back a few feet, and Golem charged with the rollout attack! Blade was struck again and was forced down on his back!

"Get up and fly into the air!" Vinny yelled. Blade nodded, and stood up. Before he could beat his wings, however, Golem struck him in his back! Blade was forced on the ground again, and struggled to stand up! He was kneeling on his claws and knees, and Vinny noticed that one of Blade's claws was dented from the metal claw attack!

"You really should have thought out your strategy a bit more!" Tony scolded. "If you don't stop me Golem early in the battle, then there's no stopping him!"

"Well, it was a steel type attack, but it didn't do anything!" Vinny said.

"Well, consider it a reminder to never use physical attacks on a rock Pokemon, with a type advantage or not!" Tony said. "Golem, finish this!" Vinny could only shut his eyes as he heard Blade scream from the pain, and fall silent. He opened his eyes to see his steel/bug type lie on the ground, a crumpled body and writhing in pain. Vinny recalled his Pokemon, and put his head down in shame.

"I promised myself I would never lose again…" He muttered. Tony laughed.

"I bet when you came in here, you were feeling all cocky, weren't you?" He laughed a bit more. "Well, I'm aware of the type disadvantages of rock types and I trained my Pokemon to overcome them, thanks to the unstoppable rollout attack!" Vinny just looked even more ashamed, but Venusaur interrupted the silence.

"Feel sorry for yourself later, dammit!" He yelled. "You've got a Scizor that got trampled and a Heracross extra crispy that need some medical attention!" With the chastising over, the two rushed back to the PokeCenter, leaving a smirking Tony behind.

"He'll be back…" He muttered to himself. "Come to think of it, I need to heal my Pokemon, too!"

**Chad's POV **

"And that's what happened!" Venusaur finished. "Vinny lost the match, two of his best Pokemon are in the hospital, and he keeps shutting himself away form everyone!" I only smirked.

"I guess he must feel like a loser for well, losing!" Kelsey said.

"That sounds stupid!" Nicki said.

"Yeah, but you have to understand that Vinny was basically a failure all of his life!" Derek said. "In fact, how he graduated was beyond me!"

"Well, he's been at a such a winning streak lately, he must feel like it never lasts!" Hunter added.

"It figures!" I said. "Let me have a little chat with him!" I walked outside the PokeCenter, and found Vinny sitting on the porch. I silently grabbed one of my Pokemon's Pokeballs, and Storm appeared!

"Thunderbolt attack!" I yelled. Vinny turned around, and jumped back at the last second.

"What the he-" He started to say. "Chad?"

"Try it again!" I ordered. Before Storm could reply, Vinny grabbed a Pokeball and sent out Static E., his Electrike. The two thunderbolt attacks collided, and we gathered the attention of everyone passing by!

"You know, we never did finish our match from the Central City Tournament Semi-Finals!" I said, hoping that I would get his attention. "You beat all of those trainers, and even beat a trainer when you had a hangover!"

"Don't remind me…" Vinny muttered. "Besides, all of those trainers were really weak!"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" I yelled, grabbing his shirt to pull him down to my height. "Do you really think that you're the only one that loses?" He shook his head.

"It's just… It's just that I feel know I would have won if I listened to Venusaur!" He said. "If that happened, Blade wouldn't be in such a critical condition! I even heard Nurse Joy mutter to a Chansey that he might not even make it!"

"Blade is an honorable warrior at heart!" I said. "I'm sure he understands your situation, and you were only looking out for Venusaur's best interest!"

"Yeah, so I keep one safe so another can get injured!"

"You're such a kid!" I yelled. "When Pokemon go into a battle, they know they're risking their lives! They do it for their trainer, and I'm sure every single one of your Pokemon would die for you, and they know that you would die for them!"

"What does that have to do with anything!" he said. "What I'm talking about is that I might have got a Pokemon killed because of my mistake!" I shook my head.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled back. "Blade knew the consequences, and risked his life for you! And you may have lost, but boo-fucking-hoo, get over it! Everyone loses!"

"And I hear this from a guy who has never lost a battle in his life!" Vinny said.

"If you think I've won every single battle I've been in, you're wrong," I said. "I've just learned from my losses! In fact, I used to be a failure, but I learned from my past and managed to escape from the hellhole that brought me down!"

"The Bandits?" He asked. I nodded.

"I gave every thing up just to escape, and a person even gave everything up for me once…" I suddenly stopped talking, realizing that I said way too much.

"Who?" He asked.

"It's a long story!" I replied. I put a confident look on my face. "Are you going to face Tony again tomorrow or do I have to beat him myself?" Vinny got a little mad at that.

"No way!" He yelled. "I'm gonna beat him!" He then let out a sigh. "Even though I'm not exactly sure how, though…"

**Normal POV **

The old man simply watched the monitors in front of him, keeping an eye on each and everyone of them. They gathered a new ally since the last time they met, but she wouldn't be a problem.

"They're getting better…" Alan said to himself, smiling at the sheer pleasure of facing worthy opponents once again. "Maybe I should start training again…" He stood up, but he then started to burst out coughing! The next thing he saw was a puddle of blood from his own body, and fell over, his body too weak. Eventually a boy around the heroes' age walked in the room, and saw his weak master.

"Master!" He cried, running over to his teacher's side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm getting a little too old for this…" He gasped. "In fact, facing these opponents will probably be the last fight I'll ever be in!"

"So that's why you wanted them to get stronger…" He said.

"Yes, in fact, my other pupil has failed to win!"

"The impersonator?" The pupil asked. "They were weak, in fact, you don't know how much they begged!" he pointed to the severed head and the dead Natu, at the side of Alan's chair.

"Well… You are stronger however, but I don't want you to face them quite yet! Your powers… are too uncontrolled right now!" The pupil nodded, and telepathically moved his master through the doorway.

Preview:

Vinny: It's time to finish this!

Tony: You won't even stand a chance against me!

Kelsey: But his time we're behind him one hundred percent!

Vinny: How is that gonna help?

Derek: It's not! We just have nothing to do!

Vinny: …

Kelsey: On the next Episode of Generation V, Episode 52! A Hard Knocks Life!

Author's Notes: I have some things to say about some questions and comments from other people.

Chris Bennett: This story will be as long as I feel like it should be. As for Blazer, she has her ember attack, but doesn't have the ability to use the flamethrower, yet. But she'll be able to use it as a Combusken and be able to use overheat as a Blaziken! (Hint Hint!)

Maxmoonlight: I don't care about my grammar. If you can't read it, or you just don't like the cussing, go back to elementary school!

Ryu the Dragon Demon: I'm glad my story can get you out of bed, but shouldn't you get an alarm clock or something?

Poiuyty: I'll try to update a little faster, but lately I've had to go out of town for the weekends; in which I have the freest time.

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: Suicune doesn't look very sissy to me… By the way, did you know if you write out how Suicune sounds in Japanese you'd get Sui-Kun? Sui means water and Kun is mister, so it would be Mr. Water!

B Boi: What's so bad about cussing? Don't tell me you've never cursed before. My story is actually realistic because some people just like to cuss like Venusaur and some people try not to do it like Kelsey.

DaBomb0610: You're correct on your guess from the quiz on chapter forty. It was Captain Kuro from One Piece. Here, have a cookie!

Ryu(Again): I agree with your thoughts on AM Pairing. I personally think May's a weenie and Misty would have been a much better choice. I mean look at all of the other anime where the girl controls the guy. (Kaoru Kenshin, Kagome Inuyasha, Kelsey Vinny, oops.)

I just wanted to get some things back to tell you all I'm still reading your precious reviews! For everyone that has reviewed my story, have an imaginary cookie! (By the way, if you don't mind, if you haven't reviewed all of my chapters, could you go back and review them all?) Oh, and tell all of your friends about my fanfic, because I now that my story has reached 100,000+ Words, I feel like I need to be more impressive (after all, I need to compete with some really great stories now!)! Thank you especially Ryu the Dragon Demon for reviewing all of my chapters up to date, and YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD for reviewing most of them. I give you another imaginary cookie. Careful, don't get too full!

By the way, I have another story advertisement!

Clouded Sky by Negrek.

It's about a boy named Tobias Talltree in a strange adventure in a strange region called Waytar. In this quest he meets new Pokemon, powerful Guides (Trainers), and goes against all of society when he has a Murkrow as a starter. Confused? Well, you're gonna have to read it to understand it! On a scale of one to ten, I'd have to give it a definite ten. The plot is a little complicated but becomes much clearer later on, and the main characters are extremely well rounded. Even the Pokemon! The battles are nice to envision, and the story goes at a nice steady, yet exciting pace! Plus his chapters are really long, too!

Umm… Goodbye!


	52. A Hard Knocks Life!

Is this really necessary to put this on here in every single chapter? I only own my O.C.'s

Generation V

Hard Saga

Episode 52, A Hard Knocks Life!

It is strange the way Pokemon battles can turn out. One trainer might be horribly crushed in the first round, but in the second they might crush their own opponent. It seems that Vinny has all of that in his mind. He is no longer expecting an easy fight, and will honestly try his hardest to win the next badge. With the help of his friends, he just might be able to pull off a victory…

"Lets go to the Gym once again, Venusaur!" Vinny said. Nurse Joy gasped.

"You're not going to battle with that Venusaur, are you?" She asked. Vinny shook his head.

"I've still got Charmer, Static E., Freedom, and Shell-Shocker at my disposal, and I'm sure Double-Cross would like a break from battling!"

"Well, good luck then!" Nurse Joy said. Vinny nodded. Suddenly, a vaguely familiar face walked in the PokeCenter. Vinny couldn't quite place who he was, but when the boy looked at Vinny, his face went to a look of terror.

"Y-y-y-you!" He said in a mixture of fear and anger. In an Australian accent. Vinny then remembered him.

"You're Charlie Roten, aren't you?" He asked. Charlie slowly nodded. He was trying to creep past Vinny, but he simply stood in his way. "How're you doing nowadays?" Charlie didn't understand why Vinny was being so nice.

"Well mate, I was just cruisin' along my way collecting gym badges!" He said, holding up a Sea, a Rose, an Insect, a Toxic, and a Hard Badge! "I've got five gym badges, and the leader in this town is especially weak! My Absol crushed his weak Golem!" Vinny gaped at Charlie.

"How did you get so strong?" He asked. Charlie just smirked.

"That's a secret, mate!" Vinny then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "What're you doing, you're a crazy one!"

"I know you're lying!" Vinny said. "No one gets that strong in such a short amount of time! Not even Blade was able to beat that Golem!"

"HELP!" Charlie yelled. "THIS GUY IS ATTACKING ME!" He got the attention of everyone in the lobby, and Vinny aggressively set him down.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked. Vinny turned around, and realized that he got his friends attention, too. Derek, Gary, and Nicky were just shocked to see him act so violently. Chad and Hunter looked like they barely even noticed it, and Kelsey was staring at him angrily.

"Sorry, but I couldn't' re-"

"Umm… I think you need some fresh air!" Derek said. Gary and Derek pushed him out of the door, leaving a stunned crowd behind. Outside, Vinny was wondering why he did it himself. _I could barely even control myself back there, _He thought to himself. _Maybe all of this stress is finally getting to me!_

**Normal POV (Scene Change) **

The rest of the heroes just sat around a table, wondering about Vinny's outburst.

"He's never really acted like that before," Derek said. "I wonder if he finally snapped!" Chad shook his head.

"No, it's just the amount of pressure that he put on himself," He explained. "He may not look like it, but he's the type that tries to put the whole world on his shoulders. He still blames himself for the loss, but he still doesn't realize that it wasn't his entire fault. He was trying to punish Venusaur in a subtle way for lying to him, Blade's been injured severely, the whole Bandit mess, and the fact that he still hasn't gotten over the grudge over Roten. I can't blame him for that, though. The guy's an asshole!"

"You know, it's strange," Kelsey said. "Though he knows us, we don't really know Vinny that well. His forgotten past makes it really hard to tell why he acts the way he does…" She stopped talking, realizing that she was talking out loud.

"Yeah, for all we know, he could be mentally unstable!" Gary joked. "Of course, he just might be…" No one laughed.

"I agree with Gary!" Nicki said.

"Big surprise there…" Hunter said dryly. Nurse Joy then walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but your friend's Pokemon are good to go!" She said. "It might not be much, but I also used the emergency healing machine for free to heal his Scizor…" The emergency healing machine is an expensive and power-consuming device that healed severely injured Pokemon in almost ten minutes. It isn't cheap, however, and most trainers actually decide on waiting for a couple hours for free instead of paying a price. PokeCenters just weren't what they used to be, now that the fact that there are much more dangerous ways of battling and Pokemon can get injured in more ways nowadays. They then saw Charlie Roten walk out the doorway, and they realized it was too late to stop him.

**Normal POV (Scene Change) **

Outside of the PokeCenter, Vinny was just sitting there, wondering why he acted so furiously. He wondered if it had anything to do with his past. He never really cared about his amnesia, since he remembered the basics and he had new friends to start out a new life. But now that he was getting more and more stressed out, he kept getting more curious and curious about it. He then saw Charlie Roten walk out the door, and give him a cocky grin.

"Well, it seems that I'm one step ahead of you, mate!" He bragged. "I can't believe that your super-strong Scizor failed to beat the Pokemon my Absol defeated so easily!" Vinny then started to see everything fall into place.

"What time did you beat the gym leader?" He asked. Charlie looked a little confused.

"About one o' clock!" He said. "The perfect time for a new badge!" He pulled out his badge, and sniffed it like it was fresh laundry. "Nothing beats the scent of a new victory!" Vinny then realized that he had faced Tony at about twelve thirty, only a half an hour before Roten's battle. Not much time to heal three Pokemon!

"It looks like Golem was weakened more than I thought!" Vinny said to himself. He looked at Roten as if he was inferior. "I'm sorry, but your victory doesn't mean a thing to me, since I just finished wearing out his Pokemon for you!" Roten looked at Vinny for a second, and registered the genuine look on his face.

"Once again you couldn't beat someone with your own skill, could you?" He asked. "I bet you waited after someone left that muttered something like 'I almost won!' or something like that!" Roten flinched.

"I hit the bull's eye again, didn't I?" He said. "You're not any good, you always need someone or something to do your dirty work!" Roten flinched even more, but regained his posture.

"Well, I guess we have to solve this in a Pokemon battle, don't we?" He said. "I'll prove to you that my Absol's stronger than your Scizor!" Vinny smirked.

"That's one more mistake for you, Roten! You always refer to your Pokemon as a race, not as an actual living creature! That's why I nicknamed my Scizor!" At that moment, the rest of the heroes walked out of the door, and just looked at the two, staring angrily at each other. Vinny looked over at Gary, the holder of his Pokeballs.

"I'm gonna need a Pokemon!" He said to him.

"Right!" Gary replied. "Umm… this is the perfect Pokemon for the job!" Gary handed the Pokeball over to Vinny.

"Is it Double-Cross?" He asked. Gary smiled.

"You'll see…" Vinny ignored the comment and sent out the Pokeball, and Blade emerged. He had a bit of a furious look on is face, and Vinny could tell that he was eager for a battle.

"Blade!" He cried happily. Blade looked at Vinny, and just smiled. "I'm so glad you're all right!" Blade said something, and Venusaur translated.

"He said he's happy to be back!" Roten looked at Blade in terror, and started to slip away.

Unfortunately for him, a crowd gathered, eager to watch the Pokemon battle. Roten saw that he couldn't escape. He gulped, and sent out his Absol.

"Absol, use slash attack!" Roten cried. Absol charged in to slash Blade, but the Scizor just jumped into the air, and he felt the wind of Absol's claw when it passed right under him.

"Blade, lets end this quickly!" Vinny cried. "After all, we've got a gym badge to win!" Blade nodded, and opened his two claws in Absol's face. The hyper beam attack struck in point-blank range, knocking out the disaster Pokemon. Roten recalled the beaten dark type, and the crowd cheered. Blade then crouched on his claws and knees, worn out by the hyper beam attack. Vinny walked up to Blade and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You did great!" He praised. He then recalled Blade back into his Pokeball. He hooked it on is belt, and hooked the rest of his Pokeballs on his belt. He stood there, now proud of his accomplishment. The accomplishment of catching and raising these powerful yet kind Pokemon. The accomplishment of righting so many wrongs. The accomplishment of having so many close friends. He then realized yet again that he didn't have to have a past as long as he had a future.

**Normal POV (Scene Change) **

"I'm ready!" Vinny cried. He stepped into the castle once again, ready for another bout with Tony. He had his friends at his side, though he really didn't know what the purpose for them being there.

"So, I see that you've come back for another beating!" Tony yelled. He was on top of the stairs, and he slid down the railing to reach the bottom. "And I see that you've brought some new friends! He took out a Pokeball. "I believe you already know the rules, don't you?" Vinny nodded, and the battle began.

"I that case, I'll start off with Sudowoodo!" The rock tree Pokemon was expecting his opponent, and Shell-Shocker came into battle. The two Pokemon stared at each other for a bit, and the battle began!

"Use rock tomb!" Tony cried. Sudowoodo then lifted his branch hands, and five rock pillars surrounded Shell-Shocker! He was trapped, but he didn't fret. He knew what was coming next, and he was prepared for it.

"Use fire blast!" Tony yelled. Sudowoodo fired the star-shaped blast of fire at the tomb, and all Shell-Shocker could so was get in his shell. Vinny told Shell-Shocker about Sudowoodo's fire blast technique earlier, and asked if he knew a way to counter it. Well, it wasn't exactly a counter…

The fire blast attack was suddenly sent back at Sudowoodo the moment the flames reached the shell! The tomb was also destroyed by the blast as well. Sudowoodo was struck by the fire, and was severely damaged by the attack! He was also burned!

"You weren't kidding when you said he could use fire blast!" Derek told Venusaur. Venusaur just nodded.

"You ain't seen nothin yet!" He replied.

"Now put out those flames with jet stream!" Vinny cried. Shell-Shocker stopped trying to cool off his shell in a futile effort and responded by firing a high-powered spray at the enemy rock Pokemon! Sudowoodo fell, and Tony could tell that it fainted. Tony fell silent, obviously impressed in Vinny's dramatic increase in strength. He wordlessly recalled his Pokemon, and grabbed another Pokeball.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of this two out of three crap, so why don't we make this a winner takes all battle!" Tony suggested. Vinny saw through Tony's weak effort to convince him to make the last battle not count. Vinny nodded, and recalled Shell-Shocker, who was still trying to blow out his shell.

"Fine by me!" Vinny yelled. "Your best versus my best!" He looked over at Venusaur, and winked. Venusaur was recovered from most of his wounds, but still would be able to win. Vinny could feel it. If pounding a Scizor weakened him, then Venusaur's strength would definitely overcome his foe.

"Go Golem!" He yelled as he threw out the Pokeball. Golem quickly started off the battle by using rollout, which Vinny was prepared for.

"Bullet seed!" Vinny ordered. Venusaur fired a flurry of solar energy bullets at the rolling rock/ground type, and Golem stopped rolling! Golem fell backwards a bit, but stopped himself from falling over.

"What happened?" Tony asked out of disbelief.

"I did a bit of reading after I lost to you!" Vinny explained. "And while the rollout attack can be one of the most devastating attacks, it's fairly weak in the beginning! So you stop it in the beginning, it can't hurt you!"

"Oh no!" Tony cried, realizing his defeat.

"Use razor leaf attack!" Vinny yelled. Venusaur fired an army of razor-sharp leaves at Golem, giving him several cuts and knocking him out!" A bleeding Golem was lying on the floor, eyes replaced with two X's.

"I lost so early in the match…" He whined. He pulled out the Hard Badge in his pocket, and threw it over to Vinny. He caught it and took a moment to study it. It was shaped like a mountain, with jagged triangles. Vinny couldn't help himself when he leaped into the air out of joy. He finally won his second badge! Now there were only twelve more gyms to go!

"YEAH!" he yelled out of sheer glee. He went and picked up Venusaur, and twirled him around and around!

"I'm gonna throw up, dammit!" He yelled as he was hung in the air. Vinny stopped spinning, and walked around a little dizzy. He shook off the dizziness, and Vincent Parker, Venusaur, Chad Ian, Kelsey Richton, Derek Pierce, Gary Ketchum, Hunter Pyrow, and Nicki Pink set off on their next adventure!

**Kelsey's POV **

"So where is the next gym gonna be?" Vinny asked. Derek looked at the map, and put it down.

"It's gonna be in the Temp Islands, in fact, there are two gyms there!" We gasped.

"Two gyms!" Gary cried. "That will get us ahead of schedule when we win both of those badges!" I nodded.

"Do you know what types the gyms are?" I asked. Everyone shrugged, except Hunter.

"I do…" He said in a melancholy tone. "There's a fire gym and an ice gym. But do we really have to go there? That place gives me bad memories!"

"You lived there?" Gary asked. Hunter nodded.

"No, it's just… well it's not really any of your business!" He replied defensively. Obviously he was a little moody about going there, but right now I didn't really care at the exact moment. I was going to go up against either a fire or ice gym leader, and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way!

**Normal POV**

As the pupil watched the heroes make their pointless banter with their microbots, he had a particular interest in one.

"My, such beauty…" He said, staring at Kelsey. Even though he hated to admit it, he did have sort of a soft spot for the opposite sex, and he really couldn't act right around them. He realized that after hours of staring at her he needed to get rid of all distractions. He snapped his fingers, and four shadows emerged.

"What do you need, master?" One deep voice with an Asian accent asked. He was much larger and rounder than the others.

"I need you four to go to the Temp Islands, and kill a few of the group my 'master' is so interested in," He said. He said the word "master" as if it were an equivalent of the word "inferior" "I know you four can kill them with your expertise…"

"That is correct, master," a smaller and skinnier one said in the same accent the large one did. He bowed, and the four took off. The pupil just continued to stare at the girl, not able to keep his eyes off of her. _She is a distraction indeed… _

Preview:

Man: You have the right to remain silent! Anything can and will be used against you in a court of law!

Vinny: What the hell are we under arrest for?

Man: Kidnapping a special agent!

Vinny: What?

Static E.: …

Vinny: On the next episode on Generation V; Special Agent Electrike! (Look forward to it please!)

A.N. I don't know why I keep cutting my chapters a little short, but I just can't think of ideas to add in more space. In apology, I'm giving one final excerpt from the third movie: Clash of the Titans!

**Hunter's POV**

"Hunter?" I heard Gary ask when he turned the lights out.

"What?" I responded from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Do you think something big is happening?"

"No doubt about it," I said, turning the light back on. I called out my Haunter, and told him to use the skill swap technique since I didn't need his eyes. I recalled my Haunter, and turned the light back off.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really." I replied. I reached over to where the light was and turned it back on. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story to help you get to sleep?"

"WHAT?" Gary replied. "I don't need a stupid bedtime story to fall asleep!"

"Then shut up and prove it!" I clicked the light off again and the silence followed. Until Gary started snoring that is. I called out my Haunter and asked him if I could borrow his eyes again. He did so and I took a little walk outside. I turned to the night sky, and saw a faint figure above the black sky. I tried to focus my better than average eyes solely on the figure and I was able to make sense of it! It was none other than the legendary titan of ice; Articuno! Suddenly, a cold rush of air blew past me, making me shudder! A man in winter clothes walked by me.

"You should really make sure you're prepared for the weather, young man," He said. It was almost as if he knew Articuno was coming. "You never know what kind of things could pop up. After all, we all live in a Pokemon world!" With that said, he walked off towards the direction Articuno was flying.

"Who the hell was that guy?" I asked myself. "I walked back in the hotel, walking back into my room, and discovered that Gary wasn't there! I walked over to his bed, and there was a note under the blankets.

Dear Hunter,

I don't know where you are, but I wasn't able to sleep. I turned on the TV to check out what was happening with the legendary Pokemon, and discovered that a strong heat source cam from the other side. I then saw Articuno on camera, seeing it fly towards where Zapdos went! With all three legendary birds together, there must be something that's going on! I went to check it out. If I don't come back within one hour when you read this card, then get the others and go to the spot where the birds are. P.S. They've confirmed that the three shady figures were actually Pokemon! They were believed to be Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. (They look more like cats to me, though.) Anyway, take care, and I'll be back!

"Damn kid!" I yelled, crumpling the piece of paper. "He's gonna get himself hurt!" I threw the ball of paper in the trashcan, and ran out of the hotel. Fuck the hour, I was going to get him right now!

**Gary's POV**

I ran over to the area, and at last, I saw the three figures. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were in my sights! I could almost feel the heat from Moltres, the chills from Articuno, and the static from Zapdos!

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"The very sight of those three pleases you, don't they boy?" I heard a voice call from behind. "It is because of these excellent creatures that my destiny was created!" He was a shady old man, dressed in dark blue cloak with a white "A" on the chest.

"You're from Team Aqua!" I yelled. "I thought you guys were gone!"

"Well, some of us weren't there when the collapse happened, letting some of us able to start a new Team Aqua!" This old man was just like Hunter!

"I know, it's hard to believe that an old man like me was able to lure all three legendary birds together like this, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" He said. "Observe!" He snapped his fingers, and a giant Diglett robot popped out of the ground! It suddenly opened up at the bottom, and sucked me in! The old man grabbed the sheet and pulled it of, revealing it to be a cage! I was trapped in the cage with this strange old man, and the three legendary birds above!

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple, I want to control the beast of the sea!" He responded. "My name is Lawrence the X, and the descendant of the infamous Lawrence the III, who managed to almost capture the beast of the sea!"

"Beast of the Sea," I pondered. "You don't mean Lugia, do you!" I asked.

"That's exactly who I mean!" He smirked. "But now my plans have changed, due to the unexpected appearances of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei."

"What to you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm going to kill each one of them, and awaken the parent of the trio, Ho-Oh!"

"There's no way that you can handle Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, and Ho-Oh at the same time!" I yelled. "That'll bring the end of the world!" Lawrence's cocky smirk turned into a slight frown.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked angrily.

"If those eight Pokemon gather together, you can be sure there would be an all out war!" I said, trying to prevent him from making a BIG mistake! "The birds would fight against everyone, and even if you kill the dogs, Ho-Oh will bring them back to life once again! Lugia will appear, and total hell will arise! Their reckless fighting would destroy civilization as we know it!"

"You doubt my abilities?" He asked angrily. I could see the veins on his face. "I'm well prepared for that, you little bastard!" He delivered a punch and it hit me right in the face! I was knocked down, and he covered the cage with the Diglett sheet. It was thick, so nobody could hear me if I screamed, or if I cried.

That's it for the excerpts. Don't expect anymore, okay? Oh, and it will come out in a few more chapters, too. But I'm not exactly sure you want to read it anymore, since I've given you the entire plot! OF course, the action is what's important, isn't it?


	53. Special Agent Electrike!

I own no one except my original characters

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 53, Special Agent Electrike!

The four minions sat around a small fire in a cave of the Temp Islands. They were cold, hungry, and very grumpy.

"I'm cold…" A minion that looked like a ninja complained. He was the smallest of the bunch, almost considered a legal midget in fact. But he was fast, and very tricky.

"Stop whining!" The large one said. He looked exactly like a sumo wrestler. He was incredibly strong and much smarter than he looked.

"That's only because you have so much insulation because of your body fat," A minion that looked like a karate master said. He was silently meditating, only talking to disturb Sumo.

"Can we all keep it together?" A Samurai said. "They'll be here in a couple weeks and we have to kill the people we were assigned to!" The others nodded. They weren't going to disobey their leader, and the strongest member of the force. It was said that he could kill his teammates in less than ten minutes and even give the Great Prophet a run for his money…

**Vinny's POV **

"Well, let's go to the Temp Islands already!" I whined. "We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"And why's that?" Kelsey asked.

"So you guys can hurry up and defeat your opponents so I can go to my next gym leader!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, we have to get some supplies first!" Derek said. "Plus we need to get to a certain city to travel! It's the only way we can get to the Temp Islands!"

"What's the city called?" Gary asked.

"It's called Shiport City!" Derek replied, looking at his map. "The boat travels there all year long!"

"Well, lets get our supplies and leave as fast as we can!" Vinny said. "Waitaminute, are there going to be any trainers on the boat?"

"The boat's free to all trainers who travel there for a badge!" Derek said. "They get a two week to stay there!"

"So that would mean one day to get the badges, and thirteen days to have a vacation?" Nicki asked. "That's so awesome!"

"Umm… I'm sorry to say this, but according to the handbook, since you aren't officially a Pokemon trainer yet, you'll have to pay to get a ride!" Derek said. "That means Hunter, too!" Hunter flinched a little.

"It's okay," He said. "Just tell me where the next town you're going to and I'll meet you there."

"You really don't like that island, do you?" Kelsey asked. Hunter shook his head.

"It's none of your business…" With that said, he walked away. "I'm gonna take a little walk, all right?" As soon as Hunter disappeared, Gary turned to us.

"I'm gonna go after him, all right?" We nodded. Gary ran off, and Nicki quickly pursued.

"You're not gonna leave me with these people, are you?"

"These people?" Venusaur asked, offended. "What does that mean?" We ignored him.

"Well, I guess that leaves the five of us to do the shopping!" I said, pointing to Chad, Kelsey, Derek, and Venusaur. Chad turned and walked away.

"I've got some errands I have to run really quickly," He said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me!" None of us did.

"Well, that leaves the four of us!" Derek said. We nodded. "Let's hit the Pokemart first and then get the stuff for ourselves!" We went off, to get the necessary supplies.

**Normal POV**

"We've got the suspect heading out towards the Pokemart!" A voice said into the radio. "Be sure to get those bastards, Helms!" Helms nodded.

"Copy that, over!" He put down the radio, and drove towards the Pokemart, hoping to cut off the suspect. "We'll get that bastard…"

Ten minutes later, Agent Helms saw the suspect, with a girl, another boy, and an unusually petite Venusaur. "I've got you!" He stepped out of his car, and walked over to the boy with the short dirty-blonde hair.

"Excuse me, but do you by chance own an Electrike?" He asked the boy.

"You mean Static?" He asked. "Yeah, I've got an Electrike!" That was all the information he needed. He grabbed the boy, and twirled him around. He shoved the boy's front against the wall of the Pokemart, and read him his rights."

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of the special agent Electrike!" He said. He turned to the other two kids and the Venusaur. Three more agents came and grabbed them as well.

"Hey! Wha-" The boy said as he realized that he was under arrest. "What the hell did I do?"

**Vinny's POV**

I sat alone in the interrogation room for about two hours. I realized what they were doing. They were trying to break me, trying to lower my spirits. I watched a lot of mystery movies. Finally, the very same Agent that arrested me walked in with a file in hand, and slapped it on the table.

"I've got that file full of evidence against you!" He said. "I suggest you make it easier for you and confess now!"

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Your two friends? They are all in different interrogation rooms!" He said. "They're perfectly safe!"

"And what about my Venusaur?" I asked him.

"Well, we told the local science department about your Venusaur and he's probably going to be there for the rest of his life. He's quite a unique Pokemon, being so small and talking like that! He could watch some of the words he says, though…" I was slightly worried about Venusaur, but if they tried to act in an aggressive manner, there was no way they'd be able to withstand Venusaur's attacks. He was going to be just fine.

"What the hell am I under arrest for?" In asked again. He cleared his throat.

"Exactly two years ago there was a great special Pokemon agent Electrike. It was the ultimate Police dog. Unfortunately, it mysteriously disappeared since then. We put in a tracker in it so we'd know where it was, but the people who captured it were smart. Except those people slipped up a couple of months ago. We tried to get to them, but they kept moving along, and their movements were hard to track. We eventually found those people today!"

"You think I kidnapped Static?" I asked. "I merely captured him in a Pokeball when my Charmander rescued him from Team Magma!"

"Bull shit!" He yelled. "You can't capture a Pokemon already caught!"

"Unless the Pokemon willingly goes along with it!" I said. "I have a very smart friend that once told me that when a Pokemon is outside of his or her Pokeball for a long amount of time, then the Pokeball doesn't have much impact on trainer registration! "If the Pokemon willingly wants to be captured, then they will get a new owner!"

"I'm already aware of that, but you made it come willingly somehow, because police work was it's life!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING HIM AN IT?" I burst, slamming my fist down on the table. The table didn't budge, and my hands were throbbing. "His name is Static, and you can ask him yourself!"

"I'll consider it!" He said. "But can you tell me why he's acting in such a rage?" He asked. "He keeps trying to shock our agents, so we had to tranq him and stuff him in a rubber cage!"

"You what? Let me see him right now!" I yelled. The agent didn't even budge.

"Excuse me, but don't you dare talk to Shorlock Helms, the greatest agent in the Braven region like that! I'll have you know that I've cleared almost ninety percent of all of my cases!"

"Well, you screwed up on this case!" I said. I never said another word, making Mr. Helms slightly ticked. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice come from outside the door.

"MR. HELMS!" A voice boomed. He came in rushing though the door, and ran right up to Helms. "We've got those witnesses in that other case you're working on!" Helms stood up, and turned to me.

"We'll continue our little dance in a couple of hours, so be a good boy and wait here patiently, will ya?" He winked and walked out the door. And I thought Chad was an asshole…

**Normal POV**

"So let me get this straight, you eight people witnessed the murder in the alley of Drive St.?" Helms asked. They nodded. "How exactly did they kill the guy?" One of them smiled.

"Like this!" He said, pulling out a handgun in bringing it up to his face. The other "witnesses" then pulled out their own guns.

"All right, nobody move!" One yelled. "Put your guns down and slide them over to us now!" They agents did as told. Today was a Sunday, and most of the agents didn't work on Sundays, giving the "witnesses" the perfect chance to strike. The leader with the gun to Helms' face simply stared at him with a cold stare.

"You put my whole family on death row, man!" He yelled. "And give me one good reason not to shoot you now that you've ruined my life!"

**Normal POV (Scene Change) **

Meanwhile, Vinny was waiting in the interrogation room, when he noticed the door was unlocked. He quietly turned the doorknob, and opened it ever so slightly. He saw all of the agents on their knees, and several men with guns. They didn't look like cops.

"Damn it!" He said. He didn't like the idea of letting the people die. As much as they were assholes, they still were good cops and fought for justice. Just another fun part of being a hero…

Vinny managed to tiptoe out of the room, and get past all of the criminals. He walked into another interrogation room, and noticed that the agents really needed to start locking their doors.

"Vinny?" He heard Kelsey ask from behind. He turned around to see Derek and Kelsey waiting patiently for something. "What's going on? I heard screaming!"

"These guys with guns have the agents at their mercy," He said, trying to explain the situation he didn't understand himself. "And the agents will probably be killed." They gasped.

"We gotta stop them!" Derek said, standing up. Kelsey then stood up herself.

"But none of our Pokemon can take any bullets!" Vinny warned. He then turned to Kelsey. "Except one…"

**Venusaur's POV**

"Goddammit!" I yelled. "Get me out of this fucking cage!" I then heard a shushing sound in one of the cages in front of me. Static E. the Electrike simply shushed again, and told me to listen. I heard some angry shouts, and I didn't think they were from cops.

"We've got some intruders…" Static said.

"Huh? What do you mean we?" I asked. "We're not the people who work here, the fuckers that captured us are!"

"I used to be one of those 'fuckers'…" He replied. "I was the top Electrike police dog in the force, and the third best police dog, aside from an Arcanine and a Growlithe! I arrested all of the guys I was after, making sure they never got away! I was a hero!"

"Then why did you give all of that away?" I asked. Static shook his head.

"I didn't," He said. "I was captured by Team Magma, and held prisoner there for about two years! In fact, the time of inactivity really lowered my strength!"

"I see!" I replied. "But why did you come with us?"

"Because I needed some company after being alone for two years! Plus I wanted to thank Vinny and Charmer for rescuing me!" He explained. "You see, I was going to travel with you guys until I arrived here, and if we ever get outta here, I'd like you to say goodbye for me! I had a great time with you all!"

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE US?" I screeched. "After all the things we went through together? I know I'm not the most emotional Pokemon, but that seems a little cold to me!"

"Well, I love my job, and I'm going to get back on it once I take out those guys outside!" He gathered up all the electricity he could, and fired it in all directions! Our two cages blew to shreds, and we were free!

**Vinny's POV **

"What was that?" I heard one of the men say. He pointed to a room, which behind it was a large flash of light and a burning smell. He turned to one of the guys who were just standing there. "Hey retard, go make yourself useful by going in that room and just open fire on anything that moves! The man walked over to the room, and kicked down the door. He pointed to a few things, and then a vine grabbed his gun and whipped it away from him! A bullet seed attack then knocked out the man! Venusaur!

"Venusaur!" I yelled, barging out of the room we were hiding in.

"Vinny!" Kelsey cried from behind. It was too late to stop me, however. Venusaur held a few things in his plant, and tossed them over to me! I caught the Pokeballs, and threw out Blade's Pokeball!

"Scizor!" It cried, psyched to battle.

"Try to block the bullets with your claws and knock out a few of the men, will ya?" Blade nodded, and rushed over! The seven shooters opened fire on him, but they were lousy shots! Only the lead man seemed to have any experience with a gun, but Blade was able to dodge them and take out two of the guys!

"Die, you bastard!" The lead man yelled when Blade's back was turned to him. Blade turned around, horrified by his oncoming death, but a large metal object blocked the path of the bullet!

"METANG!" It cried in pain. There was a bruise forming from where the bullet struck, and a dent. It turned around, and punched two more of the men! Only three were left! The men surrounded Metang, and aimed their guns at it! Blade was getting a little impatient, however, and knocked one of the shooters from behind! Another shooter shot at Metang, but his wrist was quickly grabbed, tightly. It was grabbed so tightly that, well, he wouldn't have to worry about his sleeves too much anymore. He was then hurled into the air, hit the ceiling, and was knocked out cold. I turned over to see Derek and Kelsey wink and hold up their thumb. Blade, Venusaur, and Muscle stood side by side, facing the lead man. Kelsey quickly returned Metang, worried that it would go into a rampage.

"Damn kids!" He yelled. He held up a walkie-talkie and yelled, "We need reinforcements!"

"They won't be coming anytime soon," I heard a voice say. I saw Chad and Nightfall, Gary and Assassin, Hunter and Darkfire, and Nicki stand there triumphantly. "We had to force our way in a little!" The lead man knew he was surrounded, and turned around to Helms and the other cops who were still trembling in fear.

"It's all your fault, damn it!" He yelled. But Static quickly jumped into the air, and bite his arm! The man threw Static, disengaging his teeth from his arm, and knocked him into the ground.

"Damn mutt!" He yelled as he opened fire.

"Static!" I yelled as I rushed right in front of the bullet's path. But Helms quickly stood in the way, taking the bullet! Soon, he took four bullets in the chest, and fell down dead.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as he drew his final breath. Static quickly ran over to him, and pouted a little. He then turned over at the man, who was pretending to cry.

"Such a touchy feeling!" He mocked as he raised his gun. He pulled the trigger, but he was empty! "Oh shit…" I stood up next to Static E.' side, and he got the message.

"Give that bastard everything you've got!" I yelled. My Electrike growled a bit, and then an aura of that familiar white light surrounded him!

"I'll never get tired of seeing this…" Gary muttered in amazement. Standing next to me was no longer Static E. the Electrike, but Static E. the Manectric! He gathered up electricity, and poured everything he had into the man! That electric attack was tremendous, as we felt a bit of the static electricity tingle!

"The thunder attack!" Kelsey said. "It's the most powerful electric attack!" Soon, a very charred man fell to the ground, and muttered, "Damn…" I turned over to the rest of the police, looking at their shocked faces.

"Well don't just stand there!" I yelled. "Put some handcuffs on these guys!" They nodded, and went to work.

**Vinny's POV**

"We thank you again for helping us out!" The policeman said. I nodded.

"Yep!" I agreed. "We enjoyed being a minor help to you guys beating those criminals!" I understood what they were saying. They wanted to take credit so they wouldn't look like cowardly schmucks. Besides, we really didn't need the attention.

"Here, as a reward for helping us out, you get this card!" He held out a card to us. "It's called the trainer's card. If you show that thing to hotels, grocery stores, etc., you'll get half price!" We smiled, and said our thanks. Venusaur then told me about Static's secret, and I nodded afterwards. I released my Pokemon from my Pokeball, and crouched down to his level.

"If you really want to go, I won't stop you," I said. "Those guys could really use all the help they can get!" I really didn't want to throw the guilt rack on my Pokemon, so I left out my feelings and what I would do afterwards, something that men aren't supposed to do. Static smiled, and muttered something. I asked Venusaur to translate.

"He said 'Fuck those guys. I could arrest more criminals with people like you!" I smiled, and wrapped my arms around my Pokemon!

"Welcome to the team for real!" I congratulated. Suddenly, I felt a surge of electricity flow through me, and I couldn't move my body! Static stuck out his tongue playfully, and laughed. He went to his Pokeball, and I then realized that he was my friend for real. As soon as I could move, we were going to head out to Shiport City!"

**Normal POV**

"I'm getting very impatient…" Sumo said. He was standing up in the cave, and taking up half of the space.

"Well, we could set a few traps for our friends!" Ninja suggested. "Who do we have to go after anyway?" Samurai took out a sheet of paper.

"It says to kill Kelsey Richton, Derek Pierce, Gary Ketchum, Nicki Pink, and Eva Ein."

"Who the hell is Eva Ein?" Karate asked. The four of them shrugged.

"I don't know, but she's located in Eon City, which is a ways away from here."

"Well, we have quite a bunch of people to kill, so let's get busy with the traps!" Ninja said. "I love traps!" The four warriors quickly went out of the cave, and begun their work, giving our heroes an even harder task to accomplish…

Preview:

Vinny: Who's your favorite character?

Kelsey: VoidMoon will make an episode about her!

Derek: How do you know he'll make an episode about you?

Kelsey: Cause I'm most popular!

Nicki: It's gonna be my Gary!

Gary: …

Venusaur: What do you mean? I'm the best looking, the smartest, and the strongest there is!

Thomas: Hey, I'm in this too!

Author's Notes: Hello! It is VoidMoon! I am here to have a question! It's the "Who is your favorite character?" question. Send me a review of who's your favorite main character, and I'll make an episode focused mainly about the winner! And yes, you can vote on the heroes' Pokemon as well! R&R please! The following characters you can vote on: Vinny and his Pokemon, Kelsey and her Pokemon, Chad and his Pokemon, Derek and his Pokemon, Gary and his Pokemon, Hunter, Nicki and her Pokemon, Thomas, and Red Blueman! I've also got a present for you guys! Sorry, no excerpt…

Story advertisements

**Rogue Genetics** by Ryu the Dragon Demon. Yes, I've advertised this story before, but at my loyal fan's request, I'm advertising it again. Read it, review it, and love it. Oh, and if you're anonymous, review it seven times for each chapter !

That's all I have to say, so **WAIT PATIENTLY **until my next chapter. Umm… Goodbye! Review and get your votes quickly in! I'll need them or my story won't be updated after my next chapter for a while!


	54. Arrival at Shiport City!

I only own my original characters.

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 54, Arrival at Shiport City!

"At last, we're ready for action!" Sumo cried. He crouched down into sumo position, and charged an ice formation nearby. The large ice crystal shattered into pieces! Ninja shattered many of the shards with his shuriken, and Fighter just sat there, meditating.

"Where is Samurai?" He asked.

"He said he had some extreme training to do!" Sumo said.

"No wonder he's so strong!" Ninja exclaimed. "He's always training super hard!" Little did they know, Samurai was down in the Temp Island beach getting a nice tan.

"This is paradise…"

"Welcome to Shiport City, the place where you will get shipped!" A voice said on the loudspeakers.

"No way!" Vinny sarcastically gasped. "Why can't these towns and cities have better names?"

"Well, maybe we should stock up really quickly and get on that boat!" Derek suggested. "That way we can go to the gyms ASAP and have a little vacation afterwards!"

"Yeah!" Gary cried. "What are we waiting for?" He started to march off.

"Let's all meet back here at the PokeCenter as usual," Chad said. "I've got some more errands to run…" He quickly walked off, before anybody could even ask him what his errands were. Ever since the Prophet showed up, I've been a little worried about our team holding up. Everyone's been at each other's throats lately. Gary, Nicki, and Derek walked off to get the supplies, leaving Vinny, Venusaur, Hunter, and me to do whatever.

"So, what are we going to do?" Vinny asked. "I'm bored already!"

"Whatever you do, leave me out of it…" Hunter muttered. He stood up, and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Vinny asked. "What a jerk!"

"He's been like this from when we told him we were going to the Temp Islands!" I said. "Maybe he really doesn't like that place!"

"No shit," Venusaur replied. "That place has the things I hate the most: mountains, volcanoes, and salt water!" We nodded.

"I guess we could train a bit," I suggested Vinny looked up and put a huge grin on his face.

"I was waitin for you to say that, Kelsey!" He stepped back a little, and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. I did the same. Suddenly, we heard that annoying laugh once again!

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I can't believe you two runts are gonna go at it in front of a Pokemon Center!"

"Charlie Roten!" Vinny spat. "Didn't I already crush you a couple episodes ago?"

"You only got lucky, mate!" He replied. "I'm back and stronger than ever!" He grabbed a Pokeball, and a Nuzleaf appeared!

"What is that?" Vinny asked. I sighed. I sometimes get tired of explaining everything to him.

"Nuzleaf is a grass/dark Pokemon," I explained. "Average height is three feet, three inches, and the average weight is about sixty-two pounds. They have decent attack and special attack scores, but their defenses are lacking!" When I opened my eyes, I saw Vinny poking his pointy-nose!

"Nuz! Nuz!" He cried in annoyance. I hit Vinny in the back of the head.

"Were you even listening to me?" I asked angrily. He slowly shook his head.

"HAHAHA!" Roten laughed. "You can't even stand up to a little girl!" I looked over at him angrily, and he stopped laughing.

"Oh, so you think I'm just a little girl?" Vinny grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away from beating him to a pulp.

"As much as I hate that guy, you really shouldn't attack someone in public!" He warned. I looked around to see a crowd just stare.

"Umm… we're rehearsing for a school play?" Vinny said. Everyone went back to doing whatever he or she was doing. We both let out sighs of relief.

"You brats are a waste of my time!" Roten said, recalling his Nuzleaf. "Us downunda Pokemon trainers don't even bother with punks like you, mate!" He walked off, avoiding his defeat.

"Coward…" Vinny muttered.

"Who?" Venusaur asked, holding a few cones of ice cream. He took one, and licked it. "Did I miss anything?"

"Where'd you get the money to but those?" I asked. He reached in his plant, and pulled out a few gold coins.

"Remember that Meowth I fought the other day?" He asked. "I swiped a few of the coins!"

"Well, I guess that's not illegal…" He put an ice cream to our faces.

"Just shut up and eat them, they're turning my vines numb!"

**Normal POV**

"Hello, are you Chad Ian?" A man asked. Chad and Nightfall turned around.

"And what if I am?"

"No offense, but I need to get some information out of you!" He replied. He was a shady man, in a dark cloak that many contract killers and bounty hunters nowadays. He held up a knife, but if was quickly taken away by Nightfall's faint attack. He grabbed it with his teeth, and tossed it to the side.

"You're gonna need a lot more than a pathetic little blade to beat us!" Chad said. The man held up a Pokeball.

"I'm gonna have to do this the hard way, then!"

**Kelsey's POV**

After a couple of hours of training, Vinny took our Pokemon to the PokeCenter to heal them for a good day's rest. I still had a couple of left to battle however, and I was going to find a certain trainer to use them against too!

"Now, where is that Charlie Roten?" I asked. "I'm going to battle and beat him!"

"You need an orange vest, or are you gonna hunt him down by surprise?" Venusaur asked.

"Not funny!"

"You're really sensitive about that girly-girl shit, aren't you?" Venusaur asked.

"I don't see why girls should always be so different from boys!" I said. "We're all humans, and we're all equal, too! After all, some of the greatest trainers have female Pokemon as their best, and some have male, too!"

"Yeah, well Pokemon are much different from humans!" Venusaur said. "Few Pokemon are separated from looks because of their gender!"

"But why can't humans be more like Pokemon, where we're not so different?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Why do you hate gender differences so much, anyway?" Venusaur asked. I sighed, not really feeling like bringing up some bad stories.

"When I was in about the third grade, our class asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up," I explained. "Well, after I said I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, almost everyone in the class laughed at me! They said that no female trainer could possibly be a Pokemon Master, and there have been only three female champions in history. But they only lasted a year before losing their title. Ever since that year, all the kids in my class always started to say I couldn't be a trainer, or I should to being a nurse, or something like that."

"I see…" Venusaur responded. "So that's all your motivation?" I shook my head.

"In fourth grade, I was still getting teased about it, until I started to play in the VPA! I beat everyone in my class, and a bunch of kids started to pretty mad. Eventually, I started to get a little thick-headed and started teasing all of the other kids about losing to a girl, and it got to the point where a couple of boys beat the crap out of me!" I could tell Venusaur was a little shocked. "They said 'If I wanted to battle like a boy I should fight like one, too'…"

"And ever since that day you swore to be a Pokemon Champion and keep that title for as long as you live!" He guessed. I nodded. "I guess you fit in just right!"

"Why?"

"Because everyone else has these different backgrounds!" He explained. "Chad was raised by an evil organization, Hunter was a former Magma, Gary is the descendant of Ash Ketchum, Vinny doesn't really have a past, and Derek doesn't have a past worth mentioning!"

"I'M BACK!" Vinny yelled behind us, startling us both. His face turned into a big grin, and I swore I wanted to punch him in the face, but Venusaur promptly head butted him.

"Goddammit!" He yelled. "Sneak up on me like that again and I'll slit your fucking throat!"

"Sorry…" He apologized after seeing the look of our angry faces.

**Normal POV**

"I'll ask again, who the fuck sent you?" Chad asked, pressing his foot into the man's face. He had already knocked away his weapon and took out all of his Pokemon pretty easily, and was a little ticked off.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" He said as clearly as a guy could speak with a foot pressing against his cheek. Chad pressed down harder, and kicked the guy in his groin.

"AAAAH!" He cried in sheer pain, holding his precious tool. He managed to get a few words out, though. "All right, I'll talk, I'll talk! These four creepy looking fellas hired me to get rid of some people on this list here, and said that you'd know where they were!" He held out a sheet of paper, and Chad quickly snatched the piece of paper away. He read the list of names, but he froze when he read the last name.

"Shit!" He cried out loud. The man was able to stand up, and was also ready to knock Chad into submission. Nightfall quickly tackled the man, though, and Chad heard a slight cracking sound in the man's ribs. Chad petted his Umbreon, and gave the man a final kick in the ribs before walking away. _Damn it! Why'd they have to bring her into this? _

**Kelsey's POV**

"We got a note from someone?" I asked. Nurse Joy held out the sheet of paper. I took it, and started to read it while Vinny looked over my shoulder.

_I'm sorry, but I'm going to go away for a big errand this time. I'm not telling you where I'm going because I know you'll just follow me, even if I told you not to. Just get those damned badges and we'll meet up in Shiport City. When you guys get back, we'll meet up at the PokeCenter, and I'll tell you how all about what I had to do. Oh, and make sure to bring along Hunter with you, even if you have to drag his sorry ass. While you're in the Temp Islands I suggest you be careful, because when do we ever have a dull moment? _

_Sincerely, Chad. _

"So, what does the note say?" Venusaur asked. I gave him the note, but he just asked again.

"Hey, I may be able to talk, but that doesn't mean I can read!"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "Basically it says that we'll be going without Chad for our adventure in the Temp Islands!"

"That's it?" Venusaur asked.

"That's it?" I repeated. "Chad's the best trainer in our group! We might need him!"

"Come on, we all know that I'm the better trainer!" Vinny said. "We can kick Chad's ass so bad that his great grandmother would it!"

"Right…" I said sarcastically. "Is this why I beat you most of the time in our practice?"

"Hey, that's practice!" He replied angrily. "You know that I can beat you, I did once before!"

"Yeah, just like I beat you in your first battle!" I mocked.

"Oh yeah, why don't we settle this right here, right now! I'll kick your sorry a-"

"Are you two lovebirds fighting again?" I heard Derek tease. "You act just like a married couple!"

"WHAT?" We screamed. We were about to kill Derek right about then.

"Relax!" He shot back. "I'm only joking!"

"Well it's not funny!"

"We're back!" I heard Nicki yell cheerfully through the door. She was practically stuck to Gary, who seemed a little uncomfortable with her being so close. Hunter quickly followed behind.

"So, are we waiting for Chad?" Derek asked. We shook our heads.

"Chad's not coming with us!" I said, holding out the paper for them to read. Hunter winced at the paper, but quickly moved his eyes away, holding them out like they were strained.

"Damn eyes!" He muttered. "It's been over a month and I'm still not used to them!"

"You'll get better!" I reassured. "Maybe you could get better by teaching Venusaur how to read!" Venusaur seemed a little ticked.

"Oh yeah, why don't you just grab a megaphone and announce in the street while you're at it…"

"You know, it's gonna be pretty hard not to try to kill each other when Chad's not around to keep us in line!" Derek said dryly. "Everyone's going to be too busy going at people's throats!"

"Are we gonna go to the Temp Islands, or are we gonna go argue all night?" Gary almost screamed. "I've already took the liberty of buying us tickets for our ride to the Temp Islands, and we'll have to be on the boat by seven A.M.! So I suggest that we get a good's night rest, and just try to focus on the task at hand!" He added his last sentence in a pleading tone, knowing that it probably wouldn't be considered. I sighed, but my surprise, everyone fell silent!

"Wow Gary!" Nicki praised. "I always knew you're a natural born leader!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and almost strangled him!

"Please… no choking…!"

"Well, we can handle not having Chad around for a few weeks, so let's go!" Vinny added for some pep talk. I snapped my fingers.

"Maybe he's testing us!" I said. "Maybe he just wants to see how we can fare without him!"

"If that's the case, then doesn't that mean he'd leave us if we did well?" Derek asked. I shrugged.

"Well, maybe he really has something important to deal with!" Gary suggested. He put his hand on his chin, and started thinking. "But what kind of personal problems does he have?" We all shrugged.

"We don't even know if he's an only child or not?" Vinny admitted. "Lets face it, we know more about Hunter's past than we know Chad's…"

"Actually, there's a lot more to me than you think you know!" Hunter said. "Just like you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Vinny, and he simply put his head down in shame.

"I may not know much about my past, but at least I've told you all about all I remember in some lost episode!" He said, bringing his head back up in pride. That's one good trait about Vinny. He doesn't let anything bring him down for long! He can deal with much more stress, and he's still managed to live five years without any family. Then again, he'd hang out and sleep over a lot so much at Derek's or mine that one time my parents said they might as well keep him! I guess he just considered us his family. But was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

**Chad's POV**

"All boarding, flights to Eon City please board the plane as quickly as possibly, for we are taking off very soon!" I sat in my seat, a little nervous about flying in this huge piece of metal. I managed to keep my sanity by thinking about everyone else. _Well, they still have Hunter with them, so they'll be pretty safe. Plus they weren't exactly pushovers, either. But why'd they have to go after her? How'd they even find her? I told her to stay low when we separated after we escaped from the Bandits, so how'd she get found? Did they know where we were all along? If they did, why didn't they go after us sooner? Did they want us to become stronger, so they wouldn't have to do any training? _There were so many questions flowing through my head, that I could write a test out with them. I tried out all of the possibilities, but there was only one definite answer. We were in grave danger…

Preview:

Vinny: The winner of the vote is…

Derek: Don't tell them yet; at least let them vote for me!

Kelsey: No one's going to vote for you, not while I'm on the list!

Assassin: Sneasel! Sneasel!

Vinny: Translation please?

Venusaur: Oh, why should I talk, I'm not even voting material according to our "loyal fans"

Vinny: (Coughs) Bullshit!

A.N. Okay, thanks to your reviews, I've got some scenarios you can vote for!

Vinny and Venusaur: When the dynamic duo gets lost in the woods from training early in the morning, they have to somehow manage to get across town to the harbor in a half an hour! Can they get there in time, even when it seems that the whole town wants to keep him from going?

Chad: Ah… Eon City. Where Chad finds his childhood friend from the Bandits and he must protect her from a gang of bandits! Can Chad take on the same gang that he fought way back in Eon City a while ago, even with their new beefed up Pokemon?

Kelsey: All's going well on the boat, until Roten shows up once again. After clouding Kelsey's judgment from all of his insults and deceptions, can Kelsey beat Roten and his new Nuzleaf and Absol in a handicap match while she can't concentrate on her best quality in battle?

Assassin: Assassin, Sparky, and Minizap meet the Sneasel's own clan from his childhood, but they don't exactly get a warm welcome. Can Assassin beat his childhood bully and prove to his clan that size doesn't matter, and find Gary before seven?

Gary: With some harsh words, Nicki finally stops clinging on to him. But unfortunately for Gary, the kid has a conscience. Can he make it up to Nicki, without showing his love for her and Roten getting in the way? (Yeah, I know I'm sort of overusing Roten as a plot device, but it's great to have some weak and annoying assholes get in the way and try to the heroes' lives. After all, that's all what Team Rocket is on the show anymore (Though I really thought they should have died a long time ago and get replaced by newer, and even stronger Rockets besides Butch and Cassidy.))

So come on down and cast your votes in today, or tomorrow! I'll try to get it in a couple of days if you really react fast!

By the way, I've changed my E-mail address. It changed from to for all who want to e-mail me personally.


	55. I'm Home!

I own only my original characters

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 55, I'm Home!

Chad was still on the plane, while it was about to land. He didn't even get an ounce of sleep on the way, but he didn't feel tired at all. He was too pumped up out of anger and worry, that he didn't even notice the plane's sudden landing. And he finally came out of his trance when it was time to land. _After all these years, how will I be able to speak to her in person? _

**Assassin's POV**

"I can't believe you're up early!" My trainer yelled to his friend, named Vinny. I really didn't care much for them, I found Vinny too annoying and Gary too pestering. He was way too nice for my taste, but the kid did manage to tame me a little, and he was the trainer of my best friend, too. I guess I had to give him a little respect. Plus I enjoyed a nice fight! We were all up, and outside the PokeCenter, and us Pokemon outside of our balls so we could enjoy some nice fresh air, too. Being in a Pokeball is nice and all, but there's nothing like running around from tree to tree, and slashing through your victims, two things that could only be performed outside of a Pokeball.

"Well, I couldn't sleep much," Vinny, replied. "I keep thinking about that note Chad sent us."

"You mean that he's without us, or that we're without him?" Kelsey asked.

"I mean what he said about 'While in the Temp Islands, be careful, because when do we ever have a dull moment?'"

"Maybe it's just his twisted sense of humor?" Derek suggested. Vinny shook his head.

"I didn't even know he had a sense of humor!" I started to walk away. Standing around listening to other people worry too much wasn't exactly my forte. Gary saw me walk away.

"Where you going?" He asked me. I told him that I needed to be alone for a bit, and Vinny's Venusaur responded. That Venusaur was pretty freaky, too. I know I was a little small for a Sneasel, but he must have been like a tenth of a size of a normal one! Of course, he does make me feel a little bigger… Gary nodded to Sparky, and he followed behind. Minizap the Pichu then followed.

"Daddy!" she cried. Sparky sighed, and lifted Minizap up.

"Be back by six-thirty!" He yelled. I didn't even know what six-thirty was, but I nodded. The three of us just continued to march on.

"Whatever…" I replied, though they couldn't hear nor understand me.

**Chad's POV **

I walked across the familiar city, though only being here once before. I remembered the old days, with the two of us just living day by day in the Bandit's base. My head just kept flowing bad, yet good memories at the same time. The bad being the torture, and the good being her. I wasn't going to deny it either. I loved her more than anything else in the world, and respected her for her great Pokemon skills. I held Sunrise's Pokeball in my left hand, and Mystery's in my right. Looks like I'll be back to having four Pokemon once I leave…

**Assassin's POV**

"Hah!" I screamed as I cut the tree right down the middle. Sparky and Minizap clapped, and I knew I was getting much stronger ever since that kid captured me. I guess he was a little more helpful after all. But when they stopped their clapping, they noticed one half of the tree was about to fall on them! Before it was about to land, that piece was cut in half as well. I was getting really strong and fast.

"That was amazing!" Sparky praised.

"Yeah, amazing!" Minizap replied. She walked over to a small tree, and karate chopped it. The result was her hand throbbing, an undamaged tree, and a crying baby. I covered my ears, and let Sparky handle the dirty work. Suddenly, I noticed a strange rustling sound despite the Pichu's crying! It was in the bushed beside me, and a dark figure leaped from the shadows, aimed right at Sparky and Minizap! Sparky set down Minizap and whacked the enemy in the face with his tail. The enemy fell on his back, and it was another Sneasel, only taller! He stood up, and was ready for another round.

"You'll pay for that, rodent!" He cried as he assumed a battle position. Sparky just snorted a laugh, and the Sneasel found my claw two inches away from his neck. He turned around, to see the shorter opponent before him.

"You really think that a little child like you can beat me?" He asked, looking directly at me. I turned my face into another fierce glare. Just great! Another Pokemon calling me a child! I took my claw back, and put down both arms at my side. I would let him make the first move.

"It's too late to say you're sorry now, you brat!" He yelled as he "snuck" behind me, and prepared to drive his claw into the side of my face. His thrust was easily dodged when I ducked, and I launched my coiled legs, delivering a head butt to the enemy Sneasel! He held his gut as he slashed at me several times! Or rather, an image of me. Once he realized that I used the double team attack he looked around, only to find me behind him! I let him turn around, so I could see the look of terror on his face. The part I love most about killing. I drove my claw back, and heard someone yells, "STOP!" It turned out to be Sparky.

"I have no qualms to see him die, but you aren't really gonna kill him with a baby around, are you?" He was rocking the little Pichu in his arms, and I put my claw down. The enemy Sneasel used this opportunity to attack. I quickly punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut several times, and elbowed him in the top of his head! He slumped to the ground, with little swirly eyes.

"Not as effective as my claws, but still pretty effective," I muttered, spitting on him. Sparky ran up to me, and just looked at the body.

"Friend of yours?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied. "Never known him in my life. Suddenly, I heard rustling sounds all around us! A small army of Sneasel surrounded us!

"You!" One said. "Who are you?" I looked at him, and noticed that he was much larger than the average Sneasel. And much more muscular, too. Must have been about 3' 4" of hulking strength. But then I recognized him! Anybody but him!

"C-C-Cecil?" I asked. His eyes widened a little.

"Nyuura!" he cried in disgust. "I thought you were banished a long time ago!"

"That's only because YOU banished me!" I yelled back. Baby around or no baby around, I was going to kill him! I leaped at him, claws ready. Three Sneasel stood in my way, but a few slashes knocked them out. Unfortunately, my slashes slowed me down, leaving me open. Cecil jumped into the air, and body slammed me down in the dirt! He laughed.

"Still as weak as ever!" He mocked. He stood up, and just spat on me. He ran off, leaving the other Sneasel behind.

"Finish them off!" he cried. "I don't want to see that runt ever again!" They nodded, and glared at the three of us. We gathered together, and Sparky covered up Minizap with his body. I then knew she was going to be a liability.

"Let me see the baby!" I cried. Sparky just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"WHAT!" He replied. "Why do you want Minizap?"

"Because we have to get her out of the battlefield!" Sparky nodded, and handed my the tine little rat. I ran forwards, tackling a few Sneasel on my way. They tried to chase after me, but Sparky gave them a shocking revelation.

"I ain't exactly a pushover, either!" He yelled.

**Chad's POV**

"Damn it!" I cried once I realized that her phone was disconnected. "Where are you?" I knew her phone number by heart, but I didn't know where she lived. Did something happen to her already? I guess I had to go where you can get the most source of information. The PokeCenter.

**Sparky's POV **

"Hey!" I yelled as one almost slashed me. "You really don't like me too much, do you?" I jumped into the air a little, and kicked him in the face! I was glad that Assassin wasn't around, or I might have attacked him accidentally! I fired several bolts of lightning at them, knocking some more out.

"Looks like you guys are more bark than bite!" I yelled. "Here's some juice to help you get a little more energized!" my thunderbolts struck even more of them, but I then felt a sharp pain across my back!

"AAH!" I cried as one of them slashed me again. One kicked me in my nose, and another kneed me in the rib! I got careless for one second, and they were all over me! I tried to take the pain for as long as I could, but I couldn't gather enough power to use a single thundershock! Finally, I felt my body give way, and I lied on my back, watching the dark figure loom over me, claw ready to finish me off. I smiled, thinking about how Gary once got killed by a Sneasel. It happened to be Assassin in fact. I guess I was going to die like my trainer once did, until I saw a birdlike figure in the sky circle above, screeching out. Deathwing, Goldbat, and Hurricane came swooping down, knocking out most of the Sneasel. The remaining ones just ran off after that. I looked up at my trainer, and he kneeled down and picked me up.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked.

"Nice to see you…" I muttered. I was starting to black out. I then felt Gary drop me, and two Pichu-like figures came to my side. They sent jolts of electricity at me, and it was enough to wake me up!

"AAAHH!" I yelled. I looked around, slightly panicked. What happened? Where was I? Where was Minizap? Then the jolt of adrenaline and thundershock finally wore out. I was back to normal.

"Where's Assassin and Minizap?" He asked me.

"They're somewhere in this forest!" I replied, talking to Plusle and Minun more than Gary. "I don't remember where exactly they went, but I was a little preoccupied at the moment!" I pointed to all the knocked out Sneasel. Plusle and Minun then sniffed the ground, and somehow caught a scent.

"This way!" Plusle yelled.

"Yeah, this way!" Minun repeated. Gary and I ran to the direction, unsure of what was to come!

**Chad's POV **

"So, you're sure you know where she lives?" I asked the man in the PokeCenter.

"Are you kidding?" He asked back. "Eva's the leader of the Eon City Gym!" I sighed. Is this her idea of a low profile?

"The gym is about three blocks away, kid!" He said. "Oh, and don't worry about her strength, she has to be the weakest gym leader there is!" I smirked. She wasn't going to be the weakest for long! My face-hardened. But if I didn't hurry, she might not even be living for long!

**Assassin's POV**

I put the screaming baby in the hollow tree, and went off to pick a fight. But I soon stopped. I needed to send Sparky a message first! I looked at the soft dirt. I didn't know what kind of message I was going to send, so I sat down and thought. I then had an idea!

**Gary's POV**

"Pika Pikachu!" I ran over to the sound of a baby crying, and saw Pikachu just stare at the dirt. I walked over to him, and the four of us just stared at the picture. It was a poorly drawn Sneasel standing on a giant Sneasel's severed head! It had blood drops running down its claws, and the giant body lying right next to it.

"This has got to be Assassin's!" I muttered. I looked at my watch. It was six-thirty! I then saw Plusle and Minun run over to Minizap, who stopped crying when she saw the picture! They covered her eyes, and she started crying again. I looked over at Plusle and Minun.

"Do you think you can get to the others on your own?" I asked. The two electrics nodded. I called out Goldbat, and told him to lead them to the others who were probably at the dock waiting for us! "Just tell them that I still have to find Assassin!" They nodded again, and ran off! I turned to Sparky, who was looking at an arrow next to the picture. As sick and twisted as it was, it did help us!

**Assassin's POV**

"So, we meet again, runt!" The big Sneasel said. He was alone, since all of his other Sneasel were probably out cold right now. Sparky was tough.

"You're all alone and lonesome for once, Cecil!" I mocked. "You think you can handle me? Back in the old days, you wouldn't even fight a Caterpie if you didn't have your gang with you!" I assumed a fighting position. He just laughed.

"That was a couple years ago, runt!" He mocked back. "I've become the leader of our clan, and I'm ready for anything that comes my way!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" I ran over to him at me top speed, realizing that he may be big, but he was pretty stupid and slow! He was surprised by my speed, and was caught off-guard! When I was about to strike, he smirked and jumped into the air! He was as fast as I was! He delivered a kick to the back of my head, and my vision blurred right when I hit the ground!

"You're still as weak as ever!" He mocked. "I became much faster in these past years, and I'm already stronger than you! There's no way you can ever beat me! I stood up, and just put a menacing glare on.

"A lot has changed in the past two years!" I said. "While you were too busy working on your skills as a fighter, I was working on my skills as a person!" He seemed a little shocked by statement.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" He asked. "I heard you became a cold-blooded killer after we banished you! We might have excepted you back!" I cracked my neck.

"It's just a little thing to let you think about!" I said. "Are we gonna keep talking about our pasts, or are we gonna fight?" I tried to recall one of my fights from a while back. It was a long shot, but it was the only way I could win. He charged at me, ready to slash at me!

"Die you runt!" Ye yelled. I simply jumped and landed on his face! I delivered a double kick attack to his face, and kicked him one final time to knock him away.

"AAARGH!" He cried as he stood up. He then vanished, and I just smirked. Everything was going according to plan! I twirled around with my arms outstretched, and noticed that he suddenly stopped and jumped away!

"Ready… NOW!" I cried out for no good reason. I called upon my cold-blooded self, and fired a blast of ice right at where he was about to land! He attack struck, and his leg was frozen! I ran over to him and used my strongest mega kick attack I could right in his face! He fell to the ground, not ready for another round. I walked over to him, and placed my claw near his neck.

"So… looks like you get your revenge after all…" He muttered. He then spat out some blood, along with a tooth. He was pathetic. I put my claw back to my side, and turned my back towards him.

"It's funny…" I muttered. "I finally beat the person I was after, but I'm not satisfied at all! In fact, I'm even regretting the things I've done just to be this strong!"

"So that's why you've traveled along with those two rodents?" He asked, a little confused. He then sat up. I shook my head.

"If it wasn't for the Pikachu, I wouldn't have beat you today!" I said. "That was what I meant by being a stronger person. I was able to finally let someone help me in a fight…"

"So, are you just gonna leave us again?" He asked. "After all, you get to be the leader of the clan, now that you've beat the strongest person!" I considered leading all of the Sneasel for a moment, but quickly shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in that anymore!" I said. "I'm currently trying to help another person with the dream of being the best!" I turned around, and held out my hand. He took it, and stood up.

"I guess this will make us rivals then!" He said. "I'm going to travel around the world, and become stronger than you, Nyuura. Then some day we will face each other again!" I nodded.

"That will be a fight I look forward to!" With that said, he quickly ran off, and I knew I didn't see the last of him. I finally turned to a tree nearby.

"You can come out now!" I said, pointing towards the tree. Or rather, Gary and Sparky behind the tree. Sparky ran up to me, and Gary did the same.

"That was amazing!" he praised. "I had no idea that you could use the ice beam attack!" I smirked, and snatched one of his Pokeballs. I recalled myself, not really wanting to stick around and show my soft side to others. Maybe I'll get over my tough guy attitude one day, but it's just too fun!

**Chad's POV **

"I'm here…" I told myself. I brought my hand up, ready to knock on the door. I then remembered our past we shared together, and with all the adrenaline of my nervousness and excitement, I could swear it could have been the knock heard around the world, or at least my world! The door opened up, and it seemed that the rush of all the emotions I've had finally broke free…

Preview:

Derek: It seems that Charlie Roten is on the same boat as us! And you can be this ride isn't going to be a pleasant one! With Hunter seasick, Kelsey ticked, Gary mad at Nicki, Nicki unforgiving, Vinny under the weather, it's going to an exciting episode! Let's not forget about Chad and the trouble he gets himself into! Next time on Generation V; Come Sail Away!

A.N. Sorry, but even with your votes, it seemed to be a little hard on to use this idea or that idea. So I decided to hell with it, I'll just use em all! Anyway, I've got some responses to tell and a story advertisement to tell yall!

B Boi: Yes, Sunrise does truly belong to Eva. Details will be described the next chapter. By the way, great story!

Ryu the Dragon Demon: I hope my ideas helped you out. It really sucks to have writer's block for five friggin months, as you put it.

Chris Bennett: Your wish is my command! I have updated the Pokemon's levels!

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: Nightfall could beat Umber in a cool contest any day! Nightfall will always be better than Umber, too!

DaBomb0610: You know, I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird in school! You wouldn't happen to be stalking me, would you?

poiuyty: Sorry about not considering your vote for Vinny and Venusaur, but I need to do some character developments on other people, too!

Story Advertisements:

Castle of the Howling Moon by B Boi: This story just started, but went off to a most excellent start! After all, a Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Deoxys in the first chapter! It also has great battle descriptions. The characters could be a little more rounded, and a few of the chapters could be a little longer, but what do I know! I'm on 55 chapters and all of the characters haven't been rounded yet! Anyway, you should read it, review it, love it. The plot really hasn't been revealed yet but it is only in the first four chapters, so that's fine by me.


	56. Come Sail Away!

I own only my original characters.

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 56, Come Sail Away!

"They're coming…" Samurai said.

"You're abilities to sense things is amazing!" Ninja praised. "You truly are the greatest warrior!" Samurai shook his head.

"Actually, I just memorized the boat schedule. The boat's on its way as we speak!"

"Well, maybe we should get some fresh blood before killing them!" Ninja suggested. "That way we can get used to the killing!"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we already know about how you throw up whenever you spill blood!" When Ninja said this, Samurai unsheathed his sword, and brought it to the tiny warrior's neck.

"That was only a rumor!" He said. Ninja nodded weakly.

"I-I-I'll inform the others now!" he gasped. He ran off, trying to get away from Samurai as fast as he could.

Derek's POV 

"Aah…" I said, relaxing on the boat. "There's nothing like being on a nice cruise to get your mind off of things!" I looked over at everyone. Gary was trying to avoid Nicki, Kelsey and Vinny were arguing about something, Venusaur was at the cooler getting some ice cream, and Hunter was constantly throwing up over the ledge.

"I hate boats…" He muttered as he threw up over the side again. There goes my appetite…

"Damn it!" Gary yelled. "Would you stop clinging on to me?" He pulled away from Nicki's grasp. Nicki was startled.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't mean to distract you!" Gary snorted.

"Like you always do!" He replied. "I mean, how many times have you actually helped us?"

"I cheer you on all the time…" She replied weakly.

"Your cheers are more of a distraction!" He replied. "Just like the other day when I was battling that one trainer, you distracted me so much that I lost the match!" I saw tears appear in Nicki's eyes.

"You're just a big jerk!" She yelled as she ran off crying. Gary just stared blankly and he had a guilty face. I then noticed Venusaur walk up with a cone of ice cream.

"Anything I miss?" He asked as he took a lick out of his ice cream. I sighed. This wasn't going to be the relaxing boat ride I thought it would be…

**Chad's POV**

I looked at the face as the door opened. It wasn't exactly the same face I remembered, but a couple of years can change things. Her brown hair went into little pigtails, and her bright green eyes still had the same look of innocence in them, which still continued to shock me. Even after all we been through in the Bandits, she was still cheerful. She had a white dress, and was wearing a pair of sandals. She looked at me, and her eyes widened greatly.

"Uhh, hi!" I managed to say.

"Ch-Ch-Chad?" She gasped in non-belief. "Is it really you?" I nodded slightly, and she then leaped into the air, and delivered a tight hug. I hesitated, but then hugged back. After that, we just stared at each other for five minutes, until she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Umm… why don't you come in?" She asked. I walked through the door, and just looked around. It was actually pretty plain. There were unpainted walls, wooden floor, a television, and some furniture in the living room. This really didn't look like a gym!

Why sat down in the couch, and just stared at each other again.

"So you're a gym leader, huh?" I asked, trying to bring up conversation. I wasn't really sure on how to tell her that some people were going to try to kill her.

"Yeah, though I really wouldn't say I'm a very good one!" She replied. "The only thing I enjoy about being a gym leader is the look on the trainer's faces when they win this!" She held up the Heart Badge; the gym badge of Eon City. It looked exactly like one of those cartoon hearts.

"Well, I could help you get stronger!" I suggested, handing her a Pokeball. "This is the very same Espeon you raised from birth. I believe she rightfully belongs to you!" She nodded, and released Sunrise from her Pokeball. The Espeon looked around at her scenery, confused for a moment. She eventually saw the two of us, and leaped onto Eva's lap.

"ESPEON!" She cried as she snuggled with Eva for a bit.

"Her name is Sunrise now!" I said. "I believe she enjoys her nickname!" Sunrise nodded.

"Then I'll call you Sunrise too!" She replied. She then looked back at me. "Why you don't you send out your other Pokemon?" I nodded, and Nightfall, Brushfire, Storm, Torrent, and Mystery gathered around Eva. They all had on happy faces, trying to greet her. She just said hi back, and the room got a little too noisy for my taste. I looked at all of my Pokemon, who seemed a little more relaxed now. I then turned to her, and she had on a much more serious face.

"Why'd you come here?" She asked. "I know you didn't come here just to visit, since the last time you called me was from Shiport City. And there's only two reasons in why to stop at that town; to get supplies and to sail to the Temp Islands!" This was the moment of truth. I hate being blunt sometimes.

"All right," I admitted. "I ran into this Bandit grunt the other day, and he had a people to kill list. Your name was on it, along with the name of some of my friends… I mean group! My group is pretty tough, and I really started to worry!"

"So the Bandits have a bounty on our heads?" She asked. "What's so new about that?" I shook my head.

"Well, it said you were in Eon City, so it was only a matter of time before they found out where you were! And since you forgot to tell me that you were a gym leader, I thought you were in grave danger!" My tone of voice made it seem like it was all her fault, which most of it was.

"You told me to keep a low profile…" She replied. "I didn't want to let you down…"

"Either way, you let me down!" I replied coldly. "Don't you understand? The Bandits are pretty serious about getting rid of us! In fact, they're so serious to get me, they sent the Prophet after my group!" She gasped, but then I realized none of it was her fault. They could care less about her anymore, but with a trainer like me getting more powerful everyday, I was a threat. I then remembered one of the Prophet's favorite games. Torture the prey; in and out. They simply wanted to kill her to get to me!

"Oh god…" I replied. "I'm sorry! I just realized tha-" Before I could finish my sentence, the gym door burst open! About six guys walked through the shredded door. They looked around for a bit, until they saw the two of us, both ready for a fight.

"Which one of you is the gym leader?" The lead guy asked. "We've come for some gym badges!"

"I'm gonna have to see your license as an official Pokemon trainer first!" Eva yelled. "I don't think Pokemon trainers are allowed to just blow a door down like that!" They all shrugged, and took out a Pokeball.

"We've got Pokemon, don't we, I think that makes us worthy of being trainers!"

"And who did you get those Pokemon from?" I asked, butting in the conversation.

"That's none of your business!" He replied. They each threw out a Pokeball. "You'll battle us, one way or another!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"So, how you doing?" I asked Gary. It was almost time to sleep, and Gary and I were alone in his room. I felt concerned about his little outburst, and needed to know what's going on.

"I sorta feel guilty about what I said, but what I said was true!" I nodded.

"That's true, but-"

"But what?" He yelled. "She's always getting in my personal space, Vinny's always teasing me about me being her boyfriend-"

"Do you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you like her?" Gary fidgeted a little bit, and the answer was obvious.

"Well, she can get a little nerve wrecking at times but…"

"It's that simple!" I replied. "Just tell her you're sorry and you'll love her back!" Gary's face dropped.

"I can't do that!" He replied. His tone was a lot softer now, as if he was speaking to himself. "I already have enough people teasing me about us, but if she sees us on there…"

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" He replied. I nodded. "Promise not to tell anybody?" I nodded again. "All right, in the Temp Islands, I have a sister. But she constantly tortures me about being the bigger sibling and all that other crap, just like the rest of my family! If she finds out, then my whole family'll find out, and then they'll know where I am, and-"

"What do you mean know where you're at?" I asked him. "You mean they don't know where you are?" He nodded.

"That's right, I'm a runaway!" He replied. "I grabbed Sparky and ran off with him, signaling the start of my Pokemon journey!"

"Why did you run away?"

"Because everyone was saying I wouldn't of been able to be a Pokemon master, and that I should become a Pokemon doctor or something like that! I wanted to be a trainer so badly, and it didn't matter if I was a master or not! But since I went off with you guys, I made the decision of becoming a Pokemon master just to prove my family wrong!"

"So you didn't have a choice in the matter?" I asked. "That you couldn't decide to be a Pokemon trainer?" He shook his head.

"The Ketchum family isn't all it's cracked up to be." I explained. "They decide if you are Pokemon material or not; if you aren't, then they'll send you off to breeder's school or nursing school. If you are, then when you become thirteen, you get to start off in a journey! I wanted to start off at the same age my ancestor did, and I wanted to accomplish great things like he did!"

"So you just want to follow in his footsteps?"

"No, I want to prove to my family that grades and all those other crap don't matter once you're out in the wild!" No offense Kelsey, but being smart doesn't mean you're gonna be a Pokemon master! You can know all the heights and weights of all Pokemon, but what good does that do you in battle? Even knowing some of the battle tactics doesn't matter if your Pokemon don't agree with it! You need to think on your feet, book-smarts, though helpful, can't take you the distance! You need some street-smarts, the kind of smarts that will get you even farther in life!"

_Say that to Ken Jennings… _I thought but didn't say.

"No offense taken!" I replied. "I think I finally get how an idiot like Vinny is so powerful!" Gary nodded.

"An idiot in life, but a fighting genius!" I heard a voice yell outside. I opened the door, and knocked Vinny in the mouth.

"Do you always eavesdrop in conversations?" I asked angrily. His answer was muffled, so I removed my foot from his face.

"I don't know, it's hard to speak through a broken jaw!" He repeated. "I can't wait to see the way you abuse your children, sheesh!" Right then he dropped down on the ground, unconscious. I dragged him into his room, my knuckle mark still on his face.

"He's right, you know!" Gary said behind me. "You can get a little abusive!" I drew in a deep breath, and just walked away, not wanting anybody to disturb me. I had some things to get over. Before I entered my room, however, that annoying laugh and its master came behind me!"

"I can't believe you just knocked him around like that!" Roten laughed. "You could get arrested for that, luv!" I turned around and clenched my fist, but he held up his hands.

"I'm not interested in a fight, just interested if you're up for a battle!"

"With you?" I laughed back. "As much as I'd like to kick you're sorry butt, I've got some thinking to do!"

"What now, do you have to memorize the facts of a Politoed?"

"Politoed, water type, average height three feet seven inches, average weight seventy-five pounds. They can be acquired by evolving a Poliwhirl while it's wearing a king's rock, or you can get the water slash fighting type Poliwrath when you use a water stone! Would you like me to tell you what attacks they can learn naturally, along with the TM's and breeding moves?" I replied, with a smirk on my face.

"You are one freaky girl…" He replied.

"I take that as a no!" I walked into my room, and closed the door. Though what Gary said was true, being smart can still be useful sometimes!"

Chad's POV 

"We got you outnumbered, so why don't you give up your badges, will ya?" I yawned, to show that I wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Go, Nightfall!" I cried. My Umbreon leapt forward, and stood before the enemy Paras, Mankey, Poliwag, Bellsprout, Magnemite, and Cubone!

"You're gonna battle with just one Umbreon?" They asked. I shook my head, and turned to Eva. She put on a determined face, and Sunrise joined the fray!

"Heh, just two Pokemon!" One said. "Let my Pokemon handle this! Use vine whip!" The Bellsprout unleashed two vines, one aimed at Nightfall and the other at Sunrise.

"Dodge it!" We both yelled. The two Eevee evolutions simply sidestepped, and ran towards the enemy grass/poison type. A simple quick attack knocked it out!"

"GET UP!" He cried. When there was no response, he recalled his defeated Pokemon. "Damn grass type!"

"Let the rest of us handle this!" One said. Poliwag fired its bubble attack, Cubone threw the bonemerang attack, and Magnemite used the thundershock attack! Sunrise dodged the bubbles and the lightning with ease, while Nightfall dodged the bone, both times.

"Psybeam attack on the Poliwag!" Eva cried. The Espeon unleashed a colorful ray of psychic energy at the water type, knocking it out with one blow!

"Use faint attack!" I ordered, not leaving Nightfall out. He vanished into thin air while the three Pokemon just looked around. While they were looking, Eva took the liberty of telling Sunrise to use confusion on Mankey. The blast of white light shot Mankey, and he went down hard. Right at that moment Umbreon reappeared behind Cubone, and blasted it with some dark energy! Cubone was knocked onto his stomach, and fainted.

"What was that?" I asked, surprised by the black wave that Nightfall shot out. I never saw that attack before.

"I think that was the shadow wave attack!" Eva answered. "It's a dark type attack that's the equivalent to the psychic attack!"

"Awesome…" Soon, Nightfall and Sunrise cornered the Magnemite, while the gang just stood in horror. A gang member recalled his Magnemite.

"They're so powerful…" They replied.

"Well, if you didn't make such a destructive entrance we MIGHT have taken it easy on you, but you just had to be vandals and destroy other people's property, didn't you?" Eva said in a demanding voice.

"We're sorry…" One replied. "We just wanted to make a cool entrance!"

"Well, how about we give you a cool exit!" I suggested. Eva nodded.

"Shadow wave!"

"Psybeam!" The combination of psychic and then dark proved to be too much for them. They went flying into what was left into the door, and smashed into a nearby building. When the owner came yelling out, the gangsters just ran off. I smirked, happy that we were victorious.

"Thank you!" She said.

"You're welcome!" I replied. With a smile on my face (Tell someone, you die!). My face then hardened, and I handed Mystery's Pokeball to her, while recalling Nightfall, Brushfire, Storm, and Torrent. "I know I'd just be endangering you more if I stuck around with you, but I want you to have these Pokemon for your protection. Mystery is a powerful ghost type, and Sunrise is already yours, so-" She grabbed my hand, and placed Mystery's Pokeball backing my own hand.

"If she's so useful, then keep her!" She said in a gentle tone. "I the Prophet is after you, you'll need all the help you can get! But I'll keep Sunrise just in case!" She smiled, and went up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. The only thing I could you was just stand there like a moron holding my cheek. She just giggled.

"I think you better get going now!" She said. "Go to the Eon City tower, and talk to the person in the lobby, just give him this note, and you can get a free ride outta here!" I nodded.

"Thank you!" I said. She just smiled.

"Be careful…" We had one more hug, and said our goodbyes. I knew she was probably going to be fine, until I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around, and saw a guy who looked like a monk stand there. He just stared at us with a cold look, and stood there, frozen.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You are indeed Chad Ian and Eva Ein, correct?" He replied with a slight Asian accent. We nodded. He took of his shirt, and flexed his upper body muscles.

"I wish you no harm, but I must kill you!" He replied. He then flexed some more, and his skin started tearing apart! He eventually tore off all of his skin, to reveal a Primeape!

"I've never heard of a Primeape Admin…" I wondered. He smiled.

"I'm not an Admin," He replied. "My master simply gave me this surgery along with four other fellow minions! I believe they are waiting for your friends at the Temp Islands!" I froze. Damn it! Why do my suspicions always have to be right? They were waiting to ambush my friends!

"I will give you time to make a prayer, so you can beg to the gods to forgive the sins that you have made!"

"No thanks, but I'd rather spend my last moments fighting you!" The Primeape pulled out a long metal staff.

"Very well…" He replied.

"Go Torrent!" I cried. My Vaporeon appeared, ready for this monkey menace. "Use jet stream!" Torrent fired a powerful spray of water, and the Primeape simply punched the stream, nullifying it! He quickly ran forward, and in the blink of an eye, he appeared right behind Torrent! He then smashed he in the back of the head with his staff and attempted to thrust into her head. I recalled her before he could do that.

"Eva," I whispered. "I suggest you try to get out of here!" She still stood still.

"I can fight him with you!" She replied.

"No you can't!" I yelled. "It's me the Bandits are mainly after, and if this guy wanted to kill you, he could have done it a while ago! I'm not going to drag you into this!" She nodded, and ran off. Sunrise stayed behind.

"You too, Sunrise!" I yelled. She shook her head. She was a psychic type and thought she could beat him, but I didn't want to leave Eva unprotected.

"Listen, you have to go protect Eva!" I barked. Sunrise nodded, and ran off.

"Are you done yet?" He replied. "It is true that I'm currently after you, but after that I will have to kill her!" I smiled. I don't know why I was smiling. I guess it was the fact that all of this depended on this battle. If the other guys were as tough as this guy, my friends would definitely need my help. And if I lost to this guy, Eva would surely be caught and killed. So, the fate of my world is once again solely on my shoulders. I had to play the way I had for the past five years; alone. I fished out a Pokeball, and Storm was next to battle.

"I see you are using your Jolteon," He replied. "Next I presume will be your Flareon, and then your final two; Misdreavus and Umbreon?"

"So, you've been reading updated records on me, huh?" I asked. "What else do the Bandits know about me?"

"Heh, heh, heh," He laughed. "Not much more information that's actually important, but you know I can't freely give any information to a traitor, now can I?" I snorted.

"Traitor…" I muttered. "It's sorta hard to be a traitor when you're forced to work for them!" He nodded.

"I know…" He replied softly. His eyes shifted to me, but much more vicious and bloodthirsty. "Now it's time to finish this!" He dashed towards us with incredible speed!

"Pin missile!" I yelled. Storm fired a flurry of needles at the Primeape Pokemorph, but he quickly blocked them all by swinging his staff around. Once it reached up in the air…

"Thunderbolt!" Storm quickly fired a blast of electricity at the Primeape, and the blast used the metal pole as a lightning rod, making sure of its accuracy! He Primeape took the hit, kneeling on the ground because of the pain. I then realized he was paralyzed.

"Fire another thunderbolt!" I yelled. My Jolteon fired another blast of electricity, shocking the morph even more. He seemed even more enraged than before, and I forgot about Primeape's little temper problem. Though the chip in its brain can control all of the voluntary actions, the involuntary actions, like Primeape's uncontrollable rage, can't be controlled. He stood up, unaware of the paralysis and ran towards us again! He smacked Storm in the face with his staff, and then bashed him on top of his head! He was about to go for the kill, but once again I recalled my Pokemon.

_I have to get rid of that pole! _I thought to myself. "Go Brushfire!" My Flareon then came out of his Pokeball, eager for a battle.

"Try to hit that pole with your flamethrower!" I yelled. Brushfire nodded, and shot out a ray of flames that hit the designated target! The pole eventually heated up hot enough that the Primeape involuntarily dropped the red-hot staff. He looked at his burnt hands, and Brushfire's attacks only added fuel to his fire. He charged at us again, delivered a punch to Brushfire's face, and kicked him in the ribs, two-handed smash on his back, and all of this before I could recall him! Brushfire was badly injured, and I still had to get rid of this guy!

**Kelsey's POV**

While I was sleeping, there was this large knock on the door! The entire door shook, and I finally opened the door. When I saw Charlie Roten on the other side, I immediately tried to close the door, but he held the door firm.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of having my matches postponed, so could you just battle me already!"

"Can't you wait in the morning?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you're already awake right now!" Realizing that I wouldn't get anymore sleep if I refused, I decided to hell with it. I'll beat this guy quickly, and go back to bed. As we stood out on the deck, Roten just looked at the scenery of the night sky.

"Ah…" He said. "It's a perfect night for my losing streak against you guys to finally end!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You've only battled Vinny twice, and lost in less than a minute!" He sweat dropped, and just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, lets battle already!" He said, taking out two Pokeballs. "Since you're so strong, how about a little handicap match?"

"Why should I fall for that?" I asked.

"Well, you already know what two Pokemon I'll be using, plus I don't know what Pokemon you'll be using!" I shrugged.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with!" He threw out the Pokeballs, and an Absol and a Nuzleaf appeared!

"I'll use my Cinder!" I cried. My Quilava stood against these two Pokemon without fear, for she knew the strength of those two Pokemon by just looking at them. "Flamethrower on Nuzleaf!" Cinder fired a burst of flames at the grass/dark type, but Absol suddenly jumped in the way of the attack, and made a little copy of him! Cinder's flames destroyed the substitute, but Nuzleaf attacked while Cinder's guard was down! It seemed to be gathering energy for some attack! IT was either solar beam or the razor wind, and I was pretty sure it wasn't solar beam. Absol seemed to be charging up for the same attack, too!

"HAHAHAHA!" Roten said. "Think hard! If you attack one, the other one will attack you with razor wind, which would probably knock out your pathetic Quilava!" I had to really think, which was pretty hard to do when you're tired, mad, concerned, and a little bit hungry. If I attacked Nuzleaf I'd be bound to K.O. it with one hit, but Quilava would probably get K.O.'d herself! Then again, why don't I just dodge them both!

"Double team attack!" I cried. Quilava made several illusions of herself, getting her foes confused on which one to attack!

"Don't worry about it!" Roten protested. "The razor wind will hit them all!" The Pokemon then concentrated fully again, and my plan went to waste.

_"No offense Kelsey, but being smart doesn't mean you're gonna be a Pokemon master! You can know all the heights and weights of all Pokemon, but what good does that do you in battle? Even knowing some of the battle tactics doesn't matter if your Pokemon don't agree with it! You need to think on your feet, book-smarts, though helpful, can't take you the distance! You need some street-smarts, the kind of smarts that will get you even farther in life!" _

That's it! The only way to get them out of their concentration is to do something that words can't heal! I sorta felt embarrassed taking advise from a ten-year-old, but it was the only way out!

"Let's see how your Pokemon think on their feet!" I yelled, signaling Quilava to use the flamethrower attack. She fired it, but not at Nuzleaf or Absol. The ground heated up pretty quickly, and both Pokemon were dancing around, trying not to get their feet burnt! Luckily, they weren't concentrating very hard on focusing their attacks. Eventually, they avoided the hot surface by jumping into the air, giving me the perfect chance to attack! Cinder's flamethrower knocked out the unsuspecting Nuzleaf pretty quickly, but Absol was still ready for an attack.

"Focus!" I yelled. Cinder's paw started to glow, and by the time Absol landed, Cinder's focus punch attack struck him right in the face! Absol fell to the cooling ground, with a bloody nose. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a couple of potions.

"Here!" I yelled, tossing them to Roten. "You're Pokemon put up a great fight, and they deserve a nice rest!" I didn't know why I was being nice to him, but I guess bragging about beating a weak opponent, even in a handicap match, while winning because of a ten-year-old's advice really didn't rub it in much. I said goodnight and went back the my room. Finally, I could get some sleep. I started to think about the things I accomplished, like Zzz…….

Preview:

Vinny: We're here!

Samurai: They're here!

Vinny: Lets do what we came here for!

Samurai: Lets do what we came here for!

Vinny: On the next episode of Generation V; The Double Mountain Challenge! Look forward to it please!

Author's Notes: Hello. I have some things to say to a couple of people first.

Ryu the Dragon Demon: I can't wait to see what happens in part two! Anyway, You have great ideas! Whoever came up with those or helped you out with your ideas must be a brilliant genius (Just kidding ) Besides, what's so bad about playing the blue version? I actually prefer Pokemon Crystal to all of the games, including the game boy advance games! I'd like to play my red and blue versions, but one just won't save, and the other, well, I was drinking this Coke, and… Anyway, level 60 Sneasel? Hah! Mine's level 61! Or 16, I always get those two numbers confused…

Poiuyty: Actually, I don't have on having one of the heroes CAPTURE or TRADE or RECEIVE a shiny Pokemon. Besides, what do you care, it's not like you're seeing this! You're only reading this!

B Boi: I've changed everything, corrected "Chad acts tough on the inside but wants to be stronger on the inside" to "Chad acts tough on the outside but wishes he was a little tougher on the inside" Thanx for pointing that out. And yes, Sunrise does belong to Eva. Oh, and another note, why do you guys keep calling the Pokemon by their race? They now have nicknames, you know! Just because they're imaginary creatures doesn't mean they don't have feelings. Oh wait, I guess they don't… Anyway, I'd like it if you'd all refer to them as their nicknames. In didn't bust my ass off asking other people for good nicknames for nothing!

Who's your favorite character? I'd honestly like to know. Just rank your top three characters and send them with a review. This is not a trick to get you all to review. This is just a deception. There's a difference. Mine are…

3. Vinny

2. Chad

1. Venusaur mmm… ice cream…


	57. Double Mountain Challenge!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters.

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 57, Double Mountain Challenge!

While gym leaders aren't allowed to refuse an official battle, that doesn't mean they can't sort the weak opponents from the strong. Some gym leaders require certain tasks achieved, like getting to a certain area or achieving a certain item. A common gym challenge is a mountain. They require physical and mental focus on climbing, along with some determination. Though most trainers make it to the top alive, there are few who never return…

"It's finally time to complete our mission!" Samurai said, looking at the crisp, cool, and night air. He pointed one of his swords at the rising sun, letting the long blade gleam in the young light. "Soon we will be leaving with a few severed heads!" He sheathed his sword, and walked back to the other three still in the cave.

**Derek's POV**

"Land!" I heard Hunter yell. He let out a sigh of relief, and seemed much more relaxed. "I must have lost, like sixty pounds by throwing up so much!"

"Doubt it," Gary said. He took out a few of the binoculars, and looked at the two mountains on the island, side by side. One looked like it was completely covered in snow, and the other was literally a volcano! I took out Marsh's Pokeball, knowing which gym leader I was going after.

"What do you say we head to the Pokemon Center and get our Pokemon in tip-top shape, huh?" Gary seemed to fidget a little bit, and just shook his head.

"No, I'm just… Uh, I'll go check out the… Um…" He replied nervously.

"Since my Pokemon are already fully healed, I'm just going to go to the gym right away!" Kelsey said. "Gary can come with me!" Gary just sighed, and nodded.

"Would you like to come, too?" Gary asked, holding out his hand towards Nicki.

"Humph!" She replied bitterly. "Why would you want this little nuisance with you?"

"You're not a nuisance, you're just-"

"Actually, you ARE a nuisance!" Hunter interrupted. "You're just not strong enough to help us out!"

"Hunter!" I scolded. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Hunter just shrugged.

"I'm only saying that she may be a nuisance, but she's still a part of our team!" He finished.

"Look, I'm sorry about being so harsh to you!" Gary said. "Will you forgive me or not?" Nicki seemed to think about this, but then grabbed Gary in a tight hug.

"I just can't stay mad at you anymore!" She replied. "I'll forgive you!"

"That's nice…" Gary said, obviously needing more air. "Would you please let go of me now?"

"Well, we better get going!" Kelsey said. The three of them started to walk off.

"I guess that leaves us to travel with Derek and help him get his badge!" Vinny said. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I need to check out that mountain anyway…" He replied. Deciding that we didn't need the PokeCenter, we just decided to march off.

**Chad's POV**

"Damn it!" I yelled, realizing that the Monk was still after me. Last battle didn't go so well for me, and I had to end up running and hiding throughout the entire city. Let me tell you, staying up all night, despite the adrenaline of the rush, can really tire you out! He ran towards me, screaming out of rage.

"TIME TO DIE!" He yelled, his voice as raspy and hoarse as ever. He charged at me, with his fists held high, but I quickly ducked into a nearby dumpster! He looked around for a bit, thinking that I had disappeared, so he quickly left. I lifted the lid up, needing some clean air to breathe. I didn't know how I was supposed to beat this guy, his attacks were so powerful and I tried all of my best techniques! Nightfall was the only guy left, and I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a fighting type of his caliber! I ran off, trying to lose the monster, and get some rest at the same time. Before I could even breathe regularly, however, I heard his scream once more! He wound up behind me, and I continued running.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Welcome to the Temp Island Pokemon Gym," I read. "This mountain challenge makes you use your mind and body to work together to get up to the top, were the gym is located. There will be many challenges on the way, and there might be a few casualties, as well. Here are the rules:

Rule number one: Trainers challenging the gym leaders must use each of the Pokemon they will use for battling the gym leader. You must leave all Pokeballs that you will not use in the machine below.

Rule number two: You may use your Pokemon to aid you in the challenge, but they may not be recalled.

Rule number three: You may not use any flying Pokemon to carry you up to the top.

Rule Number four: In case of an emergency, you must take one of the remotes below. If there is an injury, your Pokeballs will be returned to you and you may recall your injured Pokemon. You will be inspected for Pokeballs if you reach the top. At anytime, you may leave the mountain.

Rule number five: We are not responsible for any injuries and/or deaths that may occur while on the challenge, meaning you may not take legal action if an injury/death occurs. You are operating under your own free will.

I placed my Pokeballs in the machine, and called out Cinder, Tropic, Amphere, and Furry to help me out. I decided to leave Jaws for his intelligence, Mineral for his size, and Metang for its hostile behavior.

"You ready?" Gary asked. I nodded.

"Let's go!"

**Derek's POV**

"So, are you ready?" Vinny asked me.

"Yup!"

"Then lets hurry up and get this over with!" he replied.

"I agree, this fiery place makes me a little nervous!" Venusaur replied. We marched on the path, along with March, Forrest, Blazer, Stampede, Muscle, and Fearless. It was a little risky bringing my heavy Rhyhorn along, but I his rock type abilities would serve rather useful. The walk up the mountain was rather dull, until we reached the canyons and the rickety bridge!

"How are we supposed to get Stampede over that?" Vinny asked. We shrugged.

"Machop!" Muscle cried. He lifted Stampede up, and using his upper strength, threw him to the other side! We clapped at his performance, and he simply flexed his muscles and showed off. The rest of us crossed the bridge with ease, but separating the fight between Stampede and Muscle wasn't. They eventually made truce, however, but it didn't stop the dirty looks. This was going to be harder than I thought…

**Kelsey's POV**

"Maybe we should stop for a bit!" Nicki complained. "It's getting really cold!" She was right. The snow was halfway up to our knees, and the bitter winter air that came towards us (Why must the wind always be blowing against us?) didn't help warm us up at all. I half-expected a blizzard to start any second now, but I knew it probably wouldn't happen. After all, they didn't want to kill the challengers, did they? Anyway, I nudged Gary, and he took off his jacket he recently acquired before coming to the Temp Islands. He put on Nicki, but quickly backed off before she could go into a hugging attack.

"Thank you!" Nicki said, genuinely gratified.

"You're welcome!" Gary replied. We continued up the mountain, until Gary stopped.

"What?" I asked him. He snapped his fingers.

"Why don't we try to find some cave or something and rest up a little bit!" He suggested. "I know we might not need it, but your Pokemon look pretty cold!" I looked over at my Pokemon, who were traveling behind us. Furry, Tropic, and Amphere were shivering, but Cinder was just fine. She could stand a little cold. I nodded, and walked over and picked up Furry, who just got trapped in the snow. We walked forward until we finally spotted a cave. We managed to run over there, and we checked it out.

"It looks safe to me!" I called out. I signaled for my Pokemon to come with me, and I walked into the cave. Gary and Nicki followed, but before they could come in, a large metal door suddenly clamped down, trapping me!

"Greetings," I heard a voice say in the shadows. "It looks like I will be the one killing you!" The shadowy figure stood up, and he looked like a Samurai, except much taller. He looked to be around six feet tall, and had a large, bulky figure. He definitely knew how to fight, I thought to myself. But I had some Pokemon with me, and it didn't look like he had any!

"Use thunderbolt attack!" I cried. Amphere stepped forward, and fired a bolt of electricity at the Samurai! He took the attack, screaming from the pain. But then he started laughing.

"At least I know you're strength…" He replied, still chuckling. He started to grow, and his skin started to tear apart! He had lime-green skin, and two blades for arms! He was revealed to be none other than a Scyther!

**Gary's POV**

"Damn it!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Open up!" Nicki tried to pull me back, and I eventually calmed myself down. I then heard someone sigh behind us!

"This sucks!" He replied. "I get stuck with fighting the little children!" We turned around, and a large sumo wrestler was staring at us, seemingly ready for battle. I pulled out a Pokeball, ready for the guy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself!" He yelled, growing suddenly. His large bulky skin tore apart, and a Hariyama stood in its place! He clapped his hands together, and put one knuckle on the ground, like many sumo wrestlers do. "I am Sumo, minion of the Prophet!" Suddenly, seven tiny figures popped out of the ground! They looked like seven tiny Sneasel, about as large as my own!

"Look at all those Sneasel!" Nicki gasped. Sumo laughed.

"Sorry, but they are just merely fighting substitutes!" He replied. "Another member of my team has perfected the substitute technique so well, that he can make the substitutes fight, too!" I then pulled out another Pokeball, while Nicki did the same. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park…

**Chad's POV**

_How can I lose this guy? _I thought to myself. _It's as if he'll never stop chasing me! _I knew Primeape didn't give up on a chase easily, but to chase someone through the night was ridiculous! _Maybe there's some way to calm him down! _I then stopped running, and looked around. It seemed that I lost the beast.

"I'm right here!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I'M READY TO STOP RUNNING AND FACE YOU ALREADY!" He was pretty close by, because he came thirty seconds after I screamed. He just stared at me, panting. I guess the chase took the toll out on him, too!

"So, you're willing to die now!" I shook my head, saying no, and shaking off the sweat in my face and hair.

"Before we battle, I have some few questions!" I said. "Number one; why are you an assassin though you hate killing?" He closed his eyes, apparently much calmer than before.

"Well, I'm being force to in a way!" He replied. "The Prophet has many different ways of obedience! Like tricking someone into thinking it was for the greater good, or kidnapping one's family!"

"Which one is it for you?" I asked.

"I am a monk, so I have no family," He replied. "The Prophet made me believe that he was aiming for a greater world, and made me swear by my word that I will obey all of his missions! As an honorable warrior, I must keep my word and fulfill any task he gives with all of my heart, or people will die as well…"

"How's that?"

"When I learned of the true cause of the Bandits, I refused to accept any missions. When the Prophet heard of this, he simply for every mission I rejected, he would kill a thousand people! I knew of his strength, and I knew I couldn't beat him! So I carry out my missions with the greatest sorrow, and wait until I become strong enough to kill the Prophet, once and for all! Is that it for your questions?"

"I have one last question; why are you even telling me all of this while you could have been using this time to kill me?"

"You wanted to know the answers, and I didn't want you to go to the afterlife with questions unanswered, for your soul will be confused!" I snorted.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of dying, or letting anybody else die!" I cried, pulling out Nightfall's Pokeball. He was my last chance. My last hope!

"It's time to finish this!"

**Derek's POV**

When we reached near the top of the mountain, we saw two figures standing side by side. They were revealed to be a Medicham and a Sneasel! They jumped down near us, and started to bow.

"Greetings," The Medicham said. "I hope we are not disturbing you, but we have been sent to kill you!" The Medicham could talk!

"Some Bandit minions, I presume?" hunter asked. They nodded.

"Yes, I am the Bandit Warrior Ninja, and this is the Bandit Warrior Karate!"

"Yes, two of our other Warriors are at the other mountain, waiting to ambush your other friends!"

"WHAT?" Vinny gasped. "They're going after the others!" He started to run off, but Ninja jumped high into the air and blocked his path!

"We're not going to let you by!" He said, holding his claw out. "We're going to let you die!" He slashed, but Blazer grabbed the Sneasel's arm!

"That's a nice rhyme and all, but if you are here to kill us, shouldn't you be fighting instead of reciting poetry?" I asked. Ninja shook Blazer's tiny beak off his arm, but was too late to stop Vinny from getting away!

"Looks like it's you and me!" I said, my back to Hunter's. He was facing the Medicham called Karate!

"Yeah! Nobody beats me on MY Mountain, either!" I let that go, and we started our own battle!

**Kelsey's POV**

"This is my true form!" He yelled. "How do you like it?" I stepped back a couple of feet, not wanting to get near the Scyther. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me!" He suddenly appeared right in front of me, and raised his arm up! He attempted to slash me, but Furry ran up and head-butted the Scyther in the gut!

"FURRET!" He cried, ready for a battle. He stood ready for a fight, while Samurai simply held his gut for a bit, but then didn't feel anything more.

"You little bastard!" He cried, flying right at him. "You'll pay for that!" He slashed Furry in the stomach, kicked him in the ribs, and head-butted him right in the top of his softer head. Furry slouched to the ground, unconscious! He was about to slash Furry, but I jumped in the way, letting the blade go right across my gut! I screamed out of pain from the slash, and kneeled to the ground, holding my bleeding stomach.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell as he kicked me in the back, over and over again. My Pokemon tried to help, but they were suddenly caught in a net! They tried to cut, burn, spray, and break free, but to no avail. I was left helpless against the evil warrior against me!

**Gary's POV**

"All right you four, hit em with wing attack!" Darkwing, Deathwing, Goldbat, and Hurricane struck the rotund warrior in the face, his only spot that an attack wouldn't bounce off of, knocking him away a bit. He shook off the pain, and charged at us!

"Use whirlwind!" I yelled. Hurricane blew a powerful blow of wind at the Hariyama, and knocked him back a bit! His feet were lifted off the ground, and he landed on his back!

"AAH!" I heard a scream from behind me! Plusle and Minun were slashed in the stomach by the little Sneasel clones, and they cornered her, ready to go in for the kill.

"NICKI!" I yelled, throwing out two Pokeballs. Assassin and Sparky rushed to her aid, and Assassin merely slashed three of the clones, destroying them, while Sparky used a thunderbolt to knock out another! Three Clones were left, but several more popped out of the ground! There were now ten tiny Sneasel! Assassin stood by Nicki, facing five look-alikes, while the other five cornered Sparky! They were going to slash him to death. I was about to order my other four Pokemon to help him, but right then Sumo stood up, and laughed.

"It will take a lot more than that to knock me out, kiddo!" He suddenly, did something that I thought no Hariyama could to. He bounced using his incredible blubber, right in front of Sparky. "I want to kill this little rat myself!" He announced as the other Sneasel stepped back.

"You have to help him in time!" I yelled to my other four Pokemon. They rushed in as fast as they could, but it was too late! The Hariyama slammed his giant palm into Sparky!

"SPARKY!" I yelled. There was no way! He couldn't die like that! He was like my brother! I suddenly, heard a weird voice emerge from underneath the hand of the evil Hariyama! He lifted his giant hand to see a completely new Pokemon stand before him. My new Raichu looked injured, but he also looked mad, too. He yelled, and I giant thunder attack erupted around him, blasting everyone around him! I saw the Sneasel clones vanish, and I heard Sumo's screams.

'IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed. I nodded. How could have my little Sparky evolve without the use of a thunderstone? When the lightning stopped, I saw my new Raichu just look at him, confused as well. I walked over to him, and we looked under him. There were yellow fragments of a thunderstone underneath him!

"How the hell…" I suddenly saw movement above me, and I saw a faint figure! It then disappeared out of nowhere!

"Rai…" My Raichu replied. I then noticed Assassin and Nicki walk over to me, while Nicki was holding her Plusle and Minun.

"I'm sorry…" She replied. "When the fat guy said that they were really weak clones I thought I could have beat them!"

"You don't need to apologize!" I said. "If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. I then wrapped my arms around her, and just whispered, "Thanks for trying!"

"Rai Rai Raichu?" We looked down at Raichu, and just started to giggle!

"So, I guess that Sparky's a little too immature name for you, huh?" Sparky considered this for a second, and then nodded. "Even though it's been your name ever since you were a Pichu, maybe you should try the name Quickzap?" Raichu nodded, and hugged Gary. Quickzap then walked over to Assassin, and they seemed to stare at each other for a bit. They eventually held out their hands, and made a nice handshake. It was nice seeing my two Pokemon get along, even though they're so different. I was about to compliment something, but a voice came from behind!

"Hey guys!" I heard Vinny yell on top of his Scizor, Blade. "Where's Kelsey?" I panicked. I forgot about her during all the commotion!

"She's trapped in the cave!" I cried. "We need to get her out!" Vinny nodded, and told Blade to use the hyper beam to destroy the cave wall.

"No you don't!" I heard Sumo cry. He bounced in front of us, and I finally snapped.

"All right, fat-boy, you're really starting to get on my last nerve!" Hurricane flew forward. "SO STOP PESTERING ME!" Hurricane launched his trademark move, blasting the 560-pound fighting type into the cave wall, breaking it into pieces! We walked into the room, and gasped!

**Derek's POV**

"All right Blazer, hit it with an ember attack!" Blazer unleashed a flurry of fireballs at Ninja, but he dodged them easily!

"It's gonna take much more than that, my friend!" He yelled as he landed behind me. He charged, but Blazer wasn't exactly standing around like an idiot while Ninja was in the air. She rammed into the Sneasel, and knocked him back a bit!

"Try another ember!" I yelled. Blazer fired some more fireballs at him, and the attack struck! Ninja fell to the ground, but quickly stood up again!

"I'm not going to be beaten that easily fool!" He laughed. "If you're going to win, you'll have to keep your cool!" I got pretty angry after that.

"NO MORE RHYMES!" I yelled. My Torchic rammed into Ninja, but he quickly absorbed the blow, and slashed my little Torchic! Blazer stood up on her trembling feet, and quickly fell down again! Ninja stood over Blazer, ready to knock him out, and he let his claw down on Blazer! But suddenly, she was enveloped in a bright light, and an arm emerged from Blazer, as she grew much more stronger feet, arms, and became much taller! Blazer evolved into Combusken! Ninja tried to pull his claw back, but the scrawny Sneasel was no match for the strength of my fire/fighting Pokemon! She threw him up in the air, and delivered two powerful kicks to him as he landed!

"The double-kick attack!" The attack did four times as normal due to his ice and dark types, and his low defense stats didn't help out much either! He stood up, trembling from pain. "Let's end this with flamethrower!" Blazer nodded, and fired a blast of flames from her beak! I covered my ears from the Sneasel's final screams, knowing that I killed the warrior. I shuddered at the thought of that I killed a living being, but quickly dismissed it. It attacked me first, so I'm completely innocent, right?

**Hunter's POV**

"I really don't have any time to deal with you right now, so I'll be on my way pretty quickly!" I said, and released Specter! Specter felt around for a little bit, trying to know where it was!

"Specter, can you just do a little fifty-fifty eyesight trick?" I asked. My Haunter came over to me, and my vision dimmed a little. I had the normal vision of a human, while I knew that Specter had the same. Hopefully he would be able to win like that.

"You think you can beat me with a half-blind Haunter?" Karate asked in disbelief. I smirked, and nodded.

"He can beat you in less than five minutes!" I bragged. He laughed.

"That's impossible!" He yelled as he came in for a kick. He should have known better, but since I just attacked his pride, he wouldn't be playing it smart.

"Disappear!" I yelled. Specter did as told. When Karate landed, the Medicham looked around, confused.

"Where did he go? AAH!" His stomach started to bulge outward in the shape of a Haunter, and I snapped my fingers. Specter's shadow punch attack tore through his thin stomach, and tore his body in half! His legs fell over, while hit top landed right next to it. I praised my Haunter for his good job, and recalled him. I then noticed that Derek was staring at the corpse, and he vomited all over the ground.

"Weak stomach…" I muttered. I turned over to him. "Do you think you can make it to the top?" He nodded. "Good, cause I'm gonna go down and see how the others are doing!" Derek nodded again, and I ran down the mountain, leaving Derek behind.

**Vinny's POV**

I was sickened by what I saw. Kelsey's Pokemon were trapped in a net unharmed, but Furry and Kelsey were the ones that were suffering. Furry and Kelsey were out cold, but bleeding badly! How could he do this? The Scyther just looked surprised when he saw the Hariyama's body.

"Y-Y-You managed to beat Sumo?" He asked, sounding shocked. Gary nodded. He looked at Sumo's body, and saw the fried fat body along with the dented skull. He'd be walking pretty funny for the rest of his life, but he'd still be alive! "Damn it, I didn't think they'd be so strong!"

"Well, we're here and ready to beat you!" Venusaur yelled. Blade nodded, and The Scyther took a few steps back. His evolved form probably intimidated him.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled. "I'll kill you all!" He flew at us, but he seemed pretty tired. I then remembered that Scyther don't always have the best stamina, unlike their evolved form.

"Thorn vine!" I cried. Venusaur let out his vine whip attack, but at the last moment, the vines grew sharp thorns, and cut through the blade-arm! Samurai screamed in pain, but he still continued to charge. He slashed at Blade with his good arm, but Blade caught it with his own blade. With his other arm, he shattered the remaining arm like glass, and the Scyther was left defenseless! Blade then brought his arm up, and fired a hyper beam attack right at Samurai's chest! The attack blasted right through his body, but he still slammed against the wall, dead. I noticed that Gary and Nicki looked away from the dead body, and I forgot that there were children around. I sighed, but Gary and I eventually got Kelsey's Pokemon free. Gary then pulled out his bandages, and went to work right away. Soon, Furry and Kelsey were bandaged, and he said they were going to be fine. I let out a sigh of relief, just hoping that nobody else attacked us. Little did I know, that a figure teleported right in the middle of the cave! He looked about my age, with dark blue hair and ice-cold blue eyes that seemed to carry all the world's bitterness in it. He wore a black cloak, and just looked around for a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Venusaur asked.

"That is none of your business," He replied calmly. He pointed at the two dead bodies, and teleported away from here! Suddenly, he reappeared again.

"My name is Alex…" He replied. "You will not meet me again…" He then teleported away again!

"That was weird…" Gary said.

"Yeah!" Nicki agreed. I was wondering if our adventure was ever not going to be weird. It was nice having some action every once in a while, but sometimes us heroes need a break!

Preview:

Vinny: It's too dangerous! Let me battle the gym leader!

Kelsey: Sorry, but I'm not going to skip out on this one!

Derek: Well, it looks like I get a pretty tough challenge, too!

Gary: Not to mention a certain evil Metang!

Chad: At least I get a new Pokemon!

Hunter: Me too!

Venusaur: Next time on Generation V; Two gyms, a Monk, and a Pizza Place! Honestly, I prefer ice cream…

Author's Notes: It's almost complete! The movie is almost complete! I'll have it done in a bit, wait until a few more chapters until the time is right, and blow this site so bad it'll look like Hiroshima and Nagasaki!

Blood Vampire: Samurai could pick up the piece of paper because he was in his human form at that moment. In the human form they are just humans, until they mutate into a Pokemon! It's sorta confusing!

Ryu: Now you are my hero! Thank you for letting me use one of your nicknames!

B Boi: Let me guess, you like Gary!

That's it for now! Goodbye!


	58. Two Gyms, a Monk, and a Pizza Place!

I only own my original characters

Generation V

Frost Saga

Episode 58, Two Gyms, a Monk, and a Pizza Place!

"When is she gonna wake up?" I asked, concerned.

"I told you five minutes ago, I don't know!" Gary shot back.

"Lava Quilava!" Cinder cried. She was pacing back and forth, probably wondering if she should wake Kelsey up by burning her. I looked at all of her Pokemon. Furry was lying weakly on the ground, looking depressed, just like the rest of her Pokemon. She then started to stir!

"Wha…?" She pondered to herself, confused. "What are you doing here?" She then looked around, and saw blood lying all over the cave ground. Some was hers, some was Furry's, and the rest was Samurai's. She gasped when she saw all of the blood, and then held her gut, wincing in pain.

"You got banged up quite a bit!" Gary explained. "I managed to patch up most of the wounds that I was allowed to!"

"Allowed to?"

"Yeah, cause, uh, I'm a boy, and you're a, uh, girl, and uh…" He just stopped there. She sighed.

"I get it…" She said, relieved that no one saw her parts, I guess. We then explained to her about everything that went on, to Gary and Nicki fighting Sumo to that weird kid teleporting up and taking away the bodies. She seemed to just be out of it for a while, and she seemed like she made a decision.

"Well, let's go beat that gym leader!" She tried to stand up, but she then toppled over.

"Well, good luck with even getting to the gym leader!" Venusaur mocked. "Maybe you should let Gary or Vinny handle this!" Kelsey shook her head.

"I've still got some Pokemon left to battle, and I'm gonna get that badge!" She tried to stand up again, but received the same results.

"We should really get you to a hospital first, and let someone else handle the gym leader!" Gary said. "In fact, you can trade gyms with me!"

"NO!" She yelled, sitting up. "I want to handle this gym leader myself, and I'm not gonna let anybody stop me!"

"Is this one of those 'anything boys can do, I can do better' things?" I asked. She seemed infuriated by my comment, but apparently let it go.

"No, this is one of those 'I want to prove to myself that I'm not weak because the guy that beat me so easily got beat by you easily things'!"

"That was only because you were trapped!" I said. "I managed to come after the traps were sprung!" Venusaur nodded.

"Well, I shouldn't have fallen for the trap!" She replied.

"FURRET!" Furry cried. "Furret Fur, Furret!"

"He said 'fighting won't solve everything!'!" Venusaur translated. Furry nodded, and slumped to the ground. He seemed to put all of his energy into his sentence. Gary quickly walked over to him, and lifted him up.

"All right, I've got it all planned!" He announced. "Nicki and I will carry Furry to the PokeCenter, so our other Pokemon can lick their wounds, and you two can either go up to the gym, or bicker like idiots for all I care!" He walked out of the cave, and Nicki followed.

Chad's POV 

"Go Nightfall!" My Umbreon was face-to-face with the Monk monkey, and didn't seem scared one bit.

"Your Umbreon may be your best, but he's still a dark type!" Monk yelled, as he rushed over towards us. He raised his fist, but Nightfall quickly dodged the blow.

"Nightfall might be slower than you in a long distance run, but in close range he's much better than you!" I said as Nightfall rammed him in his forehead.

"Curse you!" He cried as he got much more angry. He attacked with much more fury and power, but Nightfall was still too quick. The dodging only got the vicious Primeape madder, and his attacks took more energy out of him! It got to the point where Monk was able to crack the ground with a single punch when I realized that all it took was one hit to finish off Nightfall, so I decided to play it safe.

"Double team attack!" I cried. Nightfall then made several images of himself, and Monk seemed even more mad and confused. He randomly attacked the Umbreon images, and they all started to dodge the blows! I realized that calming him down wasn't the key to victory, but getting him even madder was the way. "Quick attack!" All of the Umbreon images flew at him, so Monk went into a defensive stance. The images passed right through him, but the real one rammed into him right between his eyes! Monk fell down from the exhaustion, and Nightfall started panting heavily, and I could tell that the match was over. Monk struggled to stand, and simply sighed.

"I am unable to battle any longer," He replied. "For your victory, I shall give you a prize, as long as you promise me something!"

"What?" I asked.

"You must promise to kill the Prophet for me!" I smiled.

"I was already planning on that before I met you!" I replied. Monk smiled, and nodded. He then grabbed his head, as if in sheer pain.

"Goodbye…" He replied, as something seemed to shoot out of his head. A small microchip fell on to the ground, and self-destructed. The Primeape collapsed. I threw a Pokeball, and I received a new Primeape.

"Your name shall be Monk…" I said, just standing there. I felt like sleeping there for a moment, but I started to head to the PokeCenter. I needed to get my Pokemon healed quickly before I could help myself.

**Derek's POV**

"I'm here…" I said to myself, gathering up the courage to walk through the door. I took a look at Marsh, Blazer, Forrest, Stampede, Muscle, and Fearless before I grabbed the large handle, and pushed as hard as I could. The door wouldn't budge!

"What's going on here?" I yelled as I was pounding on the door. There was no response. My Pokemon then tried to help push the door open, but to no avail. I slumped down, confused on why a gym leader would lock his or her own gym. Suddenly, I saw movement in front of me! It was slick and quick, but I managed to see its outline. It then popped in front of me, and started sniffing around me.

"Goon?" She asked as she looked up at me, apparently confused. I started to pet her slick, smooth fur, unusual for most Zigzagoon. She also had a fairly different color fur, too. Instead of the light and dark brown it was a ruby red. When I was petting her, I noticed several burn marks. She quickly jerked away, and sniffed other things.

"Hey, do you know where the gym leader is?" I asked her. She looked at me with the corner of her eye, but pretended to ignore me. I sighed, and searched through my pack. Surely there could be something that the little red raccoon would like. She sniffed the air, and jumped right on my pack! I dropped my pack, and she searched through my pack, digging everything out of it, until she found something. She pulled out a firestone, and she stuck it in her mouth!

"That's mine!" I yelled as she just stared at me with my firestone in her mouth. "Those things aren't exactly easy to find!" She just stared blankly, and shoved everything back in my pack, except the firestone. She dragged the pack with her little paws to me, with apologetic eyes. I just stared at her angrily. I wasn't going to let her manipulate me! I pulled out my Pokedex, so I could get the complete scoop on the Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, the tiny raccoon Pokemon," My Pokedex announced. "They have an incredibly short attention span, causing them to wonder around constantly, always finding new things. They have a tendency to walk around in a zigzag pattern, making it easier for them to search for things, hence the name Zigzagoon. Though they have short and stubby legs, their speed is not to be underestimated." I closed my Pokedex, and noticed she was sniffing around Stampede, with the firestone still in her mouth. Stampede was getting a little annoyed by the creature, and I stood in the way of Stampede and the Zigzagoon.

"Zig, zag, goon, zig, zag, goon!" Zigzagoon counted (For some reason, she could still talk with something in her mouth). Her eyes then widened, and she started to run off! She then stopped, and jerked her head in the direction she was running. We ran after her.

"Come back here!" I yelled, wanting my firestone back. Though it was useless to me now, it might have some use later. Besides, they were worth a lot of money these days! We chased her through a path of the mountain, unaware of the dangers we were going to face.

**Kelsey's POV**

"You know, this is getting a little bit uncomfortable!" I complained. Vinny was carrying me up the mountain, since I didn't have the energy to walk myself, let alone stand up.

"Hey, I'm the one carrying you!" Vinny shot back. He had a point there. "Anyway, we really need that badge, and since you're so stubborn on some things, this is the least I could do!" I sighed.

"Thank you," I said, a little bit tired.

"Do you really think you can beat the gym leader?" Vinny asked. "I mean, gym leaders aren't ordinary trainers, and they have some crazy ways of battling!"

"Hey, I may be injured, but I'm still able to battle!" I yelled.

"Bay, bay!" Tropic cried. Cinder and Amphere nodded.

"What?" I asked them, though looking at Venusaur.

"Tropic still doesn't understand why she can't carry you!" He translated.

"Because you three have to save all of the energy you have for the gym leader!" Vinny explained, stopping. "You're already a grass type, so you'll be at a disadvantage against an ice type Pokemon!" Tropic seemed to understand, and nodded.

"You know, I'm really starting to get a little tired of trudging through this snow!" Venusaur complained.

"It's not that bad!" Vinny replied.

"Yeah, but you're the one wearing clothes! You try crawling through the snow naked!"

"You really didn't have to put that image in my mind!" I replied. Venusaur shrugged.

"Whatever…" We then stopped.

"We're here!" Vinny announced. We just stared at the ice fortress. It was completely made out of ice crystals, and it must be really hard to live in!

"Well, shall we go in?" I asked. Vinny nodded, and we preceded our way into the gym.

**Gary's POV**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Nicki. She shrugged.

"Well, I am a little bit hungry…" I smiled.

"Me too! What do you say we go for some pizza?" Nicki's eyes widened.

"I'd love some!" We left the PokeCenter, but Quickzap and Assassin quickly followed.

"Shouldn't you two be in the PokeCenter?" I asked. They both sighed, and I heard their stomachs rumble. "All right, you can come along, too!" They both put on a big smile, but Assassin quickly turned his smile into a mean frown. But I could see he was happy in his eyes! We traveled to the nearest pizza parlor after asking for directions, and we entered.

"Welcome to the Tropic Pizza, may I take your order?"

"Shouldn't we ask your other Pokemon if they want a bite to eat, too?" Nicki asked. I nodded, and sent out all of my Pokeballs. Claw and Poly just stared blankly, and I recalled them. I guess they didn't eat pizza. I then realized that there was another Pokeball on my belt!

"What's this?" I wondered as I called out the Pokemon. It was none other than Metang, but before I could recall it, it slammed by hand, knocking the Pokeball across the other side of the room! It then sped to the Pokeball, and smashed it to tiny pieces!

"AAH!" Cried the guy at the counter. He ducked under the counter, and it was up to me to save the day! If Vinny was able to beat this guy, then I should too!

**Derek's POV**

When I finally caught up to Zigzagoon, she was standing on a trap door that must have led to somewhere.

"GOON!" She cried, asking me to open it. I grabbed the handle, and pulled, but this door wouldn't budge either! Muscle then tapped me on the shoulder, and I let him do the work. He grabbed the handle, and pulled the door right off its hinges! He simply held the door, and threw it to the side. I sweat dropped. I guess he didn't know his own strength. I looked down, to see a long staircase. It led to a hot place, and as we walked further down, I started to sweat. Zigzagoon seemed to look fine, and I wondered why she was leading me here in the first place. We eventually reached another door, and I grabbed the handle. This door I could actually open, and through it was a stadium! In the opposing side a thin woman with red eyes and red hair sat there, bored out of her mind. She was wearing a pair of red jean shorts and a black t-shirt. I don't know how she could wear a black shirt in this heat, but I let it go. She didn't have one ounce of sweat on her face, and I wondered if she was used to the heat. When she looked over at us, her eyes widened.

"RUBY!" She screamed as she stared at Zigzagoon.

"GOON!" Ruby replied. She ran over to the woman, and they embraced each other.

"Did you find another gym challenger?" She asked. Ruby pointed her head at me. She looked at me, as if she could judge my strength by just looking at me and not my Pokemon.

"Well, my name is Fira, and I'm the leader of the Temp Island fire gym!" She announced.

"I'm Derek Pierce from Pallet City, and I've come for a gym badge!" She pulled out a badge in the shape of a sun, and held it out for me to see.

"If you want to be worthy of my sun badge, you'll have to beat me in a Pokemon battle!" She announced. I nodded.

"Exactly what I planned to do!"

"Let's make this a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no switching in between battles!" Fira announced. I nodded again. "My first Pokemon will be Numel!" The fire/ground type looked incredibly stupid, and I checked My Pokedex and set it to the battle mode. It read level thirty, and I knew this was going to be easy!

"Go Muscle!" My Machop jumped in front of me, and flexed his muscles. "Let's start this battle off with a mega punch attack!" Machop delivered a powerful punch to Numel's face, and knocked him in the ground.

"Use ember attack!" Fira countered. Numel stood up, and fired a flurry of fireballs at Muscle. My Machop simply put his arms in front of his face and got his arms singed.

"Let's finish this with a vital throw!" Machop ran up to Numel, and grabbed the camel. He jumped into the air, and threw Numel into the ground! Numel struggled to stand, and fell over. This match was won.

"All right!" I praised. Muscle only flexed a bit more. Fira shrugged, and recalled her Pokemon.

"I guess I'll have to take it up a few notches…" She muttered. She looked at Ruby, and the Zigzagoon ran forward. I laughed at the sight.

"You're using your normal type against my fighting type?" I asked. Fira nodded.

"Oh, he's more than a normal type!" She cried. "Thunderbolt attack!" Ruby gathered up electricity, and let it loose on Muscle! Muscle tried to dodge the attack, but the lightning was too quick. My Machop was suddenly paralyzed by the shock, and I recalled him before any more damage could be delivered.

"You win that round, but I'm still gonna win! Go Stampede!" My Rhyhorn stomped forward, and he seemed pleased that he was going to finish off the Pokemon Muscle couldn't. "Use rock blast!" Stampede fired several well sized stones at Ruby, but she dodged every one of them!

"All right Ruby, use ice beam attack!" Fira cried. Ruby opened her mouth, and fired a beam of light blue energy at Stampede! The beam struck my ground/rock type, and several of his body parts were frozen!

"Stampede!" I cried, worried about my Rhyhorn, and my gym battle. It seemed to take a lot of energy, but Stampede gathered enough strength to break all of the ice off of him!

"Awww…" Fira mocked. "Allow me to warm your Rhyhorn up for you!" She pointed at Stampede, and Ruby opened her mouth, and fired a blast of white flames at my Rhyhorn!

"OVERHEAT?" I gasped, "Zigzagoon can't learn that attack, even WITH a technical machine!" Fira smirked.

"Well, This isn't an ordinary Zigzagoon!" She said. "She's not just a different color, but she's also a different type!"

"A different type?"

"Instead of being just an ordinary normal type, she has both normal and fire characteristics!" Fira explained. "There's no way you can beat her!" Before she could back up her words, Stampede fired his hyper beam attack directly at the overheat attack! The two blasts emerged, and cancelled each other out!

"I have a different Rhyhorn, too!" I retaliated. "This one is capable of knowing hyper beam when it's not a Rhydon!" Fira gasped, and saw that both Pokemon seemed worn out. Stampede suddenly recovered, and charged at Ruby, who apparently was still exhausted.

"Stomp attack!" I yelled. Stampede towered over the tiny raccoon, and attempted to stomp her! Fira just smiled.

"Use the overheat attack!" She yelled. Ruby opened her mouth, and let out another blast of white flames! It struck Stampede, but Stampede's stomp attack struck Ruby! It reminded me of a football game, where the quarterback passes the ball, but still gets tackled. Ruby fired her attack, but still got hit! Stampede crashed into the ground right after he was sent into the air by the powerful fire attack. Stampede managed to stand up, but Ruby on the other hand, was lying on the ground in pain!

"RUBY!" She cried, worried for her Zigzagoon. I immediately ran over to her, and lifted the tiny discolored Pokemon.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Sometimes I forget about the size of my Rhyhorn go a little too far!" Ruby nodded weakly, saying she accepted my apology. I hope. I walked over to Fira, and set Ruby next to her feet. She crouched down, and gently petted her.

"Goon…" She weakly muttered. Fira let out a smile of relief, and looked up at me with a serious face.

"We still have a battle to finish!" She said. "If you don't mind, I want to end this quickly!" She grabbed a Pokeball, and I ran back to my place and recalled Stampede. He was too injured to do any damage to the opponent.

"Go Marsh!" I yelled, letting my best Pokemon go into battle.

"Go Magby!" She yelled. The small fire type Pokemon just stared at Marsh, and spat out a few weak flames. I understood what she meant. I recalled my Marsh, and forfeited.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We have a battle to win!" I shook my head.

"I can tell by the condition of your baby Pokemon that it wouldn't be able to beat Marsh. And I won't let beat anyone just because they're afraid of hurting my own Pokemon!" She gasped.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, and it would go against all of my beliefs to beat someone just because they took it easy on me and still deserve a reward!" She smiled weakly, and lifted up Ruby. She walked over to me, and placed her in my arms.

"You know, Ruby's still a wild Pokemon!" I blinked out of confusion.

"You're kidding!" I gasped excitingly. "You're gonna let me-"

"Only if you promise to face me again!" She interrupted. "When you come back to the Temp Islands, you have to battle me again! That way we can both be at our best!" I nodded.

"I promise!" I pulled out a Pokeball. "You don't mind traveling with me and my pals for a while, do you?" Ruby jumped up, and shook her head.

"GOON!" She cried out of happiness.

"Ruby has always wanted to travel!" Fira explained. "But she was afraid of some trainers that would just use her. I know you'll take good care of her!" I nodded.

"Pokeball, go!" I threw my Pokeball, and I now received a new Zigzagoon, and a nickname already picked out for her. "OI held up the Pokeball. "Welcome to the team, Ruby!" Fira then pointed to a passageway in the side of the room.

"That passageway is a shortcut to the bottom of the mountain!" She said. "You can get to the PokeCenter much quicker that way!" I nodded, and said goodbye. I knew it wasn't the last I'd see of her!

**Kelsey's POV**

"Hello!" Vinny cried when we were in the crystal fortress. "We've come for a gym badge!"

"Mr. William can't battle you right now!" A voice said. Down a large staircase came a boy about nineteen years old. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a light blue sweatshirt. He had light blue hair, and his crystal blue eyes seemed to have a weary look in them. His eyes made him look like he was much older. He noticed me lying on the ground, and there was shock on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We got attacked by a few wild Pokemon!" I explained. "I was a bit of a casualty, but I'm still able to battle!"

"I would assume those wild Pokemon would include a Hariyama?" He asked. Vinny's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He just laughed.

"It's nothing!" He chuckled. "My name is Robert, and I'm the caretaker of the gym leader!"

"Caretaker?" I asked. He nodded.

"Next month will be his ninety-sixth birthday!" We gasped.

"And he's still a gym leader?" I gasped. He nodded again.

"You know, it's a little uncomfortable in here, so why don't you some into the living room?" He walked to a large door, and opened it. In it was a house in its own.

"A house within a house?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah, you can't expect a ninety-five year old man to live in such a cold place, would you?" We went into the room, and we sat down on a couch.

"This warmth feels pretty good!" I said, able to relax.

"Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" Vinny joked. Nobody laughed at his lame excuse for a joke. "You know, it's cool that it's warm!" There was no response. "Never mind…"

"Moron…" Venusaur muttered under his breath so Robert wouldn't hear a talking Venusaur.

"Would you like a couple of cups of hot chocolate?" He asked the six of us. We all nodded. I looked over at my three Pokemon to see how they were doing. Cinder seemed fine, Tropic looked a little more relaxed, but a little worn out, and poor Amphere was still sweating and panting. Flaafy weren't the best hikers, I guess.

"So could you tell me about the gym leader a bit?" I asked after we got our cups. "I don't mean what his Pokemon or strategies are, just things like how many Pokemon does he have, and what kind of battle arena he uses.

"He's gonna hate me for doing this, but oh well!" He muttered. "He has two Pokemon, and he usually prefers a single battle with just two Pokemon. He has ice type Pokemon, obviously, and his skills as a trainer are a little rusty, though. He seemed to be considering something for a moment, but he then stood up from his chair.

"Well, I guess we should get to the arena!" He said. "I can show you what the arena looks like!" We walked over to another door, and the arena was pretty large. It was covered in snow, and I could tell it had ice underneath it. Robert stepped over to the battlefield, and he wiped some of the snow off.

"There's a thick layer of ice covering the arena, and if it gets heated up too much, then it will all melt and everyone on it would fall into the freezing cold water!" He explained. "Therefore, fire type Pokemon and all fire attacks are prohibited from battling in this arena!"

"Well that's cheap!" I complained. "He just wanted a reason to not have his opponents not have the type advantage!" He shook his head.

"Actually, it was my idea!" He said. "I wanted an edge in battle!"

"What do you mean by you wanting and edge when you battle?" I asked. I got it now. "You're the real gym leader, aren't you?"

"I'm actually a junior trainer awaiting the time when I become an official gym leader, but I am allowed to battle under certain circumstances!"

"Like an elderly gym leader not being disturbed!" Vinny said, catching on. "So I assume you're going to battle Kelsey?" He nodded.

"If you would precede to your place in the battlefield…" He said, as he took his place. Vinny went up to carry me, but I put my hand out.

"Let me walk for a bit, will you? I'm feeling much better than I was before!" Vinny hesitated, but then decided to step back. I was going to take on this gym leader, despite all of the handicaps and situations!

**Gary's POV**

"Look out!" I cried as Metang threw its giant metal hand in our way. I pushed Nicki down, and ducked myself. "Quickzap, Assassin, I know you're injured, but you're our only hope!" They nodded, and jumped forward. Luckily they only sustained minor injuries during our Hariyama skirmish, and hopefully they would be able to beat it in a two-on-one.

"RAICHU!" Quickzap cried as he let out a blast of electricity at Metang. Metang covered its head with its arms, and blocked most of the attack. Assassin then proceeded to run around Metang, slashing his claws at him and then running in a different direction. Metang seemed to tire, but it threw its huge arms around and swirled around and around, catching Assassin off guard. Assassin stood up after getting knocked on the ground, but he just stood there. There was nothing more he could do. He turned to Quickzap, and my Raichu gathered up all of his energy.

"**RAICHU!**" He yelled as he fired all of his electricity into his zap cannon attack. Metang was surprised by Quickzap's display of power, and was struck by the blast! Thanks to the guaranteed paralysis of the zap cannon, Metang couldn't move one inch! I grabbed its Pokeball, and tinkered with it a little. I managed to fix it, and I recalled the Pokemon.

"How did you fix the Pokeball?" Nicki asked.

"Well, I once heard a tale of the Supreme Champion. His Pokeball that contained a Snorlax was damaged, and he had to get his heavy Pokemon to a town. The Ketchum family really doesn't want to make the same mistakes as the Supreme Champion did in his youth, so they made us learn how to fix Pokeballs for a bit.

"You can fix Pokeballs, huh?" Said the manager, who was standing behind the guy at the counter. "If you're that good in fixing things, how about you fix what happened here?" He pointed to the destroyer tables, damaged walls, and the shattered windows. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"The repair was only a rush job, and I really need to get this Pokeball to a PokeCenter to get it fixed for good!" I explained. "You really don't want this Metang to pop loose, do you?"

"I really don't care about that, but you have to clean this mess up first!" I gulped, but then tow figures came through the door.

"Hey Gary, Nicki!" Derek said, walking next to Hunter. "You'll never guess what new Pokemon I caught!" I quickly shoved a broom into his hand, and ran off.

"Sorry, but I have to make a little stop at the PokeCenter!" I yelled as I was running out the door. "Thank you!"

"For what?" He asked. The manager then grabbed him, and started yelling at Derek. I didn't hear any of it, but I knew I wasn't going to ever go to that Pizza place again!

**Kelsey's POV**

"Go, Swinub!" cried Robert. The ice/ground type Pokemon looked as if it was tired and sleepy, but I wouldn't underestimate it! It was still an ice type in an ice gym, and Robert had the advantage in this gym!

"Go Tropic!" I yelled. My grass type Pokemon stepped forward, slipped on the ice, but stood up again, embarrassed.

"You're using a grass type against my ice type?" He asked, shocked.

"Don't forget, grass types have an advantage against ground types too!" I shot back. I then smirked. "And I think type advantages won't make much of a difference in this gym!"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Of course type advantages will make a difference!"

"Use razor leaf!" I cried. Tropic spun her large leaf around, and several sharp leaves were aimed straight at Swinub!

"Use powder snow!" Swinub fired a flurry of snow at the leaves, dampened them, and the leaves just slapped Swinub like they would on a windy autumn day. "Now use icy wind!" Swinub let out a chilling blow of sub-zero temperature air at Tropic, but I was prepared for that!

"Light screen!" My Bayleef sent a wall of light in front of her, protecting her from the icy wind!

"Use the icicle spear attack!" Robert countered. Swinub fired several sharp icicles that got stuck in the light screen, but managed to crack the wall! Soon the light screen shattered, and Tropic was defenseless!

"Finish that Bayleef off with another icy wind!"

"Bayleef, try to endure the hit and charge up for solar beam!" I ordered. Tropic didn't have the mobility to dodge the attack on ice, and Tropic's vine whip and razor leaf could easily be blocked! Bayleef opened her mouth, and a bright green orb of light started to appear. The icy wind attack struck Tropic, but she managed to endure the bitter cold of the attack. Swinub gasped, and Tropic opened fire!

"Quick, endure!" An orange light emanated around Swinub, but the attack still struck! Swinub managed to barely survive the attack, but was still able to battle!

"Finish her off with an icy wind!" Robert sneered.

"Take it out with vine whip!" I cried at the last second. Tropic let out her two vines, and the attacks struck at the same time! Both Pokemon fell, and I could tell they weren't going to stand up for a while. I walked over to Tropic, and she just smiled.

"Bay…" She muttered. I smiled weakly, and she managed to limp out of the arena. I wish I could recall my Pokemon, but I didn't have my Pokeballs with me. I turned over to Amphere.

"Since Cinder can't battle it will be up to you!" I announced. "I know you're tired, but can you still battle for me?" I knew she would battle for me anyway, but I felt like I needed to ask for help because just ordering a worn out Pokemon into battle seemed to be a little cold. Not that it mattered in a gym like this! Amphere nodded, and she stepped into battle.

"An electric Pokemon, eh?" He asked. "This is going to be easy!" He threw out a Pokeball, and a giant ice ball Pokemon appeared! Even I didn't know what that Pokemon was! I took out my Pokedex, and I could see that it was broken. It must have been damaged when Samurai attacked. I sighed, and felt really nervous since I didn't know what I was up against.

"That's a Glalie!" Vinny cried. I turned over to him, shocked.

"You know what that thing is?" Vinny looked a little unsettled.

"I don't know what it is, I just know what that thing is! The name just popped in my head!" He seemed a little shocked himself, and I was wondering if Vinny ever saw a Glalie in his past. I decided to try to get as much information as I could.

"Can you tell me all you remember about it?" I asked. Vinny was in deep concentration, and I could tell he was getting some results.

"Glalie is a pure ice type Pokemon, and that's all I know!" He pulled out his own Pokedex. "Waitaminute, why don't I just use my Pokedex!"

"Glalie, the face Pokemon. It has a powerful ability to control the moisture around it, enabling it to freeze whatever it wants. They have a hard rock body, but it is covered in a thick layer of ice. If you must face this creature, I highly recommend that you run." Vinny closed his Pokedex, and I sighed.

"That was really encouraging!" I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy!

"Excuse me, but we do have a battle to finish!" Robert interrupted. I nodded.

"Amphere, thunderbolt atta-" Before I could finish my sentence, Amphere was frozen! "AMPHERE!"

"Well, it looks like I win!" Robert cried. "Glalie's invincible!"

"You cheap bastard!" I yelled. "Defrost my Pokemon right now!" I pointed angrily at him, and he simply smirked.

"Only if you forfeit!" He replied. I had no choice!

"I-I- g-g-give u-" I stuttered, but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Robert!" He yelled in an accusing tone. "Unfreeze that Pokemon this instant!" Robert seemed afraid of the old man, but I didn't see why. He was about ninety, and he was bald, and his body seemed entirely thin. He was on a wheelchair, the scooter-like kind. He was obviously the gym leader William, but Robert was the one with the Glalie! Glalie then nodded, and defrosted Amphere! Amphere plopped to the ground, shivering from the cold. I ran up to her, and just held her.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I shouldn't have sent you into battle like that!"

"It's not your fault young lady," William said. "Robert is still a junior trainer, and still has no honor in battle! He knows that trick is illegal in official Pokemon battles!" Robert just froze, and shook in fear.

"Flaafy!" Amphere cried. She seemed a little weak, but she somehow managed to stand up! I watched her as she walked up to Glalie and say something to her.

"She's challenging Glalie to a battle!" Venusaur translated. "She wants to finish the match!"

"No way!" I said. "I won't let Amphere get hurt by that thing!" Amphere simply looked over at me, and just shook her head.

"Flaafy, Flaafy!"

"She said if you don't want to give her orders, fine. But she says she's still gonna battle!" I don't know how Flaafy could say that in two words, but I nodded to her, saying that she convinced me. We smiled, and Flaafy just turned around to face Glalie, and a bright light surrounded her!

"She's evolving!" I gasped. I watched as Flaafy evolved into an Ampharos! Glalie, Robert, Vinny, and Venusaur seemed shocked by what happened, but I knew she was ready to evolve, and apparently William did too.

"Robert," He calmly said. "I believe you and Glalie were about to finish your battle!" Robert nodded, and we stared each other down, waiting for each other to make a move. Robert then smirked.

"I'm just gonna end this as soon as possible!" He said. "Use sheer cold!" Glalie's eyes simply faded into just white spots, and the temperature was dramatically dropping!

"Use thunder punch!" I yelled. Amphere ran up to Glalie with some fairly decent speed, and sent an electric fist right between its eyes, causing Glalie to abort the sheer cold attack. I noticed the temperature was so cold that we could see our breaths, and I realized that almost everyone was shivering. I guess the tension was so great that we weren't affected by the cold anymore. Glalie's outer ice started to melt a little, and now was the time to finish it off!

"It's time to charge up!" I cried. Amphere started to gather up electricity, until Glalie recovered and was ready to strike!

"Blizzard attack!" Robert yelled. Glalie fired a powerful storm of ice and snow at Amphere, but she was ready for it!

"Thunder punch attack!" Amphere swung her fist forward with a much more powerful electric fist, and the attack managed to melt the blizzard attack right in front of Glalie's face! The melted ice then super charged the electricity even more, and Glalie was devastated bet the attack! Glalie was sent flying across the room, and smacked the wall! Robert recalled Glalie, and sighed.

"You beat me…" He muttered. I ran up to Amphere, and hugged her tightly. At that moment, I realized that I wasn't in pain anymore! I touched my stomach, and I didn't feel a thing!

"This is great!" I yelled. "It doesn't even hurt anymore!" Vinny and Venusaur gasped.

"Sorry I got carried away in battle!" Robert said. I nodded; pretty sure he was acting nice because William was around.

"Let's go!" I said to everyone. We left, and Robert ran up behind us.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He cried out.

"After the way you froze Amphere so ruthlessly like that, NO!" I yelled. Robert just shivered, but then put his head up.

"You wouldn't happen to know a boy with a Raichu, would you?" He asked.

"How do you know about Gary?" Vinny asked. Robert smirked.

"Well, just tell him he owes me a thunderstone!" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a fire, water, moon, leaf, and sunstone. There was no thunderstone. "I have to complete my collection once again!" With that said, he simply walked back inside. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all!

**Chad's POV**

"There's a letter for me?" I asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes, He told me that he was an old friend of yours!" She replied. She handed me the letter.

_Dear Chad Ian,_

_I am very happy that you are still alive Chad; for I was worried that Monk would actually kill you. I can assure you that the old man or me won't be going after your girlfriend anymore. I talked to her, and she asked me to give you a couple of gifts. You'll receive them from the nurse after you're finished reading this letter. Your other friends in the Temp Islands are pretty fine too, with the exceptions of a few scrapes and bruises (and a deep gash in the gut). Perhaps you will see me again, but probably not. I merely promised that I wouldn't go after Eva. That means I will still try to kill you and the rest of your friends. So I suggest that you watch your back, Chad. Farewell, old friend, because I'm still alive and ready for action myself! _

_Sincerely, Old Friend. _

I tore up the letter, and threw it in the trash. I then walked back over to Nurse Joy, and she handed me a Pokeball, and a heart-shaped medal. She then handed me a note.

_I'm in no danger anymore, so you can have these! The Heart badge and Sunrise! _I unfolded the folded paper, and took out a white heart. I knew what she was doing. I was pretty sure I would get some chastising from my group, as I had run off without a warning. But if I returned with a new Pokemon and a badge, they might forgive me. I silently thanked her, and when my Pokemon were ready, I headed to the airport.

Preview:

Vinny: We finally get to see Hunter's greatest fear!

Hunter: What? I'm not afraid of anything!

Gary: Then what's that?

Hunter: AAH!

: SHARPEDO!

Hunter: Who's not afraid of a Sharpedo?

Venusaur: I'm not! I'll kill that sonofabitch in one shot with a solar beam or a frenzy plant!

Nicki: What about the rest of those things?

Ruby: GOON! Zig, zig zag zig! Goon! (Look forward to it please!)

A.N.: No, I haven't come up with a name for the next episode yet. Anyway, to take care of some stuff!

Ryu the Dragon Demon: Yes, I know I'm a genius! God it's hard to be modest!

Poiuyty: HA! I lied! Derek got a rare color Pokemon in this episode. Little do you know, there's one other in the Temp Islands…

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: You have a very twisted and sick mind. Luckily, it's a fairly funny twisted and sick mind. You might wanna consider a sugar-free diet!

B Boi: ARE YOU CORRECTING ME! I AM A GOD! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK UP TO ME AND SAY I'M WRONG! FOR THAT, YOU WILL SPEND AN ETERNITY DOING SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE! Besides, my grammer and speling is not perfect in evry litul way! I have a A in English, I'll hav u nowe!

Chris Bennett: That's a good idea, but I've already got her personality all rounded up, and trust me; she's FAR from being a nice girl.

Blood Vampire: You're already pumped up about the movie? You haven't seen the birds vs. the dogs (Though they look more like cats to me), or better yet, Lugia vs. Ho-Oh. Also, some old friends are going to gather and form a fighting resistance against the legendaries! Of course, that's not until a few more chapters. I'm sorry, but I've already got about thirty pages done, but a few I might have to redo because the final battle is sorta dull compared to the other ones. I want the movie to end in a big **BANG!**


	59. Hunter's Greatest Fear!

I OWN ALL OF POKEMON! I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD!

Vinny: Uhh… you might wanna calm down a bit, I think you're writers block is sorta screwing you up!

Oh, whoops. I own only my original characters.

**Generation V**

**Temp Islands Saga**

**Episode 59: Hunter's Greatest Fear: Fight the Sharpedo!**

I came into the restroom, and decided to dip my face into the cold water. It would help keep me awake. The plane ticket was mysteriously already paid for, so I was all set. I came here expecting hell, but I got a Primeape and a badge out of it! But I promised myself that when the time was right, I would face Eva to truly earn the Heart Badge. I then noticed a presence behind me.

"Hey, death," He said, and I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, freak." Alex always called me death because I was as grim as death itself, and I called him freak because he was a freak, and he'll admit it. Alex took off his cloak, and revealed an Abra's chest and stomach, as well as the tail. He didn't really care that he was a freak too much, but then again, most people that called him freaks ended up in a body bag.

"Did you have a nice time visiting your girlfriend?" He mocked. I nodded.

"Yes, I actually did!" I held up Monk's Pokeball, and decided to get down to business. "I believe this is yours!" He shook his head, and I returned the Pokeball to my belt.

"I don't want that Primeape, I only wanted to talk to you. You still have about a half an hour until you get on that plane, and I just wanted to see how things were going!"

"You should know, after all, you have been spying on us with little micro cameras!" He seemed a little surprised by my findings, despite the fact that I was a Bandit myself. "In fact, you tried to kill my friends!"

"And here I thought that the big loner was never going to have friends again!" Alex mocked. "Are you saying that I'm not a friend anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I replied. "We both chose out different paths, Alex. I escaped and ran away from death and you welcomed it with opened arms. I vowed to never kill another human being after the final exam…" I was talking about the test of the Bandits. The Bandits wanted to get the most ruthless people, so we had to end up killing our roommates. While it took me a long time to do it, Alex just smiled, and stabbed his roommate through the heart. He closed his eyes with a smile of pleasure.

"Ah, the good old days…" He said. We then heard a pounding on the door!

"OPEN UP ALREADY!" The voice boomed. "DAMN KIDS!" Alex moved his fingers, and the door opened. He then flicked a finger at the man, and a tiny air current went straight through his head! Alex then put a barrier around him, so the man wouldn't drop any blood. No ammunition, no blood, no trace. The perfect murder.

"I have to go now!" Alex said, he then teleported him and the dead body away from here. I just stood there for about five minutes, and realized I needed to leave.

Kelsey's POV

"It feels pretty nice being able to bask in the sun like this!" Derek said, lying down on the beach. We were all wearing the proper attire for a beach, but Gary wasn't here. Apparently he started some ruckus at some Pizza place and had to do some physical labor to make up the damage. I didn't know what it was about, even after he apologized about breaking Metang's Pokeball. He was stuck in the PokeCenter, but that was a good thing, since he wouldn't be attacking us any time soon!

"Yeah, I just love soaking up the sun rays!" Venusaur agreed. He was unusually relaxed, and I guess he needed this kind of thing. I looked at everyone. We all called out our Pokemon, and we were watching Gary's Pokemon while he was out. Quickzap, Plusle, Minun, and Nicki were playing in the shore, while Minizap was constantly startled by the tides. This eventually led to a couple thundershocks, however. Assassin and Blade were having a sparring session, attracting a crowd of tourists. I saw Vinny watching the crowd, probably hoping for some trainer to notice and have a battle. Everyone else was frolicking around, most of the water types were having a nice swim.

"WINGULL!" Scavenger cried, landing next to Hunter. He seemed a little uncomfortable around the beach, and I wondered if it was just a Magma thing. Scavenger was inviting Hunter out to play in the water, but Hunter refused. The Wingull shrugged, and flew off. I then felt that something was missing, and not just Gary. I felt a little on edge, and realized that was because Chad wasn't here!

"It doesn't seem right to have fun without him, does it?" I asked. Derek sat up.

"Who, Gary?"

"No, Chad! He's off doing something important while we're goofing off and not even bothering to trainer or anything along those lines!"

"I don't know, I think it's nice for us to relax, especially after we faced those weird guys on the mountains! I bet even Chad couldn't even turn this down!"

"It just doesn't feel right without him, that's all! It feels like a page is missing from a textbook!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Vinny said, sneaking up behind us. "I actually feel more relaxed now that Chad's not harping on me!"

"I guess…" After our conversation, we just swam around, lied on the beach, and goofed off for the day. When it was finally time to leave, we recalled all of our Pokemon. We looked around, noticed that Nicki wasn't here!

"Where's Nicki?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm right here!" We heard her yell from the side. We saw a pink figure on top of a huge rock formation. "I found something cool!" Ruby's eyes lit up.

"GOON!" She yelled as she ran over to Nicki. She sniffed around for a bit, until she found something round. She grabbed it, and started to run off with it. She then tripped, and the round object started rolled away! Ruby chased after it down a hill, and we all sweat dropped.

"Let me go get her…" Derek said. He chased after Ruby, and Vinny and Venusaur quickly followed. Hunter and I just started to walk over towards Nicki, but the rock formation collapsed!

"AAH!" We heard her scream as she fell through a large hole in the sand. The rock formation must have been what was covering the hole!

"Nicki!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed my pack, and snatched a Pokeball to be safe. We rushed over towards the hole, and it was too dark to see in the bottom.

"How do you think we get down there?" I asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I guess we just wait till it's our turn!" I was confused for a second, but then the ground beneath us started to crumble, and we fell into the dark abyss!

Chad's POV

"I believe this is my seat!" Said an old man on the plane. He looked about in his mid-fifties, but I could tell he was about sixty. He was in good health for an old man. He lost all of his hair already, and he had peaceful eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a guy who talked on a plane the entire way. He also had a straight scar across his face. "Hello young man, are you here all by yourself?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, hoping that he wouldn't start talking. I was wrong.

"You wouldn't mind hearing an old man's words, would you?" I shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do!" He cleared his throat.

"You're a Pokemon trainer, aren't you?" I nodded. "I can always tell those kind of things! Judging by your eyes, you seem pretty skilled!"

"You could say that." He snorted a laugh, and continued.

"I may not be a psychic, but I can always tell those kind of things!"

"One veteran knowing another, eh?" He nodded.

"I guess I'm a little obvious about it, aren't I? I guess I'm getting too old!"

"I've known older trainers," I comforted. I don't know why I was talking to this old guy. I didn't even know him!

"There's a story I once heard. About fifty years ago, the Orre Region was being corrupted by a few organizations. One of them was Team Snagem, an evil organization that possessed the snag machine, a powerful tool that could capture other trainer's Pokemon!"

"I've heard of it," I said, just to tell him I was listening.

"Well, a boy there just couldn't take the looks on the faces when he stole other trainer's Pokemon. He regretted it every day of his life. He was a pretty powerful trainer, but there were few trainers in the Orre Region back then. One day, he simply broke in Team Snagem base, and stole the snag machine. He didn't want them to have it anymore. He managed to escape with the aid of his two Pokemon, an Umbreon and an Espeon, and Team Snagem couldn't snag anymore.

He cleared his throat again. "Eventually, he traveled to Phenac City, where he met a girl. She was being kidnapped by a couple of goons. I managed to save her from them, and she explained to the boy about shadow Pokemon. She had a rare ability to see the aura of Pokemon, and she could tell when a door to a Pokemon's heart was closed, so to speak. The boy and the girl joined forces, and found out that the Cipher Organization was behind it all. The two managed to snag all of the forty-eight Pokemon that were called Shadow Pokemon, and put an end to the Cipher organization. It turned out that the Mayor of Phenac was the person behind it all. He was able to escape, but all of a sudden, Ho-Oh emerged and managed to prevent his escape! Never has such a crowd seen the large Pokemon, but when I did, I was not afraid. It seemed that my efforts somehow connected with the legendary Pokemon's, and he came to my aid. I even managed to battle Ho-Oh once, and it was a great sight to see. I even managed to capture Ho-OH, along with the three legendary dogs, but I realized that I no longer needed them, and I released all four of them. I could tell that the three dogs were almost to the point of death, as they were aged as it was. That must have been how Professor Ein was able to capture them. Ho-Oh killed them, but used his golden feathers along with his ashes to revive all three of them. They were born again, and I never saw the likes of those four again."

"And what became of the girl?" I asked. He sighed, and just stared at me for a bit.

"I was never around, for I was always traveling. I never got to hear about her death. All I know was that she disappeared mysteriously. I never even got to her funeral…" I smiled a wry smile, but I just looked down. He then stuck out his hand.

"One other thing I learned is that you can't always be stuck in the past, however. It doesn't matter if someone close dies, or your life just plain sucked. What one needs to do is simply look back in the past, but not live in it. If you always look in the past, you never see the present or the future." I nodded, and took it.

"My name is Chad Ian," I greeted. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Wes!"

Kelsey's POV

When the cold drops of water fell on me, I awoke. I was in a dark underground cave, and I was in the middle of the place, surrounded by a pool of black, murky water. There was another miniature island about fifty yards away. From there I saw Hunter, awake and scared. He seemed to be panting heavily, and I could tell he had quite a scare. I noticed Nicki lying on the ground next to me, and I looked around. My pack was next to Hunter, but my Pokeball that I brought with me was still in my hand.

"Let's hope it's a good one!" I yelled. "Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball emerged a flash of white light, and the light formed the shape of none other than Jaws!

"Dile!" He cried out loud, just looking at me with a blank stare.

"Just great…" I muttered. Jaws came up to me, and noticed my sad tone. He just came up and hugged me, and I couldn't help but smile. I guess a retard is nice in some conditions, though I didn't know how to get out of this one!

Vinny's POV

"How much longer is that thing gonna roll?" I complained. Ruby seemed to keep pushing it forward with her nose, and I could swear it was deliberate. I don't know what the round object was, but it better have been worth it!

"He's stopping as we speak!" Derek informed me. Ruby seemed to be bored of her chase, and put the item in her mouth. She trotted over to Derek, and handed the ball to him. It looked like an old Pokeball, and it was rusty and dented. Derek pressed the button on it to see if anything was inside, but the button was stuck!

"GOON?" Ruby sniffed in the air, and ran back to the beach! We followed.

"What do you think she'll find next, an old boot?" I asked we when we got there, we saw Gary looking around, wondering where everyone was.

"Gary!" I said. "Just get back from your community service?"

"It wasn't community service!" I said. "Officially, I felt sorry and sympathetic for the man and decided to clean up my mess!"

"And unofficially, you decided that doing the backbreaking work would be some nice exercise, and a chance to get away from Nicki for a few hours!" I finished. Gary's face turned red.

"Bull's-eye!" I bragged, proud of my reading someone correctly.

"What's that thing?" Gary asked, pointing towards the Pokeball in Derek's hand. He then noticed something wet and cold moving around his feet, and jumped in the air once he saw Ruby.

"What's that thing doing here?" He asked. "Who the hell would want to capture that useless thing?" Ruby seemed a little upset, and fired a flamethrower attack on Gary! Gary fell to the ground, and he got the point.

"You know, I said the exact same thing when I first saw her!" Gary stood up, and snatched the old Pokeball.

"Mind if I tinker around with this?" He asked.

"Why not, it's probably empty anyway!" Derek replied. Gary nodded, and pulled a few tools out of his pack. He then played around with it for a bit, and he was able to open the Pokeball! And out came the Pokemon I've never seen the likes of!

Kelsey's POV

"Hunter!" I yelled. Hunter seemed to snap out of his trance, and looked at me.

"What?"

"You have any ideas on how to get out of here?" He shook his head. He put his head on his head, and I guess he was scratching it.

"Can you at least swim over here?" I asked. Hunter gasped.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" He yelled back. I then got it.

"You can't swim, can you?" He shook his head. He threw a rock in the water, and several creatures floated around angrily!

"CARVAHNA!" It yelled. It then swam back down below the surface. The water was too murky to see anything in it, but I guess Hunter's eyes could see them. He seemed to be panting even more, and I could tell that he was scared of these creatures. I gulped, and regretted the action I took. I recalled Jaws; pretty sure he couldn't swim well, and dove into the water. I guess if I could show Hunter that I wasn't afraid of the Carvanha, he shouldn't be either! I was glad I was a pretty fast swimmer, because I could feel a few creatures approaching. Hunter just gasped at the sight, and then a huge blue and gray figure emerged in front of me! The large Sharpedo startled me so bad, that I began to sink in the water! The water/dark type evolution of Carvanha just laughed, and dove in after me! I hoped that it wouldn't bite, but it did ram me! The rough skin of the Sharpedo managed to scrape my arm pretty bad, and then it got my back! I hit a rock hard, and I already lost my breath! Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the water! I coughed up a lot of water, but managed to breathe again. The Sharpedo cursed, and dove back in the water.

"SOME GENIUS YOU ARE!" He yelled, practically crushing my eardrums. "FUCKING RETARD, YOU DON'T JUST GO DIVING INTO CARVANHA AND SHARPEDO INFESTED WATERS!"

"I was just trying to show you that you shouldn't be afraid!" I shot back.

"Well you did a good job!" He yelled sarcastically. "Now you even left Nicki alone over there!"

"You know she'll be fine!" I replied. "They just seem to be attacking everything that goes in the water!" He nodded.

"Yeah, and what if she tried the same damn thing?"

"We'll just tell her not to!"

"I'm not gonna take that risk! Sharpedo are some warped Pokemon, and they really don't care about the age of their trespassers! Any foreign object that invades their territory is immediately destroyed!" He voice then softened a little. "You see, I grew up here in the Temp Islands, and I just loved to hang out in the water. My dad ran a Charter, and I liked to help him out a lot. One day, I dropped something, I don't quite remember what, in the water. I asked Scavenger to get it, but she simply flew away. I dove down in the water to get it, but a school of Sharpedo and Carvanha attacked me! My father dove down to save me, and save me he did. Unfortunately, I never saw my father alive again. In fact, I watched them tear my father apart, limb from limb! I was stuck on the ship for about eight days, until a ship came by. It happened to belong to Maxie IV, the current leader of Magma. He picked me up, and raised me as if he were my father. Seven years later, four said I was to be in charge instead of his brother, Maxie V."

"So Maxie V isn't a family thing?" I asked.

"Whoever becomes the leader of Magma is called Maxie. I really didn't care too much about the name, but four was a second father to me. My mother skipped town when I was too young, and I only had my father…" He was silent for a moment, but he continued. "Maxie IV died under mysterious circumstances before he could make the announcement, and Maxie V took place as the leader. The bastard changed the whole goal of creating a land of fire to conquer, and he lost sight of the true goal of Magma."

"True goal?" I asked. "I thought Magma was bent on world domination from the whole start!" Hunter snorted a laugh.

"What would be more exciting for the papers? People committing crimes to bring world peace, or people committing crimes to take over the world?" He had a point there. "The newspaper isn't about the ideals of letting the citizens be aware of the government anymore, I mean all of the journalists' bosses are probably politicians!"

SPLASH! A rush of water came inches in front of my face! Up came a Carvanha, apparently tired of waiting for us to come.

"CAR!" He cried he bared his teeth. I guess he was hungry.

"Eat this!" I yelled as I sent out Jaws. "Use water gun attack on that Carvanha!" Jaws nodded, and fired a blast of his own water! The water struck Carvanha, but he wasn't down for the count! In fact, several more Carvanha surfaced! They all fired their respective water guns, and a few of them hit us! Jaws, Hunter, and I fell to the ground by the rushes of water. Jaws and I stood up, but Hunter only panicked again!

"And the Sharpedo still hasn't come yet…" He muttered. "These guys are abnormally tough!"

"That's only because they love to fight so much, that they get a lot of experience points!" I explained. He nodded, and stood up. "But we're not exactly minnows ourselves!" I pointed to a Carvanha, and Jaws opened fire! At least I didn't have to be so specific anymore! The Carvanha submerged before the water gun struck, and resurfaced! They fired some more water guns, but they were aimed at the cave ceiling! The water blasted the large pieces of rock, and they landed near us! Then, a fairly large rock struck Jaws in the head!

"JAWS!" I yelled. Jaws was out cold, and I shook him a bit. He looked around, but he still wasn't to his senses! We had no way of winning!

Jaws' POV

Huh? Nice girl shaking me? It wakie time already? Wait, why am I thinking like a baby? I looked around and saw that everyone was being attacked by a bunch of fierce-looking fishes. I forget their names. They were firing water gun attacks at my trainer, I forgot her name too, and the other guy with the freaky eyes. Maybe I could help! I stood up, and fired a water gun attack at a Carvanha!

"Jaws?" my trainer, uh… I think her name was Kelsey or something like that, asked me. "Are you okay? That's the first time I've ever seen you fight on your own! I scratched my head, but there was a large lump there and it hurt to touch it!

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Of course!" Kelsey yelled. "That hit to the head must have knocked something loose!" Warning: If you bash a retard in the head with a rock in real life, don't expect them to be smart! I nodded, a little unsure of what she was talking about, but decided I was ready for battle! I stood next to her, awaiting my orders like I usually do! I was so happy about something, though I can't remember what. But suddenly, my body felt all weird! It seemed to be morphing, and when I was back, everyone seemed a little shorter!

"You've evolved!" Kelsey screamed with joy. "That's two Pokemon so far on this island!" Then, the freaky-eyed dude spoke up.

"The minerals on this island somehow affect a Pokemon's mood," He explained. "If a Pokemon is strong enough and ready to, chances are they will evolve! But they have to want to evolve, too!" She nodded, and looked at me. "Are you ready, Jaws the Croconaw?"

Hunter's POV

"Are you ready, Jaws the Croconaw?" Jaws nodded, and he looked at all off the Carvanha with a menacing glare. They seemed a little frightened, and I knew Jaws was using the leer attack. He was trying to psyche the water/dark types out by thinking they didn't have a chance. Jaws then opened fire! The powerful blast of water immediately knocked out a Carvanha, and Jaws just learned the jet stream attack! It was too fast for a Pokemon to dodge by submerging, and a water gun attack couldn't block it, so Jaws had this battle in the bag!

"Use jet stream attack again!" Kelsey ordered. Jaws picked his victims at random, and eventually the remaining ones had to retreat!

"We did it!" Kelsey cried. Jaws nodded. She then grabbed her newly evolved Pokemon, and wrapped him around in a tight hug. "All thanks to you!" Jaws blushed, and just scratched the back of his head. Then, I saw HIM come. The Sharpedo was summoned from the black waters as a result of Jaws' strength. He wanted to see Jaws' strength for himself. He nodded to a few of the Carvanha, and they attacked with a water gun attack! Jaws got hit by all of them, but only got madder. His eyes bulged, and he seemed to be focusing hard on something! He was taking in damage for the bide attack! But I paid no attention to this. I only focused on the blue and gray Pokemon before me. There was a scar on the star on his nose, and I could tell it was from a bite mark of some sort. Even with all that rough skin, it was still pierced by something! Maybe Sharpedo weren't as intimidating as I thought! Yeah, he killed my father, but that was because he was outnumbered and was in the water trying to protect me! I realized that this pathetic looking shark couldn't face what I stood for! I pulled out a Pokeball, and pointed to Sharpedo.

"You!" I replied in a cold tone. "By the honor of the fallen Team Magma, I will send you to your defeat!" Darkfire appeared out of his Pokeball, and everyone awake in the cave just stared at me. Sharpedo just laughed as if I made a joke, but he noticed the serious expression on my face.

"Darkfire is not the best Pokemon for this kind of battle!" Kelsey warned. "He's good for land ba-"

"No offense but shut the hell up and stay out of my business!" I interrupted, a little harsher than I intended. I'd apologize later. "I'm well aware of the battle I'm in, and Darkfire is the best Pokemon against Sharpedo!" Darkfire just stared down the shark, not at all intimidated. This was a battle in a cave, and the only two things ruled a cave. Darkness and flames. Darkfire could make the room as bright as he wanted, and as dark as he wanted. There may be water all around, but water is only so good in a rock cave.

"Flamethrower attack!" I yelled. Darkfire's flame brightened up the room, and the unusual amount of light hurt everyone's eyes except Darkfire's and mine. The Sharpedo could only shut his eyes tightly and take the hit. When the attack was over, Sharpedo emerged, a little singed. I smirked. Darkfire's flames, including the water, lighted up the entire room!

"Sorry, but I realized that the water is black, which meant there had have had some kind of oil in it," I explained to the Sharpedo. Sharpedo was enclosed in a ring of fire, and there was nothing he could to put out the flames. All of the other Carvanha surfaced, and I opened my pack.

"Don't tell me you're gonna catch all of these things?" Kelsey asked. I nodded.

"Even if they are water types, and even if they did try to kill us, they still deserve a better lifestyle than this!" I'm sure part of the reason why they were so edgy was because they were trapped in this filthy water! I threw an ultra ball at every single one of the Carvanha, and captured them all. I tried throwing an ultra ball at Sharpedo, but he managed to blast it back with a water gun! I tried this three more times, but he would not give up.

"Darkfire!" I yelled. My Houndour ran up to me. He just looked at me, and I put an ultra ball in his mouth. I made it look like I was just petting him, so Sharpedo would be fooled. Darkfire then rushed towards Sharpedo, and he fired a water gun attack at him! Darkfire threw his ultra ball at the water/dark combination, but was struck by the water gun attack! He landed on the ceiling with a thump, and dropped to the ground, followed by several rocks falling on him.

"DARKFIRE!" I yelled as I pushed all of the rocks away. I recalled him quickly, and I sent out Hawkeye. I told my Swellow to fly us out of there, and he just sighed. He then flew over to Nicki, who was still out cold, and flew her out first. Then Kelsey flew out, and then me. Instead of landing, I flew right over to the PokeCenter. I flew in, and went to Nurse Joy. I felt sorry for her, because she had a long day ahead of her…

Preview:

Gary: Look at that Pokemon!

Vinny: I guess that crappy Pokeball had something in it after all!

Derek: But that Pokemon isn't the only rare Pokemon on this island!

Kelsey: Next time on Generation V episode 61; Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon! Part I (Look forward to it please!)

A.N. Coming soon is a two parter. I'm sorry, but I'm being pretty evil by making you wait for the movie, but you can wait a little bit longer, can't you? I'm doing my best to perfect it, but I want to get some important stuff down first. Oh well, does it matter? I'm a fairly evil person!

Generic Writer: Thank you! I like it when people compare me to people like Panda-Sama! I don't mean to be competitive, but don't you think I do a better job in rounding the characters? That's one flaw I see in his story. But alas, he has over 400 reviews, much longer chapters, and he's a helluva lot funnier than I'll ever be.

Chris Bennett: Cool. That's really cool that you think that my story's "cool". But tell me this, how did a way of describing temperature become a phrase that's hip, or "in", or whatever?

Blood Vampire: Actually, Suicune looks like a panther to me, but what's the deal with those white ribbons that stick out of his rear? Are they there to emphasize the times he breaks wind?

Poiuyty: Heh, heh, heh… You'll soon find out where the firestone is, and yes. In the midst of battle, Robert tossed a thunderstone. Because of the battle, no one noticed it land.

B Boi: I actually don't know how much time I spend on my chapters. When I get free time, I get ten minutes here and a half an hour here… Eventually, I finish the chapter when I feel it's a proper ending.


	60. Clash Of the Titans! GVM3

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

Generation V Movie III

Clash of the Titans!

Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning, which these titans bring destruction upon the world in which they clash. Thought the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the Earth shall turn to ash… This prophecy was discovered in the middle of the Orange Island region, and it brings great argument to mankind. Some say the prophecy has been fulfilled, and that the Supreme Champion fulfilled it, while others say it has not been fulfilled and it will bring destruction to the planet. But what if they're both wrong, and a new prophecy will begin…

"Hey kiddos, are you Pokemon trainers?" The man asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How about we have a little battle?" he turned to his friends.

"Anybody want to take care of him, or can I take him on?" he asked. Everyone shrugged. "All right then, lets get this show on the road!" Vinny threw out his Pokeball, and his trusty Static E., his Manectric, was released, being materialized to fit the outside world. The man sent out an enemy Forretress glared at them. (I don't feel like putting a song, so use your imagination)

"Forretress, use the spikes attack!" He yelled. Forretress let out a flurry of spikes, and surrounded Manectric, disabling his ability to run around without getting hurt!

"Static, jump behind Forretress!" Vinny yelled. The electric Pokemon jumped high into the air, and landed nimbly behind Forretress. The steel/bug type spun around, and charged at Static E. He simply jumped to the side, and its thunderbolt attack blasted Forretress, fainting him.

"Nice job Static E.!" he praised, petting his Pokemon. Suddenly, it gathered up electricity and sent a weak shock to Vinny! Vinny pulled back, blowing out his hand to cool it down. Everyone else laughed.

"Very funny," Vinny said, recalling his prankster Pokemon. "Go Freedom!"

"Return, Forretress! Go Swinub!" The ice/ground type was released form her Pokeball, and was ready for action.

"Swinub, powder snow!" Swinub fired a blast of cold air filled with snow out of his snout. Freedom dodged the attack, and soon stabled himself in mid-air.

"Bless you," Vinny said. "Confusion attack!" Vinny's Butterfree focused hard, creating a weak psychic wave to hit Swinub! Swinub rolled back a few feet from the attack, and shook the dizziness off.

"Ice beam attack!" The man yelled. Swinub then fired a cold beam at Freedom, freezing him! The enemy Pokemon jumped into the air, pleasing her trainer. Vinny recalled his Pokemon and sent out Double-Cross, his Heracross.

"Return Swinub!" The man said. Swinub was zapped into her Pokeball. "Go Pinsir!" The man released a monstrous bug type Pokemon.

"Horn attack!" They both cried. The two bugs clashed horns, and neither of them would budge.

"Megahorn!" Vinny yelled. Double-Cross suddenly jerked his horn to the side, catching Pinsir off guard and unbalanced. Double-Cross' horn received a dark green glow, and the powerful bug type attack struck Pinsir, and it was a critical hit due to Pinsir being off-guard. Pinsir fell back a few steps, but charged back for another hit!

"Vicegrip!" the man yelled. Pinsir went up to grab Double-Cross with his horns, but the Heracross brought his single horn down right between the two pincers, giving a devastating head blow! Pinsir fell to the ground, another fainted Pokemon.

"Damn it!" He yelled, recalling another one of his fainted Pokemon. I'm gonna use my best now! Go Magneton!" The steel/electric Pokemon floated mysteriously close to the ground, but soon gained altitude.

"Nice one, D.C.!" Vinny cried. He recalled his victorious Pokemon and threw out his Charmeleon, nicknamed Charmer.

"Please, that Charmeleon is no match for my best Pokemon!" He yelled.

"His name is Charmer, and you'll see how strong he is in a second!" Vinny answered. "Overheat attack!" Charmer's body turned white out of the massive heat, and the huge fire attack struck Magneton!" The three Magnemites fell to the ground, beaten in one blow. Charmeleon was panting heavily due to the sudden explosion of energy.

"We're still working on that one," Vinny admitted, scratching the back of his head. He recalled his worn out Pokemon and emerged victorious!

"Well, at least I beat one of your Pokemon!" He cried, running back to his house. "I want my mommy!" He ran off towards his house, hoping to receive comfort from his mother.

"Dude, you're like thirty-three years old!" Vinny yelled. "What are you doing still living with your mother?"

"How come you didn't use me?" Venusaur asked. "After all, I'm your best! Not to mention the best looking!"

"Bull!" Vinny coughed. "Anyway, I need some time to train my other Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to spend some time at the PokeCenter, aren't we?" Chad asked rhetorically. "And here I was hoping to get our next badge by the end of the day…"

"Whatever!" Vinny replied. "Let's just heal my Pokemon already!" The group of eight walked down at the long street in town, the quickest way on foot to the PokeCenter.

"Hello!" The Nurse Joy-of-the-day greeted. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon back to full health?"

"Can you restore our Pokemon please?" Gary asked. Everyone handed his or her Pokemon to the Pokemon nurse.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds! Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!" I don't know what that crazy lady was talking about, because she was just standing there holding our Pokeballs. She walked back behind a counter and walked back.

"So, are we staying here tonight?" Nicki asked. She looked at Gary as if he was the group leader.

"Well, we can stay here and get bad service and food for free, or we could go to a hotel and rent a few rooms for a low cost." Derek answered. "I hear the food in the Bluegre City Hotel is pretty good, and thanks to our Trainers' Ticket we get to get everything for half-price!"

"Then it's decided; we're staying at the hotel!" Vinny cried. He marched off towards the door, but Kelsey grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"YOU are going to stay here until your Pokemon heal," She ordered. "They've already been treated by Gary, so it will only take about a half an hour."

"I better stay," Derek suggested. "Vinny has no sense of direction."

"Yes I do!" Vinny protested.

"Really, then which way is north?" Venusaur asked. Vinny's face dropped. He looked around for a bit, then pointed south. "Just as I thought! Us Pokemon have a natural sense of direction, making it unable for us to get lost!"

"Really?" Hunter asked. "Then which way is north?" Venusaur repeated Vinny's process of "finding" direction, and pointed east. Everyone giggled.

"Damn freaky-eyes," Venusaur muttered.

"We'll be on our way now, so take care you three!" Nicki replied cheerfully.

"Does that girl ever show any emotion besides happiness?" Vinny asked.

"Only when Gary's not around…" Derek replied.

**Derek's POV**

As Vinny, Venusaur, and I left with everyone's Pokemon fully healed, we looked up in the sky. The clouds completely covered the sky, making it dark out! We suddenly saw a bolt of lightning come from the sky, striking a nearby lightning rod.

"This is a weird storm," I said. "There's no rain!"

"It's because this isn't a storm!" Venusaur replied. "This must be some kind of Pokemon!"

"But there's only one electric Pokemon I know that can fly that high in the air, and tha-"

"Zapdos…" Venusaur stuttered. "But what's he doing here in the Braven region?"

"Zapdos? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Vinny yelled. "Can't we just get out of here already?" I punched Vinny in the head.

"Moron, don't you know that you're in the presence of a legendary Pokemon?"

"Oh, you mean that Zapdos!" Vinny answered. "The one with the pointy feathers!"

"Dipshit."

"Well, let's go get these Pokeballs to everyone!" Vinny yelled. "I don't even see the stupid bird anyway!" Suddenly, as if Zapdos heard the comment, a weak bolt of lightning struck Vinny. The charred trainer soon fell to the ground with swirly eyes. After he got up, we left for the Bluegre City Hotel.

**Gary's POV**

"And then that evil creature struck me with a blot of lightning!" Vinny yelled. "That damned bird!"

"Are you sure he meant to strike you?" Kelsey asked. We were all at the public dining room table, awaiting our food. "Maybe you just had bad luck."

"It was a good thing Gary wasn't there, because he would of whooped that Zapdos' butt!" Nicki said.

"I feel like Scooby Doo…" I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicki yelled, slightly annoyed yet confused.

"Have you ever seen those episodes where Scooby Doo was always doing stupid and scary stuff because Scrappy Doo always thought Scooby was invincible and fearless?" I was trying to explain to her not to say all those things that I couldn't do in a way with finesse. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Nicki replied. "I'm sure you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

"Cheerleader alert!" Venusaur muttered. Everyone looked at him. "Oh shit, I forgot. No talking!"

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid your Pokemon is going to have to get away from the table and into his Pokeball!" The waiter said. "After all, we don't allow any pets during dinner!"

Venusaur yelled. The waiter stepped back out of shock. "How about I come over there and kick you're a-" Vinny placed his hand over Venusaur's mouth. Derek pulled out our Pokemon group trainer card, and showed it to the waiter.

"Venusaur doesn't have a Pokeball, and we're all trainers here, so can you let us by for one night, please?" He asked politely. The waiter pushed up his glasses.

"All right, but we don't allow any foul language here, so if I hear any of you swearing, especially that Venusaur, I'll have to kick you all out."

"I'd love to see you try," Venusaur muttered. The waiter told us that our food would be ready on a couple of minutes, and we should wait a bit.

"Dumbfuck," Venusaur muttered. "I hope he's a Pokemon trainer, so I can accidentally hit him instead of his Pokemon!"

"Zip it," Vinny replied.

"Your food is ready!" The waiter came back. He held out the pots and pans full of food and we all dug in! Five minutes later, all the food was gone, and eight fattened bodies surrounded the table.

**Vinny's POV**

"We have to report that strange weather has been reported in three different parts of the world. In the Johto region a fierce blizzard, the Hoenn region incredibly scorching sunshine, and in the Braven region a thunderstorm. These weird weather reports have been hypothesized to be Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, the three legendary birds. In other news, three shady figures have been gathering towards the outskirts of Bluegre City, a small city located in the Braven region. These three Pokemon as they are believed to be seem to be heading in the same direction as the three legendary birds. That's it for the worldwide news, and this is Ran Dather speaking to you from Bluegre City." I turned the TV off, and got in bed.

"What do you think those things are, Venusaur?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing a faint danger from where they were talking about," He answered. "I think something big is coming, and coincidentally we'll be right in the middle of it; again."

"Well, at least I'll get a chance to capture some seriously powerful Pokemon!" I said cheerfully,

"Yeah, and Pidgeots fly out of my ass!"

**Hunter's POV**

"Hunter?" I heard Gary ask when he turned the lights out.

"What?" I responded from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Do you think something big is happening?"

"No doubt about it," I said, turning the light back on. I called out my Haunter, and told him to use the skill swap technique since I didn't need his eyes. I recalled my Haunter, and turned the light back off.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really." I replied. I reached over to where the light was and turned it back on. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story to help you get to sleep?"

"WHAT?" Gary replied. "I don't need a stupid bedtime story to fall asleep!"

"Then shut up and prove it!" I clicked the light off again and the silence followed. Until Gary started snoring that is. I called out my Haunter and asked him if I could borrow his eyes again. He did so and I took a little walk outside. I turned to the night sky, and saw a faint figure above the black sky. I tried to focus my better than average eyes solely on the figure and I was able to make sense of it! It was none other than the legendary titan of ice; Articuno! Suddenly, a cold rush of air blew past me, making me shudder! A man in winter clothes walked by me.

"You should really make sure you're prepared for the weather, young man," He said. It was almost as if he knew Articuno was coming. "You never know what kind of things could pop up. After all, we all live in a Pokemon world!" With that said, he walked off towards the direction Articuno was flying.

"Who the hell was that guy?" I asked myself. "I walked back in the hotel, walking back into my room, and discovered that Gary wasn't there! I walked over to his bed, and there was a note under the blankets.

Dear Hunter,

I don't know where you are, but I wasn't able to sleep. I turned on the TV to check out what was happening with the legendary Pokemon, and discovered that a strong heat source cam from the other side. I then saw Articuno on camera, seeing it fly towards where Zapdos went! With all three legendary birds together, there must be something that's going on! I went to check it out. If I don't come back within one hour when you read this card, then get the others and go to the spot where the birds are. P.S. They've confirmed that the three shady figures were actually Pokemon! They were believed to be Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. (They look more like cats to me, though.) Anyway, take care, and I'll be back!

"Damn kid!" I yelled, crumpling the piece of paper. "He's gonna get himself hurt!" I threw the ball of paper in the trashcan, and ran out of the hotel. Fuck the hour, I was going to get him right now!

**Gary's POV**

I ran over to the area, and at last, I saw the three figures. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were in my sights! I could almost feel the heat from Moltres, the chills from Articuno, and the static from Zapdos!

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"The very sight of those three pleases you, don't they boy?" I heard a voice call from behind. "It is because of these excellent creatures that my destiny was created!" He was a shady old man, dressed in dark blue cloak with a white "A" on the chest.

"You're from Team Aqua!" I yelled. "I thought you guys were gone!"

"Well, some of us weren't there when the collapse happened, letting some of us able to start a new Team Aqua!" This old man was just like Hunter!

"I know, it's hard to believe that an old man like me was able to lure all three legendary birds together like this, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" He said. "Observe!" He snapped his fingers, and a giant Diglett robot popped out of the ground! It suddenly opened up at the bottom, and sucked me in! The old man grabbed the sheet and pulled it of, revealing it to be a cage! I was trapped in the cage with this strange old man, and the three legendary birds above!

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple, I want to control the beast of the sea!" He responded. "My name is Lawrence the X, and the descendant of the infamous Lawrence the III, who managed to almost capture the beast of the sea!"

"Beast of the Sea," I pondered. "You don't mean Lugia, do you!" I asked.

"That's exactly who I mean!" He smirked. "But now my plans have changed, due to the unexpected appearances of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei."

"What to you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm going to kill each one of them, and awaken the parent of the trio, Ho-Oh!"

"There's no way that you can handle Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, and Ho-Oh at the same time!" I yelled. "That'll bring the end of the world!" Lawrence's cocky smirk turned into a slight frown.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked angrily.

"If those eight Pokemon gather together, you can be sure there would be an all out war!" I said, trying to prevent him from making a BIG mistake! "The birds would fight against everyone, and even if you kill the dogs, Ho-Oh will bring them back to life once again! Lugia will appear, and total hell will arise! Their reckless fighting would destroy civilization as we know it!"

"You doubt my abilities?" He asked angrily. I could see the veins on his face. "I'm well prepared for that, you little bastard!" He delivered a punch and it hit me right in the face! I was knocked down, and he covered the cage with the Diglett sheet. It was thick, so nobody could hear me if I screamed, or if I cried.

**Vinny's POV**

"Damn it Vinny!" I heard a scream. "Wake up!" I awoke to see Hunter's angry face.

"You know, your eyes are great for waking people up!" I teased. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I'm here to wake you up because we need to find Gary!" He yelled. "I believe he's in grave danger!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that, wake up your stupid Venusaur and I'll explain on the way!" I got out of bed, smacked Venusaur on top of the head, took his verbal abuse and we rushed out of the hotel, meeting up with Kelsey, Derek, Chad, and Nicki.

"Where's my Gary?" Nicki asked crankily.

"That's the problem, he's gone to check out the three birds!"

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. Everyone smacked me in the face.

"Moron!" Kelsey yelled. "Didn't you pay attention in history class?" I shook my head, and was smacked by everyone again.

"In the time of the Supreme Champion, it is said that Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were once gathered in the same area. The only thing they did was fight, harming the terrain around them. If Gary was standing in the middle of the battle, he could get killed," Chad said.

"Then we need to get going!" I yelled.

"Duh!" Everyone yelled. I looked up at the sky, to see if I could see the birds. All I saw was a green missile heading straight toward us!

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" It cried. It crashed into the ground, stood up like nothing ever happened, and brushed itself off.

"Celebi!" We yelled at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Bi Bi Celebi Bi!" It cried.

"It said it wanted to help us out!" Venusaur translated. Celebi nodded. Celebi grabbed us, and teleported us! The next thing I saw was the three birds above us, circling around the air, and it they didn't seem to notice each other! I looked around to see the scenery. Daylight was already approaching, and the area seemed to be full of tall rock pillars. The pillars almost went up to where the birds where flying, as if they were meant to have a battle up there.

"Look over there!" Kelsey yelled. She pointed to a giant Diglett, with an old man in a blue cloak standing next to it!

"It's that guy I saw before I left!" Hunter yelled. "So it was his idea all along!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this guy must be the mastermind behind all of this!"

"Either that, or he must be a very brave bird watcher!" I joked. No one laughed.

"But why are they just circling around like that?" Derek asked. "It's almost as if they're waiting for something.

"They're waiting for their opponent," Chad said, pointing towards three figures running up the pillars.

"Those are the legendary dogs!" Kelsey yelled. "Raikou, Entei, and-"

"Suicune…" I answered, not knowing how that name popped in my head.

"Finally, a legendary Pokemon Vinny actually recognizes!" Venusaur said.

"I don't recognize it, I just know the name…" I said. Were my memories finally coming back? Or was it something else?

"Look at them!" Nicki cried. "The Raikou is making a move against Zapdos!" Raikou hurled a bolt of electricity at Zapdos, hurting him. The legendary titan of lightning fell from the sky, but soon gained control and flew up into the air again. Zapdos fired a thunderbolt of his own at Raikou, and the legendary dog simply absorbed the attack!

"Raikou has the upper hand!" I yelled.

"That's a bad thing!" Chad said. "If one team loses, then their guardian will arise!"

"How's that?" Derek asked.

"I just figured it out!" He replied. "The legendary birds' guardian is Lugia and the legendary dogs' guardian is Ho-Oh! If either one of them is summoned, we can kiss this place good-bye!"

"So if that old man is behind all of this, why does he want the world to end?" Kelsey asked.

"Because I don't plan on letting either of them lose!" A voice from behind yelled. "I'm going to wait for both Lugia and Ho-Oh to appear, and then I'm going to capture them all!"

"You won't be able to capture them at their full strength!" Hunter yelled.

"Yes, but I've always wondered who would win between Lugia and Ho-Oh!" He said, explaining everything for us.

"You're going to let thousands of deaths occur just to watch a little fight!" Hunter suddenly burst. "I won't let you!" He threw out a Pokeball, and Nightfire the Houndoom appeared.

"Nightfire, use flamethrower attack on that bastard!" He yelled. It was that same personality that almost killed someone before. Nightfire shot out a burst of flames at the man, but he simply put up his cloak and blocked the attack!

"Aah…" He said in a fake relief. "Team Aqua Pokemon resistant cloaks! These babies are strong enough to block a hyper beam attack!"

"So, you're an Aqua member," Hunter said in a ruthless voice. "That means I'll enjoy this much more!" He put his arm out to the others. "You guys go save Gary. I believe he's in that giant Diglett over there. Then come back to me! I've got a plan and by the time you came back, this guy will be laying on the ground, dead!"

"Don't kill him too hard!" I joked. We ran towards the Diglett, trying to avoid being seen by the birds and the dogs!

I looked up above to see Entei and Moltres duking it out. They both fired a flamethrower attack at each other, and the explosion between the two was tremendous! I noticed I was falling behind, and sped up. No matter how hard I looked, I still couldn't find Suicune!

"There it is!" Kelsey announced.

"How do we get this thing off of it?" Derek asked.

"Like this!" Venusaur yelled. He fired a flurry of leaves at the sheet, and tore it to shreds!

"GARY!" Nicki yelled, running as close as the cage as she could. "I'm so glad you're till alive! Of course knowing you, you'd still be alive even if those six Pokemon attacked you at once!"

"Six?" Gary asked. He looked up towards the pillars to see Entei and Moltres dodging each other's flames. "It's begun…"

"Any way, how do we get you out of here?" I asked, trying to pick the lock.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Gary screamed. Soon, the cage opened up and sucked us in!

"Now we're all trapped!" Chad said. "Thanks, Vinny!" Oh man, how was I gonna get everyone out of here this time?

**Hunter's POV**

"Are you ready to fight?" I asked, standing right next to my Houndoom, Nightfire. The old man nodded and grabbed a Pokeball.

"My name is Lawrence X, and I am going to enjoy killing the final remnant of Team Magma!"

"Same goes for Team Aqua!" I yelled.

"Go, Chinchou!" He yelled. The water/electric mix faced my dark/fire mix.

"Flamethrower attack!" I yelled. Nightfire opened his mouth and let out a blast of fire from his mouth!

"Thunderbolt!" Lawrence said. Chinchou fired a bolt of electricity, nullifying both of our attacks.

"Bubble beam," He said. Chinchou fired a blast of bubbles, but my Houndoom was too quick for that. He jumped behind the enemy Chinchou, and fired another flamethrower attack at Chinchou. Chinchou took the flames, but remained unscathed! Chinchou looked at Nightfire as if nothing happened.

"That's Chinchou's amnesia technique," Lawrence said. "It raises his special defense two levels."

"I know what the amnesia attack is!" I yelled, smirking. This wasn't to be as easy as I thought! Suddenly, Chinchou erupted in a burst of white light! Chinchou changed shape until it emerged as the evolved Lanturn!

"Just in time!" Lawrence said. "Lanturn, use hydro pump!" Lanturn took a deep breath, and tried to fire a great blast of water from his mouth, but the attack only was a water gun attack! Nightfire simply stepped to the side, and rammed Lanturn head-on!

"Nice take down attack, huh?" I asked, smirking. Lanturn rolled around, dizzy from the attack and was wide open for another attack! But a solar beam attack came from mid-air and knocked out Lanturn! I looked up to see Celebi, dancing around from its victory.

"That was my best Pokemon…" Lawrence admitted. "This can't be happening!" Celebi fired a psychic blast at Lawrence, and knocked him out cold. I looked over to where the others were but I saw them trapped in a cage next to Gary!

"Why do we have to do every single damn thing?" I asked Nightfire and Celebi. The shrugged, and we raced towards them. When I was about to get to them, the cage burst into flames!

"NO!" I screamed. I looked up to see where Entei or Moltres were, but I didn't see them anywhere! I looked to the pillar nearest them to see a guy and a girl riding on an Arcanine and a Ponyta!

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. The boy and the girl rode down on their Pokemon, and stepped up near us.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" The boy said. The girl nodded.

"You just barbecued my friends!" I yelled. The boy's face lightened.

"Thomas?" I heard Vinny yell behind the boy. "And Kristen?"

"Yup," Thomas replied. "We saw the news and decided we would help you guys out!"

"Well, thanks for destroying the cage for us!" Derek praised.

"Yeah, and we weren't even singed!" Kelsey added.

"Well, I've been teaching Arcanine a little control about how much power needed to win!" Thomas said. "That way, he'll have more energy for later battles!"

"Don't forget about me!" Kristen said. "I've been learning too!" Thomas nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see you and all, but we have a planet to save!" Chad said. "We need more strength and someone with experience about this kind of stuff!"

"And who would that be?" Venusaur asked.

"Celebi!" Chad said. Celebi rushed over to Chad. "We need someone from the past to help us out, and Ash and his friends will be a perfect choice!"

"So Kelsey and Derek will go back in time, get Ash and his friends and then they'll help us beat them!" Hunter said, catching on to Chad's plan.

"Yeah, but you guys have to be quick about it," Chad said, turning to Kelsey and Derek. "I don't care if you have to grab Ash and take him by force; we'll need him." The two nodded.

"Let's go to the past Celebi!" Kelsey said. She grabbed Celebi and Derek and the three disappeared from the area, and time.

**Kelsey's POV**

The three of us suddenly were warped to a small, yet quaint city. I saw a sign that read "Pallet Town" on it.

"Come on!" I said urgently. "We got to find them!"

"Right!" Derek replied. We ran across town, asking people around.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Ketchum residence is located?" Derek asked a citizen.

"Well, it's the house with the red roof," He said, pointing to his house. "But I don't know if you should go in there, because they have some kind of Pallet Town reunion goin on in there!" Derek and I stared at each other with big grins. Pallet Town reunion!

"Excuse me, anybody home?" I asked, pounding on the door. There was no answer!

"Where could they be?" Derek asked.

"I know, let's check out the Laboratory!" I said. "I heard Ash sometimes went there to visit his extra Pokemon!" We dashed of towards the Professor Oak's lab, with no clue on how to explain the situation!

**Vinny's POV**

"All right, for right now I'll let Moltres and Entei go for now, so Vinny will take on Raikou," Thomas will fi-"

"No," I stated. "I want to battle Suicune. I don't know why I feel this way, but I feel like I can reach him somehow!" Chad looked at me with slight concern, but his face quickly turned back into his emotionless stare.

"All right, you win," He gave in. "Vinny battles Suicune, Thomas will fight Zapdos, Kristen will fight Articuno, Hunter goes against Entei, Gary goes up against Moltres, and I'll go up against Raikou!" Everyone nodded. "Remember, we're only holding off the Pokemon to prevent them from battling each other. So don't go all out and spend all our Pokemons' energy on one blow."

"Got it, so lets go!" I sent out Scizor and Heracross, and the two flew Venusaur and I up to the nearest pillar. I saw Gary on Skarmory, Chad teleported with his Espeon, and Thomas and Kristen managed to jump from one side of a pillar to the other, and they eventually reached the top of one. Hunter flew on his Swellow.

"Double-Cross, return!" I called. I turned to my Scizor. "Blade, do you think you'll be able to get us from pillar to pillar?" Blade nodded, and picked both of us up. We traveled around until we saw our target Pokemon! It was a clash of ice beam versus ice beam from Suicune to Articuno! I was waiting for the clash to end, but then I saw Kristen's Ponyta fire a flamethrower at Articuno! Articuno ended his side of the clash, and dodged Suicune's ice beam attack. Articuno started chasing after Kristen, who was running away from the icy fury. Suicune was about to follow.

"SUICUNE!" I yelled. Suicune turned its head around to see where the voice came from, and when it saw me, its eyes widened! It took a few steps back, but eventually fell of the pillar!

"Venusaur, catch him with vine whip!" I yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled. Venusaur launched his vines and wrapped them around the falling Pokemon. Venusaur was pulled by the weight of the legendary dog, and almost fell of the pillar himself! I grabbed onto his vine, to help support the weight. I looked at Blade and jerked my head towards Suicune, telling him to pull him up. Blade rushed down off the pillar, and grabbed Suicune! Soon Suicune was back on the pillar, surprised have been saved by me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

_I could have survived the landing! _I pulled back. Suicune was talking to me! _I would have been able to land easily without any harm._

"I'm sorry," I apologized "I didn't know…"

_It is okay. It was kind of you to do what you did, though. Thank you… Vincent._

"Wait how did you know my name?" I asked. Suicune's eyes widened once again.

_To be honest, we have met before, but I erased your memory of me to help protect my very freedom. _

"But why?" I asked. "I could have kept it a secret!"

_Now is not the time for talking, however. We must defeat these legendary birds and then defeat Lugia without the awakening of Ho-Oh. _

"Why is that?" I asked.

_Simple. Ho-Oh is a legendary beast of uncontrollable power. If he is awakened, his rage will not pass away. He will start to destroy every living being in the planet. If we are to lose… _

"Then why did you fight anyway?"

_Because this battle must not be avoided. Now was the opportunity to fight, and it was the only time the birds were together. _

"But there is no way that you can beat the birds, and Lugia!" I protested. "Let me help you!" Suicune let out a laugh.

_That is exactly what you said all those years ago. You wanted to help me, but I will do the same thing I did before. _Suicune let out a weak flurry of bubbles, knocking me down on the ground. _Forgive me for harming you, but it was the only way in which I could escape without a battle… _I stood up, mad as all hell.

"Well then, it looks like you'll still have to battle me!"

Kelsey's POV 

"Knock knock, anybody home?" I yelled, pounding on the door. I heard a voice say "I got it" and a brown haired girl with a red bandana on her head with a white Pokeball symbol on it. She wore a red shirt with collars, white and black gloves, black shorts, and red and yellow sneakers.

"Hello," The girl greeted. "Who're are you?"

"Do you know where Ash Ketchum is?" Derek asked.

"Umm… who is this speaking right now?" she asked.

"Just tell him it's an old friend," I answered.

"All right…" She left the door open, and Derek, Celebi, and I walked in without permission.

"Umm… Ash?"

"What is it May?"

"There's this boy and girl outside waiting for you. They say they're old friends!"

"Really?" Ash walked over to the door and saw us. His face lit up.

"It's you guys!" Ash yelled out of excitement. "Everyone come and see who it is!" Soon, the girl known as May, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary Oak, a woman who I assumed to be Ash's mother, an old man that I knew as Professor Samuel Oak, and a boy with dark blue hair, green shirt, and brown shorts. He also had on a huge pair of glasses. Also, a boy about Ash's age, with light brown hair, an aqua green shirt and pants to match. He had on a blue and yellow cap, and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. At first I thought it was Ash's Pikachu, but then I saw its cute little hairdo.

"Hello Kelsey!" Brock yelled, running right up in front of me. He then grabbed my hand. "Have you really come all this way through time to see me? It proves that our love for each other must go through all of space and time!" I balled my other hand and made fist, but before I could punch him Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

"You don't need someone from the future to tell you that you'll never get a date!" She muttered.

"Kelsey, Derek!" Ash yelled in an excited tone. He walked closer to us and whispered, "What are you guys doing here?" I took in a deep breath, hoping that Ash would believe the story we were about to tell him.

"I think we may need to sit down about this!" I said. We walked to the living room and Derek and I explained the entire story.

"But how did you get here without Celebi?" Misty asked. That was when Celebi flew from behind Derek's back.

"Wow!" The boy with glasses said. "I've never seen a Celebi before!"

"I've never even heard of one before!" May added.

"Of course you wouldn't!" the boy said in an obnoxious tone, teasing May.

"You're May's little brother, aren't you?" I asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm Max, and this is unfortunately, is my sister May!"

"Likewise…" May responded.

"And my name's Richie!" The aqua blue boy said, forgetting to introduce himself earlier.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to help you guys!" Ash said, standing up and bringing the conversation back on to track. "Who's coming with me?" Misty, Brock, Tracey, Richie, Gary Oak, May, and Max stood up.

"Personally I don't really care much about battling so much anymore, but I'm gonna fight just to prove to Ash that I'm the best!" Gary Oak said.

"Really, well I beat you before!" Ash retaliated.

"That was before I got my newest Pokemon…"

"Can we just go already?" Misty yelled, breaking up the conversation.

"Now Ash, when you're in the future, don't forget to change your underwe-" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Not here mom!" Ash replied. "And I won't be gone that long anyway!"

"Well, this is certainly an interesting predicament we have here…" Professor Oak said. "But I'm sure it will be resolved in the future!"

"Got that right!" I said, winking. "Okay Celebi, we're ready!"

"WAIT!" We heard three voices yell. The three ran up to us, but they disappeared! They suddenly crept up behind us, and announced themselves.

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation," "To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," "To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Suddenly, Jessie's Pokeball on her belt opened up, and a Wobbuffet appeared!

"Wobbuffet!" It cried, as Jessie immediately recalled him.

"What are you three doing here?" Misty barked.

"We came to help you!" Jessie announced.

"Yeah right!" Brock said in disbelief. "You have some dirty trick up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Let them come with us," Ash said.

"WHAT?"

"After all, they did help us before, didn't they?" Ash explained. Everyone except Tracey and Misty were confused about it.

"What do you mean by that?" May asked.

"Never mind!" Ash announced. "Let's go to the future!" Celebi gathered enough energy, and suddenly everyone was transported away from the area, and the time.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Professor Oak shrugged.

"Hopefully time will tell…"

**Chad's POV**

"Nightfall, faint attack!" Umbreon disappeared in mid-air, and reappeared to strike Raikou in the back of his neck! Raikou barely flinched from the attack, and countered with a thunderbolt attack!

"Return!" I cried, recalling my Umbreon back into his Pokeball. Suddenly I thought of an idea! "Go Mystery!" I called out. The pure ghost Pokemon hovered in the air, staring Raikou down. Raikou let out a sigh, and fired a thunderbolt attack at Misdreavus! Mystery took the attack, and fell to the ground.

"Mystery, use your recover to slightly heal some of your health!" Misdreavus looked at me because they all Misdreavus were incapable of using the recover attack, but concentrated hard. She eventually healed itself, wearing it down!

"Now use pain split!" I yelled. Mystery looked Raikou in the eyes with a ghastly stare, and Raikou suddenly felt injured slightly. It eventually started sweating, and then panted! Meanwhile, Mystery kept getting stronger and stronger! Soon, Raikou and Mystery had the same health!

"Mystery, shadow ball attack!" Mystery gathered an orb of dark light (Oxymoron!) and fired it at Raikou. The attack struck the lightning beast in the forehead, but it simply shook its head, ignoring the pain.

**Hunter's POV**

"Nightfire, bite attack!" Houndoom released a clamp of dark energy in the shape of his teeth, and the energy teeth closed when it reached Entei! The monstrous fire lion didn't even flinch from the attack, and stared at us. It looked at Nightfire, then at me. It started to run away, knowing it didn't have to deal with us.

"Don't just run away, you damn coward!" I yelled. "Fight me like a true Pokemon would!" The yelling caught Entei's attention and he turned around and faced me. He charged at Houndoom, and knocked him off the pillar, and he landed on an adjacent pillar!

"Return!" I yelled as I pulled out a Pokeball. Nightfire was recalled back to his Pokeball, and I pulled out another ball.

"Go Rex!" Hunter's Larvitar stood ready, well, as ready as you can be with trembling knees. I could hear Rex's teeth begin to chatter, and recalled him.

"Bad choice…" I muttered. "That'll really impress Entei!" I threw out the Pokeball and Venom, my Nidorino, was standing facing me. I pointed at Entei, and he turned around and gulped.

"Poison sting attack!" I yelled. Venom charged at Entei, and fired an array of poison-tipped needles. Entei swiped them all away with his paw, and not a single one poisoned him!

"Try it again!" I yelled. Nidorino released the needles again, and Entei swiped them easily.

"This is gonna be stupid, but use horn attack!" I ordered. Nidorino gave him "Are you stupid?" look, but still charged. Entei let out a sigh, and then slammed his massive paw on the poison type. Entei suddenly jerked his paw back once he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

"Attack!" Nidorino let out a poison sting attack at point-blank range, not letting Entei have enough time to swipe them away. Entei didn't feel a thing from the attack itself, but suddenly stumbled! Entei stood his ground, looked at Nidorino furiously, and fired a star shaped flame over at him!

"Damn it!" I yelled, realizing the mistake that I made. If Nidorino could attack at point-blank, then so could Entei. I whipped out my Pokeball, and recalled Nidorino just in time. Because of the fast-acting poison screwing up his thoughts, he forgot about the blast radius of his own fire blast attack. The pillar we were standing on collapsed, leaving both of us falling through the air!

"Go Hawkeye!" I yelled. His Swellow quickly picked me up and they managed to land safely on the ground. Entei, however, didn't. He plopped into the ground, and left a comically Entei-shaped hole in the ground. I peeked down in there to ask if he was all right, but Entei let out an angry roar. He jumped out of the hole, but his ankle twisted when he landed! Hawkeye and I sweat dropped, realizing this was the great Entei goofing up in front of us. Entei stood up, a little embarrassed, and let out a huge roar. He was hoping his roar would intimidate and bring the fear back in me, but it didn't work. I saw Entei sweating heavily, and panting like a dog in a hot summer day. I sighed, and threw out an antidote at Entei.

"If you really want to continue battling, I won't stop you. But if you do, then I won't heal you with the antidote you see before me!" I said. "If you want to be healed of your poison, you have to stop fighting and run away!" Entei let out another huge roar, but didn't have the impact like his previous ones.

"On second thought, I think I will stop you if you want to battle!" I replied, with an evil grin. "I can just stall for time and let the poison slowly eat your energy away, and then I'll capture you!" I opened up my bag, to show Entei his several Ultraballs he contained. "Eventually you will be caught!" Entei looked at me with great fear in his face, realizing that his freedom would be over.

_Very well, you win! _

"Good!" I said, not at all surprised by Entei's ability to speak with me. He was a legendary Pokemon after all! I picked up the antidote and revealed a sharp needle. "This may hurt a little bit!"

_It won't hurt as nearly as much as my pride is right now, receiving treatment from a human… _

"I'll take that as a thank you!" I said. Entei felt a relief wash through his body as the antidote was quickly vanquishing the poison. Suddenly, Entei's paw struck me in the face, knocking me back a few yards!

_Pathetic human, did you really think I'd just let you blackmail me like that? Obviously you need to plan more on the aftermath of your schemes! _He opened his mouth, preparing for a fire blast attack, and fired it straight at me! I looked at the blast without any concern at all, as a rush of water nullified the fire blast attack! Entei turned to see Kelsey, Derek, Celebi, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Richie, May, Max, Jessie, James, Meowth, Gary, and Gary's Blastoise staring at them. Just then Hawkeye awoke, who apparently fell asleep from the boring conversation.

"I need to get a less lazy Pokemon…" I muttered as I recalled his Swellow.

_You planned this all along?_

"Unlike you I do take precautions when I make my plans!" I said, smirking.

_But how did you know the exact place of their arrival? _I pointed to my own eyes.

"These eyes could see the time portal open up when they traveled through time! Having a Haunter's eyes is actually pretty cool!"

_You are a strange person, but I congratulate you in outsmarting me! _Entei let out smokescreen, and blocked all but my sight! He couldn't do anything to stop Entei, however, as he already was too fast for me.

_As you can see, I take precautions too… _

"Wow, that was Entei!" A small boy yelled. "Those are incredibly rare Pokemon too!"

"What's with four-eyes here?" I asked, not even thinking he was old enough to be a Pokemon trainer.

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't be talking about insulting someone else's eyes, mister!" The boy responded. He had me there. Kelsey and Derek ran up to me, and the others quickly followed.

"What's the score so far?" Kelsey asked. I shook my head.

"Well, we all split up to take on a different legendary, but from what I know, I doubt they're doing any good!"

"Well, we're here to help!" Ash said.

"All I needed was some from information on how you managed to stop Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres before!" I said. Ash looked at me with a blank stare, and shrugged.

"It was all about these stones that are only found in the Orange Islands, there was this girl that played this song, and I don't think we have the things necessary to stop them all!"

"So in other words you have no clue!" I said, summarizing Ash's babbling. He nodded.

"Well, we are here, so we might as well help them out anyway!" Brock said.

"Right, so how do we help?" Jessie asked. "I would prefer something that doesn't involve battling those Pokemon!"

"Well, I have an idea that involves your expertise…" Ash said.

"We have expertise, in what?" James asked. Jessie hit him on the head with a frying pan, and Meowth slashed him in the face.

"It involves this…" Ash said.

**Gary's POV**

"Hurricane, Deathwing, Darkwing, look out!" I yelled. The three Pokemon dodged the flamethrower attack, Pidgeotto, Skarmory, and Murkrow were putting up a good fight despite the extreme level disadvantage, and they were also succeeding in being a nuisance to Moltres. He was spending a lot of energy in trying to hit the three Pokemon, but still didn't succeed! Unfortunately, I heard that Moltres never runs out of fire, so he can keep using his flamethrower attack forever!

"Hurricane, use your whirlwind attack!" I yelled. Pidgeotto flapped his wings in an incredibly fast rate and blew a strong gust of wind at Moltres. Moltres barely felt the attack, but it did ruin his flight pattern. Moltres circled around and flew straight at Darkwing! My Murkrow wouldn't to be able to take even the weakest hit from Moltres, so I recalled him so he wouldn't faint, or worse.

"Deathwing, swift attack!" Deathwing's wings glowed, and fired a flurry of little energy stars at Moltres! Moltres tried to dodge, but swift was one of the most accurate attacks there were. It struck Moltres in the wing, but simple incinerated before any damage was dealt. _To take out a bird you have to clip his wings, but how can I against this beast? _And I was supposed to be the bird expert…

"Hurricane, use quick attack on Moltres' back!" I yelled. Hurricane flew at a super speed, and then when he was behind Moltres, he crashed into one of the few spots Moltres could actually be hurt.

"Don't let go!" I screamed. Hurricane's talons dug into Moltres' back, but Moltres didn't feel even the slightest amount of pain! It just continued to fly on, not even noticing that Hurricane was on his back! It saw Deathwing as the only other target, so it flew up to gain altitude, and dove down to attack Deathwing! Suddenly, a large fireball emerged from Moltres' talons! It was the dive bomb attack! It dove down, doubling, then tripling its speed as he neared the ground! It eventually released the bomb, which was heading straight for Deathwing!

"Return!" I yelled, panicking. If the attack hit my steel/flying type, he wouldn't live. Luckily, Skarmory was safe inside his Pokeball just in time. The bomb didn't stop, however. It crashed into a pillar next to me, and utterly destroyed it! I braced myself from the rocks that flew in every direction, when Moltres flew in a circle again and again! Eventually, Hurricane was forced off of Moltres' back, and struck by a flamethrower attack! Pidgeotto fell to the pillar, and I walked towards him.

"Hurricane!" I said, hoping that he wasn't dead. I walked up to his charred body.

"Pidgeoooooo…" It weakly cried, telling me not to worry.

"You won't be flying anytime soon!" I teased. I recalled him to his Pokeball, and I was actually proud of Hurricane for standing up to the attack! _I guess they're stronger than I thought! _

**Normal POV**

"Meowth, what are we supposed to be looking for again?" James asked for the hundredth time. Meowth slashed him across the face.

"We're supposed to be looking for anything that can help us defeat the legendary Pokemon!" Meowth cried. "And the museum is the perfect place to look!"

"Oh! What would that be?" James asked. "Some magical artifact?"

"I've found it!" Jessie cried from the other side of the hall.

"You did?" Meowth asked. The two rockets joined Jessie as they found the section they were looking for. The big sign read "Giant Robots Section"

"What kind of place would put weapons of mass destruction in a museum that conveniently doesn't have any security?" James asked.

"That's not important right now, let's just pick a robot and get outta here!" Meowth yelled.

"Look, there's a catalog!" Jessie said, opening the pictures. "Let's see, Transformer?" They looked up to see a robot resembling Octimus Prime. They each shook their heads. "Hmm… What's this? Wing Zero?" They looked at the big Gundam for a moment and stared at its giant gun.

"No, besides, it's Team Rocket policy not to use guns!" James said.

"Yeah, bazookas and missiles work fine!" Meowth added.

"Well, Mega-Zord? What kind of stupid thing is that?" They each looked at the giant robot.

"No, too colorful!" James said.

"Yeah, and its outta date too!" Jessie said. "There's one giant robot left, and that's-"

"IT'S PERFECT!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Static E., thunderbolt attack!" Manectric gathered a considerable amount of energy, and unleashed it at his foe. Suicune simply sidestepped as if nothing happened! He quickly ran up behind my Manectric, and fired a flurry of bubbles. The bubble attack struck Static E., knocking him out!

"Static E., return!" I called out as I returned my Manectric to his Pokeball. I shuffled through my Pokeballs, but decided to use the Pokemon I already had out. "Quick attack!" Suicune looked at Venusaur, knowing that they were incapable of using the quick attack and then me. He soon realized whom I was talking to so he turned around, but by then it was already too late. Blade rushed Suicune on his side, and he skidded back a few feet. I guess he felt a little pain from the attack, because he had a slightly enraged face. He delivered a powerful double kick to Blade with his hind legs right in the stomach. Blade fell from the attacks and fainted with one blow!

_I do not like hurting your Pokemon like this, Vincent. Please stop attacking me or I have no choice but to cause even more harm to them. _

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of listening to your fucking pride and honor!" Venusaur burst. "Vinny is only doing the right thing, and you just want to fight the birds and cause mass destruction!" I looked down at Venusaur, and could tell that he didn't like Suicune very much. But he was sticking up for me, and that I respected. Especially from him!

_Do you really believe I'm trying to destroy the world? The other dogs and I are trying to prevent the awakening of Ho-Oh!_

"So you decide to gather in one place and let yourselves be defeated in one time?" I asked.

_Would you rather have them fly around the world, destroying everything in their path and finding us one by one? _

"Now that you put it that way…"

_Because of you and your friends, we might not have enough energy to even defeat the birds! Raikou has been tired out due to the pain split attack and Entei has used up most of his energy! And I'll be the only one left to fight! _I did something that surprised even me. I walked over to Suicune and slapped him across the face!

"Why don't you wake up and let us help you?" I asked angrily. "Do you really think just because we don't have legendary Pokemon we don't stand a chance?"

_I don't want any of you to get hurt, that's all! _

"So you have to decide on whether or not we help you? If we managed to wear down Raikou and Entei so much than maybe we can do the same thing to the birds!"

_We have been taking it easy on you. The birds will not. _Suddenly, Venusaur's solar beam attack flew right past me, knocking Suicune down on the ground. The super effective hit and the Suicune's guard was down, leaving quite a bit of damage for him to deliver.

"Maybe that will show you how much we can help!" Venusaur said. "Do you think it will at least help a little bit?" Suicune stood up, with a little blood running on his face.

_Maybe you can help after all… _

**Gary's POV**

"This is doing me no good!" I yelled. All of my flying Pokemon were down, and my Assassin was a close range fighter, Sparky's electricity wouldn't reach high enough, the water from Claw's attacks would simply evaporate, and Poly wouldn't last five seconds against him! "How am I supposed to hold him back?" Suddenly, two Charizard came flying from behind and tackled the bird!

"All right!" I heard a voice yell. "Nice job, Ash!"

"You too, Richie!" Ash replied. I turned around and saw Ash and his friend Richie facing the phoenix!

"Boy have you guys come at the right time!" I yelled. Ash and Richie winked.

"Charizard, flamethrower attack!" They yelled. They fired an incredible blast of flame from their mouth right at Moltres. Moltres simply blocked the attack with his own flamethrower attack.

"He's stronger than I thought…" Richie replied. "We need to win by type advantage!" Richie's Pikachu jumped from his shoulder right in the middle of his pillar.

"Good idea Richie!" Ash praised. Ash's Pikachu did the same and stood right next to his fellow Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt attack!" They yelled.

"CHUUU!" They cried, hurling a massive bolt of combined electricity. The bolt was able to reach high enough to strike Moltres, but it he simply shook the pain off.

"Go Sparky!" I yelled, releasing my Pikachu's Pokeball.

"My Pikachu's name is Sparky too!" Richie said, smiling. "Weird, huh?" His face then turned serious, and the three Pikachu fired another combined thunderbolt attack. The struck Moltres again, and you could actually see pain on his face!

"MOLTRES!" It screeched at nothing. It flew out of sight, preparing dive bomb us! I looked down at the three Pikachu, and they seemed a lot more tired than they normally did.

"Did you really pour that much energy, guys?" I asked them. My Sparky shook his head.

"It's Moltres' pressure ability!" Richie cried. "He must have activated it when he was hit by the first attack!"

"What does it do?" Ash asked.

"It doubles the amount of energy a Pokemon needs to pour into!" He explained. "In other words, firing one thunderbolt would take as much energy as two thunderbolts normally would!"

"That's no fair!" I yelled. "That means we'll run out of energy really fast while Moltres has an infinite amount of energy!"

"Charizard, get us out of here!" Ash yelled.

"You too Zippo!" Richie suggested. Charizard and Zippo carried us several pillars away from the pillar we were on. Suddenly, the gigantic flaming meteor crashed into and destroyed the pillar! Moltres flew back into sight, prepared to fly and fight Entei once again.

"Thunderbolt attack!" We yelled. The three Pikachu were about to attack, but Plusle, Minun, and Pichu suddenly came up to them! _Thanks Nicki, _I thought to myself. The six electric types fired their electric attacks (The Pikachu used thunderbolt and Nicki's Pokemon used thundershock) at the phoenix, and continued to damage it some more! Pichu fainted from the strain of his own attack and the pressure ability. And Plusle and Minun were too tired out to fight. They were only level ten after all! We needed to get them out of here!

"Pichu, Plusle, and Minun are too weak to continue!" I yelled. Ash and Richie just looked even angrier and serious.

"They only used one attack!" Ash yelled in disbelief.

"But they're only about level ten!" I yelled. The two had a blank stare on their faces.

"Then what's the point of even trying to help?" Richie asked.

"It's not like I asked them to help!" I yelled. "It's just that their trainer has this crush on me and she's always by my side one way or another, even when I don't want her to!" Moltres, getting impatient, suddenly gained altitude again!

"Doesn't he ever cut us some slack?" I asked. Charizard and Zippo came by again and carried us to another pillar. The dive bomb attack came much quicker this time, and the bomb still blasted the pillar to smithereens!

"How the hell do we win?" I asked no one, feeling beaten.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Nicki, where are you?" I yelled, searching for her.

"Come out already!" May yelled.

"We've only been looking for five minutes!" Max pointed out, disturbed by his sister's impatience. I still didn't see how Ash could put up with a person like her! She just wasn't cut out to be Pokemon training material in my opinion. Oh well, at least things could be worse. I could be put up with Brock, who was trying to hit on me…

"I'm right here!" I heard Nicki yell from afar. I ran to a top of a dirt hill to see a dot of pink!

"I found her!" I yelled. Max and May followed. We eventually went up next to her.

"Why aren't you helping the others?" she asked in an angry tone. "Don't you know that my Gary needs help?"

"Our part of the plan was to find you and make sure you're safe!" I explained. "Besides, we really don't have anyway of getting up there!"

"Well, I'm worried about my Gary!" She whined. "Even though I saw two Charizards fly up to him, that Moltres looked tough! He even destroyed three pillars!" She had a look of genuine concern on her face, and she finally realized that her hero Gary really couldn't do everything.

"Well, the Supreme Champion is there!" I said, trying to cheer the little girl up. "And all of his friends!"

"Supreme Champion?" May asked. "Do you mean Ash?" I looked over at her and gasped. I forgot they were there! I just revealed something I shouldn't have!

"Umm… well… I mean…" I never was good at making last second excuses…

**Chad's POV**

"Damn it!" I cursed. Mystery collapsed from all of the exhaustion. Raikou didn't seem so worn out now, and stared at me angrily. He then snorted in annoyance, as if I wasn't a threat.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled. "Nightfall still is able to fight!" Nightfall popped out of his Pokeball and stared at Raikou. The staring contest continued for a while until Raikou took the offensive! He came in using a simple tackle attack, but Nightfall was able to dodge it!

"Sand attack!" I ordered. Nightfall kicked up a cloud of dirt at Raikou's eyes, and managed to blind him!

"Rrroooarr!" He screamed, firing a thunderbolt in any which way direction. One struck Nightfall, knocking him to his knees! Raikou finally managed to get most of the dirt out of his eyes, and stared at Nightfall angrily. It attacked with a giant bolt of lightning! The thunder attack!

"Use protect!" I quickly yelled. My Umbreon put up a bright green shield around him, and the thunder attack struck the shield, shattering it but blocking the attack!

"Now return!" I called out, returning my exhausted Pokemon. "Go Brushfire!" My Flareon was called out of his Pokeball and quickly rammed Raikou in his back! Raikou didn't feel a thing from the attack, however.

"Smog attack!" Brushfire nodded, and then let out a smokescreen of toxic gas right in Raikou's direction. Raikou managed to jump over the smog, and land right behind Brushfire! He gathered up some electricity, and unleashed it at my fire type! Brushfire couldn't take the attack, and fell to the ground, a crumpled body that was still giving off sparks. I ran over to my fallen comrade, and picked him up, ignoring the shock his body was giving off.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my Flareon's safety.

"Flare…" He weakly managed to gasp. I recalled him to his Pokeball, taking me back to square one. Suddenly, a thunderbolt came from behind Raikou and blasted him! The thunder tiger fell to the ground, beaten from the constant fighting! Thomas then ran up to me on his Arcanine with several burn marks from Zapdos.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold him off because he kept flying away!" He apologized. "He eventually grew tired of dodging my Arcanine's attacks, and went off on the offensive himself!" I nodded, obviously knowing of what he spoke of. Zapdos circled above us, continually screaming. He was celebrating his victory over the fallen electric type.

"Let's just hope they don't finish anymore battles," I said, knowing that eventually there would be victors in this battle.

**Gary's POV**

"Moltres is just too powerful!" Richie yelled. "I've seen him beat a Salamence before!"

"But we have to try to prevent him from fighting Entei!" I yelled.

"Speak of the devil…" Ash replied grimly. Entei suddenly appeared from behind us, firing a powerful fire blast attack at the phoenix!

"MOLTRES!" It cawed, infuriated by Entei's sudden appearance. He simply sucked the blast in with his beak, and glowed a bright white.

"The overheat attack!" I yelled. "We gotta get outta here!" The two Charizards flew us out of the area, where we saw the white explosion occur and also heard Entei scream in pain. Eventually the scream was cut short, and I realized that he wasn't able to fight any longer. We were screwed…

**Vinny's POV**

_NO! _I heard Suicune yell. _This can't be! _

"What is it?" I asked. "Is everything all right?"

_Entei and Raikou have fallen. _

"What!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How could have they have lost?"

_Simple. Your friends wore them out too much. They didn't want to harm you but they needed to get you out of the way. So they took it easy on you, and let you get a few hits in. Just like I did with Venusaur's solar beam attack. _

"You did what?" Venusaur asked angrily. "How about I attack you again!" He stood ready for battle, but I got in his way.

"This isn't the time, Venusaur!" I yelled. "Whether you like it or not, Suicune's stronger than you, and he's on our side, too!" My jealous grass type buddy sighed.

"Well, you better watch your ass in the future!" He said to Suicune. "Cause I'm gonna kick it someday!" Suicune looked at him with disbelief, but then turned to something else. I looked where he was looking and saw Articuno heading our way! I also found Kristen and Ponyta frozen solid in a block of ice!

"We have to save them!" I yelled. "They're frozen solid!"

_There is nothing I can do at this moment, though. Articuno is heading my way. I must battle and beat him! _

"Then can you at least take me over there?" I asked angrily. "You can get there much faster than I can go on my Double-Cross, and you knocked out Blade!" Suicune sighed, then jerked his head, signaling me to get up on his back. I climbed up on the water panther's back and off we went!

"Look out!" I yelled. Articuno fired a blast of icy wind at us, but Suicune was able to dodge the blow. He simply dodged the wind by jumping to the next pillar, and continued this process until we were at Kristen's pillar!

"Go Charmer!" I yelled. My Charmeleon popped out of his Pokeball, and stared at the two frozen in the ice. "Try to use a light flamethrower to melt the ice!" He nodded, and went straight to work.

"Char!" He yelled as he fired a small stream of fire at the top of the ice. It quickly melted, and Charmer continued his way down. Soon Kristen and Ponyta were defrosted, but still unconscious. I grabbed one of Kristen's Pokeballs and recalled her Ponyta for her. I placed the Pokeball on her belt and looked over to see how Suicune was faring. He was just dodging Articuno's frost attacks, and wasn't able to make a successful attack at the ice/flying type.

"Charmer, try using your strongest flamethrower on Articuno!" I yelled. Charmer looked at me, and then fired a burst of flames at the titan of ice. He looked over at us, and felt almost nothing from the attack. But I sensed that something was wrong. Charmer's attack should have been more powerful than that! I looked over at my Charmeleon to see him sweating.

_It's his pressure ability. It makes your opponent consume more energy than normal. I am currently using my own pressure ability, but it seems to not be working…_

"Articuno has an infinite amount of energy!" Venusaur said. Suicune nodded.

"So how the hell are we supposed to beat this creature?" I asked.

_You will do nothing. I will fight him! _He jumped towards the big ice bird and tackled it. Articuno screeched a little bit, but recovered from the blow and shot out a few ice crystals at him!

"Charmer!" I yelled. My Charmeleon fired a blast of flames at the ice crystals, but Charmer finally collapsed from the exhaustion. He was already using most of his energy to just defend against him, and could barely even hurt the ice bird. I recalled him and realized that I only had Shell-Shocker, Freedom, and Venusaur left! Those three couldn't even put a dent in Articuno even if they were all together! Suicune fired a blast of bubbles at Articuno, but it just froze them all on contact! This wasn't good! I suddenly saw two more shadows in the sky! I looked up to see Moltres and Zapdos fly at Suicune! Zapdos fired a blast of electricity at Suicune, and Moltres fired a flamethrower at him! Articuno finished it with a blizzard attack! Suicune fell from the three attacks, and I could tell that he was beaten.

"OASIS!" I yelled. Waitaminute, how did I know that name? I suddenly remembered everything, from about four years ago! I remember Curtis and his fight against Oasis the Suicune, the Mightyena that injured my leg, and I remember a nearly crumpled bleeding body. My body! But how I couldn't remember any of this! Why didn't I even remember this before?

_Yes… Vinny? _He replied in a weak tone. _I'm sorry…_ With that said, his head dropped, and his body was lifeless…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard a faint scream. I could tell it was from far away, and in a tone of voice that would kill your throat if you ever did it twice. I had to guess it was Vinny's voice, though I never heard him even scream out of angst before. I didn't know how I could, but I thought I needed to see him. When I was thinking about how to get up there, I saw three lights rise from different areas of the pillars! A red light, a yellow light, and a blue light! The three lights pierced the night sky, but they were nothing compared to the raging flames that fell afterward. It was I Pokemon I never even knew actually existed, it was a rainbow of green, red, yellow, and white feathers that seemed to give off their own life! It seemed to slowly fall towards the ground, and the immense size of the creature made the entire pillar he perched on shake! It was the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh!

"No way!" I said to myself. Nicki, May, and Max just stared dumbfounded. I suddenly felt a presence behind me!

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said. Lawrence just stood there, like a painter admiring another great painter's masterpiece wishing it was his own. "The great Ho-Oh before our very eyes!"

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, pulling out a Pokeball from my belt. May did the same.

"Even if you two little girls even tried to challenge me, you'd still lose!"

"You'll see that I'm not your average 'little girl'!" I replied. "Go Cinder!" My Quilava suddenly stood before me, ready for anything that comes her way.

"Go Combusken!" May cried. The evolved form of Torchic was now at May's disposal.

"Not bad," I said to her. "But can she fight?" She nodded. Lawrence just laughed.

"Didn't you realize that I'm a member of Team Aqua?" He asked. "I'll tear your two fire types apart!" He held out a Pokeball, and sent out a Starmie!

"Starmie, use jet stream attack!" Starmie fired a high-powered stream of water that knocked our two Pokemon down hard!

"Jet stream attack?" May asked. "What's that?"

"It's a newer attack invented so water type attacks could rival some of the greater attacks like flamethrower and thunderbolt," I explained. "It's so high-powered, it has a pretty good chance of making your opponent flinch!

"That sounds really bad!" She admitted. Our Pokemon stood up, ready for another attack. Starmie fired another jet stream attack!

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Cinder simple sidestepped out of the way.

"Jump over it!" May yelled. Combusken jumped high into the air, and was ready for a kick! "Use high jump kick!" Combusken landed a powerful kick into Starmie's jewel in her center. It fell back, knocked out. It managed to stand up again, however.

"Use flame wheel!" I cried. Cinder rolled up into a ball, and a flaming wheel rammed Starmie! It fell down again, and didn't stand up this time!

"All right!" May and I yelled at the same time. Lawrence recalled his Pokemon, and looked madder than ever before.

"You're going to regret that, you bitches!" He said. He held up two Pokeballs.

"Watch your mouth!" Nicki scolded. "You old people really shouldn't be so mean, since you're gonna die in a couple years!"

"Well, you're going to die in a couple of minutes!" He yelled. "Go double ball!"

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock. A double ball!

"What's a double ball?" May asked.

"A double ball is basically two Pokeballs that hold the same Pokemon," I tried to explain as calmly as I could. "They are made specifically for rogue and incredibly destructive Pokemon!"

"I still don't get it!" Max admitted.

"In other words, a Pokemon gets separated out of two different Pokeballs, so they can't break out! He must have a very wild and uncontrollable Pokemon in there!" He nodded, and put on a malevolent smile.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of you!" He yelled. This guy was insane! He threw out the Pokeballs and a LARGE Gyarados appeared out of it! We were not going to get out of this one with just a few wounds to lick!

**Chad's POV**

I saw the large beast land on the pillar, and it just sat there, as if it were asleep. The legendary birds just circled around this creature, but made no move to attack. Ho-Oh as twice more than twice their size! Zapdos apparently became a little impatient however, and fired a bolt of lightning at Ho-Oh! Moltres and Articuno soon joined in with a flamethrower and an ice beam!

"No way!" Thomas said beside me.

"Yes way!" I heard Hunter say from behind us. He was able to sneak up behind us during all the commotion. "Those birds are tough, but they still won't be able to beat Ho-Oh!"

"But they just blasted him with three combined attacks!" Thomas replied.

"Still, Ho-Oh is a very powerful Pokemon," I said. "The other birds aren't pushovers either, but Ho-Oh is one of the best Pokemon there is!" With that said, a large blast of flame came out of the smoke that surrounded Ho-Oh, and struck Zapdos, knocking it out! Zapdos fell to the ground, obviously the first to fall. Ho-Oh then flew up into the air, feeling annoyed. It fired another sacred fire at Moltres, making the fire/flying type to be the second victim of the onslaught of Ho-Oh. Articuno tried to fly away out of fear, but a third sacred fire attack beat it! I then heard a load roaring sound from below! I saw a giant Gyarados, firing a blast of water at Kelsey, Nicki, and two other people I assumed were Ash's friends.

"Look down there!" I said! Hunter and Thomas looked at the monstrous Gyarados, and then looked at Lawrence X next to it, laughing like a maniac!

"We really need to go help!" I said, holding out Storm's Pokeball. I was ready to go down there.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Thomas asked. "Let's go down there already!" We nodded.

"Go Sunrise!" I cried. "Teleport us down towards the Gyarados!" Sunrise nodded, and concentrated hard. We were soon in front of the beast!

"What are you doing here?" Lawrence gasped.

"We saw your Gyarados, and couldn't fight the urge to beat the shit out of it!" Thomas said.

"It's great to see you guys!" Kelsey cried in assuage. She grabbed a Pokeball on her belt. "Go Amphere!" Her Flaafy arose from here Pokeball and looked at the beast. She started to tremble.

"Go Storm!" I cried. Storm ran up to Amphere, and they stood together.

"Go Electabuzz!" Thomas cried. The three electric types looked at the beast, but knew it could be taken down.

"Go Bulbasaur!" May cried. A Bulbasaur looked at the beast, and was ready for action. "Use vine whip attack!" Bulbasaur whipped its vines at Gyarados, but the attack did nothing. May sighed, and recalled her Pokemon. "I feel so useless…"

"Use thunderbolt attack!" We cried.

"JOLT!" Storm cried as he released a blast of electricity at the water/flying Pokemon. With Amphere's and Electabuzz's help, they were able to take Gyarados with one hit!

"Impossible!" Lawrence yelled. "No one can defeat my Gyarados, not even myself!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Kelsey mocked. Lawrence just became even angrier. His face then cracked into a maniacal smile.

"Well, even if you beat me, there's no way you'll defeat Ho-Oh!" He said. "It's impossible, especially since most of your Pokemon have been knocked around too much!" He started laughing, but a giant whirlpool came from underground, enveloping him! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. His scream became silent, however, and we just continued to look at the giant typhoon!

"Is that who I think it is?" Thomas asked. I nodded.

"It's the other invincible being, Lugia!" I said. When I said this, the large psychic/flying type just stared at us with curiosity. _Who are you people? _It asked.

"We're here to stop all of this destruction!" I answered. Lugia looked around at Ho-Oh and replied sarcastically. _Nice job!_

"Why are you doing this?" Kelsey asked. "Why are you fighting in the first place?" Lugia looked over at Kelsey, and sighed.

_If you must know, we were destined to do this. _He answered. _We must have a battle to wipe out the other! Either the legendary dogs and Ho-Oh must die or the legendary birds and I will fall! _

"But why can't you just leave each other alone?"

_Around two hundred years ago, a great disaster befell on the Orange Islands. That incident was Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres fighting each other to the death. With the help of the chosen one and his friends, we were able to quell the fighting and restore peace to the world. Ever since then Ho-Oh declared that our power was uncontrolled and needed to be exterminated from this Earth. He told me that I would know when to fight. While Ho-Oh shares a connection with the legendary dogs, I share a connection with the legendary birds. Once I feel they are gone, I must arise to fight Ho-Oh and the legendary dogs to the death! _

"So in other words, it's just like the battle between Kyogre and Groudon!" Hunter yelled. "You two feel the need to fight each other to the death and you don't care who gets in your way!" Lugia shook his head.

_It is not like that! What I mean is_- His explanation was cut short when we heard the screeching cry of Ho-Oh directed at us, or rather Lugia! Ho-Oh landed right behind us, facing Lugia! We turned around and looked at the Pokemon up close, and it gave us a furious stare!

_You are the fools who dare try to stand in our way? _It asked in a not-so-gentle voice that Lugia had. _You will pay for your pestering! _He opened his mouth, and his sacred fire attack reached near us, until two dragons came swooping down from the sky and picking all of us up!

"Howdy!" Derek said, riding right next to Richie and Kristen on top of a Charizard. I looked over to see Ash, Gary, and Brock riding on another Charizard! We were now far away from the battlefield, leaving Lugia and Ho-Oh to repeat the mistakes of Kyogre and Groudon did so many years before.

**Gary's POV **

"So where's Vinny?" I asked Kelsey and Max. They shrugged.

"I thought I heard him scream awhile ago east of here, but it might have been my imagination!" Kelsey said. "I don't really think you can really hear screams from that far away!"

"Well, it's worth a try!" Ash said. "It's the only clue we have!" Ash pointed east, and the two Charizards took off!

We saw Vinny on his knees next to a dead Suicune, he seemed to be crying, but there was no way that was possible! Vinny never cries! I also heard Venusaur telling us to come down.

"Get the fuck down here, dammit! I can't get him to budge!" He yelled. We landed on the pillar, and Ash and Richie gave their Charizard much-needed breaks in their Pokeballs.

"What the hell happened here?" Kelsey said. I realized her swearing, something she really doesn't do too often. She was obviously as creeped out as I was. Vinny remained silent. All he did was just look down at the dead Suicune.

"So a Pokemon died!" Hunter said coldly. "It was the risk of fighting!" He was trying to convince Vinny to cheer up, but he really didn't understand the situation enough to help. Vinny still remained silent.

"Well, we might as well drag him out of here!" Chad suggested. "If the moron wants to have an emotional fit, he can do it at a less important time!" He grabbed Vinny, and Derek and Hunter helped.

"Have you ever seen Vinny this way?" Nicki asked me. I shook my head. "It really feels weird, doesn't it?" I nodded. I didn't know what to do. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Lugia and Ho-Oh were ready to kill each other and destroy anything in their path, Vinny wouldn't even speak, our Pokemon were injured for nothing, and on top of that, Celebi was missing! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain, making it impossible for the Charizards to fly! I sent out Deathwing and Goldbat, and Nicki and I got on them. We each rode on a flying Pokemon, to the Bluegre City PokeCenter.

**Kelsey's POV **

By the time we got to the PokeCenter, Lugia and Ho-Oh were already over the news. They appeared to be at a standoff, none of them moved for a couple hours! I guess this was the time to plan, but things didn't look so good. It seemed that anything we'd think of would be futile. The worst thing that would happen to the city right now was that it would be evacuated. Nurse Joy worked frantically on our Pokemon, and there were a lot to heal, too. We had to use the healing machine, which actually cost some money because it was so fast and expensive to use. They were all healed within ten minutes, but it used up a lot of our trainer fund. We had to stay in the PokeCenter, but it didn't really matter in a time like this.

"So, has Vinny come down for dinner yet?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"He hasn't even budged since we left him in his bed," He said. "Gary is trying feed him as we speak!"

"Well, this isn't gonna do!" I said. "I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson!" I cracked my knuckles, and stomped upstairs! I pounded on the door, and Gary opened it.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to Vinny in private!" I said, pushing my way past Gary. I threw him out the door, and shut it. I sat next to Vinny, who was just staring blankly at the ceiling. I drove my fist back, and delivered a punch to the top of the head!

"OW!" I heard him scream. He rubbed the top of his head. "What the hell did you that for?"

"I did it to get you to snap out of it!" I barked. "I don't know what happened back there, but you need to get back into shape, because we're going to go after those two Pokemon and we're going to find a way to stop them!"

"Have you ever seen a Suicune before today?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that I remember seeing Suicune before, and you and Derek were there with me…" Confused, I put my hand on his forehead. Either he had a fever, or I hit him a little too hard this time! I then heard the door knock. Ash and Derek walked in, with grave faces.

"I've got some bad news!" Ash yelled. "Ho-Oh just fired a sacred fire attack right at Lugia!"

"Looks like we interfered too much, and they failed," Vinny said. "I think we better meet in the lobby, because I have some information for everyone!"

**Vinny's POV**

"It all started about four or five years ago, I think," I began. "There were sightings of a large blue Pokemon!" We were all gathered around a large table in the lobby, and there weren't enough chairs for all of us. So a few of us were standing up.

"Yeah, that's I first met you!" Derek said. "I saved you from that Mightyena!" Vinny nodded.

"I was tested by the principal dude to go find it. I don't know why he thought I could see him, but he managed to save me from Curtis the Scizor, AKA, Blade."

"I heard that the Bandits were after a rare Pokemon around Pallet, so that must have been it!" Chad confirmed.

"So what was that Pokemon?" Tracey asked.

"Oasis."

"What's an Oasis?" Misty asked. "I've never heard of that one before!"

"I meant Suicune," I apologized. "I nicknamed Suicune Oasis for some reason, and I believe that Oasis and Curtis fought all the way to the middle of Pallet City." I looked over at Kelsey, and then Derek. "Any of this ringing any bells?" They shook their heads. I sighed, and continued.

"Well, after Oasis chased off Curtis, he erased our memory of him somehow, and we were to never see the likes of him again."

"But there was only one anomaly in his plan; you!" Thomas replied, catching on. "Your memory was already shredded as it was, and Oasis was just a simple locked memory just waiting for the key. He didn't realize that you were already amnesiac, and that your forgotten memories were just coming back little by little!"

"That's right, and they still haven't all come back yet," I finished. "Anyway, all Oasis was doing was wandering around, trying to find any trace of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres."

"But why?" Ash asked. "Why would those three want to fight each other if they knew how much destruction could come out of it?"

"Because Ho-Oh's arrival was inevitable!" Lawrence said, walking into the PokeCenter. He was battered, bruised, and bloody. He had a terrible limp, too.

"Don't' you ever die?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting around doing nothing!" He said. He grabbed a chair, and sat in it. I don't know how we missed that chair earlier.

"What exactly can we do?" Misty replied shrewdly. "We're a little out of our league!"

"You can start by reviving the legendary dogs!" He barked.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked, with a little excitement in my voice.

"Ho-Oh's feathers, they are enriched with sacred ash," He replied. "Sacred ash is a powerful substance that can even supposedly bring back the dead!"

"So what do we do, just wait until Ho-Oh drops a feather in the midst of battle?" Lawrence shook his head.

"Here's the hard part; since Ho-Oh's feathers don't just fall off like regular feathers do, you have to tear one off!" We were all silent, wondering how we were gonna do that.

"Excuse me, but what are those things doing there?" Max asked. He pointed to TV screen, and he saw three robots shaped like the legendary birds flying around Lugia and Ho-Oh!

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of sound!" The Moltres suddenly break the sound barrier, creating a flaming sonic boom! The attack struck Lugia, knocking him out of the air!

"Surrender now or by our power be bound!" The Zapdos fired a cable and it surrounded Lugia, and then electrocuted him!

"Meowth, that's right!" The Articuno fired some crystals at Lugia, and froze him! Team Rocket trapped Lugia!

"NO!" Ash yelled. "I should've known they would betray us!"

**Normal POV **

"HAHAHAHA!" Team Rocket cried. "We captured a Lugia!"

"If the boss thinks that Pikachu is strong, then wait till he gets a piece of this baby!" Meowth yelled happily, patting the block of ice that froze Lugia.

"Maybe we should go after that other Pokemon!" James said, pointing towards Ho-Oh, who seemed confused on what was going on. His eyes then flashed with anger.

**_DAMN FOOLS! YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH THIS BATTLE BETWEEN US! _**Ho-Oh fired a large blast of flames, and destroyed the three bird-planes.

"AAAH!" Jessie cried. "That was our only chance!"

_You have made me VERY upset! _Cried a voice from behind. Team Rocket turned around to see Lugia, defrosted by the heat of Ho-Oh's attack. He opened his mouth, and blasted them with a powerful orange beam! The Aeroblast!

"Some future we have!" James yelled.

"Yeah, does our luck ever change?" Meowth asked. The three of them took a deep breath, and yelled "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaain!" Meanwhile, the heroes were watching the action from the TV.

"Well, they may have betrayed us, but they still can't do any harm!" Tracey said, cheering us up a bit, but Chad simply shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't think they did no harm," He said. "They managed to weaken Lugia a little bit, making it easier for Ho-Oh to win."

"Is there even a difference on who wins?" Kristen asked.

"I'm afraid so," Gary Oak replied. "It seems to me that Lugia is the good guy around here, and if he fails, then Ho-Oh can't be stopped!" They noticed Kelsey looking around with a worried expression on her face.

"Where'd Vinny go?"

**Normal POV (Scene Change)**

Vinny was riding on Static E., going full speed. Venusaur was riding on Blade, following closely behind.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked his trainer.

"It's best to keep the others out of this for now!" He answered. "I've got to go revive Oasis, and the other legendary dogs and birds!"

"I can understand Suicune, but why the other five?"

"Because Lugia can't win, and though the others might not be able to beat Ho-Oh, they might be able to even the odds! Besides, what if Ash or any of the others got killed or severely injured? Our future might be screwed forever!" Venusaur nodded, saying he understood.

"How exactly are you planning on getting one of Ho-Oh's feathers anyway?" Vinny just shrugged, angering Venusaur. "And here I thought you had this all planned out!" The rest of the ride was silent, until the four of them had to slow down and be cautious of the guards surrounding the area. There were Police and the town Militia all around, trying to prevent the reporters and the rest of the citizens out of the battlegrounds. They seemed to be doing a good job, too. They snuck behind a police van, and Vinny stepped inside it. He recalled Blade and Static, and told Venusaur to get in the passenger side. Venusaur just stared blankly at him.

"You do know how to drive, don't you?" He asked. "Besides, no policeman would even leave his keys in their car!" Vinny whistled, and pointed to a set of keys still in the cars. Venusaur gulped, and jumped in the passenger side. Vinny fumbled with the keys a bit, but managed to get the vehicle started. "We're going to die…"

"HEY!" A booming voice yelled, noticing the sound of the car starting. "Who's in there?" Vinny just pressed hard on the gas, and drove at full speed! The officer jumped out of the way, and the van tore through the yellow tape!

"It's times like these that I wish I were human!" He yelled.

"Why's that?"

"I want to use the seat belt!" Vinny looked offended.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver!"

**Kelsey's POV**

"We have breaking news!" The reporter cried out. She showed a scene of a van driving through the crime scene tape surrounding the battlefield. "A young boy managed to sneak past the police, jump in the car, and drive towards the area where the two great legendary birds, Ho-Oh and Lugia, are battling.

"The kid must have some death wish!" A police officer said. "I don't know who actually left the keys in the car, but you can be sure that the chief's gonna have their badge for breakfast!" The screen went back to the reporter.

"According to officer Nash, he got a quick glance at the boy. He's a male, Caucasian with dirty-blonde hair, and there is reason to believe there is an Ivysaur in the passenger side. According to authorities, the Police were told not to enter the area under any circumstance. More information will come, so stick around!" Nurse Joy then turned the TV off, and stood on the counter.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to leave!" She yelled. "The mayor is calling an evacuation of Bluegre City, and you must leave immediately. We looked at each other for a bit, and shrugged.

"Sorry, but we have no interest of leaving this city!" Hunter said. We walked out the door, and headed to the battlefield to help Vinny!"

Vinny's POV 

"Well, here they are!" I yelled. Venusaur opened his eyes. He was sucking on his vine like it was his thumb. He looked embarrassed for a bit, but recalled his vine.

"So how exactly are you going to get the feather?" I just smiled.

"I guess I'll do what I always do; wing it!" I stepped out of the car, and looked up at the two winged beasts. They were at another stare down, ready to fight if any of them even moved an inch. Now was the time! I snuck around for a bit, and I managed to reach Ho-Oh's talons! I looked up at Lugia, and he then noticed me. He turned his eyes ever so slightly, not to give any warning to Ho-Oh. I winked at him, telling him I was on his side.

_Leave Now! _He yelled telepathically. I tried to send my thoughts to him.

_Sorry, but I have no intention on just standing by when I can help! _

_What exactly can you do?_

_Simple, I'll just revive the other Pokemon withy Ho-Oh's help! _He widened his eyes, and Ho-Oh saw the movement

**_WHAT'S SO SURPRISING? _**

_Nothing really, you could say I'm finally psyched about fighting you! _Lugia opened his mouth, and fired an Aeroblast attack at Ho-Oh! Ho-Oh blocked the attack with his sacred fire technique, and flew off! Lugia started to fly toward Ho-Oh, and tackled him, fazing him for a bit! Lugia dove down towards me, and lifted Venusaur and I up on his back! Ho-Oh finally saw us, and laughed.

**_DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT A CHILD AND A MIDGET VENUSAUR CAN HELP YOU? WHAT A JOKE! _** Venusaur seemed offended by Ho-Oh's comment, but didn't feel like trash talking with one of the most powerful Pokemon alive. Lugia flew towards Ho-Oh, but stopped suddenly right in front of Ho-Oh! The sudden stop sprung us toward him, and we landed on his wing! I realized Lugia did this purposely, and I grabbed a feather before I could fall. I tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge!

"Venusaur!" I yelled. "Cut this feather with razor leaf!" Venusaur nodded, and fired a leaf! It cut the feather off, and Ho-Oh screamed in pain!

"Hurt ya, didn't I, you fuck!" Venusaur screamed in delight. Ho-Oh tried attacking us, but Lugia rammed him again!

**_YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! _**He screamed, as he was falling. He landed on his two talons, and fired huge blasts of fire at us! Lugia fired a powerful blast of water, and the hydro pump blocked the sacred fire! Lugia dove in, and caught us! He flew around until he found the pillar on which Oasis lay! We jumped off, and landed right next to Oasis!

_I'll try to get the other dogs, but it may not be too easy! _Lugia said, flying off! Ho-Oh then flew at him, and attacked him with his large beak. I stood next to Oasis, and ripped off a piece of the feather. The piece then turned into a handful of glowing white ash, and I prepared to give it to Oasis.

"WAIT!" Venusaur yelled. I looked back at him. "Shouldn't we wait till all six of the Pokemon are here? If you want Suicune to be revived, then leave that to me!" I then remembered his ability to revive the dead with his sap, and nodded. Venusaur walked over to Oasis, and poured some of the sap into his mouth.

"I hope you like honey…" He muttered as I opened Oasis' mouth. The sap fell in, and a strange aura surrounded Oasis! He opened his eyes, and looked at me!

_Hello Vincent. It is good to see you again! _Oasis bowed his head, and I just jumped at Oasis, and hugged him. Oasis just struggled a bit, and I let go.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I'm just happy to see that you're alive!"

_Vincent, please do not do that again! That felt very strange! _I nodded, and I saw Lugia come in with three beings flying by him! Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres!

_I forgot that I could revive the birds myself! _Lugia said, landing on the pillar next to us. The birds flew around us. Lugia then dropped the two other dogs next to us. I grabbed the ash, and threw it on the two dead dogs. They seemed to have something go inside of them, but they simply lied there, still dead! Two orbs of light then came out of them, a red one for Entei, and a yellow one for Raikou! They sped towards Oasis, and they went inside of him!

_The spirit of the three legendary dogs is within Oasis! _Lugia explained. Just then, Ho-Oh appeared once again! He looked at Oasis, and just screamed.

**_NOOOOOOOOO! _**He seemed to panic, and fired all of the flamed he could muster! Lugia and the three birds blocked the attacks, but they soon fell! All four of them fainted! I looked over at Oasis, and saw three auras from him; one blue, one red, one yellow. His eyes were completely blank, and he looked at Ho-Oh with a fierce glare. Ho-Oh tried to fire some more sacred fire attacks, but only a few cinders came from his mouth! He was out of flames!

**_I'm afraid you're out of strength! I guess it's my turn to attack then! _**Oasis roared, and rushed at Ho-Oh! I don't know what attack it was, but the three lights surrounded Ho-Oh, and seemed to electrocute him! Oasis then ran at full speed, and jumped at Ho-Oh! Oasis struck Ho-Oh in the belly, but he didn't stop there! Oasis shot right through Ho-Oh, and he fell, defeated. Oasis then returned to our pillar, and the auras dissipated. He stumbled, and fell over. I walked over to him, and he lay unconscious. I looked around me. I saw the five legendary birds lying on the ground, still alive somehow. I looked at the fallen bodies of the three legendary dogs, and I looked a Venusaur, lying unconscious due to his mysterious sap. I then sat down, and closed my eyes. It seemed that I went through a little too much right at that moment. I just thought about all that has happened, all that I have remembered. Maybe those memories were the key to my ever-so-hidden memories! I then felt myself blacking out, and I fell into a deep sleep…

**Vinny's POV**

When the sound of the helicopters came, I awoke. I looked around, and saw that none of the legendary Pokemon was there! I looked for some sign of message from Oasis, but found none. I sighed, and the Helicopter landed on the pillar. It had a sign that said "News 9" on it, and man and a woman came out of the place. The man was holding a camera, and the woman was holding a microphone.

"We're on in five, four, three," The man said. He mouthed out the two and the one, and the woman spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Standing before us is the remains of the ancient pillars in the outskirts of Bluegre City. This is the same area where the legendary Pokemon Lugia, and the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh battled just one hour before. Also, this boy was the culprit who also hijacked a police vehicle to get to this area," She pointed the microphone to me. "Why exactly did you do this?" I tried to think for a moment, trying to find a way out of this. I then had an idea. I made several hand signals, acting like I was deaf. The woman's jaw dropped, and she muttered something to the cameraman. "It appears that the child is deaf, so we'll be back when we get a translator back here!" The reporter and the cameraman just relaxed into a slouching position, and groaned.

"Sorry, but I have to leave now!" I announced. The two of them went straight to work. I threw Static's Pokeball, and my Manectric sent out a weak thundershock and destroyed the camera! I gave them a mock-salute, recalled Static, grabbed Venusaur, and jumped off the pillar. The fall was exhilarating, but before I landed, I sent out Blade. He caught me and we sped off. We sped past the area, and entered Bluegre City. We were moving so fast that nobody would recognize us. We went to the PokeCenter, and saw that it was closed. I wondered where the others were, and I noticed a presence behind me! I turned around, and managed to recognize him.

"I thought you said we wouldn't meet again!" I said angrily. He simply smiled.

"You did a great job in fighting those Pokemon, and I just wanted to congratulate you in person. He walked over to me, until we were face-to-face," He simply smiled. "Your friends are waiting for you at the outskirts!"

"Why do you attack us in one moment, and help us in the next?" I asked. "Who are you Alex?"

"Tell Chad I said hi!" With his message delivered, he teleported away.

**Chad's POV **

It seemed that everything was all right now. Vinny saved the day, I guess. I looked at everyone. It was a bit of a waste to bring all of the people from the past in here, and I noticed that Lawrence disappeared. I was sure that wasn't the last we'd see of him! Just then, a green rocket flew towards us and stopped suddenly! I saw Kelsey's angry expression on her face.

"And where were you when we needed to fight?" She asked. Celebi scratched his head. Celebi nodded to us, and the past people stepped forward.

"I feel like we're missing something…" Ash muttered. "Oh well, I'm sure it's just me!" Everyone waved their goodbyes, and maybe that wasn't the last we'd see of them, either!

**Normal POV**

"This isn't fair!" James cried. "Why do we have to spend our time in prison?"

"I know!" Jessie replied. "To be technical, our age proves that we've already got a life sentence!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off no more…"

A.N./ It is I, VoidMoon!

Ryu: Yes, well, uh, well, uh, uh, (Looks at furious Lugia), I've finished the "damn thing". Hope it pleased you!

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: Actually, the bright lights only hurt the Sharpedo because they were so used to living in a dark place for several years. Oh, and I killed Maxie, remember?

B Boi: Well, do you know why Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon Part I is chapter 61?

Chris Bennett: Ditto

Blood Vampire: Sorry, but I'm too lazy to go on a deadline. Our psychiatrist told us to lie back on the cussing, but we get angry when the other me wants to talk, too.

Some dude that hasn't reviewed yet: REVIEW NOW OR I'LL BRING BACK HO'OH AND LUGIA AND GET THEM TO STOMP ON YOUR HOUSE/APARTMENT/TRAILER/BOX/GARBAGE CAN! Please?


	61. Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon...

I own only my original characters

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 61: Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon! **

"Well, it seems that Hunter was off in a hurry!" I said. Kelsey nodded. I noticed she was a little banged up, but it seemed that she really didn't care too much. She's faced much worse injuries before.

"Yeah, we ran into a gang of Carvanha and we caught all of them!" She replied. "They were living in some pretty nasty water, and Hunter wanted to give them fresh, clean water to live in!"

"You know, I never knew a Magma could even care so much about water types!" Derek said in surprise. Kelsey just stared at Derek, as if he insulted someone.

"Just because he's a Magma doesn't mean he's evil against water types!" She yelled. "There's more to him than you know!" Derek and I were caught off guard by her outburst. Venusaur just had is eyes closed, trying his best to look like a Wiseman.

"Something you wanna tell us?" He asked her. Her face showed that she was thinking, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, it's a secret!" Trying to bring the conversation to a different topic, she looked around. "Shouldn't Gary be back by now?" Derek and I looked at each other, and stared out into the ocean. Something arose from the water, and Gary emerged right on top of a Lapras' head!

"I'm the king of the world!" He joked, with a wide grin on his face. He slid down the Lapras' neck, right down to her back. "What do you say we go back?" She nodded, and swam over to us. Kelsey just stood there, confused.

"Long story short, Ruby found a trashed up Pokeball and Gary fixed it. Lapras emerged from it. She nodded, standing in awe of the Pokemon.

"You know, Lapras are the one of the most intelligent Pokemon there are!" She said. "In fact, there's even some who can read!" I understood that she just loved the Pokemon. Gary walked over to her, and looked at Kelsey up and down.

"Aren't you the banged up one!" He called out cheerfully. He was still feeling the adrenaline from the ride. Kelsey just shook her head.

"Actually, Nicki's more banged up than I am; she's been lying unconscious for about an hour now!" Gary sighed, but I wasn't sure if it was from relief or depression.

"I guess I'll take a look at her…" He walked over to her. She was simply lying on the sand, sleeping apparently. Gary looked at her, and just walked away from her.

"She'll be fine!" He said. "She'll just have a lump on her head for a while!" He walked over to Lapras, and petted her. He picked up the trashed Pokeball, and held it out. Lapras' eyes widened, and she quickly shot Gary's hand with a water gun attack! The Pokeball flew back, and landed right next to us.

"Hey!" Gary yelled. "I was only gonna return you to your Pokeball!" Lapras shook her head, and said something in Pokenese.

"'I'd rather die than get back in that horrible device again!'" Venusaur translated. "'I've been stuck in that thing for over three years, and I don't feel like going back!'" Gary just nodded, and held out a different Pokeball. I could tell he had a smirk on his face, as he was ready for a battle.

"Then I guess I'll have to capture you by force, won't I?" He asked. Lapras just gave Gary an intimidating glare, but no one flinched.

"I'd be careful!" Kelsey warned. "Lapras my look gentle, but if she manages to get you with one of her best attacks, you might as well kiss your butt goodbye!" Gary nodded, but put down his Pokeball. Lapras relaxed too. Gary turned around, with a disappointing frown.

"I just can't do it…" He muttered. "I can't just force a Pokemon to come with me! Especially when she's so nice to me! It was different for Deathwing and Assassin!" Kelsey and Derek nodded in agreement, and I guess I silently agreed too. Lapras, overhearing the conversation, went out of the water, and moved over to Gary.

"Mmmm…" She said (That's how Lapras talks on the anime; just a note for those who don't watch the show).

"'I'll tell you what; I'll go with you until Friday, okay?'" Gary turned around.

"Really?" Gary asked. She nodded. "Then I won't let you down!" He grabbed a fresh Pokeball, and captured the Lapras. "I caught Lapras!" He started thinking for a bit, and I was thinking of an entirely different thought.

"What's up with Lapras and Friday?" I asked. "On one of the few days I actually paid attention in school, I learned that there's a Lapras that appears in the Johto region on Fridays!" Kelsey and Derek shrugged.

"Beats the hell outta me!" Venusaur admitted. Gary then broke my thought.

"How about the name Mystic!" He asked himself. "That suits a Lapras, right?" We all nodded.

"That's a pretty nice name!" I admitted. "But I bet I could you and your Lapras upside down!" Gary cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly, a blur of pink emerged from nowhere and attacked Gary!

"GARY!" She yelled happily. "I'm so glad to see you! I just had this horrible nightmare that I fell through this rock formation, and I-"

"Actually, you did fall through that rock formation, and Hunter and I saved you!" Kelsey explained. Nicki looked shocked for a bit, but continued to hug Gary.

"Oh well, I'm sure that if Gary was there, he would have saved me in a heartbeat!" She said. We all sighed.

"You know, maybe we should meet Hunter at the PokeCenter!" Derek said. "You two can always battle later!" We all agreed, and walked out of the beach and headed to the PokeCenter.

**Hunter's POV**

When I walked to the PokeCenter, I noticed that Nurse Joy wasn't there. There was a girl there, probably around sixteen or seventeen, with red-orange hair that went down to her shoulders. She was sitting behind the counter, reading some magazine. I walked up to the counter, and she noticed me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bored tone. Not at all like the cheerful tone of Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I have a bit of an emergency here, and I need to get you to heal all of these Pokemon for me!" I handed her my bag full of Pokeballs containing the Carvanha. "You can keep these ones!" I then pulled out Sharpedo and Darkfire. "But these ones are mine!" She took them, and walked into a room behind the counter.

"FUCK!" I heard her yell behind the door. The people behind me just stared. I guess she saw how much Carvanha there were. She stormed out of the room, and looked at me angrily. She then tried a polite smile, but she couldn't keep a straight face. "Your Pokemon will be ready in about a couple hours! I nodded.

"Remember, you can kee-"

"I know, I know, keep the Carvanha, but the Houndour and the Sharpedo are yours! Goodbye!" I shrugged, and walked over to a table. I picked up the crossword puzzle, and waited.

When I finally got bored with the crossword puzzle (I meant it was too easy, not too hard. You believe me, right?), I saw the others walk in. Gary had a huge grin on his face, and he started rubbing an old-looking Pokeball in his face. I guess he really liked the Pokemon in there. They went up to the counter, but the girl that was at the counter earlier was currently on a break. Luckily, there was a Chansey there to take her place. The Chansey took the Pokeballs, and walked in the back rooms. They looked around for a bit, until they saw me. The walked over to me and sat down.

"Enjoying the crossword puzzle I see!" Vinny said, trying to start a conversation. He looked at it, and gasped. "You really suck at these things, you only have three questions answered!"

"Like you could do any better?" Venusaur mocked. Vinny scowled at him, and picked it up. Venusaur and Kelsey just watched him work.

"There's no E at the end of Venusaur!" Kelsey said. "You can't even spell your best Pokemon's name!" Venusaur gasped.

"I can't even read or write, and even I know how to spell my name!" Venusaur yelled. He slapped Vinny in the back of the head. Gary and Nicki just shushed him.

"Don't make any scenes in public!" Gary scolded. Venusaur looked around, and saw that everyone was staring at him. Vinny just sat up, and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm… I'm just practicing my ventriloquism performance!" He said. He nudged Venusaur.

"Why are you poking at me, Dipshit? You're the real dummy!" A few people laughed, and we all sighed.

"Ding, ding, ding ding ding!" Chansey grabbed a few Pokeballs, and ran over to me. She handed me my Pokeballs, and she just stood there. She had a sharp smile on her face, as if she was waiting to see my reaction.

"Chansey, Chansey!" She cried.

"She said to open the Pokeball!" I nodded to her, and grabbed Darkfire's Pokeball. I threw it, and either Darkfire got a major makeover, or he evolved into a Houndoom! Darkfire just looked at me, and howled into the air. I just looked at him, and he ran over to me! He started attacking me with his wet tongue! He eventually stopped, and sat and panted there. I couldn't help but laugh, seeing this big vicious-looking dog just act like a playful puppy. I patted him on the head, and recalled him.

"Chansey!" Chansey walked over to the counter, and waited for the next customer. I just sat up, very embarrassed. I noticed that Vinny, Kelsey, Gary, Nicki, and Venusaur were just staring at me in shock.

"Did you just laugh in pleasure?" Vinny asked. "Let alone smile?" I nodded, and he grabbed my cheeks. He moved them into a smile again and again. "What do you know, he is capable of smiling!"

"I'll give you to the count of three to let go of me!" I warned. Vinny let go.

**Gary's POV**

I really didn't feel comfortable around the PokeCenter, knowing that she could come in at any second. Those two scenes really distracted me for a bit, but my pessimistic attitude took over once again. I then noticed someone come in, with a demanding entrance. A man with a dark green cape stormed in, and pushed the two doors open. He had on large green boots, and I noticed a light green dragon symbol on his cape. His dark violet hair went up in spikes, and they seemed to move around as if the wind was blowing when he walked. His dark green vest and a lighter green t-shirt also seemed to stand out, too. He had on dark-blue baggy pants that seemed as if they would fall down any second, too. He looked around a bit, until he met our eyes. He seemed to pay attention to no one else, until he reached the counter. He handed two of his Pokeballs over to the Chansey, and she just nodded. The man said something to her, and the Pokemon Nurse pointed to us. The huge man then walked over to us, and sat down next to us.

"You are Pokemon trainers, right?" He asked us. We just replied with a big "duh".

"We are in a PokeCenter!" Vinny replied. "Why else would we be here?" He shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Well, the crossword puzzles here are evil!" He replied weakly. "This has remained unsolved for seven years!" He pointed to the crossword puzzle, which Vinny made a paper plane out of after getting bored of the puzzle.

"Do you mind if you help me with something, would you?" We shrugged.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. He smirked.

"I need the assistance of a fairly formidable dark type Pokemon!" He said, with a serious face on. "May I have permission to borrow one of your dark types?"

"I'm sorry, but we have no dark types!" Hunter said. "I guess you'll have to find someone else to get one from!" The man just shook his head.

"It's funny, because that Chansey I talked to said you had a dark type, kid!" He looked a little furious. "I'd appreciate if you'd not lie to me, and just give me a straight answer!" Hunter just shrugged himself.

"Whatever…" I stood up. This was the perfect excuse to leave!

"I have a couple!" I said, holding out Darkwing and Assassin's Pokeball. "I have a Murkrow, and a Sneasel!" The man smiled, and stood up himself.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind tagging along with me, would you?" He said. "I'm on a very important mission, and I need a dark type to go with me! If you have two, then that means three of us can go!"

"Waitaminute!" Vinny interrupted. "If three people can go, that means that you must have a dark type yourself!" The man nodded. "Then why don't you use that one!" He smirked, and threw out a Pokeball. A small gray and black Pokemon popped out of it, and it just looked around.

"Do you really think I'd put my life on the hands of a Poochyena?" He asked. Vinny shook his head.

"Well, if you need a third person, then I'm your man!" Vinny said, standing up. The man just smirked.

"Good then! My name is Drake, and I'll explain things when we get outta here!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Behind the great waterfall, there lies a dark wall!" Drake explained. "However, you must be within contact with a dark entity to go in that wall!"

"What's so special about this wall?" I asked.

"The wall itself is not special to me, it is what lies behind the wall that contains what I want!"

"And what's that?" Gary asked.

"Behind that wall, there lies a dark dragon, a powerful being that is told to have indestructible potential! If I can somehow harness that being, I can finally beat the champion!"

"You mean Red Blueman?" Gary asked. Drake nodded. I just laughed.

"I doubt that you could beat him even WITH the dark dragon!" I replied. "He has a special Pokemon that could really warm things up!" Drake cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked. "And what would that be?"

"That would be the legendary Pokemon Gro-" Gary then stomped on my toe.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential information!" Gary answered. "If you want to find out, you'll have to ask him yourself!" Drake nodded.

"It doesn't matter what he has!" He bragged. "According to the legends, they say that the dark dragon is invincible!"

"Do you even know what the dark dragon is?" Gary asked. "Is it some kind of mutated Pokemon, or a new species entirely?"

"Some say it's a Dragonite, while others say it's a Salamence!" He replied. "I'm hoping it's a Dragonite!"

"I see…" I said, a little bored. But then, something suddenly clicked! "So you're a powerful League Contender?" He nodded.

"That's right! I'm Drake the Dragon Master!" He said in a gallant stance, an unnecessary pose. He then returned to his usual slumped position, and we continued walking. It was cool meeting such a powerful trainer, but couldn't anybody be normal for a change?

**Gary's POV**

"We're here!" Drake yelled, trying to raise his voice higher than the large rushing waterfall. After about an hour of walking up steep hills and down numerous slopes, we finally made it to our destination! Except the REAL hard part was yet to come!

"So how do you expect we get across the waterfall?" Vinny asked. Drake and I sighed.

"We're not gonna go through it!" I yelled with a scowl of annoyance. "We're going to go around it!"

"Oh!" Vinny said sounding slightly embarrassed. "I get it!" After I got over wanting to throw Vinny in the waterfall, we walked over to the side of it.

"This is a very narrow bridge!" Drake warned as he pointed to a log connecting the land we were on to the rocky land we were about to enter. "So unless you want to get wet, I suggest you be careful!" We started to cross, and Vinny fell of five seconds later.

"Aah!" He cried as he fell into the water. The splash sent waves at Drake and I. Vinny sat up, and tried getting back on the log, but fell off before he could even stand!

"Maybe you should just walk through the water!" I suggested. Vinny nodded, and trudged in the water that went up to his elbows. Hopefully he wouldn't be like this the entire time…

**Derek's POV**

Everyone was waiting patiently for the others to come, and spending their time doing something. Kelsey was crushing Nicki in a game of chess, Hunter was lying on a couch, and I was trying to solve the evil crossword puzzle, but to no avail. Venusaur was just pacing back and forth, muttering some complaints.

"It's not fair!" Venusaur yelled. "Just because I'm not a dark type and I can't go in a Pokeball means I can't go with them! I'm bored already!"

"Well, life ain't fair!" Hunter shot back. He was lying on a couch, trying to relax. "Now I'd like to get some rest, so would you please stop your bitching and be quiet for a change?" Venusaur simply pointed an accusing vine at Hunter.

"And why didn't you go?" He asked angrily. "You have plenty of dark types!"

"Because I don't feel like going out on a little adventure!" He replied. "What I do feel like doing is getting some shut eye!"

"Then close your fucking eyes already!" Obviously he didn't know what getting some shut eye meant. I then covered Vinny's grass type with my mouth.

"You know, this is the second time you've had an outburst!" I warned. "I also have some duct tape in my bag, so you want to try for a third?" I reached for my bag with my other hand, and pulled out a large roll of duct tape. A man should never leave home without it. Venusaur pulled back, and gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He cried. "Would you?" I smirked.

"Believe it or not, you're still a Pokemon, and you should be tamed!" I didn't necessarily say I would, but Venusaur managed to fall for my bluff. Venusaur then pulled a few coins out of his plant.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," He said. "Anybody want some?"

"And checkmate!" Kelsey cried triumphantly. "In just seven turns! That was much better than you did the last game!" Nicki just sighed.

"When's Gary coming back…" She muttered, making up an excuse for her embarrassing loss. "I'm too distracted…" We all sweat dropped, and went back to our business.

"An eight letter name for a Pokemon weighing sixty-four pounds…" I thought out loud.

"Vaporeon," A voice said from behind. It wasn't Kelsey's voice. We all looked at him, and gasped!

**Gary's POV**

"Yup, this wall's pretty dark!" Vinny said, pounding on the wall. The wall was jet black, and there wasn't a speck of dust on it!

"Are you sure a dark type could get through this?" I asked Drake. He nodded.

"Just call out your dark types!" He threw out his Poochyena's Pokeball, and I did the same with Darkwing and Assassin.

"All right you two, lets go!" I yelled. My Sneasel and Murkrow simply glared at the wall, and shivered a bit. I looked over at Drake. "Which one do you want?"

"The Sneasel will be all right!" He said. I nodded to Assassin and he walked over to the dragon master.

"Then I'll take Darkwing!" I said. She cawed happily, and flapped up to my shoulder.

"How come I get the weak Poochyena?" Vinny complained. Poochyena just growled, and tackled Vinny in the gut. Drake just smiled.

"Don't worry, you can send out your other Pokemon after we enter!" He said.

"If you can do that, then why don't you just use your other Pokemon after you go in yourself?" Drake put on a serious face, and looked at a Pokeball in his hand.

"I need all the energy I can possibly save for the guardian!" He said.

"Guardian?" I asked. Before Drake could answer, he rushed through the wall with Assassin! Vinny quickly followed with Poochyena. "Hey! Wait up!" I grabbed Darkwing, and entered the wall of darkness…

Preview:

Gary: What Guardian are you talking about?

Drake: Uhh… look at the time; I've got to go!

Vinny: There's the dark dragon!

All: Gasps

A.N. VoidMoon here to respond with questions, comments, etc.

Poiuyty: Well, my bitchy English teacher assigned me a paper over spring break! What do you think of that? And my Birthday's on spring break too! I hate that! Homework on your birthday, but more importantly, it's supposed to be a fucking spring BREAK! I can't believe………….

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: Now Jeff, calm down. If the Lizard dies, you'll just be in prison for the rest of your life. And who knows. Maybe she'll feel nice one day and give you a break?

B Boi: Yes. It was pretty long. By the way, it was about 38 pages.

Blood Vampire: I'm feeling in a good mood myself, so what the hell!

GV movie IV: There are two known Rayquaza in the world. One traveling across the world in the Stratosphere, and the one on Sky Pillar. But what if I told you there was one even higher up than both of them! Watch as our heroes become space explorers and view the great battle between the two Rayquaza and the legendary Red Rayquaza located in the higher part of the Thermosphere!

GV movie V(Final Movie, probably.): My name is Mewtwo. I am known as the most powerful Pokemon in the world. I was once a fairly kind being, but living for over 200 years and watching all of my close friends die has made me a little bitter. All I enjoy is the fact that I AM the strongest. However, when a creature from another planet begins to take control of things, I will stand up and defend my title! I won't let anybody stand in my way, even these children and their Arcanine! This boy named Thomas will not stand in my way, not even when he teams up with Mew! Watch Generation V movie V; Mewtwo vs. Deoxys or I will obliterate you!

GV specials: Watch as I make episodes of the other characters, like Thomas and Kristen, or Jen, or maybe Eva! The first one is coming soon!


	62. Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon...

Let's see… Pokemon? Not mine. Any characters from it? No. Original Characters? Hope so!

**Generation V**

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 62, Lapras and the Legend of the Dark Dragon! Part II**

"AAAH!" We all cried. Assassin, Darkwing, and Poochyena didn't seem to notice anything, but we certainly did! It seemed that something was passing through my soul, as if it was judging me! As soon as the feeling stopped, I landed on something, but it didn't hurt at all! I heard groans of complaint, and I opened my eyes. But I still saw nothing!

"I can't see anything!" Vinny yelled.

"We're in a pitch black area!" Drake said. "If you're afraid of the dark, then I suggest that you turn back!"

"I'm not scared of the dark, I'm just a little nervous about traveling into unknown territory without a clue of what's around me!" I heard a shuffling noise, and a click. "I'm just gonna shed some light on this situation!" He opened a Pokeball, and Charmer appeared! Charmer's tail flame was enough to let us all see what was in front of us, and we used him as a torch.

"A Charmeleon," Drake said. "Interesting…" He grabbed a Pokeball of his own, and he sent out what a Charmeleon wants to be when they grow up!

"Char…" He complained, obviously grumpy. He just stared at Charmer and sized him up. The Charizard just shrugged, and snorted a laugh, sending fire out of his nose.

"He's just saying that your Charmeleon's no match for him!" Drake mocked. I don't know why he was teasing Vinny at a time like this, but I guess it must have been a soft spot for him. "He may not be my best, but ol' Torch here was my very first partner!" Torch nodded, and Charmer snorted his own laugh.

"Char Charmeleon…" He muttered. The two Pokemon walked together, and with the combination of the two tail flames, we had some pretty good vision!

"So, what IS your best Pokemon?" Vinny asked, bringing up some conversation. Drake shrugged.

"Who knows anymore?" He asked rhetorically. "Does it even matter? My Pokemon are mostly equal, but Torch is pretty old now, but he still is the same veteran who managed to once beat Red Blueman's Dragonite, Metagross, and Armaldo before!" Our jaws dropped.

"Those were his three best Pokemon!" I said in shock. "I can understand taking out Metagross, but he still beat his Dragonite AND Armaldo!" Drake just nodded.

"To be exact, Torch took out his Metagross with a blast burn attack, then Armaldo came. Torch managed to take him out with a fire blast and a few other attacks, I believe. And when Dragonite came, their two hyper beams collided and the magnitude of the attack knocked them both out! Unfortunately, Torch was my last Pokemon, and Red still had one left!"

"No way…" Vinny said. "I didn't know you were that strong!" Drake just nodded.

"It was the final match, too!" He said. "I was able to barely make it through my battles, and Red only managed to get only two of his Pokemon fainted in one battle!" It seemed that he could barely believe the story himself. "Ever since then, I've been training to the extreme, but that was the only time I've ever faced Red. I've always lost to trainers like Jack Edwards the Elite, Brittany the Mystic, and of course, Wes the Hero!"

"I've never even heard of those trainers!" Vinny said. "Are they really that good? And what's up with the nicknames?" Drake shrugged.

"The media always thinks it's great to have the greater trainers to have a nickname that fits your reputation. It eventually becomes catchy!"

"I heard you once turned down a position in the Elite Four, so why exactly did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, what would you rather do; only be allowed to battle against every yahoo and braggart that barely manages to slip past the league, or face the real powerful trainers who don't want fancy nicknames or public attention. Red Blueman was one of those few trainers who actually ran away from the media. He didn't like talking about himself much, and all he wanted to do is train for the next league competition! In fact, he even flew off with his Dragonite the moment he was crowned the remaining champion!" I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me so much of Hunter and Chad, it was scary!

"So you really think that this dragon really exists?" Vinny asked. We looked over at him. "I know I'm not the most pessimistic one, but we've been walking around for about an hour now and it seems that we are going in circles! This is a pretty creepy cave, and I'm really getting hungry here!" His stomach rumbled, speaking for itself.

"Well, you should have eaten before!" I scolded. "Besides, are you saying you would want to skip out on the chance to see a possible one of a kind Pokemon?" Vinny nodded.

"If I'm not catching it, then yes!" Drake sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in about ten minutes!" He stated.

"You know, you seem to really know where you're going!" I said. "Are you saying you've been here before?" Drake nodded.

"Yes, I have been here before. But the guardian Pokemon attacked me before I could reach the dark dragon, and I always have to leave to heal my Pokemon!"

"This so called guardian is that strong?" He shook his head.

"There's not just one, it's just that there's so many of them, that most of my Pokemon faint before I can even reach the dark dragon without one of my Pokemon getting severely injured!"

"Which is why you wanted one of ours, so you can injure ours instead of letting your own Pokemon get hurt!" Vinny yelled. "So you were just using us!" Drake shrugged.

"Actually, I needed some ass-" Before Drake could finish his sentence we noticed a black pool. Within that pool, were several snake-like creatures swimming around in it!

"Those are Dragonair!" I cried out.

"Quiet!" Drake hissed. "If they notice us too soon, we stand no chance of getting past all of them!" He grabbed on to a Pokeball, and we silently tiptoed across the edge of the black pond. Suddenly, one of the Dragonair stopped, and its eyes glowed red! The rest of them followed suit!

"RUN!" Drake yelled. We started to sprint, but several Dragonair cut us off! We turned around, and the others cut us off as well! We were surrounded!

"All right, it's time to test out Mystic!" I yelled, grabbing my new Lapras' Pokeball. I sent her out, and Mystic had a confident face on. She was ready for these dragon types! "Ice beam attack!" Mystic nodded, and fired a blast of blue energy from her mouth! The blast struck a Dragonair, and froze it completely. The Dragonair around it, not wanting to feel the cold rush, quickly avoided their frozen comrade.

"Charmer, hit it with a dragon claw attack!" Vinny yelled. Charmer's right claw glowed an orange aura, and he delivered a mighty slash on a nearby Dragonair, and knocked that one out, too!" Vinny looked at us, and said, "These guys are a bunch of wannabes!"

"Yes, but when these wannabes gather together, they can be a menacing force!" Drake warned. Just then, Assassin took the initiative and delivered an ice punch attack at a Dragonair. The punch struck its tail, and the Dragonair's tail dropped to the ground, too heavy to fly off with their feathery ears! It struck the ice with its horn, and shattered the ice! The Dragonair then seemed to be much more organized now, however, and started to circle us!

"Mystic, try an another ice beam attack!" Mystic fired another ice beam at a Dragonair, and there was one less Dragonair to deal with! They all scattered, but continued to fly around us afterward!

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Vinny asked. "If they did, we would've been dead meat by now!"

"It's because the Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite family don't like violence," Drake explained. "They're simply trying to warn us right now!" Drake closed his eyes as if nothing was happening, and looked at Torch. Torch just stared back, and flew into the air! The Charizard fired a blast of fire, and the flames encircled us, striking all of the Dragonair! They weren't hurt too much by the attack, for fire spin was one of the weaker fire attacks. But the attack was enough to send them back into the lake for a dip in the cool water. The submerged but quickly surfaced much angrier than before.

"Use blast burn!" Drake yelled. Torch responded by firing several giant fireballs at them, and they all fell into the water, beaten. Torch was panting, and Drake had enough sense to recall him. Out light was much dimmer now, but at least we could see where we were going!

**Vinny's POV**

"Well, which way do we go?" Gary asked. Drake shrugged. We were facing a wall with two separate openings, and were waiting for Drake to choose one. He was the expert here.

"Who knows?" He asked back. Gary became a little agitated by his question.

"Don't try to fool me!" He yelled. "I saw how you handled all of those Dragonair like you did it a thousand times before, and I know you've made it this far!" Drake sighed.

"You know, you have the finesse of a sledgehammer!" Drake replied. "And yes, I have been here before. If you would have let me finish, I was about to say that I wasn't sure I was going on the right path! On one path, there are lots and lots of traps that could get you and your Pokemon killed, and on the other path, you go to this big lake, with but there isn't anything there! And it's been almost six years since I've last been here, and I don't quite remember which path is which!" Gary remained silent, and he probably felt totally beaten.

"So there's only one way to find out which path is which!" I yelled. "Let's split up gang!" They all looked at me like I was an idiot. I tried to come up with a logical reason, but couldn't find any. "If Gary and I go to the booby traps, then the two of us can work together to get through it, and I'm sure Drake could easily get through the booby traps if he wanted to!" Drake sighed, but nodded.

"I'll take the right side and you take the left side…" He muttered. I looked at Gary, and we nodded. We were ready!

About ten minutes after we separated, Gary and I were just walking through the tunnel with ultimate ease! It seems that we chose the easy path.

"If we're just fine, I wonder how Drake's doing?" Gary asked. I shrugged.

"He's a Pokemon master!" I encouraged. "He'll be just fine!"

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I got Assassin back from him!" Gary said. "But I do feel a little nervous about some of the things he said…"

"Like what?"

"Well, he said he needed our assistance, but when I saw the way he handled the Dragonair, he practically said he didn't need our help at all!" I then froze.

"Oops…" I muttered. I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt. "I forgot to give his Poochyena back!" Gary laughed, and we started walking on.

"You can just give it back to him when we re-group!" Suddenly, I saw a shadow on the wall dash out away from us!

"What's that?" I asked as I started to chase down the creature. Gary quickly followed, and we didn't see any sign of the creature! I fished for a Pokeball, and summoned Static E.

"Hey Static, do you think you can chase down whatever's here?" I asked. I then added in some flattery for good measure. "After all, you were one of the best police dogs once!" My Manectric appreciated this, and started to run off, sniffing the ground while still running full speed. I then lost sight of Static, but saw a flash of light. He was using his flash attack so we could follow! We sped down the tunnel, until we entered into a HUGE room! In the center lied a large lake, and I thought I saw movement! I recalled Charmer, and I stepped into the room, and the water in the room went down into my waist! And unfortunately for Gary, his head was barely over the surface. I thought I sensed some movement, and Gary did, too.

"You feel that?" I asked. Gary nodded. Something was tugging at my leg! I kicked the creature away, only to be electrocuted by my own Pokemon! Gary and I were fried, and Static decided to surface. He started laughing, and I recalled him.

"Very funny…" I replied after he was recalled. I then heard some screaming across the other side of the room! We swam over there, and I felt something kick my feet! I couldn't see what was below, but that didn't stop Gary from diving down and grabbing it! He surfaced, and he handed the creature to me. I focused my eyes, and eventually the lost light came to my eyes. I saw a creature that looked similar to Dragonair, but a lot smaller! I assumed it was a Dratini, and we made our way back to the entrance. I set down the Dratini, and Gary took a look at it.

"It looks like he's paralyzed!" Gary screamed. "I'll need to find something from my pack! I nodded, and sent out Charmer. He put his tail close enough that Gary could see in his pack, but far enough that he wouldn't set it on fire. My eyes ached from the light, but I took the time to discover what the creature looked like. It looked pretty odd to me, since the Dragonair I saw where a sky blue.

"Uhh… Gary, are Dratini supposed to be black?" I asked. Gary looked over to me with a confused look on his face. He found what he was looking for, and when Charmer's flame got closer to the Dratini, I realized that WE found what we were looking for!

**Gary's POV**

"I don't believe it!" I said in shock. "I thought the dark dragon was a Dragonite or some other, super-powerful dragon type, not a little Dratini!" I almost dropped the paralyze heal from my hand, but realized that it was still paralyzed from Static's little joke.

"This is gonna sting a bit!" I warned as I sprayed the small snake-like creature. Dratini screamed in pain from the sting. Sometimes, I thought, that treating your wounds seemed more painful than getting them! The Dratini's screams seemed to echo in this large area, and we felt a rumbling from below! In the middle of the pond, a large figure arose from the deep water. It then came to me that the edge where we traveled was fairly shallow compared to the deep water that contained this creature! What came from the water was a Dragonite!

"DRAAAA!" It roared out of anger. It looked down at us, and its red eyes formed a scowl seemed to penetrate through my soul, leaving me shivering out of fear. I shakily reached for Mystic's Pokeball, but I realized that even my Lapras' ice beam attack wouldn't be enough to take this huge creature down! It seemed that the shadows themselves seemed to cover the creature, for all we could see of it was the large figure, and its glowing red eyes! Suddenly, a large orange beam shot out of the wall beside us! The hyper beam struck the Dragonite, and knocked it back into the waters!

"So I assume that this is the dark dragon?" Drake said, stepping out of the newly made cave exit next to a Salamence. She looked around, and stared at the black Dratini. I nodded, and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Then I guess we have to wait until it comes back out of the waters…" Confused, I realized that he was talking about the Dragonite, not Dratini! Charmer stepped away once he saw the hyper beam, so the light next to Dratini faded.

"Wait!" I yelled. "That's not the-" The beast quickly flew out of the waters before I could finish, and Salamence flew after!

"Sal, use the dragon claw technique!" Drake yelled.

"Sala!" Sal replied, she pulled back her claw, and the claw that was surrounded by an orange aura struck the beast in its belly! Something spilled out of the belly, which I assumed to be blood.

"Stop attacking!" I yelled. "The Dragonite's not the dar-"

"Stop talking!" Drake yelled. "I've managed to come this far, and I need all the concentration I have to slay this beast!"

"Slay?" Vinny cried. "You're going to kill it?" Drake smiled.

"I'm going to get a hefty amount of money from these scientists, and since a Dragonite would be too dangerous to keep alive in a cell, and it costs too much money to make a containment device for it, they agreed on taking the body!" He yelled. "Besides, would you have come with me if I said I was going to kill it?"

"Listen you," Vinny yelled. "I don't know why you needed our help in the first place, but you better-"

"Because I was told to separate you from your friends!" He finally yelled. "Right now the Bandits have hired me, and they wanted me to kill two birds with one stone since you were on this island as well! They said they'd kill you while you were separated!"

"Damn!" Vinny yelled. "He's not breaking any laws, either! It's not illegal to do a hit on a wild Pokemon, and there's no way we can link him to our friends' death!" He balled his fist, and blood started to drip from within the fist. I was infuriated too, but there was still a job to be done here!

"Go Mystic!" I yelled. "Attack Drake with ice beam attack!"

"MMM!" Mystic screamed, agreeing with my decision. She opened her mouth, and fired the blast of blue energy right at Drake! He looked over at us, and his eyes widened!

"AAAH-" His scream was cut short when his entire body froze. Sal noticed her trainer's attack, and dove right towards us!

"Use another ice beam!" I yelled, pointing at Sal. Mystic did as told, but Sal opened her mouth, and a flamethrower attack emerged from it! The flames nullified Mystic's ice beam, and the flames shot Mystic, forcing her into a wall! Mystic slid down the wall, and slumped to the ground.

"MYSTIC!" I yelled as I recalled her. I turned towards the Salamence, who just landed. She was chuckling, obviously enjoying the fact that she beat my Lapras with ultimate ease.

"NITE!" Cried a voice from above. Dragonite was rushing towards us, and its entire body was glowing orange! It was the outrage attack, the strongest dragon attack! Dragonite crashed into Sal, and the impact crushed the ground beneath them. Dirt and dust flew everywhere, and when it all cleared, Dragonite was standing on top of Sal!

"You did it!" I praised.

"TINI!" Dratini cried, floating up to Dragonite. Dragonite nodded, and grabbed Dratini. Dragonite was Dratini's mother! At that point Vinny stood up, amazed by what happened. Dragonite then threw Dratini aside, and stared at us angrily! She glowed orange, and it was the effect of the outrage attack!

"Why is she staring at us like that?" Vinny asked. I just stood there, frozen.

"Sometimes the outrage attack can skew a Pokemon's judgment," I explained. "Sometimes they will get angry, and use the attack again!" Dratini, confused on why his mother just threw him, just lied in the water, frozen in fear too. Dragonite flew into the air, and dove down on us!"

"DRATINI!" He cried, flying towards his mother, but with an orange glow as well, Dratini's own outrage attack crashed Dragonite away, and knocked her out! She was already weak from fighting Salamence, and her own outrage attack confused her, leaving her open for another attack, which was the dragon type attack outrage, and dragon type attacks were super effective against other dragon types. Dratini just shook his head, dizzy from the impact. I sighed, and realized that there was some work to be done…

**Vinny's POV**

"There you go!" Gary said happily, bandaging Dragonite's stomach wound. Gary did some medical work on all of us, including my hand. I didn't feel anything, but I was influenced by anger to hear about our friends dying. I remembered how Kelsey was when that Samurai guy was about to finish her off, and how the others would have died. I stood up, worried.

"Don't you think we should get going?" I asked in a panic. "Our friends are in danger!"

"Relax!" Gary encouraged while rubbing something on Dratini's head. "They'll be fine! After all, if we could get through all that we've been through, don't you think that they can face the bandits?"

"But what about Alan?" I asked. "What if he came?" Gary shook his head.

"If Alan was to attack us, I'm sure he wouldn't of attacked us without some warning! And besides, I don't think that he would play some dirty tricks like he did!" Still unconvinced, I tapped my foot, waiting for Gary to get done. Eventually, Gary stood up, and put everything in his pack. Our packs were all soaked a bit, but we were still good to go. With gaining nothing but some injured Pokemon, and possibly a couple of colds, we exited the cave.

"Do you really think that they'll be all right?" I said, power-walking. Gary seemed agitated by my concern, and held up his Pokedex.

"If they needed our help, they would have used the Pokedex to send us an urgent message. They still know about this, because you always seem to enjoy pressing this button for every single useless purpose!"

"Hey, nicknaming our Pokemon is not a useless purpose!"

"What about the time where you wanted to show us that Manectric could walk on his hind legs for a bit?" My face became red.

"Or the time when you figured out that the button wasn't broken?" MY face became as a tomato now. "Or the time that you- Ugh!" Gary fell face-forward into the ground, and it was none other than Dratini that was the culprit! He gave Gary a menacing glare, and flew backwards a little, giving Gary room for a Pokemon battle! I opened my Pokedex, and got the battle data for the dark Dratini.

"Enemy combatant is a Dratini; level 37. Stats show that this one has a high attack and special attack scores, as well as a very accurate eye. Its techniques worth mentioning are dragonbreath, dragon rage, twister, thunder wave, and extreme speed. Pokedex deactivated." The screen went black, and Gary stood up.

"I've never known a Dratini with the extreme speed attack!" Gary cried. "But what about the outrage attack?" My Pokedex turned on again, and scanned the Dratini.

"This Dratini lacks the ability to use the outrage attack." Gary sighed, and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I don't care what it says, I know what I saw!" Gary threw out the Pokeball, and I expected Assassin, the only active ice type he had, or Quickzap, his very best. But it was neither of them. It was Darkwing, his Murkrow!

"You're using a Murkrow?" I asked in disbelief. Gary nodded.

"Darkwing needs some experience, too! And besides, I have a plan!" Gary smirked, and Darkwing flew into the air. Dratini looked up at Darkwing, and didn't really consider her a threat. Dratini charged, and Murkrow suddenly disappeared! Dratini struck the ceiling, and dropped to the ground. Dratini got up, and shook off dizziness. Darkwing then appeared behind Dratini, and struck him in the back of his head! Dratini fell to the ground again, caught off guard! Dratini managed to get up again, however, and gathered a force of electricity. He fired the thunder wave, and Murkrow dropped to the ground, paralyzed.

"Darkwing, time to eat up!" Gary cried. Darkwing managed to give a weak nod, and ruffled a few feathers. Gary's Murkrow seemed to find what she was looking for, and gobbled it up! It seemed to me that Darkwing was no longer paralyzed, for she jumped up into the air and flew up again!

"Cheri berry!" He explained to me. "Natural medicine that cures paralysis!" I nodded, and he turned back to the battle. Dratini was charging up for another thunder wave, but this time Darkwing was ready!

"Use your own thunder wave attack!" Gary cried. Darkwing seemed to gather electricity much faster than Dratini, for she fired her own thunder wave before Dratini could finish charging his! Dratini shivered from the paralysis, but quickly dashed at Darkwing!

"How can it move so fast?" I asked. Gary smirked.

"Dodge it with another faint attack!" He yelled. Darkwing disappeared, and Dratini crashed into the ceiling, except twice as hard as before! Dratini fell to the ground, and Murkrow reappeared to give the finishing blow!

"Tini!" Dratini cried as he was hurled into the wall. His eyes became little swirlies, and Gary threw a Pokeball at him. Dratini was sent into the Pokeball, and it shook for while, but eventually stopped! Gary started shivering, but jumped into the air!

"YES!" He yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I think I've got the point!" I yelled impatiently. "Now are you gonna actually pick up the Pokeball or what?"

**Derek's POV**

"Well, if it isn't Chad!" I cried in delight. "Enjoy your stay in wherever you went?" Chad nodded.

"Yeah, I went back to Eon City because I heard of this Bandit Operation there!" He replied. "I wanted to check it out, but if it wasn't true, then I would've wasted our time! And besides, plane tickets now a days cost a fortune!" He said, smirking. Chad was unusually talkative.

"You seem to be in a good mood!" Kelsey said. "What exactly happened?" Chad seemed to silently curse to himself, as if he slipped up somehow. He put his face on to a deep frown.

"Nothing, really. Where are Vinny and Gary?"

"They're out with some stranger!" I said.

"I'm back!" Venusaur yelled. "I've got some ice cream, too!" He licked it for a bit, and then he noticed Chad. "When did this jack-off get here?" Kelsey stomped on his foot, causing Venusaur to drop all of his ice cream on his head.

"You know, you're a lot like Vinny, only you're much less unrestrained as far as speaking your mind!"

"Oh well!" Chad said, not really caring. "I guess it's Vinny's fault for not controlling him enough! I'm just gonna give him some extra-special training!" Venusaur gasped, knowing that meant him too.

"There seems to be something different about you, Chad," Hunter said, sitting up from the couch. "Something you wanna tell us?" Chad looked shocked for a bit, and I noticed it too. He wasn't standing like his usual self, in fact, he was almost standing like a woman with his hands on his hips! Chad then sat down, realizing that he gave him/herself away.

"Well, what seems so different, Hunter?" He/she asked. Hunter seemed to wince a little, but closed his eyes, smirking.

"The simple fact that you have something in your brain!" I said. He pulled out a magnet (I don't know why he would actually carry one around, must me a Magma thing), and placed it on his head. "Chad" seemed to shiver, but eventually knocked Hunter's arm away, and jump back! "Chad" was holding his head, and he was changing shape before us!

Preview:

Derek: Who are you?

: A bandit admin, of course!

Kelsey: Another one so soon?

: Alan is taking too much time, so I have received orders to kill you all myself!

Hunter: Next time on Generation V; Episode 63, The Mimicry Master; Facing Another Admin! (Look forward to it please!)

A.N. Guess who?

Blood Vampire: You really think the two movies sound awesome? Cool.

Poiuyty: Well, I've got the damn homework completed, and I'm not gonna tell you what happened to the firestone; it would cause the collapse of my entire plot, ruining everything for all the people reviewing it. Translation; I forgot all about the firestone!

Ryu the Dragon Demon: There you have it. The dragon has revealed itself to you. Oh, and why waste making another story when I can just put the movie in my story? After all, it IS the same story! Plus, it adds words to my story, and reviews!

Peace Out! (Whatever that means!)


	63. The Mimickry Master!

HAH! I own my original characters and you don't! Too bad that's all I own…

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 63, The Mimicry Master!**

The false Chad's body was changing shape right before our eyes! He was giving an eerie glow, as if she were evolving. Actually, I think "it" would have been a proper gender description. When the light show ended, a purple blob appeared before us! It looked around angrily, trying to give us a scary glare. I guess there was a reason why a Ditto can't use scary face on its own.

"How dare you do that, you freaky-eyed bastard!" Ditto yelled. "I am the supreme Mimic master, and one of the few, the proud, the Bandit Admen!" Its voice was more of a high-pitched, like when you here someone super tiny speak. It wasn't intimidating at all. Venusaur walked up to its face, and asked, "You want me to get rid of this pest?" We nodded, and went back to what we were doing. This aggravated the Ditto quite a bit.

"You dare ignore Mary; the great Master of Mimicry?" She warned. She was a female Bandit, but she was the one on our nerves. "I'm giving you one final warning, surrender now, or prepare to fi-"

"Don't say that!" Hunter yelled. Mary the Ditto had a confused face. "That brings back some seriously disturbing memories!"

"Yeah, so get outta here, you arrogant bitch!" Venusaur yelled. I didn't think it was right to call her a bitch but to be honest; she was a bitch. He let out all eight of his vines, and whipped them all at her! The vines struck, and she was sent flying into the wall. Suddenly, a Chansey walked over to her, and gave her the egg in her pouch! Mary ate it, and was healed! Chansey walked over to Venusaur, and yelled at him.

"I CAN FIGHT WHEREVER I WANT!" He yelled. Chansey slapped him across the face several times, and Mary started laughing.

"And how did you survive Curtis and Fartin if you can't even beat a puny Chansey?" Mary asked in between her laughs. "My stomach is starting to hurt!" After she thought that Venusaur learned his lesson, Chansey walked back to the counter. Venusaur gave Mary a menacing glare, but his swollen red cheeks weren't that scary anymore. Mary continued to laugh, and I realized that this was going to be a long day…

**Gary's POV**

"How long is this tunnel gonna end?" Vinny asked. "We need to get back to the others!" I sighed.

"For the last time; they'll be all right!" I reassured. Vinny smirked.

"For the last time, huh? Good, now I can say it some more without getting a response from you!" I shook my fist out of aggravation, and even considered punching Vinny. Instead, I tried to steer the conversation to our worries.

"So now that Drake's gone, how do you suppose we get past all of those Dragonair?" I asked. Vinny shrugged.

"Well, they are still all weak, so lets just do what we do best; kick some ass!" I finally got him to stop talking about our friends! I was even starting to get worried!

"I wonder what would be a good nickname for Dratini…" I wondered.

"He's a black Dratini, so how about Shadow?" Vinny suggested. I thought about it for a second, and agreed!

"Sure beats names like Dragonsong (Just Kidding, Ryu!), or Draco…" I held up Dratini's Pokeball. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Shadow!" I kissed the Pokeball, and placed it back on my belt.

"I wonder if they are all right…" Vinny pondered. And here I thought Vinny was unable to concentrate on something for fifty seconds, let alone fifty minutes!

**Derek's POV**

"It's time to meet your, maker!" Mary yelled. Venusaur just sighed, and stepped aside Mary's tackle. She crashed into a wall, and we all sweat dropped.

"Are you sure this is a Bandit Admin?" I asked Venusaur.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Mary then got up, and shot towards Venusaur again! Venusaur dodged, and Mary repeated the process of crashing into the wall. This lady was a pushover…

"Hey, do you think any of you could actually fight serious for a change?" Hunter asked. He looked at Venusaur. "If you actually did your best, this battle would be over by now!" He then looked over at Mary. "And you could have transformed already!" Mary just closed her eyes, and she started to change shape! The white light surrounding her transformed her figure into a large Venusaur! And unlike our Venusaur, this guy was huge!

"Why do you think I'm an Admin?" She asked. "I have the ability to transform into anything from memory, and I have over two hundred Pokemon downloaded into my brain chip! This Venusaur just happens to know all of its techniques it can possibly know!" She shot a large ball of purple sludge at the door, and it shattered. "Let's take this outside so I can fight to my full potential!"

**Gary's POV**

"Waitaminute, what's your new Poochyena's nickname?" I asked. "You still haven't decided!"

"Oh, I forgot about him!" He admitted. He sent out his little dark type, and just looked at us confused.

"Arf!" He cried happily, wagging his tail. "ARF!"

"Listen, your elderly master, Drake, has turned out to be a extraordinarily malevolent bastard with intentions of world supremacy!" Vinny explained. "At the present I'm your appropriate possessor, and I need you to acknowledge a divine nickname that we choose upon you!" I was shocked to find that Vinny had such a wide vocabulary, and Poochyena just had a confused look on his little face.

"How'd you come up with those words?" I whispered to him.

"Well, this Poochyena looks young, so I decided to use large words so he wouldn't understand a word I said, making him just go with the flow!" I nodded, realizing that this was a pretty brilliant trick. Poochyena suddenly sat down, and lifted his front legs up. He was panting, and looking at us pleadingly.

"Maybe you should have just given him some doggy treats…" I muttered. "He doesn't really seem to care who his master is as long as he gets rewards!" Poochyena, realizing that we didn't have anything to give to him, started to howl in the sky!

"What's it doing?" He asked.

"Beats me!"

**Derek's POV**

"Lets go!" Venusaur yelled, running at the larger Venusaur, Mary. He brought out all eight of his vines, and thorns appeared on each of them. "This is my thorn whip attack!" He whipped each of them at Mary, and the attack struck her, giving her many cuts on her forehead. Mary screamed, but started to chuckle!

"What's so funny?" Venusaur asked. Mary let out an evil laugh, giving me goose bumps!

"You moron!" She yelled. "You fell straight in my trap!" She pulled out her own vines, and thorns appeared on each of them, too! She whipped each of them at Venusaur, and was about to be cut into tiny ribbons! His face cringed in fear, but he then smirked! But sometimes looks can be deceiving! His eyes blanked out, and a huge root came from the ground, and was aimed right at Mary and her whips! His frenzy plant attack tore all of the vines off of her plant, and struck her in her side, leaving a huge gash!

"Take that!" He yelled, panting out of the exhaustion from the frenzy plant.

"Looks like Mary's ability to copy any technique used against her didn't seem to work out for her when she tried to use it herself," Hunter said. "Shouldn't have tried the attack he invented himself!"

"You know, for a bandit admin, she's surprisingly weak!" Kelsey muttered, but in a grave tone. "I don't think its over yet!" She pointed to a yellow tail that sprouted from Mary's butt, and her wounds started to heal!

"Behold, Abra's recover technique!" She announced. "I'm not just an ordinary Ditto! I can copy attacks, and use different Pokemon abilities at the same time!"

"No way!" Venusaur yelled. "Do you know how much energy I used up with that last attack? I don't have the energy to use frenzy plant again!" I pulled out a Pokeball, and said, "Then let me handle this!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Ar-ar-arooooo!" Poochyena howled. The two of us just stared blankly at him, wondered what exactly what he was doing. He then stopped howling, and stared at us with a menacing glare.

"D-d-does he want to battle?" I asked Gary. He nodded. My face started to crack, and I couldn't help but laugh! "I have to battle a Poochyena? I'm so scared!" Poochyena growled, and ran up to bite me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled and kneeling down in pain, holding the part I treasure dearly. I fell over, not able to stand. If this was a male Poochyena, then he shouldn't attack other creatures in that area! I heard Gary laughing his ass off, and I couldn't even manage to scream at him!

"T-t-t-t-that-t-t-t hurt-t-t-t-t…" I managed to mutter. Poochyena just walked up to me, and licked me in the face. Gary pulled out his Pokedex, and read the information on Poochyena.

"The dark type Poochyena is surprisingly prideful. If it feels as if its intelligence is undermined, or looked as weak, it will howl its battle cry, and attack the being that attacks its pride by attacking the spot where their opponent's pride is, such as a battle scar or large muscles.

"Or testicles…" Gary muttered. His Pokedex continued.

"However, after they feel that their pride has been damaged, they completely forgive their opponent, and will ask for a friendship. As you may see, Poochyena don't make many friends."

Poochyena looked up at Gary's Pokedex, and started to howl again! Was this ever going to end?

**Derek's POV**

"Let YOU handle this?" Venusaur gasped. "And what makes you think YOU can beat this lady?" I just smirked.

"I'm not gonna beat her, she is!" I yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. Muscle appeared out of a flash of light, and decided to flex his large muscles just to show off. Mary laughed.

"You think a Machop is gonna beat me?" She asked. She started to change shape again! "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, kid. And I'm gonna use the same Pokemon!" When she finished transforming, a Ditto appeared before us! She then started to glow, and a Machop appeared! She then transformed into a different shape, as if she was evolving! She took the form of a Ditto, but quickly became a Machoke!

"Hey, you just transformed into a different Pokemon!" I yelled. Mary laughed a very cynical laugh that got on my nerves.

"Oops!" She yelled. "Looks like I happened to evolve!" I looked over at Kelsey, and she shook her head.

"Transformed Pokemon can't evolve!" She said. "It's just a load of crap!" I nodded, and thought this was gonna be a little harder than I thought!

"It really doesn't matter, since Machop's gonna take you out anyway!" I pointed towards Mary, and Muscle ran towards her. Mary couldn't help but laugh, and grabbed Muscle's arm! She then threw him to the side, and yawned.

"Please tell me that's not the best you can do!" She yawned. "That Machop of yours is pretty weak!" I smirked, and decided to play a little mind games with her.

"What do you say we play a little game?" I asked. She looked at me with a blank stare, and continued. "After all, we should make this fight as exciting as possible!"

"What are the rules?" She asked. I smirked.

"Simple, once you choose a transformation, you have to stick with it for the entire battle! You can choose any Pokemon, as long as its still one whole Pokemon and no partial morphs!" She smirked, and nodded.

"That actually sounds like a little bit of a challenge!" She cried. I looked over to the others.

"Now I need to consult with my advisors on what strategy I should use!" I said, walking over to the others. When I reached them, Hunter and Kelsey gave me blank stares, and I told them my plan!

**Chad's POV**

The plane finally landed. It was weird sitting alone for the rest of the trip. Wes walked into the bathroom, and never came out. The flight attendant said he mysteriously disappeared, and I guess he teleported out of the plane or something. It got me wondering if he just came to speak to me, or did he just feel like getting off the plane. I couldn't help but choose the latter, since there was this screaming baby behind me. I felt like actually giving the baby something to scream about, and I could barely tolerate the wailing. Screaming was a futile effort in my opinion. Just because you scream doesn't necessarily mean you'll be heard, so I've learned to not scream at all, under any circumstances. I got out my Pokedex, and tried to locate where the others were. For some strange reason, I only got the signal of three of them, and one of them were separate from the other two.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked myself. I didn't know why one was missing, and I thought something happened to them. Maybe they got attacked, and one was destroyed in the process, while the other ones weren't damaged, but the bodies were. Maybe one was lost, and it must have been Vinny's. Maybe one got stolen, or they gave one up. I realized that it was four maybes too many, and decided to go to where the single Pokedex was. Maybe they were under attack or something! Since I had Monk with me, I had a much more formidable team, and I had a new fighting type that was pretty useful. Primeape were fast, strong, and don't wear out too easily, making them some of the toughest Pokemon. In fact, I actually thought they were highly underrated. After exiting the airport, I ran as fast as I could to the single signal, and hoped that I wasn't too late.

"What the hell?" I asked as I saw that one signal suddenly disappeared! They were under attack! I changed my course, knowing that I wasn't too late for them!

**Vinny's POV**

"Holy shit!" I cried as I saw the fried Poochyena look at us. After howling, he ran up to Gary, and bit into his Pokedex, destroying it! However, the electronic devise happened to electrocute him in the process, so he was now walking around, dizzy and beaten. "You know, that Pokedex of yours has some serious bite!" Gary didn't find my joke funny at all, and crouched down to his fried Pokedex.

"It's not fair!" He said. "Why did this have to happen!" He just held the broken pieces of his devise, and I shrugged.

"You know, you can always just ask me or Derek!" Gary looked at me like I was an idiot and ran up to me.

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"In order to enter the Pokemon League Tournament, you have to have to have fulfilled the required quests from that region, and your trainer's license which just happens to be in your Pokedex!" I just stood there, shocked, looking at my Pokedex.

"I never knew these things were THAT important…" I muttered. I shrugged, and tried to lighten the little dude up. "At least you're not the only one screwed, Kelsey's Pokedex is thrashed, too!" He didn't lighten up.

"Well, if we don't have a Pokedex, we aren't considered trainers!" He yelled. "That means there is two less people in a group, and the minimum amount of trainers in a group is four!" I gulped.

"So we only have three people right now, so that means we aren't a group anymore!" Gary nodded.

"And I don't think I can fix this, either!" He yelled. "And all of this was because of that stupid Poochyena!"

"AR-AR-AROOOOOO!" We turned around to see Poochyena howling yet again. He apparently heard us.

"RUN!" I yelled. We both ran as fast as we could away from the evil beast, hoping that we would make it through in one piece!

**Derek's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kelsey asked. "After all, we can back you up!" I shook my head.

"No, you two need to get Vinny and Gary. After all, she IS a Bandit Admin! I'll be able to hold this lady off until then!" I said. Hunter nodded.

"Good luck!" He said, smirking. They both ran off, leaving me alone facing this evil shape shifter!

"So you're all alone, ready to face your executioner!" She mocked. "I can easily crush you before your friends even reach the other two idiots, let alone bring them back to face me!" I tightened my fists, and then pointed to her.

"You know, you talk way too much! Eventually you're going to face the person who'll kick your ass upside down!" She snorted a laugh, and pointed back at me.

"And you think that YOU can beat me? If my information was correct, you couldn't even beat Fartin and you barely managed to beat Badman! How do you honestly suspect that you can beat an admin far worse than Fartin?"

"Simple. I've gotten much stronger than before, and I never said anything about beating you, I just need to hold you off! In fact, we can spend time talking until they get here like we are now!" Mary gasped, realizing that she was wasting time.

"So I'll just finish you now! And I'm going to keep my end of the deal by only using one whole form!" I nodded, and sent out the perfect Pokemon for my strategy!

"Go Forrest!" I cried. My Grovyle appeared out of his Pokeball, and looked at the Machoke morph before me. The Machoke then turned into a Ditto once again. She then transformed into a creature similar to Grovyle; their evolved form Sceptile!

"Your puny Grovyle versus my Sceptile morph!" She bragged. "I'm going to kill your Pokemon in one blow! She dashed towards Forrest, but he was able to dodge the quick attack using his own quick attack!

"Just try to keep avoiding her attacks until they get here!" I ordered. Forrest nodded, and stood in a stance that would enable him to quickly jump out of the way of an attack.

"DIE!" Mary cried as she fired several energy seeds at Forrest. The bullet seed attack was countered by Forrest's own bullet seed attack, and Mary seemed even more frustrated. "GODDAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO DIE!" She opened her mouth, and a large orb of light green energy appeared! She was charging up for the solar beam attack!

"Look out Forrest, it's the solar beam attack" I warned. Forrest nodded, and Mary fired her solar beam! Forrest jumped in the air, but Mary met him in mid-air and slammed him into the ground next to me. He skidded on his belly, and I ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Gro…" Forrest cried. I pulled out my Pokeball, knowing that he did his job, but to my surprise, he stood up again! "GROVY-" His scream fell short as he was enveloped in a bright light, and he started to change shape! Mary just stood in awe as she saw practically her mirror image standing in front of her. Forrest evolved into one of my favorite Pokemon; Sceptile!

"Forrest!" I yelled, hugging my newly evolved Pokemon. "All right!" My much larger Pokemon held up his hand, and we delivered a hi-five to each other. "Bet you don't have to worry about not being tall enough to deliver hi-fives for sure now!" Forrest smiled, but his face soon turned serious as he looked again at Mary.

"SCEPTILE!" He yelled. Mary stepped back a little, and whatever Forrest said, it seemed to get her goat a little. Venusaur whistled, apparently impressed. I looked at him, and he translated.

"Here's some real trash talk for ya; he said 'It's time to find out how a real Sceptile fights, you good-for-nothing copycatting bitch! You can't even fight on your own, so you have to use other bodies!" I whistled too, wondering how Forrest managed to fit all of those words into just two syllables.

"I'll let you know that I've memorized every single attack, memorized the average weight and height of most Pokemon, and I'm smart enough that I don't need a Pokedex to know anything!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you have to use other Pokemon to do your bidding!" I yelled. "You may be the one battling, but you should be able to battle on your own strength, not copying the strength of others!"

"And what's so bad about that?" She asked angrily, though lacking the force that she was using before.

"It means you aren't strong enough to fight on your own, that you're just using other people's strengths instead of getting stronger yourself! Don't you understand? If you would only spend your time training like me and my friends did, you could be even stronger than the Pokemon you copy! You may never be as strong, but at least you'd have the pride to say 'That's right! I managed to fight with my own strength!'" Mary started to shiver a bit, and she sighed.

"It's not as easy as you'd think…" She muttered. "I have to kill you, or they'll…"

"They'll what?" I asked her. She shrugged, and looked at us angrily.

"Nothing!" She yelled. "I'm gonna lose this tough-girl act and take you on full-force!" She dashed towards us, and Forrest stood in the way. They locked hands, and neither of them budged. It seemed that they were at a stalemate, but Forrest suddenly ducked, and pushed his head forward! Mary continued to push, and Forrest's head rammed into her gut! She stepped back from Forrest's head butt, but Forrest didn't want to give her time to recover. He dashed forward and rammed her in her chest, slammed his tail into her face, and fired a bullet seed attack right into her injured gut. Mary fell to the ground, but Forrest continued to attack! Forrest continued to kick her, and she started rolling across the ground.

"AAAH!" She screamed in pain out of all the damage dealt to her. She tried standing up, but Forrest started kicking her again!

"FORREST STOP!" I yelled. My Sceptile didn't stop, however. I tried to recall him, but he quickly dashed over to me, and knocked his Pokeball out of my hand! He tackled me into the ground, and I lied on my back, with my out of control Sceptile looking over me. What was I doing wrong? Did I do a bad job in raising him? How come he was so disobedient? He towered over me, and prepared to attack me. However, another Sceptile rammed Forrest and they both tumbled to the ground, and were rolling across the road. They were punching and kicking and struggling, but it was obvious that Mary was too weakened to fight. Forrest may have been injured while he was still a Grovyle, but Mary's attack was nothing compared to Forrest's assault. They both stood up, and grasped each other's hands again. I looked around until I spotted Forrest's Pokeball. I ran over to it, picked it up, and I pointed it at one of the Sceptile.

"I hope I pick the right one!" I yelled, recalling one of the Sceptile. Suddenly, one jumped in front of the other, and blocked the red beam!

"This is my fight!" Mary yelled. "Stay out of this!" I heard Venusaur sigh.

"First she couldn't stand pride, and now she's full of it!" I nodded, understanding the irony.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know!" He admitted. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think Forrest was quite ready to evolve yet, so he's a little out of control! He's too caught up in the battle!"

"How's that?" I asked.

"As you know, I'm a Pokemon, so I understand these things! As you know, when a Pokemon starts to get all touchy-touchy, and if they're strong enough to evolve, they will. However, if they experience an overcharge of emotions, they sometimes evolve unwillingly, giving them serious mental flaws. The unwanted change somehow affects their brain, and they become irrationally stressed out, causing them to have little outbursts like Forrest is having!"

"So it's not my fault at all?" I asked him. "After all, he must have felt that he needed to get stronger at all costs!"

"Maybe, but this usually happens with the better, more kind trainers!" Venusaur encouraged. "Their Pokemon believe that they need to please their trainer, so they subconsciously decide on evolving, even when they don't want to!"

"So is this gonna be temporary, or will it be permanent?" I asked.

"Depends on how you raise Forrest from here on! If you fight too weak of opponents, he'll get arrogant and prideful, and become out of control wanting a real challenge, and if you make him face tough opponents, he'll get out of control for the extra strength! You're gonna have to work on Forrest's personality before you have him fight after this!" He turned to the two Sceptile, who were still at a stalemate. They didn't seem to fall for each other's traps, and I wondered if it would ever end…

Eventually, the stalemate ended when Forrest seemed to notice something. It finally seemed that he came back to his senses! I looked over to see some vague figures, and the plan was finally about to commence.

"Forrest!" I yelled. My Sceptile pulled back, turning over to me. He did come back! "You put up a good fight, but leave it to them!" I said, pointing to the figures getting closer. I recalled Forrest, and Mary turned around to see a Houndoom and a Quilava charging at her, fires starting. Mary gasped, and could only get into a defensive position. The flamethrower attacks still struck her full force, and she fell to the ground, no longer a Sceptile. Instead, her original Ditto form lied before us.

"You tricked me!" Mary said. "You said your friends were leaving to get help!" I shrugged.

"I lied."

"You don't seem like the lying type to me!"

"Well, you tricked Gary and Vinny into going away, and I guess this was my way of getting even!"

"So you gave me what I wanted, to separate you even more!" She said, understanding my trap.

"You thought you could just beat me quickly, chase down Kelsey and Hunter before they could get to me, and wipe out Vinny and Gary soon after!" I explained further. "You were so glad that everything fell into place so easily, that you didn't see the obvious trap in front of you!"

"Such a tactical mind…" She muttered. Just then, Kelsey and Hunter caught up to their Pokemon, just staring angrily at Mary.

"Shall I finish her off?" Hunter asked. I thought about it for a bit. She DID save me from Forrest when he was attacking me.

"Despite the fact that she's a Bandit, I think she deserves a second chance!" I said. "After all, we gave you a second chance when you attacked us when we met!" Hunter solemnly nodded.

"I shouldn't of asked you…" He muttered. Mary managed to get up, and she started to change shape once again! She took the form of a human, around sixteen or seventeen, with long brown hair, a light blue tank top, a red skirt, and white shoes with faded pink stripes on the side of them, covering a pair of light blue socks pushed down to her ankles. She looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. I think I saw her on TV before.

"How do you like my true human form?" She asked, in a much younger and cheerful tone.

"True form?" I asked. She nodded.

"My real name's not Mary, it's just that I've always loved shape shifters, and when the Bandits said they could make me into one myself, I couldn't help but agree!" Her cadet blue eyes started to water. "I-I-I'm sorry for acting so ruthlessly…"

"So you go up to kill us, and now you act all innocent?" Hunter asked. "Uh-uh, I'm not buying it lady."

"I'm truly sorry!" She yelled back, with anger in her eyes. I've always been good at reading people to a certain extent, and I was pretty sure that was genuine guilt and anger.

"Maybe you better explain it to us better!" I said. She nodded.

"It all happened about two years ago when the Bandits came to me. I agreed on their little deal, and the surgery began. They transferred a Ditto's unstable DNA pattern into mine, and gave me the ability to shape shift!"

"Then why didn't you go to your human form when we beat you?" Kelsey asked.

"Because I have to transform back into a Ditto whenever I transform into a different being! If you'd stop asking questions and let me speak, I'll explain everything!" She pushed her anger back, and continued. "When they did, however, they placed a chip into my brain. It's called the Micro-Analyzing-Reverse-, shit, I forget what the y stands for! Anyway that chip is placed into your brain, and reads your every thought."

And in a way, it controls your brain into doing things in the opposite you would normally, such as instead of helping someone up, you'd be kicking them until they could no longer stand."

"So in other words, that chip makes you a real bitch," Venusaur said. She nodded.

"Then what's you real name?" I asked. She turned over to me, and smirked.

"Sarah." She bowed, and said, "Thank you for helping me." With that, she transformed into a Kadabra, and teleported away. Just then, we heard some screaming, heading straight towards us!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Vinny yelled, bolting past us. Gary quickly followed. Vinny ran up behind Kelsey, and hid behind her. Gary followed suit. A Poochyena ran up to her, and started to bark at her.

"He wants you to hand over the two 'cowards'," Venusaur translated. Poochyena started howling, and leapt at Kelsey. She just knocked the dark type into the ground, leaving a large lump on his head. Vinny gasped, and hugged Kelsey tight.

"Thank you so much, you saved me!" He praised. "I'll never be an ass to you again!" Just then, Kelsey grabbed Vinny, and threw him on the ground next to the Poochyena. The two of them looked at each other, and cowered in fear of Kelsey.

"Looks like they have some of the same fears!" I joked. Poochyena just looked at Vinny, who was holding out his hand.

"Whaddaya say we be partners?" He asked the little dog. Poochyena looked at Vinny for a bit, but nodded. "I guess we do have a lot in common!" Poochyena nodded, and placed his paw on top of Vinny's hand.

"What's his name gonna be?" Gary asked. Vinny shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking about the name Elias!" he said. "From my middle name!"

"Vincent Elias Parker," Gary said to himself. "I didn't know your middle name! So Vinny stands for Vin E.!"

"I guess so!" Elias jumped up happily, and licked Vinny's face. Vinny laughed, and recalled him into his Pokeball. Vinny and Gary looked at each other for a bit, and just laughed. Gary then looked around, and found that someone was missing.

"Where's Nicki?" He asked. Everyone shrugged. We walked into the PokeCenter, and we heard a toilet flush. Nicki came out of the bathroom, and gave us a blank stare.

"Anything happen?" She asked. We all sighed.

Preview:

Chad: So, you think you four jokers stand a chance against me?

Samurai: No doubt!

Karate: I can demolish you!

Sumo: It's a four on one, so duh!

Ninja: We're here to kill you, along with the people that the other us failed!

Chad: Other Us?

Vinny: Next time on Generation V; The Four Warriors Return!

Author's Notes: I'm so, so, so, SO sorry about not updating for a while. I've just been working on my Sonic the Hedgehog story I've been working on, and I've been facing this fierce writer's block from this one. I have no pattern of updating my stories, but if I face writer's block on one story, I'll just work on my other. If you don't like Sonic, I'm sorry, but I do. I've sorta burned out on Pokemon a bit, so I'm trying to explore other areas. Don't worry, I'm gonna finish this fic to the best of my ability, but right now I'm enjoying writing Sonic Battle Adventures more. I haven't really found any good Pokefics I've enjoyed lately, but I've found some Sonic ones I like. I repeat, if you don't like Sonic, then don't read it. If you do, please read it. That's all for now.


	64. The Four Warriors Return!

I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my original characters

As the sun's great warmth passed finally managed to peek through the large cumulus clouds, Hunter felt the warmth reach him. It was times like this that he savored. Feeling the calm heat from the sun, away from all of the anxiety and the rush of his partners. But as he looked around, his supernatural eyes able to reflect the sunlight, he saw a faint figure going towards him. He also saw three other figures that seemed to be close behind.

"What the…"

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 64; The Four Warriors Return! **

"He who dares enter the sacred temple must face the wrath of our Lord's Four Warriors of the Prophet!" A voice said, creeping behind me. Whatever this thing was, it was pretty fast. But I've seen faster.

"And who is your Lord, Alan, or is it Alex?" I asked. "After all, Alex seems to be the one that's not being controlled!" This brought a stop to the figure, and it floated down near the forest part. I was led to the part where the forest connected to the beach, where I heard some strange noises. I stood there, pretending like I was just resting, when I heard the voice.

"What do you mean?" He said in a slight Asian accent. He looked exactly like a samurai, but I knew better than to trust a Bandit.

"I mean I think I've figured it out!" I said, bragging about my theory. "When Alex dropped by for a visit, he seemed to be uncontrolled, something that Alan doesn't approve of. So I've come to two answers; either Alex is truly in charge, or Alex is even stronger than the Prophet. My bet's on the latter of the two, since I don't think the Bandits let a kid who has a slight grudge against them have such a powerful position!" When I saw the confirmation in the samurai's stunned eyes, a smirked, knowing I was dead on. I decided to run all the way to home, ready to get the guy further off guard.

"In fact, I don't think you're working for the bandits at all!" I said. "If you're working for the Bandits, you would have known that you weren't allowed to attack my friends, since Vinny would be with them. I'm thinking that Alan wrote the hit list for some hired thugs, and gave it to Alex to bring out. Alex in turn gave it to people like you, and told them to kill everyone. However, Monk already knew of Alan's orders, and that's why he refused to kill me! Because of Monk's honor, I have a new Pokemon today!" I held up the Pokeball, and the samurai took a step back out of shock.

"Y-y-y-you captured Monk?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Actually, I caught the Primeape. Monk just self-destructed his chip." Samurai seemed to mutter something, and I managed to pick up some of it.

"I told that… to… copy…" I heard. I smirked, and it was all falling into place. I held up Storm's Pokeball, ready for a battle.

"Wanna show your true form so I can get this done and over with?" I asked.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised that you know so much information!" He admitted. He flexed his muscles, tearing the artificial human skin and features. Soon a Scyther stood in his place. "I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO SIMPLY KILL YOU!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Hey, I think my Pokedex is a piece of crap, too!" I said, looking at the screen. Derek, Kelsey, Nicki, and Derek looked over at me.

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"I'm detecting another Pokedex!" I announced, showing them my screen. Derek got out his, and turned it on. He played around with it for a bit, until he finally turned on the screen.

"Hey, I got a signal, too!" He said. We all looked at each other, and gasped.

"CHAD!" Just then, Venusaur walked out of the bathroom, with an angry look on his face.

"I guess they never really thought of Pokemon urinals!" he yelled, looking around. "I got a dirty look from everyone in the bathroom!"

"It's restroom!" I corrected. "You need to work on your speech!"

"Fuck you very much."

"No thanks, I'll pass," I replied, ticking off Venusaur even more.

"You know, you two can have a pissing contest all day for all I care, but I'm going out to see Chad!" He said, standing up, ready to leave the PokeCenter.

"No, we're not," Kelsey said. "Our Pokemon still have to be healed, remember?" Derek sighed. "Chad'll eventually come to the PokeCenter in a bit!"

"But I still have Ruby, Blazer, Marsh, and Fearless, and Stampede left!" He shot back. "I'm still able to battle if there's danger!"

"Well, go if you want, but-"

"HAHAHAHA!" A voice yelled. It was way too familiar to be forgotten, and Kelsey and I looked at him once again. "Don't tell me that you've been slacking off while I've been training hard for the tournament!"

"What tournament?" I asked with a little agitation in my voice.

"The Temp Island Beach tournament of course!" Roten said. "It takes place about once every three months, and it's only three days away!"

"Three… days… away!" I cried out, not caring that Roten was around anymore.

"Yeah, it's completely unofficial, with no TV footage at all. It's just a thing the local trainers and the passersby do for fun and the special prize!"

"What prize?" Derek asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He mocked, walking past us. When he walked past me, he put his hand behind his back, and flipped me off. I tightened my fist, ready to knock the crap out of him, but decided against it. The only person who would attack someone in a public place was Kelsey.

"Whatever!" I said. "The greatest prize of all would be seeing the look on your face when I smash you into tiny little pieces!" Roten didn't turn around or anything, but I did see him shake a bit. He was chuckling! Roten gave Nurse Joy three Pokeballs, and walked back.

"My newest Pokemon is invisible!" he said. "There's no way you'll beat it!"

"Don't you mean, invincible?" Kelsey corrected. Roten shrugged.

"Whatever," I walked past us again, and exited. "I'm gonna beat you all!" I heard him say before he went through the doors.

"Jerk!" Gary said. "I hope I get a crack at him in the tournament!" Nicki nodded.

"I bet I could even beat him!" She said. "So Gary could cream him for sure!"

"Chansey!" The pink Pokemon said as she held out five trays of Pokeballs. We grabbed each of them, and thanked Chansey. We all looked at each other, and left to see Chad.

**Chad's POV**

"DIE!" He said, flying at me. I grabbed a Pokeball, and Storm appeared, already ready for battle! My Jolteon immediately shot out an electric bolt at Scyther without even being told! Scyther took the attack full force, but didn't fall. He stopped, and stood his ground.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat Storm!" I said cockily. I couldn't help it; the guy was all talk. "That was just one of his thundershock attacks!" Scyther's eyes widened.

"You lie!" he yelled.

"Wanna feel a thunderbolt?" I asked rhetorically, signaling Storm what to do. Storm fired a bolt at least four times as powerful at him, and Scyther did fall from the attack. He struggled to get up, realizing that he was beaten.

"How can Samurai, the strongest of the Four Warriors, lose to such a little child?" He asked himself, standing up. He faced me, with a very upset face. "I will not be defeated!" He charged at us again, twice as fast, and slashed at me! I ducked in time, but he brought his other blade down at me! Storm ran over, and bit his blade before it made contact!

"Finish him!" I yelled, running back to avoid Storm's most powerful attack. He was at point-blank, so Storm should easily hit him. "Zap Cannon!" Storm jumped back, and charged up an electric ball. He fired the ball at Samurai, and the attack fried him!

"NOOOOO!" He yelled, falling to the ground, possibly dead. I went to check his pulse, but felt none! I sighed, knowing that I killed another being.

"I never got to ask who the other three warriors were…" I muttered, taking my mind off of his death. I cracked my neck, and walked off. Just then, I felt more presences trying to be hidden. I recalled Storm, and grabbed Sunrise's. I released my Espeon, and the cat-like psychic type looked around, and found the location of the hidden creatures. When I focused on that spot, I could see four faint figures.

"Sunrise, try using your psybeam attack on that small one!" I said, pointing to the creature Sunrise could obviously see. Sunrise's forehead jewel glowed, and she fired a rainbow-colored beam at it! I saw the three other figures get out of the way, but the small one didn't! The attack didn't seem to phase it, and I saw from the psybeam attack's light that it was a dark type Sneasel. The three figures zipped behind me, and chuckled. I turned around, and saw a Medicham, a Hariyama, and another Scyther!

"It seems that you killed the other me," Samurai said, pointing to the dead Scyther.

"Who are you?" I asked. Samurai shrugged.

"Since we're not officially Bandits, master Alex made orders to copy the microchips that contained our brainwaves!" the Medicham said. "Master Alex made enough of us for a small army!" I gasped. An army of these guys? I'm pretty sure they could be beaten, but they would cause so much damage!

"Correct, Karate!" the Hariyama said. "Samurai, Karate, Ninja, and the great Sumo will finish you!" The Sneasel known as Ninja jumped next to them, and held up his claws.

"We're ready to kill you!" he said. "Now die!" I recalled Sunrise, and brought out my newest Pokemon.

"Hope this isn't a bad time to see an old friend!" I yelled, throwing Monk's Pokeball. I then recalled Sunrise. My Primeape was released, and looked at the Four Warriors angrily. He seemed to lose his temper, and charged right at Ninja; the closest target! He grabbed the running Sneasel's leg, and slammed him in the ground! He delivered his fist into his back repeatedly, and I could hear the bones crack. I looked at the other three, who were standing there, letting their friend die.

"If he is weak enough to lose, he shall die," Samurai said. "That is the way of the Four Warriors."

"Someone, HE-" Ninja's scream was cut short when Monk brought his fist down on his skull, making a huge indentation on the back of the head. Ninja fell unconscious, probably dead. I winced at the death, silently chastising myself for choosing Monk to fight.

"Well, who is going to fight next?" Samurai asked. No one offered. "Very well, let us all battle the Primeape!" The two nodded, and the three Warriors ran/rolled/flew at Monk! Monk scowled at the three, and charged at them! I held up my Pokeball, and when the three were about to make contact, I recalled my Primeape! The three lost balance, and tumbled into each other. I smirked, and let out Nightfall.

"UMBEON!" Nightfall yelled, apparently ready to fight.

"Meet Nightfall, my strongest Pokemon!" I yelled. I pointed at them, and yelled, "Shadow wave!" Nightfall's eyes widened, and grew void of light. He screamed, and let out a huge blast of shadows from his body! The three tried to block it by putting their arms up, but to no avail. The three were sent flying. Sumo slammed into a tree, shattering it! Samurai's back just scraped the splinters of the trunk, but Karate landed directly on them. His weak and under protected stomach was pierced by the sharp pieces of wood, leaving another dead creature. I guess these trees were pretty strong.

"KARATE!" Sumo yelled. He seemed furious. "NO ONE BUT ME SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" He came charging at Nightfall and I, and Nightfall disappeared, using the faint attack. Sumo stopped and looked around, but my Umbreon struck him in the back of the head! Just then, Samurai came flying at us! Nightfall jumped out of the way, trying to face these two foes, and he had the type disadvantage against each of them. I decided to cut him some slack, so I pulled out Sunrise's Pokeball. My Espeon faced her dark type comrade, and the two were ready to rumble!

"This is Sunrise, a Pokemon that belongs to a person very special to me," I don't know why I was bragging so much, but I just couldn't help it. I guess Vinny's cocky attitude was starting to rub. "Psybeam!" Sunrise fired a rainbow colored beam from her forehead, and the attack slammed into Sumo's belly, making a huge indentation in it, as well as knocking him back a few yards. Samurai laughed, and flew at us.

"I still have an advantage against your dark and psychic types!" He yelled cockily, falling into my trap. The guy was too stupid to realize that he was beat. The two jumped away from each other, and when Samurai flew right between the two Eveelutions, he stopped to think about which one to attack.

"NOW!" I yelled, signaling my Pokemon to attack. Nightfall fired a shadow wave at Samurai, who turned to attack Sunrise. The attack struck him in the back, knocking him at Sunrise. Sunrise's eyes then glowed white, and she unleashed a powerful blast of energy into the Scyther, tearing him apart. When I saw Samurai, he had several burn marks, and was bruised all over. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't black, blue, or red. He struggled to sit up, but couldn't move too well. I stood over him, ready to give my victory speech.

"You fucked up, ass hole," I said. "You were too caught up about your so-called victory, that you forgot that dark and psychic attacks still do full damage towards you, despite the fact that you deal a type disadvantage to them."

"You… still won't beat-t-t… th-th-the rest…" He said, until his eyes shut. The pain was too much on his body. A Scyther can usually put up a long fight, but they have a low pain tolerance. Then felt a shaking sound behind me, and found Sumo charging at me!

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE BASTARD!" Nightfall and Sunrise were about to attack, but a huge plant came from the ground and slice into Sumo's fat. He lay on the ground, beaten, but not dead. I wondered only for a second about who it was, but my thoughts were answered by his voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're really getting sloppy!" Vinny said next to his panting Venusaur.

"Yeah, well it's sorta hard to train on when you're on a plane most of the time!" I explained. "I hope you weren't slacking off in any of your training!"

"Well, we were sorta using your away as a vacation," Gary explained, catching up to Vinny and Venusaur, with Kelsey, Derek, and Nicki.

"Whatever, I really don't mind it, since we're in the Temp Islands and all…" I muttered. I was going to regret saying this, for my reputation as a hard-ass was about to be ruined. "I guess we could relax for the rest of the time we're on the island!" The others' faces lit up, and I could practically feel the happiness radiate from them. Just then, Vinny walked up to me, and put his hand on my forehead.

"Who are you?" He demanded playfully. "You can't be Chad!" I shrugged.

"What you see is what you get," I replied. "Anything happen while I was gone?" They smirked.

"You bet!" Gary said. "I caught a Lapras, as well as a really rare Dratini!" He said. "Plus Sparky has been renamed Quickzap since he's matured into a Raichu!"

"Amphere has evolved to Ampharos!" Kelsey said. "Plus I won the Frost badge!"

"I didn't manage to get any new badges, but I did manage to get Blazer to evolve into Combusken and Forrest into a Sceptile!" Derek said. "I also caught a rare Zigzagoon!"

"And last but not least, I caught a Poochyena that has a serious pride issue!" Vinny replied. "And let's see; Hunter caught a Sharpedo, Derek, Kelsey, and Hunter beat the Mimicry Master Admin of the Bandits, Gary and I met Drake the Dragon Master, but he turned out to be a schmuck that was only diverting us from the others, these psychos called the four warriors came and attacked us, the-"

"Hold on for a sec,": I interrupted. "You mean the Four Warriors as in Samurai, Sumo, Ninja, and Karate?" Vinny nodded. I pointed to the bloody mess of a Hariyama. "SO you managed to beat them, too?" Vinny smirked, ready to brag about his increased strength, but gasped.

"You mean you did all of this on your own?" he shrieked. "I had to handle Samurai, Gary beat Sumo, Hunter beat Karate, and Derek beat Ninja!"

"These guys' levels were probably ranging in the middle thirties," I explained. "They seemed to get the chips in their brains copied, but they still live inside different Pokemons' bodies, so they'd be weaker than the other. You probably faced the very best ones!" Vinny sighed.

"Well, then, maybe we should get back to the PokeCenter, we can explain the rest there!" Derek said. "To be honest, I get sorta nauseous around dead or beaten bodies…"

"You can't stand to see beat up things, huh?" Venusaur asked. "Then why the fuck did you be a Pokemon trainer?" Derek sighed.

"There's more to it," He said. "But why don't we leave, okay?" I shrugged. I walked towards civilization, leaving the others to follow me if they wanted.

**Normal POV**

"Do you mind giving me a hand here?" She cried, running towards Hunter. When the figures came closer, he was able to see a girl get chased by three men. The men's uniforms were very familiar, and the sight disgusted him. The girl looked around fifteen or sixteen. She had light blue windbreaker pants, a black tank top with a light blue denim jacket, white tennis shoes with light blue stripes on the side. He wore a cadet blue bandana, which covered her long blond hair. Her ruby red eyes seemed to stand out compared to all the blue, too. She had a face that seemed to have so much defiance and rebellion in it that it seemed to spread. The three men, who Hunter definitely recognized as members of Team Magma, didn't give up, either.

"Stop right there!" A Magma cried out. The girl ran up behind Hunter, and the three Magma members thought of Hunter as an enemy. "You dare protect her?" Hunter shrugged.

"I really don't know what's going on, but I guess I am," Hunter said, his anger already flaming in his abnormal eyes.

"Then you shall pay for crossing paths with Team Magma!" Another member cried out. They held up a Pokeball, and three Numel appeared. Hunter smirked, and sent out Darkfire.

"Rrrrrrr…" The Houndoom cried. A Numel nodded, and turned to his comrades. The three Numel then walked away, leaving the Magmas confused.

"What's wrong with you!" One cried out. Then the last Magma started shivering, for he finally recognized the face. He immediately bowed down.

"Forgive us for our insolence, Lord Hunter!" He said, not lifting his head up. The other two gasped, and quickly bowed down too. Hunter shrugged.

"I'm afraid Team Magma is gone, my friends!" Hunter said. As much as he hated to admit it, he realized that Magma couldn't support itself, especially since Maxie has been killed, and their hopes of controlling Groudon has pretty much gone up in flames. The three stood up, and shook their heads.

"That is where you are incorrect, Lord Hunter!" The middle one said. "For there are remnants of Magma still out there, ready to find their leader!"

"And who's that?" Hunter asked.

"That would be you, for you are next in line for the throne!" Hunter froze. He always thought that he would never get a chance to rule Magma, since Maxie had a few other people in front of him in the line of the throne. During all of the confusion, Hunter noticed that the girl had disappeared. She wasn't too far off, for he could still see her plainly in the distance when he turned around. The three Magmas tried to get his attention again.

"Lord Hunter, that brat has stolen a very rare and expensive item from us, and we were chasing them to get it back!" They said. Hunter looked over at them.

"And what would that be?"

"It is a Waterstone, a very rare and expensive item!"

"Yeah, you said that already," He said. "But tell me, what purpose would a waterstone serve you guys? It isn't like you have any water types, do you?" They gulped.

"But sir, our Magma budget doesn't cover much of our needs," They tried to explain. "We were going to sell it to some people who needed it, so-"

"And who would that be?" Hunter interrupted.

"The girl who ran off," They said. "We were going to sell it to her, but the next thing we knew, she ran off!"

"So you were going to sell it to the enemy?" Hunter asked. They hesitated, but then nodded.

"But we weren't aware of that information at that time!"

"Shut up! Don't give me that crap about not knowing that girl was an Aqua! She must get arrested every day if she dressed like that every day! She has Aqua written all over her!"

"We're sorry sir!"

"Then get out of my sight and you might as well throw away your uniforms, because if I find you three anywhere near a Magma, I'll kill you personally!" They nodded, but continued to walk towards Hunter.

"Since we don't work for Magma anymore, we're just gonna take care of you!" They said. Hunter smirked, and nodded to Darkfire. His Houndoom charged at them, and rammed the three into the ground! He then fired a flamethrower attack right at them, burning them up! The three stood up, and ran to the beach attempting to put out the flame on their asses.

"Pathetic…" Hunter recalled Darkfire, and walked towards the forest.

About ten minutes later, the girl stopped in the middle of the forest, glad to be rid of the three goons. She pulled out the Waterstone, and laughed to herself.

"Suckers…" She muttered, ready to walk again. The continued on forward, but she felt something tug on the collar of her jacket! She was pulled back, and thrown into the ground. The kid from before stood over her, looking slightly pissed.

"You know, I really don't like being manipulated like that," He said calmly, anger obviously suppressed.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, trying to make him believe that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I got rid of those three goons for you, but I'd like the Waterstone back," He said. "Even if they were pricks, stealing is still stealing. Then I'm gonna take you to the police station, so you can turn yourself in." She nodded, hesitantly, and pulled out the stone. _Over my dead body, _she thought but didn't say. Suddenly, she chucked the stone right at his nose, and stood up and ran! The kid caught it, and grabbed her by her collar! This time she wasn't thrown into the ground, but rather right at the kid's face.

"You know, you were a little predictable there," He said. "I would have done the same thing!" He let go of the collar, and put the Waterstone in his pocket.

"I doubt you're gonna take me to the police station!" She said.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"What would you do if I refused, beat me?" She asked rhetorically. "They'd make you for the one at fault! A guy like you batting around a little girl like me!" The boy's face grew a little frustrated, knowing that she had called his bluff. He cleched his fist, raised his hand, and… held it out to her. She looked up at his face, and saw a smirk on his face.

"My name's Hunter," He said. "Nice to meet you!" The girl was shocked by his sudden change in attitude, but what the hell, she might as well play along. She took the hand, and they shook it.

"Ashley Ketchum!" She replied. Hunter's eyes suddenly widened in shock, and he gasped.

"Ketchum?" He asked. "You wouldn't be related to a little midget named Ga-"

"Gary Ketchum?" She demanded. "You know that little bastard!" She grabbed him by the shirt, and looked angrily at him. "Tell me where he is, right now!" Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know where he is, but I could tell you where he will be," he said calmly. He grabbed her wrists, and promptly shoved her hands away from him. "And why exactly would you want to see him?"

"I want to kill that little son of a bitch!" She yelled. Hunter smiled, as if he was trying to resist something.

"If he's a son of a bitch, then that would make you a daughter of a bitch!" She gave him a stare that would pierce through a 300 foot brick wall, and Hunter continued to smirk.

"Are you gonna take me to him or not?" Hunter nodded.

"The kid probably deserves what he's gonna get!" He said.

"Oh he deserves it all right, and more too!"

**Normal POV (Scene Change)**

"Sir, I'm afraid the Four Warriors have failed yet again!" a Samurai copy said. Alex shrugged.

"I didn't expect them to defeat Chad so easily, but I guess I did underestimate him a little," He replied, talking more to himself than the copy. He turned around, and gave a dark and malevolent smile. "When will our enemies be leaving?"

"About ten days, sir!" Alex's smile dropped a little, realizing he would be on a tight schedule.

"Assemble every single copy you can muster!" He said. I want exactly one hundred of each Samurai, Karate, Sumo, and Ninja to go to that island before they leave! If you can't find enough, then copy them until you do!"

"But sir, gathering those kind of numbers on such a short notice would be-" Before he could finish, a rush of psychic energy went straight through his chest. He snapped his fingers, and another Samurai came in.

"Y-y-y-yes sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation, correct?" The Samurai copy immediately bowed down.

"FORGIVE ME!" He screamed, but Alex silenced him.

"Very well, do as I ordered that one, right after you clean up this mess," He said pointing to the dead Scyther. "Then report to me immediately." The Samurai nodded, and flew off. Little did he know he would pay with his life when he "reported back to him". Alex didn't appreciate eavesdropping, and would give capital punishment for it. When he thought about it, about half of the human race would be dead if he created the justice system.

Preview:

Gary: (gasps) Oh no!

Ashley: Listen up you little prick, it's about time I extract my revenge!

Vinny: I'm guessing this is your sister!

Ashley: That's right, and I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine!

Quickzap: RAICHU!

Gary: You're right, let's fight!

Derek: Next time on Generation V; Sibling Rivalry; Gary vs. Ashley! (Look forward to it please!)

Author's Notes: I'm Voidmoon as usual, and I'm here to give you the news at the speed of live!

Ryu: Thanks for the info, I'll try to E-Mail you when I have lots of free time.

Blood Vampire: No. None of Curtis' Scyther are Samurai. They currently escaped the Bandits, and are lying low. But you never know, they might wanna get revenge…

B Boi: Sarah is a good guy, but she won't be seen in a while. She'll be more of a guest star.

Poiuyty: Don't call me names! WAAH!

DaBomb0610: Derek IS a main character, but no one likes him enough to actually give him purpose.

That's All Folks!


	65. Sibling Rivalry!

I own only my original characters. I feel like I've said that before…

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 65: Sibling Rivalry!**

"So, what exactly did you go away for?" Vinny asked. We were in the city heading towards the PokeCenter, and Vinny just couldn't stay silent. I shrugged. I might as well tell them part of the truth.

"In Shiport City there was this guy that attacked me, and said he had a hit list," I explained. "I read the names on there, and found an old friend of mine. I immediately flew to Eon City, to protect my old friend. Little did I know, that person was the gym leader, and I ended up with these two precious items! I held up the Heart Badge and Monk's Pokeball. They gasped, and I put them back in their proper places.

"What knew Pokemon is that?" Vinny asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe one day you'll find out!"

"Then how about I find out during the unofficial tournament that's being held here in a few days!" He replied. "I'm gonna show you my greatest abilities!" I raised my eyebrow.

"A tournament?" I asked. They nodded. "I guess I could use a little excitement every now and then!" We made it to the PokeCenter, and the doors opened up, with the entire room silent. Suddenly, almost everyone rushed out the door, almost trampling us over. Confused on what's going on, I looked over at the only people there. Hunter and some blond girl were the only one left, besides the Chansey walking around. The girl obviously looked angry, and when she looked at all of us, she found one point specifically to glare at. I looked over at the victim, and Gary gulped. His hand trembling, he slowly brought it up and waved.

"Hiya, sis," He said out of fear. She stormed right over to him, and pushed us out of the way. Her fists were clenched, and she looked the way that Kelsey got when Vinny was around her for any period of time, except ten times worse.

"I've finally found you, you little bastard!" She yelled, lifting the midget up by his shirt. Nicki then stormed in, and pointed at her.

"You better let my Gary go!" She yelled. The girl looked over at her, and her fierce glare made Nicki cower into a corner. I guess the power of love was highly overrated after all.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" She asked. Gary nodded.

"Hey, it's not my fault dad and the instructor were being pricks!" He yelled. "You know I would have qualified!" The girl dropped him down, and looked over at us.

"You'd best ditch this little brat right now, cause he'll cause you more trouble than you'd ever imagine!" She warned. She cleared her throat, and begun the story.

_"He's showing great potential, right Erin?" Mr. Ketchum said. "I know you're probably thinking it's just father talk, but I do see a lot of ability in him!" Erin shook his head. He had on a black t-shirt, with black jeans with a black belt to match. He wore black loafers, and had a pair of glasses that always fell down. He pushed up his glasses, and shook his head, causing them to fall again. Gary was in the VPA room, beating several different Pokemon all teamed up against him with a Machoke, a Linoone, A Stantler, and a Donphan. Armed only with a virtual Pidgeot, Gary charged into battle. Gary worked on the controls aggressively, smashing down the buttons in a nervous manner. If he could win in this battle, he would qualify as a Pokemon trainer, and be on his way to his journey of being the greatest. The Pidgeot fired a blast of wind at Linoone, knocking it into Stantler's horns. The Stantler shook the Linoone off, and charged at Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew into the air, and shot down a powerful beam of orange energy down at the virtual normal type. The hyper beam attack struck Stantler, and the beaten Pokemon disappeared. Pidgeot flapped a little lighter, trying to stay airborne and recover energy at the same time. Machoke, Linoone, and Donphan ran at the nearly grounded Pidgeot. Just then, Pidgeot flew into the air, causing all three to ram into each other. Linoone was caught between the fighting and ground types, and disappeared. The Machoke grabbed Donphan and threw him at Pidgeot! _

_"All right!" Gary cried, already celebrating his victory. His Pikachu was tugging on his leg, trying to cheer him on. _

_"PIKA PIKA!" He yelled happily. Gary looked over at his electric type buddy, and silently shushed him. He needed to concentrate on the battle. He quickly turned back to the battle, and dodged Donphan in the knick of time. _

_"I never thought he'd be doing so well!" Mr. Ketchum cried. He turned over to Ashley, and smirked. "At this rate, HE might be the one on the journey with Pikachu! _

_"Yeah right, I would have already won by now!" She replied. _

_"Yes, I would say that Ashley's best area is in battles, while his is in the medical area!" Erin said. "He's already arrogant about his battling skills, and when he loses badly one day, he'd never be able to take it!" _

_"But then again, losing only makes you stronger!" Mr. Ketchum replied. _

_"Jim!" Erin boomed. "That may be so, but why learn from a loss while you can just not lose at all?" _

_"Everyone loses, Erin," _

_"Time for a whirlwind!" Gary yelled. Pidgeot shot a powerful blast of wind right at the rolling Donphan, and Machoke was preparing to catch him. But the wind was too strong, and the ground type smashed into his face, knocking the fighting type out. Pidgeot then curled up into a ball, and used the rollout attack at the Donphan, who was still recovering from the collision. Donphan finally regained posture, but was struck by Pidgeot's mirrored rollout! _

_"We have a winner!" Jim cried. _

_"I guess the kid does show some of the family traits," Ashley admitted. "But he still didn't beat my time!"_

_"Actually, he beat your time by twelve seconds!" Jim said. _

_"Come here, Gary, Ashley!" Erin yelled. Gary ran over next to his sister, and the two stared at their mentor.  
_

_"As you know, it is Ketchum family customs for an outsider to choose the better trainer!" He said. "But only one child may go on the journey, while the others or other must choose a different pathway that involves Pokemon. Gary couldn't help but yawn. He hated his talks about "family customs". All things considered, he obeyed them more often that any Ketchum ever did. _

_"But I am proud to say that the best trainer here is… Ashley Ketchum!" Ashley's eyes lit up, glad that she didn't have to be a nurse or whatever. _

_"What?" Gary said. "But I beat her record and everything!" _

_"That doesn't matter!" Erin yelled. "You failed to pay full attention to the entire battle, plus you only specialize in two different types of Pokemon; flying and electric! Gary shrugged. _

_"So what? They have a part flying type for every type of Pokemon!" He said. _

_"Yes, but you still-" _

_"That's enough, Erin!" Jim said. "Gary, you lost, and that's that! We'll decide what you'd like to be tomorrow morning!" Gary nodded, and walked off, leaving a very happy girl. _

_At 2:38 A.M., precisely twelve hours later, the entire Ketchum family was looking for their runaway son. _

_"Gary's ran away?" Ashley asked. "He'll come back in a few hours, a kid like him couldn't last a day in the streets!" _

_"Actually, Gary probably won't be coming back!" Jim said. "He took Pikachu with him!" _

_"WHAT?" Ashley screeched. _

_"He went off to be a Pokemon trainer on his own without the family's approval!" _

_"I'll go to the police with this!" she yelled. "Then I'm going to kill him!" _

_"Actually, you're not going anywhere, nor killing anyone!" Jim said. "If he wishes to run away, let him run away. Besides, we can always get you another Pokemon!" _

_"But father," Ashley whined _

_"No "buts"," Jim cut off. "Think of it as a way to get a starter Pokemon of your choosing!" _

_"All right…" _

"And since I begun my quest, I set up a quest to hunt you down!" She said. "I joined up with Team Aqua and started to work in the base here in the Braven Region, but when I learned that you and your friends escaped and practically ruined our bases, I quickly tried to follow your trail!"

"So let's see what we've had to put up with," Vinny muttered. "A Venusaur that seems to have turrets syndrome, the Bandit Administrators that seem to be attacking us left and right, and now some Aqua psycho-chick who wants to kill her little brother!" Kelsey promptly smashed him on top of his head.

"You do know that you're not helping any, right?" She asked angrily. Vinny nodded, rubbing the huge lump on his head.

"And what are you gonna do now that you have found me?" Gary asked, the first time n the conversation that actually had some confidence in it. Ashley smirked.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna forgive you for running off like that, it just proves that you weren't good enough for our family name!" She cried. "But I'm going to fight and defeat you in a Pokemon battle, to prove that I am stronger than you!" Gary slowly nodded, and gulped.

"I'll take your challenge!" He said. "But I'm not the little kid you remember, sis!"

"Oh really?" She asked. "I guess we'll see that when we face off, now won't we?" She walked towards the door of the Pokemon Center, and held her arm out to the door. "Little children first!" Gary shrugged, and walked out. Vinny, Kelsey, Derek, Nicki, and Venusaur followed them, and Hunter quickly ensued.

"It isn't like you to even care about other people's business," I said to him as he walked out. Hunter shook his head.

"I just want to see that Aqua fry!" He said. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a nice match, but Ashley's gonna get what's coming to her!" With that said, he walked out. Even though it wasn't my business, I considered walking out the door, but settled for a window.

**Gary's POV**

Oh God… How can this be happening? I just had to face her here and now? I knew I grew a lot stronger, but I've never been able to beat her in any of the virtual matches when I actually went up against her!

"Are you ready, little brother?" Ashley asked. I shook off my fear, and nodded.

"Whenever you are, big sister!"

"How about we make this a best two out of three, where we each use one Pokemon for each battle?" I nodded.

"Sounds fun to me!" I said. "Ladies first!" She nodded, and threw out a Pokeball. When the Pokemon emerged, a Camerupt appeared! I considered getting out my Pokedex, but I realized that Vinny's damn Poochyena destroyed it. I didn't want to go asking for help in front of Ashley, and grabbed a Pokeball. All I knew about Camerupt is that they're fire and ground types.

"What's an Aqua doing with Camerupt?" Derek asked. Ashley looked over at him.

"Excuse me, but I'm not really an Aqua any longer!" She said. "I still like water types, but I AM allowed to use fire types, like Erupter here!" Derek pulled back, not really wanting to start anything.

"Anyway, I'll open up with this guy!" I yelled, throwing Golbat's Pokeball.

"A Golbat?" Ashley asked, "You really don't think a Golbat stands a chance against Erupter, do you?" I smirked.

"To be perfectly honest, I've had that line asked to me before, and they ended up getting their face smashed into the ground!" I yelled back. "Use air cutter!" Golbat flew into the air, and sliced his wing into the air. The rush of air traveled to Erupter, and the air sliced into his back! Erupter winced in pain, and but the only visible damage was a scratch!

"That's all you've got?" She asked. "Erupter, use flamethrower!" Erupter opened his huge mouth, and a strong ray of fire was hurled at Golbat!

"Try to dodge it!" I yelled back. Golbat managed to fall a little, but the flames burned his left wing! Golbat tried to flap to stay in the air longer, but it seemed that the pain was too great to stay in the air any longer. The slow fire/ground type managed to run over to my poison/flying, and stomped him flat!

"That's enough, Erupter!" She ordered. Erupter took his foot off of Golbat, and stepped backwards. I recalled Golbat, and tried to focus on what just happened.

"I'm surprised you've lost so easily!" She mocked. "I'd think the kid who broke my record would be able to put up more of a fight!" Tired of her bragging, I finally decided to take her on for real.

"You haven't changed a bit since I left the family!" I yelled, having the last straw smashed into pieces. "I can't believe you'd follow me around the world like that, just hoping to someday beat me!" Ashley seemed confused, but an angry face quickly took place.

"And you're still the selfish brat I've always known!" She yelled back. "You're trying to blame me for everything? How dare you!"

"I'm not blaming anyone for anything!" I yelled. "If you'd shut your fucking mouth for one damned second, maybe you could actually be able to hear my side of the story for once!"

"I don't need to hear your side of the story!" She yelled. "It goes like this; you were mad that you didn't get to be a trainer, so you snatched Pikachu and ran!"

"It's not like that!" I said. I closed my eyes, and tried to push my anger aside.

"Why don't you both shut up and battle?" Hunter asked angrily. "Personally, I'm getting a little tired of listening to you two bicker! Ashley, accusing Gary of anything isn't going to change anything, so why don't you just battle and get it over with?" He turned over to me. "And Gary, the only way your going to soften her thick skull is to knock her around a bit, so why don't you just get it over with? Though this battle may not declare what was right or what was wrong, it would definitely get some serious weight off of your chest!"

"I didn't know you were such a Wiseman, Hunter!" Vinny joked. Hunter shrugged.

"Actually, it's just common sense from a neutral point of view," He said. I smirked, ready to say something a little dramatic.

"Ever since I left the Ketchum family, I've found a new family, a family where we don't have any super-high expectations," I said, somehow calming myself down. "I still love you, dad, mom, and can still tolerate that dick Erin,"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused as ever. I looked over at my friends.

"Even though I don't like it, I'm still a kid, and I need a nice family to truly grow up!" I explained. "The Ketchum family was too rich for my taste, and I didn't like the fact that I didn't get a chance to make my own decisions, and that some prick got to choose who or who didn't become Pokemon trainers. What I'm trying to say is, I'm going to prove to myself, and to you, that what I did was the best for me, and I'm going to beat you to prove it!" Ashley was the smirker this time.

"I'm still gonna prove to myself that I'm the better trainer, so you're not gonna be beating me anytime soon!" She said. She recalled Erupter, and held out a Pokeball. "Go, Skull!" When the Pokemon emerged, a Marowak appeared.

"WAK, WAK!" Skull cried, holding his bone out like a katana.

"In that case, I'll be using Assassin!" I yelled. My Sneasel emerged from his Pokeball, and looked at the Marowak.

"Isn't that Sneasel a little sm-"

"Don't say that!" Kelsey warned. She whispered, "He's pretty sensitive about his height!" Ashley nodded, and looked back at the battle ahead. "Use bone club!" Skull ran in towards Assassin, and threw his huge bone at him! The dark/ice type blocked the attack, and slashed the Marowak right in the back! Skull fell back, and swung his bone at the side of my Sneasel's head. It hit him full force, sending Assassin to the side. Skull jumped in the air, and tried to slam his bone down on the lying Assassin! Assassin hut both of his claws in front of his face, blocking the attack, but Skull was still pushing the bone! Assassin's claws were moving backwards, a struggling sign. Assassin was going to lose.

"Don't give up, Assassin!" I yelled. "I know you can beat this guy!" Assassin seemed to be renewed, as he quickly uncrossed his claws, knocking Skull off guard. Assassin stood back up, and before he could deliver a blow, he was engulfed in a white light! My Sneasel was evolving! When the light faded, I saw a red hairy item above on his head, at least half of the size of his head. He had the same red substance around his neck, and his tail and ears became red as well. Besides the three sharp toes and the three sharp claws, the only other thing different about him was the orange oval jewel on his forehead and the gray fur on his left arm was now black.

"Manyula, the evolved form of Sneasel," I heard Vinny's Pokedex go off. "Its abilities are shrouded in mystery, for it has newly been discovered."

"I've never even heard of an evolved form of Sneasel…" Kelsey said. Vinny smirked.

"Looks like you're gonna have to do some more studying on about, oh, a hundred more Pokemon!"

"I guess so…"

"Anyway, use bone club attack!" Ashley said, bringing back the battle. Skull swung his bone left and right, but Assassin easily blocked them all!

"Use ice claw attack!" I cried. Assassin's claws grew bright blue, and slashed Skull vertically. A blue line emerged from the slash, and Skull suddenly froze over! Assassin won!

"Looks like I've evened it out!" I said, recalling Assassin. I'd thank him later, but I had one more battle left, and I needed all of the focus I could get.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to use my very best!" She said. She recalled her frozen Pokemon, and pulled another one out.

"As will I!" I cried. "Go Quickzap!" I tossed the Pokeball between the two of us, and my old buddy Raichu appeared!

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked. Quickzap nodded for me. He waved to Ashley, not really caring about the situation. She smiled, but it became a focused frown. "Sorry I have to hurt you, but I'm gonna win this battle!" She threw the Pokeball, and a Pokemon that I thought I'd never see was before me! It was the rock and water type Kabutops!

"But that Pokemon's extinct!" I cried. "How'd-"

"I'm in the Ketchum family, remember?" She asked. "If you would have earned your journey, you could have something like this, too!" I clenched my fists, ready to end this once and for all.

"Before we finish this, I'd like to tell you my whole side of the story," I said. Ashley looked at me, ready to throw away what I was about to say.

_"Gary, Gary wake up!" Gary arose out of bed, to be looking up at father. _

_"What is it?" He asked. Jim handed him a Pokeball, and a belt containing six Pokeballs. _

_"I think it's time for you to start your journey!" he said. _

_  
"What do you mean?" He asked. _

_"When I was around your age, I wasn't chosen to be a trainer, either," He explained. "I had to become a Pokemon researcher, and I HATED it," _

_"So?" _

_"What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to be like me. I want you to make your own path, not a path that the family wants you to! I know you have what it takes to be a master, just like your sister, but Erin obviously doesn't see that! When I did some studying and watched the documents containing our ancestor's Pokemon League battles, I saw a great resemblance to the way you two battle!" _

_"No way!" He replied.  
_

_"Yes way," He said. "I'd like you go now, and later tonight I'll say you ran away, you got it?" Gary nodded. "However, there is a risk…" _

_"What risk?" _

_"You might want to stay away from your sister, since she'll probably want to kill you, and it'd be best if you didn't come to Viridian City for a while, too!" _

_"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Gary said. Jim smiled. _

_"Then you'd best get dressed, and leave through the window. It'd be more convincing if you wrote a note, but you don't have too, okay?" Tears started to run down Gary's face, as he hugged his father tight. _

_"I love you, dad!" He said, pulling away. Jim left the room, leaving a boy, never to return to his hometown again, but he believed it was worth it. When he left, he immediately headed over to the PokeCenter, but decided to pass the Viridian Forest, first. There, he saw a boy around fourteen or fifteen with a Bulbasaur, fighting a wild Caterpie. The boy reached around for a bit, but couldn't find any Pokeballs on his belt! Gary decided to help him out, and pulled a Pokeball from his belt. He threw it at the Caterpie, and the captured Pokemon received a new trainer. Gary picked up the Pokeball, and handed it to the boy…_

"And thus began my journey!" I said. Ashley just stared at me in disbelief.

"So all of this time you weren't at fault at all…" She muttered.

"Well, I was the one that left, but you can blame dad for the rest!" Ashley smiled, with a little more happiness in her eyes.

"Then what do you say we finish this battle just for the hell with it?" She suggested. Gary raised his thumb at her, and smirked.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Fossil, use slash attack!" The Kabutops charged at Quickzap with impressive speed, but the Raichu was too quick. Gary smirked, and winked at his sister.

"What do you say we finish this?" He asked Quickzap. The Raichu nodded. "THUNDER!"

"RAAIICHUUUUU!" Quickzap boomed, releasing a gargantuan blast of electricity from his cheeks. The blast enveloped Fossil, knocking the rock/water type into the PokeCenter wall! Fossil tried to stand up, but fell face-first. Ashley smiled weakly, and recalled her fallen Pokemon.

"Looks like I underestimated you!" She admitted. "I guess I need some serious training!"

"If you want to get stronger, than why don't you come with us?" Vinny joked. He jerked his thumb at Chad, who was behind the window. "That slave driver gets us working from 5 AM to 5 PM!

"While I wouldn't call him a slave-driver, I would say he works us pretty hard!" I admitted. "Plus, we've been through a lot of HARD quests!"

"Like what?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that would take forever!" Kelsey said. "Maybe you should come with us so we could explain it, and you could be in some freaky adventures yourself!"

"Yeah, we all seem to want you to join, so how about it?" Derek asked.

"I don't even know your names, and you want me to be on an adventure with you?" She asked. "If you're that inviting, how could I refuse?" She held up three other Pokeballs, and threw them each. "And if I'll be joining, I suppose you could meet the rest of the crew!"

"Wow! A Poliwhirl, a Nidorina, and a Shuckle!" Nicki cried. "Those are some cool Pokemon!" Ashley nodded.

"That's why I caught good ol' Swirls, Toxic, and Shelly here!" She said. "I'm an official Pokemon trainer of course, so it's only obvious that I should have some awesome Pokemon!"

"So, welcome to the team, sis!" I said, holding out my hand. She took it.

"Thanks, bro!"

"But if you ever try to hurt my Gary again, I'll give you some serious hurt!" Nicki warned. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm so afraid…" We walked into the PokeCenter, gaining a new teammate, and a past forgiven!

**Normal POV**

"So how are things going, Alex?" Alan asked.

"Everything is going fine, master, but the group has a achieved a new member!"

"I'm aware of that!" He said. "That little runt's sister, but she is no threat to me,"

"The day is coming, sir," Alex said. Alan nodded.

"Soon they will be strong enough to challenge me, and I can finally be rid of this curse I have!" Alan said. He coughed several times, and eventually some blood spattered on the ground. "This damn sickness is getting the better of me!"

"Do you really think you'll be strong enough to face them, when you know that your condition will only worsen?" Alan nodded.

"Right now I could kill an army of dark types while only at ten percent power!" He said. "I may never be able to go full power without killing me, but I know the maximum I can go is about eighty percent!" Alex nodded.

"Maybe you should let some of you minions face them a bit, you know?" Alan shook his head.

"When will you learn, once I kill those children, and finally get a final challenge, I will die, and you will take command of my army! Then you will destroy the Bandits, and the world will tremble in your might!" Alex nodded.

_Little do you know, that the world already trembles in the very mention of my name, old man! _

Preview:

Vinny: We're getting ready for the tournament, and it's gonna be a blast!

Kelsey: I don't know who I'm facing, but they better be ready!

Derek: Aw man, why do I have to face HIM?

Gary: Beats me, but I'm pretty sure I can take my opponent!

Chad: Yeah right kid, I'm gonna take you down!

Nicki: Next time on Generation V; The TIBT (Temp Island Beach Tournament) Round One: Gary vs. Chad!

Author's notes: Uhh… Hiya folks. I just wanted to wait a bit to get back on some reviews before I posted this story. I've been working hard, trying to get back on a couple chapters a week, and so far I've managed to find the free time.

YeLLoWspoTTedLizaRD: Glad to have you back. But while Groudon and Kyogre are cool and all, Rayquaza is the best! He looks so sweet and I LOVE Dragon and Dark types, they're so powerful, yet so cool!

Poiuyty: You do know you posted the same review twice, didn't you? Anyway, just FYI. And no, you never called me a name, and you might want to try some sugar-free stuff! Anyway, yes, posting the same word over and over again is fun.

I'd also like to make some cool Pokemon announcements while researching about Sneasel's evolved form.

Manyula is the Japanese name, like Sneasel's Japanese name is Nyuura.

Manyula, just like the pre-evolved forms of Sudowoodo and Mr. Mime, will be coming out in much later in games called Pearl and Diamond version. (Is it just me or are they running out of ideas?)

This has nothing to do with Manyula, but did you they have a Pokemon Theme Park over in Japan? I hear it sucks, but it seems like the effort should have been pleasing enough. It opened in March and will close in about four and a half months, so if you just happen to find a Plane Ticket to Japan lying around, you should go to it!

I've also heard about this thing called Pokemon Chronicles. Anybody know what that is? If you do please tell me, for I am too lazy to go around the Internet with this piece of shit called my computer.

That's all I have to say, so in the immortal farewell of the Looney Tunes, That's all Folks!


	66. TIBT Round One!

I own only my original characters, and if you don't know who they are by now you might as well leave and blow your brains out.

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 66: The TIBT Begins! **

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" I yelled. "I finally get the chance to have a rematch with you, Chad!" Chad shrugged.

"That's assuming I don't get knocked out before we face each other; you guys have gotten a lot stronger!" I nodded.

"Well, we seem to get stronger when you're not around, so yeah!" I said. Derek smirked.

"That's because he wasn't here to do your dirty work!" He said. I looked over at him, and gave him a fierce glare.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you…"

"And why's that?"

"Cause I might have to go extra hard on you!"

"I could still beat you!" He shot back. "I've gotten a lot stronger, and you won't stand a chance!"

"Of course, that's assuming you two don't get knocked out my me, first!" Kelsey said. "I could beat you all!"

"Yeah right!" Gary cried. "Who's the one who now has a Lapras, a rare Dratini, a Raichu, and a Manyula? I've gotten much stronger Pokemon, to the point where I'm almost unbeatable!"

"I highly doubt you can beat me again!" Ashley butted in. "You got lucky last time, but now I know what to expect from you!"

"There's no way you'll beat my Gary!" Nicki yelled. "He's the greatest trainer there is, and he'll beat you around like there was no tomorrow!"

"Whatever…" Ashley said, not wanting to have a fight between a nine-year-old girl.

"There's still one guy you forgot about!" Hunter said. "A guy who'll take it all the way to the final round and then some!"

"And who would that be?" Hunter smirked.

"Me."

"You mean you're entering, too!" I gasped. I never really battle Hunter, and I seldom see him in action, so I really didn't know how to take this. I knew his Pokemon were powerful, but could I- Bah. Who gives a damn! I'll just wing it!

"I wasn't around for the Central City Tournament, so you don't know how I'll battle!" Hunter continued. "Plus I'm an expert in battling in terrains like beaches and oceans, since I have fought Team Aqua in their own turf before!"

"Yeah, but you're still yet to face this Aqua!" Ashley said. "I"ll-"

"Don't you seven seem psyched for the tourney?" I heard a voice say. "Looks like I'll be facing some larger competition than I thought!" I turned around, and was face-to-face with Robert, the new Gym leader of the ice mountain!

"Well hello, Robert!" I greeted. "You're fighting, too?"

"Before I was appointed gym leader a few days ago, I was the champion of the TIBT three years running! Will allowed me to have one final tournament, just for old times sake!" I smirked.

"Well, we'll make sure to give you an honorable defeat!" Kelsey said. "This time it's no type restrictions, to I'll be glad to torch Glalie with Cinder!"

"I don't have all ice types, you must know that!" He said.

"Are we gonna trash-talk all day or are we gonna skip to the next day already?" Hunter suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Good idea!"

**Gary's POV**

"If you would please pick a number, you can register for the match-ups, sir!" The receptionist said. I nodded, and reached in the box. I grabbed a piece of paper, and held it out. It said "2" on it.

"Well, looks like you'll be in the very first match today, sir!" She said. "I hope you'll start it off with an exciting battle!" I nodded.

"Don't worry, I intend to tear this place apart!" I said. I was pretty confident that I could beat almost anybody, with the exception of Hunter or Chad. Vinny might be able to beat me, but I wasn't so sure. I never really saw him battle in a while, but he was no doubt an anomaly for anybody's strategy. It was probably the reason he won so many battles. He would always do something unpredictable, like once he sent out his Butterfree named Freedom against a Magcargo, that was fire/rock type, and the opponent got so cocky he forgot about Freedom's supersonic attack! Needless to say, Vinny won with ease, and he couldn't help but brag.

I walked over to everyone else, and asked what their numbers were. They each held theirs up. Vinny had sixty-two, which put him in the second to last match, Derek had twelve, Kelsey had seventeen, Ashley had thirty-five, and Hunter had thirty-one. We were all pretty balanced apart, until I asked Chad what his number was.

"You really want to know?" he asked, holding his number so I couldn't read it. I gulped, knowing what was coming. He flipped it over, and the number was one. He would be facing me in the very first round in the very first match. We had about an hour to prepare until the tournament began, and I was constantly nervous.

"I know you can win!" Kelsey encouraged. "Chad may be powerful, but so are you!"

"Besides, I really think he's not all he's cracked up to be!" Vinny added. Normally he would be teasing me, which seemed odd to me. "When I faced Chad back in Central City, he didn't really seem particularly all that hard. When it was down to a double battle between Blade and Ivysaur vs. Nightfall and Sunrise, I did have a bit of an advantage, since Blade was resistant to both of their attacks, and his speed could rival theirs, while Ivysaur would have fought hard with his razor leafs and solar beam attacks!"

"But he has a Pokemon I don't even know about!" I protested. It seemed funny to me. First I was confident that I was gonna win, but now I felt like I was gonna lose now!

"He had Mystery back when I fought him!" Vinny replied. "He was a pain in the ass to beat, but I eventually got him!"

"You want some of my analysis on what I've seen on Chad's battle style?" Kelsey asked. I nodded. She cleared her throat. "Chad's battle style is going all out against an opponent from the very beginning. While most trainers usually hold back to see what their opponent is capable of, Chad has an ability to read what the opponent does before he could even think it. He's always bringing some of his biggest guns to devastate his opponent, while making it look like he's always holding back. That would get the opponent to think 'Oh no, if he's this strong while he's holding back, then how am I supposed to beat him when he takes it all out?' or something along those lines. In short, his abilities are about psyching the opponent out, so if you're weak-minded or easily intimidated, you would have a great disadvantage!" Vinny then patted Kelsey on the back.

"Did I ever tell you should be a shrink?" he said. "You know with all of the psycho-babble bullshit and all?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Vinny winked, and then turned to me.

"In case you didn't understand what she just said, I'll translate. If you get scared, you're fucked. Isn't that right, Kelse?" She shrugged.

"I guess…" She muttered.

"Wouldn't that have been easier to say?"

"A little, but that would be a little unprofessional and politically incorrect, wouldn't it?" He nodded.

"I guess so, but how is being politically correct gonna help you at all in life?" she shrugged.

"I guess that's just who I am!"

**Hunter's POV**

"What do you want?" I finally asked. Venusaur was staring at me for a while now, and I couldn't really stand it. He shook his head.

"I'm just trying to study you, since I might have to face you later on!" Venusaur said. "Vinny doesn't give a shit, but I'm the one who has to worry, since I'll be doing all of the work!"

"Is that how all Pokemon think?" I asked. "Do they all think we're just using them as tools?" He shrugged.

"Not really, but it depends on who the trainer is," He explained. "If you're a real douche bag, then of course the Pokemon will believe he or she's a tool, and only fight half-heartedly,"

"And if the trainer has a bond with the Pokemon, he or she will give it their all," I finished. He nodded.

"So which kind of trainer would you think I am?" I asked. Venusaur shook his head.

"How the fuck should I know, you really don't let out your Pokemon too much for me to get to know them?"

"So I should give my Pokemon more R&R?" He nodded.

"Could help!"

"So how do you think I would battle?" I asked him.

"Judging by your attitude towards others, I'd say you battle with a cold-hearted style, but you don't move unless it's necessary!"

"Like how?"

"You can judge the enemy Pokemon's strength just by looking at it, and you would know exactly which Pokemon to use, so it would still win, but wouldn't be a complete overkill!" I nodded. To be perfectly honest, he read me pretty well. I looked over at Chad leaning against the corner, and then thought of Gary.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Venusaur, somehow knowing what I was thinking.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I don't know how powerful Chad has become, but if he didn't improve at all, I'd say Gary has a pretty good chance of winning,"

"But Chad did improve!"

"Then it might be a pretty close match, but I'd probably put my bets on Gary!"

"How so?"

"Because Chad is unsure of whether he wants to win or lose."

"Why's that?"

"Probably because he's saw the way Gary is now, and he sees a child that he's never known before. When Ashley arrived we saw a side of Gary we never even knew existed, and that trait Chad seems to admire. But he also developed a cocky attitude because of it. Chad wants to get rid of it, personally I wouldn't mind smacking it out of him, but he doesn't want to lose that ambition that caused him to win that battle and the increase of strength."

"So, if he wins, he'll destroy the good but destroy the bad, too. But if he loses he'll increase the good but greatly increase the good!"

"Exactly."

"What a bummer."

"I'm sure Chad's used to those kind of things now, so I wouldn't worry." Venusaur yawned.

"All of this touchy-touchy talk has made me hungry for some ice cream. Want some?" I declined and he walked off to the ice cream stand, probably ready to freak out the ice cream man because of his talking.

**Chad's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the Temp Island Beach Tournament!" The announcer said. "We have sixty-four different trainers ready to do battle with one another in a spectacular tournament that will keep you at the edge of your seats! Of course our returning champion Robert is here for his final tournament, for starting today he will officially be the gym leader of the Temp Island ice gym!" There was a polite applause, but I could tell that they just wanted him to get on with the battles.

"First up, we have two visiting trainers, named-" He looked down at a lime-green note card that that matched his sleeved shirt, as if it would be hiding it. "Gary Ketchum and Chad Ian! Would you please come on down and prepare for battle. I nodded to Gary, and we started to walk down.

"You better take it full force, because I've decided I won't hold back!" I whispered to warn him he smirked.

"Didn't expect you would in the first place!" We reached opposite sides of the arena, which was made of gray stone tiles that were easily made for the beach. I guess they didn't want the trainers kicking sand in everybody's eyes. We looked at the announcer, waiting for him to announce the type of battle.

"This will be a single battle with five rounds!" He said. "Whoever wins three out of five rounds shall emerge victorious. Let the battle begin!"

"Ready to lose, kid?" I asked him grabbing a Pokeball. He shook his head.

"What size can of whoop-ass you want?" He asked. "Medium, large, or extra large?" He grabbed a Pokeball, and we both threw them at the same time. There, Brushfire stood face-to-face with Gary's new Pokemon, Shadow the Dratini. It was black where an average Dratini would be a faded blue, and it seemed to shock the crowd.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Quick attack!" I yelled.

"Extreme speed!" We both yelled our attacks simultaneously, and the faster Pokemon would have attacked. But it was all a blur to my eyes, and I saw both Pokemon collide into each other, and both fall backwards. They each shook the dizziness from the collision off, and stared at each other.

"Flamethrower attack!" I yelled.

"FLARE!" My Flareon yelled, firing a blast of heat from his mouth. The flames rushed at Shadow, but it didn't faze him one bit!

"It's gonna take more than some heat to take care of this guy!" He warned. "Outrage attack!" Dratini seemed to concentrate hard, and I thought that he couldn't use it. Suddenly, his eyes grew orange, and the orange electricity surrounded his body like an aura of destruction! He crashed into Brushfire, and my Flareon flew right into my arms.

"Are you gonna be all right?" I asked my fire type friend, he nodded, and I set him down.

"He can still stand…" Gary said in disbelief. "And after Shadow and I trained non-stop on learning outrage!"

"The thing about the outrage attack is, if you can last the hit, your' opponent's basically screwed if he has enough power to use a nice finishing move!" I explained. "Use overheat!" Brushfire nodded, and fire started to gather around him! The intense heat made him glow white, and he released that wave of heat at the confused Shadow, who had no idea what was going on. The attack struck him hard, and the crispy dragon Pokemon couldn't take the heat.

"Shoulda stayed outta the kitchen…" I muttered to myself. Brushfire limped over to me, and I realized he overdid it a little. I crouched down and petted him a bit, and told him he did a great job. I guess everyone was staring at me, for it was unlike me.

"Are you drunk or something?" Vinny asked. "There's obviously something wrong with you!" I looked around to see if there were any little kids around, and when I saw that there were none, I flipped him off.

"I think Brushfire deserved that after all he did, don't you?" Vinny shrugged, and backed off. Rid of distractions, I recalled Brushfire, and the announcer cut in.

"Looks like round one goes to Chad Ian and his Flareon!" He yelled. I pulled out a Pokeball, and Gary did the same. "LET ROUND TWO BEGIN!"

"Go, Mystic!" He yelled, sending out his Lapras.

"Go, Torrent!" I cried, sending out my Vaporeon.

"Poreon!" Torrent yelled, ready to defeat the much larger foe.

"Use ice beam attack!" Gary yelled. Mystic opened up, and she fired a blast of light blue energy at Torrent!

"Dodge it and use iron tail!" I yelled. Torrent jumped over the blast, and her tail emanated a white aura to it, making it as hard as steel. She crashed her tail down on top of Mystic's head, knocking the water/ice type silly! Mystic looked dazed for a bit, but shook her head really fast to fight off the pain.

"Time to charge up!" Gary yelled. The Lapras opened her mouth, and a bright green energy started to form!

"Try another iron tail!" I yelled, hoping to prevent Mystic's solar beam attack. Torrent nodded, and jumped into the air, ready to smack the Lapras even harder. When Torrent was about to strike, Mystic suddenly jerked her head to the left, making the iron tail slip on her long and muscular neck! Mystic barely flinched, and slammed Torrent with her fin hard. Torrent was sent rocketing back.

"Time to finish this!" Gary cried. He pointed to my airborne Vaporeon, and she opened fire on her! The solar beam attack hit home, and Torrent was sent flying out of the arena! Torrent slammed into the wall below the front seats, and I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay" I asked her. She weakly nodded.

"Poreon…" I smiled, and recalled her. She did put up a pretty good fight! Gary leapt into the air, celebrating his victory.

"YEAH!" He yelled, hugging his Lapras. "You were awesome, Mystic!" She smiled, and nodded. Gary recalled her victorious Pokemon, and I looked at him menacingly.

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet!" I said, trying to make sure he stayed alert the next battle. "We still have three rounds to go, and I can assure you that two will be mine!"

"Doubt that!" he said, staring back at me, with a serious look on his face. "While you've yet to use your best, I still haven't used my best, either!"

"Yeah, but you made a mistake in your last two battles!" I said. "You just showed me your mystery cards, and I've still yet to show you two of mine!"

"You learned some new tricks, too?" He gasped. I nodded.

"I caught one new Pokemon, and I got one of my Pokemon to learn a really strong attack!" Gary gulped, but his face refused to lose his confidence. I smiled, and asked, "So are we gonna continue the battle or not?" Gary nodded, and threw out a Pokeball. Deathwing the Skarmory was the next to battle.

"Just had to use a flyer, didn't you?" I asked. It threw Storm's Pokeball, and the Jolteon faced the steel/flying type.

"You may have an advantage, but I've got a little trick up my sleeve!" He said, smirking. Either he was bluffing, or I should be a little more cautious. I decided to take the chance that he was bluffing, because why would he say he has a way to beat me? Why not just not tell me and I'd attack the same way?

"LET ROUND THREE BEGIN!"

"Pin missile!" I yelled, pointing at the metal bird. Storm's hairs suddenly hardened, and he fired them at the grounded bird! The pins couldn't scratch his metal hide, however, and the attack was in vain. Just as I thought!

"Get ready to take flight!"

"Blast him before he can take flight!" I yelled, but Deathwing fired a blast of energy stars at Storm, and the attacks struck him full force!

"JOLT!" Storm cried in pain, taking the accurate attack. Storm was skidded across the tiles, but he quickly rolled back on his feet, and used his hind legs to brush the dirt and dust off. But by now it was too late to stop Deathwing, for he was so high up I could only see a speck!

"How will he know when to attack?" I asked Gary. He shrugged.

"He does know how to count down from a hundred!" He said. "It's a little trick we developed against electric types!"

"Pretty smart, but I'm sure I can handle whatever's coming!" I waited and waited, waiting for the dot to enlarge and dive down. But suddenly, I saw three dots, then five, then seven! Soon the double team attack almost filled up the sky! One of them dove down, and Storm shot it with a thunderbolt! The attack passed through it, however, and we fell for the trick!

"I take it back," I said. "That was an ingenious move!" Gary smiled.

"Thank you! I stayed up almost all night once just to develop the attack!"

"But I'm afraid your loss of sleep has come in vain!" I said. Just then, another image came down, and Storm didn't bother to attack it. He simply rolled to the side, and dodged it. "You see, Storm's favorite trick is to roll-over!" Gary continued to smile, and when he pointed to the sky, every single dot was approaching! I was the smiling one this time, for he fell right in my trap!"

"Shock wave!" I yelled. My Jolteon nodded, and fired a powerful blast of energy at the Skarmorys' general direction. The blast seemed to make it's way through all of the images, and struck the real Skarmory, causing him to fall from the attack! The fried metal bird crashed to the ground, only to be struck from a powerful bolt of lightning from Storm. Deathwing fainted, and Storm leapt into the air, happy from his victory. He was definitely the most energetic of my Pokemon, and I really didn't care. He was just happy to battle for me, win or lose, but he obviously prefers to win.

I recalled him, and grabbed another Pokeball. Gary recalled his fried bird, and did the same.

"Go, Quickzap!" He yelled, sending out his best.

"Go, Nightfall!" I yelled, sending out my best, too. The Raichu and Umbreon faced each other, and they both looked very ready to fight.

"I need you to win this match!" Gary said to Quickzap. "I know it'll be tough, but you can do it!"

"LET ROUND FOUR BEGIN!"

"Rai, rai!" He cried out. I guess he got the message, but he didn't take his eyes off of Nightfall. The two remained staring for about five minutes, and you could cut the tension in half with a knife. We both waited for each other to command a move, but neither of us would budge. This was a battle of patience, and a battle I would undoubtedly win, but patience doesn't always win you the match, though. Suddenly, Quickzap jumped forward, using a quick attack! Nightfall jumped out of the way, and dashed at the Raichu! Nightfall slammed into Quickzap's back, but he whipped his large tail right at my Umbreon, slapping him across the face.

"Hit it with a thunderbolt!" Gary cried out. Raichu punched at Nightfall, but he just jumped back to avoid the hit. Quickzap gathered up stored energy from his cheeks, and unleashed them at Nightfall. Nightfall suddenly jumped to the right at the last second, and Quickzap tried to hit Nightfall with another thunderbolt attack! The attack landed right when Nightfall landed on the ground!

"BREON!" I heard him scream in pain. He collapsed to the ground, but he managed to stand up. His movements were shaky and slow, and I figured out he was paralyzed! Umbreon's eyes started to fade, creating a dark void around his body that a person normally wouldn't see if they weren't trying to see it. It was like a faint black aura emanating from his life force, and preparing to unleash the powerful attack upon his foe; the shadow wave.

"Finish him with a double-edge!" Gary cried. Quickzap started to rush recklessly at Nightfall; a big mistake. Before Nightfall could unleash his attack, I held up my Pokeball and recalled him! Quickzap rammed into nothing, and he fell over on his own, confused on why I recalled him.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to see him get hurt any further!" I explained, careful to be telling a little white lie.

"It's okay!" He said. "I guess I beat your best, huh?"

"I guess you did, but there's still one battle left, and I have no intentions of losing!

"Well, I guess I'll be using this guy!" He said, throwing the Pokeball. There stood Assassin, the newly evolved Manyula. His new features seemed to be distracting to the audience, for they probably never saw this Pokemon before. I smirked, and held out a Pokeball of my own.

"I guess I just want to see your newest Pokemon!" He admitted. "Using a psychic type like Sunrise or a ghost type like Mystery would be making a big mistake, leaving just one Pokemon for you to choose!" I nodded, and threw Monk's Pokeball. Gary gasped, realizing his mistake. His Pokemon was a dark/ice type, both types being vulnerable to fighting type attacks, plus his weak defense didn't help out when the muscle-driven fighting type attacks strike him. He also knew that a Primeape's speed almost matches that of his own, so there would be no way that he could get past this guy.

"I should have known…" He muttered. He looked at Monk, then at me, and finally at Assassin. He pretty summed up the match; for he knew this Primeape wouldn't be a pushover. He recalled Assassin, and said, "I guess you're better after all!" I shook my head.

"I've just had more experience," I said. "I've been focusing on these type of battles since I was five!"

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, the Bandits really like to start you early!" We walked towards each other, and shook hands. We both walked off the stage leaving an applauding audience behind. When I walked back inside the trainer box, Hunter stared at me for a bit.

"Why'd you forfeit the fourth round?" He asked. "I saw that black aura, and it looked pretty powerful to me! What was that attack called anyway?"

"It's called shadow wave," I said. "It's a powerful dark type attack that's still being researched. I'm not exactly sure about all of the details, but here's my analysis; The shadow wave starts off as a fairly powerful move, but every time it's used, it gets stronger and stronger. I remember when I last used shadow wave; I killed one of the Four Warriors. When I looked, there was no black aura at all. This time there was, and I could tell the attack would be powerful!

"So you were afraid of its power?"

"I guess so," I admitted.

"That was a spectacular match going down, but here's another for you! We have…"

**Vinny's POV**

"So you find out who you're facing?" I shrugged.

"Not really, but I'm looking for someone but I can't find him!"

"Who?"

"Roten,"

"Oh, come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard him all day!"

"I know, that's why I'm looking for him!"

"Looking for who?" Robert asked, walking up to me.

"Looking for some Australian punk who's always bragging about the skills he doesn't have!"

"Hmm… you mean that one guy named…" He paused to think for a second. "Charlie something, Roten? Yeah, Roten! I wouldn't say he doesn't have any skills, when he came to my gym he managed to beat me!"

"What?"

"He had only three Pokemon with him, and he used just one Pokemon on me, and won!"

"What was it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you!" He said. "It would spoil the surprise if I told you what his Pokemon was!"

"Prick…" I muttered.

"So who you facing?" He asked I shrugged.

"Well, I just happen to be in the very last match; number sixty-four!" I looked up.

"Then you'll be facing me in the next round!" I said, a little juiced. I was eager to see what he was talking about when he said he used other that ice types. I was a little eager to see what they were, and was excited that I could face that Glalie of his. Glalie looked like an awesome Pokemon, and if Kelsey could beat it; then so could I.

"Looks like Derek's up now!" Venusaur called over. I rushed to the gate, to see the victim that had to face my friend. He was facing this cloaked guy half his size, and they seemed to be whispering to one another. I guess it was just trash talk. The two faced opposite sides, and held out a Pokeball.

"Due to both trainer's agreement, this will be a single round battle with just one Pokemon!" The announcer boomed. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Derek threw his Pokeball, and Blazer the Combusken appeared! The cloaked kid threw a Pokeball, and a Raticate appeared! Raticate jumped at Blazer, but the fire/fighting just kicked the rat away. The Raticate was sent sprawling, but he recovered and fired a powerful orange beam of energy at Blazer, caught off-guard by the attack, Blazer just stood there, until the blast was about to hit. She jumped at the last moment, and landed right in front of the Raticate, and stared at the pathetic panting Pokemon powering up. Her leg caught on fire, and struck the Raticate, knocking it out of the arena.

"And the winner is Derek Pierce!" The announcer boomed. "What a match, eh?" No one even bothered to clap. The two walked in, and I congratulated Derek.

"Nice one!" I said, patting him on the back. " You really showed that punk!"

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a punk, Vincent!" Said the cloaked figure. "For when I gett he next chance, you'll be MY victim!" He walked off, and disappeared.

"OOOKAY!" I muttered sarcastically. "That was an interesting fellow! So who is he anyway?" Derek shrugged.

"Secret."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"No, I can't. Secret." I sighed. Things were getting more and more exciting from the start!

Preview:

Vinny: Well, it looks like I'm finally up to bat!

Kelsey: Come on, how come we just got some pushovers?

Vinny: Because there's never a dull moment with me!

Derek: Next time on Generation V; End Round One; Rematch With a Fallen Warrior! (Look forward to it please!)

Author's Notes: Hell yeah, I've got three chapters in one week! This has got to be some kind of record lately!

B Boi: I don't think a Diamond Version has come out. Those games are yet to be released over there, though.

Poiuyty: I know. I mean, I'm worried about Mr. Panda and his story. If they're supposed to catch them all, what happens if they kept giving him more and more Pokemon to put in his story?

Anyway, that is all I have to say for now. Farewell! Oh, and bye, too.


	67. End Round One!

Bow before my greatness! I do not own Pokemon yet, but I will in the near future, for the world is mine! HA!

Generation V 

**Iron Saga**

**Episode 67: End Round 1!**

"What is this?" He asked himself. Alex looked at the article on the front page of the _Braven Times_, and shuffled through the papers to find the right story. He always hated the way they made the newspapers. He always thought they should have always used magazines.

Three Mysterious Villains, From the Past?

By Some Guy 

On March 18, around Bluegre City, a strange phenomenon appeared as eight different legendary Pokemon faced off against each other. Lugia, Ho-Oh, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos eventually disappeared without a trace, and authorities tried to find out what happened. "I don't know what happened, but we sure as hell can tell something or someone made these Pokemon mad, and we're trying to find out who," said lieutenant Lou Tenat. Later, three suspects were apprehended near the crime scene, near three stolen metal replicas of the legendary birds. Authorities ran several tests on them, such as DNA comparison and fingerprints, but no results came. Then, lieutenant Tenat found a bottle cap in one of the suspect's pockets. It was nearly four hundred years old, pricing about three hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars. In an attempt to get the bottle cap back, one of the suspects tried to cooperate with the police. He identified his first name as James, but would say no more. He also said he came from the past, and was a member of Team Rocket. It is a known fact that Team Rocket changed the identity of their members, and removed their last names to add to their anonymousity. Soon after, the other suspects identified themselves as Jessie, and a talking Meowth that currently is unnamed. The three confirmed each other's stories accurately, but authorities are still suspicious. "These three were locked up in a cell for more than a week," Said a guard unnamed for security reasons. "They hade an ample amount of time to make up some kooky story. Further details are confidential at the current moment, but the press is currently trying his or her hardest to get as much information as possible.

Alex put the paper down, and smiled to himself.

"Perfect…" He said to himself. He snapped his fingers, and a Samurai copy rushed in.

"Get me a copy of each of the four warriors!" Alex yelled. "I think it's about time to let some people free!"

**Vinny's POV**

"Attack with fire spin!" Kelsey cried. Cinder opened her fiery mouth, and let out a huge blast of flames at the enemy Grimer!

"Grime!" it cried as it was burning from the intense heat. It eventually just sunk to the ground, and fainted. Kelsey's foe recalled his last Pokemon, and sighed.

"What an amazing trainer!" The announcer cried. "Kelsey Richton just beat her opponent without scoring a single loss!" The crowd cheered, and I smirked. If they thought she was this good, they'd be surprised when I took out my victim!

"She's a little better than I thought!" Venusaur admitted. "Looks like she's been training a lot harder!" I nodded.

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly sit on our asses all this time since the tournament, either!" I said.

"You're damn right we didn't!" Kelsey walked up to us, and smiled.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

"You're a little better than I remembered, or that kid was a seriously lousy trainer!" I said.

"If you ask me, I'd say it was a little of both!" Venusaur said.

"Well, he could have trained a little harder before the tournament…" It was her way of saying the kid sucked.

"So, you think we'll go up against each other this time, too?" I asked her.

"I sure hope so!" She said. "You beat me once and I beat you once, so we have to settle the score!" Venusaur yawned.

"Well, don't expect us to take it easy on you!"

"You're Vincent Parker!" I heard a voice yell from behind. I turned around, and looked at a muscular man with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had an anchor tattoo on his left arm, and a brown crew cut. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"You remember me, right?" He asked. "It's Huey from Aquis City!" I tried to remember, and then thought of my first gym battle!

"Huey?" Kelsey asked, confused. I ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked a little embarrassed, and just sighed.

"When I lost to you in the handicap match, I got removed of duty from the gym," He explained. "I decided to start training, and what better way to train water types on an island?" I nodded, signaling I understood.

"So I guess you're out for a little revenge, huh?" Kelsey asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, Vinny showed me that I needed to beef up in my skills, and I did so when I lost!" He said. "I've become much stronger, but won't be fighting in this round any time soon…"

"Really? What number are you?"

"Number sixty-one!" He said. "I'm in the second to last match!" I gasped.

"Then you're facing me in the very first round!" I cried. "What are the odds of that?"

"I guess fate is impatient and wants to see you lose by my hand!" He said. I shrugged.

"I beat you before, I can beat you again!" I cried. Venusaur nodded.

"That's right, and I'll be glad to knock around your Pokemon again!" He said. He smirked, and turned around.

"We shall soon see my friends, we shall soon see…"

**Kelsey's POV**

"Next up, we have trainer fifty-seven, also known as Charlie Roten, versus trainer fifty-eight, John Doe!" He waited around for a bit, and I heard Vinny mutter something beneath his breath. Only John Doe went out to the battlefield, and everyone looked around for his foe.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Charlie Roten said, booming out of the restroom door. "Big number two, mate!" He ran down to the battlefield with a piece of toilet paper underneath his shoe, and I wondered exactly what boys did in the restrooms.

"Very well, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Go, Drowzee!" John Doe yelled. The strange psychic type was released from his Pokeball, and he waved his hands around in an almost hypnotizing motion.

"Too bad that's a psychic type, mate!" Roten yelled as he threw his Pokeball. His Absol appeared, and the dark type stared at the yellow and brown Pokemon. Vinny pulled out his Pokedex, and looked up the info on Drowzee.

"Drowzee, the hypnosis Pokemon," The Pokedex said. "As their name implies, their specialty is putting their foes to sleep, but they do excel in the special defense area, as well as knowing some fairly strong physical attacks, like head butt or mega punch. Drowzee's current level is thirty-two.

"That's not all too powerful," I said. "I'm sure Roten could beat that!" Vinny pointed his Pokedex at Absol, and received more information.

"Absol, the disaster Pokemon," It announced as usual. "They have very strong physical abilities, and are pretty well-rounded in the other areas. This dark type Pokemon has a resistance to psychic attacks, and its trademark move, a newly discovered move called the void attack."

"What's that?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not familiar with that one!" I admitted.

"Drowzee, use mega punch!" John Doe cried. Drowzee ran at Absol, but the dark type Pokemon jumped in the air, and slashed Drowzee in his back!

"Try another mega punch!" John yelled. Drowzee quickly twisted around, and delivered a powerful punch to Absol's head. He crashed down on the ground, but when Drowzee went in for another mega punch, Absol quickly rolled to the side and stood up.

"Use the void attack!" Roten yelled. At last, the void attack shall be shown to us. Absol's eyes blanked out as it gathered enough energy to use it, and a dark orb appeared.

"It looks just like a shadow ball!" I said. Venusaur snorted.

"That's not anything like the shadow ball attack!" Venusaur yelled. "Just watch and find out!" Absol shot the ball at Drowzee, and the attack struck him! The orb burned Drowzee, and he was suddenly pulled into the void! He was sucked in fully, and the void then vanished!

"That's cheap!" I yelled. Venusaur shushed me.

"It's not over yet!" He said. An explosion of dark energy erupted across the entire battlefield, and Drowzee suddenly appeared, landing in the middle of the battlefield. He was unconscious, and looked very bad. John gasped, and recalled his Pokemon. He grabbed another Pokeball, and a huge ape-like Pokemon with white fur appeared!

"Vigoroth, the wild monkey Pokemon," The Pokedex said. "This normal type Pokemon is incapable of staying still for any length of time, and will go on a wild rampage if it does. Its rage even outmatches the fighting type Primeape. This Pokemon's physical capabilities allow it to crush almost anything in an extremely enraged state, so avoiding this Pokemon would be the wisest choice for an average trainer."

"Well, that really doesn't say much about what they can do," Vinny said. I shrugged.

"You could always just ask, or you can just stick around and watch!"

"With a Pokemon like that, I'm sure Roten will pick his strongest!" Vinny said.

"Yeah, but a Vigoroth has a major weakness, and Roten may be able to exploit it!" I said. Venusaur nodded.

"The mad fucker may get much stronger the more he's pissed, but it attacks wildly, and gets to the point where it won't listen to the trainer!" He said. Vinny shrugged.

"So he won't be using his new one?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said. "Roten's clever and sneaky, but not bright!"

"Go, Nuzleaf!" He said. The grass and dark type Pokemon looked at the enemy Pokemon, and winked. Vigoroth became extremely enraged, and charged at Nuzleaf!

"Hey, I didn't tell you to start!" The announcer said.

"ROTH!" Agitated by the announcer for no apparent reason, he jumped on him, and started pounding on him!

"Get this ugly monkey off of me!" He yelled. John recalled Vigoroth, and put his head down in shame. The announcer looked angrily at John, and yelled, "I'm afraid you're disqualified for lack of Pokemon control!" He said. "The winner is Charlie Roten!"

"That's stupid!" Vinny said. "How did a kid like that even get a Vigoroth anyway?"

"Probably evolved!" I pointed out. "His pre-evolved form, Slakoth, is a pretty lazy Pokemon!"

"But what got that Vigoroth so pissed?" Venusaur asked. "Last time I checked, even a Vigoroth don't attack someone just for complaining or winking!"

"Beats me, but I do suspect some foul play!" I said. "Maybe we can find out when one of us eventually gets to him!" We each nodded, and Vinny said he needed some time to think about his match, which I knew was a lie, since he's only thought ahead of battling someone once, and that was against Chad, so it was understandable. I considered helping Vinny out, but decided I should leave him alone for a bit.

**Vinny's POV**

"We're almost up!" Venusaur said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna beat that Huey guy!" I said. "He can't have gotten that much stronger, right?"

"Right!"

"All right people, round one is about to come to an end in just two battles!" He said. Next up we have Huey Saylor, the former gym leader of the Aquis City gym, and his opponent, Vincent Parker, the rookie sensation of the Central City Tournament!" Everyone was silent. How did he find that out? "We have done some research on all of the remaining trainers, and found out that Chad Ian, Kelsey Richton, Derek Pierce, Charlie Roten, and Vinny Parker entered the tournament. In fact, Vinny and Chad made it to the Semi-finals, but the tournament was cancelled due to outside influences!"

"Well, looks like you've made quite a name for yourself!" Huey said. "But you still won't beat me!" I smirked.

"You ain't the only one that's been training hard!" I said. "We're gonna beat your Pokemon easily!"

"We'll see!" He threw a Pokeball, and a Cloyster appeared!

"That's a strange Pokemon," I muttered as I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Cloyster, the bivalve Pokemon. This water/ice Pokemon has incredible defense ratings, plus a great special attack as well. Its shell is almost impenetrable, but it has one drawback." The Pokedex clicked off before it finished.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Pokedex's battery's dead!" Huey said. "Don't you know when to replace it?"

"I'm afraid I don't!" I said, grabbing a Pokeball. I was going to play it safe. "Go, Static!" My Manectric appeared, and looked at the opponent like it was more of an annoyance.

"An electric type?" He asked. "Heh, too bad it won't last too long! Withdraw!" Cloyster went inside its shell, and remained closed.

"I'll' just have to zap you out!" I said. "Hit it with a thundershock!" Static gathered some electricity, and fired it at Cloyster. The attack struck, but it didn't seem to do any damage!

"I'm afraid Cloyster can't be hurt by electric attacks while in his shell!" He said. "Spike cannon!" Cloyster opened up, and fired several powerful shell spikes at Static. Static couldn't dodge them, and was shot back, nearing the edge of the arena! Static stood up, and fired another thundershock at Cloyster out of anger, but Cloyster already used withdraw.

"Save your energy!" I yelled. "Cloyster will have to come out for air sooner or later!"

"Actually, Cloyster can remain in their shell for hours on end!" Huey said. "I'm afraid the officials wouldn't let us last that long here, though." I nodded, and looked at Static.

"Get ready to hit it with everything you've got!" I yelled. "Thunder!" Static gathered a great load of electricity, and unleashed it at the water/ice type! The electricity blasted the shell, and the shell was sent flying backwards! Cloyster opened up to see Static E. gasping for air, for he wasn't at a high enough level to fully comprehend the thunder attack.

"We're still trying to master that technique," I said, scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment. Huey smirked. Just then, Static developed a faint yellow aura, but it suddenly disappeared!

"It's about time my Cloyster went on the offensive!" He yelled. "Spike cannon attack!" Closter fired several spikes from his shell right at Static E., and the spikes struck him over and over again, and he eventually fell from exhaustion. I gasped, but my Pokemon stood up!

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and growled at Cloyster. He smirked, and Cloyster couldn't move!

"What's going on here?" Huey asked. "Withdraw now!" Understanding what was going on, I shook my head.

"You really shouldn't force a paralyzed Pokemon to move!" I warned. "After Cloyster attacked, he was struck by a thunder wave attack! Huey gasped, and saw what was coming! "Thunderbolt!" Static E. fired a shot of electricity at Cloyster, and knocked him out!

I recalled Static, and smirked.

"You almost won with a type disadvantage!" I praised. "You've gotten much stronger!" He nodded, and recalled Cloyster. He pulled out another Pokeball, and threw it out. The Pokeball revealed a Kingler, a water type Pokemon.

"Kingler, the pincer Pokemon. This water type Pokemon has incredible offensive and defensive skills physically, but its speed and special skills are lacking. You should watch out for its crabhammer, guillotine, and hyper beam attacks, three of its most dangerous moves."

"How should I deal with this guy…?" I thought. I shrugged, and pulled out a random Pokeball. My Charmeleon, Charmer, appeared facing the huge water type!

"A Charmeleon?" Huey asked. "Bad choice, kid! Bubblebeam attack!" Kingler opened his huge pincer, a huge flurry from bubbles were shooting at Charmer!

"Knock them out with flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmer fired a blast of flames from his mouth, and the flames managed to destroy the bubbles, but the attack still wasn't enough to get to Kingler.

"That's pretty good, but I can still do better!" Huey yelled. "Use jet stream attack!" Kingler fired a blast of high-powered water out of its mouth, and the attack struck Charmer head on, making him skid across the battlefield. Charmer was about to go over the edge, but he found balance, and remained in battle.

"Try to hit him with a flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmer struck Kingler with another blast of fire, but the attack barely even hurt him! Kingler walked over to the cornered Charmeleon, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Time to end this with crabhammer!" Huey yelled. Kingler lifted his huge claw, and Charmer's eyes widened. He looked as if he was about to explode of something, because his face looked to be in so much strain! It was as if he was somehow suppressing a great rage within, but it was finally breaking free. Charmer's eyes blanked out, and the rest of his body glowed white! Charmer grew larger and larger, and suddenly, I saw two wings like figures explode from his back. He had few changes after that, but when the glow stopped, his normally orange skin remained white! Even his tail flame was white with just a hint of blue!

"Charizard, the flame Pokemon. This fire/flying combination has aggressive attack, high special attack and special defense, and great speed as well. This is a fairly balanced Pokemon, and if you're strong enough or lucky enough to achieve one, this Pokemon is a must for a great trainer!" I closed my Pokedex, questions unanswered. Why was this guy white? I shrugged, and saw him roar. Kingler dropped his pincer down in surprise, and stepped back.

"CHAAAAR!" He cried in a loud and booming tone that would strike fear in any Pokemon's heart. My thoughts had come to a conclusion. It didn't matter why he was; the important fact was that he was! I was wondering why I had so much trouble Pokemon, though. First a Venusaur that can't shut up, then a Poochyena with a serious attitude problem, and now some strangely colored Charizard!

"I guess… I'll call you Whitefire from now on!" I yelled. He looked back at me, and nodded, pleased with his new nickname! He turned back, and stepped forward, ready to take out this menace. "Whitefire, use flamethrower attack!" I yelled. Whitefire shot out a blast of white and blue flames at Kingler, and the Pokemon literally fried! Huey recalled his Pokemon, and gasped.

"What a powerful Pokemon!" He yelled. "Still, you're not battling with it anymore in this entire match!" I nodded, and recalled Whitefire. I would have to praise him after the battle.

"Go, Pokeball!" Huey yelled, throwing another Pokemon on the field. A Starmie appeared, and I remembered that one as the Staryu I fought before!

"Starmie, the mysterious Pokemon. This water and psychic type Pokemon has great speed, special attack, special defense, and physical defense. This Pokemon can deal a great amount of damage if taken lightly. This Pokemon's best techniques include hydro pump, thunder, hyper beam, and blizzard, though they usually don't master these techniques until over level fifty."

"Well, I guess you've been holding back on me a little!" I said. Huey nodded. I smiled, and grabbed a Pokeball. "Then it's time to finish this!"

**Normal POV**

"Can I have my bottle cap back?" James yelled from behind the bars. "It isn't a matter of national security if you just hand it back to me!" The guard smiled.

"I don't know…" He said, holding the bottle cap out. "These edges are pretty sharp. You could really do some damage if you tried to slit your throat or something!"

"But-" Just then, the wall crashed in, and the Four Warriors emerged! The guard gasped, and called for backup. He hid behind a table, and opened fire! Samurai blocked the bullets, and flew at the tables, bringing his sharp blade on to it. His blade cut the table, and the guard in half. Suddenly, ten trained guards barged in, four of whom were armed with a shotgun. One shotgun fired at Samurai, and he blocked the blast, but his blade was severely damaged! Sumo ran in, and grabbed the guy's head, and threw him into the wall. Ninja ran in, and slashed eight guards, leaving only one left. He called for backup himself, and loaded his gun. Karate jumped up, and delivered a heavy kick to his head, leaving a dent. They walked towards the cell, but twenty-five more men barged in, firing at the four warriors! They all did an amount of dodging and weaving, and they managed to go past the guards, but Karate was shot in the arm, and Ninja was lying on the ground with two bullets in his head and three in his chest.

"DIE!" Samurai yelled, slashing at them! Three went down, but the three remaining warriors eventually were surrounded. They looked at the odds, and kneeled to the ground in surrender. The guards let out sighs of relief, and they chained up the Pokemon.

"That was weird…" One guard muttered. Suddenly, they felt a trembling sound come towards them! A wall was completely destroyed, and Alex came, his body shrouded in a dark cloak, floating like a forwards in a standing position with his arms crossed. He pointed to the bars of Team Rocket's cell, and the bars flew off and killed several of the guards!

"What the-" Alex snapped his fingers, and all of the humans and Meowths in the room froze. They were temporarily frozen, for Alex had stopped their minds for a bit. He destroyed the chains and cuffs on the Warriors, and pointed at them.

"I see you're all easily surrendered!" He scolded. They stood up, looking scared.

"Forgive us sir, we-" Alex grabbed a gun from one of the frozen guards, and shot Karate in the chest. He then fired at Sumo's head, and then put three rounds in Samurai's chest. He then shot the guard whose gun he held. He smiled, and lied on the ground, with his hand holding him up. He had the gun in one hand, and he put on a face of fear and horror. He snapped his fingers again, and everyone was back to normal.

"Hell?" The guard finished. He looked at Alex, and suddenly a thought came to his head. Alex was erasing his memory, and creating a new one! A one where Alex came to visit his aunt Jessie and uncle James with evidence that proved they weren't responsible for any crimes, and take them home. The Four Warriors attacked, and he grabbed a gun from a dead man and caught them off guard. The guard walked over to him, and kneeled down. All but Jessie, James, and Meowth knew the truth.

"It's okay, kid," He comforted. "You okay?" Alex frightfully nodded, and looked at his "aunt" and "uncle".

"I just want to go home!" He started crying. The guard pulled back, and signaled, Jessie, James, and Meowth that they could go home. The three looked confused for a moment, but then put on huge grins. They walked out the broken wall, and James grabbed his bottle cap from the dead guard. The three walked off, and Alex quickly followed.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked once they were a safe distance away. Alex looked at their faces, and his cold and heartless glare returned.

"I've come to offer you three a job, whether you take it or not is up to you!"

"How do we know you won't kill us off like you did to those other guys you had?" Meowth asked.

"Well, he did spare the lives of some of those guards!" James pointed out. Alex smirked.

"Not quite!" His eyes flashed blue for a second, and a huge blue orb crashed down on the prison, and the entire place disappeared! "Future sight!" Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at him in fear, and Alex couldn't help but smile. "If you want that kind of power I've demonstrated, I suggest you three come with me!"

Character Bio 00: Vincent Elias Parker

While called Vinny by his friends, Vinny is one character that is highly underestimated, despite his amazing abilities being shown time and again. Especially Chad and Kelsey insult his intelligence constantly. Vinny also gets a lot of put-downs from his starter Pokemon Venusaur, but is used to them by now. In battle, Vinny neither uses strategy or intelligence to win his battles. Vinny randomly decides on which battle style he uses, instead of going by the book (which I'm pretty sure that he's never read it). Even though he acts like an ass-hole and even a bit of a jerk at times, he possesses a great amount of compassion for all, especially his Pokemon. He also gets the impression that he never learns, for his angry friends are constantly assaulting him. The truth is though, that he is actually lightening up the mood little by little, for he hates any type of silence. He is eager and outgoing, and was made for direction, even though he has absolutely no sense of direction. While Vinny is amnesiac and doesn't really know about his past, he figures it's probably nothing compared to the shit he's seen so far. All that matters to him is the present and the future. Though no one knows why, Vinny has been the one to befriend Suicune, who Vinny named Oasis. Oasis doesn't know why he's attracted towards Vinny, but they seem to share some kind of connection when nearby. Overall, Vinny ranks a seven out of ten on the trainer list, which is amazing for a trainer with 10 badges remaining.

Preview:

Hiya! Kelsey here! After a shocking conclusion, Round one finally ends with a quick victory for Robert. After that, we have to face a double battle, and when Magma Hunter and Aqua Ashley are teamed up, things don't go well with their match! Also, Robert and Roten team up to face Me and Vinny! Looks like our double battle will be full of rematches! Next time on Generation V; Double Trouble; Round Two begins! Look forward to it please!

Author's Notes: This is VoidMoon. I have finally gotten this chapter posted up, and am currently working on my next chapter. I'd like to also like to point out that I will be putting up these trainer bios for the people who are too lazy to read my profile page, or just to learn more facts about the characters. Anyway, I'd like to say some stuff…

Actually, no I don't. Bye.


	68. Round Two Begins!

I own only my original characters

Generation V

Iron Saga

Episode 67: Round Two Begins!

"So you've won two rounds already, but I highly doubt you'll win this round!" Huey said. "My Starmie's my very best, and we have no intention of losing!" I shrugged. I looked at my Pokedex. It was back on when I was getting Starmie's information, but it stopped working again!

"I'll have to do without it!" I said, looking over at Venusaur. "You ready for a nice fight?"

"Hell yeah!" He said, running in the stadium.

"So you go for another type advantage, eh?" Huey asked. I nodded.

"Well, I just want to win already!" I admitted. "I really want to go on to the next round already!"

"You mean, you really want ME to go to the next round?" He asked. "Ice beam attack!" Venusaur and I gasped.

"An ice attack? No!"

"An ice attack? Shit!" Venusaur said at the same time. Starmie fired a powerful beam of blue energy at my grass type Pokemon, and could freeze him in an instant!

"JUMP!" I yelled. Venusaur did so, and jumped over the blast. "Now use-"

"I know, I know, razor leaf attack!" Venusaur said, firing a flurry of sharp leaves. I froze. Was I that predictable now?

"Turn around and spin your back!" Huey said. Starmie spun around, and then used its back star as a fan, blocking all of the attacks! All there was were a few scratches! Starmie then spun its front body around, and moved like a wheel, hitting Venusaur at an incredible speed!

"AAH!" He yelled, getting sent halfway across the stadium. He landed on his face, and when he got up, he started walking around funny. "Just a little dizzy…" He said, shaking off the dizziness. He went back to his normal self, for better or for worse. "FUCK! That hurt! Ah, shit…" He used several of his vines to rub his face, for his forehead was bleeding.

"He's a little tougher than I expected…" I told him.

"Really? I haven't noticed?" He shot back sarcastically. "The guy was a pushover back then. How did he get so strong?"

"I actually started training for once!" He said. "I used to just sit around, and practically hand out my gym badges, until I saw you and thought that you were foul people. I tried battling for the greater good for once, but when I lost so easily, I decided to stop becoming such a weakling and fight to protect the goodness of all mankind!" I smirked.

"So that had nothing to do with getting stronger and wanting to kick my butt?" I asked. Huey sweatdropped.

"Well, that had a little to do with it…"

"HEY!" Venusaur barked. "Can we get back to battling already? I've got a new technique that I'd love to show off!"

"You do?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really? I'd love to see it, but I have a battle to win! Ice beam attack, Starmie!" Starmie fired another blue beam of energy from the jewel in her center, but Venusaur rolled out of the way. His plant suddenly brought out a bright green energy, and he unleashed a sphere of the lime green blast! The attack struck Starmie hard, and knocked it into the stadium wall, knocking it out of the arena.

"This match goes to Vinny and his Venusaur!" the announcer boomed. I heard it, but didn't pay any attention to it. I just looked at my smirking Venusaur.

"IT WORKED!" He yelled. "IT FUCKING WORKED!"

"What worked?" I asked.

"My attack!" He said. "You see, I was a little jealous of everyone!" He explained. "After all, all I can do is shoot leaves and whack people with vines, while everyone else fires powerful blasts of fire, water, lightning, whatever right off the bat while I have to depend on the sun and charge up an attack! And my frenzy plant attack takes too much energy away from me, so I thought, 'Hey! Maybe I could find some kind of powerful blast attack without having to charge up! And it worked! It's a weaker version of the solar beam, but it sure as hell is still powerful, and faster!"

"So what do you call it?" I asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" He replied, offended. "I only thought of it five minutes ago!"

"Well, how about the solar shot?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Sounds all right to me!" We walked off the arena, leaving Robert to have his match.

"That was pretty cool!" He said, as he was walking towards the arena. "You may just stand a chance against me later!" I shrugged, and walked off. It was going to be five minutes until the fight, but I really had to go to the bathroom, but I also wanted to see Robert's fighting style outside of the gym!

It was about three minutes later, where I could barely hold it in.

"Only two more minutes until the match begins…" I muttered excitedly. I had to go so bad, I was hopping up and down. Venusaur looked at me, and looked a little upset.

"Just go, damn it!" He yelled. "I'll fill you in on what you missed, if anything!"

"Got it!" I yelled, running off to the bathroom.

Kelsey's POV 

"Think he'll be back before it begins?" Derek asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, last year, he bragged about peeing for five minutes straight…" I muttered.

"Twenty bucks says he doesn't…" Venusaur offered.

"You have twenty bucks?" I asked.

"No, but I could get it later!" He said.

"I have a better one. I bet you twenty bucks that Vinny doesn't make it out until the battle has been finished!" Derek proposed.

"Are you kidding me?" Venusaur asked in shock. "You're fucking on! A five round match?"

"It won't be five rounds…" Derek said, smirking. "But you will owe me twenty bucks!"

"How do you know?" I asked. "You don't even know Robert!" Derek shrugged.

"Well, you see, it's sorta com-"

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE FIRST ROUND!" The announcer yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We have our two combatants out here: Our very own ice gym leader Robert, and a local trainer Little Timmy! Remember folks, this match is the best three out of five rounds! Let's try to keep this battle clean, okay?" I saw Robert nod, as he smirked and grabbed a Pokeball. The little kid on the other side of him didn't stand a chance. Robert threw the Pokeball, and a Loudred appeared!

"That's like, some kind of rat with mutated ears!" Venusaur muttered. "I never understood why some people like Loudred. Venusaurs are better…"

"Well, Loudred's a normal type Pokemon with good offensive abilities, plus his soundproof abilities makes him resistant to some common attacks like growl, sonicboom, and supersonic!" I replied. "They can be pretty neat, no matter how ugly they look!"

"Shush!" Derek said. "I want to watch the battle!" Timmy looked a little frightened, but grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. The Pokeball opened up to reveal an Azurill. Azurill bounced up and down on his tail, looking energetic and happy. Robert yelled something, and Loudred sent a shockwave of sound at the baby Pokemon, knocking him clear out of the arena!

"Azu!" Timmy yelled, catching his fallen Pokemon. "NO! WAAAAAH!" He then rushed out of the stadium, crying.

"Uh… I guess Robert wins this match…" The Announcer replies, a little weirded out by the display.

"And why did a kid like that think he can win the tournament?" I asked.

"Because his mom who spoils him said he could, or something like that!" Venusaur replied. "Bitchy overprotective soccer moms…"

"HEY! Watch where you're going kid!" I heard a voice yell. Looks like Timmy just ran into Vinny, coming back from the bathroom. Timmy apologized, stood up, and ran off again. Vinny just looked at the kid run off, confused. Vinny walked back over to us, and asked. "I miss anything?" Derek smirked smugly.

"Only the entire battle!" He replied.

"I did?" he asked. "Damn it!"

Hunter's POV 

"Maybe this tournament was a waste of my time…" I said, lying down on a couch at the Pokemon center lounge. It was after the first round, and the battles were done for the day. Gave time for everyone to rest up his or her Pokemon.

"Why's that?" Gary asked. "I would have loved to stay in the tournament!"

"I know you would have, but this thing doesn't appeal to me well. There's about 5 good trainers left worth my time, while there's 26 pushovers. And I despise fighting the weak."

"Think of it as some kind of way to eliminate the weak from the tournament…" Gary started. "That way, others won't have to face the weak that you beat!" I shrugged.

"Whatever…" I muttered, sitting up again. The doors opened, as Vinny, Venusaur, Kelsey, and Derek came in.

"How'd the last rounds go?" I asked. "Anything happen worth mentioning?"

"Well, I managed to win my match, and Robert… He took down his opponent before I even made it out of the bathroom…" Vinny replied. "He's a little stronger than when Kelsey faced him…"

"And the fact that he has a Loudred means he doesn't use all ice type Pokemon outside of the gym, either! So we can't make any strategies on facing him because all we know is that he has a Loudred, and possibly a Swinub and Glalie!"

"While he saw most of your Pokemon when you faced him at the gym…" Derek reminded. "So he knows how face you if he goes up against you!" Vinny shrugged.

"But you don't have to worry, since he's going up against me tomorrow! He can see all of my Pokemon, and he still won't stand a chance, right Venusaur?" Venusaur nodded.

"Yeah! The sorry fuck's going down!"

"Aren't you two the confident ones?" Chad asked, with his Pokeballs recently given back to him by Nurse Joy. "But you did make a little error! What if the branch gets mixed up tomorrow? You might not face him. In fact, hopefully you'll face me…" Everyone looked at Chad, then Vinny.

"You're psyched about facing him?" Derek asked. "You're usually never excited for a match!" Chad shook his head.

"Actually, I want to make sure I face him in the next round!" He replied. "We have a match to finish, remember? From Central City?" Vinny smirked, and nodded.

"Like I could forget something like that! Double battle, Venusaur and Blade vs. Nightfall and Sunrise! I was going to win, too!"

"Yeah? Well, we'll just have to see about that next round, won't we?" He walked away, going upstairs where the Pokemon had free rooms to trainers. They were put in PokeCenters about 50 years ago, when a group of newbie trainers couldn't afford a hotel room and the PokeCenter lobby was already packed with trainers. They were just ready to leave their hometown, and to prevent homesickness, the decided that they didn't want to sleep in their own homes the night before they left for their journey. They slept outside of the town, on the very outskirts of it. They ended up being trampled by herd of stampeding Rhyhorn. I don't really know what happened after that, I think their parents sued the Pokemon Center or something. Apparently Chanseys don't make very good lawyers…

"Eh, whatever, I'm gonna go to bed, kay?" Derek replied, walking upstairs as well. We all shrugged. About five minutes of silence later, Kelsey, Gary, and Nicki ended up going to bed anyway. Venusaur just started snoozing on the ground.

"I guess it's just you an me, huh Hunter?" Vinny asked, while I was lying on the couch with my eyes closed. "Hunter?" I still remained still, pretending to fall asleep. "Jackass…" He woke Venusaur up, and the two went into their room. I continued to lie down on the couch, for those rooms weren't very roomy, in my opinion.

Chad's POV

It felt weird now, being at the PokeCenter with everyone again. Even though I was gone for about a day, I felt like it's been forever since I've been gone. Though they really didn't act like it, they certainly changed quite a bit since I've been gone. Could really so much happen while I was gone. I knew the four Warriors attacked them, and they weren't exactly weaklings, but I sensed some kind of vibe from them. Maybe this was the vibe they got post-Bandit attacks. They had a few new Pokemon, and then again, so did I. I sat on my bed, with Nightfall outside of his Pokeball, staring at the moonlight shining through the window sitting on my bed. Though I was looking at it too, my mind was on other things. After my visit in Eon, I guess I softened up a bit. Was it really them who changed, or was it just I? Nightfall turned around and looked at my lost face, and he walked up to me.

"Breon?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned face. I guess he knew me too well. I smiled, and pet his back, his black and yellow fur making a cushion for his warm back. I recalled him into my Pokeball, and felt much more relaxed. Smiling, I eventually drifted off into a deep and much-needed sleep.

**Vinny's POV**

"No way…" I said at a table at the PokeCenter cafeteria. They had a nice all-you-can-eat buffet breakfast going, due to the tournament, and I woke up a little early so I wouldn't miss it. I sat across from Kelsey, Derek, and Nicki, while Venusaur and Gary were on my side. Hunter was still lying on the couch in the lobby. I guess he was still sleeping. "Are you saying he's still asleep? Weird… I thought he was one of those three hours of sleep-cold shower types!"

"Me too!" Gary replied. "And you know what the weirdest thing was, after I knocked on his door and no one answered, I opened the door, and he was sleeping, with a smile on his face!" I gasped.

"No way!" I yelled. "You mean his face was cracked?" The tables around us fell silent, and they all looked at me. I guess I was a little too loud.

"Can we stop talking about Chad behind his back?" Derek asked, looking a little frightened, and looking directly at me.

"Why? The guy is never around for us to talk to him face-to-face!" But then I realized Derek wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. "He's behind me, isn't he…" I asked. Kelsey, Derek, and Nicki nodded. Chad cleared his throat, and took a chair on the end. He set his plate down, and began eating silently. We all stared at him like he was an alien. He looked up at us as well, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Uhh…" I started. "You have something on the end of your lip?" I suggested. He grabbed a napkin, and wiped his face.

"Thanks…" He replied.

"Uhh… Chad?" Kelsey began. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Chad looked at her, confused. "I mean, you aren't a Ditto in disguise or anything, are you?" He looked at her like she was an idiot, and shrugged.

"What we mean is what the fuck are you acting so nice all of a sudden!" Venusaur cried, tired of the subtleness. "Are you on crack or something?" Chad shrugged.

"Oh, that…" He replied. "Well, uhh… I guess uh… You know, it's the islands, and the vacations and everything…" His face suddenly got a little meaner, like the old Chad. "What I mean is, I want to take a break from babysitting you guys all damn day!" Derek looked at his watch, and cried out, "Hey! It's almost time for the tournament to begin!" He stood up, and ran upstairs to get his supplies and Pokeballs. I shrugged, since I always carried my stuff with me. I stood up, and said, "Well, you know me! I better head out as early as possible! Come on Venusaur!"

"Damn it… Hey, can I take the bacon?" He grabbed a piece of bacon with all eight of his vines, and followed me out.

"Only if you give me some!"

**Hunter's POV**

"What took ya?" Vinnie asked. "This is the second time I've been earlier than an early bird. Damn I'm good…" I shrugged.

"No one bothered to wake me…" I replied groggily. "Not even Nurse Joy or the Chansey, and I was sleeping right in front of them…"

"Hello, boys?" Said a voice from behind. It was Ashley. "Where's the rest of the crowd today?"

"I dunno," Vinny said. "Somewhere…"

"Yeah, it's big room…" I replied. "So why don't you look elsewhere and leave us alone?" She looked back at me angrily.

"What did you just say?" She asked, obviously ticked. "All I said was 'Hi', and want to start a conversation with a few people I'd like to be friends with!"

"Then start a conversation somewhere else…" I didn't trust her very much. And it wasn't the fact that she was an Aqua, either. She seemed so determined to take down Gary, that she'd resort to doing all of that. That just proved that she was weak since she couldn't manage to do it on her own, unlike Gary. She had to resort to becoming an Aqua member. I guess I was still a little ticked by the fact that Team Magma was breaking apart, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. When an organization starts to crumble like that, politicians start coming in, and that's where the true corruption and evil begins. And I didn't want any part of that. I guess if I never met her, I wouldn't have known that.

"Maybe I will!" She replied angrily, storming off. Vinny sighed.

"You know, you're a bit of a grouch when you first wake up…" He replied.

"Grouch? More like a fuckin' ass hole!" Venusaur corrected. I nodded, and walked off. The match-ups for the next round of the tournament were about to start soon!

**Hunter's POV (SCENE CHANGE)**

"Welcome trainers!" The announcer said. "First, I must congratulate all of you for making it past the first round, but this is where the real challenges begin!" He paused; letting his words sink in a bit. "This next round will consist of double-battle rounds, where you may use one Pokemon each. When both Pokemon on the team faint, then those two trainers are eliminated from the tournament! And today, we will be having two rounds in battling. Meaning by the end of the day, there will be 24 of you will be going home! Please do your best, entertain the crowd, and just surprise with your adept skills!" I shrugged off his words. I had no intention of losing this round, or any round for that matter! The announcer stepped down, and walked towards several computers. "If you would all form eight single file lines on these machines, you will have your partner assigned to you, and the match you will be in!" I walked to the third line first, and pressed a red button. Several numbers came up, and my number was randomly selected. A red hand-shaped platform appeared, and the screen on it said, "Place hand here" I put my hand down on it, and suddenly a stamp slammed down on my hand!

"Ow!" I cried, a little shocked by the sudden attack. I looked down on my hand, and it read "1". I was afraid that it wouldn't show, due to bruising, but I heard a laugh behind me.

"Yeah…" I heard the guy named Robert reply. "Looks like you got the evil one! There's usually an aggressive machine or two around here!"

"Aah… FUCK!" I heard Vinny cry from the other end of the room.

"I guess that he got the evil one, huh?" Robert replied. He walked off, waiting for everyone to get done so he could find his partner. I looked at his hand. It had an 11 on it, so he obviously wasn't my partner. I looked around at all of the people's hands, and didn't see a single 1. Eventually everyone was finished, and I still didn't find anyone with a 1 on it.

"Hey, do you two know who has a one on their hand, other than me?" I asked Vinny and Kelsey. They both had a 12 on their hands.

"So, the two of you happen to get paired up?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Sorta weird, huh?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, well, Kelsey's smart but predictable, while I'm dumb and unpredictable, so we're a perfect match!" Vinny replied.

"Or it could be the exact opposite!" Chad said from behind them. I looked at his hand, and saw either half a 3, or an 8. He wasn't my partner, either. "You two don't exactly get along well the last time I checked! Maybe it would be best for you two to just forfeit right now!"

"Yeah, right!" Kelsey replied. "We can win!"

"Yeah, and we could even take down you and your partner!" Chad smirked.

"Well, I'm thinking about taking my partner down in the very beginning of my match! He'd only get in the way!" He walked off, talking to his partner. He looked like a complete newbie trainer.

"So, uhh…" I began "Do you two know who has a 1 on their hand?" Vinnie tried to suppress a smile, while Venusaur ended up laughing wildly.

"You're so fucked!" he replied. "Your partner's A-"

"You're partner's me!" Someone said behind my back. I turned around, and it was Ashley. I silently cursed myself. I turned away quickly. "There's no way I'm fighting with you!" I replied. Ashley made a slight "humph" sound.

"Then give up when we get to the Stadium, all right? We're in the first match, and it's about to come up soon!"

"My decision stands!" I walked off, rubbing the ink on my hand off. I was just going to head back to the PokeCenter. Anybody would be better than her, even that Roten shithead…

"Fine!" I heard her yell behind me. "If you want to play it that way, I don't have to waste my time here, either!" She walked off after me, and eventually made it right next to me. "Why are you constantly avoiding me anyway?"

"Does it matter?" I asked. I looked at the serious expression on her face, and realized that I needed an answer. "Fine, I don't really trust people that just pop up suddenly, okay?" Ashley shrugged.

"Well then, I'll just have to talk with you then!" She said. I looked at her angrily. "How else will you get to know me?"

"The slow way, in like 10 years… now shut up and go away!" I replied, my voice very agitated. But she had a rather defiant face on.

"No!" She cried out. "What are you going to do about it, kill me?"

"You don't shut up and I just might…" I replied. She stared at me face-to-face, each other's angry glares burning each other's eyes, but neither of us would back up. I turned away, and continued walking. She still followed. I clenched my fist, trying to find a way to rid of her. "How about we have a battle?" I asked, a smirk on my face. "I win, you leave me alone and bug someone else, and if yo-"

"And I win, you spend the entire day with me, Mr. Magma!" She replied, a face just as cocky as mine. We both grabbed a Pokeball, ready for the match ahead of us.

**Vinnie's POV**

"So… I guess Hunter and Ashley are out of the tourney..." Derek muttered. He looked at Chad, walking into the arena, along with some kid half his size. The other two trainer had some nice, arrogant, yet proud looks on them. They obviously had some sort of strategy. They were probably gonna take out the kid, and then go after Chad. But little did they know, that Chad would probably take out his partner so he wouldn't get in the way, anyway…

"It's obvious on who's gonna win…" Kelsey muttered. "Chad'll knock all THREE of them out!" Derek and Venusaur nodded. After some comments and such from the announcer, the battle was finally underway.

"Go, Sandshrew!" The kid replied, sending the ground type mouse onto the stadium. The two looked at each other, and then Chad sent out his Pokemon. It was Brushfire, his Flareon. The two smirked.

"They both have a same weakness…" Kelsey muttered.

"Yeah, water!" Derek replied. "And I'm pretty sure that's what they'll be using!" As if on cue, the two trainers sent out a Poliwhirl, and a Marill.

"Quick attack!" Chad yelled, looking moderately serious, unlike the mean scowl he'd give any opponent, even a three-year-old. Brushfire paused for a bit, unsure of which one to attack. Brushfire then glared at Marill, but both Pokemon saw it. The Flareon moved at an incredible rate, but it doesn't matter how fast you are, if your opponent predicts it. Poliwhirl then jumped ahead, sending his white fist into his head. And since Brushfire was moving at an incredible speed, it was like slamming your head with your binder… not that I know what that feels like…

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Venusaur cried, chuckling a bit. "I don't think I've ever seen Chad this careless!" Chad muttered something angrily, as if he was chastising himself. But the two foes weren't gonna just stand around and wait for Chad to get ready again.

"DOUBLE WATER GUN!" They yelled, pointing to the unprotected Sandshrew. "On the rat!" The two water types turned towards Sandshrew, or rather, the hole that Sandshrew burrowed quickly. Suddenly, the Sandshrew appeared behind them, his claws extended.

"POISON STING ATTACK!" The kid yelled. Sandshrew fired several poison-tipped needles at the two Pokemon, each one hitting one or the other. The two collapsed, suddenly feeling weak.

"That's some fast-acting poison!" I cried.

"You ever been poisoned before, Vinny?" Venusaur asked. "You almost immediately feel like shit!" The announcer raised his arm, and put the mike to his face.

"Looks like this battle is won to Chad and Tommee!" He yelled. "And an unexpected event it is!" The two foes recalled their Pokemon into their Pokeballs, and ran away to heal their Pokemon immediately. Pokemon poison was a problem and a major inconvenience. They wouldn't die from it, but they'd get very weak unless they got healed quickly. And there was only so much antidotes that could be made nowadays… Chad walked back after recalling Brushfire, passing us without saying a word, and looked somehow weak. I figured it would be best not to bother him. Everyone silently agreed, as well. Instead, I looked at Kelsey, and then at Robert and Roten. I found out they were paired up, and we figured it would be cool, since we'd be killing two birds with one stone!

"Ready, Kelsey?" I asked. She nodded. Even though we weren't quite up yet, we'd be up soon… and then we would kick some serious ass!

Author's Notes: You guys and gals thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, I admit, I wasn't quite feeling up to Fanfic during the summer, and I've found some cool boards to RP at, and have been spending a lot of time there. I'll be more active, and hope to have the next chapter up within a week or two… Anyway, either thanks for understanding or fuck you for not, seeya soon!


	69. Confession, Rivalry, & the Continuation!

I own only my original characters

Generation V

Iron Saga

Episode 69: The Confession, the Rivalry, and the Continuation!

"You don't shut up and I just might…" I replied. She stared at me face-to-face, each other's angry glares burning each other's eyes, but neither of us would back up. I turned away, and continued walking. She still followed. I clenched my fist, trying to find a way to rid of her. "How about we have a battle?" I asked, a smirk on my face. "I win, you leave me alone and bug someone else, and if yo-"

"And I win, you spend the entire day with me, Mr. Magma!" She replied, a face just as cocky as mine. We both grabbed a Pokeball, ready for the match ahead of us…

**Hunter's POV**

"What are the rules?" She asked, a Pokeball in hand. "Best two out of three, one-on-one, double battle, three out o-"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" I cut off. "A four Pokemon match, so this won't just be a competition of just our very best!" It was standard for most trainers to have three main Pokemon, usually. Most of the important battles were three-on-three or best two out of three nowadays, people usually have their main three always. Darkfire, Specter, and Venom were my main three, but since I had Jaws, I wasn't so sure about my lineup anymore. It didn't matter, since I'm pretty sure Ashley used her best against Gary, and lost, and I knew one thing; I was better than Gary.

"Aren't you the confident one?" She replied, a big smirk on her face. "And I know what you're thinking. I'm not stupid, you know. Yeah, I lost against my brother, but I really didn't go all out that day? At least, not until he explained his story. But then again, I got a little careless against him…"

"And who says you won't be making that mistake against me?" I replied, with a smirk the size of hers. "So are we gonna battle already? Ladies first…"

"Where did I hear that before…" She muttered. "Anyway, Swirls, I choose you!" She threw a Pokeball in the middle of the street, and a Poliwhirl appeared.

"Poliwhirl!" He cried in fierceness, ready to face whatever I had coming for him. I shrugged.

"Who to use, whom to use…" I wondered, shuffling my Pokeballs around, I shrugged, and grabbed one. This fight was going to be pretty interesting, for I haven't seen her use those Pokemon before…

**Chad's POV**

_Dear Diary… _

_September 24… (You're supposed to put this at the top, aren't you? Damn pens…)_

_It's said that writing about your problems can help you deal with them. I think whoever said that is full of crap, but that's beside the point. I'm writing this down, in the unlikely case that it does help, and the fact that I'm just plain bored. Gary's out with Nicki for the time being, Ashley and Hunter, haven't seen them since they disappeared. Vinny, Kelsey, and Derek are still at the tournament, awaiting their rounds. Even though Vinny and Kelsey's match seems pretty important, I'd rather not watch, and to deal with everyone. Vinny and Venusaur would keep pestering me about it, while Derek and Kelsey would be concerned, and I'd rather not be the center of attention with that crowd (And speaking of, how the hell did I even get stuck being the "Team Leader", and why the hell did I have to go with these guys? It seems that every type of freak, gifted, and personality is with us. All that's missing is some drunk idiot, who somehow managed to travel with us by lord-knows-how…) _

_Anyway, I'd rather not rant about that point. What I'd rather rant about, would be what happened with my match earlier today. I would have lost. But the thing I realized, was that the old me could have beaten them easily! Is this trying-to-be-a-nicer-person thing really for everyone's good? Vinny always calls me a slave driver, and I can tell by the silent agreement on everyone's faces that I probably was. And when I spent some time with her, and I had to look into my past… I guess I want to try to be a better person. I guess I'll have to do some more training, and have my Pokemon get used to the new me, not to mention the rest of the gang… Of course, I'm still the team leader, so I have to be a little hard on them, and I still have to prove my superiority (I guess you could call it a pride issue… I just have to beat everyone else, or I'll never hear the end of it…). I slipped up today. I'm gonna make sure that I won't! Uhh… I really don't know how to end this so, I'm just gonna stop writing now. My hand's starting to hurt, too…_

I closed the diary, and shoved it in the bottom of my bag. I rubbed my aching wrist, and considered going back to the tournament grounds, but I decided to watch it on TV, instead. Luckily, there was a TV in every PokeCenter room, though we really only got three channels. More likely than not, it would have the tournament on one of them. I walked up to the TV, clicked the "ON" button, grabbed the remote on top of the TV, and lied down on my bed. I then thought about it a bit, and then released my Pokemon. If I couldn't actually beat them myself, my Pokemon could observe and prepare!

**Kelsey's POV**

"What an amazing match we just saw! Who knew that a little Caterpie and big Onix could work so well together?" The four trainers walked off the stage, while I looked at the beat faces of the two that lost. I sat down in one of the chairs of the waiting room and just started thinking about everything. I hoped that it wouldn't be my face like that after the battle. We were up next, surprisingly. I don't know how Vinny and I magically got paired to face Roten and Robert, but it looked like we had a chance to finally shut Roten up by proving that even with another trainer, we could both beat him, and that Robert and I could get a fair fight with no field advantages and restrictions. Just a simple battle. But I couldn't really help but wonder how much of a coincidence it is for us to be paired like it.

"You know, if you keep zoning out like that in deep-thought, you'll lose your attention span!" Vinny mocked, behind the chair, leaning over so his face was directly above mine. He had a stupid little grin on his face, like he really wasn't taking this battle very seriously at all.

"And did you know if you keep interrupting my thoughts like that, you'll body will get so beat up that the only thing you can do without breaking anything is think?" I replied, giving him an angry glare. Vinny stood up back straight, while I stood back up. "I'm trying to think of how I'm going to deal with this next match." Vinny simply snorted.

"You think too much!" He replied, patting my head hard. "Just throw out the first Pokemon you think of! They say that when a girl has to make a choice, their first thought usually ends up being the correct one!"

"Wait a minute, how do you know all of this stuff? How many conversations do you eavesdrop in on?"

"Heh heh… my little secret…" Then we felt a little tug on the leg.

"Excuse me, but if you're not too busy, the announcer called us out!" Venusaur yelled, a little eagerness in his voice. "Can we just get over there already? I'm psyched about this battle!"

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to use you for this battle anyway!" Vinny said, looking down at him with a smug smirk. "I don't plan on using a grass type while one of them's an ice-type Gym Leader!" Venusaur looked saddened for a second, but then looked well, to be put bluntly, pissed.

"Hey! DAMN YO-EEEEEEEOOW!" Venusaur yelled, first out of anger, then out of pain as my foot sank down on his foot.

"Keep your voice down!" I replied harshly. "You've already gotten enough rumors started as it is! We don't need to attract anyone's attention, you know! Do you know how much a collector would pay for a talking Pokemon? Vinnie could be the next Bill Gates!" I added the last bit for a little tease, while Venusaur looked at Vinny, a little scared.

"Y-you'd do that?" He asked. "B-b-but…"

"Don't worry!" Vinny replied. "But I wouldn't mind putting you in a Pokeball…" Venusaur immediately then closed his mouth, gathered a bit of posture, and spoke out again.

"Saur! Saur! Venusaur!" He yelled, pointing his vines to the arena entrance.

"That's better!" I said, walking over to the arena. "Be a good boy and stay here with Derek or something!" Speaking of the devil…

"Oh! There you are! Good luck!" He yelled from across the room, talking to his parter he'd be facing. Vinny walked over to my side, and the two of us headed to the arena.

"Oh! There they are!" The announcer yelled. "I guess they didn't get scared off after all! If I was facing the Champion Robert, then I'd be really afraid, too!"

"Tch, what a pathetic attempt at sucking up…" Vinny muttered. We went to our respective sides, looking over at Roten and Robert.

"Heh heh heh… Look at the two losers! Ready to get stomped into the ground?" Roten asked, smirking. "I can take the both of you at once, so I won't need the champion! Get ready to be crushed!"

"You know you wouldn't be saying all of that if it was some weakling as your partner!" I replied, looking back at him with a smirk just as equal. "All you're doing is hiding behind Robert! Too bad he can't take the both of us at the same time! Looks like you'll actually have to put up a bit of a fight so you actually have a chance at winning!"

"Don't even bother with him, Kelsey," Vinny said, having an unimpressed look on his face. His expression changed when he looked over at Robert. "Well, I'm sorry you had to be paired up with a partner like Roten, but good luck anyway, Robert!" The Icy Champion nodded back.

"Hey, at least Roten will provide a bit of a distraction for me! Besides, I think I can do pretty well on myself!" He replied. "He may be no good in battle, but he seems to be enough of an annoyance to give me the edge I need for a victory!" Roten looked at his partner, then at Vinny, and then at me.

"So, looks like all three of you have teamed against me…" He said. "Well, I guess I'll have to show him how tough I can really be!"

"If we're done with the trash talk, I'd like to move on to the battle, please!" I suddenly yelled, looking at the Announcer.

"Right, umm… well, we have a request from the Champion himself, so as you know, the Champion basically gets whatever he wants, and for this battle, he requested that this would be a double battle, while each of the four trainers use two different Pokemon each, one at a time! So with a discussion from the Judges, we've agreed upon a decision! This battle will be divided into three parts! When two Pokemon faint, then there will be Break 1 to give the Trainers time to re-strategize and give them a bit of rest. Then after the ten minute break is up, the battle will continue until the next two Pokemon go down! Then a similar break, where the battle will finally end with the four Pokemon duking it out! Well, each trainer, choose their first Pokemon!" Each of us grabbed a Pokeball, as I looked at Robert's face. He seemed to be directly looking at Vinny, some kind of weird look on his face. When he saw Vinny for the first time, he seemed to share a similar interest, like he'd rather face Vinny instead of me. I really didn't know what was going on there, but I intended to show to him that Vinny doesn't get all the glory!

"BEGIN BATTLE!"

**Hunter's POV**

"Go, Hawkeye!" I yelled, sending out my Swellow. The Poliwhirl merely snickered at my choice, and got ready for an easy victory. Most of it was probably due to the fact that he was sleeping peacefully. "Wake up, Hawkeye!" I yelled, as my flying type Pokemon suddenly raised his head up, giving Swirls a fierce glare. The Poliwhirl didn't look so threatening anymore. But he still looked ready to crush anyone.

"Swirls, he's a flyer, so remember that long-range attacks are your best bet!" Ashley called out. I merely snorted out of amusement.

"Thanks for giving off your strategy. You're a real great tactician all right…" I commented harshly. But Ashley merely seemed to shrug it off.

"Like you didn't know I'd be trying that angle, anyway!" She replied. "You're not that dumb!"

"I guess you're right…" I admitted. "Just trying to play a little mind game!"

"Well, your eyes are freaking me out more than anything else!" She yelled. "What happened to them, anyway?"

"I just happened to become allies with the wrong people at the wrong time!" I answered. "But enough about that. Let's just get this battle over with so I can get you away from me!"

"All right, Hunter, but your underestimation of my abilities is going to lead to your downfall!" She cried out. "Swirls, use a mega punch!" The Poliwhirl pulled back his fist, and suddenly jumped at my Swellow.

"Hawkeye, use quick attack!" I replied. But my Swellow didn't really move at all. Ashley smirked, thinking she had this in the bag. "Looks like your Swellow won't listen to you!" She cried out. But suddenly, where Swellow stood was only a blue blur. Hawkeye suddenly slammed his wing into Swirls' swirl on his gut. The water type Pokemon skidded back, grabbing his gut. Hawkeye simply looked directly at Swirls, and you could the see the smirk in his eyes. Swirls glared at him, even angrier than before.

"Hypnosis attack!" Ashley yelled, ordering her Pokemon. Swirls' gut suddenly seemed to start to spin, as Hawkeye couldn't help look into it. He suddenly seemed to go into a trance, as he fell into a deep sleep. Poliwhirl's eyes formed a smile, as he suddenly shot a stream of water at my bird Pokemon. Hawkeye took the attack, getting sent into the brick wall of a building, and collapsing to the ground. Hawkeye tried to stand up, the effects of Hypnosis did too much. He was still too drowsy to fight. I sighed, realizing my loss. I recalled him, and silently chastised myself.

"Who's the bad tactician now?" She asked, looking over at me with the victory showing in her eyes. "Don't be criticizing others, because your simple head-first fly down the opponent's throat won't work very well, since we've learned to swallow!"

"Heh, whatever…" I replied, still a little angered. I put Hawkeye's Pokeball on my belt and grabbed another. "Go, Venom!" I threw the Pokeball into the asphalt of the street, as my Nidorino appeared. Swirls looked at him angrily, but Venom glared back at Poliwhirl, a glare twice as vicious. Swirls sunk a little from him, but he still stood up tall.

"Next round, begin!" I yelled, watching my Nidorino immediately charge for Poliwhirl.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Go, Absol!" Charlie Roten yelled, sending his Pokeball flying in to the center of the stadium. The dark type disaster Pokemon looked around, awaiting the other trainers' moves. He seemed a little stronger than the last time he was seen fighting by Vinny and I.

"Go, Tidal!" Vinny Parker cried out, throwing a Pokeball on the field, a Wartortle emerging from it. The Wartortle stared the Absol down, and glared at him. He obviously knew his main target.

"Go, Milotic!" Robert yelled, a large water-snake emerging from a blue and green Pokemon Robert held in his hand. The large Pokemon stood on its tail, towering above all. It then lied down in a more snake-like position, obviously showing its size.

"I hope I don't regret this…" I muttered. "Go Geo!" I threw my Pokeball, while the one Pokemon everyone least expected to show up appeared. A Metang looked over at everyone, glaring angrily at everyone. It turned around to see Vinny and I. Its eyes flared in anger at the very sight of me, as hit suddenly flew forward, swinging its mighty arms at me. I jumped back, watching as it smashed a bit of the edge of the arena. This guy was very dangerous, but there was no way this Pokemon could ever be tamed if I always tried to avoid it. I decided to do the insane.

"METANG!" He yelled, as I grabbed him by its cone-shaped nose and jerked him towards my face.

"Listen up, you! I'm tired of your constant rampaging! Why don't you grow up? You've been caught, whether you like it or not, I'm your trainer! So try listening to me for once!" I shook it up a little, trying to get my message into it. Metang looked a little frightened by the shake and my words, apparently.

"Scary…" Vinny muttered, stepping back a little from me. The Metang jerked back from me, a little more silent. But at least it wasn't rampaging anymore.

"Now, I've decided that your name will be Geo, because that's what you claim to be, right? A Geodude?" Metang just slowly nodded. "Well then Geo, you've got a battle to win, so let's see what you've got!"

"Go Kelsey!" Vinny cheered looking at my accomplishment. "I'm just glad I'm not Geo…"

"Pretty impressive!" Robert cried out. "Of course, why you decided to do that now instead of before the match so you could train is beyond me, but I guess you're going to have to go into battle with a Pokemon you've never fought with before, no matter how strong it is! And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Of course I got a little angry at his comments, but I wasn't going to go ballistic out in the battlefield.

"You'll see how 'smart' I am once we fight, won't we?" I replied, restraining my anger. "Now lets hurry up and get this battle over with!" Robert, Roten, and Vinnie looked at me, and simultaneously nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this! Tidal, send a jet stream attack right at Absol!" Vinny screamed, starting off the battle.

"Wartortle!" The Wartortle cried out, sending a powerful stream of water at the Dark type foe on the opposite side of the arena. The Absol didn't even flinch or attempt to move away from the attack.

"Milotic, now!" Robert yelled, as the large water Pokemon suddenly moved in front of the attack, taking the high-pressure blast. But due to Milotic's water characteristics and its high Special Defense, Tidal's attack became almost ineffective. But it left a little mark on Milotic, but nothing to spill your drink over. But still, this was an opportunity to strike it while it was distracted.

"Geo, try and send a psybeam attack on him!" I yelled, pointing directly at Milotic. The Metang hesitated for a bit, pondering on accepting this request, I thought. But finally, Metang sent out a ray of psychic energy directly at Robert's water Pokemon. But unfortunately, the pause between my order and Geo's action caused for them to make a move for defense. Absol suddenly jumped forward, taking the psychic attack, and feeling absolutely nothing, due to his dark type attributes.

"An almost perfect defense…" I muttered, but loud enough for Vinny to hear. "Milotic blocks your water attacks while Absol blocks my psychic attacks…" Vinny nodded.

"Then should we go physical?" He asked. "I'm not sure it's good to go close range with Absol and Milotic, but I don't see a choice…"

"I do," I replied. "Though Absol takes nothing from my attacks, Milotic does take damage from yours!" I started to explain. "Maybe, if Tidal can hold off Absol, and I take Milotic, we can get in close enough to make sure the other doesn't block!"

"Gotcha!" Vinny replied. "Tidal, you heard her! Take out that Absol! Skull bash attack!" Tidal the Wartortle lowered his head, as he suddenly rocketed towards Absol. But Milotic got in the way again.

"It's our turn! Don't you dare hesitate on this one, Geo! Use Psybeam on Milotic!" I yelled, pointing at the water Pokemon. But the steel and psychic Pokemon didn't budge. It simply crossed its arms, not liking being told what to do by my superior tone of voice.

"Absol!" Roten replied, but the dark type didn't need to be told. He immediately moved in front of Milotic, awaiting the Metang's psychic blast. But none came, and he realized his mistake. Wartortle suddenly slammed his hard skull into the disaster Pokemon's gut, sending him flying across the stadium. He crashed hard into the ground, right in the line of Geo's vision.

"Geo!" Kelsey cried, ready to give an order. But the Metang suddenly flew over towards the fallen Dark type, its claw glowing a bright white as he slammed into him just as Absol stood up. Absol flew to the edge of the stadium, almost falling off the arena. Absol slowly stood up, panting hard.

"Milotic, Hyper Beam attack!" Robert suddenly yelled, pointing directly at Tidal. Milotic opened its mouth, and suddenly an orange ball of light appeared! It kept growing and growing, until Milotic suddenly blasted it right at the Wartortle! The beam of orange energy illuminated the entire arena, an orange face on every trainer there.

"T-t-tidal!" Vinny yelled. "Damn…"

"Use Mirror Shell!" I suddenly yelled, as the Wartortle simply stared at the attack, but then heard me. He snapped out of the "I'm doomed" trance, and suddenly went into his shell, as it started glowing a cyan color. The beam connected with the glowing shell, as Tidal suddenly became electrocuted by the energy, but the beam was sent flying backwards back at Milotic!" Milotic was the one who simply stood frozen in shock, as the attack was sent back at the attack. The connection was so huge an explosion emerged, blasting the hard stone arena under it, causing the stone to smash into several pieces.

"Critical hit…" Robert muttered, looking at his severely off-guard Pokemon. "And by my own attack, too…" Milotic suddenly flew into the air, crashing to the ground, and smoking. Robert walked up to his fallen Pokemon, and hugged her.

"Good girl…" He replied. "You did awesome…" He looked over at Tidal, as the Wartortle was on the ground unconscious, damaged from the attacks.

"I though Mirror Shell reflected the attack…" Vinny wondered. "Why did it hurt Tidal?"

"That would be Mirror Coat," I replied. "Mirror Shell is a special move that only a few Pokemon can use. The Pokemon takes full blunt from the attack, but the attack also gets reflected from the attack. It's not as efficient as Counter or Mirror Coat, but it works for any type of attack, special or physical!"

"Nice…" Vinny said, grabbing his Pokeball, and recalling Tidal. "Sorry you had to take that buddy… But you did great!" Robert nodded and recalled his Pokemon.

"Well, I guess we're taking our first break already, huh?" Robert asked. Roten recalled Absol, and smirked.

"You two got lucky! Absol will be ready to take you down after the break, though, so don't get cocky!" He yelled, walking off. The announcer suddenly walked into the arena, careful not to trip in the huge damage the hyper beam caused, and raised his microphone.

"That's the end of round one, folks!" He yelled. "There will be a ten minute recess to have the trainers prepare, so make sure you get another Hot Dog and a potty break!" Vinny and I looked at each other, and smirked at each other. I recalled Geo, and we walked together towards back into the waiting room, and sat down, sighing.

"Well, looks like we're fighting pretty evenly so far!" I said. "I wonder if what they're getting to next. After we beat Absol, Roten's using his new Pokemon, which could be stronger than anything he's had so far! Not to mention Robert's unknown Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but we're winning so far! Geo's barely hurt from anything, while Absol doesn't seem to have much energy left! All we have to do is take him down quickly, and we'll have three Pokemon to their two! We're winning!"

"Yeah, but I hope you keep this up!" Derek suddenly said behind me. "According to the betting tables, you've got the odds against you quite a bit!"

"Yeah, and who do you have your money on?" I asked, turning around in the seat. Derek smiled.

"Secret." He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't make it. "All right, I betted for you guys. I'd be getting more out of it, anyway… and those people don't know exactly how powerful you two are!"

"Well, Robert's actually a lot tougher than I thought he would be from what I saw outside the gym. It's as if he was taking it easy on you when you faced him, Kelse."

"I get that feeling, too…" I admitted. "Which is why I intend on crushing him now, since he can't afford to take it easy in this battle! With us as opponents, and with Roten as a partner, he has to go all out if he wants to win!"

"Yeah…" Vinny replied. "Hmm… but who should I use?" He wondered. "I'm probably going to go with-"

"Me!" Venusaur yelled, jumping up in our view. "I mean, if you used me from the start, my grass attacks could have crushed that water type, and I could have easily string up that Absol with my vines!"

"But Robert's an ice type Gym Leader," I replied. "I'm sure most of his Pokemon know an ice attack or two. If his Milotic knew Hyper Beam, then I'm pretty sure he could have used a simple Ice Beam attack…" Venusaur thought about for a second, and then silently agreed as he dropped his face.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could have taken down beforehand if Geo helped out,"

"Which is another thing!" Vinny interrupted. "I'm pretty sure Geo really doesn't like you very much! You know, since if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have ended up getting caught…" Again, Venusaur's face dropped, but even lower this time.

"But seriously, I'm probably going with Whitefire!" Vinny said. "He seems to be a very awesome choice for an all-out fight!"

"Also, Charizard's size might even convince Geo to work together, since you could tell he's a strong fighter just by looking at him!" Derek added. "Maybe Geo and Whitefire could really work together and deal some major damage to the two of them!" We all looked at each other, and smiled. This was it! Vinny and I stood up, ready to take on Robert and Roten, and take them down to 1 Pokemon and finish it off during the final Round 3!

**Gary's POV**

"Whoa…" Nicki muttered, looking into the several TV's in the window of an electronics store. "Kelsey and Vinny are so strong!"

"Yep!" I replied, standing next to her on the street. "They seem to be a surprisingly amazing combination, no matter how much they act outside of battle!" I looked at Nicki, and she looked back, wanting to hear more.

"I've faced both of them in battle, each time losing against them, but then again, that was a long time ago. But I'm pretty sure Vinny and Kelsey can beat me! They're truly powerful trainers, and I have to give them credit for that!"

"But of course, I'm sure you tried hard enough you could match them, right?" Nicki asked, a little concerned. I guess she still saw me as some sort of invincible superhuman being. I nodded.

"Maybe give them a tough fight, maybe even win, but I'm just saying that almost everyone in our Group is incredibly strong! If it was a fight between all of us, it could go either way, and no one would be surprised, no matter who won!" I replied. "Everyone except Derek, of course!" I then quickly added.

"Yeah, well, no matter who's stronger, you're still my number one!" She replied. I sighed.

"Yeah, why am I not surprised…" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Uhh… no!"

**Chad's POV**

"Excellent…" I admitted, just staring up at the TV. "Though Robert seemed a lot stronger than I expected, so are Vinny and Kelsey. I wouldn't even be surprised if they beat me in battle…" I said, but was cut off.

"BREON!" Nightfall suddenly yelled, glaring up at me. He heard my last comment. "Umbreon, Umbreon!" He didn't seem to appreciate it that I said we might lose.

"Yeah, we're tough all right!" I replied. "What am I talking about…" I closed my eyes, and started to concentrate a little. My face emerged, much more serious and sharp. "What I meant was, they might be able to put up a good fight, but they still won't stand a chance! Vinnie, Kelsey, Robert, whoever faces us next is going down!" It was weird pretending like this. I don't know why, but I just couldn't find it in me to be the way I used to be…

**Normal POV**

"Well, this tournament is actually pretty interesting…" Said a voice in a dark room. Slight coughing was heard throughout the room.

"It is, isn't it? Yes. But he's much weaker than I expected." Alan said, standing in front of a monitor, showing their spy cameras on Vinny and Kelsey. "That's the legendary Vincent? Having to be saved by that little girl? Pathetic…"

"I don't think the girl's that pathetic…" Alex replied in protest. "Of course no match for you and I, but still, she actually seems pretty strong compared to the other trainers."

"I don't think you have your head on straight, Alex. Remember, she's not important. She will die in an instant, as well as the Derek, Gary, Nicki, and Ashley children. I will enjoy killing Hunter, and I believe you have personal issues with Chad Ian.

"I do." Alex simply replied. "But what of Vincent?"

"We will let him be dealt with however the Bandits choose. Whether he will die or not will be by our master's choice."

"Very well, master," Alex replied, standing up and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Alan demanded. "Do you not wish to finish watching the battle?"

"I'd rather not," Alex answered. "I've training to do." Alex left the room, leaving Alan with his thoughts.

_That child has been too strange lately. His pattern of thinking is much more gentle. Could it be possible that he has actually grown a heart? Impossible! Alex is my greatest apprentice! His power surpasses that of mine! He must not develop any second thoughts… _

Preview:

Vinny: Whitefire, Go!

Robert: Glalie, Go!

Roten: Absol, Go!

Kelsey: Geo, Go!

Derek: Next time on Generation V: Episode 70! Tag Team Battle, Part II of III! Don't miss it!

**Author's Notes: **Aah… once again I have returned from the dead to post another chapter. I promise for real that I will be more active. I came down with pneumonia, and was out of School for about two weeks, so I had a lot of schoolwork lately. Other than that, I've been spending time on RPing boards. Well, time to check out some of my latest old reviews!

B Boi: Yeah. Been a long time. But hurry up and work on your next chapter! Don't leave me at such a cliffhanger! I won't hold on forever, you know! As for the binder thing… yeah… I'd rather not go into that…

Chris Bennett: Great to be back, man.

Ryu/Gabi: Well, I do like to be semi-predictable at parts. Cause that way people might want to come back even more to make sure they're right…. I'll take my time, but I'm going to be writing like crazy to get to get to Chapter 75 before Christmas. My present to you all.

Blood Vampire: Well, I'm sorry that you couldn't wait, yet I did make you anyway . Well, hope you enjoyed it!

By the way, I might add, that about 5 days ago, Generation V officially became 1 Year old! Yay! I feel so happy…


	70. Tag Team! End Round 2!

I own only my original characters.

Generation V

Iron Saga

Episode 70: Tag Team Battle, Part II!

"But seriously, I'm probably going with Whitefire!" Vinny said. "He seems to be a very awesome choice for an all-out fight!"

"Also, Charizard's size might even convince Geo to work together, since you could tell he's a strong fighter just by looking at him!" Derek added. "Maybe Geo and Whitefire could really work together and deal some major damage to the two of them!" We all looked at each other, and smiled. This was it! Vinny and I stood up, ready to take on Robert and Roten, and take them down to 1 Pokemon and finish it off during the final Round 3!

Kelsey's POV 

"When Round 1 ended, we saw one Pokemon get knocked out from both sides!" The announcer yelled through his microphone. "Our Champion Robert's Milotic was taken out by her own hyper beam attack by newcomer Vinny's mirror shell from his Wartortle, at the cost of getting knocked out as well! Meanwhile, Charlie Roten's Absol has been fairing pretty badly in battle, getting struck by two hard physical attacks! Meanwhile, Kelsey Richton's Metang has been slamming around, not getting attacked at all! This leads to Charlie Roten and Kelsey Richton to have two Pokemon remaining, while Vinny Parker and Robert Frost with only one Pokemon. Please note that in this round, you don't have to use the Pokemon you used before! Begin battle!"

"Unfortunately for me, I don't have much of a choice but to use my other Pokemon!" Robert replied, grabbing his Pokeball. "Go, Glalie!" The large floating ball of ice emerged among the stadium, its unusual glare sending chills down my spine. Or it could have been the fact that the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"Well, I'm still going to stick with Geo!" I yelled, sending my Metang out into battle. Geo looked just as mean as Glalie, and it wasn't afraid of the cold, either. He knew that any ice that came upon he'd simply smash up. Sometimes the best way to handle things is to simply destroy them with brute force.

"Screw that! I'm not showing my best Pokemon at all!" Roten yelled, grabbing his Pokeball, and throwing it into the arena. "Go, Absol!" The dark type Pokemon from before stood its ground, still looking tired and beat from the battle before.

"You should have let Absol rest as much as he could!" Vinny yelled. "Now he's only gonna get knocked out as soon as this battle begins! Get em' Whitefire!" Vinny threw the Pokeball out, while his Charizard towered above all, a monstrosity among the other Pokemon. Vinny's Charizard seemed to raise the temperature back up to normal, and he wasn't even glowing with his white flames, either. I didn't exactly know what went on with Whitefire before, but if it could happen again, then things would be a LOT easier. All I had to do was make sure Geo avoided Whitefire's hot attacks, and things would run pretty smoothly.

Hunter's POV 

"Venom, horn attack!" I yelled, sending my poison type Pokemon at the enemy water type. He dashed madly towards the Poliwhirl, lowering his head so his horn would stab him.

"Swirls, don't let him!" Ashley yelled. "Fire water gun!" Swirls suddenly shot a stream of water from his center swirl, as my Nidorino jumped into the air, evading it.

"We've got him now! Thunderbolt attack!" I ordered. Venom gathered some static electricity running through his body, and sent a bolt of lightning at the water type! The super effective electric attack knocked the water type Poliwhirl to the ground, as the paralyzed Poliwhirl tried to stand back up. He pushed up with his hands, but couldn't muster the strength to push him up. He collapsed to the ground, beaten.

"Swirls!" Ashley yelled, returning her fallen Pokemon into his Pokeball. She sighed, and said, "I guess now we're both even!" She admitted. "But at least I know a bit of your strategy…"

"You know nothing yet," I replied calmly. "You think I'm stupid enough to only have one strategy for each of my Pokemon? Trust me, for each one, I got a trick up my sleeve…"

"Too bad you don't wear sleeves!" Ashley replied, sending a Pokeball out into the street. "Go Toxic!" And before my Nidorino, was a Nidorina…

**Kelsey's POV**

"Whitefire, open things up with a flamethrower on Robert's Glalie!" Vinny yelled, pointing directly at the large ice ball floating in the air. The Charizard opened his mouth, and let out a large steady stream of flames out at Glalie.

"Sorry Vinny, but I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy!" Robert cried out. "Ice Shield!" Glalie formed a large orb of ice around himself, as the fire struck it, melting it completely. But Glalie remained unharmed!

"What was that?" I asked, never even hearing of the attack before.

"Glalie can control the moisture and temperature in the air, and by using it to his advantage, he can form a large collection of ice to use as a shield and block attacks! It's much more efficient than the protect technique, since it works one-hundred percent of the time!" Robert said, smirking. "Glalie, ice beam that Charizard right now!" Robert ordered. Glalie focused a little bit, but then created a beam of light blue ice energy, aimed straight for Whitefire!"

"Block it with flamethrower!" Vinny yelled, a panicked expression on his face. Whitefire opened up, and fired his flames right at the ice beam attack. The two attacks combined, and the result was a large explosion of steam going throughout the entire arena, blowing everyone back a little.

"Ahh!" I cried, getting knocked down on the ground by the explosion of air. It was so steamy I couldn't see anything! Was Glalie or Whitefire knocked out? Was Absol or Geo? The steam slowly lifted, as I saw Vinnie, Robert, and Roten stand up from the blast. I was glad I wasn't the only one who fell from it…

"What an amazing blast!" He announcer yelled. "That attack literally swept all of the Trainers off of their feet, literally! If the battle remains to be like this to the very end, you can expect to see a very satisfied crowd!"

"Not to mention a nice steam bath…" I muttered, returning my attention to the battle. "Geo! You okay?" The Metang, who wasn't even fazed by the steam apparently, didn't even respond. "I'll take that as a yes. Metal claw on Absol!" I yelled. Metang searched around for Absol, but found no sight of him!

"Above you!" Vinny yelled, looking up. The Absol suddenly slammed hard on Geo, making sure to strike the steel Pokemon down hard with the faint attack. Geo only moved a little, but barely even paid attention to the attack. It seemed that Geo was more annoyed by the fact that Absol was still standing on its metal head than getting hit. Geo shivered a bit, causing the Absol to lose balance. The Metang suddenly spun around as fast as it could, while Absol jumped off the metal Pokemon right in time. But Geo was now starting to go for an all-out offense now. He flew towards the Absol before he could land, and thrust its huge metal hand towards the midair Dark type. But Absol then vanished.

"Don't think I haven't learned when my Pokemon are vulnerable!" Roten replied, smirking.  
"But obviously, faint attack can't do any damage whatsoever to your Metang. It seems that even with his psychic type characteristics, he can't do a decent amount of damage to it."

"Gee… you thing you could be any more obvious?" I heard Vinny reply, looking towards the opposing Trainer. "Even I could have stated that! Just not with that big of words!"

"Probably because you lack the intelligence to do so…" Robert muttered, a little put off that he was being ignored. Vinny glared daggers back at him.

"It's not that I can't, it's just the fact I don't see the point in using the big words when you can save ten minutes of your life using the small ones!" But Vinny soon lost his mad look, and put a cocky smirk on. "I guess I'll show you what I mean by outsmarting you in a fight! Whitefire, fly up and disappear for us, will ya?" The Charizard looked back at his trainer, and nodded hesitantly. He looked over at Geo, and shrugged.

"Don't worry, Whitefire. Geo can handle himself!" Vinny assured. After a moment's hesitation, the Charizard flew straight up into the air, until you could see him no more.

"Whatever you've got planning, it better be good!" I yelled back at Vinny, as Glalie stared at Geo. They were the only two Pokemon on the field at the time.

"Glalie, freeze over that Metang and give it a little case of the shivers!" Robert cried, pointing at the Metang, a little confused on why Whitefire left, and where Absol was. It didn't see the air around it freeze up and completely freeze it over. Geo was left frozen over in the ice Glalie made.

"Have I told you how cheap it is to actually do that?" Vinny asked Robert, a hint of concern in his voice. Robert shrugged.

"Hey, Glalie's able to do it naturally, so it's fair game, bub!"

"Bub? That's all you could come up with? Just some weak little noun like b-"

"It'll take more than a common cold to take Geo down, bucko!" I suddenly yelled to Robert, looking at the ice already starting to crack around the steel/psychic.

"Bucko? Can we please stop using the pathetic insults, please? Use something a little more ins-" Vinny wasn't able to finish his sentence. Geo suddenly shattered out of the ice, and flew towards Glalie with great rage. His "hands" were glowing, and ready to go in for a double metal claw attack!

"And can someone please stop interrupting my sentences!" Vinny cried out. But no one paid attention to him. "Oh, and by the way, Roten, your Absol's done for!" This, however, did catch attention. Especially when Whitefire came swooping down, and slamming Absol into the ground! The ground literally shook as the collision caused the entire arena to crack. Whitefire let go of Absol, and towered over the Pokemon. There was no chance that the Absol could stand back up. He overdid it.

In all this time, Geo was distracted enough from the attack, failing to realize the wall of ice Glalie put up, crashing into it, and falling to the ground. This, however, only resulted in the ice wall being shattered by a very angry Metang. The Metang kept swinging at Glalie, but the ice type kept putting a shield of ice up to block out Geo's attack.

"Return!" Roten cried out, recalling his Absol. He smirked, and lifted another Pokeball. "I guess I'll have to show by best after all! Then again, I won't show you!" He threw the Pokeball out, as a light from the Pokeball revealed… nothing.

"Umm… Correct me if I'm wrong on this one, but aren't there supposed to be Pokemon inside your so-called 'best Pokemon's Pokeball'?" Vinny asked, a blank stare on his face. Roten smirked, and simply pointed to Vinny.

"Well, you shouldn't let your eyes be so deceiving!" He replied, his smirk growing even wider. It made me like to just walk over there and wipe it off his face. And I was pretty sure no one would stop me, either.

"Vinny…" I muttered. "I think that Pokemon's a Kecleon," I looked over to the Pokemon that wasn't there. "But Kecleon always have a center stripe on their stomachs, and that should be enough to see it, but I see nothing…" Vinny shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we could to a widespread torch of the area, or maybe even attack randomly while we hit it?"

"We torch the entire place, you'll be hurting my STEEL type Metang, and if we attack randomly, we'll have no time to fend off Glalie's attacks!" Vinny looked at Geo still swinging, and shrugged. "Well, those two Pokemon are pretty heavy, so I guess Whitefire'll have to bring in some slight winds for a nice disturbance, huh?" I nodded, actually thinking it was a good idea.

"Sounds good to me…" I muttered, feeling a little left out. Geo was going out on a large rampage right now, and there was nothing I could do about it. Geo was distracting Glalie, and Roten wouldn't dare tell his Kecleon to attack, because it would give him away. Vinny was the one who had the most control over his Pokemon. For once, at least.

"Alright Whitefire, go and take a slight lift off to blow that Kecleon away!" Vinny yelled out. Without a moment's hesitation, the Charizard suddenly took to the air, continuously flapping his wings low to the ground, like a helicopter about to land. The entire arena started to become gusty, but there was a small in Vinny's strategy. Flying in one place was impossible for the large and heavy Charizard to do, especially so low to the ground. The Charizard suddenly fell onto his belly, wings obviously aching. But the Charizard didn't seem to be out for the count, yet. The Charizard stood up, and looked around for a bit.

"Umm… what's he doing?" I asked Vinny, his Pokemon obviously looking for something. "He shouldn't be able to find Kecleon with his eyes!"

"I dunno," Vinny shrugged, wondering the same thing. "Probably hoping he landed on the darn thing. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! I was hoping for your big brain to do the thinking for me, while I would simply go in and pound the guys to a pulp!" This caught me off guard for a second. We were silent for a bit, the sound of a metal fist shattering a wall of ice could be heard, over and over again.

"What are you exactly implying, that I'm just some weak trainer as far as battling goes?" I asked, my face obviously reddening. Vinny realized his mistake, and immediately started thinking for excuses.

"Well, what I meant to say was, that you were a strong trainer, and uh, but in the muscle department, my Pokemon still remain superior…" He seemed to be up front all of a sudden. "After all, I've got a Charizard, Manectric, Venusaur, Heracross, each one special in their own way, and giving them great advantages in battle! What have you got? A retarded Croconaw, a Metang with a serious identity crisis, an Onix who can't help showing off in front of you, a Bayleef spoiled rotten to the bone, leaving the only normal Pokemon you have to be an Ampharos, Quilava, Beautifly, and Furret. What's more, Furry and Beauty aren't used all that much, leaving only Amphere and Cinder to do all the work!"

This seriously started to anger me. But I couldn't let it get to me too much, because some of it was true. But this battle was more important at the moment. I'll have to deal with Vinny later. Then, I realized something. The sound of the shattering ice seemed to stop. I took a look at Geo, on the ground, panting because it was so tired. "GEO!" I cried out, realizing that Glalie was simply hovering over the weakened Metang. "Look out!" I quickly grabbed my Pokeball, but the Metang suddenly sprang up, striking the Glalie straight in the face, knocking it on the ground. Afterwards, the Metang suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion, and I had no choice but to recall him.

"Geo, return!" I said, the Metang becoming surrounded in light as it was transferred into energy and stored within the Pokeball. He actually did a good job in that battle. I still had one Pokemon left, but it was the end of the Second Round. The third and final round was to begin now, and it was all going to be brought down to Robert's now weakened Glalie, Vinny's monstrous Charizard, Roten's unseen Kecleon, and my final Pokemon…

**Hunter's POV**

"Alright then, I guess we'll have a battle of familiarity here…" I muttered, looking at the two Pokemon. Venom focused on extreme poison and horn attacks, while Toxic, like most Nidorinas, focused on scratching and biting, two swift attacks. It was a clash of fighting styles, and I wondered which one would be stronger.

"Well, if you're going to keep thinking all day, I'll start of with… Fury Swipes!" Ashley yelled out, the Nidorina suddenly dashing forward with impressive speed, its claws ready to do what they do best.

"Not so fast!" I replied. "Venom, horn attack! Use your superior reach to your advantage!" My Nidorino lowered his head, and dashed towards the incoming Nidorina, but it was just now that I realized my mistake. The Nidorina suddenly swerved to the side, dodging the horn, and then unleashing a flurry of slices onto Venom's side. Soon enough, Toxic slammed into Venom's wounded side, and sent the poison type crashing on the asphalt of the street. I didn't even give Venom a chance to even try to stand back up. It was clear who had the advantage, if the battle continued.

"Fine then. Two down for me, one down for you…" I replied calmly, trying to sound cool, even though I was furious. How could I be losing? Did Ashley actually take it easy on Gary? Or did Gary actually surpass me? I figured the latter was impossible at this point. Ashley had to have taken it easy on him, but I wasn't going to admit that I knew. I was simply going to beat Ashley down, but so far, I wasn't doing so well. So if Ashley was going to play the speed game, I would to.

"Alright, go Argon!" I cried out, letting loose the small Aron. The Pokemon was at least a fourth of the size of Toxic, but she wasn't fooled by the size.

"Hmm… making my poison attacks useless, and making my physical attacks useless as well. "Alright then, return, Toxic!" She replied, recalling the Nidorina into her Pokeball. "Time to use Erupter! Go!" She threw out a Pokeball, and as it opened, a Camerupt appeared. I sighed, knowing that Argon probably wouldn't stand a chance against a fire/ground combo. But type advantages never won the battle, and thus, Argon had a little advantage, literally. So much for the speed game…

**Kelsey's POV**

I grabbed my Pokeball, ready to use her. I haven't really used Cinder too much lately, so I figured it would be nice to use her once again in this important battle. After all, Cinder _was_ my starter Pokemon. I knew I could depend on her in a pinch.

"So… which one will it be? You gonna beat down Glalie again with Amphere, use Min to crush them? Or you gonna let me handle Glalie and use Tropic?"

"Nah. I'm going to work along with you! Come on out, Cinder!" I yelled, chucking the Pokeball to the very middle of the arena. As the Pokeball opened and shot out a white light, the form of a Quilava took charge, and looked around. Whitefire and Cinder versus Kecleon and Glalie. Cinder sniffed the air, and suddenly looked at a blank area.

"What's he doing?" Vinny. "It looks like he's sniffing around, or something."

"He is," I answered, a smile on my face. "If we can't see Kecleon, then we have no choice but to hear or smell him. Then that will lead us to feeling him, and as I say feeling, I mean smacking him upside the head!" Vinny rubbed the side of his head, winking.

"I know how that feels!"

"Cinder! You have him on your nose yet?" My fire type Pokemon suddenly stood on four legs, assuming a battle-ready position, staring at nothingness. Apparently so… "Okay then! Flame Wheel!"

"Qui…" The fire mouse Pokemon started to yell, breathing in. "LAAAA!" A ring of flames suddenly spiraled towards the Kecleon, or where it appeared to be. The flames were reaching the edge of the arena when… they simply spiraled past the edge. A clear miss.

"Va?" Cinder wondered, moving her head around, as if looking was going to help.

"Okay Kecleon, Thunderpunch!" Roten cried out, as a ball of electricity gathered in midair right next to Cinder, slamming into her side! She was sent flying sideways near the edge of the arena, but not yet falling over.

"Cinder, can you get up?" I asked, slowly creeping towards my Pokemon.

"Qui…" Cinder responded, slowly standing up. But a spark of electricity suddenly shot out, and Cinder almost toppled over again.

"It was a bad idea to use her…" I muttered. Sure, sniffing out and fighting along side Vinny's fire type seemed like smart ideas, but it was all truly sentimental. Should've stayed smart and used Amphere, my strongest…

"-ey!" I heard Vinnie cry out, interrupting my thoughts. "If you're gonna cry over one little punch, then stay out of the way, will ya?"

"Shut up!" I yelled back, falling into Vinnie's trap. "Let me battle the way I want to!"

"Then start battling and stop whining!" I clenched my fist, and smirked. The things I do for pride…

"Cinder! Ready for another round?"

"Quilava!" My Pokemon nodded, spinning around and sniffing again. Nothing.

"Confused yet?" Roten asked mockingly. "Kecleon, use another Thunderpunch! This time knock the little rat out of the arena!"

"Cinder, you know what to do!" Quilava didn't move at all. Kecleon suddenly swung down, electricity orb in hand. But… the moment it was about to connect, fifteen Quilava were standing before him! Kecleon froze for a second, and his mirage was gone. He was visible! "Take that lizard down!"

"Glalie! Ice Beam!" Robert yelled, as the ball of ice shot a beam of blue energy straight at Cinder. But, a stream of flames suddenly blasted the Ice Beam out of the way.

"No you don't!" Vinny cried out, pointing towards Robert. Whitefire suddenly stood between Glalie and Kecleon. "This is Kelsey's battle right now! If you want to interrupt it, by all means go ahead! But you gotta take down Whitefire, first!" I looked at Vinnie, and smiled. He gave a thumbs-up in return, as I pointed towards Kecleon. Cinder was facing the same feelings, as she felt a wave of excitement, too. Cinder opened her mouth, and suddenly stopped!

"Cinder?" I asked, as my Quilava was surrounded by a brilliant array of white light. Cinder grew greatly in size, as she stood up on two legs. A huge smile must have been across my face at that moment, as my Quilava evolved into…

"TYPHLOSION!" The newly evolved fire type stood before everyone, catching amazing gazes, and a severely awkward silence.

"Kecleon! What are ya standing around for? Thunder Punch that Pokemon! Now!" Kecleon broke out of his trance, as his fist was surrounded by electricity once again, and he slammed his fist right into my new Typhlosion's gut!

"Take that!" He cried out. "That ought a sho-"

"Take what?" I asked, as Cinder was standing up perfectly fine, unaffected by the attack. "Cinder! Show him how it's done! Use Fire Punch!"

"Ty!" She responded, her fist suddenly surrounded by scorching flames. She swung down hard onto Kecleon's face, an explosion occurring as the impact struck. The Kecleon suddenly flew backwards, ramming right into the back of Whitefire's head! The Charizard seemed more annoyed than anything else, as he smacked the Kecleon out of the arena, and smirked as Roten recalled his Pokemon. Cinder then stood right next to Whitefire as the two fire types stood before Glalie.

"Glalie!" Robert cried out. "Return!" He raised his Pokeball, pressed a button, and a red beam shot out, consuming Glalie, and suddenly returning within the Pokeball. It was over…

**Vinny's POV**

"Giving up already?" I asked. Robert nodded.

"Please. I know my Pokemon's limits, and when an ice type is facing down two fully evolved fire types, I'd know the result. I concede." He walked over to Roten, smacked him upside the head, and said, "That's for screwing up the battle, you cocky son of a bitch…"

He shoved his hands inside his pocket, but quickly removed them as he mock-saluted the crowd, causing them to cheer greatly. He then winked at Kelsey and I.

"When you lose, you can still be loved by the crowd as long as you're a good sport about it!" He then thought for a second, and added, "You know, you two work well together!"

"Yeah, we do make a good team, don't we?" I replied, as we looked at each other and nodded. But this caused Robert to laugh.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. Trust me, there's a couple of others I can put it, too," He turned around, and walked back, doing his best to exit the arena. While his back was facing us, he could still probably see the redness of our faces.

"What exactly does that mean, huh?"

"Would you two just shut up already?"

While Robert was a good sport, and still joking, Roten was stomping like mad.

"Roten…" I said, approaching him. "Give up. You're a waste of a Trainer." He looked shocked, as he stepped back. "I'm serious. You claim to be a great trainer, yet you haven't been able to defeat us. You even had a Gym Leader on your side, and you still couldn't beat us! You're a hazard to you and your Pokemon."

"Shut up! What do you know? I'm going to train hard, and then be a better trainer than you will ever be!" I shook my head. He didn't get it at all.

"Then prove it," He replied. "Become stronger than me, and challenge me to a battle. But just remember that as long as you're all alone, you won't stand a chance against me, no matter how powerful your Pokemon become!" I stepped back towards Kelsey, and nodded.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Roten asked himself, shaking it off, and walking away from the arena.

"So, what was that all about?" Kelsey asked, as we were approaching Derek and Venusaur.

"I don't know. Either the birth of a new rival, or just another sore loser!" It then sank into me then.

We won!

**Gary's POV**

"Hunter? Ashley?" Nicki and I blinked as we saw Argon and Erupter stare each other down.

"What's going on?" Nicki asked me. "I know they're battling, but why?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" I muttered, wondering the same thing.

"Argon! Metal Claw attack!" Hunter yelled, as the Aron suddenly dashed at amazing speeds, and slashed his little hands on the Camerupt's tough hide. Barely even a scratch.

"Steel type attacks won't work against a fire/ground combo, moron!" She yelled. "Magnitude, now!"

"Camerupt!" Erupter yelled, suddenly causing the ground to shake.

"Erupter, no!" I yelled, as the quake grew, and the road started to crack up and shatter!

"What's so bad?" Nicki asked.

"Idiots! You don't use ground attacks in the middle of a street!" Strangely enough, neither Hunter nor Ashley were paying any attention.

"I'm well aware of that!" Hunter cried out, as Aron literally jumped over the quakes. "However, I wanted you to do what you just did! Argon! Rock Slide attack!"

"Oh no!" Ashley gasped, as the little Aron suddenly landed on the ground, and kicked several pieces of the road at Erupter. The Camerupt couldn't do anything but try to block, being too slow to dodge any of them, he was struck by each one. He was slammed into a wall, and slumped on the ground.

"Already beaten…" Hunter mocked. "What a shame. Argon was getting warmed up, too!" Ashley grumbled in response, and recalled Erupter. She was about to grab a Pokeball, but suddenly Nicki jumped out forward and stood before them.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be doing all this!" She yelled. "Solve your stupid grudges for later! Right now, you two have to get out of here! After all, look at how much destruction you've caused!" I stepped forward, and nodded. They took a look around to see the road shattered, cracked walls, and several other damages they would probably be fined for. Hunter recalled Argon, and started to walk away. Ashley walked in a separate direction. Just in time, sirens were coming in. Everyone scattered from their sounds, leaving only Nicki and I. Great… we were going to have to deal with the Police now…

**Chad's POV**

I smirked at the sight. Vinny and Kelsey won. Meaning that Vinny, Kelsey, Derek, and me were now advancing. The four of us onto the quarterfinals. Meaning that I had a 3/7 chance of facing one of them. Maybe before, I could take all three, but now, I wasn't so sure. I don't know why, but I just couldn't seem to be able to be as cold as I once was. It's as if seeing Eva again sort of brought back my emotions.

"Hmm… I guess you could say that…" A voice from behind came. I turned around and saw… him.

"Alex," I said, trying not to show weakness. But it was no use.

"Don't get all formal with me, Chad. Remember, I'm a old friend!" He raised his arms up, as if he meant no harm.

"Yeah. Before you turned into a cold-blooded murderer." I gazed at him with my fiercest glare, but he rolled it right off. It was hard intimidating someone when they could read your thoughts.

"Like you can speak any different?" He asked, his eyes glaring back. I couldn't roll these ones off, though. I looked away, down at the ground. "Chad, don't get all hypocritical with me. I know you. I haven't been really reading your mind. Even after all these years, I still know how you think. Just a lost little boy who's seen and felt too much experiences in a lifetime. But I can assure you, now is not the time to be warm-hearted. Especially when you know I exist."

"And why's that?"

"Because the time is coming, Chad Ian." Alex stepped forward, getting face to face. "The time is coming when the Bandits will come forth out of the shadows. The president's a fool. And with the exception of a couple people, the trainers here do not stand a chance against us. We are so powerful now, we only have a few loose ends to tie up." His eyes, though the same, seemed to show a completely different emotion. It seemed to reek of all the blood he has saw. "You happen to be one of them, Chad."

"Really? How so?"

"You and your friends may be just a thorn on our side, but even a thorn prick can get infected if we don't deal with it quickly enough."

"So you've come to kill me? Humph… now nice. And here I was starting to get all soft and warm-hearted…" Alex shook his head.

"I haven't come to kill you yet," He replied. "Just to warn you. The end is near. On the day of darkness, we will come." He raised his fist in the air. "And then you and your friends will die." But this time, I was the one shaking my head.

"You can try, but just remember that me and my friends will fight," I calmly said, staring Alex down with a glare of true confidence. He was the one to avoid eye contact this time.

"I see… Well, it's not like we didn't anticipate that, but very well. You can try to stop us. But that's all it will be. An attempt." He gave me one last glare, and teleported off. I sighed, slumping on the PokeCenter couch.

**Chad's POV (A Few Hours Later)**

"And what did you say?" Vinny asked, looking at Gary and Nicki.

"Well, I told them my story!" He explained. "About some red-haired guy sending out a small Aron that shattered the earth below him and slammed a Camerupt into a wall, beating it in one blow! I also explained that he was also blind, too! The officers thought I was crazy, and went off on their way!" He looked at Hunter leaning against the wall, smirking.

We were all talking about what a wonderful day we were having. We ordered some fast food, and were just lounging around the PokeCenter lobby. Hunter was leaning against the wall closest to us, still in the conversation, but keeping himself separate. Vinny, Venusaur, and Kelsey were sitting across from Derek, Gary and Nicki, each one talking about their day, and I was sitting in a separate chair, listening, but not intently. Alex's words were… haunting. After I finished my meal, I made sure I had my Pokeballs, stood up, and started to walk outside.

"Hey Chad, where ya going?" I heard Vinny ask from behind. I turned my head back towards him.

"I'm going out for some… preparations," I responded. He nodded.

"So you're psyched about the Quarter Finals too, huh? Gonna have some big battles ahead!" I simply gave a dry smirk.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we will…" And with that said, I walked out the door.

Preview:

Vinny: Wahoo-hoo! Get ready!

Kelsey: Yeah!

Derek: This time, I'm not losing!

Chad: Humph…

Venusaur: What the hell's your problem?

Kelsey: Next time on Generation V: The Ultimate Battle! (Look forward to it please!)

**Author's Notes: **Hello, tis' I, VoidMoon, bringing you chapter 70 of Tales of the Braven Region: Generation V! I can assure you that I will be making 71 pretty soon, and if you think this double battle was good… well, wait till you see this one… Anyways, sorry for being gone for such a long time!


	71. Chapter 71

This is BlackEcho/Voidmoon/LostLight here… I gotta decide on a name one of these days…

This is BlackEcho/Voidmoon/LostLight here… I gotta decide on a name one of these days…

Anyways, after about two years of stagnation, I'm back and getting ready to make a revised edition of Generation V. Due to my inexperience as a writer, I felt that when I began my first story, many holes existed. Holes such as lack of decent character development, lack of descriptive detail, lack of originality, to the point where it seemed like plagiarism. However, I now have the opportunity for redemption, and will now do my best to make a great story from beginning to end. I will use this opportunity to make interesting new characters, adapt the story for the Sinnoh Region Pokemon, and of course, improve upon the old characters. I encourage you to follow along when it comes out. Whether I will begin next week or next month, I have every intention of making a better and creative Generation V.

So… I have a list of things I will brush up on.

A better and detailed plotline – At first, I merely wrote off the top of my head. Now I actually have a general outline of what the plot is going to be like. Expect it to go into greater detail than "the bad guys just attack the good guys".

Sinnoh Adaption – 107 interesting Pokemon came out, and to suddenly add them into the series would be foolhardy of me. This would be a great opportunity to add into the Pokemon introduced in Diamond and Pearl.

New Characters – In addition to the old characters, I'll also be adding in some new characters, and be removing a couple others. I felt that some characters were merely in the way, and some were getting the Yu-Gi-Oh effect (Glory to the main characters while the rest only stand on sidelines).

Stuff to keep track of – Wait, when did so and so get this Pokemon? And where the heck did the nicknames come from? Wasn't that nickname different three chapters ago? I'll be adding consistency as far as who gets who.

Genericness – Hi, I'm generic underdog main character. Hi, I'm generic male supporting role. Hi, I'm generic female supporting role. Hi, I'm generic badass quiet role. Hi, I'm generic child role. Hi, I'm generic anti-hero role. Granted, this won't all change that much, I intend to go deeper than for them to just meet the requirements for their genericness. I suppose that there will be actual character development.

Consistency – As far as the length of the chapters, they're going to be around 2000 to 3000 words each. What's more, each character and each of their Pokemon will have their time to shine, and not just in a "filler chapter", either.

General errors – Instead of depending on my grammar/spell checker, I'm going to actually proofread the chapters instead of finishing them and uploading them. Granted, each chapter take longer, but I will feel confident that it will be a good read.


End file.
